New Cloud Guardian Of Varia
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: Kekhawatiran dan curiga selalu mewarnai hubungan tiap manusia, rasa cinta yang teramat sangat terkadang membuat kita rela melakukan apa saja. Janganlah berpikir ini telah sempurna karena akhir dari semuanya belum tentu bahagia karena mungkin masih ada rahasia yang belum terungkap/ OOC, OC, Dislike? Then don't read. re-posting finish.
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya aku mengedit cerita ini atas saran/ paksaan + ancaman dari beberapa teman dan tentunya mereka juga membantu. Mereka bilang pengaturan dan alur cerita sebelumnya susah dimengerti dan penempatannya nga sesuai urutan jadi saiia membacanya ulang dan perlu 1 minggu untuk mengeditnya karena abis ujian dan upacara adat (biasalah orang bali).

##########################################################################

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character and Story belong by Eddreine**

.

Rate : still T

##########################################################################

.

~Normal~

.

Hari itu, tepat seminggu setelah tahun baru ke 5 Vongola Decimo disahkan, Vongola HQ kedatangan 2 orang anggota baru. Tepatnya 2 orang gadis yang salah satunya direncanakan sebagai Cloud Guardian Varia. Mereka tampak duduk tenang menunggu di ruang tamu Vongola, yang duduk di kiri rambutnya sedikit di bawah bahu, tergerai lurus hitam agak kecoklatan. Ia mengenakan kemeja pink, jas hitam dan bawahan rok hitam berimple dengan sepatu coklat Van Tovel. Kulitnya putih kekuningan dengan mata coklat, ia tersenyum manis pada tiap orang yang menyapanya sehingga ia tampak feminin.

.

Yang satu lagi tampak berlawanan dengan kemeja, celana jeans dan sepatu boot panjang warna hitam, rambutnya yang hitam legam sepanjang pinggul diikat ekor kuda dengan 2 helai pita sutra putih. Ekspresi wajahnya bisa dibilang dingin, sorot matanya yang berwarna dark brown menantang dan tajam, sangat jelas ia tipe tomboy dengan tingginya yang tergolong mungil. Kulitnya coklat, mengenakan beberapa cincin emas dan perak serta sebuah kalung dengan bandul kristal ungu Amethyst. Sepintas gayanya mirip Gokudera Hayato sang Storm Guardian Vongola Decimo.

.

"Selamat datang di Vongola HQ. Aku Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Cecimo" Mereka berdua segera berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi hormat ketika sosok Vongola Decimo yang berpakaian serba putih (ziho: saia nyaris mengira dia hantu) masuk ke ruangan diiringi para Guardiannya. "Mereka adalah para guardianku."

"Lambo Bovino, Lightning Guardian" Seorang remaja berambut ikal halus dengan kemeja beraksen kulit sapi tersenyum pada mereka.

"Sasagawa Ryouhei, Sun Guardian! Kita akan bekerjasama TO THE EXTREME!" Kata yang berambut putih dengan plester di hidungnya. (Ziho: kirain pencabut komedo)

"Takeshi Yamamoto, Rain Guardian. Salam kenal" Laki-laki yang paling tinggi dan berkulit agak coklat mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman yang disambut oleh keduanya.

"Kufufufu..., malas bilang sih. Aku Rokudo Mukuro, Mist Guardian. Dan yang di sana itu Hibari Kyouya, Cloud Guardian" Tunjuk si pemilik model rambut unik itu pada pemuda berambut hitam lurus yang duduk santai tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tak bisakah kau sedikit berbasa-basi meski ini bukan perkenalan pertama, Hibari Kyouya?" tanya gadis mungil itu sambil berkacak pinggang ke arah sang Cloud Guardian Vongola.

"Perlukah? Toh nanas itu sudah melakukannya tanpa kuminta." Yang ditengur masih saja menyahut tanpa menoleh meski sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Interaksi keduanya sempat membuat seisi ruangan agak kaget terutama sang Decimo. Sangat jarang sang awan tersenyum apa lagi pada seorang perempuan.

"Aku Hayato Gokudera, Storm Guardian. Aku adalah tangan kanan Juudaime atau Vongola Decimo" Akhirnya yang terakhir adalah yang berambut perak yang memberanikan diri memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Aku Furie." Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Hei, kenalkan dirimu" Furie mencolek bahu temannya itu.

"Hm..., aku panggil saja Lirina" Ekpresi wajahnya tampak lebih lembut dari tadi.

"Selamat datang Furie-san, Liri.."

"Jangan pakai san. Aku tak suka namaku diberi embel-embel yang menyusahkan. Hanya 'Lirina'! Jika masih melanggar i'll send you to hell!" Selanya yang membuat semua anggota langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Cloud Guardian mereka dan berpikir kompak dalam hati "mereka mirip!"

"Kebetulan anggota Varia selain Xanxus masih ada di sini, kalian mau bertemu mereka?"

"Tak masalah" Jawab Lirina cuek.

"Dengan senang hati" Furie mencubit lengan temannya. "Sopanlah sedikit!"

"Kalau aku tak sopan, sudah kuserang langsung skylar itu!" Lirina memberengut melirik Hibari yang memasang tampang sinis padanya.

.

Vongola Decimo beserta Guardiannya (minus Hibari dan Mukuro yang tampaknya suka sama sikap Lirina ama Hibari) agak sweatdrop karena kata-kata Lirina.

.

Mereka memasuki ruang kerja Vongola dan melihat 4 orang sedang duduk-duduk menikmati cemilan dan teh sambil membaca laporan. Seorang remaja yang berambut hijau dan memakai topi kodok, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang berponi panjang dan tiara miring di kepalanya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut panjang perak dan terakhir laki-laki yang berjambul aneh dan memakai kaca mata hitam.

.

"Nah semuanya, inilah anggota baru kita, yang ini Furie-san dan ini *dipelototi* Lirina" ucap Tsunayoshi susah payah agar tak meletakkan kata apapun di belakang nama gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Huwa...h! Imut-imut!" Yang berkacamata hitam tiba-tiba bangun dan mencubit pipi Furie dengan gemas dan memeluk Lirina dengan erat. "Manisnya!"

"Lepaskan aku GAY IDIOT!" Teriak Lirina kesal.

"Mou..., galaknya!" meski begitu dia tetap saja senyum-senyum yang menurut gadis itu terlihat mesum.

"Ushishishishishi...! Dia langsung tahu julukan untuk Lussuria" kikik si pirang.

"Yang pirang itu Belphegor, yang sedang membaca dan pakai topi itu Fran, dan yang rambut panjang ini Squalo" Tsunayoshi menjelaskan. Keduanya hanya manggut-manggut.

"VOI! Yang mana yang akan ikut dengan kami?" Squalo menghampiri keduanya, melihat dari kepala hingga kaki.

"Ah, aku belum menunjuk siapa yang akan ikut dengan Varia..." tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidaklah gatal.

"VOI! BODOH! Kami ini mencari anggota yang kuat! Kalau bisa dia juga akan menjadi Cloud Guardian baru!" teriaknya di depan kedua gadis itu, sontak keduanya menutup telinganya dengan jari.

.

Gokudera yang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan penampilan keduanya berbisik pada bossnya "Juudaime, biar mereka yang memutuskan akan memilih siapa setelah mengetes mereka."

"Ma, ma! Itu benar. Jangan membuat mereka terpaksa." Yamamoto manggut-manggut.

"Dasar yakyu baka! Tentu merea harus mau meski dipaksa!"

"Apa Lirina dan Furie-san bisa pakai flame ring?"

.

Furie menggeleng, Lirina menunjukkan ketiga cincinnya. Cincin perak dengan permata kuning Sun, cincin emas permata indigo Mist dan cincin platina berwarna biru muda Rain.

.

"Wow, aku belum pernah lihat ada yang bisa pakai lebih dari 2!" Gokudera tampak berbinar-binar.

.

Seorang perempuan berambut biru sebahu dengan model nanas masuk membawa dua buah map tipis dan menyerahkannya pada Tsuna dan Squalo.

.

"Nah, yang baru datang ini adalah Crome Dokuro, dia juga Mist Guardian."

"Salam kenal, aku sudah lihat data kalian. Ternyata Furie-san pernah bekerja di CEDEF dan Lirina lulusan sekolah mafia. Lirina-san dulu berlatih dengan Reborn-san dan Furie-san dengan Collonelo-san."

"HIEEE? Kau pernah dilatih Reborn?" gadis mungil itu nyengir.

"Meski hanya beberapa bulan dan dia guru yang super kejam, masih lebih baik saat aku belajar menggunakan senjata dari Collonelo." Furie mengangguk setuju karena pernah melihat temannya itu berlatih. "Aku tak hanya belajar pada keduanya sih, master Iemitsu, kak Dino dan Basil juga banyak membantuku."

"EXTREME! Berarti kita saudara seperguruan!" Ryouhe menyalami keduanya dengan semangat 45 (?) "HEI LIRINA! APA KAU MAU IKUT LATIHAN TINJU?"

"Maaf kak Ryouhei. Aku lebih tertarik pada Judo, Karate dan Taekwondo"

"Olahraga yang EXTREME untuk perempuan!"

"Dasar shibafu atama! Tinju juga lebih tak cocok untuk perempuan!"

"Kufufufu..., mungkin Lirina cocok jad partner Kyouya dan Takeshi"

"Kak Lirina, kak Furi, lain kali kita latihan menembak dan tarung sama-sama ya? I-pin pasti suka pada kalian!" remaja berkemeja ala kulit sapi itu pun tak mau kalah.

"Boleh saja, Lambo" Jawab keduanya.

"Hei, bisakah kalian tenang? Aku tak suka orang ribut!" Kata Lirina pada Gokudera dan Ryouhei yang masih saja adu mulut.

"Ini sudah biasa Lirina, jadi tak usah perdulikan mereka" Tsuna memasang angel smilenya.

"Yah, terserah lah..." Lirina dan Furi angkat bahu, mereka sudah lelah 2 hari naik pesawat dan 3 jam naik mobil dari bandara.

.

Squalo masih membaca setiap lembar data Lirina dan Furie akhirnya melempar data itu pada Lussuria. "VOI, aku mau si kecil ini! Dia bisa menjadi pengganti Cloud Guardian yang sudah kosong!"

"Bukannya dia tak bisa pakai Cloud Ring?" tanya Tsunayoshi heran.

"Sebenarnya boss, Lirina bisa menggunakan 5 macam Flame sekaligus." Sahut Chrome yang di sambut pelototan dari semuanya.

"APA?" seru mereka.

"Apa semengejutkan itu?" tanya gadis itu dengan tampang bingung.

"Ini belum pernah ada tahu! Apa kau yakin kau bukan Sky user!" Gokudera tampaknya masih belum yakin.

Kedua gadis itu menggeleng yakin "Lirina tak pernah bisa menggunakan Sky Ring dan Lighning."

"VOI, kenapa kau hanya pakai 3?"

"Karena yang lain belum jadi, cincin mist dan Rain ini juga belum diberikan weapon box yang cocok denganku jadi sekarang aku hanya menggunakan Weapon box Sun Ring."

"Ushishishishi...! menarik! Hey Fran! Jangan membaca saja!" Stab,stab,stab! Si pirang melempar beberapa pisau pada remaja yang sedang membaca.

"Bel senpaiii! Sakit tahu!" ia menggerutu dengan nada monotone membuat kedua gadis berpikir kalau 'anak ini lucu'.

"Dasar un-cute kohai!"

"Fake prince penganggu!"

.

Kedua anggota baru itu tampaknya harus membiasakan kuping dan mata mereka dengan semua keributan ini. Akhirnya diputuskan Lirina-lah yang ikut dengan Varia sementara Furie akan menjadi menjadi asisten Spanner sebagai ahli komputer dan pengamanan data. Satu kejutan lagi, ternyata Lirina adalah adik angkat Spanner dan Shouichi Irie. Menjelang sore, Lirina dan anggota Varia bertolak ke Varia HQ karena Xanxus bilang mereka harus ada di sana ketika ia pulang besok. Belphegor naik Lamborghini merahnya bersama Fran dan Lirina sementara Squalo dan Lussura beserta anak buah Varia lainnya naik di 3 mobil Range Rover hitam.

.

"Kau sungguh beruntung pangeran mau mengajakmu naik mobilnya, new un-cute kohai."

"Aku tak minta ikut denganmu. Lagi pula aku tak suka mobil, semahal atau secanggih apapun. Aku lebih suka naik motor. Toh aku bisa terbang naik weapon box"

"Sekarang ada 2 orang yang jadi un-cute kohai? Senpai tak bisa menghilangkannya dariku?" keuh Fran.

"Tidak!" sahutnya ketus.

"Pangeran egois..." Keluh Lirina dan Fran bersamaan.

"Ushishishishi..., kalau bukan di dalam mobil, sudah pangeran hukum kalian!"

"Tak takut!" sekali lagi mereka kompak.

"Lirina...! Berapa usiamu?"

"22 tahun ini."

"Wah, kau lebih tua 3 tahun dariku! Padahal kukira kita seumuran."

"Ushishishishishi...! Kalian tetap masih anak-anak!"

"Memang berapa usiamu Belly?" tanya Lirina dengan memberi penekanan di kata terakhirnya.

"Jangan panggil pangeran seperti si GAYLORD itu!"

"Bel-senpai 26 tahun."

"Seumuran kakak-kakakku, belum nikah juga? Nga laku ya?"

"Jaga mulutmu! Pangeran punya banyak pacar tahu!"

"Play boy toh. Kalau begitu jangan dekat-dekat aku."

"Kenapa Lirina?"

"Aku benci playboy!" mata gadis itu berkilat, cukup membuat Fran menelan ludah.

"Ushishishishi! Berarti kau jomblo ya?" ejek Belphegor.

"Tidak, aku punya pacar yang baik." Gadis itu nyengir melirik kedua pemuda itu bergantian.

"He..? Siapa?"

"Byakuran." Wajah gadis itu agak bersemu merah saat mengucapkan nama Primo Gesoo Famiglia.

"Apa?" Seru Belphegoar dan Fran bersamaan.

.

Laju mobil itu seketika berhenti. Belphegor (kalo mata si Bel keliatan) dan Fran menatap Lirina dengan pandangan tak percaya. Untung saja itu jalan yang sepi, jika tidak pasti udah kejadian tabrakan beruntun. Sesaat kemudian, mobil itu kembali melaju pelan. Gadis itu mengelus dada untuk menghentikan debaran jantungnya karena kaget saat mobil tiba-tiba berhenti.

.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu dia dulu musuh kalian, tapi sekarang tidak kan?"

'Kau pacaran dengan bossmu? Hebat."

"Dia bukan bossku!"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

"Hampir setahun. Dia lah yang memberiku Sun-ring ini."

"Oh..., hadiah yang sangat jauh dari romantis"

"Ushishishishi...!"

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kalian! Pasangan aneh!"

"Bukan urusanmu pangeran aneh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di varia HQ jam 12 malam karena singgah di sebuah restoran untuk makan malam dan istirahat sejenak. Lirina dan Fran tertidur di kursi belakang, Lirina bersandar di pundak Fran, dan kepala Fran ada di atasnya. Lussuria tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat hal itu, segera ia memotret mereka sebagai first moment.

.

"Franny..., kita sudah sampai!"

"Hm..? Oh..., sudah sampai? Lirina!"

"VO..!" Mulut Squalo ditutup oleh Lussuria.

"Sshhh! Jangan bangunkan dia! Pasti dia lelah setelah 2 hari naik pesawat dan ikut dalam perjalanan selama ini tanpa istirahat. Kau bisa gendong dia kan Fran?" Tanya Lussuria.

"Tidak masalah." Sahut remaja itu meski dengan mata setengah merem.

"Sudah, aku saja. Masa kodok cebol ini menggendong perempuan yang tingginya hampir sama dengan dia" Belphegor mengambil Lirina dari gendongan Fran.

"Bel senpai?" Squalo dan Lussuria saling pandang dan menatap Belphegor dengan heran.

"Dimana kamarnya?"

"Oh, di sebelah kamar Fran! Ada kamar kosong yang sudah kusiapkan seminggu lalu untuknya"

"Ayo kodok!"

"Mmmm!" Gumam Fran setengah mengantuk.

"Hei Squalo, kau merasakannya tidak?"

"Apa? Si bocah tiara itu jadi baik?" Lussuria senyum-senyum tanda setuju.

"Mungkin ia tertarik pada Lirina!"

"Rasanya dia tak mungkin pacaran dengan anak baru itu"

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan Squ juga suka Lirina?"

"Bodoh! Anak baru itu pacar Byakuran Gesso, tahu!"

"Eehhh?" Lussuria pasang gaya kaget ala shoujo gagal.

"Kau berisik! (yang berisik itu kamu squalo!) Aku mau tidur juga!" Squalo menguap lebar dan meninggalkan Lussuria yang masih dengan gaya shoujo gagalnya.

"Mou..., ini akan jadi sangat rumit, tapi menarik!"

.

Belphegor yang menggendong Lirina tampak sesekali melirik Fran lalu Lirina bergantian. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan atau seperti apa tatapannya terhadap Lirina dan Fran, tak ada yang tahu karena wajahnya tertutup poni tebal. (ziho: makannya saia pengen banget memangkasnya!*di lempari piso)

.

"Hey, bukakan pintunya."

"Iya..."

.

Belphegor merebahkan Lirina di tempat tidur queen size yang ada di ruangan itu, kamar Lirina ini agak beda dengan kamar lain karena beberapa isinya sudah disesuaikan untuk anak perempuan walau tidak terlalu merubah dekor asli kamar itu. Lirina masih lelap dalam tidurnya, tak terusik sedikit pun. Ia terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya walau telinganya masih samar-samar mendengar sekeliling. Fran menghidupkan ac agar kamar itu lebih sejuk, tak lama kemudian beberapa anak buah low rank datang membawakan koper-kopr milik Lirina.

.

"Sepertinya Lussuria sudah tahu kalau yang datang perempuan ya." Fran mendekati meja rias yang diatasnya tertata beberapa set kosmetik dengan merk terkenal dengan harga mahal.

"Hm..., dia sampai menyiapkan meja rias dan kosmetik selengkap ini."

"Tapi sepertinya Lirina tak suka pakai kosmetik, tak ada bekas bedak menempel di bajumu senpai." Fran melirik kemeja merah Belphegor yang tadi sempat bergesekan dengan wajah Lirina saat ia menggendongnya ala bridal-style.

" Benar juga. cewek tomboy berambut panjang, ushishishishishi..."

"Hm..., malam senpai..."

"Baiklah, pangeran juga sudah lelah! Selama tidur kodok!"

.

Setelah mematikan semua lampu, Fran menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan. Jadilah inilah malam dimana anggota baru Varia akan memulai harinya keesokan hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Lirina terbangun jam 8 pagi, ia mencari-cari handphonenya yang berdering dan menemukannya di atas bufet. Kopernya ada di pojok dekat lemari pakaian. Dimatikannya alarm itu dan mulai membuka kopernya untuk mencari pakaian ganti dan handuk. Saat ia sedang berpakaian pintu kamarnya di ketuk oleh Fran.

.

"Lirinaaa, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dari balik pintu, tak berani langsung masuk karena takut salah situasi. Ditangannya ada beberapa lembar mantel dan jaketVaria

"Iya, masuk saja!"

"Lirina?" ia menengokkan kepalanya lebih dulu menatap sesisi ruangan yang kosong kemudian masuk pelan-pelan.

"Aku di kamar mandi!"

"Aku letakkan jaket dan mantelmu di sini ya!" katanya seraya meletakkan semua bawaannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Eh, tunggu!" Lirina keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. Pipi Fran merona karena saat itu dia bisa melihat belahan dada Lirina saat kemeja itu belum terkancing sepenuhnya. "Bisa antar aku keliling tempat ini?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi kita sarapan dulu ya."

"Iya! Eh, di sini ada danau atau sungai tidak?" tanyanya sambil mencoba mantel dan jaketnya satu persatu.

"Ada. Di selatan kastil ini ada danau yang tidak terlalu besar dan cukup jernih airnya"

"Asik!" akhirnya ia menggunakan manelnya. "Nanti kita kesana ya?"

"Fran, jika tak cepat-cepat kau akan dimarahi Squalo lagi!" seorang perempuan dengan tudung yang menutupi wajahnya masuk kekamar Lirina sambil menggerutu.

"Baiklah Mammon!"

"Huh aku tak suka disuruh-suruh gratis! Cepat! Kau juga anak baru!"

"Eh? Itu siapa?"

"Mammon. Ilusionis Varia sebelum aku, dia terkadang main kesini walau sekarang ia bekerjasama dengan Verde-san"

"Ilmuan gila Verde?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Sedikit. Aku terkadang bertemu dengan Verde di beberapa pertemuan famiglia saat bersama Byakuran dan Shouichi-nii. Dia juga yang membuatkan Rain dan Mist ring ini secara khusus atas pesanan master Iemitsu."

.

Mereka ngobrol sambil menuju dapur, Lirina tampaknya bisa mengingat semua dengan cepat dan punya feeling bagus. Buktinya ia bisa menghindari pisau dari Bephegor dan lemparan gelas dari Xanxus saat mereka masuk dapur. Xanxus menyeringai melihat anggota barunya itu lebih normal dibanding anggota Varia lainya. Bagaimana tidak? Kelompok elite Varia terdiri dari laki-laki berisik yang mirip perempuan, stalker, banci, pangeran narsis maniak darah dan strawberry (sama-sama merah), bocah berwajah datar serta bayi matre. Paling tidak kali ini ada perempuan sungguhan yang walau kelihatan kecil dan tomboy, namun bisa mengimbangi semua anggota seniornya, termasuk menghindari serangan brutal bosnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, scum! Seminggu ini kau harus membiasakan diri dan mengingat semua empat di sini. Setelah itu baru aku akan memberimu misi!"

"Baiklah, sebenarnya 3 hari cukup kok. Kalau diberi 1 minggu aku bisa main ke Vongola mengunjungi Furi"

"Terserah kau. Pangeran sampah, kodok sampah, kalian yang menemani dia selama seminggu ini!"

"Baik boss!" hanya Fran yang menjawab. Bel sibuk memoles pisaunya. Mereka pun segera memulai acara makan pagi bersama yang sangat jarang terjadi karena tak selalu semua Guardian bisa berkumpul terutama sang boss yang sering telat bangun.

.

.

.

"Kalian punya motor?"

"Bel-senpai, Levi dan Squalo Taichou punya." jawab Fran.

"Bukan motor untuk laki-laki! seperti Matica atau apa lah misalnya produk jepang yang cocok untuk perempuan."

"Huh, scum! Kau bisa pakai mobil kan?"

"Aku tak suka mobil. Ya sudahlah. Aku beli sendiri saja, yang bagasinya besar..."

"Tidak apa Rin! Biar mama Lussuria yang pilihkan!"

"Nanti aku ganti uangmu. Kalau bisa aku minta yang warna biru."

"Huh, scum! Terserah kalian saja, jika dia memang ingin motor belikan saja. Toh itu harganya murah."

"Wah, boss mau belikan pakai uang kas?"

"Ada masalah?" Xanxus mendelik.

"E..h! tidak! Akan kubelikan yang bagus!"

"Terimakasih boss! Eh aku hampir lupa ada salam dari Ran untukmu!"

.

Xanxus yang sedang meneguk Tequilanya tiba-tiba tersedak, sementara Lirina senyum- senyum melanjutkan makannya. Semua yang ada di sana menatap mereka dengan bingung. Dengan wajah agak merah, Xanxus meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah melempar Lirina dengan gelas wine yang bisa dihindarinya seperti saat masuk dapur tadi. Lirina diberi sebuah kotak berisi Cloud Ring Varia yang dulu dipakai oleh Golamosca. Karena kegedean akhirnya cincin itu dipasang di kalungnya.

.

"Tempat ini bsar sekali ya!"

"Hm.., aku juga beberapa kali tersesat saat bulan pertama di sini."

"Kodok memang ber-IQ rendah!"

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan, kira-kira siapa yang bakal jadi partnerku?"

"Karena kamu pegang cloud ring, mungkin partnermu bel-senpai dan squalo-taichou"

"Mending gantung diri dari pada sama Belphegor" Lirina menunduk sebelum 5 pisau menusuk kepalanya.

"Wow!"

"Che, liat juga! Kau lebih gesit dari kodok!" sekali lagi ia melempar pisau dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak.

"Kau saja yang lamban, pageran narsis!" ejek gadis itu sambil merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan sepasang kelereng biru dan perak kemudia mengubahnya menjadi sebuah sabit besar ala dewa kematian.

"Apa katamu?" kali ini puluhan pisau terbang disekitar Belphegor, Fran segera mengungsikan diri, menjauh beberapa meter agar tak kena sasaran.

.

Jadilah Lirina dan Belphegor bertarung untuk pertama kalinya, Fran menonton sambil makan popcorn bersama Mammon –kebetulan lewat- dan beberapa anak buah Varia lainnya. Xanxus, Squalo dan Levi juga menonton dari ruang kerjanya yang memang ada di depan tempat keduanya bertarung. Squalo dan Xanxus tampak senang akhirnya ada juga yang bisa dan mau meladeni pangeran narsis itu. Levi cemberut melihat bosnya senyum-senyum saat melihat Lirina dan Belphegor bertarung.

.

3 jam kemudian kedua petarung itu duduk di rumput karena kelelahan. Belum ada yang mengaku kalah maupun terlihat akan kalah karena mereka sama-sama bisa menghindari serangan masing-masing dan membalas. Ada beberapa luka goresan di tubuh dan wajah mereka, tapi itu bukan hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Apa lagi Lirina mengubah kelereng itu menjadi bermacam-macam bentuk untuk menyerang Belphegor, termasuk menjadi puluhan belati yang pola serangannya mirip Gokudera Hayato dan Belphegor sendiri.

.

"Silahkan" Fran memberikan mereka masing-masing sebotol jus apel dan strawberry

"Thank's Fran! Aku memang butuh minum!" Lirina menenggak jus apelnya sementara Belphegor makin cemberut karena tak bisa menjatuhkan junior barunya yang masih saja menampakkan ekspresi mengejek padanya.

"Kalian tampak bersenang senang ya..." Semuanya menoleh pada sosok berambut putih yang turun dari pohon yang ada didekat Lirina. Lirina langsung bangun dan menghampiri orang itu, wajahnya terlihat gembira saat ia memeluknya "Kau kangen padaku, Rin?"

Fran dan Belphegor tahu siapa itu karena mereka pernah bertemu dan hampir bertarung dengannya. Byakuran Gesso, Primo Gesso Famiglia yang dulu merupakan pemilik mare ring dan penjelajah dimensi.

"Iya! Kau kemana saja? Sejak aku ikut Master Iemitsu untuk berlatih kau tak sekalipun menghubungiku!" semuanya terperangah karena Cloud Guardian baru itu tadinya hampir sama miskin ekspresi dan dingin dengan Kyouya Hibari kini tampak senang dan wajahnya bersemu tipis.

"Maaf ya, apa yang kau inginkan untuk menggantinya?"

"Nanti saja aku mintanya. Sejak kapan kamu disini?"

"Sudah sejam. Aku melihatmu bertarung dengan _Prince The Ripper_. Itu mengesankan"

"Kalian betul-betul pacaran ya?" tanya Fran.

"Susah sekali meyakinkan orang-orang kami ini pacaran, ini sudah yang keberapa ya?"

"Ngak tahu." Gadis itu dengan manja menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Byakuran yang kini memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ushishishishi...! Karena memang tidak meyakinkan kalau tak dilihat langsung, mau apa kau kesini Byakuran?"

"Tentu saja menemui pacarku." Byakuran memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir. "Aku sudah bilang kok mau kesini pada Xanxus"

"Kau tak kerja?"

"Tentu saja kerja. Aku kabur dari Shou-chan dan Kikyo, nanti sore aku kembali ke markas kok."

"Pakai teleport lagi?"

"Yup! Kalau mobil kan lama"

"Dasar tukang kabur! Kerja yang benar dong! Hanya karena aku tak ada kau jadi sering kabur ya?"

"Apa kau tak senang aku susah payah kesini untuk menemuimu? Kita kan sudah 3 bulan tak ketemu!" Byakuran pasang tampang merajuk.

"Stupid albino! Jangan berwajah aneh begitu!"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan julukan itu dong!"

.

Fran, dan Lirina melanjutkan keliling markas itu bersama Byakuran sementara Belphegor memilih kembali ke dalam dan nonton film horor. Mammon pergi karena ada telpon dari Verde. Sore harinya Byakuran betul-betul harus kembali kerja karena di handphonenya ada 20 pesan dan 50 misscall dari Shouchi Irie. Byakuran memberikan sebungus marsmallow pada Fran sebagai perkenalan.

.

"Fran, berteman dengan Rin selama dia disini ya?"

"Baiklah..., kau mau marsmallow?" ia menyodorkan pada Lirina

"Aku tak suka marsmallow yang rasa original" Lirina menolaknya.

"Rin, semoga kau cepat menemukannya ya."

"Kau juga..." Lirina memeluk Byakuran dan Byakuran mencium pipi kanan Lirina lalu menghilang ditelan lubang hitam.

"Hoo, ternyata dia memang bukan manusia biasa! Apa maksudnya tadi?"

"Itu rahasia kami Fran, rahasia yang membuat kami menjadi pacar." Lirina meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di bibirnya dan tersenyum simpul. Fran agak bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi Lirina dibanding saat mereka pertama bertemu, bagaikan punya seribu wajah.

"Kalian pasangan aneh yang unik."

"Terimakasih..." Lirina kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu perlahan. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat lalu melepas kepangan rambutnya sehingga rambut itu tergerai lurus hingga sepanjang separuh tubuhnya. "Berarti Byakuran juga belum menemukan orang yang tepat? Kalau aku mungkin selamanya takkan ketemu."

"Ushishishishi..., ketemu apa?"

.

Lirina mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas tepat tidurnya, melihat Belphegor sedang di sana sambil mendengarkan i-podnya dan di sampingnya ada sepiring besar kue Strawberry Blackforest.

.

"Jangan makan di atas tempat tidur! Apa lagi ini kamarku!"

"Ushishishishishi...! pangeran hanya mau tahu apa saja barang-barang milik kohainya"

"Dasar penjahat! Awas kau menjatuhkan makanan di kasurku!" Lirina memeriksa kopernya dan mulai menatanya kedalam lemari pakaian. "Apa saja yang sudah kau ambil?"

"Permen coklat karamel yang rasanya enak! Buku komik dan novel, i-pod, dan buku harian."

"Kembaikan!" Lirina segera menyambar buku bersampul indigo dan merah marun itu. "Kau sudah membacanya?"

"Belum."

"Benarkah?"

"Pangeran tidak bohong."

"Naikkan ponimu dan katakan itu sambil menatapku!"

"Tidak mau!" Meski dengan pedang terancung di lehernya Belphegor tetap tenang.

.

Lirina naik ke tempat tidur, memengang wajah Belphegor dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga beberapa cm jarak mereka berdua. Belphegor kaget dengan yang dilakukan Lirina, ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dari jarak sedekat ini walau poninya yang tebal menghalangi, matanya yang dark brown menatap tajam bagai menembus langsung ke jantungnya. Ia berontak saat Lirina menaikkan poninya, ditutupnya matanya rapat-rapat. Ia tak mau orang-orang melihat matanya.

.

"Jika kau tak bohong tatap aku! Katakan kau tak melihatnya!"

"Tak ada yang boleh melihat mataku! Menyingkir dariku!"

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Karena bola matamu berwarna tak seperti manusia umumnya? Putih, emas, kuning, ungu atau merah? Bukan hanya kau yang pernah kulihat memiliki warna mata berbeda!"

.

Belphegor berhenti berontak, namun matanya masih tertutup. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan terlihatlah warna bolamata itu untuk pertama kalinya. Lirina masih saja tak melepaskan tangannya dari poni dan wajah Belphegor.

.

"Kau melihat, membaca atau mengintipnya atau tidak?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Mata mereka bertatapan langsung.

"Tidak! Pangeran tak melakukannya! Kau puas?" ditepisnya tangan itu dan menurunkan kembali poninya ke tempat semula, ia segera menjauhkan diri dari Lirina.

"_Red blood_, kukira tadinya _red wine_ seperti auramu." Gumam gadis itu.

"Hah?"

"Bukan-apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja makanmu dan jangan membuat kotor, aku mau membereskan sisa barangku yang lain."

.

Dengan santai seolah tak ada apa-apa Lirina turun dari tempat tidur dan melanjutkan beres-beresnya. Tentu saja sang Strorm Guardian itu terperangah tak percaya betapa cueknya sikap kohai barunya itu setelah melakukan hal yang tergolong berani pada lawan jenis. Sejam kemudian Lirina selesai memberesan isi ke 3 koper besarnya. Kini ia mengeluarkan isi tas ransel biru hitam miliknya yang berisi peralatan mandi dan lainnya.

.

"Semuanya strawberry? Manis..." Belphegor meraih parfum itu dan menyemprokan sedikit di pergelangan tangannya, lalu ia meraih sekotak lulur aroma strawberry dan membuka salah satunya "Ushishishishi..., baunya harum dan manis..."

"Aku suka strawberry, apel dan coklat" ia menunjukkan kotak lain yang berisi lulur dan lipgloss aroma coklat dan apel.

"Pangeran suka strawberry" sepertinya Belphegor sudah lupa apa dengan yang trjadi beberapa saat lalu. "Kau ini ternyata tipe yang kekanak-kanakan ya?"

Lirina meletakkan semua alat mandinya di rak penyimpanan kamar mandi. "Kenapa sih Lussuria membelikanku make up? Aku tak pernah pakai benda-benda ini selain bedak dan lipstik! Kulitku gatal jika pakai make up tertentu. Akan kukembalikan yang tidak aku perlukan."

"Cewek aneh..."

"Kau juga aneh!"

"Kalian berdua aneh!" Fran menyela sambil mendorong troli berisi makanan. "Lussuria bilang kalian tak turun untuk makan malam jadi aku disuruh membawakan ini. Bel-senpai, tadi kucari ke kamar lho!"

"Makasih Fran. hei Bel, kembalikan lulurku!"

"Pangeran suka, yang ini untuk pangeran!"

"Cowok mau luluran? Sendiri? Memang kamu bisa?"

"Huh, pangeran bisa apa saja!"

"Kecuali masak!" sela Fran yang dihadiahi beberapa pisau ke topinya.

"Terserah lah. Itu kan bukan merek mahal. Itu lulur tradisional dari negaraku."

"Pokoknya pengeran suka. Tak peduli ini merek apa dan buatan mana."

"Pangeran egosi..." Fran dan Lirina mengucapkannya berbarengan.

"Kalian duo kohai yang tidak imut!" Oke, kali ini Belphegor yakin kalau kedua juniornya ini akan jadi duo kompak yang menyebalkan baginya. Yang satu pemuda miskin ekspresi dan omongannya selalu mengejeknya dan gadis yang selalu sinis, galak serta cuek dengan lawan jenis.

.

.

.

Lirina membiarkan Fran dan Belphegor bermain dengan Game miliknya sementara ia membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu. Tanpa sadar ia mulai menyanyi mengikuti alunan lagu dari headsetnya yang membuat Belphegor dan Fran menghentikan permainan mereka dan menoleh pada Lirina. Jelek? Tidak, suara Lirina cukup merdu untuk lidah tajam dan galaknya walau lagu yang ia nyanyikan adalah lagu yang slow. Ruangan itu juga dipenuhi oleh bau harum apel dari pengharum ruangan Lirina dan strawberry dari parfum yang di semprotan seenaknya oleh Belphegor. Fran lebih dulu meninggalkan kamar itu untuk membawa piring dan gelas bekas mereka ngemil saat main game. Sementara Belphegor masih meneruskan gamenya sambil makan kue tart coklatnya. Lirina sudah tertidur, karena ia lelah berkelahi seharian dengan Bephegor dan jalan-jalan mengeilingi seluruh areal Varia HQ.

.

Tanpa suara pemuda itu mendekati tempat tidur juniornya, menatap gadis yang tertidur dengan headset masih menutup telinganya dan sebuah buku novel fiksi yang mungkin setebal 500 halaman di dadanya. Ia meninggalkan kamar itu setelah mematikan lampu.

.

.

.

"Kalau tidur wajahnya seperti anak-anak..." Belphegor duduk di depan meja laptop di kamarnya. Ia membuka sebuah folder yang berisi tanggal hari ini. Ada ratusan gambar hasil scan di sana. "aku memang tidak melihat, mengintip, atau membacanya... tapi aku menscannya! Ushishishishishi..."

.

Ternyata isi folder itu adalah hasil scan dari diary Lirina saat dia sedang keliling Varia HQ bersama Fran dan Byakuran. Sungguh ia bingung membaca isi dari tulisan di halama- halaman awal karena bahasanya tak ia mengerti. Terpaksa ia membuka internet dan menggunakan translet online. Untung saja semuanya tulisan romawi. Saat menerjemahkan halaman- halaman awal ia senyum-senyum dan sesekali tertawa. Selama 4 hari tiap malam Belphegor berkutat dengan hasil curiannya itu. Lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa dengan semua bahasa itu dan tak terlalu membutuhkan transletor. Namun pada halaman 160an ia mulai kehilangan senyumnya dan sesekali terdiam cukup lama sebelum melanjutkan bacanya. Ia menggeleng dengan bingung, menghela nafas dan bergumam tak jelas.

.

Mendekat halaman 200an semuanya mulai di tulis dalam bahasa inggris. Sangat sedikit kisah saat ia masih sma. Kebanyakan diary itu ditulis saat Lirina SMP, dan isinya semua membuat Belphegor tertawa. Namun saat SMA isi diary itu hanya keluhan, kebencian dan kemarahan pada ayahnya. Diary ini terakhir diisi 8 bulan lalu, tak ada apapun yang tertulis selanjutnya. Belphegor tercenung melihat 4 isi halaman terakhir, yang berisi tentang hubungan Lirina dan Byakuran.

.

"Apa mereka itu tak punya otak sampai menjalani hubungan seperti itu?"

.

Belphegor melangkah keluar kamar untuk mengambil segelas susu hangat namun ia mendengar suara tawa Lirina sedang bicara dengan seseorang di balkon yang ada di ujung koridor kamar Lirina. Ia agak menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pilar putih besar dan melihat Lirina sedang duduk di atas meja membelakanginya bersama Byakuran. Mereka ngobrol dengan bahasa yang asing di telinga Bel, bahkan bahasa itu tak digunakan atau tersisip di diarinya. Byakuran tersenyum sambil membelai dan mengecup kening Lirina. Dan saat itulah pandangan Bel dan Byakuran bertemu, dan Byakuran tersenyum mengejek padanya. Dengan sengaja Byakuran membalikkan posisi Lirina kesamping dan menciumnya di bibir. Menciumnya dengan ciuman basah yang membuat Belphegor bisa mendengar desahan Lirina di antara ciuman mereka.

.

'Bukan urusan pangeran.' Katanya dalam hati kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Memang tak banyak perubahan pastinya kalian juga sadar ini sama dengan gabungan dari 2 chapter sebelumnya. Mohon maaf sebelumnya yah jika masih ada kesalahan tulis so?

MIND TO REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character and Story belong by Eddreine**

Rate : still T

.

~Normal~

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian Xanxus memberikan misi pada Lirina bersama Belphegor dan Fran. mereka diminta menyelidiki sebuah famiglia yang dicurigai melakukan semacam percobaan pada tubuh manusia.

.

"Hei Lirina, kau sudah selesai mengcopy datanya?"

"Sebentar lagi..."

"Che, lama! Pangeran sudah bosan!"

"Ini datanya makan banyak tempat tahu! Ah selesai!"

"Bagus! Habisi mereka!"

"Bel senpai kumat lagi..."

.

Lirina tak ikut membantai para penyerang itu, ia memilih membuat mereka pingsan dan melumpuhkan mereka tanpa membunuh. Fran juga menggunakan ilusinya untuk menutupi keberadaan mereka saat melewati lorong yang penuh dengan cctv.

.

"Halo, boss! Kami sudah dapat datanya. Besok kami akan kembali ke markas" Belphegor menelpon Xanxus untuk melapor. "Tenang saja, kodok dan si kecil tak terluka kok! Pangeran melindungi mereka!"

"Aku tak dilindungi olehmu!" Sebuah kelereng mengenai kepala Belphegor.

"Aduh...! Sakit tahu!"

"Salah Bel-senpai sendiri..."

"Dasar duo kohai tak imut!"

"Biarin!" jawab Lirina dan Fran bersamaan.

.

Saat mereka sedang adu pendapat, mereka tak menyadari ada seseorang mengincar Lirina. mengetahui sasarannya lengah, saat itulah sebuah peluru ditembakkan ke arah Lirina. Belphegor segera menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya dan melempar pisau kearah penembak itu. Lirina dan Belphegor jatuh ke rumput sementara penembak mati karena tusukan itu mengenai perut dan jantungnya.

.

"Belphegor?"

"Bel senpai!"

"Che.., Cuma kena bahu kok. Kau tak apa Lirina?"

"Hei, jangan malah bertanya padaku!" Lirina mengeluarkan weapon boxnya dan mengubah kelerengnya menjadi pisau dan penjepit. "Akan kukeluarkan pelurunya!"

"Jangan, kau takkan bisa melihat darah!"

"Aku ini bukan cewek berhati lemah! Fran, pegang dia! Gigit saputangan ini Bel, aku tak mau gigimu hancur saat aku mengeluarkan peluru itu! Ini sudah kuberi sedikit obat bius"

"B...baiklah" Fran segera memegang Bephegor dan Lirina membuka bajunya.

"Pelurunya tidak dalam. Tahan ya..."

"Uugh!" Belphegor meringgis saat Lirina merobek luka itu. "U..h...!"

"Yak! Aku dapat pelurunya!" sebuir peluru berlumuran darah sepanjang 2cm menggelinding di samping Fran.

"Ce..cepat sekali!" Fran tercengang. Semuanya tak lebih dari 20 detik.

"Aku mau menyelamatkan orang, bukan menyiksanya. Nah sekarang, Dom Meduse, Jilly!" Lirina mengeluarkan sun weapon box-nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa ubur-ubur kotak. "Sembuhkan luka Belphegor!"

.

Kelima ubur-ubur itu mengeluarkan flamenya mulai menyembuhkan luka di punggung Belphegor. Sedikit demi sedikit luka itu menutup dan Belphegor mulai tenang.

.

"Untung tak kena tulang bahu." Gadis itu mendesah lega

"Bel-senpai? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sudah tak apa. Sudah tak seperti tadi."

"Belphegor, lain kali jangan melindungiku."

"Tugas seorang laki-laki melindungi wanita, walau pangeran tak-"

"Aku tak butuh perlindungan!"

"Kau ini! Bukannya berterimaksih!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Kita kembali ke penginapan saja!

"Huh, baiklah!"

.

.

.

.

.~Sampai di penginapan~

.

~Belphegor side~

.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti pangeran? Pergilah ke kamarmu!"

"Aku masih harus memeriksanya! Apa sudah sembuh sempurna atau belum!"

"Che, baiklah!" Aku melepaskan pakaian dan membiarkan dia membersihkan darah di tubuhku dengan handuk dan air hangat. "Masih ada tidak?"

"Masih sedikit. Akan kusembuhkan segera" Sekali lagi si mungil ini mengeluarkan weapon boxnya dan menyembuhkan luka itu sampai benar-benar menutup tak berbekas. "Yak, sudah sembuh sempurna!"

"Huh, baguslah."

"Mandilah senpai, kau masih bau darah"

"Kau juga lho."

"Eh? Ah... ternyata aku juga kena!"

"Kau tak takut melihat luka dan darah?"

"Biasa saja walau aku tak suka bau darah. Aku lebih tak suka melihat seorang pendusta dan..."

"Pengkhianat? Pangeran sudah pernah kau katakan saat ngobrol dengan Fran."

"Hm..." Saat dia diam justru terlihat manis.

"Lin..." Kuraih dan kupeluk tubuh mungil itu, dari jarak yang begitu dekat aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang begitu tenang.

"Apa?" Dia sama sekali tak menolak maupun memukulku, hanya menepuk-nepuk lembut puncak kepalaku. Apakah aku telah jatuh hati padanya? Seorang pangeran sepertiku, yang selalu dikelilingi para gadis kini jatuh cinta pada gadis yang bahkan tak peduli padaku? Yang benar saja! Itu tak mungkin!

"Ah..., lupakan..."

"Jangan peluk aku terus!" Dia mulai meronta.

"Soalnya baumu enak."

"Jangan karena aku pakai aroma strawberry kau malah berpikir aku makanan!"

.

.

.

"Selamat! Misi pertamamu sukses, Rin!" Lussuria memeluknya dengan erat saat mereka berkumpul di dapur.

"Terimakasih, Luss. Tak usah seheboh ini kan?"

"Heboh apanya. Kita cuma bertiga. Semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing!" Lussuria menunjuk Fran sambil memasang pose sedih dan prihatin.

"Memangnya ada yang salah? Itu kan terserah mereka. Kita saja sudah cukup kan? Aku sudah senang kok bersama kalian."

"KYAAAA! Kau manis sekaliii!" Lussuria memeluk Lirina dengan erat, hampir membuat Cloud Guardian itu tak bisa bernafas. "Pantas saja Byakuran jatuh cinta padamu! Kau memang maniiissss!"

"Lussuria, sepertinya Lirina akan mati jika kau tak melonggarkan pelukanmu." Fran berusaha mengingatkan Lussuria yang sudah over aktif.

"Eh, aduh! Maaf ya!" Cloud Guardian itu batuk-batuk karena tercekik oeh pelukan sayang(?) dari Mother figure Varia.

"Fuh, tak apa. Byakuran, Daissy dan Bluebell juga suka sepertimu. Bahkan lebih parah."

"Wah, kau akrab dengan semua guardian Gesso Famiglia?"

"Kecuali Zakuro, dia selalu menganggapku saingan. Tapi dia tak pernah jahat padaku sih, hanya nada bicaranya saja yang kasar."

"Mirip Squalo."

"Iya, memang mirip. Setiap famiglia pasti punya guardian yang berisik."

"Iya juga, kenapa aku baru sadar..." Fran menepuk tangannya seakan baru tersadar akan sesuatu yang selama ini dia lupakan.

"Aku boleh bawakan kue ini boss juga?"

"Silahkan. Ini untukmu, jadi terserah mau kau berikan untuk siapa." Lirina memotong kuenya menjadi dua, perlahan ia memindahkannya ke piring lain untuk dibawa ke kantor Xanxus.

.

.

.

"Boss, aku boleh masuk?"

"Masuk!"

"Boss, aku bawa kue buatan Lussuria nih!"

"Kue apa ini, sampah?"

"Cuma Vanila cokies dan strawberry ice cake. Katanya untuk perayaan misi pertamaku. Kalau boss mau akan kupotongkan, jika tidak aku bawa lagi sebelum meleleh."

"Potongkan."

"Baik! Paman Levi juga mau?"

"Nanti saja." Lightning Guardian yang rada stalker pada bossnya itu tampa tak keberatan di panggil paman oleh Lirina. (Ziho: merasa dah tua kale?)

"Baiklah, bagian paman sudah kuletakkan di lemari es."

"Hei sampah, tadi Storm Guardian Vongola menelpon kemari, kau pergi ke sana lusa."

"Untuk apa?" Lirina menyerahkan potongan besar ice cake untuk Xanxus, kemudian ikut memakan bagiannya sambil meraih salah satu kertas kerja Xanxus.

"Mana aku tahu!"

"Memangnya boleh aku pergi? Nanti Kapten Squalo marah lagi padaku."

"Dasar sampah! Memangnya dia yang memerintah di sini?"

"Bukan sih, nyam!" Lirina mulai memasukkan kue bagiannya ke mulutnya.

"Hei, tentang data pribadimu ini."

"Boss bisa kan tidak memberitahu yang lain sementara ini? Paling tidak sampai kami sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. Yang penting Boss, Kyouya dan Tsu-eh, maksudku Vongola Decimo sudah tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Tsk, scum!"

"Terimakasih!"

.

.

.

"Kyoya itu menyebalkan, Hayato orangnya galak, Mukuro senyumnya mesum, Nagi yang manis, Tsuna yang imut." Lirina bernyanyi kecil sambil membaca tumpukan laporan yang ada di meja Vongola Decimo.

"Berhenti bernyanyi lagu aneh/lagu menyebalkan/ kamikorosu!" Teriak ketiga Guardian pria yang namanya dilantunkan oleh Lirina.

"Sungguh sayang ketiga cowok ini memang menyebalkan." Lanjutnya sambil nyengir.

.

Mist Guardian wanita Vongola tertawa kecil melihat ketiga rekannya siap melayangkan senjata ke arah Cloud Guardian Varia yang kini membantu mereka mengerjakan pekerjaan Vongola Decimo yang tengah kembali ke Jepang karena suatu urusan bersama Sun Guardian serta Kyoko Sasagawa. Furie menatap Lirina yang sedang menangkis tonfa Hibari dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Gadis cantik itu tampaknya menyukai Hibari karena selalu saja menatap Cloud Guardian Vongola Decimo dengan tatapan lembut.

.

Hibari menyeringai saat berhasil memukul kepala Lirina dengan tonfanya dan gadis mungil mengerang kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kena pukul. Gokudera menggerutu sambil memunguti map-map laporan yang terjatuh karena pertengkaran kecil mereka. Mukuro memilih membawa bagian yang harus dikerjakannya ke ruangan lain.

.

Saat jam makan siang, semuanya memilih makan di ruang kerja namun ada yang hilang dan pastinya adalah Hibari Kyouya. Itu bukanlah hal aneh bagi mereka karena Cloud Guardian itu sangat penyendiri namun kali ini ada sedikit perbedaan karena Hibari Kyouya menghilang bersama Lirina. Keduanya meninggalkan ruangan itu bersamaan setelah beberapa pelayan mengatakan makan siang sudah siap.

.

"Kok bisa 2 Cloud Guardian itu pergi dan menghilang bersamaan?" Tanya Gokudera entah pada siapa. Yang lain pun hanya angkat bahu, mereka hanya tahu kalau kedua Cloud Guardian itu sudah saling kenal sejak lama bahkan para Guardian Vongola sendiri baru mengetahuinya setelah Lirina dan Furiez datang beberapa bulan lalu.

"Apa Furi-san tahu sejak kapan mereka saling kenal?" Chrome berusaha bertanya sesopan mungkin karena dia tahu Furie menyukai Hibari.

"Tidak, Lirina tak pernah cerita. Aku saja baru tahu bersamaan dengan kalian." Saat masih di Fondation meski bertemu sikap mereka biasa saja, cenderung asing satu sama lain."

"Kufufufu, mereka itu sama-sama Cloud Guardian, sifatnya dan tempramennya juga mirip hanya saja Lirina lebih cerewet. Mungkin akan cocok jika Lirina bukan pacar Byakuran Gesso." Kata-kata Mukuro membuat Furie agak kesal, hampir saja dia melempar Mist Guardian Vongola itu dengn cangkir di tangannya.

"Dunia akan hancur jika mereka berdua jadian. Lagi pula mereka itu tak terlihat punya hubungan khusus."

"Wah, tumben kau perhatian Gokudera Hayato?"

"Intinya semua penasaran kan?" Tanya Chrome yang dijawab anggukan pelan dari semuanya. Mereka penasaran namun tak enak bertanya, tak ingin menganggu privasi kedua Cloud Guardian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

~Paviliun belakang Vongola HQ~

.

Kedua Guardian yang sedang dibicarakan tengah menikmati makan siang mereka diantara rimbunan pepohonan halaman belakang Vongola HQ. Keduanya tak bicara sepatah katapun, mereka larut dalam kesunyian dan pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali mereka bertatapan dan menghela nafas, tak ada pembicaraan yang terdengar seolah mereka berbicara lewat telepati dan kontak mata.

.

"Kamu masih mogok bicara, Kyouya?" Lirina akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Kita hanya berdua sekarang."

"..."

"Maaf. Mungkin bagimu apa yang kulakukan ini gila, tapi aku juga punya alasan."

"Bukan urusanku, kau dan Byakuran Gesso memang sama gilanya."

"Masih marah ya..."

"Kau masih berhutang satu hal padaku."

"Aku tahu, tapi sampai saat ini aku belum mendapatkan Weapon box yang cocok, semua yang diberikan Paman Verde lebih pantas untuk perempuan yang lembut. Masa aku diberi Kupu-kupu, burung merpati dan kelinci? Itu kan tak cocok untukku!"

"Ternyata kau tahu diri juga ya, Hermaprodite."

"Tentu sa-, hei! Berhentilah memanggilku begitu, tuan kepala batu!"

"Kamikorosu, hermaprodite!/I'll send you to hell!" Ancaman keluar bersamaan dari keduanya.

"..."

"..." Keduanya kembali terdiam, saling menatap tajam.

"Fuh, ahahahahaha!" Tawa Lirina pecah sedangkan Hibari hanya tersenyum. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Kyouya. Karena itu aku paling suka saat bersamamu."

"Sedangkan aku selalu kau buat sakit telinga karena suara berisikmu."

"Kau ini suka sekali mengejekku!" Lirina menggerutu dengan tangan yang sibuk membalas SMS dari Byakuran.

"Huh." Hibari tersenyum sinis. Keduanya kembali hanyut dalam keheningan sementara seorang perempuan tampak menjauhi tempat kedua Guardian itu berada dengan langkah agak gontai. Hibari menyadari keberadaan perempuan itu namun dia tak merasa perlu menegurnya.

.

"Kenapa? Ada orang ya?" Lirina menoleh ke arah pandangan Hibari.

"Hm."

"Siapa?"

"Sudah pergi, tidak penting."

"Ya sudah. Hei, ayo kita kembali. Nanti mereka mencari kita. Pekerjaan kan masih banyak."

"Hm." Hibari mengikuti Lirina kembali ke ruang kerja Vongola.

.

.

.

.

.

Lirina yang sedang menuju kamar Hibari mendengar suara agak ribut dari koridor luar kamar sang Skylark. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya agar tak membuat suara hingga ia berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Cloud Guardian Vongola Decimo tersebut. Yang ada di dalam kamar saat itu adalah Furie dan Hibari.

.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memberi kesempatan untukku? Padahal dengan Lirina kau bisa begitu akrab padahal baru bertemu beberapa bulan lalu!"

"Bukan urusanmu herbivora, pergi sekarang dari kamarku!" Nada suara Hibari begitu dingin, nyaris membuat Lirina yang mendengarnya juga agak terkejut.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau bahkan tak mau memberiku kesempatan?"

"Aku tak tertarik dengan hubungan tak penting seperti pacaran atau kekasih."

"Lalu? Apa hubunganmu dengan Lirina?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi aku sudah mengenalnya selama 3 tahun, bukan sebulan dua bulan seperti yang kalian semua tahu. Dia itu, berbeda dengan perempuan lainnya."

"Karena dia tomboy? Atau karena dia bisa menggunakan lebih dari 3 macam Flame Ring? Atau karena dia itu kekasih Byakuran Gesso?" hati Lirina agak mencelos mendengar kemarahan Furie padanya. Dia tahu kalau temannya itu suka pada Hibari tapi sungguh dia tak tahu kalau perasaan suka itu akan berubah menjadi penyebab kebencian padanya.

"CUKUP! Pergi sekarang dari kamarku!"

"Kau sungguh sangat menyebalkan HIBARI KYOUYA!" Furie berlari meninggalkan kamar itu, sementara Lirina bersembunyi di balik vas besar yang menghiasi koridor.

"Dasar herbivora perempuan berisik. Sebaiknya keluar kau dari balik vas itu sebelum ku kamikorosu!"

"Ieh? Kau tahu aku disini ya?" Lirina keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan agak gugup.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Eh..., aku... hanya mau mengantarkan dokumen yang harus kau periksa dan tandatangani jadi- sudah ya!"

"Tunggu."

"A-ada apa lagi?" Cloud Gurdian Varia yang sudah mau ambil ancang-ancang kabur itu terpaksa membatalkan niatnya dan berbalik menatap Hibari.

"Masuklah."

"Aku tak mau membuat dia salah paham lagi jadi-"

"Aku suruh kau masuk atau kamikorosu!"

"Baiklah..." Lirina hanya menghela nafas dan menerima nasib mengikuti Hibari masuk ke dalam kamar. Meski Hibari sudah menyuruhnya duduk, gadis berambut panjang itu masih saja mematung di depan menja kerja Hibari. "Mh, K- Kyouya..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tak katakan saja pada Furie aku ini siapa?"

"Memang akan ada yang berubah?"

"Tapi paling tidak keadannya takkan seperti ini, dia itu sahabatku. Sudah sejak lama aku tahu dia suka padamu. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya dia mengatakannya padamu kan?"

"Lalu, kenapa kau juga menyembunyikan kenyataan selama ini?" Pertanyaan Hibari membuatnya makin bingung untuk menjawab. "Kau, Byakuran Gesso dan aku, kita semua sama saja."

"Maaf, aku juga salah..."

"Kau tahu aku tak suka pada orang lemah dan bodoh. Jika dia memang temanmu, seharusnya dia bertanya langsung padamu dan bukannya berteriak tak karuan seperti tadi."

"Dia sangat menyukaimu dan aku yakin dia cocok denganmu."

"Aku tak butuh hubungan yang tak bisa dipercaya."

"Jika belum dicoba kita takkan tahu, paling tidak jangan selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Bagaimana pun juga dia sahabatku, begitu juga denganmu, Kyouya. Meski kau sangat kasar dan selalu main pukul padaku."

"Huh."

"Apakah permintaanku ini sulit?" Hibari tak memperdulikannya. "Kyouya..."

.

Hibari tetap diam

.

"Kyouya senpai bodoh!"

"Kamikorosu!"

"Kalau begitu jawab aku!"

"Kau ingin aku bersikap baik padanya?"

"Iya, walau hanya sedikiiitttt saja!"

"Jika aku menolak?"

"Aku akan keluar dari Vongola, meminta Basil keluar dari CEDEF dan meminta Byakuran menghentikan dana bantuan untuk penelitianmu."

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Iya, mungkin aku juga bisa meminta kak Dino untuk menghentikan bantuannya untukmu."

"Huh, kau mulai pintar mengadakan penawaran."

"Berkat ajaranmu."

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu selama aku tak ada di sini, Lirina."

"Hm, paling tidak aku bisa sedikit melepas stresa saat di Varia."

"Stress?"

"Karena suara berisik Squalo dan Belphegor." Sang Decimo tersenyum maklum. "Master Iemitsu apa kabarnya?"

"Ayah baik-baik saja. Dia dan Verde-san agak kesal karena kamu menolak semua weapon box pilihannya."

"Huh, mana mungkin aku memakai weapon box macam itu..." Lirina menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya walau tidak gatal.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan wajah dan tubuhmu?" Tsuna menunjuk tangan dan wajah Lirina yang memar serta lecet.

"Eh, ini karena bermain-main sedikit dengan Kyouya."

"Aku heran kamu tak sampai mati karena di 'kamikorosu' oleh Kyouya-san."

"Ahahahahaha, dia itu aslinya baik kok. Hanya cara bicara dan sikapnya saja yang kasar."

"Cuma kau yang bisa berpikir begitu, mungil!"

"Ah, Hayatoooo! Jangan menyebutku dengan panggilan itu!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, apa selama aku tak ada kalian juga seperti ini?"

"Sedikit" jawab Lirina dan Gokudera bersamaan. "Tapi kami tak membuat kekacauan kok" Lirina menambahkan.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Varia?"

"Sore ini. Sebelumnya aku harus minta Ryouhei-nii untuk menyembuhkanku. Aku tak mau Lussuria yang melakukannya."

.

.

.

"Nagi, Mukuro." Cloud Guardian Varia yang baru saja menemui Sun Guardian Vongola menghampiri pasangan Mist Guardian Vongola yang sedang ngobrol tak jauh dari kantor Don Vongola. "Hari ini aku kembali ke Varia."

"Eh, kenapa tidak besok saja?"

"Tak enak meninggalkan Varia terlalu lama, nanti Kapten Squalo marah-marah padaku."

"Kufufufufufu, hiu itu memang sangat berisik melebihi Hayato digabung dengan Ryouhei." kedua gadis itu mengangguk setuju. "Bagaimana pertarungan semalam?"

"Aku kalah lagi." Lirina memberengut.

"Kufufufu, sudah kuduga."

"Meski begitu aku belum kapok menantangnya!"

"Lirina memang sama saja dengan Mukuro-sama, tak pernah kapok menantang Kyouya-san." Chrome menggeleng heran karena kedua Guardian itu sama-sama suka cari masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

~Skip place and time : Varia HQ~

.

"Aku pul-" baru saja memasuki main hall Varia dan akan mengucapkan salam, kedatangan Lirina disambut puluhan pisau dan payung listrik Levi.

"Ah, Lirina! Akhirnya kau pulang." Fran yang sedang berlindung di belakang sofalah yang paling pertama menyadari kedatangan Cloud Guardian mereka.

"Kacau sekali." Lirina hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku pulang Fran, Luss."

"Ushishishishishishi! Un-cute kohai yang satunya sudah pulang"

"Aku pulang senpai..." Lirina menjawab dengan nada ogah-ogahan lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Levi yang sedang emosi. "Paman Levi, tidak usah perdulikan rubah pirang narsis ini. Biar saja mulutnya sobek sendiri karena terlalu sering mengejek orang." Lirina menahan tangan Levi yang sudah siap-siap melancarkan 100ribu Volt untuk Belphegor (matte, itu kan serangannya pikachu!).

"Mulut sobek?"

"Bayangkan saja sendiri." Lussuria dan Levi tampak berpikir keras untuk membayangkannya.

"Uph!" Lussuria, Fran dan Levi menutup mereka saat membayangkan Belphegor versi setan bermulut lebar.

"Jangan membuat pangeran jadi lelucon!" Belphegor menjadikan Lirina sasaran puluhan pisau. "Dasar kucing hitam yang tidak manis!"

"Maaf deh kalau tak manis! Toh buat apa aku berlagak jadi anak manis di depanmu? Lain urusan kalau bersama Byakuran, Shouichi-nii dan kak Spanner." Lirina melengos ke ruang kerja Xanxus - tak peduli dengan kekesalan Belphegor.

"Selama kau pergi Byakuran tak datang kesini." Fran berlari kecil menyusulnya.

"Dia sibuk. Bagaimanapun juga, tak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaan hanya karena aku. Boss, aku kembali." Fran memilih menunggu di luar.

"Masuk!"

"Malam Boss. Aku baru sampai, begitu Tsuna pulang aku langsung kembali."

"Hn, sepertinya kau cukup akrab dengan sampah Vongola itu."

"Begitulah. Terimakasih sudah mengijinkanku bekerja di dua tempat."

"Dasar sampah, selama kau bisa memenuhi tugasmu sebagai Guardian Varia, aku takkan banyak tanya dan melarang apa saja yang ingin kau lakukan."

"Terimakasih Boss. Apa ada yang ingin di sampaikan padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi."

.

.

.

"Bicara apa dengan Boss?"

"Bukan hal penting. Aku mau mandi, makan, trus tiduuuur sampai siang! Di sana aku harus begadang dan bangun pagi-pagi."

"Kita makan sama-sama di kamarmu? Aku akan ambilkan ke dapur."

"Tolong ya Fran. Aku beli beberapa cemilan enak, nanti ambil saja yang kau mau di tas kertas yang kubawa."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Sungguh minggu yang melelahkan."

.

Lirina merebahkan dirinya di ranjang begitu Fran meninggalkan kamarnya, Mp4 memutar lagu-lagu slow kesukaannya untuk pengantar tidur. Dengan malas gadis itu duduk bersila dan menegakkan punggungnya mengambil sikap yoga untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah serta mengatur nafas dan aliran darah di tubuhnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong, hingga ia tak menyadari seseorang memasuki kamarnya dan kini menatapnya dalam diam.

.

"Huf..." dengan tarikan nafas panjang sambil merentangkan kedua tangan dan menggerakkan lehernya hingga terdengar suara 'krek-krak', Cloud Guardian itu mengakhiri Yoga-nya. "Rasanya lebih nyaman sekarang!"

.

Perlahan ia membuka mata dan menemukan sosok seseorang, tepatnya hanya melihat kakinya- ada di hadapannya. Dengan heran ia mendongak menatap orang yang sedang bersandar di tiang tempat tidurnya.

.

"Belphegor, ada perlu apa malam-malam begini?"

"Tidak ada, hanya melihat apa yang kau lakukan karena setelah pangeran menemui kodok pintu kamarmu tetap terbuka dan lampunya menyala."

"Kau pikir aku ketiduran ya? Aku masih banyak kerjaan dan..."

"Dan apa?"

"Apa kau bisa kembalikan copyan buku harianku?"

"Eh?"

"Jangan pura-pura, aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dan masih kutolerir karena kau tak menggunakannya untuk hal buruk."

"Kapan kau tahu?"

"Sudah tahu sejak awal. Boleh kuminta kembali?"

"Kalau begitu, boleh pangeran tahu alasanmu menerima ide si rambut uban itu untuk jadi pacarnya?"

"Yang itu urusanku, kau tak perlu tahu, senior."

"..."

"Baiklah, sekarang keluar dari kamarku, masukkan semua itu dalam flashdish ini lalu letakkan di meja komputerku!"

"Hey, tak usah dorong-dorong!"

"Sampai besok, senpai!" Blam! Lirina menutup pintu tepat di depan hidung Belphegor, nyaris membuat pangeran pirang itu ngamuk dan menghancurkan pintu kamar juniornya.

.

.

.

"VVOOOIII! Lihat langkahmu!"

"Pedang ini berat tahu!"

"Che, kenapa saat pakai kelereng itu kau tak masalah walau ukuran senjatamu besar?"

"Beratnya kan beda walau ukurannya sama"

"Ushishishishi..., ada 2 perempuan sedang latihan pedang?"

"VOI! AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN! DASAR PANGERAN BRENGSEK!"

"Dia perlu kacamata minus, atau paling tidak potong habis rambutnya" #stab# 3 pisau nancep di nampan yang Lirina pakai menangkis pisau.

"Mu..., hei Lirina, bagaimana jika kubeli kelerengmu itu?"

"Ini tak dijual, Mammon"

"Kali ini kuberi harga 10.000 Euro"

"Berapapun tidak!"

"Kapten Squalo, kapan-kapan aku boleh tidak pergi ke Vongola HQ?"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ini anggota Varia, bukan Vongola! Lagi pula jika ingin pergi, kau tak boleh sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu temani aku dong!"

"Aku sibuk! Pergi saja dengan bocah tiara itu!"

"Nga mau! Mending aku pergi sendiri! Mammon?"

"Aku mau ikut jika dibayar"

"Jahat! Padahal kemarin sudah kubuatkan kue!"

"Lain kemarin lain sekarang, aku masih ada urusan lain, bye..."

"Huh! Tak setia kawan! Apa kau liat-liat pirang narsis? Aku takkan mau ditemani olehmu!"

"Ushishishishi..., padahal semua gadis pasti senang pergi bersama pangeran"

"Aku membencimu!" Lirina melempar pedang squalo dan meninggalkan ketiga orang (?) itu. Belphegor cemberut sambil bertopang dagu. "Lagi pula aku bukan anak SD atau SMP yang harus ditemani!"

"VOI! Mau kemana?"

"Danau!" jawab si mungil tanpa menoleh.

"Hei Bel, ikuti dia!"

"Squally saja, pangeran malas mengikuti kohai yang tidak manis itu" Squalo menarik kerah baju Belphegor.

"Ikuti dia atau tak ada jatah es krim untukmu!"

"Che..., baiklah!"

.

.

.

~Belphegor POV~

.

Sungguh menyusahkan, kenapa pangeran harus mengikuti cewek yang jelas - jelas menolak pangeran. Sudah galak, tidak manis, tidak peka pula! Aku ingin meneriakkannya, tapi malas mendengar omelan squalo lagi. Akhirnya aku mengikuti arah perginya cewek tak imut itu. Dan untuk ukuran tinggi di bawah 150cm, langkah kakinya cepat juga, dia sudah ada di tebing yang tak terlalu tinggi dari tepi danau. Sesekali ia melempar batu ke arah danau yang memantul beberapa kali sebelum tenggelam.

.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" ia menatapku dengan ekspresi datar, mirip Fran bahan lebih dingin.

"Disuruh Squalo! Jika tak mau pangeran tak dapat jatah eskrim!" aku juga ikut melempar batu ke danau.

"Kau takkan mati hanya karena tak makan eskrim. Seperti adikku saja, doyan eskrim"

"Pangeran lebih tua darimu!" kulempar beberapa pisau yang bisa dihindarinya dengan melompat beberapa langkah kebelakang. "Dasar tidak manis"

"Maaf deh kalau tak manis atau cantik seperti pacar-pacarmu itu, lagi pula aku tak tertarik pacaran dengan laki-laki maupun wanita"

"Hm..." aku tahu, aku tahu semuanya. Melihatnya berdiri di tepi danau sambil melempar roti untuk burung-burung membuatku agak bosan.

.

Di bawah bayangan pohon yang rimbun aku tiduran sementara ia masih saja sibuk deengan para burung dan aku mendengarnya seperti sedang ngobrol dengan seseorang padahal tak ada siapa-siapa selain kami di sana. Hantu? Pangeran tak percaya akan hantu ataupun makhluk gaib yang jadi omong kosong para rakyat jelata.

.

~Normal POV~

.

Lirina melirik Belphegor yang sedang tiduran di bawah pohon, dan kembali melirik bayangan putih yang sejak tadi ada di dekatnya. Sosok anak-anak dengan wajah pucat dan ada bekas tusukan di dada kirinya. Entah sejak kapan anak itu disana, Lirina tersenyum menghampiri anak itu.

.

"Kau sudah lama disini?" anak itu mengangguk. Senyum kecil terkembang di wajahnya yang pucat. "Aku belum lama disini, kenapa masih ada di dunia? Apa masih ada yang menahanmu?" anak itu diam. "Aku punya coklat dan permen, ini untukmu" Lirina meletakkannya di depan anak itu. "Dimana kamu mati?" Anak itu menunjuk pohon tak jauh dari Lirina berdiri.

.

Lirina mendekati pohon itu, anak tadi sudah lebih dulu ada di bawah pohon itu dan menunjuk ke bawah. Ada sebuah bandul perak di sana, saat akan meraihnya sebuah sarang burung jatuh tepat di depannya. Beberapa ekor anak burung dengan bulu hampir sempurna ada di dalamnya.

.

"Wah, membuat kaget saja. Kenapa sarang ini bisa jatuh?" anak itu menunjuk ke atas pohon, Lirina mendongak melihat 2 ekor induk burung sedang terbang berputar di atasnya. Dan seekor ular hijau yang cukup besar memlilit di dahan pohon tepat diatasnya berdiri. "Ular..."

.

Ular itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah dan kepalanya tegak ke arah Lirina. Ia mendesis cukup keras dan perlahan merayap mendekati Lirina. Sepertinya ia mau anak burung itu diserahkan padanya sebagai makan siang.

.

"Wah, ular yang agresif" Lirina menghindar saat ular itu melompat untuk menggigitnya."Aku tak suka membunuh tanpa alasan" Lirina mundur perlahan tapi ia malah tersudut ke tepi danau. Ia melempar batu untuk mengalihkan perhatian lalu melompat kesamping, namun ular itu terus mengikutinya. "Gigih sekali"

.

Lirina merogoh kelerengnya dan merubahnya menjadi rantai kecil panjang, namun sebelum ia mengunakannya, seekor mink putih dengan api merah di ekor dan kupingnya menerkam dan membakar ular itu hingga hangus. Setelah itu, mink tadi lenyap.

.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Belphegor berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil memutar-mutar boxnya.

"Kenapa kau membunuh ular tadi?"

"Memangnya kau memilih digigit ular itu?"

"Tidak, aku berniat melemparnya ke tengah danau dengan rantaiku"

"Dasar idiot! Untuk apa kau kasihan? Jika kau melemparnya, ia akan kembali dan mencari sarang itu. Bahkan mungkin mencarimu!"

"Aku tak takut ular!" Lirina melompat ke atas pohon dan meletakkan sarang itu dengan hati-hati di tempat semula. "Tapi terimaksih telah menolongku, walau aku tak membutuhkannya"

"Kau ini, lebh tidak manis dari Fran!"

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku memang tidak manis. Ho? Mana bandul tadi?"

"Kau ini cari apa? Bandul kalungmu kan masih ada"

"Aku mencari bandul milik anak itu" Lirina menunjuk roh anak kecil yang ada di pohon tadi.

"Siapa? Tak ada orang lain di sini" tentu saja Belphegor tak bisa melihatnya.

"Kalau tak bisa lihat diam saja!"

"Kau ini sengaja bertingkah aneh atau memang gila?" Lirina tak menggubrisnya, ia mencari di sekitar pohon itu dan akhirnya menemukannya tak jauh dari tempatnya semula.

"Pastilah terlempar oleh ular tadi. Wah, fotonya sudah rusak..."

"Hm? milik siapa? Sepertinya sudah kuno, ada tulisan nama di belakangnya"

"Hei nak, apa orangtuamu pernah bekerja disini?" anak itu mengangguk. "Bagus, aku bisa minta tolong Lussuria atau Levi mencari orangnya"

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Pangeran palsu jangan ikut campur"

"Pangeran tidak palsu!" #stab# Lirina tak menghindari pisau yang diarahkan padanya sehingga menancap di lengan kanannya. Darah segar mengalir dari luka itu, membasahi lengannya dan membuat rumput yang hijau menjadi merah.

"Ah..., aku kena deh. Dasar emosian" Lirina mencabutnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi lalu melemparnya ke rumput. Roh anak kecil itu ketakutan dan menghilang.

"Hei! Kenapa tak menghindar?" Belphegor menghampirinya.

"Malas." Sahutnya tanpa menoleh, brniat kembali ke kastil.

"Hentikan dulu pendarahan lukamu!"

"Tidak butuh! Nanti bisa kuobati dengan weapon box."

"Darahmu banyak sekali!"

"Berisik!" Lirina melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain meninggalkan Belphegor di belakang. "Memangnya kenapa kalau darahku banyak keluar? Kalau luka dalam baru gawat"

.

Dengan lompatan terakhirnya, Lirina mendarat tak jauh dari Squalo yang tengah berlatih dengan boneka kayu. Tentunya komandan Varia itu heran melihat Lirina kembali begitu cepat dan sendirian.

.

"VOI! Cepat sekali kau kembali?" namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat kemeja hitam Lirina menjadi basah dan menetes ke rumpun yang hijau. "Eh, kenapa kau luka?"

"Kecelakaan" jawabnya sambil lalu.

"Hei cewek idiot!" Belphegor muncul tak lama kemudian.

"VOOOIII! DASAR PANGERAN SAMPAH! KAU APAKAN DIA?"

"Salahnya tak menghindar!"

"Sudahlah Squalo, ini hanya luka kecil" Lirina masuk lewat pintu dapur diikuti Squalo dan Belphegor.

"Darah sebanyak itu kau bilang luka kecil?"

"VOI!"

.

.

.

"Lussuria, bisa ambilkan aku kotak obat?"

"Eh? Kau kenapa?"

"Kegores sedikit"

"VOI, kenapa tak pakai sun weapon boxmu?"

"Tidak bisa. Entah kenapa sun weapon box milikku tidak bisa kugunakan untuk diriku sendiri."

"Sudahlah, buka bajumu Lirina. Biar mama bersihkan lukamu. Atau mau pakai pie-chanku?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah dengar efek samping Peacockmu. Ogah ah"

"Minna~! Kalian keluar dong! Masa mau lihat anak perempuan telanjang?"

"Lussuria..., aku pakai kaos dalam kok!"

"Mou..., ya sudah"

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAWWW!"

"Kau bilang ini hanya tergores, ini dalam sekali! Bel-chan, apa sih yang kalian lakukan?"

"Dia saja yang aneh, bicara sendiri, hampir di patuk ular pohon, dan tak menghindar dari pisau yang pangeran lempar padanya"

"Seharusnya Bel-chan tidak main pisau pada perempuan~~"

"Saki...t!"

"Ini harus dijahit"

"Tidak usah! Perban saja yang kuat, nanti bisa menutup sendiri!"

"Tapi kalau kena saraf gimana? Bahaya kan!"

"Lakukan saja kataku! Aku tak butuh dokter!"

"VOI, kau ini dengarkan nasehat orang yang lebih tua!"

"Cerewet lagi, i'll send you all to hell!"

"Cih!" Squalo berdecak kesal dan meninggakan dapur.

"Nee..., Lirina"

"Apa?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, eh. Aku bisa minta bantuan?"

"Apa?"

"Bisa carikan siapa orang yang memiliki nama seperti di bandul ini?"

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan lihat nanti didaftar para pekerja Varia. Lirina punya urusan apa dengan pemiliknya?"

"Bukan aku tapi teman kecilku"

"Teman kecil?" Lussuria tak sempat bertanya lagi karena Lirina sudah melangkah keluar dari dapur itu. Belphegor masih diam di tepatnya sejak tadi "Apa maksudnya? Apa Bel-chan tau?"

"Tidak. Mungkin yang ia maksud teman kecil itu hantu yang dilihatnya di tepi danau tadi"

"HANTU?"

.

.

.

Lirina dengan hati-hati membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Meski ia kelihatan tak peduli, sebenarnya ia mati-matian menahan sakit yang membuat bahu hingga kepalanya jadi susah digerakkan. Ia pun meraih obat tidur dan penahan rasa sakit yang disimpannya dan meminumnya 2 masing-masing butir sekaligus.

.

"Sakit..., hiks..." Ia pun menangis karena tak tahan dengan sakit di lengannya. Setelah seperempat jam, akhirnya obat tidur yang ia minum tadi bekerja. Ia memang tertidur, namun masih mengigau menahan sakit "Bya...kuran..." Dalam tidurnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membungkus tubuhnya, rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur lenyap berganti perasaan nyaman dan tenang.

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

##########################################################################

Dibalik shooting NCGV

Sutradara : G

.

Take : XXX

"Pengkhianat? Pangeran sudah pernah kau katakan saat ngobrol dengan Fran."

"Hm..." Saat dia diam justru terlihat manis.

"Lin..." Kuraih dan kupeluk tubuh mungil itu, dari jarak yang begitu dekat aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang begitu tenang. (suara by narator)

"Apa?"

"..."

"Belphegor?"

"Z...zzzz"

"Woi! Kok malah tidur seh? Ambilin air dingin, siram pirang nyebelin itu!" G mencak-mencak kesel sementara author juga ikutan tidur.

.

Take : XXX

"Memangnya ada yang salah? Itu kan terserah mereka. Kita saja sudah cukup kan? Aku sudah senang kok bersama kalian."

"KYAAAA! Kau manis sekaliii!" Lussuria memeluk Lirina dengan erat, hampir membuat Cloud Guardian itu tak bisa bernafas. "Pantas saja Byakuran jatuh cinta padamu! Kau memang maniiissss!"

"Lebih manis aku deh..."

"HOOIII! Dasar kodok ngorek! Ngapai loe malah narsis? ULANG!"

"Sepertinya harus break dulu tuh G..."

"Apa loe author bego? Baru bangun udah sok!"

"Lirinanya udah pingsan di pelukan Lussuria tuh!" nunjuk Lirina yang mukanya udah biru dengan roh dah keluar dari mulut.

"GYAA! Ambuanssss, eh salah lage, AMBULANS!"

.

Take : XXX

"Kyoya itu menyebalkan, Hayato orangnya galak, Mukuro senyumnya mesum, Nagi yang manis, Tsuna yang imut." Lirina bernyanyi kecil sambil membaca tumpukan laporan yang ada di meja Vongola Decimo.

"Berhenti bernyanyi lagu aneh/lagu menyebalkan/ kamikorosu!" Teriak ketiga Guardian pria yang namanya dilantunkan oleh Lirina.

"Tapi oh kenapa~~, Dino cinta mati ama Hibari?"

"Hah?" Hibari dan G cengok, all kru juga cengok.

"Tsuna yang malang menjadi ukenya Mukuro~~" Mukuro, Tsuna bengong, G gemeteran kesel, author senyam senyum gaje karena suka 6927.

"Hayato yang tsundere walo aslinya cinta mati ama Takeshi." Takeshi sweat drop, Gokudera pingsan.

"HOOOOIIIIII! *mega toa punya ed* kenapa lagumu jadi ngawur!"

"Aku kan Cuma menyanyikan yang ada di kertas itu!" author ngambil kertas di meja langsung sweat drop.

"Mana siniin!" G yang melihat isi kertas itu langsung meletus bagai gunung krakatau. "Tulisan cakar ayam ini..., DAEMON SPADE! LAMPO!" sayangnya tersangka udah kabur. "ULANG LAGE DARI AWAL!"

.

Saran author : Setelah ini sebaiknya anda memeriksakan diri ke psikiater G...


	3. Chapter 3

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character and Story Belong Eddreine**.

Rate : T

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

Keseharian Lirina mulai berkutat dengan misi Varia dan pekerjaan sampingannya di Vongola. Paling tidak 2 hari seminggu saat tidak ada misi ia akan berada di Vongola meski hanya sekadar bantu-bantu atau ikut sebagai partner Guardian Vongola dan yang paling sering ia ikuti adalah Hibari dan Mukuro. Furiez agak menjauh dari Lirina belakangan ini dan itu membuat Cloud Guardian Varia tersebut agak sedih namun ia tak begitu menunjukkannya.

.

Dengan raut wajah ceria Sang Cloud Guardian memasuki garasi belakang Varia HQ. Setelah memarkir motor dan meletakkan helm dia berniat untuk menemui Fran dan Lussuria untuk menceritakan misinya bersama sang nappo. Melewati halaman samping ia melihat sepasang bayangan di bangku panjang taman Varia HQ. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat siapa itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cuek setelah tahu orang itu adalah Belphegor dan seorang perempuan yang entah siapa lagi kali ini, lagi pula bukan urusannya si pirang itu bersama siapa. Perempuan yang kali ini bersama Belphegor agak beda dari biasanya. Pakaiannya rapi, bahkan terkesan elegan dan anggun bagai sosok seorang bangsawan.

.

Kebanyakan perempuan yang dilihat Lirina bersama Belphegor adalah tipe penggoda, materialistis dan play girl. Lirina benci tipe laki-laki seperti komandan badai itu sehingga ia berharap tak usah berurusan dengannya. Ia tak tahu kalau Belphegor melihatnya datang dan sadar dengan tatapan benci dari juniornya, sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tampannya. Pemuda pirang itu terus menatap Lirina hingga pemilik rambut Hitam panjang itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

"Belphegor?" perempuan yang bersamanya bingung melihat pemuda itu sama sekali tak melihatnya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong, aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama. Kau sedang melihat anak perempuan tadi kan? Dia kah Cloud Guardian yang baru?"

"Begitulah."

"Kau suka padanya?"

"Hanya penasaran, dia itu sangat membenci pangeran. Dia selalu mengatakan kalau pangeran adalah tipe yang paling dia benci karena mirip dengan ayahnya."

"Dia trauma pada playboy? Wow."

"Kalau soal itu pangeran tak peduli."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tertarik pada perempuan. Bisanya perempuanlah yang mendatangimu."

"Karena aku adalah seorang pangeran."

"Baiklah, terserah apa katamu. Aku akan pulang."

"Akan pangeran antar."

"Tidak usah. Sopirku sudah menjemput."

"Pangeran antar sampai depan."

.

.

.

"Aku punya sebuah nasehat untukmu." kata perempuan itu sebelum masuk mobil.

"Nasehat apa?"

"Saat kau bersama perempuan jangan gunakan matamu tapi hatimu. Jika kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, saat dia menjauhimu, saat gadis itu bersama pria lain apa lagi saat dia berkata benci padamu maka bagian inilah yang akan terasa sakit." katanya sambil menunjuk dada Belphegor.

"Ushishishishi! Pangeran tak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu."

"Suatu saat kau akan merasakannya, sangat sampai kau akan menjadi seperti bukan dirimu dan melakukan apa saja hanya untuk memilikinya."

"Shishishishi, kau terlalu banyak membaca novel dan sastra roman." perempuan itu tersenyum lalu memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipi kanan Belphegor sebelum masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan Varia HQ. "Pangeran tak mengerti apa itu sakit hati atau semacamnya karena pangeran selalu mendapatkan apa pun yang dia mau."

.

.

.

"Fraaaannn! Kembalikan itu padaku!" begitu Belphegor kembali ke dalam dia langsung di sambut oleh teriakan Lirina yang sedang mengejar Mist Guardian Varia yang membawa kabur sebungkus besar permen coklat karamel. Sudah bukan hal aneh jika kedua Guardian termuda Varia tersebut membuat gaduh dengan tingkah mereka yang konyol.

.

"Ushishishishi, dua bocah." Sejak diijinkan ikut membantu di Vongola sifat gadis itu lebih ceria walau terkadang masih menunjukkan wajah dingin.

"Tutup mulutmu senpai! / senpai sok tua!" teriak kedua Guardian itu meski masih dalam situasi kejar-mengejar yang alot.

"Ushishishishishi!" pemuda itu akhirnya memilih menonton kerubutan itu hingga kedua Guardian muda itu kelelahan sendiri dan berdamai.

"Bagi dua saja?" Fran mengusulkan setelah membuat bendera putih dengan ilusinya tanda dia sudah tak sanggup meneruskan kejar-kejaran itu lagi.

"Setuju!" keduanya pun sepakat, Belphegor menggeleng melihat tingkah kedua juniornya yang sebentar akur sebentar ribut.

.

Fran menghabiskan waktu main game di kamar sang Cloud Guardian sementara Belphegor memilih membaca novel barunya di atas tempat tidur Lirina. Keduanya Guardian muda itu seru sendiri tanpa peduli beberapa celotehan dari senior mereka yang menyuruh mereka lebih tenang sedikit agar dia bisa membaca. Beberapa jam kemudian tepatnya jam 2 pagi kedua Guardian muda itu sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk stadium akhir. Dengan sempoyongan Fran kembali ke kamarnya yang ada di sebelah kamar Lirina. Belphegor sendiri masih segar bugar tak bergeming membaca novel horornya.

.

"Belphegor, ini sudah jam 2! Berhentilah membaca dan kembali ke kamarmu!"

"Hm..." hanya itu jawaban dari Storm Guardian itu.

"Senpai! Aku mau tidur!"

"Tidur saja."

"Memang kau mau tidur disini bersamaku?"

"Tidak masalah, pangeran malas kembali ke kamar."

"Terserah." Belphegor meletakkan bukunya menatap Lirina yang sudah masuk kedalam selimut. "Jangan menendangku atau ngorok, ya senpai!" tambahnya mengan nada malas. Tak sampai beberapa menit gadis mungil itu sudah tertidur pulas, sama sekali tak perduli dengan keberadaan Belphegor.

"Bisa-bisanya tidur tanpa rasa canggung. Otaknya terbuat dari apa?" pemuda pirang itu mendekati juniornya yang tertidur sangat lelap. "Kalau tidur manis juga."

.

Melihat Lirina tidur dengan lelap, keusilannya kumat. Dengan jari telunjuk kanannya ia menusuk- nusuk pipi Lirina, membuat kening gadis itu berkerut- kerut karena tidurnya terganggu. Meski masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar gadis itu menangkap telunjuknya menggengamnya dengan erat.

.

"Jangan ganggu aku... Byakura...n..." desahnya dalam tidurnya. "Nanti...kuadukan kau Shoui...chi-nii...!" ancamnya sebelum kembali tertidur.

.

DEG! Belphegor terkesiap mendengar nama Don Gesso Famiglia dan tangan kanan Gesso Famiglia dalam igauan Lirina. Entah bagaimana khayalannya mulai melantur memikirkan sedekat apakah Cloud Guardian ini dengan Boss Gesso Famiglia tersebut dan dia tak jika membayangkannya. Ia kembali menatap Lirina, perlahan ia menyentuh wajah satu-satunya perempuan di Varia tersebut. Terasa hangat dan aroma manis Strawberry yang menjadi kesukaannya tercium dengan jelas saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lirina.

.

_"Saat kau bersama perempuan jangan gunakan matamu tapi hatimu. Jika kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, saat dia menjauhimu, saat gadis itu bersama pria lain apa lagi saat dia berkata benci padamu maka bagian inilah yang akan terasa sakit."_

"Pangeran akan mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau."

.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu bergerak, namun kali ini dia tersenyum mimpi indah mungkin. Namun jika dia terbangun pastilah dia akan ngamuk besar karena kini Belphegor memeluk gadis yang tengah tertidur itu. Sepertinya dia terbawa suasana sehingga tak bisa menahan senyum saat gadis itu mengigau tentang pertengkarannya dengan Fran beberapa saat lalu.

.

"Bya...kuran...i.." DEG! Lagi-lagi nama Byakuran yang disebutnya senyum yang tadi sempat muncul di wajah Belphegor langsung hilang. Tak ingin mendengar Lirina mendesahkan nama Boss Gesso Famiglia itu lagi, Storm Guardian Varia itu pun turun dari tempat tidur mematikan lampu lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Lirina menatap sisi lain tempat tidurnya-hanya menemukan buku novel milik Belphegor.

.

"Dia kembali ke kamar ya? Kok bukunya ditinggal."

.

Merasa itu bukan hal penting, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke lemari pakaian, meraih beberapa potong pakaian lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Beberapa puluh menit kemudian dia keluar dengan pakaian lengkap. Rambutnya yang setengah basah menjuntai hingga ke paha, masih meneteskan sedikit air hangat.

.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Gadis itu menoleh-menatap Belphegor yang masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil novelnya juga meletakkan sebuah Flashdish di atas meja.

"Hm..."

.

Sama sekali tak memperdulikan keberadaan seniornya- gadis itu menyisir rambut panjangnya yang bagai mutiara hitam. Rambut hitam itu tetap begitu hitam dan berkilau meski ada di bawah sinar matahari pagi yang kemerahan. Belphegor terus menatap gerak-gerik gadis itu. Jujur saja, dia sangat menyukai rambut hitam Lirina yang begitu kontrash dengan rambut warna pirang keemasan miliknya. Secara tak sadar ia menghampiri gadis itu, meraih sedikit rambut hitam itu dalam genggamannya.

.

'Lembut sekali.' batinnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan rambutku, Bel-senpai?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memegang rambutku begitu, memangnya ada yang nyangkut di sana?"

"Tidak, pangeran hanya penasaran dengan rambutmu yang sepanjang ini."

"Tentu saja panjang, kan sudah 5 tahun sejak terakhir kali aku memotongnya."

"5 tahun?"

"Sehari sebelum aku memulai latihan sebagai mafia, aku memotong rambutku yang sudah sepinggang jadi sependek milikmu. Saat itu Byakuran ngambek seminggu penuh. Katanya rambutku adalah kesukaannya, karena itu aku kembali memanjangkannya."

.

Belphegor bergeming, sungguh tak menyangka gadis ini memelihara rambutnya demi Don Gesso Famiglia itu.

.

"Ayo cepat selesaikan menyisir rambutmu. Lussuria pasti sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

"Baiklah. Akan kuikat rambutku setelah kering."

.

Dengan menjaga jarak beberapa meter Lirina mengikuti Belphegor ke dapur. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari keduanya. Saat makan pun keduanya diam hingga Lussuria mencubit pipinya sendiri melihat Cloud dan Storm Guardian Varia yang biasanya gaduh kapan saja itu begitu pendiam hari ini. Squalo dan Levi juga agak heran dengan keduanya, Lirina diam bukan hal aneh bagi mereka karena pada dasarnya dia adalah pendiam dan hanya ribut jika diganggu Belphegor atau Fran namun Belphegor? Ini sungguh aneh karena pangeran pirang nan narsis bin jail itu biasanya selalu cari gara-gara dengan siapa saja.

.

"Fran ada misi ya?" Lirina membantu Lussuria mencuci piring.

"Katanya mau berlatih bersama Rokudo Mukuro."

"Kenapa aku tak diajak?"

"Katanya tak perlu membangunkanmu, toh setelah mereka kembali kamu akan dibawa ke Vongola HQ."

"Kerjaan membosankan lagi deh. Akhir-akhir ini Tsuna sering keluar negeri. Jadi ingin sembunyi di bunker."

"Lir-"

"Ya?"

"Kamu bertengkar dengan Belphegor?" Lirina menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa diam-diaman begitu? Biasanya kalian selalu gaduh."

"Mana kutahu, kami tidak bertengkar kok"

"Aneh, dia bahkan tak mengganggu Squalo atau Levi seperti biasa."

"Mungkin bosan."

"VOI!" Panggilan (teriakan) Squalo yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan nyaris membuat Lirina dan Lussuria kena serangan jantung. "Mungil, segera susul aku ke halaman belakang setelah ini! Kita harus latihan menggunakan Cloud itemmu!"

"Baiklah kapten!" sahutnya sambil berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya. "Nyaris copot jantungku."

"Mou~~ aku juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mukuro curaaaaang!"

"Oya, oya, tuan putri marah padaku?" canda laki-laki yang menjadi Mist Guardian Vongola- terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya dengan telunjuk saat Lirina berteriak tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau hanya mengajak Fran latihan, padahal aku juga bisa pakai Mist Ring!"

"Kami ini pengguna Hell Ring." tukas Fran dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku bisa pakai kok!"

"Kalau kau pakai Hell Ring maka kamilah yang akan dikirim ke neraka oleh Byakuran."

"Kufufufufufu, aku sih sudah pernah merasakan neraka itu seperti apa."

"Shisho/Mukuro itu reinkarnasi setan sih..." #jleb, pletak# Mukuro menancapkan tridentnya di topi Fran dan memukul kepala Lirina dengan trident lain.

"Saki...t" Keduanya berjengit mengusap kepala mereka.

"Sekali lagi kalian bicara seenaknya, akan kukirim kalian ke neraka!"

"Hei, itu harusnya kata-kataku!" protes Lirina sementara si kepala biru berpucuk nanas hanya ber'kufufu' seraya menghindari amukan gadis berambut panjang itu. "Oh iya, saat ini aku tak bisa ikut denganmu Mukuro."

"Oya, ada apa lagi?"

"Aku tadi diberi misi oleh Xanxus. Setelah menyelesaikan misi ini aku akan langsung ke Vongola HQ."

"Kufufufu, terserah dirimu saja. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di HQ nanti." Pemuda berambut biru itu segera masuk ke mobil- meninggalkan halaman depan Varia HQ. Wajah Cloud Guardian yang tadinya ceria penuh senyum segera menjadi datar tanpa ekpresi, dengan malas ia kembali ke dalam kastil. Satu-satunya penyebab dia seperti ini adalah misi yang didapatnya kali ini harus bersama Belphegor.

.

.

.

~Hari pertama~

.

"Hey, apa sebegitu buruknya bagimu untuk menjalankan misi dengan pangeran?"

.

Storm Guardian itu sejak berangkat kemarin sudah hampir habis kesabaran karena Lirina terus menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam, menjaga jarak dan hanya mengacuhkan dirinya padahal gadis itu tersenyum pada semua orang-semua- kecuali dia. Cloud Guardian itu menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sesaat Storm Guardian itu merasa sesuatu menusuk dadanya saat gadis yang ada di hadapannya menjawab dengan nada dingin.

.

"Karena aku membenci laki-laki sepertimu. Sejak awal aku pernah bilang padamu untuk menjauh dariku kecuali urusan kerja, jadi jangan coba-coba mengusikku, Belphegor."

"Biasanya kau memanggil pangeran 'senpai'"

"Tidak akan lagi, takkan pernah." katanya seraya masuk ke sebuah Lamborghini putih milik klien yang menyewa mereka sebagai pengawal selama pengusaha muda dan kaya itu melakukan kunjungan bisnis dan rapat tahunan perusahaannya di Prancis. Belphegor hanya menghela nafas pelan, perubahan sikap dan mood Lirina saat mereka berdua di luar Varia HQ sangat drastis.

.

~Hari kedua~

.

Beberapa bodyguard pribadi milik klient mereka hanya berani menatap kedua Guardian itu dari jauh. Bagi mereka keduanya seperti setan yang tengah menebar aura membunuh satu-sama lain. Boss mereka bilang untuk membiarkan keduanya namun tetap saja mengkhawatirkan.

.

Rapat umum direksi yang katanya akan memakan waktu hingga sore membuat keduanya punya banyak waktu luang. Para bodyguard berjaga di depan dan sekitar ruangan secara bergantian. Lirina dan Belphegor memilih duduk di loby depan ruang rapat. Mereka duduk berseberangan, tenggelam dalam urusan masing-masing. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Lirina tak menggunakan kemeja hitamnya. Gadis itu menggunakan tanktop putih Ripcurl yang pas meniru lekuk tubuhnya serta memperlihatkan bentuk dadanya yang indah, jeans biru ketat, jaket Dust tipis berwarna abu-abu dengan lengan pendek yang dibiarkan melorot hingga ke kedua sikunya serta sepatu kets coklat. Mantel Varia tetap di gunakannya

.

Belphegor tak menyangka kalau juniornya itu punya lekuk tubuh yang 'wah' untuk ukurannya yang mungil karena selama itu tubuh itu selalu tertutup. Kulit tubuhnya yang selalu tertutup kemeja lengan panjang dan mantel Varia kini terlihat jelas, campuran kuning dan cream mocca- sangat mengiurkan, cukup untuk membuat Belphegor tergoda membuat kissmark di kulit asia yang mulus itu jika dia tak berpikir gadis di hadapannya itu adalah Guardian berdarah dingin seperti dirinya alias siap membantai kapan saja dan dia sendiri belum ingin menghadap sang pencipta.

.

"Tak biasanya kau berpakaian santai."

"Karena hari ini sangat panas. Mana kuat pakai seragam _all black_ seperti biasanya." sahutnya datar.

.

Sementara Belphegor membatin 'kaulah yang membuat panas suasana!'. Tak hanya Sang Storm Guardian yang terbius dengan penampilan Lirina, para pengunjung hotel yang lewat juga selalu menatap gadis itu. Klient dan para bodyguard pribadi milik klient mereka juga sempat terbengong-bengong melihat penampilan gadis itu hari ini.

.

"Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku, Belphegor?"

"Tidak...juga. Hanya saja tak biasa."

"Oh, kukira kau mikir yang aneh-aneh atau hal mesum."

"*glek* Jangan bicara seenaknya dan panggil pangeran dengan sebutan 'senpai'!"

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku takkan memanggilmu begitu lagi. Aku rasa tak pantas laki-laki sepertimu kuberi panggilan hormat." gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Beli minum." sahutnya singkat seraya menuju mesin penjual minuman.

.

Merasa dia juga butuh minuman, si pirang mengikuti juniornya sambil melihat sekeliling untuk mengecek keadaan.

.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hm..., coffee cream dingin."

.

Belphegor menatap Lirina yang tengah mengeksplorasi sekitar dengan matanya yang beriris coklat hingga dia merasa raut wajah gadis itu mengeras. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat juniornya, ia pun berbalik. Yang dia lihat hanya beberapa pasangan yang baru keluar dari lift, apa yang membuatnya terlihat begitu marah? Akhirnya rasa penasarannya terjawab saat melihat seorang pria yang usianya sekitar 40-50an mendekati tempat mereka. sikap orang itu seperti menantang dan menghina gadis yang ada di depannya. Meski bahasa mereka asing, Belphegor masih bisa mengerti 60 persen permbicaraan mereka karena dia pernah (dengan susah payah) mencuri baca buku harian Lirina.

.

"_Hebat sekali, menghilang bertahun-tahun dan sekarang bersama laki-laki asing dengan pakaian seperti ini! Benar-benar anak tak tahu diri!"_

"_Bukan urusanmu kakek tua."_

"_Hoh, begitu caramu bicara pada ayahmu?"_

"_Kau bukan ayahku lagi. Selain itu aku ada pekerjaan di sini jadi kau sebaiknya menghilang sebelum kubunuh!"_ seorang perempuan berambut ikal datang dan bergelayut manja di lengan pria itu. perempuan itu menatap Lirina dengan pandangan seolah-olah dia adalah seorang pemenang.

"_Huh, ibumu pasti kecewa melihat anaknya menjadi seorang pelacur!"_

"_Oh, dalam waktu 5 tahun anakmu ini jadi gadis yang cantik dan seksi ya?"_ goda perempuan itu dengan nada merendahkan. _"Dibayar berapa kau saat melayani para lelaki?"_

_._

Belphegor merasa telingannya panas sendiri mendengar juniornya disebut pelacur oleh sang ayah dan pasangannya. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Lirina begitu membenci ayahnya, namun sangat keterlaluan kalau dia harus disamakan dengan pria tua itu. Ia heran bagaimana pria yang berambut tipis hampir uban seluruhnya, pendek, berkulit coklat gelap dan hidung pesek seperti ini bisa memiliki seorang anak perempuan (tak pernah dia akui langsung) yang begitu manis dan cukup cantik diluar sikapnya yang tomboy dan arogan, mungkin turunan ibunya?

.

"_Apa pekerjaanku bukan urusan kalian, kau beruntung sekali ya pak tua ini mengajakmu jalan-jalan keluar negeri. Pasti setelah ini kau akan pamer ke sesama temanmu yang juga pelacur kelas teri."_ Laki-laki itu hampir menampar Lirina jika Belphegor tak segera menangap tangannya- menarik Lirina ke sisinya.

"_Don't touch my junior with your dirty hands, old man!"_ keduanya mengernyit kening mendengar kata-kata Belphegor.

"Tolong jangan ikut campur Bel-"

"_Who are you?"_ tanya pria itu.

"_Im Belphegor Reiyes Alexander Reinhadd III, Storm Guardian from Varia Famiglia!"_

"_Famiglia? Mafia? Why this bitch with an mafia?"_ baik kedua pasangan itu maupun Lirina kaget mendengar nama asli Belphegor. Selama ini Lirina tak pernah tahu nama dari senpainya itu secara lengkap. Namun ia segera mengendalikan diri, kembali ke sikap tenangnya.

"_Because im Cloud Guardian from Varia Famiglia." _Sahutnya dengan dingin dan membungkam kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Melihat gelagat tidak beres, beberapa pengawal menghampiri mereka.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu anda? Tadi kami dengar ada sedikit keributan di sini." Tanya salah satu pengawal yang berbadan besar dan berkulit hitam.

"Bukan apa-apa, kami hanya ngobrol." Lirina tersenyum manis, cukup untuk meyakinkan orang itu sehingga meninggalkan mereka. _"Aku rasa urusan kita sudah selesai. Jangan ganggu aku dengan kehadiran kalian atau aku akan dengan senang hati melepaskan kepala kalian dari tempatnya."_

"_Sombong sekali kau! Dasar anak durhaka!"_

"_Sejak kapan kau menganggapku anak? Pergilah sekarang sebelum aku membuat kalian di depak dari hotel dan negara ini!"_

"_Memang kau bisa?"_ tantang perempuan itu.

"_Sebagai Guardian aku punya cukup uang dan kekuasaan untuk melakukan apa saja tanpa di sentuh oleh pihak polisi maupun sejenisnya."_ Tidak ada keraguan di mata gadis yang kini berkilat penuh amarah dan Belphegor tahu mereka memang mampu melakukannya. Tak ada yang berani menolak permintaan dari seorang Guardian Varia. _"Asal kau tahu ya kak tua, hasil kerjaku selama 6 tahun ini 5 kali lipat hasil kerjamu selama 30 tahun. Jadi aku sanggup melakukan apa saja yang aku mau bahkan melebihi kesombonganu dengan seluruh harta yang kau miliki."_

.

Akhirnya kedua orang itu memilih angkat kaki walau laki-laki yang katanya ayah Lirina itu sesekali menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Lirina sendiri masih dengan ekpresi datarnya menenggak habis minumannya sebelum akan memencet kaleng untuk bir.

.

"Jangan minum bir setelah minum kopi. Perutmu bisa rusak!" Belphegor mencegahnya.

"Jangan ikut campur!" ia mendelik marah namun Belphegor tak bereaksi dengan deathglare itu.

"Jika kau ingin minum untuk pelampiasan stress, tunggulan nanti malam. Pangeran akan menemani."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau senang dengan apa yang kau lihat tadi?" Belphegor menggeleng, pemuda pirang itu duduk berjarak 2 kursi dari Lirina karena tak ingin membuat mood gadis itu lebih buruk. "Saat kami masih jadi keluarga, tak sekalipun dia benar-benar mengajak kami menikmati apa itu ketenangan saat liburan walau hanya di rumah. Sekarang dia dengan mudahnya mengajak perempuan itu berlibur ke luar negeri dan menginap di hotel mewah." Gadis itu segera menenggak Kir Royal dalam gelasnya lalu memesan segelas lagi.

"Ternyata keadaanmu lebih buruk dari yang pangeran bayangkan."

"Aku tak peduli!" Belphegor sempat menghitung berapa gelas yang sudah masuk ke tubuh gadis tadi, 3 gelas Wishky, 2 gelas Kir Royal dan sebotol wine namun belum ada tanda-tanda mabuk dari gadis itu. "Kau tahu, sejak kecil aku terbiasa minum yang lebih keras dari ini. Arak api jauh lebih keras karena alkoholnya bisa sapai 50 persen jadi kau tak usah takut aku akan mabuk."

"Masih kecil? Sekarang pun usiamu masih masuk golongan sangat muda!"

"3 tahun."

"Apanya?"

"Aku sudah belajar minum alkohol sejak usia 3 tahun."

"Gila!"

"'Salahkan saja ayahku!"

"..."

"Diskotik ini sungguh memuakkan, aku mau kembali ke hotel."

.

Baru saja menjejakkan kaki ke lantai, seluruh lampu terang di night club itu mati dan berganti dengan lampu disko dan remang-remang. Di panggung seorang MC tampak dengan semangat mengatakan special midnight show akan dimulai, suara sorakan pengunjung night club itu membahana. Beberapa penari berpakaian minim keluar dari belakang panggung, mulai menari dengan gaya yang mengundang birahi. Tubuh mereka melenggak-lenggok di atas panggung seraya melucuti pakaian mereka yang sudah minim hingga telanjang bulat. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu bisa merasakan nafsu dari para laki-laki di sekitarnya saat para penari itu turun dari panggung mendekati para laki-laki. membiarkan tubuh mereka di raba-raba dan diciumi oleh para hidung belang.

.

Jijik, itulah yang pertama kali muncul di kepala Lirina. ia menatap Belphegor yang masih duduk tenang di tempatnya. Sungguh menyesal dia mengikuti ajakan laki-laki ini untuk datang ke night club yang ada di luar areal hotel. Seharusnya dia minum di bar hotel saja sambil di temani musik jazz yang selalu membuatnya mengantuk! Seperti yang ia duga, para penari itu mulai melakukan pesta seks dengan para pengunjung pria. Satu penari rata-rata di kerubungi 3 sampai 5 laki-laki.

.

Entah apa yang ada di otak mereka hingga bisa melakukan sesk di depan orang banyak dan dengan banyak laki-laki seperti itu. Lirina melihat para perempuan itu tampak menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan para laki-laki dan tanpa malu membuka kaki mereka lebar-lebar. Ada 6 penari dan salah satunya melenggang ke arahnya dan Belphegor sambil meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya untuk mengundang para lelaki mendekatinya. Dengan genit perempuan itu menyentuh lengan Belphegor dan menggesekkan dadanya yang besar di lengan Guardian itu. Lirina sama sekali tak ingin melihat live seks party yang membuatnya ingin muntah dan mengotori matanya sehingga dia segera menuju pintu keluar. Belphegor tersenyum melihat juniornya yang sangat benci keramaian dan memang sedang bad mood. Ia pun menepis tangan penari yang kini bergelayut manja di lengannya.

.

Tanpa perduli rayuan dari perempuan tadi, Storm Guardian Varia itu segera mengikuti jejak juniornya meninggalkan night club yang sudah mulai dipenuhi aroma seks dan nafsu birrahi yang bagai binatang liar. Biasanya dia takkan menolak ikut serta dalam seks party walau hanya ikut dengan handjob atau blowjob karena tak sudi memasukkan miliknya kedalam tubuh perempuan yang dengan tak tahu malu melayani banyak orang sekaligus. Meski dia playboy, Belphegor tak mau bercinta dengan sembarang perempuan. Namun di sisi lain dia berpikir kalau keadaannya aneh. Dia sama sekali tak terangsang oleh keadaan sekitarnya maupun oleh rayuan gadis cantik yang tanpa busana tadi.

.

Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Lirina- gadis yang sifatnya sangat berlawanan dengan dirinya. Dia berani bertaruh seluruh tabungannya kalau gadis itu masih perawan karena tatapannya saat melihat seks tadi terlihat sangat benci. Dia teringat saat siang tadi Lirina yang menggunakan pakaian yang cukup terbuka, membuat fantasy liarnya mulai berjalan. Dengan sendirinya dia tersentak kaget dengan pikirannya sendiri yang terus saja dipenuhi oleh gadis yang sangat dingin itu. Ia tak langsung turun dari mobilnya saat melihat Lirina yang naik taksi sudah duluan memasuki lobby hotel. Sebuah senyum muncul, bukan seringai ala Cheshire Cat seperti yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya selama ini saat ia mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

.

~Hari ke 3~

.

Sempat terjadi penyerangan oleh beberapa orang berpakaian preman dan menggunakan weapon box saat dalam perjalanan kembali ke hotel. Para bodyguard hanya bisa terpukau melihat Cloud Guardian Varia yang menjadi pengawal sementara boss mereka berhasil mengalahkan semuanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit sementara Storm Guardian Varia hanya menonton rekannya sambil senyum-senyum.

.

"Kenapa anda tak membantu gadis itu?"

"Dia tak butuh bantuan. Rekor bertarungnya selama ini adalah 20 orang pengguna weapon box dan 48 orang pengguna senjata api dan tangan kosong. Jadi ini hanya olahraga ringan untuknya. Jika pangeran bantu tanpa di minta dia akan ngamuk lagi."

.

Semua penyerang kini terkapar dan pingsan, Lirina mengambil cincin dan weapon box serta pistol mereka untuk menghindari serangan balasan maupun serangan tiba-tiba.

.

"Tak biasanya kau hanya diam, Belphegor."

"Pangeran masih ingat kau selalu melarang pangeran membantu, karena itu pangeran hanya melihat dari sini sekalian mengawasi."

"Tumben kau sadar diri."

"Ushishishishishi, pangeran jahit mulutmu ya!" gadis itu tersenyum namun bukan senyum yang diharapkan oleh Belphegor, senyumnya sangat dingin dan menusuk hati.

.

~Belphegor Pov~

.

Ini adalah hari terakhir misi kami, semua berjalan lancar dan tak ada kesulitan berarti karena aku sendiri lebih banyak diam dan melihat si kecil itu membereskan semuanya. Dia melampiaskan semua kekesalannya dalam pertarungan dan aku membiarkannya. Semarah apapun dia tak pernah membunuh sasarannya, paling parah sasarannya patah di kedua kaki dan tangan. Saat melihatnya dihina oleh ayahnya sendiri dan istri barunya, dia makin pendiam dan menjauhiku. Tak ada air mata yang keluar darinya meski aku tahu dia sangat ingin menangis. Apa dia lupa caranya menangis? Atau harga dirinya sebagai seorang Guardian yang harus tetap tenang dan berkepala dingin dalam keadaan apapun memaksanya membunuh emosi pribadinya?

.

Aku ingin melihatnya kembali seperti dulu, ceria, cerewet dan manis disaat yang sama. Saat bersamanya tak sekalipun aku memikirkan untuk menemui para wanita yang selalu menelponku untuk sekadar kencan atau bercinta semalaman dengan mereka. Keberadaannya adalah satu-satunya yang membuatku merasa begitu lengkap meski aku tak bisa menyentuhnya saat matanya masih terbuka.

.

Dia dekat dengan semua anggota Varia kecuali aku. Bermanja-manja pada Fran dan Lussuria, menganggap Levi sebagai pamannya, selalu berlatih Squalo bahkan suka nekad menganggu Xanxus tanpa takut X Gun akan melubangi tubuhnya. Sekali lagi hanya aku yang diacuhkannya diantara sekian orang penghuni Varia HQ.

.

Saat di Vongola HQ bersama pasangan Mist Guardian Vongola dia tak segan menempeli Rokudo Mukuro atau dengan nada setengah bercanda meminta Chrome Dokuro menjadi kekasihnya, yang jelas dia bukan lesbi dan aku tahu itu walau otaknya memang sedikit menyimpang. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku heran, gadis itu adalah kekasih dari Byakuran Gesso meski aku tahu hubungan mereka hanya untuk menghindarkan diri dari kerumunan orang yang mencoba mengincar si rambut putih itu lalu kenapa dia terlihat begitu dekat dengan Cloud Guardian Vongola sampai-sampai pemuda yang berdarah dingin itu selalu memilih Lirina menjadi partnernya meski gadis itu adalah Cloud Guardian Varia.

.

Apakah Kyouya Hibari menyukainya? Apakah mereka saling menyukai hingga gadis itu selalu tersenyum senang setiap kali mereka bersama? Ada perasaan yang berat namun menenangkan saat mereka bersama. Cloud Guardian yang terkenal dingin itu tersenyum lembut saat bersamanya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku menebarkan pandangan di sekitar kolam renang di areal VIP stair. Tadi aku melihatnya masuk ke tempat ini dengan berbalut jubah mandi dari handuk berwarna biru.

.

"Hey mungil." namun ruang itu kosong. Tak terlihat siapa pun.

.

Aku mendekati salah satu kursi berjemur dan mendapati handuknya di sana berarti dia sudah masuk ke air. Menyapu seluruh permukaan air dengan pandanganku akhirnya aku melihatnya ada di bagian terdalam kolam. Tubuhnya melayang di dalam air, rambut hitamnya seakan menari di sekitarnya. Animal dari Sun Weapon Box tampak berenang mengelilingi majikan mereka yang bertubuh mungil. Flame kuning dalam kedalaman air berwarna biru membuat perpaduan warna yang cantik. Dia bagai Nereid dalam mitologi kuno yang pernah kubaca di buku dongeng saat masih anak-anak.

.

Sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaanku- dengan cepat dia naik ke permukaan air bersama para animal yang masih mengelilinginya. Saat ia naik ke tepi kolam aku -sekali lagi- hanya bisa tertegun dengan apa yang kulihat. Demi dewa perang, dia sangat cantik dan seksi dengan balutan pakaian renang tanktop bikini warna hijau emerald dan silver. Bulir air yang menetes dari tubuhnya memantulkan cahaya lampu makin membuatnya bercahaya dam cantik.

.

"Ada apa mencariku? Bukankah tugas kita sudah selesai." para animal itu kembali masuk ke kotak mereka. "Apa kau semesum itu hingga mengintipku berenang? Aku masih berpakaian jadi percuma saja ngintip."

"Pangeran tak berniat seperti itu. Hanya ingin memastikan apa benar kau yang masuk ke sini."

"Lalu?"

"Ternyata memang kau."

"Berarti beres kan? Aku mau berenang lagi."

.

Aku benar-benar frustasi seketika! Dia memang pintar memutuskan pembicaraan secara sepihak juga sukses menghancurkan kekagumanku padanya. Kenapa aku bisa tertarik pada gadis seperti dia? Yah, aku memang tertarik padanya mungkin tepatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada seorang perempuan tapi kenapa harus dengan gadis es ini? Apa yang salah dengan otakku?

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

Hampir tengah malam, kedua Guardian berbeda gender dan kepribadian itu duduk tenang di ruang tamu kamar mereka. VIP Room di lantai teratas dengan kolam renang, dua kamar mewah, ruang tamu, mini bar, gym dan lainnya. Mereka tak begitu memperdulikan fasilitas hotel yang mereka dapat dari klient mereka. Keheningan itu terusik saat Belphegor mendengar suara benda jatuh. Ia pun menoleh- mendapati juniornya sudah tertidur di sofa seberangnya. Buku tebal yang sendari tadi di bacanya jatuh ke lantai. Pastinya gadis itu lelah karena sering tidur menjelang pagi dan bangun pagi.

.

"Hei, kembalilah ke kamarmu." dengan perlahan Belphegor mengguncang pelan tubuh Lirina -sekalian jaga-jaga serangan mendadak- namun tidurnya sudah terlalu nyenyak. Arlojinya sudah menunjukkan jam 1 lewat 24 alias dini hari, orang normal pasti sudah tidur jam segini (berarti bel nga normal dunk? *di hujani piso*). "Apa boleh buat."

.

Sepelan mungkin Belphegor mengangkat tubuh Lirina. Tidak sulit mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur, selain karena tubuhnya kecil tidurnya yang nyenyak membuatnya tak bergerak sama sekali. Dibaringkannya tubuh mungil itu di tengah tempat tidur queen size. Ia duduk di samping gadis itu, menatapnya dari kepala hingga kaki.

.

"Betapa manisnya saat kau tidur, namun saat matamu terbuka kau bagai seekor leopard yang ganas. Manis dan cantik di luar tapi begitu dingin di dalam."

.

Pemuda pirang itu pun berbaring di sebelah Lirina- memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap gadis itu, menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menopang kepalanya dan satu lagi untuk membelai lembut rambut dan wajah Lirina. Menatap gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap membuatnya juga mulai mengantuk sedikit lagi dia akan tertidur sebuah gerakan dari gadis itu membuatnya kaget. Lirina memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap dirinya dan tangan kanan gadis itu memeluk pinggangnya. Sambil tersenyum dalam tidurnya ia menyusupkan diri ke dada bidang Storm Guardian Varia yang hanya bisa kaku karena saking kagetnya.

.

"Kakak..."

.

Kening Belphegor berkerut mendengar igauan gadis itu. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa 'kakak' yang dipanggilnya itu. Setahu Belphegor ada 3 orang yang di panggil kakak oleh Lirina yaitu Shouichi Irie, Spanner dan Dino Cavallone. Dan kini dia mengira Belphegor itu 'kakak'nya yang mana? Malas memikirkannya ditambah mengantuk yang sudah cukup parah akhirnya pemuda itu memilih tidur dengan posisi yang sekarang. Urusan akan ngamuknya Lirina itu urusan besok pagi atau mungkin siang.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**

**Rate T-M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Normal pov~**

**.**

Langit hari itu kurang bersahabat, gelap gulita seperti malam hari padahal saat ini menunjukkan pukul 12.35 siang. Dari jauh gemuruh dan petir mulai mendekat menandakan akan ada badai. Namun saat ini di dalam ruang tengah Varia HQ badai sudah datang lebih dulu. Dari halaman depan dan ruang belakang pun suara berisik itu bisa terdengar.

**.**

"minggir!"

"tidak!"

"kau jangan memancing emosiku. Aku sudah cukup sabar padamu selama ini, BELPHEGOR!" lirina tampak sangat marah saat belphegor menghalanginya untuk pergi keluar. "menyingkir!"

"pangeran tak mengijinkan kohainya untuk keluar!" sang storm guardian itu tak peduli walau di tangan lirina sudah ada death scyte besar andalannya. Ia tetap kukuh berdiri di depan pintu keluar dengan puluhan pisau melayang di sekitarnya.

"lirina, bel-senpai. Bukankah kalian dititipi pesan agar tidak bertengkar oleh squalo taicho?"

.

Fran yang bersembunyi di balik sofa merah besar tak jauh dari kedua petarung itu mencoba mengingatkan akan pesan terakhir sebelum squalo pergi untuk selamanya *digampar, ditendang, digilas truk*, maksudnya mengingatkan pesan squalo sebelum ia pergi untuk menjalankan misi bersama levi dan lussuria. Xanxus yang ada di ruangannya tak peduli keributan yang terjadi karena kedua guardiannya itu, ia memilih tidur dan menutup telinganya dengan gunpalan kapas. Keributan kedua guardian itu tampaknya tak menarik perhatiannya untuk sekadar menembakkan X gun secara ngawur atau melempar gelas atau botol tequila dan wine seperti biasanya. (kena virus apa ya si xanxus?)

.

"aku sedang tak ingin bertarung denganmu! Aku mau keluar menemui byakuran!" lirina menerjang, dengan membidik belphegor sebagai sasaran tebasannya. Namun pisau-pisau yang beterbangan itu membentuk tameng melindungi sang pangeran pirang.

"tidak boleh!" lirina terlempar, namun ia berhasil mendarat dengan selamat dan berdiri dengan seimbang.

"apa hakmu melarangku? Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa selain seorang psikopad aneh yang egois!" sabit itu lenyap berganti menjadi puluhan belati yang saling beradu dengan pisau-pisau milik belphegor. Semuanya terpencar dan sebagian menancap di lantai dan lainnya menancap di dinding, meja dan sofa tempat fran berlindung.

"aku adalah pangeran, dan pangeran berhak memerintah rakyat jelata sepertimu tanpa harus memberi alasan"

"Grrrrr!" lirina menggeram seperti seekor leopard hitam.

"ho? Kau ini seperti kucing yang kehilangan ikannya" ejek belphegor.

"aduh..., bisa gawat..." batin fran.

"kau memang yang paling kubenci!" seluruh belati itu lenyap dan 2 buah kelereng perak melayang di tangan lirina. "padahal aku tak berniat melakukan hal seperti ini"

"perlihatkan! Pangeran ingin melihat apa saja kemampuanmu!"

"kau ini memang tak bisa di tundukkan dengan kekerasan" lirina memasukkan kedua kelereng itu ke sakunya dan melangkah mendekati belphegor. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya sesaat sambil terus mendekati storm guardian varia yang masih siaga dengan puluhan pisaunya.

"heh? Kau menyerah, gagak kecil?"

"hm..." ia tersenyum dan bergumam pelan.

"pilihan bagus"

"tapi tampaknya lirina belum menyerah" fran terus sembunyi di belakang sofa sambil mengamati mereka.

.

Setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat, lirina mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan meraih wajah belphegor hingga sejajar dengannya. Mata fran membulat, ia menahan nafas saking kagetnya saat belphegor dan lirina berciuman. Meski wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi, dalam kepalanya sudah melompat-lompat berbagai pertanyaan dan kengerian. "APA OTAK LIRINA SUDAH KONSLET HINGGA MENCIUM FAKE PRINCE ITU?"

.

Belphegor yang tadinya kaget akhirnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya, melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang lirina dan tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu lirina lalu membalas ciuman itu dengan deep kiss. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia malah mendorong lirina menjauh dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia batuk-batuk seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Fran makin heran, ia akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendekati lirina.

.

"ohok! Ohok! Kau...!"

"li...lirina? apa yang terjadi? Bel-senpai kenapa?"

"lihat saja fran. 5..."

"perempuan licik!" belphegor ambruk dengan bertumpu pada lututnya.

"4..." lirina tersenyum mengejek.

"lho?"

"ukh..."

"2 dan 1! Down!" tepat di kata terakhir belphegor ambruk tak bergerak di lantai marmer.

"kau meracuninya?"

"tidak"

"lalu dia kenapa?"

"hanya tertidur"

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

"maksudmu kau sengaja menciumnya hanya untuk memberinya obat tidur?"

"kan sudah kubilang kan tadi? Dia ini 'tak bisa di tundukkan dengan kekerasan'." Dengan santai lirina melangkah keluar melewati tubuh belphegor. Sebelum keluar ia menatap fran dan berkata "tolong urus si bodoh ini ya? Aku akan segera kembali"

"hm..." gumam fran. "semoga saja saat dia sadar dan kau kembali ia takkan mengulitimu hidup-hidup"

"aku takkan mati sebelum membunuh orang yang paling kubenci di dunia ini"

"lalu kau ada urusan apa ke tempat byakuran? Biasanya dia yang datang kemari"

"aku ingin memastikan isi pesannya semalam. Dan fran..."

"apa?"

"aku mungkin akan pergi cukup lama."

"berapa lama?"

"mungkin sebulan."

"sebaiknya kau minta ijin pada boss dulu."

"sudah. Belphegor tadi mendengarnya, karena itu dia menghalangiku"

"oh..., pantas saja kalian keluar dari kantor boss sambil perang mulut"

"hm..., baik-baik selama aku tidak ada ya" lirina memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi kiri fran yang dibalas sebuah pelukan.

"pastikan kau kembali lagi kemari"

"iya, walau mungkin aku akan patah tangan dan kaki" lirina tertawa, naik ke motornya yang dikeluarkan oleh salah satu anak buah varia, memakai helm dan mulai meninggalkan varia HQ dengan kecepatan yang mungkin di atas 80km/jam.

.

.

.

.

.

~skip place on Gesso HQ~

.

Lirina memarkir motornya sembarangan di depan pintu masuk dan melempar kunci pada salah satu anak buah byakuran yang mendekatinya. Tak semua orang yang ada di sana kenal dengan lirina, namun melihat jaket varia dan emblem vongola di ikat pingangnya mereka tahu kalau gadis yang wajahnya sedang bad mood itu bukan orang biasa. Tanpa peduli pada tubuhnya yang basah oleh air hujan dan para pengawal yang menghadangnya, lirina menerobos masuk ke ruang kerja byakuran. Namun yang dilihatnya di sana hanya shouchi irie yang sedang merapikan meja bossnya.

.

"lirina? Kenapa tiba-tiba datang tanpa telpon? Ah, kau kehujanan..."

"mana byakuran?"

"sedang ada rapat. Sebentar lagi selesai, duduklah dulu. Aku akan minta kau dibawakan pakaian ganti"

"tsk! Baiklah" lirina duduk di kursi kerja byakuran.

"eh..., bisa duduk di sofa saja kan?"

"jangan memerintahku!"

Shouchi menghela nafas "baiklah. Ingin sesuatu agar lebih tenang?"

"jus darah!"

"hah? Oh, maksudmu jus strawberry? Baiklah..."

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama lirina mengganti pakaiannya dan meminum jusnya hanya dalam 3 kali tegukan. Souich agak heran plus sweat drop melihat lirina yang seperti habis tersesat di gurun pasir. Lirina yang dulu dilihatnya lebih kalem dan tenang tapi sekarang entah kenapa lebih emosional dan galak. Apa 2 bulan di varia sudah mengubah sifat lirina?

.

"rin, sebenarnya ada apa kau kemari?"

"aku ingin memastikan pesan yang ia berikan semalam"

"hm..., soal itu? Memang tidak salah, akulah yang mendapatkan berita itu pertama kali"

"menyebalkan!" lirina memukul meja kerja byakuran hingga gelas yang ada di atasnya jatuh karena oleng. "akan kubunuh dia!"

"rin..."

"apa belum cukup ia membuat ibuku dan aku menderita? Ia makin menjadi-jadi hingga aku kabur dan dipungut master iemistu!"

"tenanglah..." shouchi menepuk pelan punggung lirina. "jika kau ingin pulang ke negaramu, aku akan mengantarmu"

"tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tolong siapkan saja tiket dan pesawatnya. Pasporku masih ada di kakak kan?"

"iya. Tapi kau yakin?"

"aku bukan anak umur 16 tahun lagi shouichi-nii!"

"kalian tampaknya lupa padaku"

.

.

.

Lirina dan shouichi menoleh ke asal suara itu. Tampaklah byakuran sedang bersandar di pintu masuk sambil tersenyum. Ia pun mendekati keduanya dan mencium kening lirina yang duduk di kursinya.

.

"byakuran, aku mau pulang ke negaraku"

"lebih baik kau lupakan saja ayahmu itu."

"aku tetap harus pulang. Ibuku meninggal, mana boleh aku tak datang!"

"hm..., kau yakin?"

"lebih dari yakin"

"shou-chan, tampaknya adik kecil ini tidak bisa di tahan lagi"

"jangan menyebutku adik kecil lagi!"

"hmp...! baiklah. Karena byakuran juga mengijinkanmu maka aku takkan melarang lagi. Istirahat saja sekarang, besok kau akan pergi dengan pesawat jet milik gesso famiglia."

"terimakasih, maaf merepotkan..."

"tapi kau harus ditemani seseorang" sela byakuran.

"aku bisa" shouichi mengajukan diri.

"tidak, nanti byakuran bolos terus jika shou-chan tak ada"

"huh, padahal sudah bagus shou-chan pergi denganmu"

"byakuran-san!"

"baik-baik! Lalu siapa yang akan menemanimu?"

"tidak perlu! Aku sudah 22 tahun! Tak butuh wali atau pengawal!"

"huh..., baiklah. Jika kau tak pulang dalam 1 minggu, maka aku akan mengirim orang untuk menjemputmu. Ini tawaran terakhirku" kata byakuran.

"baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

.

Lirina duduk di atas ranjang king size yang ada di tengah kamar di lantai teratas gesso HQ yang merupakan kamar byakuran. Ia menatap keluar dimana hujan, angin, halilintar dan petir masih mengamuk namun dalam hati ia yakin besok akan cerah. Suara berisik petir bahkan membuat telinganya hampir tuli, dan juga membuat hatinya makin gelisah. Ia merasa bersalah meninggalkan ibunya yang sendiri sedangkan ayahnya lebih memilih selingkuhannya. Meski ia rutin mengirim kabar dan uang pada ibunya, tetap saja ia tak pernah mengatakan apa pekerjaannya. Seorang anak perempuan satu-satunya menjadi anggota mafia, apa itu bisa di banggakan?

.

Tapi, mungkin ibunya sudah tahu pekerjaannya karena laki-laki itu. Sejak bertemu dengan ayahnya, surat ibunya terhenti sama sekali. Tak penah ada kabar, apa ibunya marah atau malu dengan putrinya yang bekerja pada mafia? Masih bagus jika dia dikatakan bekerja pada mafia, jika kedua orang itu menyebar gosip dirinya bekerja sebagai pelacur bagaimana? Kepalanya makin sakit jika memikirkan hal tersebut.

.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan memandang langit-langit kamar yang tinggi. Lampu kristal bsar tergantung di tengah ruangan, terlihat indah dan berkilauan. Sesaat luka di bahunya agak perih karena belum sembuh sempurna. Beberapa kali luka itu terbuka saat ia mendapat misi bersama hibari kyouya dan belphegor, saat bertarung tadi juga ia merasa kalau lukanya terbuka lagi. Ia sebenarnya tak betul- betul membenci belphegor, hanya saja ia tak suka sikap sombong dan seenaknya dari storm guardian varia itu, apa lagi pangeran pirang itu selalu menatapya dengan pandangan seakan bisa mengulitinya yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

.

"belum tidur, lin?" byakuran yang tahu- tahu sudah ada di sampingnya membuyarkan lamunannya. "kau mau kuminta shou-chan menyembuhkan lukamu itu?" pemuda 27 tahun itu menunjuk kemeja putih yang sudah terkena sedikit noda darah.

"besok saja." Gadis itu menggeleng kemudian duduk di tempat tidur.

.

Byakuran meraih pakaian tidurnya yang tergantung di sebelah lemari pakaian, kaos dan celana putih. Lirina sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangan dari tubuh Don Gesso Famiglia yang kini separuh telanjang di hadapannya. Hubungan keduanya memang sudah sangat dekat sehingga baik lirina maupun byakuran sudah tak terlalu mempermasalahkan tubuh mereka terlihat tanpa busana. Byakuran hanya tersenyum melihat lirina yang masih menatapnya karena dia tahu pikiran gadis itu sama sekali tak tertuju padanya karena saat dia mendekat dan menciumnya, gadis itu kaget namun segera kembali ke ekspresi tenangnya.

.

"Kau tadi kehujanankan? Tubuhmu jadi dingin." Pertanyaan yang langsung dijawab oleh byakuran sendiri. Pemuda itu menuntun lirina ke kamar mandi, dia lebih dulu masuk ke dalam bathtube besar berisi air hangat. Lirina melepaskan pakaiannya dengan malas karena ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan luka di tubuhnya yang belum sembuh. "Tak apa, aku kan bukan shouichi yang akan memarahimu setiap kau terluka."

.

Lirina bergumam pelan, perlahan masuk ke dalam air yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan hangat. Aroma jasmine dan sweet orange tercium dari uap air yang memenuhi kamar mandi. Gadis itu membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam air, ia berdiam cukup lama di dalam air untuk mengusir rasa dingin disekujur tubuhnya serta menghilangkan sisa air hujan yang masih melekat di tubuh dan rambutnya. Saat sedang menikmati rasa hangat yang membungkusnya, sebuah tangan kekar menariknya keluar dari air, Byakuran menarik gadis bertubuh mungil itu duduk di pangkuannya.

.

"Ternyata lukamu parah juga ya?" Lirina menoleh pada lengannya yang terluka yang di genggam oleh Byakuran. Gadis itu hanya diam, sedikit darah kembali menetes menodai air yang bening. Keningnya sedikit berkerut serta matanya terpejam saat byakuran mengecup luka itu lalu menjilatinya perlahan.

"Mm..h...!" terasa perih juga geli di saat yang sama ketika lidah kasar dan basah menyapa kulitnya. "Hentikan!" tangan kanan byakuran memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat sementara tangan kirinya mulai naik di punggungnya ke bahu, leher kemudian mencengkram lembut rambut di kepala belakangnya menarik wajah mereka makin dekat hingga berciuman.

.

Lirina memilih tak melawan dalam dekapan pemilik surai putih keperakan itu. Byakuran tak pernah kasar padanya, juga tak pernah memaksanya melakukan hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Pelukan dan ciuman meski dilakukan dalam keadaan tubuh mereka polos tanpa busana seperti sekarang pun tak pernah dimanfaatkan byakuran untuk menjamah tubuh gadis itu lebih jauh. Merasa nyaman dalam dekapan itu membuat mata gadis itu buram, air mata tanpa dia kehendaki dan mampu untuk ditahan meluncur turun dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tak mengerti, padahal perasaannya tak beda dengan biasanya namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia menangis.

.

Primo Gesso Famiglia itu pun tak bertanya kenapa gadis yang ada dalam dekapannya perihal penyebab gadis itu menangis. Ia hanya tersenyum dan memberikan makin banyak ciuman pada wajah dan bibir gadis itu. Lirina mengalungkan tangannya di bahu byakuran, membenamkan wajahnya di leher pemuda itu, tubuh mereka menempel tanpa ada pembatas maupun jarak sama sekali. Tanpa diduganya byakuran mencium leher dan bahunya kemudia memberikan sedikit gigitan kecil di bahunya yang menunggalkan bekas merah. Sontak lirina melepaskan dekapannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Byakuran yang terkekeh melihat reaksinya.

.

"Fufufufufu, tak kukira reaksimu bisa sehebat ini." Wajah lirina merah padam sambil memegang bekas ciuman byakuran di leher dan bahunya.

"Jangan bercanda dengan cara yang tak lazim begitu!" semburnya, kentara sekali dari nadanya gadis itu sangat kaget.

"Baiklah, ayo keluar dari sini. Aku tak mau kau masuk angin." Lirina masih menggerutu kesal mengikuti byakuran keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

Shouichi yang sedang duduk di sofa tunggal ruangan kamar Byakuran pun terlonjak kaget melihat Lirina yang keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggerutu dengan hanya berbalut handuk tipis sementara sang Don Famiglia sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan rambut yang masih basah. Apa lagi ketika ia menyadari ada bekas merah di leher lirina, tak ayal pemuda berambut merah itu segera melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Byakuran dengan sebuah majalah tebal yang digulung.

.

"Byakuran! Sudah kubiang jangan macam-macam pada Lirina! Kau apakan dia hah? Kau makan?"

"Waduh, waduh! Sa-sabar dulu shou-chan! Aku belum melakukannya kok! Kami Cuma berendam bersama!"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dia memang mengigit leherku agar aku berhenti menangis."

"Menggigit supaya berhenti menangis? Apa tak ada alasan yang lebih bagus?" Shouichi irie berkacak pinggang di depan Byakuran yang jatuh ke lantai karena hantamannya. "Pakai pakaian yang kubawa dari kamarmu, lirina!"

"Baik nii-chan!" lirina segera berpakaian karena tak mau memancing kemarahan pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya kakak tersebut. Setengah bersyukur karena berkat byakuran, shouichi tak melihat luka di lengannya. "Shouichi-nii! Ampuni saja dia."

.

Shouichi mendelik mendengar permintaan lirina, namun segera kembali tenang saat melihat wajah gadis yang ada di hadapannya sudah tak seperti saat baru tiba di Gesso HQ. Memang belum bisa di bilang baik namun lebih relax dan nada bicaranya juga sudah kembali seperti biasa.

.

"Kau kembali ke kamarmu." Namun perintah itu mendapatkan gelengan dari lirina.

"Aku mau bersama byakuran."

"Berarti yang tadi boleh la " kata-kata byakuran –sekali lagi- disambut hantaman dari gulungan majalah.

"Awas kau macam-macam padanya!" ancam pemuda bersurai merah dan berkacamata minus itu pada byakuran yang notabene adalah bossnya. "Hati-hati dengannya lirina!"

"Tenang saja, kalau dia macam-macam aku pasti ngadu pada nii-chan dan kak Spanner!"

"Langsung bunuh!" kata shouichi sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar Byakuran.

"Wow, lihat hasil perbuatanmu! Dia marah sungguhan!" lirina mengulurkan tangannya pada byakuran untuk membantu pemuda itu berdiri.

"Aaahhh! Dia tak perlu semarah itu kan? Selama ini dia sudah biasa melihat kita tidur atau mandi bersama, jadi apa salahnya kalau aku sedikit " kali ini pukulan liina yang mengenai kepala byakuran membuat pemuda itu melempar deathglare pada lirina yang dengan cueknya naik ke tempat tidur dan masuk kedalam selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam makin larut, bada juga makin mengamuk di luar sana sementara keduanya belum juga tertidur walau sudah masuk ke balik selimut sejak tadi. Byakuran membiarkan lirina yang sejak tadi sudah berubah posisi tidur di dadanya. Sesekali mata gadis itu terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi karena usahanya untuk tidur tak berhasil. Byakuran melarangnya minum obat tidur yang dibuatkan verde karena bisa merusak tubuhnya jadilah dia sulit tidur meski tubuhnya sudah menyamankan diri dalam balutan selimut dan dekapan Primo Gesso Famiglia.

.

"hm..., kau memikirkan apa?"

"kau sudah tahu kan..."

"apa sebaiknya kita akhiri saja?" Byakuran bisa merasakan tubuh lirina yang sedikit tersentak. "Sudah saatnya kau mencari orang yang benar-benar kau cintai dan mencintaimu"

"aku tak berminat menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki maupun perempuan. Jika byakuran memang ingin mengakhirinya aku tak masalah" gadis itu melepaskan tubuhnya dan tidur menjauh dengan posisi memunggunginya namun byakuran segera menarik tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya kembali.

"rin, aku sayang padamu."

"aku juga, karena itu aku memilihmu."

"tapi kau tak mencintaiku."

"..."

"rin!" lirina menatap byakuran dengan tatapan kosong.

"maaf..., sudah menyusahkanmu. Aku janji, ini malam terakhir aku bersamamu"

"aku bukannya mengusirmu"

"aku tahu, kau sangat baik padaku. Terlalu baik. Hingga aku malah bermaja-manja padamu"

"aku tak keberatan. Tapi lebih baik kau menemukan orang yang bukan hanya sekadar tempat bermanja"

"aku sebenarnya ingin orang itu adalah dirimu."

"tapi ternyata tetap tak bisa kan?"

.

Kenapa malah disaat hatinya kacau begini byakuran malah mengatakan semua ini? Padahal lirina mulai berharap ia dan byakuran bisa menjadi pasangan sungguhan, namun ternyata sampai sekarang perasaan mereka berdua tak berubah. Memang selama ini ia selalu sembunyi dibalik punggung byakuran agar tak seorang pun mendekatinya, namun itu takkan bisa berlangsung selamanya. Byakuran juga pasti akan menemukan orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya, namun lirina tak mengharap akan menemukan orang yang akan ia cintai ataupun mencintainya. Byakuran mematikan lampu kamarnya dan memeluk lirina di bawah selimut tebal yang hangat. Sesekali petir menerangi kamar itu, membuat lirina makin mempererat pelukannya dan byakuran membelai lembut rambutnya seperti biasa. Lirina bukannya takut badai, petir atau semacamnya. Dia hanya merasa cuaca di luar kamar itu tak beda jauh dengan isi hatinya dan membuatnya makin gelisah.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya shouichi saat kembali ke kamar Byakuran sambil mendorong troli kecil berisi teh dan cokelat panas.

"Dia sudah tertidur. Tuan putri famiglia ini selalu membuat orang khawatir. Sudah tomboy, penyendiri, juga agak kasar."

"Hm, tapi disaat yang sama itu membuatnya terlihat manis. Kau tahu, dia bilang lebih cepat pakai motor padahal bisa saja badai menerbangkannya." Pemilik surai merah itu tersenyum kecut sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Byakuran. Ia membelai pelan rambut Lirina sebelum berbaring disampingnya.

"Aw! Shou-chan jatuh cinta pada Rin?"

"Jika dia suka padaku aku takkan keberatan menerimanya."

"Kejamnya..., kenapa kalian berdua tak menunjukkan cinta sedikitpun padaku!"

"Sejak awal kau dan Lirina hanya pura-pura, mungkin suatu saat dia akan jatuh cinta sungguhan pada seseorang. Mungkin kepada Hibari Kyouya atau Dino Cavallone."

"Tidak mungkin!" sahut byakuran sengit. "Dino Cavallone hanya dianggap sebagai kakak, tak lebih. Aku tahu benar bagaimana dia melihat Decimo Cavallone itu, tak ada bedanya dengan memandang kita bertiga, aku, kau dan spanner."

"Kau yakin sekali, bagaimana dengan Hibari-san?"

"Itu makin tak mungkin. Mereka itu seperti dua orang yang sama dengan gender yang berbeda. Seumur hidup tak mungkin akan bisa jatuh cinta satu sama lain."

"Sepertinya kau belum rela melepaskan Rin."

"Oh, aku takkan mengijnkan adikku tersayang bergaul dengan sembarangan orang."

"Sister complex. Kau seperti seorang ayah yang menolak menyerahkan putrinya."

"Aku belum setua itu!" serunya kesal, shouichi terkekeh melihat bossnya ngambek. Lirina yang sedikit bergerak membuat mereka terdiam, mereka tak mau mengganggu tidur adik mereka hanya dengan pertengkaran konyol.

"Rasanya seperti orangtua yang menjaga putrinya."

Byakuran mengangguk "Mau tidur bersama kami disini?"

"Aku lebih memilih membawa Lirina kekamarku atau menendangku keluar."

"Sekarang aku makin sakit hati."

"Kenapa tak mati sekalian?"

"Jika aku mati kalian akan kesepian."

"Mungkin lebih tepat hidup dengan tenang. Jika kau mau tidur ya tidur saja."

"Aku mau tidur disebelahmu!"

"Dasar mesum!" namun byakuran tak peduli, ia pindah kesisi Shouichi dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Sekarang aku senang karena 2 orang yang paling kusayang ada disampingku!"

"Dasar tak waras! Ukh..." meski merasa tegang, marah-marah dan perut melilit shouichi tetap membiarkan Byakuran memeluknya (dasar tsundere!)

.

Shouichi agak lega melihat lirina tertawa seperti biasanya setelah apa yang terjadi semalam dari byakuran. Ketika menyembuhkan luka lirina ia sedikit mengomel karena luka itu cukup parah tapi tidak dirawat dengan baik dan lirina hanya tersenyum kecut. Jam 10 pagi lirina berangkat menggunakan jet pribadi milik Gesso Famiglia.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**

**Rate M this time.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Normal Pov~

.

Belphegor terbangun saat menjelang tengah malam. Ia mendapati dirinya ada di kamarnya dalam suasana gelap. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena terjebak oleh Lirina. Sungguh memalukan, seorang pangeran yang sudah menjadi hitman di usia anak-anak bisa terjebak oleh tipuan seorang gadis yang lebih muda darinya.

.

"Che! Memalukan!" ia keluar dari kamarnya dan segera ke kamar Lirina.

.

Didapatinya ruangan itu kosong dan gelap. Lirina sudah pergi. Fran yang sedang membaca buku di ruang santai menghentikan bacanya saat merasakan aura kemarahan ada di depannya. Dengan malas pemuda itu menatap senpainya yang sudah ditutupi aura gelap.

.

"Dimana si bodoh itu?" tanya atau mungkin bentaknya dengan geram.

"Kalau yang senpai maksud Lirina, dia sudah pergi. Segera setelah senpai tertidur."

"Berarti ia ada di tempat Byakuran Gesso sekarang?"

"Mungkin iya mungkin tidak. Dia kan akan kembali ke negaranya. Entah kapan akan kembali"

"Shit!" Belphegor menendang Fran yang duduk membelakanginya hingga hampir terjengkang dari duduknya.

"Senpaaaaiiiii! Jangan lampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku!"

.

Belphegor tak memperdulikannya, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu serta menguncinya. Tidak ingin diganggu siapapun saat ini. Disentuhnya bibirnya yang tadi sempat dicium oleh Lirina, masih terasa sentuhan saat bibir mereka bertemu. Aroma apel hijau menguar di dalam bibirnya saat mencium gadis itu, rasa apel yang asam manis yang sangat cocok mewakili sifat dan penampilan penggunanya.

.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi kali ini?" bisiknya lirih. "Tapi begitu kau kembali kau harus membayar perbuatanmu tadi."

.

Ditatapnya foto yang berbingkai frame lapis emas, foto Lirina yang sedang melamun menatap langit dan pantai saat menjelang senja. Foto yang diam-diam diambilnya saat misi terakhir mereka beberapa minggu lalu. Semenjak itu Lirina tak sekalipun mau menatapnya apa lagi bicara padanya. Terbangun dalam pelukan Storm Guardian tersebut membuat Lirina marah besar. Antara mengantuk dan kaget Belphegor yang mendapati dirinya di lantai karena di tendang melihat mata gadis itu berkilat marah dengan warna ungu lalu kembali ke warna asalnya.

.

"Mata manusiakah? Atau aku masih mengantuk saat itu hingga melihat yang tidak-tidak?" namun perasaan penasaran itu segera menghilang digantikan rasa kesal yang tadi sempat hilang.

.

.

.

Vongola mendengar berita kepulangan keesokan harinya. Mukuro dan Chrome yang saat itu ada di Jepang menyanggupi akan menjemput gadis itu jika dalam 10 hari ia belum juga kembali. Kata mereka sih sekalian jalan-jalan (dasar duo nappo!). Furie sendiri tak begitu memberi tanggapan dengan keadaan Lirina namun Hibari bisa melihat ada seberkas kecemasan di mata hitam gadis itu.

.

"Tsunayoshi, apa ada misi lain untukku?"

"Ah, se-sebentar Kyouya-san. Aku lihat dulu." Vongola Decimo segera mengubek-ubek berkas misi yang ada di mejanya. Jarang-jarang sang mantan prefek minta misi secara langsung tanpa ada yang memintanya secara khusus atau memang karena dia yang ingin melakukannya.

"Aku mau misi solo."

"Hah?" kali ini Tsunayoshi menatap Cloud Guardiannya. "Ta-tapi Kyouya-san, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendiri. Apa kau mau menunggu Gokudera atau Onii-chan?"

"Tidak. Jika kau tak bisa memberi misi solo maka aku akan kembali ke CEDEF untuk sementara."

"Eh..., baiklah. Begitu juga tak apa. Terimakasih atas bantuannya hari ini."

.

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar saat pintu ruang kerja Vongola tertutup. Furie mengernyit kening karena bossnya tampak tegang atau takut saat berhadapan dengan Hibari. Memang sebagian besar orang segan pada Hibari tapi kadang ada juga yang tak takut pada pemilik orb kelabu itu seperti Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro dan Lirina. Yah, hanya dia satu-satunya perempuan yang tak takut pada Hibari bahkan sanggup bertahan melawan Guardian terkuat Vongola, mungkin itu sebabnya dia bisa diterima keberadaannya.

.

"Andai aku juga bisa menggunakan weapon box..."

"Furie-san juga ingin belajar pakai weapon box?" pertanyaan Decimo membuat ahli computer Vongola itu panik.

"Eh? Aku hanya membayangkan saja, aku tak pernah bisa menyalakan flame ring!"

"Sudah pernah coba?"

"Aku pernah mencoba milik Lirina."

"Salah, ring untuk mengetes itu berbeda. Ring yang digunakan oleh Lirina dibuat khusus dengan campuran darahnya sehingga hanya saudara yang memiliki kemampuan sama yang bisa menggunakannya."

"Meski saudara belum tentu bisa pakai. Kalau Vongola dan Varia ring?"

"Mereka juga istimewa karena hanya yang terpilih dan diakui oleh cincin itu yang bisa menyalakan serta memakainya. Weapon box Vongola dan Varia juga istimewa karena khusus berpasangan dengan cincinnya."

"Tampaknya aku mulai mengerti soal pilihan namun kenapa Lirina langsung bisa?"

"Wah, itu tergantung kemauan kecocokan. Selama ini sudah puluhan orang mencoba menggunakan Cloud Ring Varia tapi mereka gagal. Tidak semua pengguna Cloud Flame bisa menggunakan Cloud ring Varia dan Vongola."

"Berarti kalian hebat ya!" wajah Decimo Vongola merona bagai apel, wajahnya yang tampan malah terlihat manis.

"Ahahaha, Furie-san bisa saja!"

.

Seorang pemimpin yang rendah hati dan tidak ambil pusing dengan kedudukannya. Apakah Xanxus yang dingin dan galak itu tidak berbuat kasar pada Lirina? Tapi bukan Lirina namanya jika dia bisa terluka dengan mudah, meski lemot, judes, polos dan agak sinting sekalipun gadis itu pernah belajar pada tutor terbaik dan lulus sekolah mafia (muji ato menghina?).

.

Meski tak pernah belajar secara khusus seperti Lirina, Furie juga kuat. Dia bisa beladiri, cukup mahir menggunakan senjata api. Secara garis besar dia tidak lemah, mungkin lebih cocok terlalu mempertahankan image sebagai perempuan yang hanya akan melawan jika diusik.

.

"Apa Furie -san mau mencoba pakai ring?"

"Bisakah?" Furie ragu, memangnya dia punya kemampuan membuat flame ring menyala.

"Kita tunggu Onii-chan pulang. Aku akan minta dia membantumu menemui Verde-san."

.

.

.

.

.

~Sebulan kemudian~

.

Telepon genggam Byakuran berdering lewat tengah malam. Dengan mata setengah melek pemilik surai putih itu meraba-raba samping bantalnya.

.

"Ha..lo...?" dengan mata tertutup ia menjawabnya telponnya.

[Byakuran...nii...]

"Lirina?" yak, suara sang adik yang sebulan tak pulang sanggup melenyapkan kantuknya. Kepalanya yang pusing karena menegakkan tubuh tiba-tiba tak diperdulikannya. "Bagaimana keadaan disana? Kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang?"

[Aku bersama Mukuro dan Chrome. Aku ada sedikit masalah dengan hak asuh tapi Muku dan Chrome sudah menanganinya.]

"Lalu apa yang perlu kulakukan sampai kau menghubungiku."

[Soal perpindahan kewarganegaraan dan statusnya, bisa tolong diurus kan? Setelah dokumen disini selesai aku akan mengirim salinannya lewat E-mail.]

"Tidak masalah. Shou-chan dan Kikyo bisa menanganinya."

[Terimakasih. Maaf merepotkan terus.]

"Tak apa, cepatlah pulang."

[Ku usahakan, kak. Love you...]

"I love you too, muach!" balasnya sambil mencium gagang telepon.

[Euh, jijay!] Byakuran tertawa mendengar reaksi adiknya yang langsung menutup telepon.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan Varia saat ini tak lebih baik dari sebelum Lirina datang. Lussuria kadang keceplosan bicara soal Lirina di depan Belphegor hingga mendapat hadiah pisau dan deathglare. Meski sudah sebulan lewat, Storm Guardian Varia itu tetap saja kesal dengan Lirina bahkan makin parah dan bersumpah akan membalas puluhan kali lipat perbuatan Lirina padanya. Fran memasang pelindung ekstra untuk dirinya karena makin brutalnya serangan Belphegor padanya kalau mood pangeran itu sedang buruk setelah menjalankan misi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan lebih atau tepatnya 10 minggu 4 hari kemudian Lirina kembali diantar oleh Shouichi Irie dan Kikyo. Ia membawa seorang anak laki-kali yang masih kecil. Tangan kiri anak itu digips, badan dan kepalanya terlihat beberapa luka dan bekas pukulan yang sudah hampir sembuh, ia terus saja bersembunyi di belakang Lirina. Menatap semua anggota Varia yang mengelilingi mereka dengan ketakutan.

.

"Ya ampun Lirina! Kau bawa anak? Ini anakmu?" suara Lussuria yang pertama memecah keheningan itu terasa seperti bom.

"Ini adikku Lussuria." Guardian yang baru tiba itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang memukul jika Fran tak menahannya.

"Eh?" tentunya semua kaget -minus Belphegor dan Xanxus-.

"Huh, scum!"

"VOI! Memangnya berapa umur adikmu?"

"5 tahun."

"He..., 17 tahun lebih muda darimu? Pantas saja jadi lebih terihat seperti anakmu" komentar Fran yang di sambut oleh sebuah kelereng melesat ke dahinya "Aw...iya, iya! Aku Cuma bercanda"

"Hei scum, kau akan mengajaknya tinggal di sini?" pelototan dari xanxus membuat anak itu makin menyembunyikan diri.

"Jika boss keberatan dia tinggal di sini aku akan menitipkannya ke Vongola, Gesso atau Cavallone."

"Rin, mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak membiarkan adikmu ada di tempat seperti ini" Shouichi Irie tampaknya tak setuju membiarkan anak sekecil itu ada di dalam Varia.

"Boss?" Lussuria dan Lirina bertanya dengan penuh harap. Xanxus menatap Lirina dan adiknya bergantian setelah cukup lama berpikir akhirnya boss Varia itu kembali menatap tajam pada Cloud Guardiannya.

"Huh, lakukan saja sesukamu. Tapi jangan sampai anak itu mengangguku!" Xanxus meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti Levi.

"Terimakasih!" Lirina tersenyum lega. Sang adik yang melihat kakaknya tersenyum juga ikut tersenyum.

"Lucunya!" Lussuria terlihat gemas pada anak itu.

"Apa tak masalah? Dia masih sangat kecil. Paling tidak di Gesso masih ada Bluebell dan Daissy yang bisa menemaninya." Lirina menggeleng.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkannya, jadi biar sekarang aku yang mengambil alih tanggungjawab untuk menjaganya. Jika kami semua sibuk aku pasti akan menitipkannya ke Gesso famiglia atau Vongola."

"Baiklah, seesukamu saja." Pemilik surai merah itu tak bisa meyakinkan adik angkat bosnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Fran mencoba mengajaknya bicara tapi anak itu hanya diam. "Apa dia bisu?"

"Dia tak mengerti bahasa asing. Tapi tak apa, lama-lama dia juga akan terbiasa."

"VOI, jangan sampai anak ini menangis tengah malam dan menganggu ketenangan!"

"Aku mengerti Squalo Taichou, dia akan tidur bersamaku." Lirina bicara dengan anak itu dan menunjuk setiap orang yang ada di sana. Sepertinya memperkenalkan siapa saja orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun mengantar kedua orang yang membawanya itu keluar. "Shouichi-nii, Kikyo-san, maaf sudah merepotkan kalian"

"Tidak apa, aku senang bisa membantu. Setelah surat pindah dan peralihan kewarganegaraan kalian selesai aku akan segera mengirimnya kemari".

"Lagi pula anda adalah adik Byakuran-sama jadi tak perlu sungkan."

"Kikyo..., bagaimanapun juga aku tak bisa mengabdi secara penuh pada Byakuran. Tapi kalian bisa menghubungiku kapan saja jika kau butuh."

"Aku mengerti..."

"Yuu, jangan nakal ya?" Shouichi mengacak-acak rambut anak itu sambil tersenyum.

"I...ya.." jawab anak itu mengikuti bisikan kakaknya. "Dadah Zio Shouichi, Zio Kikyo."

"Jadi anak baik ya, jangan menyusahkan kakakmu" Kikyo juga tersenyum pada keduanya saat akan meningalkan Varia.

.

.

.

"Nah! Ini kue special untuk anak manis!" kata Lussuria saat menghidangkan scones dan tart buah pada adik Lirina. "Ayo makan yang banyak!" anak itu menatap kue itu lalu menatap Lirina. Melihat kakaknya mengangguk ia pun mencicipi kue itu lalu tersenyum senang dan makan dengan lahap.

"Ini pertama kalinya dia makan kue ini, jadi aku yakin dia akan menghabiskannya hingga piringmu bersih, Lussuria."

"Tidak apa, dia sangat kurus jadi harus makan banyak. Yang kutahu anak-anak butuh banyak gula karena mereka lebih aktif bermain. Bel juga dulu begitu."

"Eh?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, mulai sekarang mama Lussuria yang akan menjagamu, Yuu." Anak itu hanya menatap Lussuria dengan pandangan 'Ngomong apa sih? Aku nga ngerti.'

"Maaf, tapi aku akan mengajarinya sedikit demi sedikit bahasa di sini agar kalian bisa berkomunikasi."

"Tak apa, mama Lussuria bisa kok menjaganya! Kita saling bantu!"

"Terimakasih Lussuria..., mana Fran, Mammon dan Belphegor?"

"Tadi aku lihat Fran sedang membaca di perpustakaan, sedangkan Bel langsung ke kamarnya membawa makan malamnya. Kalau Mammon masih ada di tempat Verde."

"Dia masih marah padaku ya..."

"Sepertinya begitu, padahal sebelumnya dia bilang akan menghukummu jika kembali tapi sejak tadi dia malah diam saja"

"Yah, nanti aku akan menemuinya sendiri. Sekarang aku harus mengurus adikku dulu"

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa menjaga adikmu"

"Tapi..."

"Katakan saja pada adikmu kau ada urusan dan aku yang akan menjaganya" Lirina bicara pada adiknya, sesaat anak itu diam namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dan membiarkan Lirina pergi.

"Kau seperti tahu aku akan tak kembali lumayan lama."

"Anggap saja feeling perempuan."

"Lussuria, kau laki-laki!"

"Semoga kakakmu tak terluka ya" kata Lussuria saat Lirina sudah menghilang dari balik pintu dapur. "Meski mereka bisa bersama, aku tak yakin hubungan mereka bisa berjalan baik karena Belphegor bukan laki-laki yang bijaksana."

.

.

.

"Belphegor" Lirina mengetuk pintu kamar itu dan memanggilnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk saja" sahutnya tanpa menoleh.

.

Kamar itu hampir 80% berwarna merah mulai dari karpet, tempat tidur, sofa, tirai dan catnya, semua perpaduan emas, merah marun dan merah darah. Belphegor duduk di tepat tidur king size yang menghadap langsung ke televisi, membiarkan Lirina yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan melihat sekelilingnya.

.

"Hanya kamar ini yang paling beda. Merah semua." Beberapa bulan bekerja di Varia, hanya kamar Storm Guardian ini yang tak pernah dimasuki oleh sang awan karena kesan buruk yang selalu da rasakan dari seniornya.

"Karena aku adalah pangeran" Lirina memberinya tatapan yang berkata 'jawaban-ngak-guna'.

"Iya, aku tahu" jawab gadis mungil itu ogah-gahan.

"Apa kau membunuh ayahmu?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku pastikan membuatnya mendekam di penjara selama 20 tahun"

"Adikmu itu sungguh beruntung masih hidup, jadi karena itu kau pergi dari rumah?"

"Kau sudah tahu, jadi aku tak perlu mengatakannya."

"Kau mau memukul pangeran?"

"Tidak. Kuanggap ini impas karena aku juga telah melakukan hal yang membuatmu malu."

"Tapi pangeran tidak bisa menganggap ini impas, belum."

"Lalu apa maumu?" sisi lain Belphegor mulai menuntut hal gila ketika gadis itu menjejakkan kakinya di halaman depan Varia HQ. Wajah gadis itu kusam, bibirnya pucat, kantung matanya makin tebal menandakan dia stress dan kurang tidur. Belphegor terpaku mendapati sosok rapuh itu di hadapannya, niat balas dendamnya menguap tergantikan menjadi 1 keinginan yang dengan ragu ingin diucapkan.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin apa dariku?" melihat seniornya bengong, Lirina kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kemarilah" Belphegor mengulurkan tangannya pada Lirina yang ada tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu malah menatap tangan putih dengar jari lentik yang terulur padanya. Bagaimana pun juga IQnya 120 jadi dia tak benar-benar bodoh untuk mengerti apa maksud dari seniornya. Gadis itu menggeleng namun ekpresinya tetap datar. "Aku pangeran, dan kau harus menuruti perintah pangeran."

"Aku bukan pelayan atau pelacur, juga bukan rakyatmu atau pun pacarmu. Kita hanya rekan kerja." Belphegor tersenyum tipis, tak pernah di benaknya menyamakan gadis ini dengan wanita manapun yang pernah dikenalnya selama ini. Terlalu polos, naif, di saat yang sama juga berbahaya dan kuat.

.

"Jangan membuat pangeran menunggu."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang aku tak takut padamu. Ancaman takkan mempan padaku."

"Tapi pangeran bisa membuatmu menangis. Pangeran yakin kau tak bisa menangis di depan adikmu atau siapapun selama ini. Bukankah kau akan lebih tenang jika menangis?"

"Bel, aku bingung, apa kau ini baik atau jahat? Lagi pula aku tak yakin kau bisa melakukannya padaku"

"Kau membuat pangeran kesal" akhirnya Bephegor menarik Lirina dan menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur. Namun ekspresi wajah Lirina tetap datar, tak berubah. "Ushishishishishi..., kau ini memang gadis yang menyebalkan, akan pangeran buat kau menangis."

"Aku tahu kok kalau aku menyebalkan dan tak manis. Kau tak perlu mengatakannya berkali-kali." Gadis itu mendengus pelan berusaha mendorong tubuh yang jauh lebih besar yang kini ada diatasnya. Tentu saja Belphegor takkan bisa dilawan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tenaga tinggal 30% dari biasa.

"Diam dan turuti saja pangeran." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga kiri Lirina, membuat gadis itu merinding.

.

Belphegor mencium telinga Lirina dengan lembut, ciuman yang sanggup membuat Cloud Guardian yang biasanya selalu mati rasa meski digelitiki oleh Fran dan Lussuria itu mendesah serta merasa risih saat mulai menyadari posisinya. Ia berontak, berusaha menendang Belphegor yang ada diatasnya. Sayangnya tubuh Belphegor yang lebih berat tak bisa dilawannya.

.

"Hentikan! Sudah cukup!"

"Cukup apanya? Kita bahkan belum mulai, owh, kau mulai gemetaran."

"Lepaskan! Uuhhh!"

"Kau takut?"

"Tidak! Aku bukan penakut! Byakuran dan aku sering mandi bersama. Kalau hanya melihat tubuh telanjang laki-laki aku sudah tak peduli!" sungguh jawaban bodoh dan nyolot pula. Cloud Guardian itu tak sadar telah menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

"Ushishishishi, sungguh bodoh kalau dia tak menyentuhmu."

.

Kembali protes gadis itu terputus karena Belphegor telah menutupnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ditanggalkannya pakaian gadis itu satu persatu hingga tak ada yang menutupi tubuh itu dan melemparnya seenaknya ke lantai. Dia meremas dada dan memilin puting gadis itu sambil kembali berciuman. Gadis itu menggelinjang, mendesah disela-sela ciuman mereka yang membuat Belphegor makin bergairah. Ia lupa tujuannya yang hanya ingin membuat gadis itu menangis, ia ingin merengkuh tubuh itu dalam dekapannya, memberikan tanda di tubuh gadis ini sebagai klaim bahwa dialah yang memiliknya. Sambil berciuman ia membuka pakaiannya sendiri dan melemparnya asal seperti pakaian Lirina.

.

"Untuk apa kau melihatku seperti itu heh? Aku tahu tubuhku tidak seksi!"

"Ushishishishishi, bukan itu tapi pangeran sekarang tahu kalau tubuh gadis perawan memang beda dengan yang sudah biasa melakukan seks."

"Cih! Tutup mulutmu dasar mesum! Memang kenapa kalau aku perawan?"

"Justru karena kau perawan..." Lirina agak mundur saat Belphegor mendekatkan wajahnya. "Artinya pangeran harus mengajarimu dengan benar cara memuaskan laki-laki."

"Aku tak butuh i-ukh!" sebuah desahan kembali meluncur dari bibir Lirina saat jari telunjuk Belphegor menyentuh tubuhnya. Dari dagu, ke leher, makin turun mengikuti lingkar dadanya. "U..h, AW...hmmh!" ia menjerit saat dadanya dilumat oleh Belphegor.

.

Terpaksa Lirina menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya untuk menahan desahan yang keluar. Bukan hanya lumatan biasa, ia juga merasakan jilatan dan gigitan dan itu dilakukan pada kedua payudaranya. Disaat yang sama jari yang tadi menjelajahi tiap lekuk tubuhnya kini makin turun ke areal diantara pahanya. Belaian pelan yang makin lama makin cepat dan kasar menggesek areal pribadinya membuatnya tersentak nyaris melepaskan dekapan di mulutnya.

.

"Jangan tutup mulutmu. Mendesah saat merasa nikmat bukanlah hal yang memalukan."

"Mmmh!" Lirina menggeleng masih menutup mulut dan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Keras kepala." Belphegor meraih kain yang digunakan mengikat tirai tempat tidurnya. Ditarik paksa kedua tangan Lirina dan mengikatnya dengan kain yang diraihnya. Setelah tanpa halangan dari angan itu Belphegor menyadari ada cukup banyak bekas luka di tubuh gadis itu termasuk luka yang dia buat saat itu. bekas goresan, tusukan, peluru adalah luka ama yang sepertinya sembuh tanpa turut campur dari weapon box. Semua luka yang menunjukkan betapa keras usahanya untuk menjadi seperti sekarang. "Seharusnya kau tak membiarkan bekas luka ini ada di tubuhmu."

"Itu adalah bukti aku bukan perempuan lemah. Kyouya selalu bilang sebagai pengguna Cloud dan Mist Flame aku harus bisa lulus dari standar yang dia tentukan maka seperti inilah aku sekarang."

.

Kyouya Hibari, Byakuran, keduanya adalah yang paling berpengaruh bagi gadis ini. Cloud Guardian Vongola yang disebut Lirina sebagai sahabatnya dan Byakuran yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya. "Jangan menyebut nama laki-laki lain saat kau bersama pangeran."

.

Nada bicaranya seakan memberi perintah yang bisa mengancam nyawa jika dilanggar. Lirina bahkan belum sempat mempersiapkan diri untuk serangan berikutnya saat merasa sebuah benda kasar dan basah menyapu bibirnya. Terlebih saat lidah itu hendak memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya sehingga Cloud Guardian itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat untuk menolaknya. Tentunya Belphegor tak kekurangan akal, ia meremas dada kiri Lirina dan memilin putingnya dengan keras sehingga mau tak mau gadis itu memekik kesakitan. Segera kesempatan itu digunakan untuk mencium Lirina dengan deep kiss. Lidah Belphegor masuk kedalam mulut Lirina, menjelajahi tiap isi rongga yang basah dan panas. Dengan mudah ia mendominasi dalam mulut Lirina karena gadis itu memang tak bisa memfokuskan diri untuk melawan karena ditempat lain jari-jari Belphegor telah kembali mengerayangi areal privasinya bahkan salah satu jarinya telah masuk kedalam liang senggamanya.

.

Ciuman yang memaksa menahan desahannya sementara dibawah sana jari-jari lentik milik Belphegor terus keluar masuk dengan irama lambat juga sesekali bergerak zig zag didalam sehingga gadis itu tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk melepaskan diri. Paru-parunya sudah berteriak meminta oksigen karena Belphegor menutup dinding atas rongga mulut Lirina, untungnya Belphegor menyadari itu dan segera melepaskan ciumannya. Lirina batuk-batuk karena kesulitan mengatur nafasnya namun semua belum berakhir. Jari-jari itu masih ada di dalam tubuhnya dan kini bertambah satu menjadi dua. Setengah memaksa masuk kedalam lubang sempitnya yang belum pernah tersentuh siapapun.

.

"Sakit...!" pekiknya ketika kedua jari itu berhasil masuk dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ini baru jari dan dia sudah begitu kesakitan dan nyaris meneteskan air mata. "Aaahhh! U-ukh...! Sakit!"

"Pangeran tak sangka kau ini keras kepala, jangan melawan atau berikutnya akan lebih sakit."

"Aku tak mau melanjutkan ini lagi! Hentikan!" ia berusaha mendorong Belphegor namun jari tengah dan telunjuk itu malah didorong hingga masuk seluruhnya kedalam lubang senggamanya. "AAAHHH!"

"Kau tahu, meski kau berteriak belum tentu ada yang dengar. Setiap kamar disini kedap suara terutama kamar ini yang sudah dirancang khusus."

"...uh..." tak perlu dijelaskan apa maksud kata 'khusus' itu pun dia sudah tahu. Hampir setiap malam Belphegor membawa perempuan yang berbeda-beda dan keesokan harinya para perempuan itu akan pergi tengah hari bahkan menjelang sore dengan kantung mata dan wajah kelelahan. Dan yang dia tahu belum ada yang bisa memuaskan pangeran seks freak itu meski mereka melayaninya dari sore hingga pagi. Ada yang salah dengan isi otak manusia satu ini.

"Jika...pe...rempuan,ukh! Yang sudah mahir saja tak bisa memuaskanmu...h, untuk apa kau malah menginginkanku?" tanyanya disela nafasnya yang masih berantakan dan rasa sakit.

"Para perempuan itu yang datang dan menyerahkan diri pada pangeran, tapi kali ini pangeran yang menginginkan perempuan dan itu adalah kau." Jawab Belphegor tanpa menghentikan gerakan jarinya. Saat melihat jarinya ia melihat cairan bening bercampur sedikit darah membuatnya yakin kalau tangannya tadi sudah menggores selaput bening gadis ini. "Lagi pula pengeran selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau."

"Non-sense!"

"Tentu saja ada dan pangeran selalu benar." Katanya dengan penuh percaya diri dan kembali mencium Lirina. Penisnya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi mulai terasa sakit seakan berteriak untuk segera memasuki tubuh sang Cloud Guardian. Sesaat Belphegor teringat dengan kondom yang dia letakkan dilaci meja kecil yang ada disebelah tempat tidurnya namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Repot untuk memakainya sekarang dan dia ingin merasakan bercinta dengan juniornya itu tanpa ada penghalang.

.

Ia mengarahkannya kelubang senggama yang kini sudah basah oleh cairan Vagina bercampur darah. Baru ujungnya yang masuk gadis itu sudah memekik kesakitan dan Belphegor kesulitan mendorong nya masuk. Gadis mungi itu tetap menolah mati-matian agar Belphegor tak sampai memasukinya. 'Sungguh keras seperti pemiliknya' batin si pirang. Dengan sekali sentak ia membalik tubuh mungil juniornya. Karena kaget Lirina kehilangan pertahanannya, tentu itu dimanfaatkan Belphegor untuk memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

.

"AAAAHHHH!" Gadis itu memekik tertahan karena ia membenamkan wajahnya kebantal yang menjadi alasnya sejak awal. Belphegor sendiri tak bisa menahan desahannya saat berhasil memasukkan penisnya kedalam liang senggama Lirina. Storm Guardian itu tak pernah merasakan sensasi yang sanggup membuatnya kehilangan kontrol diri dan selama sekian puluh detik ia hanya diam untuk membiarkan Lirina terbiasa dengan miliknya.

.

Tangan gadis itu gemetaran meremas seprai dengan kuat pertanda dia menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Tubuhnya serasa dirobek paksa dari dalam dan ia merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya hancur. Apakah itu? Harga dirinya kah yang tersakiti? Hatinya kah yang hancur karena tak mampu melawan orang yang paling dia benci dan kini tubuhnya telah terjamah oleh orang itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa kotor, dan tak lebih baik dari pelacur seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya karena berserah diri disentuh oleh seorang playboy berngsek.

.

Kenapa bukan orang lain saja yang merenggut keperawanannya? Siapa saja asal bukan orang ini. Kenapa dia begitu lemah sampai tak sanggup melawan? Apakah Byakuran dan kakak-kakaknya yang lain akan marah padanya? Apa Hibari akan memandang jijik padanya? Atau Furie yang akan makin menjauhinya? Ia benci mendengar desahan laki-laki yang kini telah menodainya, kenapa tubuhnya sulit sekali melawan? Ia benci terlihat lemah begini!

.

Tanpa disadarinya air mata telah membasahi matanya dan kini juga membasahi bantal yang ada dibawahnya. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya, kesal, marah, menyesal, terhina, jijik. Bertahun-tahun ia menolak meneteskan airmatanya terlebih didepan orang selain ketiga kakak angkatnya yang telah merawat, membesarkan dan melatihnya selama ini. Ia adalah Cloud Guardian Varia, sang awan yang selalu menentang apapun dan melindungi dirinya juga orang lain. Seorang Guardian tidak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahan apa lagi menangis. Selalu menopang semuanya dan maju disaat yang lain membutuhkannya. Semua itu ditanamkan dengan baik oleh Hibari Kyouya dan Sun Arcobaleno dalam dirinya sejak masih berusia belia. Namun hari ini dia gagal mempertahankan ajaran itu karena telah menangis didepan Belphegor.

.

"Hiks...aku sudah gagal..." Belphegor tak berkata apapun, ia membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam dekapannya. Tubuh mungil itu bergetar keras, ia terisak berusaha menahan agar suara tangisnya tak sampai keluar. Memang inilah tujuan awal Belphegor dan dia telah berhasil membuat gadis itu menangis namun ia juga telah melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang Guardian.

"Menangislah, hari ini saja kau boleh menangis sepuas hatimu tapi besok kau harus kembali menjadi dirimu yang biasa. Kembali menjadi Guardian berhati dingin pun tak masalah, pangeran takkan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun."

"Aku sudah gagal memenuhi janjiku pada Kyouya dan Guru. Aku gadis lemah, aku murid yang tak berguna yang telah kalah dengan emosi dan rasa sakit."

"Masih bagus kau menyadari posisimu sebagai perempuan. Kau pikir kenapa Xanxus dan Squalo selalu meminta salah satu dari kami menyertaimu dalam setiap tugas? Kau boleh saja kuat namun kau tetap seorang perempuan dan selama ini kau sudah memaksakan diri masuk dalam dunia Mafia dengan membunuh perasaanmu."

"S-senpai..."

"Yes, my cute kouhai?" betapa senangnya ia kembali bisa mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya 'senpai'. Ia sudah nyaris putus asa untuk bisa kembali mendengar panggilan itu terucap dari juniornya. Ia pun melepas ikatan kain yang mulai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangan Lirina.. "Say anything you want my beloved kouhai."

"Help me..., just this time please make forget all and crying until i can't hold my self." Pintanya sambil menggenggam tangan Belphegor yang mendekapnya. Senior yang paling dibencinya namun hanya dialah yang bisa membantunya saat ini. Membantunya melupakan segala yang telah memenuhi kepalanya dan hanya untuk hari ini saja dia akan memperlihatkan kelemahannya.

"It's will so painfull and can break you be an pieces."

"Then just break me, stab me or kill me! Anything to make me cry! I need it to back be my usual. I grow up with an painfull life, loveless, careless, so no matter if you hurt me." Belphegor menggeleng- mengeratkan pelukannya "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, senpai... lakukan saja seperti biasa kau melakukannya sebagai Prince The Ripper..."

.

Meski terlihat tak peduli, Belphegor masih bisa merasakan kalau Lirina ketakutan namun ia juga tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama. Dinding vagina itu menghimpit miliknya dengan kuat, padahal belum seluruhnya masuk. Diliriknya darah yang kini membasahi sprei tempat tidurnya. Lirina meringgis pelan saat ia mengeluarkan penisnya. Dengan beberapa helai tissue ia membersihkan darah yang menempel di selangkang Lirina dan penisnya.

.

"Belphegor! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tak apa, bagimu yang masih perawan ini memang menyakitkan awalnya. Tapi yang kedua akan lebih baik."

"Khas ucapan pro in seks activity." Belphegor tersenyum mendengar kata yang entah pujian atau ejekan. Masih saja sempat mengeluarkan celotehan menyebalkan padahal sudah gemetaran begitu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tak risih lagi dengan keadaanmu."

"Ugh, kau malah mengingatkannya. Jadi ingin kabur saja."

"Ushishishishi! Seperti kau bisa saja."

"Ak-hmmm!" sebelum bisa membalas bibirnya sudah lebih dulu ditutup oleh ciuman Belphegor. Ciuman yang menuntut penuh nafsu namun juga tak bisa dibilang kasar.

.

Sentuhan-sentuhan yang menjelajahi tubuh sang awan kembali membuat desahan meluncur dari bibirnya yang masih bertaut dengan ciuman panas. Lirina sudah memasrahkan dirinya dalam cumbuan Belphegor. Dada, payudara, perut, punggung dan pahanya tak luput dari ciuman, hisapan dan gigitan meninggalkan bekas merah. Tubuh mungil itu menegang pertanda mencapai klimaks saat jari-jari yang memasuki tubuhnya mempermainkan titik sensitif dalam lubang senggamanya yang sempit. Cairan bening bercampur darah kembali keluar membasahi jari yang sejak tadi mempersiapkan lubang itu agar bisa dimasuki dengan lebih mudah.

.

Nafas keduanya tersengal saat penyatun dimulai kembali. Belphegor mencium Lirina untuk membuatnya sedikit lupa dengan rasa sakit. Tangan mungil itu meremas sprei hingga memutih menahan rasa sakit. Air mata kembali menetes dari kedua sudut matanya. Belphegor meraih kedua tangan Lirina dan mengaitkannya di lehernya dan kedua kaki Lirina dibuka lebih lebar agar tak menghalanginya kegiatan mereka.

.

"Aaahhh! Sakit!"

"Sshhh, jangan melawan atau...akan lebih sakit."

"...senpai..." diantara desahan dan nafas yang tersengal ia mencoba bicara.

"Ya?"

"A..ku..h, boleh..,kah...melihat...wa-ah..wajahmu..."

"Lakukan sendiri, sama seperti saat kau pertama kali datang kesini." katanya sambil menempelkan tangan Lirina kewajahnya, membiarkan tangan mungil dan hangat yang disukainya menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajahnya. Untuk kedua kalinya mata mereka bertatapan langsung, Lirina terkesiap karena tak menyangka akan ditatap dengan begitu lembut. Belphegor bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah pucat juniornya 'manis'. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengijinkan seorang perempuan melihat wajah dan matanya. Tak seorang pun perempuan yang pernah dikencaninya diijinkan melakukan hal itu dan jika mereka nekat, maka mereka akan menemui penguasa neraka.

"Uuhhh! Hiks, aaahhh!" gadis itu menjerit saat keseluruhan penis Belphegor masuk kedalam dirinya.

"Ugh!" Belphegor sendiri mendesah selain karena rasa nikmat, juga sakit karena Lirina mencakar punggungnya. "Hanya dengan begini saja kau bisa membuat pangeran hampir gila karena menginginkanmu."

"Aku bu...kan...hng!" tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena Belphegor menciumnya lagi. "Aaahhh!"

.

Tempat tidur bergoyang saat Belphegor mulai melakukan gerakan keluar masuk dengan cepat. Wajahnya terlihat begitu menikmati apa yang dilakukannya, sesekali ia menciumi tubuh Lirina atau melumat payudaranya juga mengigit putingnya dengan lembut. Jeritan dan erangan kesakitan juniornya justru membuatnya makin menggila dan mulai kasar. Ia hanya ingin mendapat kepuasan, memuaskan nafsunya yang selama ini ditahannya.

.

Beda dengan Lirina yang ada dibawahnya, Cloud Guardian itu menanggung rasa sakit yang seakan berusaha menghancurkan tubuhnya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia pingsan saat ini tapi rasa sakit justru membuatnya terus tersadar dan tak bisa pingsan. Sungguh ia tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang mengatakan seks adalah salah satu hal yang paling menyenangkan dan cara mendapatkan kenikmatan tertinggi duniawi. Yang ia rasakan hanya rasa sakit, perih. Ia tak peduli dengan apa itu kehilangan keperawanan karena suatu saat dia pasti juga akan kehilangan meski dengan orang yang berbeda. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti, matanya terasa panas karena sudah sangat lama tak menangis. Kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya sakit, hatinya pun sakit! Yang ada hanya rasa sakit!

.

Menjelang klimaksnya sang pangeran badai menandai juniornya sebagai miliknya. Sebuah ciuman dan hisapan yang meninggalkan bekas merah di leher yang berkulit kuning langsat. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Lirina kedalam dekapannya, memasukkan seluruh miliknya dan mengeluarkan benihnya dalam rahim Lirina.

.

"Aahhhh!"

"Ukh..." Ia tak peduli apakah gadis itu akan hamil nantinya karena ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan nafsunya tanpa memisahkan diri. Bahkan setelah 4 kali dalam 3 jam tanpa jeda melakukan seks ia belum berniat melepaskan gadis itu.

.

Mata Lirina terasa berat, ia sudah lelah, kini tenggorokannya pun ikut sakit, matanya juga mengantuk. Nafasnya yang masih belum teratur namun sebuah sentuhan di areal pribadinya kembali memaksanya mengeluarkan suara. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan susah payah, mendapati Belphegor tengah menjilati cairan bening seperti lendir, sperma, darah yang keluar dari lubang senggamanya.

.

"Henti..kaann! Apa yang ka-nghh...lakukaaanhhh? Ahhhh!" bukannya menjawab ia malah melihat -merasakan lebih tepatnya- Belphegor menggigit bibir vaginanya serta menghisapnya dengan cukup keras. Jari-jari yang tadi memegangi kedua pahanya kini kembali memasuki liang senggamanya yang masih terasa perih. "Huuukh! Cu...ah...kup...nghhh!"

"Ini baru jam 9 malam, my cute kouhai. Pangeran takkan berhenti sebelum kau benar-benar tidur atau pingsan."

"Iblis..." desis Lirina murka.

"Oh, i rather called Bloody Prince, karena pangeran suka darah." jawab Belphegor dengan santai sambil menjilati darah Lirina yang menempel di jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Tak ada tanda kelelahan dalam dirinya (ps : terkadang memang ada orang yang justru merasa lebih segar dan tak merasa lelah setelah melakukan seks. Namun 70% orang terutama perempuan selalu kelelahan dan tertidur setelah melakukan seks. *dapet info dari manga hentai 'yura-apalah lupa judulnya*).

.

.

.

.

.

Belphegor terbangun menjelang siang itu sudah biasa baginya, namun yang mengejutkannya adalah mendapati tempat tidurnya kosong. Cloud Guardian yang semalam berada di sampingnya sudah menghilang. Yang didapatinya hanya ceceran darah di tempat tidur dan lantai yang telah mengering. Matanya mengikuti ceceran darah itu hingga menghilang di kamar mandi. Berharap juniornya masih di sana, dia segera ke kamar mandi tak peduli dengan teriakan indah yang memecahkan telinga dari Squalo yang menyuruhnya bangun untuk segera berangkat mengerjakan misi dari Xanxus.

.

"Hei, kucing bodoh!" teriaknya kesal namun yang ada di hadapannya hanya ruangan kosong. Lantainya masih setengah basah, itu berarti Lirina sudah meninggalkan kamarnya beberapa jam lalu. "Seharusnya dia belum bisa jalan dengan tubuh itu."

.

Belphegor masih ingat semalam Lirina mati-matian bangun hanya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Untuk duduk saja sudah sesulit itu, apa lagi untuk berjalan yang pastinya lebih menyakitkan dan itu semua karena dia tak bisa menahan nafsunya sehingga mereka bercinta –lebih tepatnya memperkosanya– berkali-kali padahal itu adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi Cloud Guardian itu untuk melakukan seks. Tak mau membuang waktu untuk berpikir, Storm Guardian itu pun segera mandi dan menyambar pakaian dari lemari. Hampir saja dia meninggalkan weapon boxnya sehingga harus kembali lagi kedalam kamar untuk mencarinya dengan panik kemudian mendapatinya ada di bawah meja karena kemarin dia melempar pakaiannya seenaknya.

.

Dengan langkah tak sabar pemuda itu melangkah ke kamar paling pojok timur di lantai 2 Varia HQ. Kamar itu terbuka, tak ada siapapun di dalamnya. Belphegor mengetuk kamar Fran dan mendapati juniornya itu dan Lussuri sedang bersama adik Lirina.

.

"Ada apa Bel?" tanya Mother figure Varia dengan pose imutnya yang seperti biasa, gagal.

"Dimana Lirina?" tanyanya dengan tak sabar.

"Kami belum melihatnya sejak semalam senpai. Bukannya dia semalam kekamarmu?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Fran, Belphegor segera meninggalkan kamar itu. tak perduli panggilan Lussuria yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

~Belphegor Pov~

.

Kemana gadis bodoh itu pergi? Meninggalkan pangeran begitu saja, tidak kembali kekamar, bahkan tidak meninggalkan pesan mau pergi kemana. Diruang kerja Xanxus, kamar Squalo, ruang latihan, halaman depan, bahkan di dapur pun tak ada. Para anak buah Varia pun tak ada yang melihatnya sejak kemarin, apa dia itu semacam invisible sampai bisa menyembunyikan diri seperti itu?

.

"Kemana si bodoh itu pergi? Apa tubuhnya baik-baik saja?" kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya? Atau mungkinkah dia meninggalkan Varia karena apa yang kuperbuat? Yang kedua sepertinya tidak mungkin karena tubuhnya tak memungkinkan jadi pastinya dia masih ada di areal Varia HQ.

.

Ini pertama kalinya aku begitu panik karena gadis yang semalam ada dalam pelukanku menghilang tanpa jejak. Padahal biasanya aku tak peduli saat para gadis yang melakukan one stand night bersamaku pergi seenaknya atau kutinggal begitu saja karena merekalah yang menyerahkan diri padaku. Tapi gadis ini beda, dia tidak pernah bersedia menerimaku bahkan menolakku hingga akhir. Tangisnya saat itu hanya sesaat dan bukan karena kehilangan keperawanannya tapi tak lebih luapan emosi yang lama terpendam karena sakit hati dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya selama ini. Ia sama sekali tak peduli pada setiap luka yang ada di tubuhnya, seakan tak peduli dengan apapun yang menjadi pada tubuhnya meski akan hancur sekalipun.

.

Aku melompat ke pohon yang paling tinggi di halaman belakang Varia HQ, mungkin dari atas aku bisa melihatnya yang entah dimana. Sebuah benda mengkilap memantulkan cahaya matahari saat aku melihat sekeliling dari atas. Dari jauhpun aku tahu itu apa, salah satu kelereng perak miliknya dan itu jatuh tak jauh dari jalan setapak menuju danau.

.

"Mungkinkah?" dia memaksakan diri pergi sejauh ini. Kenapa harus kedanau? Apakah dia berniat bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan diri atau memilih digigit ular berbisa yang banyak terdapat di sekitar sini?

.

.

.

Begitu keluar dari rimbunan pepohonan, sebuah danau yang tak begitu besar langsung membentang di hadapanku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, entah kenapa aku merasa kelereng itu menghangat saat aku mencoba mencari keberadaannya. Aku tahu ini adalah benda yang aneh, apa lagi bisa berubah bentuk dan membesar walau aslinya tak lebih besar dari telur burung merpati. Kerumunan burung yang terbang menjauh menarik perhatianku, perasaanku mengatakan dia ada di sana. Beruntungnya dia memang di sana, terbaring di bawah pohon yang menjadi tempat sarang burung yang diserang ular beberapa waktu lalu.

.

Hanya dengan terbalut kemeja hitam tipis yang kusut dan jeans hitam, rambutnya yang panjang tergerai menjadi alasnya di atas rumput tebal yang hijau. Di sekitarnya ada sepasang induk burung dan beberapa ekor anak burung yang sepertinya baru bisa terbang. Mereka tidur dengan tenang di dekatnya, bahkan kedatanganku pun tak mengusik mereka walau mereka menyadari keberadaanku.

.

Antara lega dan bersalah aku berniat membangunkannya, mengajaknya kembali ke kastil namun sesuatu menghalangiku. Sebuah kubah biru bening yang dialiri oleh Sun Flame menghalangiku mendekat. Padahal tadinya benda itu tak ada namun begitu aku hanya tinggal selangkah darinya, pelindung itu muncul. Burung-burung itu ribut, seakan mengusirku agar menjauhinya.

.

"Siapa?" matanya terbuka, ia menatapku dengan pandangan datar. Kubah biru berselimut Sun Flame itu lenyap. "Untuk apa kemari? Kau ada misi kan?" tanyanya sambil berusaha bangun dengan bertumpu pada siku kanannya.

"Pangeran akan pergi beberapa saat lagi."

"Jangan mengulur waktu, nanti kau terlambat." Ia tak memperdulikan uluran tanganku dan bangun dengan sendirinya. Aku bisa terima jika dia tak ingin disentuh olehku karena sejak awal dia memang membenciku.

"Tidak akan terlambat. Kenapa kau malah tidur di sini dan apa itu yang barusan?"

"Itu untuk menyembuhkan diriku sendiri. Karena tak bisa menggunakan Weapon Box untuk diri sendiri, aku menggunakan blue item untuk menyembuhkan lukaku walau prosesnya 3 kali lebih lambat dari weapon box namun sudah lebih baik dari 4 jam lalu."

"Kau... tidur di sini sejak pagi ?" 4 jam? Berarti dia disini sejak jam 6 pagi?

"Jika aku kembali ke kamar maka Yuu dan Fran akan bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tak bisa bangun. Lebih baik aku disini." Dia tak ingin ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi semalam diantara kami. "Untuk apa kau mencariku?"

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih seperti perempuan?"

"Untuk apa? Memangnya itu berguna?" nada yang sangat dingin dan menyesakkan. "Baiklah, jika kau memang ingin aku kembali. Balik saja duluan. Aku akan jalan saja."

"Pangeran bisa menggendongmu." Namun ia segera menepis tanganku dengan kasar. Tamparan di tanganku terasa menyakitkan namun tatapannya lebih menyakitkan.

"Jangan menyentuhku lagi! Apa belum puas kau dengan semalam?" ia mendesis marah.

"Pangeran hanya-"

"Aku tak butuh perhatian darimu! Soal darah di lantai kamar dan tempat tidurrmu akan kubersihkan nanti setelah kau berangkat."

"Tidak perlu, pelayan sedang melakukannya. Soal semalam, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu-"

"Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Jika kau takut aku hamil maka kau bisa tenang karena aku baru saja selesai bulanan 2 hari lalu jadi aku takkan hamil." entah kenapa aku agak kecewa dengan pengakuannya. Apa aku gila hingga ingin membuatnya mengandung anakku sementara dia masih saja menatapku dengan tatapan memusuhi? "Berapa perempuan yang sudah kau tiduri selama ini dan apa kau tak pernah memakai kondom?"

"Semalam adalah yang pertama kalinya pangeran tak memakainya. Karena kau berbeda dengan perempuan lain." Selain itu juga untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa tak ingin melepaskannya, aku tak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri.

"Oh, karena aku masih perawan jadi aman saja bagimu untuk tak memakai pelindung?" nadanya sinis dan sarkastik. Mulutnya memang tajam dan bicaranya blak-blakan namun di sisi lain aku malah melihat itu adalah salah satu caranya untuk terlihat kuat.

"Itu karena pangeran memang menginginkanmu."

"..." dia tak bereaksi sama sekali, kenapa begitu sulit untuk mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan? Padahal matanya selalu menatapku tapi aku tak pernah bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Lalu sekarang kau sudah puas kan? Byakuran pun tak pernah berani menyentuhku apa lagi memaksaku tapi kau membuatku seperti pelacur atau budak seks yang harus memuaskan nafsumu." Mata gadis itu berkilat penuh kebencian.

.

Pelacur? Budak seks? Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk membuatnya begitu. Aku hanya ingin memiliknya seutuhnya, hati dan tubuhnya. Aku ingin menjadikannya milikku seorang namun dia selalu membandingkanku dengan Byakuran Gesso.

.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti membandingkan pangeran dengan laki-laki uban itu?"

"Selama kau tetap seperti sekarang maka aku takkkan mengubah pendapatku tentang dirimu."

.

Gadis kecil satu ini sangat keras kepala, entah bagaimana cara dia dibesarkan hingga bisa tumbuh jadi seperti ini. Tanpa peduli protes dan makian dari dirinya aku menggendongnya kembali ke Varia, ke kamarnya sendiri. Untungnya dia tengah jalan dia berhenti meronta dan memilih diam. Kami masuk lewat balkon kamarnya yang tadi sempat kubuka. Kamar itu tetap kosong, tak ada tanda-tanda dari Fran, Lussuria maupun adik si mungil ini yang entah siapa namanya aku lupa.

.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat di kamarmu ini." Dia hanya diam saat kududukkan di tempat tidur. Menolak menatapku, dan menolak bicara. "Ada yang ingin pangeran katakan padamu, tapi akan pangeran lakukan nanti setelah tugas kali ini selesai." Akhirnya dia menoleh. "Tentunya kau akan tahu nanti dan pangeran ingin kau tak langsung menolaknya."

"Tergantung bagaimana caramu menyampaikan dan apa yang akan kau katakan nanti." Ia menghela nafas pendek kemudian tidur memunggungiku. "Pergilah, aku tak mau kau terlambat."

"Pangeran akan segera kembali." Bisiknya sambil mencium pelipis Lirina dan memberinya pelukan singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

####################################################################

Kay, saya sudah memperingatkan diatas yah, jika masih berniat baca bukan salah saya *digebuk*. Sungguh telat upload untuk cerita yang sudah pernah ada namun kali ini jelas limenya beda dengan lime acak-cacakan dulu kan? Eh, sama aja? *pundung*


	6. Chapter 6

"Hermaprodite." sebuah panggilan yang familiar membuat Cloud Guardian Varia menoleh. Jelas terlihat raut wajah kaget dari gadis itu melihat Hibari ada di Varia HQ. Aura kemarahan terpancar jelas namun ia tak mengerti apa sebabnya.

"K- kenapa kau disini Kyouya?"

"Apa benar kau menyerahkan hak asuh adikmu pada nanas sialan itu?"

"I-iya..., karena aku belum cukup umur sec-."

"Terserah! Yang lebih penting kenapa kau tak segera kembali ke Vongola?"

"A-aku kurang enak badan jadi...terpaksa istirahat beberapa hari." Lirina terpaksa berbohong.

"Benarkah?"

"Suer deh!"

"Jangan pakai bahasa aneh!"

.

Bukan Hibari namanya jika langsung percaya apa yang dikatakan Lirina. Apa lagi sikap gugupnya itu sungguh tak biasa. Suara berisik seorang anak kecil menyita perhatian Hibari. Sekali lihat ia tahu itu Yuu atau Rokudo Yuu, adik Lirina. Setali 3 uang dengan kakaknya karena tubuh anak laki-laki itu termasuk pendek untuk seusianya. Dibelakang Yuu, Fran tampak mengikutinnya dengan wajah dan ekspresi datar. Fran menyempatkan diri memberi salam pada Hibari sebelum menghampiri Lirina yang masih sibuk dengan rengekan adiknya yang entah apa itu. Sesekali Hibari dan Fran mendengar nama Xanxus dan Squalo juga Levi disebut. Entah apa yang dibicarakan akhirnya Yuu berhenti menangis dan lari ke kamar kerja Xanxus.

.

"Biarkan saja, Fran. Sepertinya dalam beberapa hari ini dia malah suka pada Xanxus dan Squalo. Levi sering menemaninya main juga ya?" Fran mengangguk pelan.

"Kemasi barangmu dalam 20 menit. Kita akan segera berangkat."

"Eh? Ternyata kau menjemputku, mau kemana?" tumben banget Hibari jemput.

"Arahnya sama dengan ke markas Varia jadi sekalian saja. Ikut aku mengumpulkan informasi, dilarang tanya untuk apa karena kau akan tahu sendiri nanti." Lirina agak kesal karena sudah mengira mantan tutornya jadi baik.

"Baiklah, itu cukup jelas sebagai warning." Lirina menghela nafas pendek.

"Memangnya keada-" belum selesai ngomong, Fran sudah dibekap dan diseret oleh Lirina. Hibari yakin sekarang ada yang tidak beres dengan mantan anak didiknya (nga cocok ya? Kan mereka beda usia cuma 4 tahun.).

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan segala bujuk rayu (?) akhirnya Lirina bisa pergi dan Yuu mau tetap tinggal di Varia HQ. Hibari dengan ramahnya tersenyum pada Yuu, menggendongnya ke kamar Lirina dan memberinya sekotak coklat Belgia mahal –sepertinya memang sengaja dibawa- sebagai upah agar jadi anak baik sementara Lirina hanya kebagian diseret masuk ke mobil. Sungguh pilih kasih...*Author ditonfa*

.

"Haaah..." untuk kesepuluh kalinya dalam 3 jam perjalanan 'keliling' Venezuela, Cloud Guardian Varia kembali mendesah bosan. Tak menyangka maksud dari searah oleh Hibari minggu lalu adalah menyeretnya ke bandara dan naik pesawat dengan tujuan Denmark, beberapa hari berikutnya ke Rusia dan terakhir alias saat ini mereka ada di Venezuela. Sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang mau dicari Hibari di negara telenovela ini, dan apesnya dia hanya sebagai penjaga alias mengawal Hibari yang sibuk menemui berbagai macam orang dan Lirina hanya boleh melihat dari kejauhan.

.

"Kalau begini untuk apa kau mengajakku!" raungnya saat mereka akhirnya memesan dua kamar bersebelahan disebuah hotel.

.

Hibari mengacuhkan protesnya, memangnya dia pikir Lirina itu sopir, pelayan sekaligus bodyguard pribadi hingga tugasnya tak jauh-jauh dari beli makan, belikan minum, awasi sekitar, catat ini itu, membuntuti sang skylark kesana kemari juga menebalkan kuping, berusaha sabar dan pasang senyum manis -palsu- menolak setiap ajakan laki-laki maupun kakek-kakek nga tahu diri yang ditemui Hibari. Untungnya, sekali lagi masih ada kata 'untung' karena mereka segera tutup mulut dan minta maaf ketika menyadari Cloud Ring Varia yang sengaja dipasang pada kalung yang dipakai diluar kemeja hitamnya agar bisa segera dilihat.

.

Bahkan Hibari menyetujui ketika salah satu Boss mafia menantang mereka untuk minum. Kesambet apa juga Hibari malah mau mengikuti ajakan gila tadi padahal baru segelas menenggak Don Perry buatan tahun 1958, Hibari sudah memperlihatan tanda akan 'gawat' jika meneruskan. Segera Lirina menyambar gelas kedua Hibari dan meminumnya sekali teguk kemudian mengambil alih tantangan untuk sang skylark. Alhasil adalah boss itu sendiri yang K.O. karena Lirina bisa menghabiskan 2 setengah botol tanpa mabuk. Hibari yang kesadarannya sudah kembali tersenyum sinis pada partnernya yang masih sempat ngedumel meski nyaris muntah karena harus minum alkohol dengan keadaan perut keroncongan tak makan sejak siang.

.

"Ada gunanya aku membawamu." kata Hibari sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang terpaksa dikeramas karena bau alkohol menempel ditubuhnya. Lirina tak menyahut, ia masih mogok bicara dan makan satu loyang besar Cheese meat pie yang dipesankan Hibari lewat layanan kamar. "Paling tidak aku tak perlu nyetir sambil mabuk."

"Kau sebenarnya tak butuh bantuanku kali ini kenapa masih membawaku?"

"Huh, harusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku memperkenalkanmu sebagai Cloud Guardian Varia."

"Aku,nyam, hak bufuh ufu!(tak butuh itu)"

"Telan makananmu!"

"Haha hohoh (masa bodo)." Lirina malah makin menjejali mulutnya dengan potongan terakhir pie-nya. Satu loyang diameter 30cm habis dimakan sendiri padahal itu harusnya untuk 3-4 orang (ed : dasar perut karet *ditabok*). Segera ia menggati pakaiannya dengan kaos, sepatu kets dan celana pendek. "Aku mau mau cari udara segar, kalau perlu apa-apa telpon saja." katanya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Hibari.

"Hn..."

.

.

.

"Aku benci Kyouya, Kyouya-nii menyebalkan, Hibari sialan, Hibarin setan, skylak bego, cute lover idiot, mata sipit juling!" Lirina mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya seminggu ini dengan menghancurkan semua sandsak di ruang fitness hotel. Pengawai yang berjaga hanya bisa melongo melihat 3 buah sandsak seberat 70kg hancur -hanya tertinggal kulit yang tergantung- oleh seorang gadis yang tingginya sama dengan sandsak itu sendiri.

.

Puas! Itulah perasaannya setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya. Ia meminta penjaga memasukkan tagihan alias ganti rugi atas nama dirinya saat mereka akan cek out nanti. Para pengunjung tak ada yang berani menengurnya setelah melihat aksi yang masuk kategori 'belive it or not' (author suka acara itu).

.

Dengan santai Lirina meninggalkan Gym untuk membeli minum kemudian membawanya ke kursi taman untuk sekadar bersantai. Cuaca bulan juni cukup dingin saat malam, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Lirina meski ia hanya pakai celana jeans pendek hitam diatas lutut dan kaos olahraga putih yang kedodoran melorot miring di bahu karena itu dulu milik Byakuran. Beberapa orang yang tadi dilihatnya dalam Gym tampak bisik-bisik menunjuknya. Mungkin bagi mereka Lirina adalah makhluk aneh bin ajaib ya? Secara normal mana ada cewe yang tingginya 150cm pun tak sampai bisa sekuat itu. Sedang asik mendengarkan lagu dari MP4 sebuah tangan putih pucat menepuk bahunya. Karena mengira itu Hibari maka ia mengacuhkannya dan tetap menutup mata sambil bersandar di kursi panjang. Sebuah sentuhan di dagu dan bibirnya membuatnya tersentak dan membuka mata. Apa lagi ketika tangan itu menaikkan dagunya hingga ia mendongak dan pirang, itu yang pertama dilihatnya juga menutupi wajahnya yang dipaksa mendongak. Seseorang berambut pirang menciumnya.

.

"You looks cute." itulah yang pertama terdengar setelah ciuman singkat mereka berakhir.

"Belphegor?" tak habis pikir, dia pergi sejauh ini masih saja bertemu? 'Sesial apa nasibku?' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Kau ada misi disini?" tanyanya seakan mereka akrab dan duduk di samping Lirina tanpa permisi. "Pangeran baru akan kembali besok."

"Aku sedang me-"

"Hermaprodite!" suara dingin Hibari terasa bagai malaikat penolong. Segera Lirina bangun dan menghampiri pemilik orb kelabu yang tadi -ehem- sempat dimaki-makinya. "Kau pergi lama sekali."

"Maaf, aku tadi olahraga sedikit." jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Olahraga menghancurkan semua sandsak sambil memakiku?" setitik keringat mengalir di pelipis Lirina

"Eh? Kok tahu? Memangnya kau ini punya mata dan telinga dimana saja ya?" Lirina mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gugup. "Kali ini saja, jangan pukul kepalaku lagi, please!"

.

Hibari tersenyum tipis mendengar pengakuan langsung dari mulut partnernya padahal dia hanya asal tebak untuk kata makian tadi. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari keberadaan Belphegor karena tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh si pirang tertuju langsung padanya.

.

"Kau janjian dengan pangeran buta itu?"

"Huh? Tidak. Aku saja tak tahu dia ternyata dapat misi disini. Aku tak punya urusan dengan senior aneh itu."

"Sebaiknya jaga mulutmu kucing kecil." kini Belphegor dan Hibari bersitatap. Sejak dulu mereka memang tak pernah bisa cocok. "Apa kau ingin pangeran mengatakannya pada semua orang?"

"..." Lirina terdiam. Tanpa sengaja ia langsung menggenggam lengan baju Hibari kemudian merapat padanya.

"Apa maksudnya?" Dugaan sang skylark makin kuat kalau ada yang tidak beres.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kita kembali ke kamar saja ya?" tatapan Lirina seakan memelas minta pertolongan agar dibawa menjauh dari Belphegor sekaligus memohon agar Hibari tak bertanya apa maksud Belphegor.

"Hn." Hanya sebuah jawaban dengan kata yang ambigu. Kedua Cloud Guardian kembali ke dalam hotel, meninggalkan Belphegor yang tampak geram karena ia dengan jelas menangkap sikap juniornya yang memang ingin menjauhinya.

"Kyouya Hibari..., pangeran takkan memaafkanmu jika berani menyentuh apa yang telah menjadi milik pangeran."

.

.

.

"Kau masih mual?" ketika akan masuk ke kamarnya pertanyaan Hibari mengejutkannya, tak biasanya seorang Hibari Kyouya menanyakan keadaan orang lain.

"Tidak. Karena perutku sudah terisi. Lagi pula tadi aku memuntahkan separuh minuman yang masuk ke perutku. Selamat ma-" Hibari memaksa masuk ke kamarnya kemudian menutupnya.

"Apakah karena dia?" Lirina membatu, berharap pertanyaan itu tak berlanjut kearah yang dia takutkan. "Diakah yang membuatmu begini?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Memangnya ada yang salah denganku?"

"Jangan berlagak tak mengerti saat bersamaku, Lirina."

"..." Buruk, pertanda buruk jika sampai Hibari menyebut namanya. Dia curiga bahkan mungkin tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

"Aku sempat melihat apa yang kau tutupi saat di pesawat. Bahkan bau darah masih tercium padahal aku tahu kau tak luka."

"..." Lirina masih membisu. Hibari sudah tahu dan kini dia harus menjawab dengan cara apa?

"Diakah yang telah 'menyentuh'mu?"

"Itu..., saat itu aku..." tubuh Lirina gemetaran, bukan takut dipukul tapi takut kembali menangis di depan mantan tutornya.

"Sekacau apa hingga kau lupa pada kebencianmu? Katakan padaku!" bentaknya dengan suara dingin menusuk.

"Maaf..., Hibari-senpai... Kau boleh menghukumku karena kegagalanku." Hibari menatap gadis yang kini menunduk, tak berani menatapnya seperti biasa.

"Apa kau suka saat disentuh olehnya?" Lirina menggeleng cepat. "Tidak? Lalu apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Hanya ada rasa sakit, dia melakukan itu hanya agar...aku bisa menangis."

"Menangis? Hanya untuk hal tak berguna itu?" kali ini Lirina tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. "Aku tak pernah mengajarimu agar menjadi lemah di depan laki-laki. Kau memang perempuan tapi aku melatihmu agar membuang semua yang bisa membuatmu lemah."

"Aku takkan mengulanginya. Aku ja- tidak, aku bersumpah akan menjadi kuat, melebihi sekarang, Kyouya..."

"Memang seharusnya kau jadi Mist Guardian Gesso saja tapi kau lah yang memilih awan dan Varia juga memilihmu, karena itu kau harus mengikuti syarat yang kuberikan. Aku tak peduli kau akan tidur dengan siapa atau mencintai siapa selama kau tak menjadi lemah dan membuatku malu sebagai salah satu tutormu."

"Aku mengerti, lemah adalah hal yang paling memalukan dan tak termaafkan jadi aku akan mengingatnya juga mematuhinya."

"Bagus, sekarang aku mau tidur, jadi jangan ganggu aku." katanya sambil merebahkan diri ditempat tidur Lirina.

"Hei, kenapa tidur disini?"

"Kamarku rusak."

"Ha?"

"Lihat saja sendiri." sahutnya dengan nada malas.

.

Lirina pun mengecek kamar Hibari dan menemukan beberapa orang sedang diikat dengan mulut dilakban. Keadaan kamar itu kacau bagai baru diserang badai kamaitachi. Mau tak mau Lirina menelpon reseptionist dan apes karena semua penuh bahkan untuk VIP dan presiden suit pun sudah ada yang pakai. Hibari melirik Lirina yang masih ogah naik ketempat tidur karena sibuk dengan laptopnya. Untung saja hanya kamarnya yang kena serangan, jika semua mereka mau tidur dimana coba?

.

"Hei, harusnya aku yang pakai tempat tidur dan kau disofa!" bentak Lirina sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau saja yang di sofa." sahutnya malas.

"Ini kamarku!"

"Aku tak mau tidur di sofa!"

"Masa aku tidur denganmu?"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Tapi aku peduli! Kasurnya jadi sempit dengan badan raksasamu!"

"Berisik! Kamikorosu!" Hibari tersinggung dikatai badan raksasa padahal badannya sama sekali tak gemuk. Ukuran ranjang double bed sebenarnya cukup besar untuk mereka berdua tapi dasarnya mereka sama-sama tak suka berbagi jadi mesti ribut dulu.

"Uchikorosu! Minggir!" bentak Lirina lagi sambil mendorong tubuh Hibari yang ada di tengah-tengah ranjang. "Minggir ato sekalian kita tidur dilantai!"

"Tch!" Hibari berdecih kesal, tapi dia juga tak mau tidur dilantai.

.

Setelah saling melempar deathglare selama beberapa menit akhirnya mereka saling memunggungi meski dalam hati masih saling memaki. Keadaan tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali bertemu dan keduanya masih ingat dengan baik semuanya. Awal dari hubungan rumit yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika antara perempuan dan laki-laki namun sama sekali tak pernah menyebabkan perasaan khusus terbersit dihati mereka meski telah sekian tahun berlalu. Tak ada cinta namun juga tak ada benci, tak ada jarak namun tidak bisa dibilang dekat, tak ada kecanggungan bukan berarti tak ada batasan. Saling melengkapi namun bukan berarti tak sanggup berjalan sendiri, 2 individu berbeda gender, beda latar belakang dan beda sifat namun selalu punya pikiran yang sama ketika mereka bersama.

.

Hibari membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara nafas yang teratur dibelakangnya. Lirina telah tertidur masih dengan dahi mengkerut kesal, sayangnya Hibari tak bisa tidur secepat itu karena dia juga punya pekerjaan yang belum selesai.

.

Flash back :

_._

"_Aduh..., dimana ya ruangan yang dikatakan Basil?" Gerutu Lirina yang masih berusia 19 tahun saat pertama kali mendatangi CEDEF atas saran Basil dan Iemitsu Sawada. "Harusnya kuminta dia mengantarku! Kak Dino juga jadi datang atau tidak sih?"_

_._

_Sudah hampir 1 jam Lirina mondar mandir di tempat penelitian Weapon box dan ring itu namun masih saja tak menemukan yang dia cari. Semua orang yang di tanya olehnya tak mau menjawabnya dan pergi begitu saja dengan alasan mereka sibuk._

_._

"_Tempat apa sih ini?"_

"_Kau berisik herbivore kecil!"_

_._

_Sebuah suara menegurnya ketika dia sedang dalam taraf (?) super kesal. Twich! Kecil? Dia sungguh benci jika ada yang memanggilnya begitu! Dengan tatapan murka tingkat maximum di pelototinya orang yang mengatainya itu sementara yang bersangkutan memandangnya dengan tatapan merendahkan._

_._

"_Ada urusan apa herbivore SD entah SMP sepertimu ada di sini?"_

"_Maaf ya tuan menyebalkan, aku datang kesini karena disuruh oleh Basil dan Iemitsu Sawada. Satu yang terpenting, AKU SUDAH 19 TAHUN jadi jangan panggil aku anak SMP apa lagi SD. Remember that if you didn't want i send to hell!" bentak Lirina dengan suara keras hingga mengundang perhatian semua orang yang lewat._

"_Wao, kau berani juga ya bocah, kamikorosu!"Hibari sudah bersiap akan menyerang Lirina dengan tonfa ketika suara yang familiar baginya terdengar mangacaukan moodnya._

"_KALIAN BERDUA TUNGGU DULU! "Sebelum keduanya sempat bertarung seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam ala bodyguard menghampiri mereka. "Tu-tunggu dulu Kyouya, dia ini adalah tanggungjawabku seama di Italy jadi tolong jangan bertarung dengannya!"siapa lagi kalau bukan Dino Cavallone._

"_Haneuma, sejak kapan kau jadi pengasuh anak?"_

"_SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN ANAK-ANAK!"_

"_Sa-saba...r! Kalian ini punya sifat yang mirip jadi tolonglah saling toleransi!"_

"_Masa bodo!"_

"_Cih!"keduanya sama-sama membuang muka._

"_*sweat drop* Kyouya, ini adalah Lirina. dia yang kuceritakan semalam di telpon"_

"_Adik angkat Byakuran Gesso? Ternyata kalian ini sama-sama pedo ya?"katanya dengan senyum sinis mengejek._

"_Aku bukan pedo Kyouya!"_

"_Terus, orang menyebakan ini siapa kak Dino?"_

"_Ehem, dia ini pimpinan tempat ini dan salah satu Guardian Vongola, Kyouya Hibari."_

"_Kayanya pernah dengar deh waktu sekolah di Jepang. Guardian Vongola? Tipe apa?" Mata Lirina langsung berbinar mendengar kata Guardian._

"_Cloud Guardian, nanti saja aku jelaskan. Kyouya, dia datang kesini untuk belajar menggunakan ring dan weapon box"_

"_Huh, baiklah. Ikut aku!"_

_._

_Dengan gayanya yang sok cuek kayak bebek ala Trio Kwek-Kwek *ditonfa* (ehem- hilangkan kata-kata terakhir itu) Hibari membawa mereka masuk kedalam gedung. Mereka masuk makin dalam dan memasuki Lift menuju lantai dasar alias bawah tanah. Begitu Lift terbuka mereka mendapati pemandangan sebuah ruangan luas yang dipenuhi babnyak orang yang sedang berkutat dengan komputer, alat-alat besar yang entah fungsinya apa dan juga orang-orang yang berseliweran membawa koper berisi kotak-kotak kecil berbagai warna serta cincin._

_._

_Mereka menghampiri seseorang berambut hijau dan berkacamata agak tebal. Dilihat dari tampangnya sih lebih mirip orang aneh yang membawa senapan kemana-mana dari fandom sebelah yang habis ngecat rambut dan kena minus berat*didor*._

_._

"_Kenapa ada Verde di sini?" Dino Cavalone tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan herannya._

"_Verde si ilmuan paling jenius di dunia? Kami pernah ketemu beberapa kali."Lirina melambaikan tangannya pada Verde yang menyadari kedatangan mereka._

"_Iya, dia juga salah satu Arcobaleno seperti Reborn dan Collonello."_

"_Nambah lagi orang aneh seperti mereka, tadinya kukira paman Verde hanya ilmuan jenis setengah gila biasa." Terdengar suara Hibari seperti tertawa lewat hidung saat Lirina mengatakan pendapatnya tentang para Arcobaleno yang pernah di temuinya._

"_Ada urusan apa kau kemari Dino Cavallone?" Tanya laki-laki tadi saat menyadari kedatangan Dino dan Hibari. "Ah, kau lagi gadis kecil?"_

"_Ini Lirina, atas saran Iemistu Sawada dan Byakuran dia datang ke sini untuk belajar menggunakan Weapon Box dan Ring. Tolong ajari juga bagaimana caranya untuk mengeluarkan Flame." Verde memandangi Lirina dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, jelas sekali dia heran kenapa ada perempuan yang ingin belajar menggunakan senjata yang biasa di gunakan para mafia._

"_Aku sudah kenal anak ini"sahut Verde sambil tersenyum pada Lirina. "kau belum tambah tinggi ya?"_

"_Seperti paman ini tak tahi siapa aku saja." Sahut gadis itu sambil mendengus kesal, Verde menyeringai._

"_Kau ingin bisa menggunakan Flame dan weapon box?"_

"_Tentu! Bagaimana? Kapan kita mulai mencobanya?" Lirina tampak tak sabar untuk segera menggunakan ring dan weapon box._

"_Anak yang bersemangat, baiklah aku akan ambil dulu cincin percobaan untuk mengetes tipe Flame milikmu" Verde meraih sebuah koper ukuran sedang. Di depan Lirina dia membuka koper itu, di dalamnya ada 7 cincin dengan warna yang berbeda "Ukurannya mungkin agak kebesaran, tapi setelah kita tahu tipe flamemu maka aku akan buatkan cincin yang pas."_

"_Lalu? Mana yang harus kupakai?"_

"_Pakai semuanya sekaligus, Rin. Nanti yang mana yang menyala, itulah yang akan menjadi tipemu" Dino menyodorkan semua cincin pada Lirina yang masih tampak antusias dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan._

"_Ada 7 cincin, aku dapat yang mana ya?" Lirina memakai tiga cincin di jari telunjuk, tengah dan manis kirinya dan 4 di jari telunjuk, tengah, manis dan ibu jari kanan. "Lalu?"_

"_Konsentrasi herbivore! Bayangkan api menyala pada cincin yang ada di jarimu." bentak Hibari tak sabar. Ia ingin melihat apa tipe flame dari gadis yang dengan nekatnya menantangnya._

"_Bayangkan api, api yang akan menjadi tipe-ku..." Gadis berambut hitam itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba memusatkan semua konsentrasinya untuk membuat flame. 5 menit kemudian sebuah cincin menyala, api berwarna ungu. Mata Lirina masih terpejam untuk menjaga kestabilan api miliknya._

"_Hwah, selain sifat yang mirip flamenya pun sama denganmu Kyouya!"_

"_Huh, cepat juga nyalanya untuk pemula. Jika dalam 10 menit tak menyala satu pun tadinya akan kutinggal." Ia sebenarnya sudah menduga 2 tipe flame yang cocok dengan Lirina dan ternyata tebakannya benar._

"_Cloud ring, baiklah aku akan siapkan cin-" Verde mulai mencatat namun ia segera membatalkan begitu melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa._

_._

_Byar! Sebuah nyala lain muncul dari cincin itu membuat semua yang ada di sana terdiam. Kali ini api merah dari Storm Ring menyala sementara Flame Cloud Ring pun tetap berkobar dan makin besar._

_._

"_A-apa yang terjadi?" Verde pun tampak keheranan, Hibari menatap Lirina tanpa berkedip dan Dino serta Romario terbelalak kaget._

"_Huf..." Lirina menarik dan menghela nafas perlahan, blar, blar, byar! Tiga cincin lain menyala bersamaan. Mist, Sun dan Rain ring berkobar membentuk cahaya yang menerangi sekitar gadis berambut hitam panjang itu. "Nah, sudah nyala belum? Lho? Kak Dino, yang nyala ada 5. Punyaku yang mana nie?"_

_._

_Kali ini Hibari tak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya. Disambarnya kedua tangan Lirina dan memandang semua Flame yang masih menyala dari kelima cincin itu. Lirina pun ikut bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Hibari plus apa yang terjadi pada kelima cincin itu._

_._

"_Lima tipe flame sekaligus?" Akhirnya Verde buka suara. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ada yang bisa mengeluarkan Flame lebih dari 2 tipe!"_

"_Eto..., lalu aku punya yang mana? Flameku yang mana?"_

"_Ini semua flame-mu Rin. Kelimanya berasal dari dirimu!" Dino berusaha menjelaskan seentara dirinya sendiri masih kaget._

"_Lima? Eh..., storm, rain, mist, cloud dan sun ini flameku?" Lirina melogo._

"_Biasanya tipe yang bisa membuat semua flame menyala adalah sky tapi cincin sky dan thunder sama sekali tak menyala"_

"_Hey herbivore, kau ini siapa?"_

"_Hm? Aku adik angkat Byakuran Gesso."_

"_Aku sudah tahu itu! Maksudku bagaimana caramu hingga bisa membuat semua ini menyala?" Hibari mulai merasa gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini terlalu bego ato polos untuk memiliki flame yang sama dengannya. Apa lagi para pengguna Storm dan Cloud biasanya terkenal genius._

"_Mana aku tahu. Kan kalian yang suruh bayangkan api menyala dan ini hasilnya"_

"_Eh, apa sebaiknya di tunggu lebih lama? Siapa tahu sky dan thunder juga menyala"_

_._

_Semua menyetujui usul Dino, hampir satu jam mereka menunggu dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan menyalanya sky ring dan thunder ring. Lirina sendiri tampak sudah mulai lelah membuat semua ring itu menyala._

_._

"_Sudah bisa di pastikan. Lima tipe flame." Verde memasukkan data-data Lirina ke dalam komputernya dan mengambil sedikit darahnya untuk sample DNA. "Kau sangat membuatku terkesan gadis kecil. Setelah sekian lama aku akhirnya biasa melihat hal menarik"_

"_Eh- terima kasih. Kapan weapon box dan ring milikku akan di buat?"_

"_Khusus untukmu akan kubuatkan cincin yang A rank. Sabarlah menunggu 1 hingga 3 bulan lagi. Akan kubuat yang sesuai dengan DNA-mu namun weapon boxnya akan makan waktu ebih lama."_

"_Selama itukah? Paling tidak salah satu saja dulu."_

"_Akan kusiapkan secepatnya."_

"_Lirina, kita pulang sekarang?"_

"_Baiklah, kak. Kami permisi!"_

"_Hey herbivore, apa kau mau coba bertarung denganku setelah ring dan weapon box milikmu selesai?"tantang Hibari_

"_Kyouya, dia ini masih kecil! Lagi pula dia itu pe-"_

"_Boleh saja, tapi ada syaratnya."_

"_Lirina?" Dino berteriak panik, sungguh ia belum mau menghadapi Byakuran yang merupakan rekannya dalam penelitian weapon box bersama CEDEF jika sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Lirina._

"_Tenang saja kak. Aku kan sudah biasa bertarung dengan Collonello."_

"_Dia ini beda dengan Collonello!"_

"_Apa syaratnya?"_

"_Hm, bagaimana kalau kau jadi temanku!" katanya dengan penuh percaya diri mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Hibari._

"_Huh?" Baik Hibari maupun Dino sama-sama berguman tak mengerti. "Kenapa harus begitu?"_

"_Selain kak Dino di sini aku belum punya teman jadi tak apa kan? Apa itu berat untukmu tuan skylark?" seringai penuh canda tersungging di wajah Lirina._

"_Lirina, kau seperti mengajukan pernyataan cinta saja." Dino menarik nafas lega namun tetap saja tak tenang._

"_Aku tak minat dengan laki-laki seperti dia tapi sepertinya dia akan jadi teman yang takkan membuatku bosan."_

"_Huh, kau tampaknya tak cocok dengan panggilan herbivore."_

"_Terus apa?"_

"_Hermaprodite." tukas Hibari dengan seringai mengejek. _

"_He? Aku ini perempuan sungguhan tau! Dasar Hibarin bodoh!"raung Lirina kesal karena merasa gendernya diragukan oleh Hibari._

"_Mulai saat ini aku tutormu jadi panggil aku 'guru'"_

"_Ogah! Senpai saja!"_

"_Heh?"_

"_Kau kan baru 20an kan? Kalau kupanggil guru artinya kau tak masalah kusamakan dengan kakek-kakek atau om-om?"_

_._

_Krik_

_._

_Krik_

_._

_Krik_

_._

"_KAMIKOROSU! HERMAPRODITE CEBOL!"_

.

Flash back end.

.

Hibari menutup wajahnya menahan tawa juga kesal karena teringat pertama kali bertemu Lirina. Berani sekali menyamakan seorang Hibari Kyouya dengan om-om apa lagi kakek-kakek!

.

###########################

Mereka pasangan murid dan tutor -mantan- yang aneh ya? Sahabat iya, rival iya, partner iya, tukang ribut juga iya. Komplet dah...

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau pasang tampang menyebalkan itu?"

"Hingga kau minta maaf dan menggantinya!" desis Hibari penuh aura setan berterbangan.

.

Pagi hari saat cek out kedua Cloud Guardian tengah berdebat dengan cukup alot. Kali ini mereka bertengkar karena Lirina menendang Hibari hingga jatuh dari ranjang karena menolak bangun pagi. Kemudian terjadi pertarungan singkat hingga petugas hotel datang memberitahu bahwa hari ini waktunya cek out setelah sarapan. Saat itulah tak sengaja Lirina tersandung dan menarik kabel charger laptop yang sedang dicharge hingga jatuh dan rusak.

.

"Memorinya masih selamat, tapi harus beli baru karena body dan layarnya rusak parah." kata pelayan toko. Antara lega dan takut Lirina melirik Hibari yang masih bertaburan awan hitam.

"Kami akan beli baru, tolong pindahkan isi memorinya. K-kyouya..., kau mau yang seperti apa?"

"Huh?"

"Aku akan belikan yang baru, pilihlah yang kau suka."

"Huh, sudah seharusnya. Aku minta yang merk dan model sama."

"Baiklah, masih ada beberapa yang sama." pelayan itu permisi untuk mengambil stok di gudang.

"Ha...h..., nee... Kyouya..."

"Apa lagi kecil!"

"Ugh..., maaf... Kan sudah kuganti jadi jangan marah lagi..."

"Belum cukup!"

"Haeh? Memang apa lagi yang kurang?"

"Makan siang dan kau yang masak."

"Hukuman yang menyebalkan. Baiklah..., itu juga kalau kita sampai teat waktu di Vongola HQ."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hamburger saus teriyaki buatan tangan dari daging sapi Kobe, omelet nasi goreng jamur, sup miso seafood, anin tofu. Apa lagi yang harus kukerjakan tuan Hibari Kyouya?" tanya Lirina dengan penuh penekanan di tiap kata. Begitu mereka sampai di Varia HQ, Hibari langsung memerintahnya membuat sederetan makanan. Tak ada yang boleh membantu dan harus selesai dalam 2 jam. Lebih sialnya Bossnya alias Xanxus ikutan minta dibuatkan jadilah dia kerja dobel. Lussuria hanya gigit jari karena Hibari nyaris membuatnya bonyok saat akan membantu Lirina masak.

"Wao, kau sungguh mengerjakannya sendiri?"

"KAN KAU YANG SURUH!" seru Lirina sambil menghentakkan kakinya hingga sebuah ubin marmer yang dipijaknya retak.

"Kukira kau akan kabur atau minta tolong pelayan, baiklah. Permintaan maafmu kuterima...jika masakanmu bisa kumakan." 3 perempatan tebal dan besar pasti menghiasi kepala Lirina saat ini jika ini adalah manga.

"Jika tak enak aku bersedia kau jadikan sansak hidup!"

"Hm..." Hibari tersenyum sinis sementara Xanxus mulai mencicipi tiap masakan. "Bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk walau tofu ini kemanisan."

"Masa bodo! Aku tak suka makanan seperti itu jadi hanya tahu cara buatnya."

"Hm..., sampah kecil!"

"Apa lagi boss?"

"Adikmu bilang dia ingin belajar jadi mafia dari aku dan hiu sampah itu."

"..."

"Lirina?"

"Dimana adikku, Fran?"

"Di kamar Bel-senpai." Lirina segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Belphegor. Sesungguhnya dia masih sangat enggan masuk ke kamar yang dipenuhi aroma parfum Channel Egoist dan Amaretto.

.

.

.

"Yuu, kau disini?"

"Bentornato my uncute kouhai." yang muncul justru pemilik kamar. "Adikmu sedang tidur karena kecapean."

"Memang apa yang dia lakukan?" Yuu dengan nyamannya bergelung di atas ranjang besar milik Belphegor.

"Hm..., menembak dan belajar mengayunkan pedang. Boss dan Squalo yang mengajarinya, pangeran juga sempat mengajarinya melempar pisau dengan topi kodok sebagai sasaran."

"Jangan sampai kedua adikku terbunuh karena ide gilamu, pangeran sinting."

"Huh? Jadi Fran sudah jadi adikmu juga?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Yuu, kita kekamar kamar ya?" mata anak itu terbuka sedikit ketika tangan kakaknya mengangkatnya dengan perlahan. Sebuah gumaman pelan dan dipeluknya leher kakaknya ketika ia digendong keluar kamar.

"Kenapa tak biarkan saja bersama pangeran?"

"Aku tak mau adikku terlalu sering bergaul dengan psycho."

"Tapi dia suka pada pangeran. Kau tahu, dia lebih manis dibanding dirimu."

"Sudah seharusnya, jika lemah dalam fisik maka feromon yang harus dipakai. Itu ajaran keluarga." sahut Lirina asal.

.

Tak diperdulikannya Belphegor mengikuti kekamarnya sambil mengocek tentang Xanxus dan Squalo yang begitu baik pada adiknya. Lirina membaringkan adiknya kemudian ikut berbaring memeluk adiknya. Sebuah senyum manis muncuk di pipinya yang cubby ketika tahu kakaknya ada disampingnya. Belphegor menyaksikan interaksi keduanya dari sisi lain tempat tidur. Senandung kecil yang digumamkan Lirina untuk pengantar tidur adiknya ikut membuat Belphegor mengantuk. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur sambil bersandar pada tiang tempat tidur hingga sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak terbangun.

.

"Dia sudah tidur?"

"Hm..., kau sudah selesai makan, Kyouya?"

"Hm." Hibari memandangi Belphegor yang bersandar di tempat tidur. Ia tahu kalau Belphegor sudah bangun namun masih tetap dengan pose yang sama sambil mengawasinya.

"Mau kembali sekarang?"

"Hm."

"Aku? Tidak, sementara ini aku akan tetap Varia. Mau kuantar sampai depan?"

"Hm."

"Baiklah kalau tak mau, hati-hati di jalan."

"Ingat kata-kataku sebelumnya?"

"Jangan khawatir, takkan terjadi lagi. Semua akan baik-baik saja dan berjalan sesuai dengan perintahmu meski terjadi sesuatu padaku, master Hibari."

"Aku hampir lupa dulu kau memanggilku begitu." Hibari tersenyum sinis sambil mengacak pelan rambut Lirina sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar partnernya.

"Master Hibari? Apa itu tak terlalu sopan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengerti maksudnya padahal dia hanya berkata 'hm' ?" tanyanya sambil mendekati Lirina yang masih berdiri kaku di pintu kamarnya.

"Anggap saja semacam telepati?"

"Non sense." katanya seraya menyudutkan Lirina "Pangeran tak percaya pada hal seperti itu."

"Itu hakmu."

.

Ekspresi stoik yang masih tetap setia di wajah Lirina dan nada bicara yang dingin membuat seringai ala Cheshire muncul. Juniornya yang menyebalkan sudah kembali padahal baru kemarin gadis mungil itu masih gelagapan saat melihatnya. Diraihnya dagu Lirina dengan ujung jari telunjuknya agar mendongak menatapnya. Cloud Guardian itu tetap tenang, menatap seniornya. Ia tahu kalau seniornya kesal namun ia tak ingin menghindar atau kabur.

.

"Ikutlah ke kamar pangeran."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ushishishishishi, jika penasaran ikutlah."

.

Lirina melirik adiknya yang masih tertidur lelap, ia mengangguk mengikuti Belphegor yang dengan berbagai perkiraan tentang apa maksud seniornya. Di kamarnya yang didominasi warna merah dan emas Belphegor membuka laci meja yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah kotak kecil dari beludru indigo dengan pita perak. Gadis itu tampak bingung ketika Belphegor menyerahkannya.

.

"Bukalah."

"Apa ini?"

"Jika ingin tahu, maka bukalah."

"Hm." Lirina membuka kotak yang tak lebih besar dari weapon boxnya.

.

Sebuah kalung dengan leontin yang berhiaskan batu kelahirannya yaitu batu Opal dan berlian putih bening. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Lirina, Belphegor meraih kotak itu dan memakaikan. Lirina masih tercenung, menatap Belphegor tersenyum padanya, membelai wajahnya dengan lembut.

.

"Senpai."

"Hm?"

"Untuk apa kau memberiku ini?"

"Bukankah pangeran sudah bilang sebelumnya? Sebelum pangeran berangkat."

"Kau hanya bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Ini hadiah untukmu."

"Hm..., baiklah. Ini aku terima lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ushishishishi, pangeran ingin kau menjadi kekasihnya."

"Ha?"

"Jadilah kekasih pangeran."

"Dunia akan kiamat?" sungguh pertanyaan yang nga nyambung.

"Apa maksudmu?" sungguh tak diragukan lagi kemampuan merusak mood Lirina memang nomer satu.

"Kau ingin aku jadi pacarmu?"

"Hello? Kau belum tuli kan?" kini Belphegor mulai jengkel. Melayang sudah niatnya ber-romantis ria.

"Ha...h..."

"Kenapa malah menghela nafas?"

"Kyouya dan kakak-kakakku akan murka jika mendenganya."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku ini mantan seorang Primo Famiglia yang tampan, baik, setia dan penuh kasih sayang sementara kau seorang Guardian berdarah dingin, playboy, psycho, mesum dan aneh." rasanya Belphegor makin ingin menghadiahi juniornya dengan hujan pisau.

"Pangeran tak butuh perbandinganmu! Pangeran hanya butuh jawabanmu!"

"Baiklah...aku bersedia dengan beberapa syarat."

"Apa?"

"Pertama aku ingin kau tidak menutup wajahmu saat bersamaku saat kita berdua."

"Tidak masalah."

"Kedua, jangan pernah protes aku bersama siapa karena aku juga takkan mempermasalahkan kau bersama siapa."

"Maksudnya kau tak mau pangeran ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi dan pekerjaanmu?"

"Iya. Ketiga, Jangan pikir aku akan mengijinkanmu menyentuhku seenaknya."

"Yang terakhir tak bisa diubah?" tanpa seks? Tubuhnya saat ini saja sudah nyaris bergerak menyerang juniornya. Masa tiap ingin mesti tanya dulu dan itu pun jika orangnya mau, hello! Bukankah seharusnya seorang pangeran selalu mendapatkan yang dia mau?

"Tidak. Jika tak suka kau cari perempuan lain saja, pacarmu banyak kan?"

.

Belphegor menghela nafas, ia sudah tahu akan jadi begini tapi tak menyangka akan mendapat syarat seperti itu. Seks, masih bisa dia maklumi tapi jika harus masa bodo melihat kekasihnya begitu dekat dengan laki-laki lain apakah dia bisa tenang?

.

"Pangeran terima."

"Dan...kurasa kau takkan betah berhubungan denganku lebih dari 2 minggu."

"Ushishishishishi. Kita lihat saja."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue


	7. Chapter 7

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**

**Other character furiez, alice and ran are real member in BA**

.

.

.

Gaje, Aneh, totally ngawur! Just for fun coz Eddreine really love Belphegor! And lirina so love KHR! So we make this FF with all us Crazy Imagination!

.

.

.

~Norma Pov~

.

"VOI! Aku ingin kau menjelaskan tentang isi dari keterangan pribadimu yang kudapat dari boss brengsek itu!" kata (teriak) squalo saat masuk ke dapur pagi itu. Ia melempar data pribadi lirina yang sudah diperbaharui beberapa hari lalu.

"seperti yang kau lihat, tak dikurangi dan sedikit ditambahkan"

"he...?" fran membaca salah satu lembaran itu dan satu alisnya naik.

"mou..., kenapa disini tertulis begini?"

"maaf, aku belum memberitahu kalian"

"aku minta kau jelaskan semua dari awal!" kata (perintah) squalo. Lirina menarik nafas sesaat dan akhirnya mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

Back to 6 years ago :

.

Di sebuah sore menjelang akhir bulan april di bandara narita sekumpulan rombongan anak sekolah berkumpul di depan tempat pemeriksaan barang sebelum naik ke pesawat. Dari bendera di tas mereka menandakan mereka adalah siswa pertukaran pelajar SMA dari Indonesia. Salah seorang diantaranya, seorang anak perempuan tampak mematung menatap ponselnya. Ia tak bergerak sama sekali dan matanya tampak ingin menangis membaca pesan di ponselnya itu. Salah seorang temannya menghampirinya.

"sil, kau kenapa?"

"m...h..." dia hanya bergumam menyodorkan ponselnya pada temannya itu.

"apa?" membaca isi pesan itu dan matanya melebar karena kaget. "orang tuamu mau cerai? Bukankah kau bilang setelah mengangkat anak laki-laki hubungan mereka sudah membaik?"

"tidak juga, papa tetap saja tak berubah. Fur..., aku tak mau pulang, lebih baik aku tinggal di sini saja dan sehingga tak usah melihat mereka bercerai!"

"jangan begitu, kau tetap harus pulang, hei kau mau kemana?"

"toilet"

"tinggalkan saja barangmu, biar aku yang jaga"

"tidak usah" anak perempuan itu menarik kopernya dengan gontai. Namun ia tak pergi ke toilet, ia malah menghentikan sebuah taxi dan meninggalkan bandara itu. "jika aku tak ada, apa mereka akan tetap cerai? Kenapa setiap hari dan tahun selalu saja aku harus mendengar kata itu dari mereka?"

.

.

.

.

.

Anak itu turun di taman yang pernah ia kunjungi saat melakukan pertukaran pelajar, SMA namimori. Sungguh ia sendiri tak tahu mau kemana dan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Soal uang, tidak terlalu masalah. Ia punya cukup banyak uang untuk tinggal di sini hanya saja ia tak tahu harus kemana mencari tempat tinggal. Kalau kembali ke hotel, pastinya akan mahal, mungkin ia sebaiknya pergi ke apartement yang dia sewa sebelumnya. Ia menghela nafas dan mulai menyusuri jalan ke apartement itu, namun saat akan melewati sebuah perempatan, sebuah mobil sport warna silver datang dari tikungan yang ada di depannya. Ia yang sedang menyeberang jalan pun tak dapat menghindar dan ditabrak oleh mobil itu.

.

Ia masih sadar saat terlempar sekitar 2 meter dari mobil itu, namun pandangannya sudah tak fokus. Sesaat ia berharap lebih baik mati saja hingga ia mendengar suara beberapa orang yang panik dan menggendongnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah itu ia tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. Berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri, dimana dirinya dan siapa yang menolongnya ia tak tahu. Ia mendapati dirinya ada di atas tempat tidur, dia mencium bau obat, alkohol dan disinfektan di sekitarnya. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit, matanya entah kenapa tak bisa terbuka, ada yang menutupinya.

.

.

.

"u...h..." ia mengerang menahan sakit dan mencoba meraih apa yang menutup matanya, namun sebuah tangan besar yang hangat menghalangi dan menggenggam tangannya. Siapa? Ia tak bisa melihatnya.

"kau sudah siuman rupanya" seorang laki-laki, dan ia menggunakan bahasa inggris untuk bicara padanya.

"ini dimana? Kau siapa?"

"kau sekarang ada rumah sakit. maaf, akulah yang menabrakmu. maaf ya"

"..."

"kau sudah sebulan koma. Kepalamu mengalami benturan jadi ada darah yang menyumbat pembuluh syaraf dan menyebabkanmu kehilangan pengelihatan"

"aku... buta?"

"dokter bilang kau bisa melihat lagi jika di operasi setelah kau siuman dan kondisimu membaik"

"..." anak itu diam tak bergerak.

"tenang saja, aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu tapi aku tak menemukan paspor atau pun kartu identitasmu. Kartu SIM dan kartu pelajar yang kutemukan di dompetmu juga nomor telponnya tak bisa kuhubungi" Tentu saja tak ada. Ia mengumpulkannya pada pemandu saat ada di bandara. Ia tak membawa pengenal selain itu saat pergi dari bandara. "kau siswa pertukaran pelajar? Bisa beri aku nomor yang bisa kuhubungi?"

"..." masih belum ada reaksi dan ini membuat orang yang ada di depannya agak hawatir.

"kau kenapa? Kau tak kena amnesia juga kan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang jelas takut.

"kenapa tak biarkan saja aku mati" sahutnya dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

"eh? Kau ini bicara apa?" tentu saja mendengar ucapan itu dari seorang anak remaja membuat orang itu kaget bukan main.

"aku tak ingin pulang ke negaraku! Aku tak mau melihat mereka bercerai! Harusnya kau biarkan saja aku mati!" anak itu menjadi histeris.

"ada apa ini?" terdengar suara orang lain masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"anak itu sudah sadar rupanya" ada satu suara asing lagi.

"byakuran, apa yang terjadi pada anak ini?" hardik salah satu suara asing.

"sepertinya ia tak ingin kembali ke negaranya karena orang tuanya akan bercerai"

"ah..., itu sebabnya dia histeris." Orang yang tadi marah-marah itu tampak lega? Anak itu makin ingin melompat dari gedung tertinggi karenanya.

"hei nak, coba buka mulutmu."

"untuk apa?" ia merasakan sesuatu masuk ke mulutnya, rasa manis meleleh di dalam mulutnya saat "permen strawberry"

"gula bagus untuk menenangkan dirimu"

"oh iya, namamu silvia kan? Aku adalah byakuran"

"yang memberimu permen tadi adalah spanner dan.."

"aku shouichi kau anak yang pernah tinggal di sebelah apartement keluargaku ya?" kali ini orang galak itu menanyainya dan ia juga yakin orang itu duduk di sampingnya.

"aku tak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu"

"ah, aku yang berambut merah dan pakai kacamata"

"oh, kakak yang itu ya..." sepintas ia ingat keluarga yang ada di samping apartement yang menjadi tempat tinggal sementaranya selama 6 bulan kemarin.

"ternyata kau ingat."

"he..., shou-chan kenal ya? Kenapa tak bilang sebelumnya?"

"mana bisa aku bilang sebelum meyakinkannya"

"lalu, apa tindakan kita?"

"tentu saja merawatnya hingga sehat dan mengoperasi matanya. Dan antar.."

"aku tak mau pulang!" sanggahnya cepat, sejak awal dia sudah hilang minat kembali ke negaranya.

"setelah sembuh aku akan kembali ke apartement itu dan tinggal di sini sendiri!"

"hei, kau ini masih 16 tahun"

"aku sudah SMA! Aku bisa bekerja."

"anak ini benar-benar sulit" yang bernama spanner menghela nafas.

"hm, baiklah. Kita urus saja soal pulang atau tidaknya nanti. Yang penting kesembuhannya dulu." Shochi mengambil jalan tengah.

"ha..h..., benar juga. Percuma ngotot-ngototan sekarang. Lalu apa kita biarkan anak ini di rumah sakit?"

"kita bawa saja dia ke vila kita di sini. Tak masalah kan?"

"Memangnya kalian siapa?"

"tidak penting. Yang perlu kau pikirkan sekarang adalah memulihkan kesehatanmu"

"aku akan tanya pada dokter, kapan dia bisa di operasi. Lagi pula patah kaki dan rusuknya juga tak mungkin sembuh dalam sebulan. Kau harus pakai kursi roda" ternyata itulah yang membuatnya susah bangun. Seluruh badannya sakit karena tulangnya patah.

"eh, shou-chan. Kenapa tak pakai saja weapon boxmu untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya tubuhnya?"

"bisa saja. Karena dia sudah sadar, ini akan lebih mudah"

"hm..., aku akan tanyakan ke dokter apa ada kursi roda yang bisa dipakainya" terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Salah seorang dari mereka pergi.

"weapon box? Kalian mau memakai senjata padaku?"

"ah..., akan kami jelaskan nanti"

"..."

"tenang saja, kami akan merawatmu hingga sehat seperti sediakala"

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa bisa melihat atau tahu seperti apa ketiga orang itu, anak perempuan itu dibawa ke suatu tempat. Entah bagaimana caranya, patah tulang yang seharusnya makan waktu beberapa bulan sudah sembuh hanya dalam waktu 3 hari. Meski matanya masih di perban, anak itu mencoba meraba-raba di sekitarnya untuk pergi dari kamar tempat ia dirawat setelah keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu. Selama ini ia tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka selain malam hari saat mereka pulang kerja. Tak ada yang mau memberitahu apa pekerjaan mereka.

.

Beberapa kali ia menabrak meja dan kursi saat mencari pintu keluar. Biasanya ada pelayan yang mengurusnya, tapi ia ingin mencoba keluar sendiri dari kamar itu. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan pintu keluar. Perlahan dia mengingat arah keluar dan ia akhirnya sampai di depan ujung lorong kamarnya berada, ia tak sengaja tersandung karpet dan hampir terjatuh jika tak ada sebuah tangan menangkapnya.

.

"jika ingin keluar harusnya kau panggil pelayan" ia kenal suara itu, itu adalah byakuran. Pemilik vila ini.

"maaf kak, aku hanya ingin mencoba sendiri"

"kalau kau sudah sehat, kau boleh maraton keliling tempat ini" candanya.

"aku bosan di kamar"

"oh, baiklah. Kita ke halaman ya" byakuran mengangkat tubuh anak itu dalam gendongannya.

"eh? Kau tuntun saja aku!"

"tidak. Kau masih belum pulih benar! Aku sengaja pulang lebih cepat karena merasa ada apa-apa denganmu"

"maaf, aku sudah menyusahkan"

"jika kau merasa menyusahkan maka cepatlah sembuh. Seminggu lagi kau akan di operasi dan setelah itu kau akan bisa melihat dunia lagi"

"m..h..." anak itu bergumam. Byakuran mendudukkannya di bawah pohon sakura dan rumput yang tebal. "aku pasti akan segera pergi dari sini setelah sembuh. Kalian tak perlu memikirkanku lagi."

"..."

"kak? Kau masih di sini?"

"berhentilah memanggilku kakak. Kau bisa memanggilku byakuran saja"

"tapi kak..."

"hei, kau tak dengar apa kataku?"

"baiklah, byakuran"

"itu lebih baik."

"aku tak sabar untuk segera melihat wajah kalian. Jelek atau tampan sih?"

"ahahahaha! Kau akan bisa menilainya nanti"

.

.

.

Sesuai janji, lirina di operasi oleh dokter yang di datangkan khusus oleh byakuran dari italia. Ia masih harus menunggu 1 minggu untuk melihat hasilnya setelah operasi dilakukan. Semenjak buta indera pendngaran dan pnciumannya jadi makin sensitif dan ia hafal siapa yang ada di sampingnya bahkan sebelum mereka bicara karena ketiganya selalu menemaninya secara bergilir walau terkadang ramai seperti sekarang.

.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"kak shouichi?"

"aku juga ada lho"

"kak spanner"

"semoga saja operasinya berhasil. Aku ingin kau segera bisa melihat lagi"

"byakuran, maaf sudah banyak merepotkan kalian"

"tunggu, kenapa hanya byakuran yang tidak pakai embel-embel 'kakak'?"

"iya, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada gadis sekecil ini byakuran?"

"hei, hei, shou-chan, spanner! Aku tak melakukan apa-apa!"

"jika kau menghilangkan kata itu dari byakuran kau seharusnya juga menghilangkannya saat bicara dengan kami"

"eh? Aku..., akan coba"

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang dinantikan tiba juga. Dokter akhirnya melepas perban yang menutup mata anak itu. Perlahan anak itu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata dark brown yang sebening kristal. Ia terdiam menatap keempat orang yang mengelilinginya. Yang pertama tampak di matanya adalah seseorang yang berambut putih, dengan tato biru di wajahnya.

.

"bagaimana? Kau bisa melihat kami tidak? Bisa tebak siapa aku?" kata pemilik rambut putih itu. "bagaimana?" nada bicaranya terdengar cemas dan tak sabar.

"bya...kuran?"

"bingo!" byakuran memeluk anak itu saking senangnya.

"byakuran, kau bisa dituduh melakukan pelecehan pada anak di bawah umur" kata pemuda berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"ha...h, syukurlah!" yang berambut pirang dan mengemut permen loli tersenyum padanya.

"spanner dan shouichi?" anak itu menatap dua orang yang di samping byakuran bergantian.

"hm..., dengan begini kami bisa tenang karena kau sudah sehat. Dan sekarang tinggal..."

"begitu keluar dari rumah sakit aku akan pergi kok. Aku tak mau menyusahkan kalian lebih banyak lagi" Ketiga orang itu saling melempar pandang satu sama lain.

"aku sudah menemukan alamat rumahmu yang baru dan katanya kedua orangtuamu sudah bercerai walau tanpa dirimu" kata byakuran.

.

Ekspresi anak itu tak berubah, seakan ia sudah tahu itu terjadi. Beberapa saat ia tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Beberapa tetes air mata menetes dari dagunya, kedua tangannya mengepal gemetar. Ia mulai terisak karena tak sanggup menahan perasaannya kacau tak menentu.

.

"memang apapun yang terjadi tetap takkan merubah keadaan. Baik aku ada atau tidak! Aku Cuma anak perempuan yang tak ada gunanya di mata ayahku!"

"s...h..., jangan menangis lagi" byakuran kembali memeluknya.

"aku sudah menyampaikan keadaanmu pada ibumu. Dan yang kulihat adikmu yang masih bayi tinggal bersama ibumu"

"m..h..."

"apa kau ingin pulang menemui ibumu?"

"tidak. Aku akan mencoba hidup sendiri. Aku masih punya sisa uang untuk menyewa apartement dan aku bisa bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku"

"silvia..."

"lirina, aku lebih suka dipanggil lirina. Itu nama yang diberikan teman-temanku saat masih smp"

"baiklah, lirina memang lebih cocok untukmu" spanner menyodorkan sebuah loli rasa apel padanya. "kau suka apel kan?"

"jika kau ingin tinggal di sini kau harus punya wali. Apa kau punya kenalan yang usianya di atas 20 tahun?" anak itu menggeleng, shouichi menghela nafas. "jika tak ada kau akan dideportasi karena di anggap pendatang ilegal"

"..." lirina terdiam, ia sungguh tak memikirkan itu karena saat ini dia masih memegang status pelajar tapi begitu dia lulus SMU maka dia harus punya status tetap paling tidak penjamin.

"bagaimana jika aku yang menjadi wali lirina?" usuan byakuran membuat lirina terbelalak dan kedua sahabatnya melongo.

"byakuran? Kau sudah gila?" tanya shouichi karena biasanya sahabatnya ini tak perduli pada apapun selain pekerjaan dan dirinya sendiri.

"tidak juga. Usiaku kan sudah hampir 21. Tidak masalah jika aku menjadi walinya kan?"

"biarpun secara hukum kau sudah cukup umur, memangnya kau mau mengangkat lirina sebagai apamu?"

"saudara angkat? Adik mungkin." Jawaban yang terkesan mengambang.

"kau terlalu mengampangkan segalanya" spanner mendengus.

"kenapa kau sering kali berbuat seenaknya?" shouchi tak kalah sarkastik.

"kalian, kumohon jangan bertengkar!"

"kami tak bertengkar. Kalau kalian tak setuju, memangnya kalian punya ide lain?" tantang pemuda bersuarai putih itu.

Keduanya angkat bahu "sebenarnya hampir mirip dengan idemu" kata mereka bersamaan.

"protes tapi isi kepalanya sama!" kali ini byakuran yang mendengus namun dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"mungkin sebaiknya aku mencari panti asuhan yang mau menerimaku sementara"

"tidak!" jawab ketiganya bersamaan membuat anak itu kaget.

"keputusan sudah di ambil, mulai sekarang kau akan ada dalam perlindungan kami bertiga. Kau akan menjadi bagian dari gesso famiglia."

"famiglia? Mafia?" lirina terperangah tak menyangka tempatnya berada selama ini adalah markas mafia.

"yep, kau akan menjadi seorang guardian yang hebat" byakuran berbinar "aku sudah lihat sertifikat lulus ujian tingkat karate, taekwondo, judo dan panahmu!"

.

End of conversation.

.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu diam mendengar cerita lirina yang agak mengejutkan.

.

"mou..., jadi byakuran itu sebenarnya kakak angkatmu?" lussuria masih menunjukkan syok karena sebelumnya dia melihat betapa mesranya lirina dan byakuran.

"iya" jawab pemilik surai jetblack itu polos.

"jadi? Siapa yang melatihmu menjadi seorang assassin mafia?" tanya fran.

"Byakuran" Byakuran gesso sendiri yang merawatnya, mengangkatnya sebagai adik dan juga melatihnya saat akan memasuki dunia mafia? "pada dasarnya aku memang menguasai bela diri dan sudah mendapat sabuk hitam dalam karate aliran goju, taekwondo dan judo. Sejak kecil aku juga biasa ikut berburu jadi senapan, sumpit dan panah sudah tak asing bagiku. Pistol hanya beda tipis dari senapan"

"aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kau dibesarkan lirina" fran mulai hanyut dalam dunia khayalnya.

"kau takkan suka jika jadi aku fran"

"VOI, lalu kenapa kalian pura-pura pacaran?"

"karena byakuran tak suka jika ada perempuan yang mencoba mendekatinya hanya untuk mendapatkan uang atau pun memanfaatkan kekuasaan gesso famiglia untuk memperkuat dirinya. Karena itu kami membuat rencana ini 2 tahun lalu. Tak banyak yang tahu aku adalah adik angkatnya dan itu memang sengaja tak disebarluaskan agar aku tetap aman."

"hm..., kalau kau dan shisho?"

"mukuro yang membantuku saat aku sedang kesulitan mengambil hak asuh adikku dari ayah dan istri barunya. Karena usiaku belum 23 tahun dan juga belum menikah, aku tak diijinkan oleh adat mengambil alih hak asuh. Apa lagi ayahku masih hidup, mukuro yang datang bersama shouichi-lah yang mengajukan diri menjadi ayah angkat adikku. Chrome juga setuju untuk menjadi ibunya, karena itu aku bisa membawa adikku kemari."

"karena itu kau dekat dengan shisho..."

"mukuro juga menganggapku sebagai adiknya, chrome sangat baik padaku dan adikku. Apa lagi mereka adalah orangtua angkat adikku, wajarkan jika aku dekat dengan mereka?"

"VOI, kenapa kau harus susah-susah mengurusi anak yang bahkan bukan saudara kandungmu! Dia tak ada hubungan darah denganmu kan?"

"karena dia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Maka aku sebagai anak tertua bertanggungjawab merawatnya. Kau lihat sendiri kan perlakukan ayah dan ibu tiriku?"

"hm..., mereka jahat sekali" lussuria memeluk yuu yang sudah mulai mengantuk.

.

.

.

Lirina dan fran membawa yuu ke kamar untuk di tidurkan. "jika bel senpai mendengar semua ini, dia pasti akan memaki-maki dirinya sendiri karena sudah cemburu padamu dan shisho"

"biarlah si bodoh itu tahu dengan sendirinya. Bukankah ia selalu bilang kalau dia jenius?"

"hm..., lirina"

"apa?"

"apa kau mnyukai bel senpai?"

"entahlah"

"kok jawabannya begitu"

"aku tak pernah merasakan perbedaan perasaan saat bersama laki-laki atau perempuan. Semua biasa saja dan sama"

"lalu apa kau mungkin akan jatuh cinta pada bel-senpai?"

"mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Jika dia masih tak berubah maka tak ada alasan bagiku bersamanya"

.

.

.

To be continue


	8. Chapter 8

Komentator : para master lagi malas berantem jadi kali ini hanya aku yang membuka fanfic ini. Mending langsung aja yah? Selamat membaca!

.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**

**Other character furiez, alice and ran are real member in BA**

.

~NORMAL POV~

.

"bel senpa...i...! Berhenti menusukku dengan pisau-pisau aneh ini! Sakit tahu!" fran mencabuti pisau-pisau yang menancap di punggungnya dan menjejalkannya ke tong sampah bersama sampah kertas dan plastik bekas snack.

"oi! Jangan di buang!" 3 pisau menancap lagi di punggung fran.

"ha...h, kalau begitu berhenti melempariku!"

"zio bel jahat" kata yuu sambil mencabuti sisa pisau di punggung fran dan mengikuti gaya fran membuang pisau itu.

"oi! Kalian kakak adik sama-sama menyebalkan!"

.

Belphegor menyambar tong sampah itu dan mengambil pisaunya, membungkusnya dengan saputangan untuk di bersihkan nanti.

.

"minna..., maaf menunggu. Cemilannya sudah sia...p!" lussuria datang membawa nampan yang berisi 3 piring cemilan. Pie dengan selai strawberry, chocholate fondue dan satu lagi pie apel. Belphegor langsung menyambar pie strawberynya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"ne..., frany...! Kenapa dengan bel-chan?"

"ngambek!" kata yuu.

"ngambek?"

"biasalah..., masalah lirina lagi...! Meski mereka sudah baikan dia tetap di hukum tak boleh bertemu seminggu"

"bisa-bisa bel selingkuh lagi..." lussuria menempelkan telunjuknya di pipi kanannya. Gaya imut yang gagal total.

"karenanya aku diminta mengawasi..., nyam...! sekalian menjaga yuu, pie ini enak! Tapi boleh minta madunya lebih banyak lain kali?"

"hm..., baiklah...! Aku harus pergi karena ada tugas. Kalian baik- baik di rumah ya...!"

"dadah!"

"punyamu enak tidak yuu?"

"enyak!" kata yuu dengan mulut penuh dan belepotan coklat leleh.

"aduh..., jangan belepotan dong" Fran memasukkan potongan pie apel ke mulutnya dan mulai menelpon seseorang. Sesekali ia melirik pintu kamar belphegor memastikan senpainya tak nguping.

.

[halo?]

"ah..., ini fran. Kau dimana sekarang lirina? Sudah hampir seminggu kamu tak ada kabar"

"ah! Aku, aku! aku mau ngomong juga!" yuu melompat lompat mencoba meraih tangan fran yang memegang telpon.

[aku ada di Vonggola HQ. Sekarang aku sedang bersama gokudera dan chrome]

"ada perlu apa kesana? Tunggu dulu yuu..." fran agak terganggu karena yuu bergelantungan di pinggangnya.

[hanya membantu chome selama mukuro tak ada. Aku kasihan padanya, gokudera kan tak tanggung-tanggung merintah orang]

"hm..., senpai bad mood terus sejak terakhir bertemu denganmu"

[biarkan saja]

"dia selalu mengurung diri di kamar..., boss juga tak memberinya misi"

[bisa berikan telponnya ke yuu?]

"hm..., ini yuu. Kakakmu mau bicara" tentu saja anak itu langsung menyambar telpon itu dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"kak! Kak gek kapan pulang?"

[setelah kerjaan disini selesai kakak langsung kesana. Nanti kubawakan oleh-oleh.. jangan nakal ya?]

"huh! Yang nakal itu zio bel! Dia teruss saja melempari kak fran dengan pisau!"

[karena itu jangan meniru perbuatannya ya?]

"iyah!" yuu memasang sikap hormat yang membuat fran cekikikan.

[kau belajar dengan baik kan? Jangan menganggu paman xanxus dan paman squalo kalau mereka sedang kerja atau latihan. Berikan lagi telponnya pada kakak]

"kak fran, nih!"

"kenapa lagi lir?"

[titip adikku ya, aku segera kembali kesana kok. Bye!]

.

Telpon langsung putus. Fran masih mematung sambil bersandar di daun pintu. Dimakannya potongan terakhir pie apel di tangannya dan mengambil sisanya di meja untuk di simpan di lemari es.

.

"untuk cemilan nanti malam saja. Yuu, kita main ke danau"

"asik! Main air!"  
.

.

.  
Di dalam kamarnya belphegor pasang kuping mendengar pembicaran fran. Ia memberengut kesal karena dia tak diijinkan menghubungi pacarnya itu. Sambil menonton film horor dia memakan pie strawberrynya. Di layar hpnya ada nama dan nomer lirina sebenarnya tinggal pencet call, tapi dia tak berani menelpon. Sekaligus gengsi, masa pangeran yang nelpon duluan? Sedang asiknya nonton, hpnya berbunyi. Dia masih bengong melihat nomor asing yang menghubunginya. Punya siapa? Malas jawab jadi dibiarkannya sampai dering berhenti. 3 kali nomer itu menghubunginya dan saat yang ke empat, dia mengangkatnya.

.

"siapa sih? Nelpon berkali-kali? Mengganggu pangeran saja! Bosan hidup?"

[...]

"hei? Kau bisu ya? Kalau cuma iseng, pangeran bisa melacakmu dan membunuhmu!"

[ha...h?]

"li.., lirina?" belphegor terbelalak mengenali suara itu.

[iya. Kau baik-baik saja kan bel? Lama sekali ngangkat telponnya, aku sampai bosan]

"shishishishi..., siapa suruh kau telpon pakai nomer asing!"

[tadi hpku mati. Ini pinjam dari chrome]

"he..., kau di tempat vonggola?"

[jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu!] terdengar suara seseorang laki-laki. [ada di sana hayato! aku sudah selesai merapikannya]

"huh, kau bilang sedang bersama mist guardian wanita itu"

[memang, ada hayato juga. Tsuna, takeshi, hibari juga ada tadi. Ah!]

"hei? Ada apa?"

[oi belphegor! Kami sibuk! Jadi lanjutkan nanti saja!]

[hayato! Kembalikan! Aku masih mau bicara!]

[nanti saja. Kau bilang mau bantu aku kan!]

.

Belphegor mematikan telponnya karena kesal. Mendengar lirina memanggil nama kecil gokudera, dia makin BT. Kalau yamamoto takeshi dan hibari kyouya? Mereka tak peduli karena tak mungkin rain guardian dan cloud guardian vongola itu tertarik pada lirina (udah ada alice dan furiez kali) yang mirip copy-an squalo (rambut panjang dan berisiknya)+ fran (lidah tajamnya)+ yamamoto (susah serius dan lemotnya) + hibari kyouya (galaknya) semua di mix jadi 1. Oke, jika cewek itu dengar, dia pasti akan di gebuki hingga benjol.

.

"lebih baik aku bersihkan pisau yang di buang kodok itu"

.

.

Lirina, gokudera, dan chrome memeriksa isi laporan yang akan di print untuk tsuna. Apa ada yang salah tulis atau kurang jelas. Sesekali gokudera mendengus kesal melihat laporan yang menurutnya sangat berbelit-belit isinya.

.

"gokudera-san, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Sudah jam 3"

"iya..., hayatoooo...! Aku lapa...r!"

"che, baiklah. Istirahat 1 jam!"

.

Gokudera mengangkat telpon dan menekan angka 6. Kode untuk dapur, agar para koki menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka. Chrome pergi ke kantor tsuna membawa beberapa map. Lirina menyalakan hpnya yang belum penuh untuk memdengarkan lagu sambil di charger.

.

"tak kusangka kau masih tahan dengan prince the ripper itu. Aku sudah dengar soal hubungan kalian beberapa waktu lalu."

"kau jadi stalker sekarang?"

"aku serius!" bentaknya tak sabaran.

"m...,aku tahu kok"

"kau benar-benar suka dia?"

"sebenarnya masih belum yakin. Tapi..., ada baiknya di coba kan. Kau dan haru saja selalu berkelahi"

"kami kan tak penah dapat masalah sepertimu dan pangeran narsis itu. Hanya pertengkaran biasa"

"pertengkaran pemuja tsuna..., paling kalian kencan malah ngobrol soal tsuna"

.

Wajah gokudera merah padam, memang begitulah hubungannya dengan haru miura. Mereka sama-sama suka tsuna sie. Lirina tertawa terbahak- bahak sementara gokudera sudah siap dengan dinamite di jari- jarinya. Kedatangan beberapa pelayan menyela tawa lirina. Mereka membawa makanan dan minuman untuk makan siang, juga cemilan (makan siang kesorean).

.

.

.

"um..., lirina... Aku boleh tanya?"

"apa nagi?"

"eh..., m..., apakah lirina akan ke Varia HQ?"

"iya. Aku kan cloud guardian varia. Malam ini aku akan kesana setelah belanja oleh-oleh dan makanan untuk mereka. "

"apa mereka baik padamu dan adikmu di sana?"

"kau takut aku atau adikku di sakiti mereka? Mana mungkin mereka melakukan itu."

"tapi bos varia..."

"xanxus kadang memang melempar gelas padaku, tapi aku selalu berhasil menghindar kok. Entah kenapa adikku sangat suka pada xanxus, levi dan squalo padahal mereka galak sekali! Lussuria ramah, kalau fran ya seperti biasa mereka seriing menemani adikku bermain"

"belphegor?"

"ah, pangeran itu... Tak usah di pikirkan." Ada jeda an chrome tahu itu artinya hubungan mereka tidak berjalan baik.

.

Chrome melingkarkan tangnnya di leher lirina, memeluknya dan meletakkan dagunya di kepala lirina yang masih sibuk mengetik. Lirina tak mengindahkan chrome dan tetap kerja, reaksi lirina yang datar itu membuat mist guardian perempuan itu agak cemberut.

.

"kau ini dingin sekali"

"sikapmu ini mengingatkanku pada mukuro"

"aku suka lirina dan mukuro-sama. Kalian memiliki pandangan mata yang mirip"

"hei, jangan samakan aku dengan tukang gombal itu! Lepaskan nagi, orang bisa mengira kita lesbi"

"hihihi..., aku tak peduli"

"demi tuhan, kau membuatku takut!" chrome malah terkikik, ia senang sekali bisa membuat gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu blushing. Terus terang chrome jarang bisa bicara santai dengan lirina karena anak ini dasarnya pelit sekali omongannya seperti hibari kyouya namun terkadang bisa secerewet gokudera atau se-masa bodo- yamamoto.  
.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu lirina pamit kembali ke varia diantar oleh salah satu supir Vonggola. Mereka singgah ke supermarket dan restoran sebelum ke Varia. Sepanjang jalan dia tertidur hingga sampai di varia jam 11.30 malam.

"nona..., nona...! Kita sudah sampai" supir itu menepuk pelan bahunya hingga lirina membuka mata.

"oh, sudah sampai ya. Bantu aku bawa semua belanjaan ke dalam ya pak." Saat sedang menurunkan bawaannya, fran muncul (tepatnya lompat dr jendela kamarnya) menghampiri mereka.

.

"kau sampai malam sekali. Wah, ada makanan!"

"hangatkan dulu, yang lain mana?"

"yuu sudah tidur di kamarku, boss ke tempat nono tadi siang bersama squalo dan levi, mammon di tempat verde-san, lussuria ada misi tadi pagi da..."

"cukup, cukup! Artinya kalian hanya bertiga ditemani pelayan dan anak buah! Singkat aja!"

"hm..."

"bapak langsung kembali?"

"saya sudah pesan penginapan di kota sebelumnya. Saya diminta menjemput anda lusa, karena itu saya tak langsung kembali ke vonggola HQ. Permisi..."

"lirina..., cepatlah!"

"iya, iya...!" Berdua mereka membawa belanjaan itu ke dapur dan menghangatkannya. Belphegor datang karena mencium bau makanan.

"kukira senpai sudah tidur selamanya..., sejak siang tak keluar kamar"

"kau menyumpahi pangeran cepat mati ya! *5 pisau nancep di topi kodoknya* dasar un-cute kohai!"

"udah tau tak manis, fran kan laki-laki. Harusnya tampan kan?"

"tak sudi memanggil kodok ini tampan!"

"lirina..., senpai jahat sekali...!" fran pura-pura merajuk dan memeluk lirina.

"oi! Jangan peluk-peluk!"  
.

.

.

~LIRINA POV~

.

Hari ini aku lelah sekali, setelah mandi dan memakai piyama aku melirik jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam 1 pagi, pantaslah kepalaku sakit karena ngantuk. Lampu kamar sengaja kubiarkan gelap agar aku bisa tidur, aku tak suka tidur dengan lampu terang. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur, mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang lelah. Aku hampir tertidur hingga kurasa ada yang memasuki kamarku. Perlahan orang itu menutup pintu dan mendekati tempat tidurku, tak ada hawa membunuh atau reaksi berbahaya sehingga aku diam membiarkannya naik ketempat tidurku dan yang kutahu hanya 2 orang yang berani begitu.

.

"ng...h...? Fran? apa yuu bangun?" Tadinya kukira itu fran, tapi aroma tubuhnya beda. Samar-samar aku mencium aroma pie strawberry ketika ada di dekatnya.

"belphegor?"

"hm...?"

"ah..., kenapa kesini?" aku sama sekali tak ingin diganggu olehnya saat ini.

"pangeran bebas melakukan apa yang dia suka" aku benci jawaban itu.

"tsk! Itu bukan jawaban! Jangan ganggu, aku mau tidur!"

"apa itu kata-kata untuk pacar yang baru ketemu setelah 1 minggu?"

"maksudmu aku harus memelukmu, menciummu dan bilang 'aku merindukanmu',begitu? Mimpi saja sana!" kubalik tubuhku memunggunginya.

"kau masih marah rupanya..." dia mendekat padaku, lengan kirinya menyusup kebawah tubuhku, menarikku, memelukku hingga tubuhku menempel di dadanya yang hangat. Kaki kanannya menyelip di atas kedua kakiku agar aku tak bisa kabur. Lewat punggungku bisa kurasakan detak jantungnya dan tubuhnya yang hangat. Tak kuungkiri, aku merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya. Aku menoleh dan dia mengecup keningku, melonggarkan pelukannya agar aku bisa berbalik dan tidur menghadapnya. Segera aku tertidur dalam pelukannya, aku sempat mendengarnya berbisik saat aku hampir tertidur. Entah apa yang dia katakan, tapi aku melihat dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

.

.

~Belphegor POV~

Ketika dia tertidur aku agak kecewa, padahal ingin ngobrol sebentar. Tapi dia pasti lelah. Sebagai perempuan dia tahan banting dan kuat namun tetap saja perempuan. Wajah tidurnya membuatnya kelihatan seperti anak-anak, walau dia memang mungil. Jika kita bersama pacar sedekat ini pasti ingin menyentuhnya, tapi lirina tak pernah membiarkanku menyentuhnya lebih jauh sejak pertama kali kami bercinta.

.

Pagi hari, aku bangun mendapati diriku hanya sendirian. Dia sudah bangun lebih dulu, mungkin sedang di dapur bersama fran dan adiknya. Dia dan adiknya akrab dengan fran, melihat mereka terkadang terasa lucu seperti melihat 3 anak-anak. Setelah mandi aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur, perutku juga sudah mulai keroncongan. Tentu saja lapar, ini sudah hampir jam 10!

"pagi bel!" dia menyapaku tanpa menoleh. Padahal aku jalan tanpa bersuara, dia tahu aku sudah ada di depan pintu.

"oh, pagi bel senpa...i!" fran tetap dengan suara monotonnya. "ini sarapan kesianganmu..."

"pagi" si kecil itu tak menyapaku sama sekali. Ia sibuk mengambar di atas meja makan.

.

Fran memberiku sepiring french toast dan susu. Sebenarnya aku ingin makan sereal coklat dan es krim strawberry tapi pasti dilarang. Aku malas berantem pagi-pagi, pasti tak pernah ada ujung pangkalnya. Seorang anak buahku datang membawa pesan dari famiglia yang meminta bantuan varia. Katanya dia mengundangku ke rumahnya untuk makan minum teh dan makan malam sekaligus menyerahkan cek pembayaran.

.

"masa pangeran yang harus ke tempatnya? Merepotkan." Aku seenaknya melempar surat itu dan melanjutkan makanku.

"mau jalan-jalan, zio?" Yuu langsung angkat kepala dan memandangku dengan mata berbinar. Ayolah, disaat begini aku jadi berharap lirina yang merupakan kakaknya bisa semanis ini.

"bukan! Ini urusan pekerjaan." Aku menyuapinya dengan roti bakarku, anak itu dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan melahapnya dengan senang. Anak kecil memang selalu lapar ya?

"undangan makan malam kan?" tanya fran. "tak bisa disebut misi atau tugas formal."

"boleh ikut? Boleh ya?" yuu menatapku dengan pandangan memohon, seperti anak anjing saja. "yuu janji takkan nakal!"

"hm? Mau ikut?" Dia dan fran mengangguk bersamaan dengan tatapan 'ingin pergi'. Mereka lucu sekali.

"baiklah. Pangeran akan ajak kalian juga."

"yey! *mereka be high five dan toss*"

"shishishishishi...Memangnya pangeran ini penjaga mereka ya? Serasa mengasuh 2 bocah saja." Fran agak cemberut karena komentarku sementara yuu masih melompat kegirangan.

"tak biasanya kau mengijinkan yuu ikut."

"ini kan bukan misi, jadi tak masalah dia ikut"

.

Jam 1 siang kami berangkat dengan mobil lamborgini milikku. 3 jam kemudian kami sampai di sebuah rumah bergaya eropa kuno yang cukup besar. Yuu dan fran langsung semangat melihat halaman luas dan kolam ikan yang berisi berbagai ikan di dalamnya. Dasar anak kecil, lirina memilih bersama adiknya dan fran jadi kubiarkan mereka di luar dan menemui pemilik rumah itu. Seorang pria gemuk dgn usia 60an menyambutku di ruang tamu. Ada 2 gadis yang dia perkenalkan sebagai putrinya bersamanya. Cukup cantik dan tampaknya mereka tertarik padaku (narsis kumat).

.

"saya dengar anda mengajak 3 orang lagi, dimana mereka?"

"sedang diluar, mereka bilang sangat menyukai taman anda"

"saya sangat senang kalau mereka suka. Silakan ikuti kedua putri saya. Mereka akan mengantar ke tempat jamuan minum teh" Aku melirik keluar jendela, dan sepertinya pak tua itu tahu maksudku.

"mereka akan di panggil oleh pelayan saya. Tak usah khawatir. Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf tak bisa menemani karena masih ada urusan"

"silahkan. Pangeran tak masalah jika tuan rumah memang sibuk, shishishishi"  
.

.

.

~Normal POV~

.

Seorang maid menghampiri lirina, yuu dan fran yang sedang berdiri di tepi kolam ikan. Mereka diajak masuk untuk acara minum teh. Lirina mengambil mantel varia miliknya dr mobik dan memakainya sambil berjalan memasuki rumah megah itu. Mereka diajak ke taman dalam dan di sana belphegor sedang minum teh ditemani 2 orang gadis yang sepertinya seumurannya. Fran dan lirina duduk di sofa lainnya, yuu duduk di pangkuan lirina dan maid segera menuangkan teh untuk mereka. Fran melirik lirina yang nampak cuek padahal belphegor bersama 2 orang gadis.

.

"hey, kodok! mana topimu?"

"lirina menyuruhku melepasnya. Ada di mobil kok, senpai"

"huh, ya sudah. Pakai lagi saat kembali"

"baiklah senpa...i" fran menjawab tanpa menoleh. "mau kemana lirina?"

"mau lihat- lihat. Bunga-bunga itu cantik sekali. Bolehkan?"

"silahkan, biar amelia yang menemani anda"

"aku ikut. Aku juga capek duduk terus" yuu tetap duduk di tempatnya sambil makan kue.

.

Salah seorang wanita itu mengangguk dan mengajak lirina dan fran berkeliling taman itu. Mereka tampak ngobrol dengan akrab, fran mengekor di belakang. Sesekali menyentuh bunga- bunga itu.

.

"mereka pasangan yang lucu. Apa mereka anggota varia juga?"

"yang rambut hijau adalah mist guardian varia, sedangkan lirina, adalah cloud guardian varia. Mereka juga bukan pasangan, hanya sahabat" Belpehegor sungguh bosan dengan komentar orang-orang tentang lirina dan fran. Sangat bosan. "dan akan kecil ini adalah adik lirina" Meski tak berkometar lagi, wanita itu tetap tampak tak percaya.

.

.

.

"apa kalian pacaran?" tanya amelia saat mereka sedang mengelilingi taman.

"siapa?" salah satu alis lirina terangkat.

"kamu dan yang berambut hijau itu" kali ini keduanya yang terangkat dan nyaris ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kami teman dekat." Tukasnya setengah mati menahan tawa.

"benarkah? Tapi kalian kelihatan mesra, dia juga selalu ada di dekatmu kan?" nona muda itu tampaknya tak percaya begitu saja, Lirina menoleh pada fran yang tak jauh darinya. Memang fran selalu bersamanya dan ada di dekatnya dibandingkan belphegor. "yang kecil itu siapa?"

"adikku"

"lucu sekali! Eh, belphegor itu, apa dia benar tampan?"

"eh?" lirina melirik belphegor yang masih asik ngobrol. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya 'apa sih yang membuat pangeran sialan itu populer?' namun dia memilih tenang. "Kalau dibilang tampan memang iya, tapi orang itu selalu saja menutupi wajahnya. Untung saja dia belum pernah nabrak karena matanya tertutup begitu! Apa lagi hobinya melempar pisau yang selalu membuatku dan fran hampir luka-luka" Amelia tertawa melihat lirina yang begidik ngeri memeluk tubuhnya karena takut.

"apa pangeran belpehgor itu punya pacar atau kekasih?" kali ini cloud guardian itu diam cukup lama, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"dia itu playboy." Jeda "Pacarnya banyak. Aku sudah pernah bertemu beberapa di antaranya" Fran yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka segera menarik tangan lirina dan membawanya menjauh. "tak apa fran. Kau tak usah khawatir padaku."

"rin, kau serius membiarkan kedua wanita itu mendekati bel senpai?"

"justru dengan itu aku bisa tahu kesungguhan niat belphegor. Kau tenang saja" lirina mencium pipi kiri fran. Namun fran masih tampak khawatir akhirnya mengangguk pelan dan melepaskan tangan lirina. Amelia terpana, wajahnya merah padam. Belphegor yang juga melihat itu menumpahkan minumannya mengenai perutnya. Dia kaget melihat lirina mencium fran.

"kau bilang mereka bukan pasangan. Kok mereka mesra begitu?"

"aku tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan cewek rabun itu."

"belphegor?"

"sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka. Pangeran sudah bosan menjaga mereka"

"zio, aku boleh ikut jalan-jalan dengan kakak?"

"iya, pergilah"

.

.

.

Malam itu hujan deras, mereka makan di sebuah ruang makan yang megah. Sebenarnya di varia dan vonggola juga ada ruang makan besar, tapi mereka lebih suka makan bersama di ruang santai atau di dapur. Lirina duduk berdampingan bersama fran, yuu tertidur di pangkuan fran. Hujan turun dengan deras dan tak ada tanda akan segera reda. Belphegor menemui pemilik rumah untuk mengambil cek pembayarannya sementara lirina dan fran bersama amelia dan kakaknya di ruang santai.

.

"ternyata kalian memang pacaran ya. Kenapa tak ngaku sih?" canda amelia.

"kami bukan pacar" fran menyanggah dengan suara monoton yang berkesan agak marah.

"tadi lirina menciummu kan?"

"itu sudah biasa. Dia selalu begitu setiap..." fran tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia merasakan aura menusuk dari lirina.

"setiap apa?"

"ukh..., bukan apa-apa. Pokoknya kami bukan pacar."

"lirina, kau tahu kesukaan belphegor?"

"strawberry. Dia maniak strawberry, suka mengoleksi tiara, narsis, playboy super dan psycho. Nona selena serius mau mendekati bel?"

"tentu, aku tahu dia playboy. Tapi justru menarik bisa menaklukkan hati orang seperti itu"

"hm..., selamat berusaha" lirina memakan scones-nya tanpa melirik kedua nona muda dan fran karena dia tahu fran sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan murka walau ekspresi wajahnya masih sedatar tembok kamarnya.

.

Fran tak habis pikir, kenapa lirina malah mendukung nona muda itu untuk mendekati belphegor. Jika sekadar mengetes seberapa jauh belphegor memegang janjinya, ini sudah masuk kategori gila. Namun dia juga tak mau babak belur karena ikut campur urusan mereka tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetap khawatir.

.

.

.

~Belphegor POV~

.

"kenapa tahu kesukaan pangeran?"

"lirina bilang kamu suka strawberry. Jadi aku minta dibuatkan desert dan cake dr strawbery" selena tersenyum penuh percaya diri saat memberikan kue padaku. "juniormu itu sungguh baik sampai menyemangatiku agar kita bisa saling mengenal."

.

Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kekasihku malah membantu wanita lain mendekatiku. Apa dia gila? Atau mungkin dia tak percaya aku akan bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik? Tadi saja dia mencium fran di depan umum. Aku sudah cukup menahan diri seminggu ini dan sekarang ada lagi hal menyebalkan begini. Kesabaranku sudah habis! Segera kuhubungi supirku agar menyiapkan hotel untuk kami menginap. Aku tak peduli hujan deras di luar, jika kami tetap dia sini maka semuanya akan makin buruk.

.

" kita pergi sekarang! pangeran sudah reservasi hotel untuk kita!" aku langsung menariknya yang sedang ngobrol dengan salah satu nona di manor ini.

"tapi masih hujan bel!" ia menolak pergi jadi kutarik paksa agar mengikutiku.

"pangeran tak perduli!"

"belphegor, ada apa? Kenapa kau memarahi lirina?" yang bernama selena itu tampak bingung.

"berisik kalian! Ini urusan pangeran dengan cewek bodoh ini!" Fran mengikuti kami tanpa berkomentar apa pun sambil mengendong yuu.

.

.

.

~Normal POV~

.

"kenapa dia sekasar itu pada lirina? Apa karena aku bertanya soal belphegor?"

"tapi itu kasar sekali. Apa salah kalau lirina mengatakan apa yang dia tahu?"

"sebenarnya lirina adalah kekasih belphegor. Jadi tak seharusnya dia membiarkan wanita lain mendekati pangeran itu. Apa lagi malah mendukung wanita lain mendekati pacarnya." Kedua gadis itu tercengang. Mereka tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat lirina mati-matian ingin lepas dari cengkraman belphegor.

"hey kodok! Cepat masuk mobil!"

"baiklah senpa...i"

.

20 menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah hotel. Belphegor menarik lirina ke kamarnya. Fran hanya bisa berharap mereka tak akan saling melukai. "lirina..., harusnya kamu tak usah begitu..." fran membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

.

Belphegor menarik lirina masuk ke kamarnya. Melepas paksa jaket lirina, menariknya ke kamar mandi. "bel? Mau apa kau! Dingin!"

"untuk mendinginkan kepalamu!"

.

Lirina di dorong ke dalam bathtube dan disiram dengan shower air dingin. Belphegor mencengkram leher lirina, tak peduli lirina menangis kesakitan dan kedinginan. Ditariknya rambut lirina dan di masukkan ke dalam air selama beberapa saat. Beberapa kali ia melakukannya hingga lirina lemas dan terduduk di lantai dengan basah kuyup batuk- batuk dan muntah karena menelan air.

.

"apa kepalamu sudah lebih baik sekarang?" bel bersandar di dekat shower. Dia tak peduli lirina yang masih lemas gemetaran di lantai. " mendukung orang lain mendekati pangeran, itu tidak bisa diterima!"

"uh...,hukh...! Bukankah..., kau me...memang suka di...kelilingi perempuan?" Melihat Lirina yang sudah kehabisan nafas dan tak bisa melawan seketika kemarahan belphegor lenyap berganti penyesalan.

"memang, tapi tidak sekarang."

"karena bersamaku? Makanya... kau menolak?"

"kau..., apa lagi yang harus pangeran lakukan untuk membuatmu percaya kalau pangeran bisa berubah?"

" Aku tak perduli, karena suatu saat kau pasti akan melanggar janji."

" katakan pada pangeran, bagaimana caranya membuatmu percaya pada pangeran?"

"sudah kubilang... tak ada..." Belphegor menatap bekas cekikannya yang memerah di leher lirina. Segera ia mengambil handuk dan jubah mandi.

"gantilah bajumu sebelum kau sakit. Mau di bantu?"

" tidak. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal seperti itu lagi..." belphegor memeluk lirina dan mencium kening lirina. Jika tak bisa menguasai diri, bisa saja ia membunuh lirina. Room service membawa pakaian lirina untuk dikeringkan, sementara lirina duduk di depan penghangat dengan dibalut oleh jubah mandi dan handuk tebal.

.

.

.

Lirina meminum segelas whisky untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Memang tubuhnya sudah agak hangat, tapi tubuhnya tetap saja gemetaran.

.

"kenapa tak naik ke tempat tidur."

"bukan urusanmu."

"kau kedinginan" belphegor menyentuh wajah lirina "jangan tidur di sini"

"memangnya gara-gara siapa aku begini?"

"kau yang lebih dulu memulainya!"

"sudahlah! Aku malas berdebat denganmu! HEI!" belphegor tak perduli penolakan dan lirina yang meronta-ronta dalam gendongannya. Ia membawa lirina ke tempat tidur dan melemparnya ke tempat tengah tempat tidur. "aku tak berniat melakukan seks denganmu!"

"tapi kau pasti tahu itu adalah cara terbaik untuk membuatmu tak kedinginan"

"tsk! Jangan sentuh aku!" lirina menepis tangan belphegor yang menyentuhnya. "sungguh tak bisa kupercaya kau malah memikirkan hal seperti itu setelah hampir membunuhku!" itu tidak saah karena jika saja belphegor terlambat sadar maka semua itu akan jadi kenyataan.

"kau ini, sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan hingga begitu benci dengan pangeran? Apa karena pangeran ini pernah berkencan dengan banyak wanita? Kau menyamakan pangeran dengan ayahmu?"

"kalian memang sama!" lagi-lagi lirina menangis dan belphegor sama sekali tak mengharapkan hal itu, lagi.

"jangan samaan pangeran dengan tua bangka itu!" nyaris putus asa, dia tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membuat gadis ini percaya padanya. Percaya bahwa begitu besarnya rasa sayang yang dia ingin sampaikan sehingga ia harus menanggung sakit yang tak ringan di hatinya saat melihat kilat kebencian muncul di mata dark brown tersebut.

"memangnya apa yang membuat kalian berbeda?"

"guarda me, e possibile leggere la tua mente attravverso gli occhi vero? (lihat aku, kau bisa membaca pikiran melalui mata kan?)" Belphegor menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajahnya kesamping dan menarik wajah lirina agar menatapnya. "lirina..., nessuno ti sostituira nel mio cuore ( lirina, takkan ada yang menggantikanmu di hatiku). Pangeran mencintaimu..."

"bohong! ti odio (aku membencimu)!" bukannya tenang gadis itu makin histeris.

"pangeran tak peduli. Pangeran akan lakukan apa saja untuk mengikatmu selamanya." Urat kesabaran pangeran aria itu sudah putus total.

"mmmhhhh!" belphegor mengikat kedua tangan lirina dengan rantai pendulum miliknya dan membekap mulutnya agar tak bisa berontak. "uggghhh!"

"kau selalu menolak pangeran, berapa kalipun kau selalu mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dengan apa yang ingin pangeran dengar"

"ukh...!" lirina tersentak saat merasakan dua jari masuk dngan paksa ke lubang senggamanya. Air matanya menetes, ia memberontak saat belphegor menyentuh dan menciumi tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menendang namun kakinya ditahan dengan kuat.

"kali ini aku tak peduli sesakit apa yang akan kau tanggung, kau sudah membuat pangeran marah"

.

"uh...! NNNGGGHHHH!" lirina hanya bisa menjerit tertahan saat belphegor memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Pergelangan tangannya lecet dan mulai meneteskan darah karena meronta terus sejak tadi. "mh! Ukh...!"

"huh, kau benar-benar tak pernah tidur dengan pria lain ya? Dan ini bukan yang pertama tapi kau masih saja berdarah" akhirnya belphegor melepaskan bekapannya.

"uhuk! Uhuk! Ah! Hentikan!" lirina menjerit kesakitan. "ukh!" ia mengigit leher bahu kiri lirina hingga berdarah. "sakit? Atau kau malah menikmatinya?"

"ah! K... kumohon..., hentikan! Uagh!" tak sedikitpun jeritan lirina membuatnya menghentikan semua itu. Ia malah makin mempercepat dan memperkeras dorongannya. Meninggalkan bekas gigitan dan kiss mark di tubuh lirina..

"jika saja kau mendengarkan pangeran, pangeran pasti akan melakukannya dengan lebih lembut"

"a..kh!" sebuah pisau menggores tepat di leher bagian kanannya membuat sebuah luka yang mengeluarkan darah segar dan membasahi kulit yang kuning kecoklatan itu. Dengan penuh nafsu belphegor menjilati dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari luka itu. "bel...phegor...!"

"shishishishishi..., akhirnya kau menyebut nama pangeran..."

"bel..., hentikan...!" suara itu terdengar makin lemah "bel..." hingga akhirnya lirina pingsan karena tak tahan dengan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Biarpun lirina pingsan ia tetap melampiaskan nafsu dan kemarahannya. Ketika ia mencapai klimaks, akhirnya ia melepaskan ikatan di tangan lirina. Dicium dan dijilatinya darah yang mengalir dari kedua pergelangan tangan itu.

.

Perasaan menyesal terpancar dari wajah dan bola matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca melihat hasil perbuatannya yang tak terkendali itu. Didekapnya tubuh itu erat-erat. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

.

"kau... pasti akan makin membenci pangeran setelah ini kan? Jika seperti ini..., pastilah pangeran lebih buruk lagi di matamu, bahkan melebihi ayahmu itu..." bulir-bulir air matanya membasahi wajah lirina. "maaf..." untuk pertama kalinya kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

.

Ia menginginkan gadis ini sejak pertama kali melihatnya, meski ia tahu tidak mungkin bagi lirina mencintainya. Harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi dan keegoisannya yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, menolak untuk mengakui kalau dia tak akan bisa mengikat gadis itu hingga ia gelap mata dan justru menyakitinya.

.

.

.

To be continue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**

**Other character furiez, alice and ran are real member in BA**

.

.

.

Gaje, Aneh, totally ngawur! Just for fun coz Eddreine really love Belphegor! And lirina so love KHR! So we make this FF with all us Crazy Imagination!

.

.

.

Pagi itu, matahari muncul dengan ceria menyapa lirina yang sedang menunggu di loby hotel namun hati cloud guardian itu sendiri sedang berkabut. Pagi-pagi buta ia bangun dan menghubungi pelayan agar membawa pakaiannya kekamar dan menelpon supir agar menjemputnya di hotel. Lirina sempat menatap belphegor cukup lama dengan airmata yang meleleh di pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, begitu pula dengan hatinya yang lebih sakit. Apa yang dilakukan belphegor padanya cukup untuk membuatnya makin tak ingin bertemu dengan guardian pirang itu.

.

Ia ingin mencoba percaya pada orang yang memintanya -walau terkesan maksa- untuk menjadi kekasihnya itu tapi sulit baginya melihat keseriusan belphegor. Trauma sejak kecil dan sifat playboy belphegor yang sulit berubah membuatnya ragu apakah dia memang harus melanjutkan hubungannya dengan laki-laki yang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Selama ini belphegor selalu cemburu pada lirina saat dia dekat dengan laki-laki manapun meski itu adalah ketiga kakak angkat Lirina sendiri namun belphegor sendiri tetap berhubungan dengan banyak perempuan yang merupakan pacar-pacarnya, sungguh tidak adil.

.

"Aku benci padamu senpai..., benci sekali hingga aku ingin membunuhmu..." bisiknya sebelum menutup pintu kamar dan melangkah masuk kedalam lift.

.

Belphegor masih tidur, tak sadar lirina sudah tak bersamanya. Sebuah mobil BMW warna indigo dengan bendera vongola berhenti di depan hotel dan ia segera masuk ke dalamnya. Lirina sudah bangun sebelum matahari terbit dan menyeinap keluar kamar setelah room servic membawakan pakaiannya. Ia tak peduli luka di tubuhnya yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu, menjauh dari bephegor untuk sementara. Sebelum pergi, ia menitipkan pesan pada room boy tadi untuk disampaikan pada fran.

.

"kita langsung kembali ke vonggola HQ?"

"bisa singgah ke restoran fast food kan? Aku belum sarapan."

"baik nona, sebenarnya saya juga belum sarapan"

.

Sepanjang jalan lirina sibuk dengan sms dari furie dan gokudera. Seperti biasa, gokudera ribut tenang kerjaan yang menggunung dan tugas misi yang akan dikerjakannya. Sebenarnya lirina tak perlu melakukan misi untuk vongola, tapi dia tak mungkin membiarkan furiez ikut dalam misi yang mengharuskannya bertarung. Isi pesan furie seperti biasa, curhat soal hibari yang udah 2 minggu menjalankan misi tapi nga ada kabar. Lirina sudah menderita karena bel jadi masalah furi masih mendingan. Kenapa hanya dia yang tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik? Sekali lagi cloud guardian itu mendesah.

.

Meski tak pernah mengatakan suka atau mengajak pacaran hibari juga selalu tampak ramah dan romantis saat bersama furie (bikin orang iri aja!). Hibari akhirnya mencoba menerima furie walau tak menjawab pernyataan furie saat itu. Belajar menjadi lebih ramah pada perempuan bukanlah kebiasaan hibari namun paksaan dan ancaman lirina cukup untuk membuatnya melakukan hal tersebut dan inilah hasilnya. Pendapat cloud guardian vongola itu akhirnya mulai berubah seiring waktu dan dengan alami dia menerima keberadaan furie disisinya.

.

"nona, anda di serang assassin lagi?"

"eh?" lamunannya buyar. Lirina melirik tangannya yang tak tertutup jas.

"di leher anda ada bekas cekikan, tangan anda juga luka" tambah supir itu.

" maaf membuat khawatir. Tapi ini bukan masalah.. Masih lama ya pak?"

" Tapi untunglah anda selamat..., masih 2 -3 jam lagi. Anda tidur saja." Mereka berhenti sebentar dan lirina pindah ke belakang agar bisa tidur. Dia memang hanya tidur –pingsan- selama 2-3 jam.

.

.

.

~BELPHEGOR POV~

.

Ini yang kedua kalinya dia sudah menghilang saat aku bangun. Dan room service bilang dia sudah meninggalkan hotel pagi-pagi sekali. Aku mengerti, dia ingin menjauh dariku karena hal yang aku lakukan semalam. Kenapa aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku? Ini entah keberapa kalinya aku melakukan hal yang membuatnya makin membenciku. Padahal baru kemarin pagi aku melihatnya tersenyum di hadapanku walau senyum itu bukan untukku.

.

"shit!" Kulempar hpku ke tempat tidur dan mandi.

.

Fran dan yuu datang saat aku sedang makan sarapan. Dia juga tahu lirina sudah pergi, namun tak biasanya dia pergi tanpa pamit pada fran.

.

"bel senpai..., apa yang kau lakukan pada lirina?"

"tidak ada!" mana mungkin kukatakan aku memperkosanya lagi?

"kau tidak memaksa lirina untuk-"

"bukan urusanmu!" Kulempar beberapa pisau pada topinya, membuatku kesal saja. Tak kukatakan pun fran tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan lirina tapi dia tak pernah berkomentar lebih jauh.

"kakak? Zio..., kakakku mana?"

"sudah pergi sejak pagi-pagi tadi!"

"bel-senpai, jangan membentak anak-anak!"

"bawa dia pergi! Pangeran sedang tak ingin meladeni anak ini!" wajah anak laki-laki itu, meski bukan sedarah mereka cukup mirip membuatku makin tak bisa mengontrol emosi.

.

Sekali lagi kuhempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur dan menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar tempatku menginap. Tagisan, isakan dan suaranya yang memohon masih jelas di kepalaku dan terngiang di telingaku. Tubuh mungil yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh laki-laki selain diriku dan sekarang aku yakin itu saat menyentuhnya semalam. Mata yang menatapku begitu dingin bagai tanah yang ada di bawah tumpukan salju abadi. Harum aroma strawberry, sweet orange dan madu yang selalu tercium saat dia ada didekatku, aroma asam manis apel hijau mint yang selalu kurasakan saat mencium bibirnya, tubuh yang selalu hangat saat kupeluk meski saat hari begitu dingin yang bisa membekukan darah.

.

Tubuhku berteriak untuk mendekapnya setiap kali kami bersama. Hanya dengan keberadaanya saja aku merasa begitu nyaman. Rambut hitam legam yang begitu panjang namun lembut saat kugenggam, tak salah jika byakuran gesso marah saat dia memotongnya karena sungguh sayang rambut secantik itu harus dirusak. Meski mereka sudah berpisah, keduanya tetap sering bertemu ataupun saling menghubungi dan saat itulah aku terlupakan olehnya.

.

"pangeran tak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu...hanya ingin kau berada di sisi pangeran. ...padahal baru sehari bertemu sekarang berapa lama pangeran harus menunggumu kembali?"

.

.

.

~NORMAL POV~  
.

Tak terasa tiga bulan sudah lirina dan bel tidak bertemu karena lirina memilih tinggal di Vongola untuk menggantikan sementara chrome dan mukuro. Yuu juga diantar ke vongola HQ dan kini bersama kyoko, haru dan hana. Xanxus tak peduli dengan apa yang dia lakukan dan tidak memberikan perintah kapan dia harus kembali sehingga jadilah tiap hari dia bolak balik di lorong vongola HQ untuk memberikan laporan pada tsuna dan terkadang menemani tsuna dan gokudera menghadiri undangan pertemuan dengan para keluarga mafia lain. Malam itu tsuna, lirina dan gokudera baru saja pulang dari cavalonne famiglia.

.

"lirina, sebaiknya kamu ke varia HQ saja. Selama ini kamu sudah sangat membantu kami"

"tsuna, aku tak memikirkannya kok. Aku membantu karena aku ingin. Jika aku biarkan, gokudera bisa sakit karena kerja sendiri"

"hey, aku tak selemah itu! Aku ini tangan kanan juudaime!"

"tak menjamin kau bisa tahan berapa lama tanpa tidur untuk menyelesaikan laporan-laporan itu kan?"

"lirina memang benar gokudera, kau harusnya melakukannya dengan perlahan saja."

"maaf membuat khawatir..." Lirina segera turun dr mobil setelah gokudera memasukkannya ke garasi.  
.

.

.

"ah...! *merenggangkan otot* aku memang baik ya..., sampai tak libur membantumu ahodera..."

"oi! Kembali kemari kau!" Lirina melangkah sambil tertawa kecil mendengar gokudera marah padanya.

"sudahlah gokudera! Biarkan di istirahat"

"bukan itu masalahnya juudaime. Hanya saja aku khawatir belphegor akan menyakitinya lagi jika dia kembali ke varia"

"lagi?"

"anda pasti tahu sejak dulu hingga jadian mereka selalu bertengkar. Terakhir sebulan lalu aku mendengar dari dokter ada bekas cekikan, luka sayatan di tubuhnya dan lecet di pergelangan tangannya saat kembali dari Varia"

"maksudmu... Belphegor menganiaya dia?"

"sepertinya begitu. Supir yang mengantar mengira lirina di serang pembunuh. Tapi selama ini, setahu saya tak ada yang berhasil menyentuh lirina seujung rambut pun karena dia itu sangat peka. Karena lirina tak bicara apapun, saya tak berani menanyakan"

"hm..., awasi saja mereka"

"baik juudaime"

"Aku tak ingin ikut campur urusan pribadi mereka, tapi jika keadaan lebih parah aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Dia itu adalah titipan dari ayahku dan gesso famiglia, bahkan byakuran langsung yang memintaku untuk memperhatikannya"

.

.

.

~LIRINA POV~

.

"ah..., lelahnya..." kuminum susu segar dingin yang ada di dapur. Sungguh sangat melelahkan seharian bolak-balik kesana kemari. Apa lagi hari ini aku harus meladeni keegoisan dino yang memintaku seharian menemaninya keberbagai pertemuan. Memangnya kapan si haneuma itu akan menikah? Padahal sudah didahului tsuna dan ryouhei.

"maaf nona, ada yang menunggu di kamar anda..."

"siapa?"

"anggota varia. Tuan fran"

"oh, baiklah..."

"saya permisi, makan malam anda sudah saya letakkan di kamar"

"terimakasih" Aku segera melangkah ke kamarku. Tak biasanya dia mengunjungiku di vongola HQ, mungkin ada sedikit masalah. "fran!" seruku saat masuk kamar.

.

Pemuda rambut hijau yang lebih muda 3 tahun dariku itu menoleh. Wajahnya masih saja datar tanpa ekspresi. Segera kupeluk dia karena aku sangat rindu padanya. Dia juga membalas pelukanku. Sudah 3 bulan tak ketemu dia makin tinggi. Wajahnya yang manis itu mulai kelihatan seperti seorang laki-laki. Rambutnya yang panjang juga sudah di potong pendek.

.

"kenapa kau tak mengabariku sebulan terakhir ini?"

"maaf, aku sibuk. Kalian semua sehat kan?"

"m..., tapi bel senpai jadi makin sadis padaku"

"adikku yang malang..., tapi sekarang aku belum bisa ikut. Masih banyak pekerjaan sampai yamamoto, ryouhei, mukuro dan chrome kembali dari misi mereka. Hanya aku, tsuna, lambo dan gokudera yang masih di sini. Lambo kan harus ujian..., tak bisa banyak membantu"

"hm..., kelihatannya kamu capek sekali"

"sangat! Aku jadi budak dino gara- gara kalah main game!"

"bel senpai bilang untuk memberimu ini" Fran memberikan aku kotak merah ukuran sedang.

"apa dia serius memberiku ini?"

"entah, aku juga aneh..., apa bisa kamu menggunakannya?"

.

Isi kotak itu adalah 3 cincin dengan type storm, rain dan mist. Ada 3 weapon box juga beserta rantai untuk menggantungnya di pinggang. Terakhir ada sebuah pisau lipat perak. Terukir simbol sayap iblis di gagangnya.

.

.

.

~NORMAL POV~

.

Ketiga cincin itu pas di jari kirinya. Telunjuk adalah rain, tengah mist, jari manis storm. Fran menyuruhnya mencoba mengeluarkan dying will flame dengan konsentrasi. Perlu 3 menit hingga ia berhasil membuat cincin rain menyala, disusul cincin mist, bahkan cloud ring varia yang ada di kalungnya juga ikut menyala.

.

"wah, 3 flame berbeda menyala sekaligus!" fran tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa herannya. "yang storm tidak menyala, tidak cocok ya?"

.

Lirina tak menjawab. Diambilnya box weapon mist dan rain. Dari kedua kotak itu muncul makhluk yang agak berbahaya jika memang hewan asli. Dari rain box muncul belasan ikan piranha putih, dan dari box mist muncul mamba hitam sepanjang hampir 3 meter. Fran mundur kebelakang lirina saat para hewan itu mendekatinya.

.

"kalian adalah senjataku..., jangan menyerang tanpa perintah. Kembali ke kotak" hewan- hewan itupun kembali ke dalam box.

"oh wow! Itu semua hewan buas!"

"hm..., tapi masih lebih baik dari pada hell ring yang diberikan mukuro. Karenanya aku tak pernah menerima cincin itu"

"ah..., shisho..., dia punya 3 hell ring ya. Aku pinjam saja tidak boleh, dasar nanas pelit"

"katakan terimakasih pada belphegor. Kau mau menginap fran?"

"tidak, aku harus ada di sana besok pagi. Cuma mampir memberikan ini saja. Selamat tidur lirina *mencium pipi lirina*"

"hati-hati di jalan..."

.

Lirina mematikan lampu kamarnya dan melepas cincin stormnya. Memandangnya sesaat lalu memakainya dijari tengah kanannya. Dalam gelap api merah menyala dari cincin itu. Entah kenapa tadi dia tak menyalakannya. Diraihnya storm boxnya dan memasukan api itu. Kotak itu bergerak sesaat dan munculah seekor burung besar. Ekornya panjang dengan bulu yang indah. Sayapnya yang terbuka mempelihatkan api di sela-sela bulunya.

.

" burung cenderawasih..." Burung itu mendekat dan menggosokkan kepalanya ke tangan kanan lirina. "kau cantik sekali..."

.

.

.

Dimana-mana tubuh bergelimpangan, mereka merintih kesakitan karena cedera dan patah tulang. Diantara puluhan orang itu ada 2 sosok yang berdiri memeriksa isi computer dan brankas. Saat menemukan apa yang mereka cari, mereka pun beranjak pergi. Namun ada seseorang yang mengintai mereka dari sebuah ruangan rahasia di balik lukisan besar. Saat orang itu siap menembak salah satu dari penyerang itu salah satu dari sasarannya sudah lebih dulu menembak kearahnya. Tembakan pertama mengenai tangannya yang memegang senjata, tembakan ke dua menembus kepalanya. Setelah memastikan tak ada pengintai ia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan rekannya yang heran dengan sikapnya yang beda dari biasanya.

.

"apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"tidak ada"

"sikapmu beda dari biasanya"

"tsk! Jangan sok perhatian"

"..."

"..."

"kau"

"tutup mulutmu hibari kyouya or i'll send you to hell!"

.

Hibari memilih diam walau biasanya rekannya itulah yang mengalah padanya jika mereka berdebat, hari ini saja dia membuat pengecualian. Hibari mulai menyalakan mobil untuk kembali ke vongola HQ. Sesekali ia melirik rekannya yang sedang menatap layar handphonenya dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya ia sangat menunggu seseorang untuk menghubunginya. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga tiba-tiba ia melempar handphonenya keluar jendela. Segera hibari menghentikan mobil dan menatap tajam rekannya itu walau dia tak digubris sama sekali. Di mundurkannya mobilnya dan turun melihat handphone tadi yang sudah pecah dan hancur, tapi kartu dan memori cardnya masih selamat.

.

"aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu tapi jangan lampiaskan pada benda pemberianku"

"..."

"katakan padaku atau kamikorosu!"

"jangan banyak tanya. Aku mau pulang"

"Jika kau masih enggan bicara, tak masalah. ini kartumu "

"tak usah baik padaku, seperti bukan kamu saja"

"jika kau bukan temannya, aku sudah membunuhmu. Besok akan kuminta kusakabe membeli yang baru" hibari kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"aku bisa beli sendiri"

"kau pasti takkan beli jika tak ada yang memaksamu. Aku tahu sifatmu"

"sejak kapan kau cerewet? Lagian handphone itu juga kau belikan karena kau menghancurkan milikku yang lama kan? Anggap saja impas!"

"ha..h..*menghela nafas* Lirina"

"apa?"

"kau ada masalah lagi dengannya?"

"..."

"sudah kuduga, kenapa kau hanya diam melihatnya? Sebelum kalian pacaran kau selalu melampiaskan kekesalanmu langsung. Tidak menahannya seperti ini"

"kyouya senpai"

"buang kata kedua itu"

"maukah kau mendengarkanku, Kyouya?" suara lirina yang agak gemetar sehingga hibari menoleh mengira rekannya itu akan menangis.

"katakan. Sebelum pikiranku berubah."

"aku..." Kyouya Hibari hanya diam mendengarkan lirina yang bicara seolah-olah bicara dengan angin. Ia tak sedikitpun memotong ucapan gadis yang selama ini tak pernah menceritakan apapun masalah pribadinya selama ini sehingga saat ini hibari merasa tak ada salahnya mendengarkan dari pada mengantuk di jalan. Namun apa yang disampaikan lirina langsung membuat matanya yang sipit agak melebar, sementara lirina segera menenggak air mineralnya hingga habis.

.

Sesaat mereka kembali terdiam. Laju mobil makin pelan hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah restoran keluarga 24jam. Lirina melihat hibari dengan bingung, karena dia biasanya langsung diajak pulang walau selarut apapun misi mereka selesai.

.

"turun" kyouya membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, ini juga tak biasanya. "kita makan dulu"

"aku tak lapar"

"kau belum makan sejak siang. Ini sudah jam 11 malam. Cepat turun atau ku kamikorosu!"

"baiklah, tukang paksa"

.

Paksaan itu berhasil, mereka masuk ke restoran itu dan duduk di paling pojok yang sepi. Lirina tak bicara apapun, hibari yang memesan semuanya dan sambil menunggu makanan mereka (tepatnya lirina) minum soft drink dan hibari dengan coffe lattenya. Kedua orang itu tampaknya berhasil menarik perhatian para pengunjung karena pakaian mereka yang lumayan mencolok karena terlihat jelas merupakan orang asing diantara sekian banyak orang barat berambut pirang dan coklat. hibari yang berkulit putih, rambut hitam mengenakan setelah jas, dasi, celana dan sepatu hitam dengan kemeja ungu lengkap dengan hibird di kepala dan roll di pundak kirinya. Sedangkan lirina tampak kontrash di sebelah hibari dengan kulit kuning kecoklatan dan rambut hitam panjang sepinggul yang diikat ekor kuda dengan jeans dan kemeja hitam, boot silver yang setinggi separuh betisnya dan hak setebal 7cm (walo gitu tetap aja tingginya hanya sedada hibari *ditendang*).

.

"masih tak mau bicara?"

"kau keras kepala sekali kyouya, tapi itu membuatmu kelihatan manis"

"kami korosu!"

"hahahaha! Bercanda. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi."

"huh! Lalu katakan padaku ke-na-pa kau sampai membiarkannya menyakitimu?"

"karena aku tak menganggap hubungan kami penting. Pacaran bukanlah hal bisa menjamin seseorang akan selalu mencintai kita"

"karena itu kita mirip dan aku heran kenapa kau menerimanya. Rambut putih itu saja dulu sudah membuatku kesal! Sekarang kau malah memilih yang lebih buruk!"

"kau itu yang paling pertama tahu siapa byakuran kan?"

"memang, dan rencana aneh kalian itu benar-benar membuat pusing."

"kau selalu memprotesku, lalu kau sendiri gimana?" lirina membuang wajah sambil mencibir kesal.

"kalau bicara lihat aku, dasar perempuan aneh!"

"ogah! matamu itu membuatku tak nyaman"

"kamikorosu!"

"menurutku hubunganmu dengan furi juga tak jelas, kau membuatnya bingung. Sikapmu itu sangat menyebalkan kyouya!"

"berisik!"

"huh, aku heran kenapa semua di sekitarku tak ada yang beres isi otaknya"

"kamikorosu!"

"hei aku kan benar. hubungan yang tidak jelas akan membuat serang perempuan ragu lho"

"iya, kau benar. aku juga tak suka pacaran. Puas?"

"belum! kau harus bertanggung jawab membuat temanku menderita karena sikap tak jelasmu!"

"untuk yang satu itu akan segera kubereskan. Aku sudah menyiapkannya dan membicarakannya dengan tsunayoshi dan yang lain"

"akhirnya kau serius ya?"

"aku selalu serius! kamikorosu!"

"hahahaha, baiklah tuan prefek! jangan kecewakan dia kyouya"

"aku tahu, karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu"

"apaan lagiii... sekarang?"

.

Pembicaraan mereka terputus saat pesanan mereka datang. Mereka makan dengan tenang, tak ada percakapan apapun. Keduanya hanyut dalam diam dan merenungi diri sendiri. Jam 2 pagi mereka (hibari) pun memutuskan menginap di penginapan yang ada di sebelah restoran itu.

.

"biasanya kita langsung pulang"

"hng..., besok saja. Aku ngantuk"

"kan bisa aku yang nyetir"

"kau, tanpa kacamata, di jalan tengah malam begini, sama saja aku menyuruhmu mengantar kita ke alam baka!"

"hihihi..." mereka pun masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing yang letaknya bersebelahan.  
.

.

.

"kyouyaaa...!"

"berisik! kamikorosu!"

"kita mau kemana? aku mau kembali ke HQ!"

"tsk! sebentar saja!"

"turunkan aku disini! aku naik taksi saja!"

"jika kau berani turun aku takkan mengampunimu!"

"huh!" lirina cemberut karena bosan (sama kata 'kamikorosu' yang didengarnya puluhan kali sehari) sejak seminggu lalu bersama hibari dan saat harus pulang hibari malah membawanya ke sebuah mall. Tadinya dia berpikir apa si skylark ini sudah agak terbalik otaknya karena mengajaknya ke tempat (super duper) ramai begini karena dia sendiri juga ngak suka ketempat ramai apa lagi kalau dengan hibari yang notabene lebih menyebalkan (bagi lirina) dari gokudera.

.

.

.

"ngapain kesini?"

"tutup mulutmu sekali-sekali! Aku bosan dengan protesmu!" sebuah pukulan tonfa yang (cukup) pelan mengenai kepala lirina saat mereka naik eskalator.

"adu...h! kau mau membuat bocor kepalaku!"

"kalau aku mau sudah kulakukan sejak dulu!"

"huh!" lirina ngedumel dalam hati karena tak ingin kena cium tonfa lagi.

.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah deretan toko perhiasan yang bisa dibilang merupakan toko yang paling mewah di sana. Wajah hibari sudah tampak sangat kesal saat pelayan yang harusnya memberikan katalog malah terpesona padanya. Ia hampir membentaknya namun lirina segera menginjak kaki hibari yang langsung diberi hadiah deatglare tingkat maksimum. Lirina sudah tahu apa maksud hibari membawanya kemari segera menggantikan rekannya itu bicara. hibari membuang muka dan memilih duduk di sofa sebelah meja kasir.

.

"bisa minta contoh cincin kawin yang terbaru?"

"e..eh?" entah kenapa pelayan itu malah kaget. "si.. silahkan" (pasti salah paham deh =_=')

"pinjam sebentar ya" lirina membawa katalog itu pada hibari. "hei tuan menyebalkan, pilih sendiri nih!" lirina menempelkan katalog itu tepat di ujung hidung hibari.

"tsk! kau ini!"

.

Hibari menyambar katalog itu dan memelototinya selama beberapa menit dan lirina bersandar di dinding melihat hibari yang keliatannya berpikir keras melihat katalog itu. sebenarnya dia ingin ketawa tapi nga mau bikin hibari ngamuk di tempat umum. bayangkan saja, hibari yang selalu dengan mudahnya mengalahkan puluhan orang kini harus berpikir keras hanya untuk milih cincin. setitik keringat menetes di dagunya hingga akhirnya dia menarik lirina duduk di sebelahnya dan menunjuk 4 gambar.

.

"pilih sendiri dong!"

"kau sudah tahu aku benci melakukan hal seperti ini! kau yang saja yang pilih!"

"yang punya kepentingan kan kamu!"

"pokoknya pilih saja! kau kan perempuan!"

"nah, sekarang kau baru bilang aku perempuan, biasanya selalu menyebutku perempuan tak jelas, hermaprodit, dan lain-lain!"

"kamikorosu!"

"harusnya aku yang marah!"

"..."

"kyouya..., pilih saja sesuai keinginanmu"

"..."

"oi! jangan mancing emosikuapa ! aku udah bosan liat tampangmu seminggu ini!"

"yang paling mahal saja"

"ini bukan masalah mahal atau murah! Cincin ini akan kau pakai seumur hidup!"

"kalau kau pilih yang mana?"

"grrrr!" habis sudah kesabaran lirina. dia memukul pipi hibari dengan cukup keras sampai tangannya juga nyeri, bibir hibari mengeluarkan darah. Semua orang disana terkejut dengan yang lirina lakukan namun hibari hanya diam tak membalas. "pakai hatimu! bukan otakmu! kalau bukan demi furi aku ngak bakal mau membantumu!"

"akan kubalas kau nanti" ancamnya.

"aku tak takut padamu"

"hm..., baiklah aku pilih ini" akhirnya hibari menunjuk sebuah gambar.

"sudah yakin?"

"..., iya"

.

Lirina bersumpah dalam beberapa detik ia melihat sedikit rona merah di pipi hibari saat ia bertanya tadi. Akhirnya lirina membawa katalog itu kembali ke pelayan tadi dan untungnya masih ada 1 stok cincin itu yang langsung dibayar oleh hibari. sementara hibari membayar lirina memilih pergi membeli makanan dan menunggu di tempat parkir.

.

.

.

~Hibari pov~

Aku benar-benar baik ya sampai membiarkan cewek hermaprodit tak jelas ini mengataiku dan menyindirku sesukanya. Dia juga melempar ponsel yang kubelikan (pengganti yang kurusak) dan menolak bicara saat kutanya. Tapi hari ini saja aku membuat pengecualian karena aku butuh bantuannya, sangat butuh.

.

"perlihatkan padaku model cincin pasangan terbaru" kataku pada pegawai jewelery shop itu. Tapi bukannya menjawab dia malah menatapku dengan pandangan memuakkan. "hei! Ce..!" Sebuah injakan mengenaik kakiku membuat kata-kataku terputus. Perempuan satu ini betul-betul menguji kesabaranku!

"bisa tolong perlihatkan kami katalog cincin kawin model terbaru" seperti biasa, dia pasang wajah manis seolah tak melakukan apa-apa padahal baru saja menginjak kakiku. Dari pada berdebat aku memilih duduk di sofa sebelah meja kasir.

"e..eh? Si... Silahkan" pegawai toko itu kelihatannya salah paham, tapi aku tak peduli.

.

Si bodoh itu memberikan katalog dengan menempelkannya di wajahku. Kurang ajar, dia pikir aku rabun? "hei tuan menyebalkan, pilih sendiri nih!" memangnya dia tidak menyebalkan? Huh, kamikorosu!

.

.

.

Aku melihat puluhan model cincin kawin itu dengan tatapan heran. Kenapa sebanyak ini? Lebih baik kan kalau hanya ada beberapa model saja, perlu susah-susah memilihnya. Akhirnya aku menariknya duduk di sebelahku dan menujuk 4 buah gambar.

.

"pilih sendiri dong!"

"kau sudah tahu aku benci melakukan hal seperti ini! kau yang saja yang pilih!"

"yang punya kepentingan kan kamu!"

"pokoknya pilih saja! kau kan perempuan!"

"nah, sekarang kau baru bilang aku perempuan, biasanya selalu menyebutku perempuan tak jelas, hermaprodit, dan lain-lain!"

"kamikorosu!"

"harusnya aku yang marah!"

.

Kami malah berdebat, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar toko dan apa yang kulihat malah tidak lebih baik dari ocehan lirina. Aku melihat belphegor dan sesaat kemudian seorang wanita menghampirinya, memeluk lengannya dengan manja. Mereka masuk ke jewelery shop yang ada di sebelah toko yang kami masuki. Sepertinya belphegor tak melihat kami, entah omnivore kecil ini melihat atau tidak.

.

"..."

"kyouya..., pilih saja sesuai keinginanmu"

"..."

"oi! jangan mancing emosiku! aku udah bosan liat tampangmu seminggu ini!"

"yang paling mahal saja"

"ini bukan masalah mahal atau murah! Cincin ini akan kau pakai seumur hidup!"

"kalau kau pilih yang mana?"

"grrrr!"

.

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke pipiku, membuat aku tak sengaja mengigit bibirku. Semua orang tampak terkejut, sebenarnya aku juga kaget. Segera aku memilih salah yang memang paling ku inginkan, selain itu aku tak mau kami bertemu belphegor di sana. Si bodoh itu meninggalkanku duluan karena ingin membeli cemilan. Saat menunggu giliranku membayar, aku melihat sebuah kalung dengan leontin blue saphire. Entah kenapa aku malah teringat si bodoh itu saat melihat kalung itu.

.

"aku ambil kalung dengan lontin blue saphire itu juga"

.

Aku segera kembali ke parkiran setelah membayar semuanya. Lirina duduk di bawah pohon perindang di sebelah mobilku. Dia sedang termenung menatap sebuah mobil lamborgini dark grey yang diparkir tak jauh dari sana. Itu pasti milik belphegor walau tak ada bendera varianya. Cih, akhirnya dia tahu juga pangeran gila itu ada di sini.

.

"hei!"

"oh, kau lama sekali kyouya! Aku bosan menunggu!"

"iya, iya. Kita kembali sekarang"

"lho? Kau beli hadiah lain untuk furi?" ia memeriksa kantong belanjaanku.

"apa ini? Perhiasan juga?"

"..." aku malas menjawabnya.

"wah, kau baik sekali ya! Cincin ini bagus sekali, kalau yang ini isinya apa?"

"untukmu"

"apa?"

"kotak yang satu itu untukmu"

"kepalamu terbentur?"

"kami korosu!" aku kesal dia malah menganggapku sedang eror. "berhenti menatapku begitu!"

"isinya apa?" masih saja ngotot.

"lihat saja di kamarmu setelah kita sampai"

"e...h? Kenapa?"

"jangan membantah atau kamikorosu!"

"u...gh..." dia tampak mau protes lagi tapi akhirnya diam tertidur. Benar-benar partner yang selalu membuatku pusing kepala. Ponselku berdering, segera kupasang handsfree agar tak menganggu saat nyetir.

.

"ada apa fur?"

[kalian kapan pulang?]

"ini sedang dalam perjalanan, mungkin sore baru sampai"

[oh, kalian baik-baik saja? Tak luka kan? Lirina mana?]

"dia tidur. Kami baik-baik saja. Tugasnya mudah kok"

[syukurlah]

"apa kau menghubungi hanya untuk tanya itu?"

[anggota varia sedang ada di sini lho! Tapi aku tak lihat belphegor]

.

Benar-benar kondisi buruk! Kenapa pengacau itu datang semua? Ingin kuhajar semua anggota varia yang selalu merusak suasana dan ketenangan, kecuali ilusionis kecil itu karena dia kesayangannya.

.

[kyouya?]

"tunggu ya, kami akan segera sampai. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan"

[apa?]

"hm..., sabar saja ya..."

[kyouya, kau main rahasia sekarang?]

"hm... Bye"

.

.

.

Hibari memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi dan membangunkan lirina. Dipanggil beberapa kali tak ada reaksi, tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Akhirnya hibari memencet hidung lirina dan menutup mulutnya. Perlahan kening lirina berkerut, dia tak bisa nafas dan beberapa detik kemudian dia membuka mata.

.

"bangun juga akhirnya"

"jahaaaaaa...ttt! Kau mau membunuhku ya?"

"salahmu sendiri susah di bangunkan"

"kau memang menyebalkan"

.

Sebuah mobil lamborgini juga memasuki garasi. Ekpresi lirina dan hibari yang tadinya tenang kini jadi agak menyeramkan. Hibari mengeluarkan kotak bludru biru tua dan melemparnya pada lirina.

.

"aku masuk duluan"

"m..., terimakasih kyouya"

.

Belphegor keluar dari mobilnya dan memasang cengiran ceshire cat yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya yang tertutup poni tebal. Entah kenapa pangeran pirang itu terlihat senang saat melihat kekasihnya yang sudah sekian bulan tak pernah ditemuinya karena tak kunjung embai ke Varia. Segera lirina memasukkan kotak tadi ke dalam jasnya dan meninggalkan belphegor menyusul hibari.

.

"kenapa kau malah meninggalkan pangeran!" bel menyusulnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"..." lirina tetap diam dan jalan tanpa menggubris belphegor.

"hei? Kalian baru pulang misi?" ia berjalan di samping Lirina masih dengan senyumnya.

"..." gadis itu tak menjawab membuat si pirang itu bingung. Ia tahu kekasihnya ini dasarnya pendiam namun tak pernah tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"kau ini kenapa? Sariawan?" ia mencoba memancingnya dengan cara yang menurutnya bisa membuat gadis itu buka suara.

"..." namun hasilnya nihil, langkah kakinya makin cepat sehingga belphegor juga harus mempercepat langkahnya.

"che! Kau ini aneh sekali hari ini!"Lirina menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap belphegor.

"jangan dekat-dekat denganku" akhirnya dia bicara namun yang keluar bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"harusnya kau tahu alasannya" meski ia punya 70 persen keyakinan penyebabnya, ia mencoba berlagak tak tahu.

" Kita kan baru bertemu jadi..."

"kau memang tak berotak dan pembohong besar!" Lirina menampar belphegor hingga assassin varia itu jatuh terduduk di rumput.

.

Mendapat hal yang tak pernah di perkirakan membuat pemuda itu geram, belum sempat belphegor melabrak, lirina kembali mengarahkan scytenya ke leher belphegor, membuat storm guardian itu membeku. Hibari yang ada tak jauh dari mereka menghela nafas dan menghampiri lirina sebelum dia menebas leher pangeran psycho itu.

.

"lirina, tenangkan dirimu" walau hibari membenci belphegor, tetap saja tak bisa membiarkan lirina membunuhnya.

"lepaskan aku kyouya!" lirina meronta saat hibari menggengam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Mau tak mau cloud guardian vongola itu melingkarkan salah satu tangannya ke pinggang sahabatnya dan menggenggam tangan yang memegang sabit raksasa itu makin erat agak tak sampai terayun.

"dengarkan kata-kataku!" bisiknya. "pikirkan dirimu, biarkan saja dia."

"cih! Hanya karena kau yang minta" Scyte besar itu pun lenyap, hibari menarik kerah baju lirina agar dia mengikutinya. Belphegor tampak marah dan memegang pipinya yang merah karena di tampar. Dia marah bukan karena pukulan itu namun karena sang skylark memeluk kekasihnya dan gadis itu mau saja menurut pada pemuda itu.

"seenaknya saja menampar pangeran, dan kenapa mereka kelihatan akrab begitu?"

"mu..., mereka kan partner"

"mammon" entah kapan munculnya. Mammon dengan wujud bayinya melayang endekati belphegor yang susah payah bangun.

"aku tak menyalahkan lirina jika marah padamu"

"bela saja dia! Semua membela dia! Pangeran yang selalu disalahkan!" ia ak terima melihat gadis itu akrab dengan laki-laki lain.

"kau memang salah. Tadi kau jalan dengan perempuan lain lagi kan?"

"memangnya kenapa? Pangeran bebas melakukan apa saja"

"yare, yare, karena itu aku heran, untuk apa kau minta dia jadi pacarmu padahal kau selalu sibuk dengan perempuan lain. Padahal kau sudah berjanji padanya"

"pangeran saja tak pernah mempermasalahkan dia pergi dengan siapa! Lagi pula dia tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan pangeran!" ia masih mencoba membela diri walau dalam hatinya dia tahu kalau itu adalah salahnya.

"susah membuatmu sadar bel. Mungkin saat lirina jatuh cinta pada orang lain baru kau menyesal" sesaat belphegor termenung mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya. Gadis itu jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain? Pada siapa? Gadis itu, kekasihnya yang selalu saja dekat dengan siapapun baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Satu-satunya yang pernah menempati tempat khusus di hati gadis itu hanya byakuran gesso.

.

.

.

"selamat datang lirina, kyouya" vaongola decimo menyambut mereka saat masuk ke ruangannya.

"ini datanya tsuna. Kami dapat dokumen transaksi dan bukti pengiriman senjata dan obat terlarang itu"

"trims lirina. Kalian tidak membunuh orang kan?" lirina kaku di tempatnya, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"tidak ada" hibari segera menjawab sebelum lirina sempat buka mulut.

"baguslah. Aku akan meminta ryouhei-nii untuk mengurus pemutusan hubungan famiglia dengan keluarga itu" sang decimo tersenyum lega.

"ada yang harus kulakukan lagi?"

"sudah cukup lirina. Kalian boleh istirahat, temui saja adikmu."

"ada yang lihat furi dimana?" tanya hibari. biasanya furiez selalu ada di ruangan tsuna untuk membantu sang decimo vongola itu.

"tadi bersama ran, yuu, kyoko dan haru di teras belakang"

"nah, kyouya. tepati janjimu ya"

"aku tahu"

.

Saat mereka keluar dari ruangan tsuna, suara derap kaki yang tampak buru-buru membuat mereka agak kaget. Dino sedang dikejar-kejar oleh banteng milik lambo. Nah lho? Kenapa gyuudon ada di luar dan mengejar dino?

.

"minggirrrrr!"teriaknya panik.

.

Bukannya minggir lirina dan hibari ambil posisi dan menghentikan banteng itu bersamaan sebelum menyeruduk mereka. Dengan sebuah pukulan bersamaan dari keduanya ke leher dan punggung, gyudon pun pingsan.

.

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa gyudon ngamuk?"

"eh..., entahlah! Tiba-tiba ia mengejarku!"

"huh, dasar haneuma tak guna. Coba lihat keadaannya"

"ah..., enzo..."

"ha?" dino memasang wajah bodohnya *dicambuk*

"enzo mengigit ekor gyudon! pantas saja dia mengejarmu. pasti untuk minta dilepas dari gigitan"

"mana aku ngerti! Kalau di kejar membabi buta seperti itu!"

"dasar pedofil tak guna"

"kyouya! lirina..., kyouya jahat sekali!"  
.

.

.

Hibari memilih pergi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat dibanding mengurusi mantan tutornya yang bodoh itu. lirina masih mengusap- usap punggung gyudon hingga banteng itu bangun.

.

"maaf ya memukulmu..." gyudon melenguh dan mendengus ke arah dino lalu pergi, mungkin mencari lambo.

"lirina..., apa kau sudah putuskan ajakanku beberapa waktu lalu?"

"aku tak bisa"

"ayolah..., seminggu saja!"

"dino! kau cari yang lain saja!"

"kan sedang free cuma kamu. lagipula kau dan belphegor tak pernah keliatan bersama"

"kita lihat saja jadwal akhir minggu ini dulu"

"yey! kau memang baik!"

"jangan peluk-peluk dasar pedofil!"

"kenapa lirina jadi galak seperti kyouya sih? Padahal saat masih kecil kau manis dan ramah, ketularan ya?"  
.

.

.

Hibari merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa, meraih remote tv dan membiarkannya menyala di saluran berita 24 jam. Dikeluarkannya kotak cincin yang baru dibelinya tadi dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunannya.

.

"kyouya, kau ada di dalam?" suara furi.

"masuklah"

"kau tidak istirahat?"

"hm..."

"jawab yang jelas! Mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

"tidak usah. Kemarilah." Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"kenapa?" meski bingung furie menurut.

"aku ingin memelukmu"

.

Bluz! Wajah furi memerah mendengar jawaban jujur hibari. Hibari memeluknya dengan lembut. Membuatnya sempat terbuai dalam kehangatan tubuh mereka yang menyatu dan aroma parfum. Sebuah kecupan diberikan oleh furi pada pipi kiri hibari yang dibalas dengan kecupan di bibir. Akhirnya furi sadar ada benda asing di jari manis kanannya. Bola matanya membulat melihat cincin platina yang tadinya tak ada itu.

.

"k...kyouya...?"

"itu jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu saat itu. Aku tak mau pacaran denganmu, aku lebih ingin memilikimu secara permanen" (spidol kale permanen *dibacok*)

"kau... Melamarku?" hibari hanya tersenyum puas melihat furi yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"lalu jawabanmu?"

"a..., aku... Bersedia..." ia tak bisa menahan air matanya.

.

BRUAK! Pintu kamar hibari tiba-tiba roboh, semua guardian vongola dan varia bersama beberapa staff (minus xanxus, squalo, mammon, belphegor, lirina) jatuh bertumpuk di atas pintu itu. Mereka tampaknya menguping dan kini saling menyalahkan karena akhirnya ketahuan. Sore itu vongola HQ Italia ramai dengan pembicaraan soal pernikahan mereka berdua. Semuanya memberikan selamat pada furi karena sudah di lamar hibari. Hibari memilih mojok menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang turut senang (dan berisik) atas kepastian hubungan mereka.  
.

.

.

.

.

"enaknya senpai fuchin sudah di lamar!"

"kukira tadinya lirina yang duluan ternyata malah furi"

"alice, jangan ngungkit soal byakuran deh. Nanti nyawa kita terancam!"

"ran, buat apa aku mengancam kalian hanya karena byakuran?"

"bukan senpai yang kami takuti, tapi belphegor!"

"tsk! Untuk apa takut padanya? Dasar junior nga guna!" lirina mendeathglare juniornya.

"senpai jaha...t!"

"lir, kau itu mau dihajar xanxus karena bikin ran nangis?"

"heh, aku tak takut padanya"

.

Dengan jawaban ketus lirina meninggalkan keramaian itu. Kepergiannya diikuti oleh ran yang entah kenapa malah ngak kapok walau tau senpainya bad mood. Alice memilih duduk di sebelah yamamoto yang sendari tadi memperhatikannya dari jauh.

.

"kenapa? Kok malah cemberut?"

"lirina ngambek lagi"

"hahahaha, jangan ngomong hal tabu di depannya"

"yang ngomong kan ran!"

"hm, ini kan suasana bahagia, jadi jangan pasang wajah cemberut dong"

"biarin!"

"cantiknya hilang "

"masa bodo"

"hm..., cemberut lagi aku tarik kamu ke kamar "

"dasar mesum!" alice memukul pelan dada yamamoto yang di sambut cengiran oleh pacarnya itu.

"hahahaha, kalau kau iri pada furi, aku bisa lho minta surat nikah dari catatan sipil dan menikahimu siang ini juga di gereja"

"..., sepertinya aku belum kepikiran kesana"

"hm..., padahal aku serius"

"serius dan becandamu susah di bedakan!"  
.

.

.

Lirina berjalan cepat sekali hingga ran terpaksa lari untuk menyusulnya. Lagian buat apa senpainya itu masuk hutan menjelang malam begini? Melihat senpainya lenyap kedalam rimbunan semak, ran segera menerobos semak itu dan menemukan ladang bunga di baliknya. Ia sempat terpana karena tak tahu ada tempat seperti itu di sana.

.

"gigih sekali membuntutiku"

"senpai!" Ran mengalihkan pandangannya menemukan lirina sudah ada di atas sebuah pohon hang tidak terlalu tinggi. Karena dahannya rendah, ran pun ikut naik dan duduk di sebelah senpainya itu.

"ini tempat biasanya aku bertemu dengan byakuran dulu. Alice dan yamamoto juga tahu tempat ini setelah membuntuti kami"

"cantik"

"memang."

"senpai"

"hm?"

"kenapa jadian dengan belphegor?"

"aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku malah menerimanya"

"senpai memang aneh"

"aku anggap itu pujian"

"huh! Aku serius!"

"ahahahaha, iya, iya!" Tawa mereka terputus saat sebuah tembakan mengenai bahu kanan lirina dan membuatnya terhempas ke rumput.

"senpai!" ran segera turun membantu lirina berdiri.

"tak apa, tak kena bagian vital kok"

"ternyata tak sehebat yang kudengar, hanya perempuan biasa"

.

Belasan orang denganbweapon box mengepung mereka, salah satunya berambut panjang coklat dan agak gemuk, mungkin dia adalah bossnya. Gayanya norak, pakai kalung emas besar dan cincin berlian di semua jarinya.

.

"mau apa kalian" lirina mengaccuhkan sakit di bahunya dan bersiap dengan posisi bertahan melindungi juniornya.

"huh, apa benar kau yang menyerbu kediamanku? Mengalahkan puluhan anak buahku?"

"ah..., kau kepala keluarga yang kuserang bersama kyouya beberapa hari lalu ya"

"bagus kau ingat, sekarang serahkan data-data yang kau ambil!"

"wah, itu sudah ada pada tsuna dan ryouhei-nii. Mana aku bawa!"

"ho? Masih bisa bicara sesantai itu ya? Bagaimana kalau kau minta mereka mengembalikannya?"

"enak saja."

"tangkap yang satu itu!" Scyte besar muncul mengahalu beberapa orang yang mendekati mereka dan menebas rantai yang hampir membelit ran. "dari mana senjata aneh itu muncul?"

"senpai, kita lari saja!"

"telpon xanxus atau siapa saja!"

"aku tak bawa ponsel!"

"cih! Dasar! Kalau ada lambo saja, sudah cukup kami berdua untuk menghabisi mereka"

"mau kemana kalian? Ini jauh dari HQ vongola, teriak pun percuma. Sebaiknya menyerah saja dan jadi sandera kami"

"ogah amat!"

.

Lirina melawan beberapa orang yang mencoba menangkap ran. Lukanya membuat susah bergerak sehingga sebuah rantai berhasil membelitnya dan mereka berhasil menangkap ran yang kemudian dibius dengan saputangan bercampur obat. Lima rantai lain juga berhasil membelit leher, tangan, kedua kaki dan senjatanya.

.

"awas kau lukai kohaiku!"

"kohai? Apa itu? Aku tak mengerti. Lagi pula kau takkan terluka jika tak banyak melawan"

"dasar gendut otak tumpul! Aku saja cukup jadi sanderamu!"

"untuk jaga-jaga. Aku dengar gadis ini dekat dengan pimpinan varia. Dan kau adalah cloud guardian varia, pasti akan jadi hal menarik"

"bre...ah!" sebuah tembakan mengenai leher kiri lirina. Sebuah suntikan menacap di lehernya, pandangannya mulai berat.

"si..al.." akhirnya dia ambruk ke rumput.

"menjatuhkan satu perempuan tanpa weapon box saja menyusahkan, anggota vongola dan varia memang beda. Ikat mereka dan masukkan ke mobil, kita akan melakukan transaksi yang paling menguntungkan dengan kedua perempuan ini di tangan kita!"

.

.

.

"s...pai..." kesadarannya masih kabur saat mendengar panggilan ran yang terdengar panik. "senpai...!"

"ugh..." perahan ia membuka matanya.

"senpai, kau baik-baik saja?"

"ran?"

"Syukurlah! Lukamu terus mengeluarkan darah! Aku kira kau takkan bangun lagi!"

"jangan menyumpahiku mati dong, dasar junior cengeng!"

"habis..., darahnya..."

"kau tak pingsan melihat darah?" biasanya ran selalu pingsan, paling tidak lemas saat melihat darah atau luka.

"sudah agak biasa, tapi masih pusing sih"

"sudah jadi lebih kuat ya"

"senpai"

"tak apa. Bisa lepas rantai ini?"

"tidak, dari tadi sudah kucoba..."

"payah, coba ambil kelereng di saku belakangku" Ran merogoh semua saku jeans dan jaket lirina tapi yang dicari tak ada.

"mungkin jatuh senpai..."

"silver item itu takkan hilang meski jatuh. Mereka mengikuti darah pemiliknya tau"

"ngak tau. Benda milik senpai lirina dan furi selalu aneh"

"protes terus !Kenapa cuma kamu yang tidak diikat?"

"entahlah. Mungkin karena aku tak bisa berkelahi. Lagipula begitu sadar kita sudah disini"

"harusnya mereka sudah menghubungi vongola dan varia. Lagi pula di jam tanganku ada alat pelacak dari verde"

"keadaan gawat begini masih bisa setenang ini?"

"aku takkan mati karena hal begini. Kalau kau sampai luka baru aku takut"

"kok?"

"aku malas meladeni kemurkaan xanxus"

.

Saat lirina sedang berpikir cara untuk lari, pintu ruangan yang menyekap mereka terbuka dan bos gendut itu masuk bersama beberapa anak buahnya, di tangannya tampak ia memainkan sesuatu yang familiar bagi keduanya.

.

"ow, tahanan sudah sadar"

"silver itemku! itu milikku! Kembalikan!"

"masih bisa marah-marah setelah kehilangan cukup banyak darah"

.

BUAK! Sebuah tendangan mengenai pundak lirina yang terluka membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Ran menjerit ngeri melihat senpainya dihajar tanpa bisa melawan atau membantu. Tendangan dan pukulan lain mengenai tubuh lirina, hingga dia memuntahkan darah. Terakhir sebuah tongkat kembali mengenai perut lirina membuatnya menjerit keras. Jelas sekali gadis bertubuh mungil kesakitan dan menderita.

.

"se... Senpai! Hentikan! Dasar pengecut!"

"pengecut? Jangan membuatku kesal lho!" rambut ran dijambak "padahal kau lemah, tapi begitu disayang oleh boss varia ya?"

"kau beraninya hanya pada orang lemah dan diikat!"

"lepaskan dia! Berani kau lukai dia, habis nyawamu!" lirina terus berusaha melepskan tangannya walau kini pergelangan tangannya sudah mulai lecet dan berdarah.

"sudah tak bisa bergerak masih saja sok!" satu tendangan lagi membuat lirina terpental cukup jauh. Gadis itu tampak susah payah untuk melindungi bagan depan tubuhnya agar tak menghantam tumpukan peti kayu.

"xanxus-sama pasti akan membunuhmu!"

"kalian berdua sama berisiknya!" ran ditampar dan membentur sebuah peti kayu. Dia pingsan dan pelipisnya berdarah."dasar perempuan, semuanya penjilat. Selalu cari muka pada orang yang kuat"

"kau...!"

"oh? Kukira kau sudah pingsan lagi. Lepaskan rantainya, toh dia sudah babak belur"

.

Rantai yang melilit seluruh tubuhnya akhirnya dilepas. Dengan dipegang oleh 2 orang, lirina dipaksa berdiri dan diseret mendekati boss mereka. Darah menetes dari tubuhnya saat dia diseret secara paksa. Meski kesakitan amarah dan kesedihan memancar dari orb coklat gelap yang juga susah payah enaha sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

.

"mau apa lagi kau dengan kondisi menyedihkan begini?"

"ugh..., kembalikan..."

"apa? Kau menginginkan mainanmu ini? Kalau begitu memohon dan cium kakiku!" seuah tendangan kembali mengenai perut lirina.

"ukh! perintah..."

"oh? Kau memerintahku? Kau pikir kau siapa?" orang itu menampar lirina pipi kanan lirina.

"kau itu hanya perempuan lemah!"

"kuperintahkan...mengamuklah..."

"kau sudah mulai gila ya?"

"silver item..."

.

Seketika bola kelereng itu bergetar. Boss mafia itu kaget dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan, kelereng itu membesar mengeluarkan puluhan sulur-sulur kecil dan besar berwarna perak yang membelit mereka semua. Wajah sombong itu berubah ngeri saat melihat tubuh anak buahnya dikoyak dan dicincang oleh sulur-sulur itu. Darah membasahi lantai, menyiprat ke wajah dan tubuh lirina yang berdiri di topang oleh sulur-sulur perak itu.

.

"hihihihi..., sungguh beruntung ran pingsan. Dia tak usah melihat nasib kalian yang menyedihkan..." tubuh lirina terangkat dan ditopang oleh sulur-sulur perak itu. Matanya yang tadinya coklat gelap kini berubah menjadi ungu.

"kau... Iblis?"

"oh. Sayangnya aku manusia, sekarang kau harus merasakan 100 kali lipat rasa sakit yang aku dan ran rasakan"

"hi...! Ampuni aku!"

"satu..." suara lirina bagai bergema dan terdengar mengerikan.

"whua...!" jeritan memelas memenuhi ruangan. Tangan kanan orang itu di tembus oleh beberapa sulur perak.

.

.

.

"aaaahhhhh!" jeritannya makin menjadi-jadi ketika tangannya itu diplintir hingga remuk. Suara retakan tulang bercampur dengan jeritan hingga tangan itu putus dan darah orang itu teciprat membasahi tubuh lirina yang ada di bawahnya.

"ahahahaha! dua...!"

"whuaaaaa...! Sakiiittt!"Hal yang sama terulang pada tangan kirinya. Tawa lirina terdengar makin menggila saat menyiksa orang yang telah memukulinya tadi.

"hihihi..., kita baru mulai lho" Sebuah sulur dipatahkan dan di tusukkannya ke paha orang itu.

"whuaaaaa...!"

.

"tiga...dan empat..." kini giliran betisnya yang digerus oleh sulur besar beduri hingga putus.

"gyaaaaa! Hentikaaaaann!"

"ternyata menyiksa itu menyenangkan ya..., kau juga menikmati saat menghajarku tadi kan?"

"aahhh! Tolong..., ampuni aku...!"

"hihihihihi..., aku bukan orang baik lho...!" ia mematahkan 2 sulur lain "lima dan enam..."

"gyaaaa!" kali ini kedua matanya yang ditembus.

.

.

.

Jeritan menghiba mohon ampun dan kesakitan memenuhi ruangan itu. Tak ada yang menghentikan lirina dalam kegilaannya itu. Seluruh tubuh orang itu tembus oleh tusukan, namun dia belum mati. Dia masih mengerang pelan."b...bu...nuh... Saja... A..ku..."

"sudah mau mati? Sayang sekali... padahal baru hitungan ke 24"

"ku...moho...n..."

"hihihihi..., aku akan berbaik hati membebaskanmu dari rasa sakit" Setangkai sulur yang belum digunakannya itu berubah melapisi tangan kanannya dengan lapisan perak runcing di ujung jari-jarinya.

"selamat... Tidur... Hihihihihi..." Tangannya menembus dada kiri orang itu. Saat ia menariknya kembali, seonggok benda berlumuran darah ada dalam genggamannya. Sebuah jantung yang bahkan masih berdenyut karena saking cepatnya dipisahkan dari tubuhnya.

"hihihihihi..., manusia lemah... Yang sangat sombong pada awalnya..."

.

Jantung itu diremas dan menambah cipratan lain di tubuhnya. Keadaan lirina sudah sangat parah, kesadarannya sudah tak ada. Hanya nafsu membunuh yang memenuhi pikirannya. Sekali lagi pintu ruangan itu di dobrak dan menampakkan sosok 2 pria yang tertegun dengan kondisi ruangan yang kini dipenuhi cipratan darah dan potongan tubuh yang tercerai berai. Belphegor mengira matanya telah menipunya karen amelihat gadis yang selama ini begitu enci membunuh kini bermandikan darah dari belasan orang namun bau anyir yang kuat mengenyahkan semua keraguannya. Dia yakin yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah kekasihnya yang biasa karena warna matanya yang seperti bunga lavender, bukan coklat gelap.

.

"hihihihi...! xanxus..., belphegor...! Kalian datang untuk bergabung dengan mereka..?" tubuh lirina melayang dalam dekapan ratusan sulur perak berduri mendekati kedua orang yang baru sampai itu.

"scum! Kau yang melakukan ini?" xanxus sama sekali tak gentar, ia mengeluarkan kedua x gunnya dan menodongkan pada lirina yang mendekati mereka.

"lirina..., sadarlah..." Belphegor berusaha meraih lirina namun tangannya hampir putus oleh belitan sulur berduri. "Li..., ini bukan dirimu."

"hihihihi..., takut padaku?"

"scum! Aku tak takut padamu!"

"lirina..., jangan paksa aku melukaimu!" belphegor menyingkirkan poninya kesamping.

"oh..., kau sombong sekali pangeranku...! apa kau pikir bisa mengalakanku seorang diri?" senyum dingin dan pandangan mata yang kosong itu seolah mengatakan 'aku jadi begini karena kesalahanmu!' membuat storm guardian varia itu merasa sakit bagai di tusuk puluhan pisau di jantungnya.

"hei, aku hanya akan melakukannya sekali. Lumpuhkan dia dalam satu pukulan"

"baik boss, akan kucoba"

.

Xanxus menembakan flamenya beberapa kali hingga berhasil menghancurkan separuh pelindung lirina. Belphegor memafaatkan kesempatan sebelum sulur-sulur itu kembali untuk memukul tengkuk leher lirina dan membuatnya pingsan. Begitu lirina pingsan, semua sulur itu lenyap dan hanya sebuah kelereng perak kebiruan kecil yang tergeletak di sisi lirina.

.

Xanxus menghampiri ran dan memeriksanya. Ia menarik nafas lega saat tahu gadis itu hanya pingsan dan luka ringan. Belphegor menghapus darah di wajah lirina dengan sapu tangannya, wajah gadis itu kini tampak menahan sakit. Ia mengigit bibirnya yang gemetaran saat memeluk lirina yang berlumuran darah, erangan gadis itu sungguh membuatnya menyesal tak berada bersamanya saat para penyusup menculiknya.

.

"apa itu hanya darah mereka?"

"entahlah..., Bahunya kena tembak"

"cih, scum! Kita harus segera merawat mereka"

"tak kusangka boss akan langsung turun untuk menyelamatkan mereka"

"huh. Jangan membuang waktu! Kau mau dia mati kehabisan darah?"

.

Belphegor segera menggendong lirina mengikuti xanxus meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ternyata lirina dan ran dibawa ke sebuah puri tua di pinggir kota sisily. Di luar ambulans dan dan belasan mobil berbendera varia dan vongola sudah menanti mereka. Ryouhei memeriksa ran dan menyembuhkan luka di pelipisnya, tapi luka lirina parah karena ada luka dalam dan patah. Mukuro dan hibari yang juga ikut tak biasa bicara apa-apa melihat kondisi mengenaskan para penculik itu.

.

"hei, belphegor"

"ada apa boss?"

"apa kau tahu pacarmu bisa bertindak segila itu?"

"tidak..., dia tak pernah mengamuk hingga seperti itu"

"berarti jika mau dia bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah"

"..." belphegor tak menjawab, matanya terus menatap lirina.

"m..h..."

"kau sudah sadar"

"xanxus-sama? Ah? Senpai lirina?"

"sudah tak apa. Kalian sudah selamat"

"tapi..., mereka memukulinya..." mata ran sudah berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya gemetaran. "dia muntah darah..."

"s...h..., jangan menangis" xanxus memeluk ran agar dia lebih tenang. "semua sudah selesai. Aku sudah disini jadi takkan ada yang berani menganggumu"

"boss, aku akan ikut dengan ambulans"

"pergi saja"

"itu..., seperti belphegor" ran yang sudah berhenti menangis menatap kepergian orang yang tadi berdiri di sebelah xanxus.

"memang itu dia. Hanya karena poninya dibawa kesamping dan logat 'pangerannya' hilang kau tak mengenali sampah itu?"

"beda sekali dari bayanganku"

"hei, jangan terpesona pada bocah tiara itu!"

"maaf, eh. Terimakasih sudah mau menolong kami"

"huh!"  
.

.

.

Lirina yang ada di dalam ambulans terus merintih kesakitan, keringat dingin membasahi kening dan wajahnya. Ia mengingau seuatu namun belphegor tak bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas, gadis itu terus memegangi perutnya. Sesekali ia batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, belphegor tak tahu harus apa melihat kondisi itu. Ia hanya bisa terus menggenggam erat tangan lirina berharap bisa meringankan rasa sakit yang dirasakan gadis itu.

.

"kumohon jangan mati..." bisiknya putus asa.

.

Begitu tiba di rumah sakit lirina langsung masuk ruang gawat darurat, dokter mengatakan ia harus segera dioperasi karena mengalami patah tulang rusuk dan luka tembak, di tubuhnya juga banyak bekas luka bekas pukulan benda tumpul. Mukuro dan belphegor menunggu dengan tak sabar saat operasi berlangsung.

.

"apakah dia akan mati?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

"adikku takkan mati!" bentak mukuro. "dia takkan mati semudah itu!"

"adik? Apa maksudmu!" belphegor terpaku mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mukuro. "bukankah kalian sekarang pacaran? Karena itu dia tak prnah kembali ke varia dan membuang pangeran!"

"aku adalah ayah angkat adiknya. Dan lirina itu sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri"

"pangeran tak pernah dengar tentang hal itu!"

"karena kau tak mau bertanya atau mencari tahu! Yang kau lakukan hanya membuat dia makin sedih dan terluka!"

"kau pikir pangeran tak terluka dengan setiap penolakan yang dia berikan pada?"

"harusnya kau sadar dan benar-benar berubah jika ingin dia mempercayai dan menerimamu"

"..." kata-kata itu kembali tepat menusuknya di bagian yang sakit.

"memang percuma bicara dengan orang tak berguna." Mukuro menghela nafas pasrah.

"pangeran tak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan. Pangeran hanya ingin dia selamat sekarang..."

"kita akan tahu setelah dokter keluar."

.

.

.

3 jam kemudian, lampu di penanda di ruang operasi pun mati. Dokter pun keluar, mukuro segera menghampirinya. Belphegor yang sejak tadi duduk menundukkan kepalanya akhirnya menoleh dan mendekati mukuro dan dokter itu.

.

"bagaimana dia?" tanya mukuro tak sabaran.

"masa kritisnya sudah lewat, tapi mungkin ia akan tak sadaran diri sementara. Terlalu banyak luka di tubuhnya dan..."

"dan apa?"

"maaf..., kami tak bisa menyelamatkan bayi dalam kandungannya."

"ba.. bayi?" mukuro tercengang.

.

Belphegor tak bergerak di tempatnya, ia merasa habis tersambar petir dan kakinya tak memijak lantai lagi. Punggungnya menubruk tembok yang untungnya membuatnya tetap bisa berdiri walau dengan susah payah. Bayi, dia kehilangan bayi dalam kandungannya, bayi yang seharusnya menjadi anaknya bersama Lirina. Entah bagaimana belphegor yakin itu adalah anaknya, bayi yang mewarisi darahnya dan lirina. Bayi pertama mereka yang bahkan tak pernah diketahuinya ada tapi sekarang sudah tak ada lagi.

.

"dia sedang hamil, usia kandungannya sekitar 3 bulan. Kalian tidak tahu?"

"tidak..., sama sekali tidak..." mukuro menoleh pada belphegor yang masih terpaku di sampingnya. "apa kau tahu itu?"

Belphegor merasa jantungnya hampir berhenti, perlahan ia menggeleng "tidak..., dia tak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Kami terakhir kali bertemu 3... bulan lalu..." sekarang storm guardian itu makin yakin.

"pukulan keras berkali-kali mengenai perutnya sehingga membunuh janin itu. Tapi beruntung tak ada kelainan dengan rahimnya. Semoga dia masih bisa hamil lagi."

"'semoga'? jadi ada kemungkinan dia tak bisa memiliki anak lagi?" belphegor makin kalut.

"Kami tak yakin. Semua tergantung bagaimana nantinya. Kehamilan juga berhubungan erat dengan psikologisnya. Jika dia mengalami trauma berat karena keguguran ini, kemungkinan dia takkan bisa hamil lagi."

"tolong berikan kamar dan pelayanan terbaik untuknya." Mukuro menghela nafas berat.

"saya mengerti." dokter itu pun meninggalkan mereka.

"belphegor..." mukuro beralih pada belphegor yang kini bersandar lemas di tembok putih rumah sakit, berusaha tetap berdiri walau kakinya lemas.

"kenapa dia tak mengatakannya pada pangeran...?" ditutupnya wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang gemetar. "padahal itu anakku juga..."

"tenangkan dirimu!" mukuro menguncang tubuh pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. ia cukup terkejut karena belphegor tak menyebut dirinya dengan 'pangeran' seperti biasa. Sebegitu terpukulnya hingga ia melupakan kebiasaannya.

"apa dia sebegitu membenciku hingga menyembunyikan kehamilannya?" ia makin meracau, kalut, sedih, terpukul, marah.

"sudahlah! Yang penting nyawanya selamat! Kau bisa tanyakan padanya nanti!"

"entah apa dia masih mau bicara padaku atau tidak. Dia selalu mengatakan 'benci' padaku walau aku mencoba untuk menjadi laki-laki yang baik untuknya!"

"Itu adalah urusan kalian, tapi aku tak jamin byakuran akan memberikanmu kesempatan bertemu dengannya lagi"

"maksudmu dia akan ditarik dari varia?" mendengar nama pemilik rambut putih itu serasa menambah lengkap sakit hatinya. Rasanya ingin mengambil gadis itu dan membawanya pergi ke mana saja asal dia tetap berada di sisinya namun keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Jika dia melakukannya sama saja akan membunuhnya. "dia, akan dibawa pergi dari pangeran?"

"mungkin saja. Byakuran gesso dan irie shouichi takkan membiarkan lirina makin terlibat dengan dunia mafia jika nyawanya sampai terancam seperti ini"

.

Keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Terus terang mukuro agak kasihan melihat belphegor yang kini menunduk dengan suasana hati kacau, hancur. Untuk sebuah hukuman ini agaknya terlalu berat untuk guardian yang mengaku berdarah bangsawan itu karena harus merasakan beberapa pukulan sekaligus dalam hatinya. Dua orang suster mendorong sebuah tempat tidur keluar dari ruang operasi, tampak lirina terbaring di atasnya. Tak sadarkan diri dengan infus dan selang oksigen di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

.

"Rokudo mukuro..."

"Ada apa?"

"Pangeran mencintainya..."

"Aku bisa melihatnya walau sifatmu buruk."

"Lalu kenapa dia tak pernah mau menerima pangeran? Padahal saat bersamanya pangeran selalu menunjukkan betapa pangeran mencintainya tapi dia selalu mengatakan sebaiknya dan makin menjauh."

"Mungkin dia memang tak bisa menerimamu, cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan."

"meski hanya sedikit...bohong pun tak apa, paling tidak sekali saja...pangeran ingin mendengar dia berkata mencintai pangeran."

"Kau itu badai, dia awan. Jika kau sungguh mencintainya maka kejarlah dia."

"Tapi mungkin sudah terlambat..."

.

.

.

~ keesokan harinya di Vongola HQ~

.

"tsunayoshi, aku dapat rekaman kejadian di ruangan itu" mukuro memberikan sebuah rekaman pada tsuna saat ia melaporkan keadaan lirina dan ran. Semua guardian ikut melihat rekaman itu. Reborn, mammon, belphegor dan verde juga ikut melihatnya. Furi dan alice langsung pingsan saat melihat lirina mengamuk. Chrome dan lambo pucat pasi lari ke kamar mandi untuk muntah.

"hayato, hilangkan semua bukti. Mukuro, apa byakuran sudah kau kabari tentang ini?"

"sudah, dia sangat marah dan langsung membawa lirina ke kediaman gesso famiglia. Tadi shouichi irie mengembalikan cloud ring varia dan membawa yuu."

"tadi juga kulihat beberapa anak buah gesso famiglia sedang mengambil semua barang-barang milik lirina yang ada di vongola ini. Mungkin di varia HQ juga sama" yamamoto menghela nafas.

"dia pasti sangat marah pada kita" sang decimo tertunduk sedih.

"juudaime, apa lirina sudah siuman hingga byakuran membawanya?"

"tidak, sampai saat ini belum ada tanda dia akan membuka matanya. Byakuran lebih memilih merawat lirina di tepatnya agar tak bisa ditemui oleh siapapun termasuk kita"

"muh..., berarti lirina takkan kembali ke varia lagi?" mammon melirik belphegor yang semenjak tadi tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"belphegor-san, aku dengar lirina juga keguguran. Apa itu anakmu?" meski sang decimo bertanya padanya, pangeran pirang itu tetap bungkam.

"hana, kyoko dan haru bilang itu memang anak belphegor. Dia menyadari kehamilannya 3 minggu setelah ia kembali dari varia dan meminta mereka untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun" ryouhei akhirnya bicara. "katanya dia berniat membesarkan anaknya sendiri"

"kufufufu, sejak dulu lirina memang nekad. Lari dari rumah, berlatih menjadi mafia, bekerja pada varia dan vongola sekaligus, lalu kini ia mau membesarkan anak. Yah, sayangnya niatnya satu ini gagal karena kandungannya sudah keguguran"

"mungkin dia takut belphegor takkan bertangungjawab" gokudera memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

.

Belphegor meninggalkan ruang kerja vongola itu tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia membanting pintu dan pergi entah kemana dengan mobilnya. Ia merasa lengkap sudah sakit hatinya karena kekasihnya terang-terangan menolaknya hingga saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya menghela nafas, bahkan reborn dan verde hanya menggeleng melihat sikap bungkam storm guardian varia itu.

.

.

.

~03.45 am varia HQ~

.

Belphegor membuka pintu kamar lirina, seluruh ruangan itu gelap gulita. Saat ia menyalakan lampu, ia melihat semua barang milik lirina sudah tak ada. Tak tersisa satupun, namun masih tercium aroma parfum strawberry dan pengharum ruangan aroma apel yang selalu digunakan lirina. Meski sudah tak ada, dia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan lirina di kamar itu. Ia masih ingat apa saja yang lirina lakukan di setiap sudut ruangan itu. Tempat tidur dengan sprei bludru biru bersulam motif bunga krissan kuning itu terasa dingin saat ia duduk dan menyentuhnya.

.

"pangeran mencintaimu"

"_aku benci padamu!"_

"Pangeran sangat merindukanmu..."

"_jangan sentuh aku!"_

_._

_._

_._

Belphegor terdiam sesaat karena teringat pada lirina. Segala yang ia katakan selalu dibalas kebalikannya oleh lirina. Begitu dingin dan keras kepala namun juga rapuh dan mudah terluka, seperti itulah lirina yang ada dalam ingatannya. Satu-satunya yang pernah dicintainya hingga saat ini dan juga merupakan satu-satunya gadis yang menolaknya.

.

"my beloved un-cute kohai..." katanya lirih seraya mencium aroma lirina yang masih tertinggal di tempat tidur. "please, i just want hear you love me..."

"_aku benci padamu!"_

"tidak boleh"

"_aku sangat membencimu!"_

"kau tak boleh membenci pangeran!"

"_kau tak ada bedanya dengan ayahku!"_

"pangeran sungguh mencintaimu, pangeran tidak bohong...!"

"_jangan sentuh aku!"_

" kau adalah milik pangeran!"

_"kau memang tak berotak dan pembohong besar!"_

"andai kau selalu bersama pangeran, pangeran takkan butuh siapapun lagi! Pangeran hanya butuh dirimu!"

.

Semuanya terngiang saat ia meninggalkan kamar itu. Dikamarnya ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Kamarnya terasa besar dan sepi, tentu ia tahu alasannya. Selama ini dia selalu memaksa lirina tidur di kamarnya, terkadang mereka tidur bertiga bersama yuu. Di tempat tidur inilah pertama kali mereka bercinta. Dan di kamar ini juga ia meminta lirina untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Wajah cemberut selalu menghiasi kesehariannya jika sudah bersama belphegor. Sebuah senyum adalah hal yang sangat sulit di dapatkan oleh storm guardian itu dari kekasihnya, apa lagi kata cinta dan rindu yang tak pernah sekalipun terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

.

"_guarda me, e possibile leggere la tua mente attravverso gli occhi vero? (lihat aku, kau bisa membaca pikiran melalui mata kan?)" Belphegor menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajahnya kesamping dan menarik wajah lirina agar menatapnya. "lirina..., nessuno ti sostituira nel mio cuore ( lirina, takkan ada yang menggantikanmu di hatiku)"_

"_bohong! Ti odio (aku membencimu)!"_

"_aku tak peduli. Aku akan lakukan apa saja untuk mengikatmu selamanya"_

.

Apa saja. Itu benar, belphegor bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan yang dia inginkan. Dan apapun yang dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati gadis itu selalu gagal dan membuatnya makin di benci. Padahal ia begitu ingin membuatnya tersenyum, membuatnya selalu ada disisinya.

.

"_masa kritisnya sudah lewat, tapi mungkin ia akan tak sadaran diri sementara. Terlalu banyak luka di tubuhnya dan..."_

"_dan apa?"_

"_maaf, kami tak bisa menyelamatkan bayi dalam kandungannya"_

_._

Lirina mengandung anaknya namun tak sedikitpun ia diberitahu akan hal itu. Gadis itu menjauhinya dan berpikir untuk membesarkannya seorang diri. Meski itu adalah kecelakaan, ketidak sengajaan, namun dia sungguh tak menolak mendapatkan seorang anak dari gadis yang dicintainya dan kini semuanya itu tinggal mimpi. Berbagai macam penyataan dan pertanyaan yang di awali kata 'andai', 'jika', 'seharusnya' berputar memenuhi kepalanya hingga mampu memecahkan kepalanya.

.

_Did you know, it feel hurts._

_It hurts even more than when i sliced myself._

_Why… ?_

_What hell happen to me…?_

_Feel hurt so much when you not here with me._

_More than when you say hate me..._

_Must i forget you from now?_

_Forget you,_

_And back into who i am at the past?_

_Back to being Prince the Ripper._

.

"ushshishishi..." belphegor tertawa, namun suaranya tetap bergetar, dibiarkannya airmatanya keluar membasahi pipinya dan menetes ke lantai. Ia menatap foto lirina yang disimpannya di ponselnya. "someday you'll absolutely back to the prince. I swore it to make you love me, my little kitty."

.

.

.

To be continue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**

.

.

.

~Normal~

.

Pemuda bersurai putih terbangun dari tidurnya yang tampaknya tidak nyenyak beberapa malam terakhir. Garis hitam terlihat di bawah matanya, dan bibirnya pucat menandakan kondisinya yang stress berat. Tempatnya tidur bukanlah ranjangnya apa lagi kamarnya, namun ini juga bukan kamar kekasihnya. Ini adalah kamar adiknya, adik perempuan yang kini tengah terbaring koma sejak 2 minggu lalu setelah mengalami insiden penculikan. Mengalihkan panadangannya ke sisi lain tempat tidur, menemukan sesosok gadis mungil berambut hitam masih terbaring lemah tak bergerak. Selang infus tertancap di lengan kanannya dan alat bantu pernafasan masih terpasang di mulut dan hidungnya. Luka-luka di tubuh gadis itu tampak sudah makin tak berbekas berkat Shouchi Irie yang merawatnya tiap malam.

.

Adiknya, Lirina Idniktha Gesso, Cloud Guardian Varia mungkin bisa dibilang mantan karena Varia Cloud Ring telah dikembalikan oleh Shouichi Irie pada Xanxus. Tubuh mungilnya tak bergerak selain dadanya yang naik turun secara teratur untuk bernafas yang menandakan dia masih hidup meski hampir tak beda dengan mayat. Keadaan ini mengingatkannya ketika gadis itu masih berusia 16 tahun, keadaannya persis sama dengan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Namun satu yang belum membuatnya tenang, sekalipun gadis itu belum menunjukkan tanda akan membuka mata. Gadis kecil yang sangat keras kepala dan selalu menentang semua perintahnya. 6 tahun lalu saat tak sengaja menabrak gadis itu dalam perjalanan pulang ke markas Gesso famiglia di Jepang gadis itu pun sempat koma hampir 2 bulan lamanya dan di tambah matanya juga sempat buta.

.

Sejak gadis kecil itu memilih membuang rumah, sekolah serta teman-temannya dan masuk ke dunia mafia yang kejam, Byakuran berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga gadis kecil itu. keputusan mengangkatnya menjadi adiknya memang sempat ditentang, tapi toh akhirnya semua orang bisa menerimanya bahkan gadis kecil itu menarik perhatian beberapa keluarga mafia terkemuka untuk merekrutnya menjadi anggota mereka. Tak terkecuali Vongola, Varia dan Cavallone yang tertarik dengan kemampuan langkanya yang bisa menguasai 5 tipe api sekaligus.

.

"Lirina..., …apa kau akan terus begini?" Meski menyentuh wajahnya, menggengam tangannya, tak ada reaksi apapun dari gadis itu. "Seandainya aku tak menyembuhkan matamu saat itu, mungkin takkan jadi begini..." Sungguh dia menyesali membiarkan gadis itu berlatih di bawah bimbingan arcobaleno terkuat Reborn dan Colonello. Membiarkan Uni memperkenalkan gadis ini pada keluarga mafia lain. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah membiarkannya masuk ke Varia.

.

Beberapa maid masuk ke kamar membawa sebuah troli berisi air hangat, pakaian untuk Lirina dan juga untuknya. Shouichi Irie pun datang sambil mengapit beberapa map, tersenyum simpul pada atasannya yang masih saja duduk di samping Lirina.

.

"Byakuran-san, sebaiknya kau segera bersiap. Hari ini ada rapat dengan beberapa famiglia yang ..."

"Tak bisakah dibatalkan? Paling tidak diundur sehari saja"

"Maaf, itu tak bisa dilakukan"

"Maaf tuan-tuan, kami akan membersihkan tubuh nona Lirina. Bisakah anda keluar?"

"..." Byakuran melangkahkan kakinya keluar diikuti oleh Shouichi.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi Lirina itu kuat. Dia pasti akan segera siuman."

"Bisa-bisanya kau menyuruhku tenang? Adikku hampir mati karena melindungi juniornya Foundation, tubuhnya luka di sana sini, patah tulang dan... dia..., dia... hamil... karena perbuatan pangeran tak jelas itu! Lalu sekarang? Dia pulang dalam keadaan begini setelah keguguran dan kau masih menyuruhku tenang?" bentak Byakuran, emosinya makin kacau.

"Kau pikir aku tidak marah?" Keduanya bertatapan dengan aura seakan ingin menelan semua yang mendekati mereka saat ini. Mata Shouichi berkilat marah, tangannya terkepal hingga buku kukunya memutih namun sayangnya Byakuran tak memperhatikan.

"Mana aku tahu! Kau selalu saja memaksaku bekerja saat aku ingin bersamanya. Bahkan melarangku menemuinya, apa itu bisa disebut perhatian?"

"Berhentilah memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak. Dia sudah dewasa bukan anak umur belasan lagi, dia berhak menentukan dengan siapa dia berhubungan-"

"BUKAN BERARTI DIA BOLEH MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN MANUSIA TAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ITU!" Teriakan penuh kemarahan memenuhi kamar Byakuran. Beberapa guci dan vas bunga yang menghiasi kamar itu pecah berantakan.

"Tolong kendalikan emosimu sebelum kehilangan kontrol dan menghancurkan tempat ini"

"Pergilah Shouchi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Jika aku pergi, kau akan..."

"PERGI!"

"..." Shouchi masih tetap di tepatnya, tak peduli pada ledakan kekuatan Byakuran yang memenuhi ruangan itu dan melukai beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Ah! Maaf kan aku Shou-chan!" Byakuran menatap Shouichi dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil. Sudah lebih tenang sekarang?"

"Maaf..." Byakuran membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu pemuda berambut merah itu "Aku malah melukaimu yang tidak bersalah."

"Hihihi..." Entah kenapa pemuda berambut merah itu malah tertawa kecil, membuat Byakuran jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kau ini kenapa? Berubah jadi _Maso_?"

"Enak saja, bukan begitu! Hanya saja aku jadi ingat Lirina, kebiasaan kalian ngamuk dan minta maaf secara spontan itu sungguh mirip."

"Tentu saja, aku yang membesarkan dan melatihnya, dia juga adikku! Wajar saja kami mirip!"

"Kenapa kau selalu menekankan pada kata adik itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau menyukai Lirina? Sejak pertama kali kita menemukannya, kau tak pernah meninggalkannya sendiri. Kau selalu membawanya bersamamu kemana pun."

.

.

~Byakuran pov~

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali mendengar kata-kata pemuda yang ada di hadapanku ini. Perhatianku pada Lirina dianggap terlalu berlebihan? Apa karena kami tak punya hubungan darah? Tak bolehkah kita memberikan perhatian pada lawan jenis tanpa memikirkan apa kah kita mencintainya? Bagaimana pun juga, gadis itu adalah satu-satunya manusia yang memiliki darah penjelajah dimensi sepertiku. Masih begitu muda, bahkan belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya dengan baik namun suatu saat dia akan menyadarinya dan menjadi sepertiku.

.

"Shou-chan, kau tak suka aku membawa Lirina kembali kemari?"

"B-bukan begitu! Hanya saja, tidakkah kau berpikir kalau-" Shouichi tampak bingung, dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau cemburu?" Entah kenapa hal seperti itu melintas di kepalaku.

"Apa? A-adu..h!" Wajahnya memerah, tiba-tiba dia memeluk perutnya sendiri. Selalu begitu setiap dia bingung atau stress. "U-untuk apa aku cemburu?"

"Karena kau menyukai salah satu dari kami?"

"Eh? A-ADU-DUH...!" Sepertinya sakit perutnya tambah parah.

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berjongkok di lantai dengan ekpresi yang menurutku malah terlihat lucu. Oke, aku tahu kalian akan berpikir aku kejam karena tertawa melihat Shou-chan kesakitan begitu.

.

"Baiklah, aku takkan tanya lagi. Tenangkan dirimu." Kuulurkan tanganku, membantunya berdiri. Mendudukkannya di tempat tidur, wajahnya masih saja tertunduk dan merah padam bagai Cerry. Jika reaksinya seperti ini, berarti dia memang memiliki perasaan khusus padaku atau Lirina kan? Shou-chan bukanlah tipe yang bisa berbohong dengan baik, sejenius apapun dirinya.

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

"Sudah baikan?"

"I-iya..."

"Lalu, hari ini aku harus bertemu dengan siapa saja?"

"Eh..., itu... 1 jam lagi dengan kepala keluarga Gestro Famiglia, setelah itu siangnya akan ada kunjungan dari Decimo Cavalonne"

"Dino Cavalonne? Aku rasa dia bukan datang untuk membicarakan soal famiglia. Baiklah, ambilkan seragamku yang lain"

.

Meski dengan langkah yang agak sempoyongan, Shouichi Irie melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah lemari coklat besar yang ada di dekatnya. Puluhan pasang pakaian terjejer di dalamnya. Dia meraih sebuah kemeja putih dan celana panjang putih lalu meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Selama Byakuran mandi, dia menyiapkan teh lalu menata sarapan berupa _mix sandwich_ di atas piring kecil.

.

Pandangan pemuda itu menyapu tiap sudut kamar, menghela nafas. Dipanggilnya beberapa pelayan agar membersihkan kamar dan mengganti barang- barang yang rusak setelah mereka pergi.

.

.

Gestro famiglia, merupakan salah satu famiglia kecil yang menjalin hubungan kerjasama dengan Vongola, Cavalonne dan Gesso juga beberapa famiglia lain yang cukup terpandang di Italia. Famiglia itu punya semacam usaha sampingan dalam jual beli permata dan logam mulia. Kali ini kepala keluarga itu khusus datang menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang entah apa isinya pada Byakuran.

.

Shouichi menunggu di luar ruangan, sesekali memandang keluar jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke halaman depan gesso famiglia. Biasanya saat Lirina pulang ke HQ, gadis itu akan menghabiskan waktunya di taman bersama para Guardian Byakuran terutama Bluebell dan Daisy. Kedua guardian termuda ini suka pada Lirina yang menurut mereka mirip dengan Byakuran. Awalnya Bluebell selalu mengira Lirina itu merebut Byakuran, tapi lama kelamaan anak perempuan itu malah dengan sendirinya mengikuti Lirina dan paling menunggu kedatangan gadis berambut hitam itu.

.

"Ini adalah apa yang anda pesan dari saya. Semua sesuai dengan permintaan hingga ke detailnya"

"Bagus, ini memang mirip dengan yang dulu."

"Boleh saya tahu, siapa yang ingin anda berikan?"

"Untuk dua orang yang penting bagiku."

"Dua? Wah, tak tanggung- tanggung ingin memikat 2 perempuan sekaligus."

"Ehem, satunya laki-laki..."

"..." Kepala keluarga itu terhenyak. Mereka tak melanjutkan pembicaraan karena pria tua itu segera minta diri untuk pulang. Byakuran cekikikan melihat orang itu salah tingkah setelah pembicaraan mereka.

.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai pak tua itu salah tingkah sampai tak bisa jalan dengan benar." Tanya Shouichi tanpa menyembunyikan rasa herannya.

"Fufufufufu..., rahasia!"

"Dasar!"

.

.

Setelah itu, Byakuran kembali bergumul (?) dengan tumpukan dokumen dan laporan. Shouichi dan Kikyo juga ikut sibuk membantu atasannya itu mengerjakan tumpukan kertas yang tak pernah selesai di kerjakan tiap hari itu. Sesekali Shouichi melirik kotak kayu hitam dengan ornamen Bunga Tulip Putih dan Orchid Ungu yang dibawa oleh Byakuran. Dia penasaran apa isinya dan untuk apa Byakuran memesannya. Tak terasa jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Kikyo meminta para pelayan membawakan makan siang untuk atasan mereka, Kikyo kembali membawa pesan bahwa Decimo Cavalonne Famiglia akan tiba sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

"Lama tak jumpa Dino Cavalone." Sapa Byakuran saat melihat laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata hazel turun dari mobil sport merah.

"Iya, aku rasa tak perlu lagi mengatakan sebab kedatanganku kesini"

"Fufufu, kau sangat perhatian. Tapi kau tentu tak lupa kalau aku melarang siapapun menemui Lirina." Dino tak bergeming diberi tatapan tajam oleh Byakuran, sang Decimo Cavallone masih berusaha melunakkan hati Primo Gesso yang sangat over protective jika menyangkut adiknya.

"Kali ini saja, tolong buat pengecualian. Aku membawa beberapa orang yang sangat ingin menemuinya."

"Jika itu adalah Belphegor, aku rasa cukup sampai di sini saja pembicaraan kita dan silakan pergi!" Byakuran tampaknya sudah mulai marah, Dino menghela nafas dan kini beralih menatap Shouichi yang juga menggeleng padanya.

"Maaf Dino-san. Aku rasa percuma anda menemui Lirina sekarang." Tangan kanan pemimpin Gesso tersebut memberi senyum tipis ketika tahu maksud tatapan dari pemilik gelar Haneuma.

"Bawa pergi siapapun yang kau bawa! Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun menemui adikku!"

"Tolonglah. Kali ini saja, kami sangat khawatir padanya. Semua yang ada di Vongola dan Varia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya"

"Dia masih koma sampai sekarang! Kau puas?"

"Masih belum sadar?" Pintu salah satu mobil terbuka, seorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan pemuda pirang dengan mantel Varia mendekati ketiga orang yang sedang bersitegang. Mereka adalah Belphegor dan Fran.

.

.

.

"Byakuran-san, tolong ijinkan kami menemuinya walau hanya sebentar."

"Fran, aku tahu kau dekat dengan Lirina, tapi aku sudah bilang pada kalian kan?"

"Tolonglah, kami bahkan tak sempat melihat keadaannya karena Byakuran-san membawanya dengan tiba-tiba."

"Dia bukan anggota Varia lagi, kalian tak perlu memikirkannya keadaannya lagi."

.

Byakuran tak memperdulikan Fran, boss Gesso Famiglia itu menatap Belphegor yang tak membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Storm Guardian Varia itu diam seribu bahasa, tangannya mengepal saat mendengar penolakan dari Byakuran. Ketika Lirina masih bergabung di Varia saja dia sudah sulit menemui juniornya itu karena selalu hampir tak ada di Varia -kecuali baru selesai menjalankan misi- apa lagi kini gadis itu ada dalam areal Gesso yang notabene merupakan Famiglia asalnya.

.

"Jika sudah tak ada urusan, aku permisi. Pekerjaanku masih banyak!" Tanpa menoleh lagi, Byakuran meninggalkan halaman depan dan kembali ke kantornya.

"Shouichi-san..."

"Aku tak mung-"

"Aku mohon!"

"Belphegor-san?"

"Kumohon sebentar saja! Ijinkan pangeran menemuinya!" Seorang Belphegor alias Prince The Ripper memohon? Fran yang pertama mengira kupingnya agak rusak antara yakin dan tidak dia mendengar Belphegor mengatakan kata 'mohon' bahkan sampai 2 kali! "Sekali ini saja, setelah itu pangeran takkan muncul lagi dihadapan kalian."

"Aku akan coba tanya sekali lagi pada Byakuran. Silakan tunggu di dalam."

.

.

.

"Shou-chan, jika kau masih berusaha membujukku agar mengijinkan mereka bertemu, lupakan saja!" Baru saja masuk ke kantor Byakuran dan belum sempat Shouichi bertanya, Byakuran sudah lebih dulu menjawab isi pikirannya.

"Byakuran…"

"Apa kau harus ke dokter THT?" Nada bicaranya kali ini terdengar agak kasar.

"Jangan keras kepala, hanya karena dia sedang koma kau malah mengisolasinya. Jika dia sadar nanti kau pasti akan ditentang lagi habis-habisan"

"Itu urusan nanti."

"Byakuran-san, siapa tahu setelah membiarkan mereka bertemu Lirina akan segera sadar." Shouichi terus berusaha membujuk kekasihnya yang keras kepala.

"_Non-sense_! Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" (sebenarnya dalam ilmu kedokteran ada yang begitu namun itu juga tak selalu berhasil.)

"Paling tidak kita harus coba. Jika dia koma lebih lama dari ini, tubuhnya pasti lumpuh lagi seperti dulu."

"Aku heran kenapa kau begitu ngotot?" Byakuran menggebrak mejanya. "Memangnya akan yang berubah jika mereka menemuinya? Apa lagi si pirang sialan itu!"

"Jika dia tak mencintai Lirina, tak mungkin dia sampai datang kemari dan memohon padaku agar bisa bertemu sampai 2 kali."

"Huh, lidah itu tak bertulang. Mereka bisa mengatakan apa saja." Mencintai? Jika Belphegor memang mencintai adiknya seharusnya dia tak bersenang-senang dengan perempuan lain sementara kekasihnya sibuk bekerja dan tak kembali ke Varia. Dia bahkan tak berniat mencari kekasihnya atau sekadar bertanya akan keadaaannya lewat telepon. Si pirang tak tahu saat adiknya sedang hamil muda, padahal dalam keadaan itu yang justru sangat membutuhkan perhatian dari kekasihnya. Di saat seperti itu justru sang Skylark dan Furie yang selalu , Byakuran tahu segalanya meski adiknya tak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Byakuran! Tolonglah, paling tidak biarkan mereka bertemu. Bukankah dokter menyarankan agar dia sering di ajak ngobrol oleh orang-orang yang dekat dengannya?"

"Dia tak butuh mereka!"

"Aku akan menerima hukuman darimu jika kau mau mengijinkan mereka bertemu."

"Kau akan menyesal karena mengatakannya Shouichi..., kau tahu kan aku orang macam apa?"

"Ukh..., aku tahu. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku mengenalmu." Kekasihnya yang bersurai merah menatapnya meski terlihat sedikit gentar dengan senyum Byakuran saat ini.

"Fufufufufu, kau berhasil membujukku dengan tawaran yang cukup menarik."

.

.

"Byakuran mengijinkan kalian menemuinya, tapi tolong masuklah satu-persatu."

"Kalian saja duluan Fran, Belphegor, aku masih ingin bicara dengan Irie-san dan Byakuran."

"Pangeran akan masuk nanti."

"Kenapa bukan Bel-senpai saja duluan?"

"Masuk saja duluan kodok!" Belphegor sudah siap menancapkan selusin pisau pada Fran.

"Ukh, baiklah senpai..."

.

.

~Fran~

.

Meski agak heran, aku akhirnya masuk lebih dulu. Kenapa Bel-senpai tak ingin masuk lebih dulu? Apa dia tak ingin segera menemuinya? Padahal selama ini dia selalu mengurung diri di kamar bekas Lirina, bahkan tak pernah menyentuh makanan kesukaannya. Seperti ingin mati saja. Apa lagi saat melihat bayi di film atau televisi, auranya langsung suram! Bahkan bicara dengan Mammon pun dia tak mau walau illusionis seniorku itu memakai wujud dewasanya.

.

Sekitar kemarin siang, Dino Cavalone datang ke markas Varia untuk menemui boss Xanxus. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, dia sempat agak bersitegang dengan boss dan Squalo taichou. Saat keluar dari kantor boss, Decimo Cavalone itu berkata

.

"Apapun resikonya aku akan tetap ke tempat Byakuran!"

.

Tepat saat itu Bel-senpai ada di dekat sana dan mendengarnya, jadilah Dino Cavalone di paksa agar membawanya juga. Aku pun ikut karena penasaran dengan keadaan Cloud Guardian kami.

.

Kamar Lirina sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari pada kamar kami di Varia. Ranjang ukuran king size dengan kanopi dengan ukiran gaya asia ada di tengah ruangan itu. Meski tirai tempat tidur itu tertutup, aku bisa melihat seseorang tertidur disana. Sebuah alat bantu pernafasan, gantungan berisi infus, alat pendeteksi detak jantung, dan beberapa tabung oksigen besar ada di samping tempat tidur.

.

Perlahan kusingkap tirai itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ternyata masih ada satu orang lagi di tempat tidur. Anak perempuan berambut biru muda terang itu bangun dan menatapku dengan pandangan menantang. Dia adalah salah satu dari Guardian Gesso Famiglia.

.

"Siapa kau? Seenaknya masuk kamar ini!"

"Kau lupa padaku he? Ikan bodoh." Aku lupa namanya, tapi aku ingat dia adalah Rain Guardian Gesso.

"AH! Kau kodok bodoh anggota Varia?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak berisik?"

"Ups! Byakuran bisa marah kalau tahu aku menyelinap kesini! Hei kodok, awas kau apa-apakan dia!" Anak itu melompat keluar dari jendela setelah mengancamku, anak aneh.

"Hm..., putri duyung berisik, siapa namanya ya? Bel... Bluebell? Namanya mirip Bel-senpai"

.

Lirina tetap tak bereaksi dengan keributan tadi. Matanya tertutup rapat, wajahnya pucat. Hanya suara dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang mengisi kamar itu. Biasanya aku selalu melihatnya sibuk melakukan ini itu namun yang kulihat sekarang sungguh menyakitkan karena dia bahkan tak bisa merespon apapun disekitarnya.

.

"Aku datang menemuimu...kak…" Aku duduk di sampingnya, tangannya yang kugenggam dingin sekali. Tak ada tanda dia akan membalas genggamanku. Dia sering memintaku agar memanggilnya kakak, bukan senior namun aku tak pernah mau melakukannya.

.

"Hey kak, kenapa kau belum bangun? Apa tidak bosan tidur terus?" Apapun yang katakan tak ada reaksi darinya.

.

Sejak dia bergabung di Varia, Lirina selalu melindungiku baik saat misi maupun saat Bel-senpai melempariku dengan pisau. Meski tubuhnya kini lebih kecil dariku, setiap kali dia ada di dekatku aku merasa nyaman.

.

"Kak..., tolong buka matamu dan kembalilah pada kami..."

.

~Belphegor~

.

Bocah kodok itu keluar dari kamar dengan mata agak merah, apa dia menangis? Seburuk apakah keadaan kucing hitam kecil itu hingga dia mau menangis?

.

"Senpai, kau ingin masuk sekarang?"

"Baiklah, hilangkan dulu wajah cengengmu kodok!"

"Mana Dino-san?"

"Masih menemui si uban itu bersama si kacamata berambut merah itu!"

"Hm..., aku akan menunggu di sini" Fran bersandar di dinding yang bercat putih sambil menghapus cairan bening yang hampir meleleh ke pipinya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis dan kehilangan ekspresi datarnya.

.

.

.

Kamar yang besar yang bercat putih namun isinya sangat mencerminkan pemiliknya yang selalu bersikap berlawanan dari penampilan luarnya. Suara dari alat pendeteksi jantung, aroma alkohol dan obat serta tabung besar oksigen yang berjajar di dekat tempat tidur membuat kamar itu lebih mirip kamar di rumah sakit. Tabung infus tergantung di sisi tempat tidur tinggal separuh penuh, menetes perlahan melalui selang kecil yang dihubungkan dengan sebuah jarum yang ditancapkan di lengan kanannya. Rambut hitam dan panjang miliknya sedikit keluar dari tempat tidur, terurai hingga ke lantai marmer berwarna hijau tua dengan bercak kemerahan.

.

Di atas tempat tidur besar dia terbaring bagai boneka yang tak bernyawa. Dadanya bergerak pelan, bernafas melalui masker oksigen yang menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Wajahnya pucat juga agak sembab dan bengkak, pasti karena terus tertidur dan tak kena sinar matahari.

.

"Tadinya kupikir kau akan kembali pada pangeran tapi jika seperti ini..., kau bahkan tak bisa membuka mata hanya untuk sekadar memarahi pangeran."

.

Kusentuh wajahnya, terasa dingin namun tetap lembut, masih sama saat terakhir kali aku menyentuhnya. Kelereng perak yang selalu digunakannya kuletakkan di samping bantalnya. Benda kecil nan aneh itu terjatuh saat peristiwa itu dan terus ada bersamaku.

.

"Andaikan kau mengatakannya pada pangeran, kau dan bayi itu pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kenapa begitu sulit membuatmu untuk berada di sisi pangeran dan mencintai pangeran?" Aku tak berharap dia akan membuka matanya saat ini, jika itu sampai terjadi mungkin dia akan lari lagi dariku. "Pangeran tak pernah ingin mempermainkanmu, pa- ukh... aku..., aku sungguh menginginkanmu dan juga bayi itu."

.

Aku akui semua karena kebodohanku yang tak pernah bisa membuatnya percaya padaku. Dia bukan tipe gadis yang biasa ada di dunia mafia, dia tidak tertarik pada uang, perhiasan atau hadiah, status dan juga wajah tampan, dia lebih tertarik pada pria kuat. Jika Cloud Guardian Vongola tertarik padanya, mungkin mereka akan jadi pasangan yang sangat cocok. Walau tak menyadarinya saat mereka bersama ada satu harmoni aneh yang membuat Cloud Guardian Vongola yang terkenal berhati dingin bisa berekpresi yang lembut dan natural. Siapapun takkan percaya mereka hanya sekedar sahabat apa lagi mereka sudah kenal lama sebelum kucing hitam ini bergabung dalam Vongola dan Varia.

.

Sebulan pertama setelah apa yang kulakukan malam itu aku masih menunggunya kembali ke Varia. Setiap hari aku tak pernah membiarkan ponselku mati dan jauh dariku hanya untuk menunggunya menghubungiku. Aku tak punya keberanian untuk bicara padanya setelah melukainya. Hanya menunggu sambil menyesali perbuatanku saat itu.

.

Hingga bulan ke 2 aku mulai bosan dan menyibukkan diri dengan misi. Menginjak bulan ke 3 aku kembali meladeni ajakan para perempuan yang dulu sering kencan denganku tapi tak satupun dari mereka bisa membuatku melupakannya walau hanya semenit. Meski para wanita itu berusaha menggodaku agar tidur dengan mereka, tak satupun bisa membuatku bergairah sehingga mereka kutinggalkan begitu saja saat sedang berhubungan. Secara tidak langsung meski tak ada di dekatku, gadis ini telah mengikatku sehingga tak bisa berhubungan lagi dengan perempuan lain seperti dulu.

.

"Pangeran mohon, buka matamu. Pangeran janji akan menjadi lebih baik dan kali ini pangeran takkan mengingkarinya. Pangeran tak bohong, pangeran sangat mencintaimu..."

.

Tuhan, apakah kau memang ada? Ini mungkin pertama kalinya aku menyebut namamu, mungkinkah kau akan mengabulkan permohonanku? Aku takkan minta banyak, yang ingin kuminta darimu hanya buat dia sadar dan sehat kembali. Meski harus melepaskannya pada orang lain, itu tak lebih menyakitkan dibanding melihatnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

~Normal pov~

.

"Bel-senpai, maaf menganggu."

"Ada apa kodok?"

"Squalo taichou tadi menelponku, katanya kita harus segera kembali ke kastil karena ada misi besok"

"..."

"Senpai?"

"Baiklah, kita kembali."

"Aku akan tinggalkan pesan pada anak buah Dino-san yang lain."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ha...h, apa sungguh separah itu keadaannya?"

"Kau bisa lihat nanti Cavalone, buat apa aku bohong padamu?" Dino Cavalone duduk di sofa putih besar sambil bertopang dagu sambil membaca hasil pemeriksaan Lirina. Tak ada yang salah dalam laporan itu, bahkan keadaan tubuhnya sudah 80% pulih setelah setiap hari diterapi menggunakan Sun Weapon Box namun apa yang membuatnya tak membuka mata hingga sekarang? Itulah yang masih membuat mereka bertanya-tanya.

.

"Hum, apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter lain?"

"Kau pikir aku tak sanggup membayar dokter terbaik di dunia?" Deathglare dari pemilik surai albino membuat sang Bucking Bronco menelan ludah.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku. Aku kan kenal dia sejak 5 tahun lalu wajar kan jika aku juga khawatir?" jawabnya bingung.

"Dino-san, kami merawat dia dengan semua fasilitas terbaik jadi anda tak perlu khawatir."

"Apa kalian sudah mencoba memanggil Shamal?"

"Kami sudah memanggilnya beberapa hari yang lalu tapi hasilnya sama. Sepertinya secara psikologis Lirina sendirilah yang menolak untuk bangun, itu katanya"

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kegugurannya?"

"Mungkin-"

.

Sesosok laki-laki pirang memasuki ruangan memotong kata-kata Shouichi, laki-laki itu menatap ketiga orang yang ada di dalam dengan tatapan agak mengantuk. Di mulutnya tampak 2 batang permen loli yang dikulumnya sekaligus.

.

"Ho? Ada apa ini? Dari koridor tadi aku dengar suara ramai."

"Spanner."

"Yo, Byakuran, Shouichi. Maaf aku telat datang." Spanner merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan permen lain lalu mengulumnya.

"Tak apa, kau kan selalu sibuk dengan Gianini-san" Pemuda berambut merah itu menuangkan teh ke cangkir lain untuk temannya yang baru saja datang itu.

"Terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong tadi aku lihat 2 anggota Varia pergi dengan diantar salah satu mobil milik Cavalone."

"Huh, baguslah si pirang berengsek itu sudah pergi! Aku benci orang berambut pirang!" Byakuran mendengus kesal.

"Eh? Halo...? Aku juga pirang lho?" Dino angkat telunjuk, begitu pula dengan Spanner.

"Aku tak punya urusan dengan kuda jingkrak! Kau pengecualian, Spanner."

"Huwe...h? Kau ini selalu saja sinis padaku!" Dino merasa bagai dianak tirikan oleh sang Don Gesso Famiglia.

"Karena kau itu menyebalkan, sok perhatian, bodoh, ceroboh, bla,bla,bla,bla!" Byakuran mencerocos mengatai semua sifat minus dari Decimo Cavallone.

"Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla! Aku tak dengar, aku tak dengar, tak dengar!" Dino menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat lalu melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan kantor Byakuran, membiarkan boss Gesso Famiglia itu mengoceh sendiri. Shouichi Irie dan Spanner berface palm ria melihat tingkah konyol kedua Don Famiglia itu. Tapi di depan pintu keluar, meski sudah memutar kenop, pintu besar itu sama sekali tak terbuka.

.

"Hei, pintunya terkunci!"

"Eh?" Shouichi menghampiri laki-laki pirang itu dan memeriksa pintu "Ehem, Dino-san... kalau dari dalam pintunya harus di tarik, bukan di dorong..."

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

"Eh..., maaf... aku lupa! A... ahahahaha! Permisi!" Dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu, Don Cavalone itu keluar ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Disaat ia ingin bersikap keren, sekali lagi sikap cerobohnya menghancurkan semuanya.

"Dasar pemimpin tak berguna" Byyakuran yang tadinya kesal kini cekikikan melihat kebodohan Dino.

"Byakuran, kau terkadang juga suka melakukan hal bodoh lho!" Spanner mengintrupsi.

"Hei, aku kan tak pernah salah melakukan hal sepele begitu, iya kan Shou-chan?"

"Tidak juga..." kekasih sekaligus tangan kanannya itu tampak tak ingin membelanya kali ini.

"..."

"Khu-hahahaha! Tak ada yang membelamu!"

"Duo sahabat tak guna!"

.

.

.

"Huh! Dasar Byakuran, sombongnya tak pernah hil- WHUAH!" Tak sengaja Decimo Cavalone itu tersandung kakinya sendiri "Adu~h! Susah juga kalau Cuma sendiri"

.

Perlahan laki-laki bermata Hazel itu menengok kedalam kamar Lirina, kosong. Tak ada seorang pun meski hanya seorang pelayan yang seharusnya menjaga Lirina.

.

"Kenapa tak ada orang? Payah!" Dino mendekati tempat tidur "Wah, ternyata kondisinya lebih buruk dari yang ku-"

"U...h..."

"Hah? Lirina?" Dino mengerjapkan matanya, menajamkan pendengarannya berharap dia tak salah dengar.

.

~Dino~

.

"K...h...!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lirina? Hei, siapa saja! Cepat kemari!" Tak kusangka dia akan siuman, atau mungkin hanya sekadar kesakitan?

.

Tak berapa lama, beberapa maid datang bersama dokter menyusul beberapa saat kemudian Irie Shouichi, Byakuran dan Spanner. Lirina masih saja merintih, samar-samar aku seperti mendengarnya memanggil seseorang tapi entah siapa. Lirina menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. meski agak gemetar dia masih bisa membuat jari tanganku agak sakit. Apa yang dilihatnya dalam tidurnya hingga tampak gelisah dan sedih? Byakuran tak memintaku melepaskan tangan itu, dia dan Shouichi Irie sibuk menggunakan Sun Weapon Box pada Lirina. Membuat sekujur tubuh gadis mungil berambut hitam panjang itu diselimuti Sun Flame.

.

~Lirina~

.

Gelap, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Bahkan aku tidak dapat merasakan tangan dan kakiku. Seluruh tubuhku sakit, aku di mana? Kenapa tak ada siapapun? Aku bahkan tak bisa bicara! Tak sedikit pun suara keluar dari mulutku sekeras apapun aku mencoba.

.

'Aku ingin keluar dari sini! siapa saja, tolong aku! Bawa aku pergi dari tempat aneh itu!'

"Lirina..." Byakuran?

.

"...apa kau akan terus begini?"

'Aku tak tahu! Seandainya aku tahu caranya kembali padamu, kak!'

.

"Kak..., tolong buka matamu dan kembalilah pada kami..." Kali ini suara Fran?

.

"Pangeran mohon, buka matamu..." Kenapa ada Belphegor juga? Buat apa dia ada di sini? Dadaku terasa terbakar mendengar suara Belphegor, untuk apa dia cari muka menghawatirkanku?

.

'Dimana mereka? Kenapa hanya suaranya yang kedengaran?'

"Hey kakak, kau ingin keluar dari sini?"

.

Siapa? 2 buah cahaya putih mendekat padaku. Bukan, itu bukan cahaya, itu roh manusia. Kenapa ada 2 roh yang tak kukenal di sini? Seluruh tubuh mereka putih tembus pandang, wajahnya tak terlihat. Yang satunya roh anak-anak, dan satunya mungkin masih bayi.

.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku akan membawamu kembali pada mereka" anak itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

'Kenapa kalian menolongku? Kita bahkan belum mengenal.'

"Kau sudah membantuku bertemu kembali dengan keluargaku"

'Oh, hantu kecil di danau itu? Lalu yang ini siapa? Temanmu?' akhirnya aku memberanikan diri menyambut uluran tangan mereka.

"Kalian saling kenal kok. Hanya belum berjodoh"

'Maksudnya?'

.

Mereka menarik tanganku, membawaku makin makin mendekati suara-suara yang terus memanggilku.

.

"Nah, ini tempatnya, kita berpisah di sini!" katanya.

'Kalian sudah akan pergi?'

"Iya, kami hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dan terimakasih atas pertolongan kakak saat itu."

'Aku yang berterimakasih, jika tidak aku mungkin terus ada di sana tanpa bisa bergerak.'

"Sampai jumpa lagi, kak! Hei adik kecil, kau tak mau mengucapkan sesuatu?" Bayi itu tampak ragu, namun perlahan dia melayang mendekatiku, membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku. Tanganku reflek terangkat mendekap dan membelai roh itu, mengecup tengah dahi mungilnya.

.

'Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Jika kau masih hidup, pasti akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis...' aku bisa melihat senyum manis tersungging dibibir mungilnya. Kedua roh kecil itu mulai lenyap, bayi kecil itu memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibirku sesaat sebelum dia lenyap.

.

"Tolong jangan membenci papa lagi, selamat tinggal…mama..." bisiknya

'Ma-mama?'

.

Dia memanggilku mama? Seketika dadaku bergemuruh, perasaanku jadi tak karuan. Sakit, bingung, sedih, di sekelilingku menjadi sangat menyilaukan. Roh kecil itu sudah benar-benar lenyap dari hadapanku.

.

'TUNGGU! Kumohon kembalilah padaku!'

.

.

.

"Lirina..."

.

Ada yang memanggilku, siapa? Orang itu menggenggam tanganku, tangan yang besar dan hangat. Mataku masih buram, tapi aku bisa melihat sosok berambut pirang di sampingku.

.

"Bel..."

"Ah, maaf. Ini aku" Bukan Belphegor, itu Dino Cavallone. Kenapa dia ada di- tunggu, aku di mana? Kamar besar dan putih, rumah sakit atau ini kamarku di Gesso Famiglia kah?

"Kau benar-benar sadar kali ini kan?"

.

2 orang laki-laki berambut putih dan merah juga seorang lagi yang berambut pirang yang mengemut permen loli menghampiri kami. Dino melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan kedua orang itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur sementara si pirang yang sedang mengeluarkan permen baru dari sakunya duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidurku. Byakuran, Shouichi Irie dan Spanner, sekarang aku yakin dimana aku berada karena ketiga kakak angkatku ada di sampingku. Jika sampai mereka berkumpul berarti telah terjadi sesuatu padaku yang membuatku harus berada di tempat ini lagi.

.

.

.

~Normal pov~

.

"Byakuran-nii, kak Spanner, Shouichi-nii" Perlahan gadis itu mengenali ketiga orang yang ada di dekatnya.

"Positif, sudah sadar..." Spanner menarik nafas lega. Mata gadis itu menerawang ke seluruh kamar, terlihat ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya.

"Tadi... aku seperti mendengar suara Fran dan Bel-"

"Kau hanya berkhayal!" Yang berambut putih segera memotong kata-kata gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Tapi..."

"Kau istirahat saja. Tubuhmu masih lemah." Perlahan Shouichi Irie membelai lembut puncak kepala Lirina. Byakuran melarangnya mengatakan kedatangan duo Varia itu pada Lirina sebelum masuk kamar tadi.

"Shouichi-nii..." Lirina menggenggam erat ujung lengan baju Shouichi.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada bayiku...?"

"..." Semuanya terhenyak, tak sanggup bicara.

"Byakuran-nii…"

"..."

"Apa bayiku meninggal?"

.

Keempat laki-laki itu tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa agar gadis itu tak makin terluka. Meski dia menyentuh perutnya, tak ada lagi kehidupan yang tadinya sedang tumbuh dalam tubuhnya. Janin itu sudah tak ada, bahkan roh kecil yang menolongnya sudah pergi. Pergi setelah memberinya ciuman dan memanggilnya 'mama' untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali. Gadis itu tak menangis namun dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas dia sangat sedih dan kehilangan. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang makin tak terkontrol karena emosi.

.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" Si pirang yang tengah mengemut permen loli itu menepuk pelan bahu kedua temannya.

"Spanner-"

"Biar aku saja menemani dia. Kalian pergilah, pekerjaan masih banyak kan?"

"Memang benar, tapi kau kan baru saja sampai." Yang berambut merah tampaknya kurang setuju membiarkan keduanya.

"Shou-chan, Spanner mungkin ada benarnya. Dibanding kita berdua dia lebih berotak dingin saat ini"

"Perumpamaan yang jelek" Spanner menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Jika memang begitu aku akan permisi pulang. Sekalian mengabarkan hal ini pada Tsuna dan yang lain." Don Cavallone sendiri merasa tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang membantu sehingga dia berpkir lebih baik pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di halaman depan Gesso HQ ketiga laki-laki itu saling melempar pandang. "Cavallone, aku masih tak bisa membiarkan sembarangan orang mengunjunginya"

"Kenapa? Tsuna dan yang lainnya pasti ingin melihat keadaan teman mereka"

"Kau mau membuatnya makin tertekan?"

"Tidak, maksudku-"

"Dino-san, Lirina perlu waktu untuk pemulihan keadaannya."

"Baiklah, yang penting kami tahu keadaannya sudah lebih baik-atau mungkin belum terlalu baik." Dino masuk ke dalam mobil sport merahnya, perlahan semua mobil yang mengikuti Ferrari merah milik Don Cavallone meninggalkan halaman depan Gesso HQ.

.

"Huh, kenapa sekarang malah kau yang mengambil keputusan? Bosnya disini kan aku!" Byakuran akhirnya buka suara setelah Dino pergi "Aku tetap tak mau mereka membawanya kembali ke dalam Vongola maupun Varia!"

"Padahal kau-lah yang melatihnya pertama kali hingga anak itu jadi seperti sekarang kan?"

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin dia bisa menjaga dirinya dan bekerja padaku atau pada Uni. Tapi jika seperti ini aku benar-benar menyesal memperkenalkannya pada Tuan Iemitsu"

"Byakuran!"

"Siapapun tak boleh menemuinya!"

"Jika kau masih keras kepala aku akan menyetujui tawaran Vongola dan membawa Lirina pergi dari sini!" kali ini hilang sudah sikap manis Sun Guardian Gesso.

"H-hei, Shou-chan mengancamku?" Byakuran agak panik dengan perubahan sikap kekasihnya.

"Aku serius!"

"He..., kau tak mencintaiku lagi?" Byakuran bersikap seolah-olah akan di tinggal istrinya saja.

"Hah? U-untuk apa aku-, ADUH!" Seperti yang bisa diduga, sekali lagi pemuda berambut merah itu mengalami hal yang sama seperti tadi pagi, hilang sudah sikap coolnya karena keisengan sang Primo! "U...h..."

"Shou-chan jujur sekali ya? Manisnya!"

"Jangan bilang manis ke laki-laki! Lagi pula usiaku sudah 26 tau!"

"Ehe, bagiku kau tetap manis! Seperti permen Cherry, fufufufu!"

"M-masa bodoh!" Dengan menahan rasa sakit di perutnya, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kembali ke dalam. "Jangan kebanyakan bercanda, kerja lagi sana!"

"Fufufufufu, si amore mio."

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan Spanner membaringkan kembali tubuh Lirina setelah membantunya untuk minum.

.

"Sudah lebih baik? Lagi pula kedua orang cerewet itu sudah pergi"

"Pasti karena aku masih lemah ya kak?"

"Rin?"

"Aku memang tak pantas menyandang nama Guardian. Melindungi Ran dan bayiku saja aku tak bisa."

"Aku dengar nona Ran baik-baik saja. Dia hanya luka kecil di dahinya-"

"Tapi tetap saja dia luka! Dan ini tandanya aku masih lemah!"

"Kau ini perempuan, jika tanpa kelereng aneh itu kau pasti mati walau bisa menggunakan 5 weapon box sekaligus."

"Kalau aku sekuat Kyouya, semua pasti baik-baik saja"

"Jangan gunakan dia sebagai tolak ukur kemampuanmu."

"Dimana cincin dan weapon box-ku?"

"Shouichi mengembalikan Cloud Ring dan weapon boxnya pada Varia, katanya kau tak perlu lagi bekerja pada mereka. Sedangkan ring dan weapon box-mu yang lainnya dibawa oleh Byakuran."

"..."

"Kau sedih karena harus keluar dari Varia?"

"Tidak juga. Meski sekarang aku menangis juga percuma. Semua sudah terjadi"

.

.

.

.

.

~4 bulan kemudian~

.

"LIRINA!"

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

.

Dua orang remaja tampak panik saat melihat gadis berambut hitam panjang terjatuh dari kursi rodanya saat berusaha untuk berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kakinya. Segera mereka menghampirinya sebelum dia jatuh lagi setelah mencoba untuk ke 2 kalinya.

.

"Jangan dipaksakan!" Salah satunya yang berambut ikal membantunya duduk kembali ke kursi roda.

"Seharusnya kau memanggil seseorang jika ingin keluar kamar!"

"Ukh..., aku ingin segera bisa jalan! Kalian lihat saja dari jauh Bluebell, Daissy!"

"Tapi-"

"Menyingkirlah Daissy!"

.

Kedua remaja itu terkesima, ini pertama kalinya Lirina membentak mereka. Selama ini, gadis itu tak pernah marah walau mereka sering membuat keributan dengan pertengkaran atau rengekan tak jelas mereka. Seperti yang dapat diduga, baru berdiri beberapa detik saja dia telah terjatuh kembali diatas rumput yang hijau dan tebal.

.

"Kaki bodoh! Padahal hanya tertidur 1 minggu kenapa begitu sulit diajak jalan! Dulu tak sampai sebulan aku sudah bisa jalan!"

"Lirina..., Daissy, apa yang bisa kita lakukan kalau keadaannya seperti ini?" Setitik cairan bening sudah muncul di kedua sudut mata Bluebell.

"Aku juga tak tahu, ini sungguh aneh. Apa dia akan lumpuh terus?"

"Entahlah-"

.

Kedua Guardian muda Byakuran itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jika mendekat dan membantu Lirina akan marah lagi pada mereka. Jadilah keduanya hanya bisa melihat dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Orb keduanya melebar saat melihat seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dan berambut hitam mendekati Lirina. Dengan mudahnya pria itu mengangkat tubuh Lirina dari rumput dan menopangnya dengan satu tangannya terselip di pinggang gadis itu.

.

"Ah! Sudah kubilang aku bisa sendiri! Ja-" Saat hendak memarahi orang yang membantunya berdiri, kata-katanya terputus saat ia menyadari siapa orang itu. "Kyouya? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk?"

"Wao, kau lebih sehat dari yang dikatakan Haneuma itu."

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Tenanglah sedikit Hermaprodite, atau kau mau lebih suka kucium dengan tonfa?"

"..." Seketika mulut gadis itu tertutup rapat. Tentu saja dia tak mau di 'cium' dengan tonfa oleh Cloud Guarian Vongola itu.

"Huh, akhirnya kau diam juga" Sebuah senyum sinis muncul di wajah Hibari. Perlahan dia mengangkat tubuh Lirina dan mendudukkannya kembali ke kursi roda. "Kau masih belum bisa jalan?" Lirina menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

.

Kedua remaja yang sejak tadi melihat keduanya itu pun segera tancap gas menemui Byakuran untuk melapor pada Boss mereka. Hibari berjongkok di depan kursi roda, membuat matanya dan Lirina sejajar. Perlahan dia memeriksa kedua kaki Lirina, menurutnya sama sekali tak ada yang salah. Gadis ini sudah pulih 100% dari cedera dan semua luka.

.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Hm..., Furi sedang sibuk. Dengan keadaan begini aku tak yakin kau bisa datang saat pernikahan kami"

"Maaf, aku juga tak mengerti kenapa jadi sesulit ini untuk jalan."

"Lemah"

"Berisik!"

.

Sebuah senyum tipis tampak di wajah Hibari. Perlahan Skylark itu menepuk pundak Lirina dan mendorong kursi rodanya perlahan masuk ke dalam mansion.

.

"Aku bosan di dalam kamar!"

"Hm? Baiklah" Hibari menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali mendorong kursi roda itu ke halaman, membawa Lirina berkeliling di halaman belakang HQ Italia Gesso Famiglia.

"Kyouya-"

"Hm?"

"Kalau kau juga sibuk, pergi saja. Tak usah menemaniku."

"Dasar hermaprodite lemah, memangnya kau pikir aku siapa sampai kau berani mengusirku?"

"Aku tak mengusirmu senpai, andai aku bisa aku lebih memilih menendangmu!"

"Hmp, sudah tak bisa jalan masih sok!" Kali ini Hibari benar-benar memberi hadiah ciuman tonfa di kepala Lirina.

"Dasar kejam! Orang sakit masih juga dipukul?"

"Kau itu 100% sehat di mataku"

"Sekarang aku mengerti perasaan Fran yang punya senpai yang suka main kekerasan"

"Wao, kau mau kubuat buta atau sekarat jika kau meneruskannya?"

"Yang mana pun tidak!"

"Kau ini tak berubah sejak kita pertama bertemu"

"Kau juga tetap menyebalkan!" *pletak!* Satu pukulan tonfa kembali mendarat di kepala Lirina "Adu...h! Dasar senior menyebalkan, kau memukulku 2 kali!"

.

.

.

Begitulah awal mula perkenalan dan terjalinya hubungan pertemanan, rival dan kemudian menjadi sahabat dari kedua makhluk tuhan yang jelas - jelas beda gender namun tak pernah memperdulikan perbedaan dari mereka berdua tersebut. Kata siapa coba persahabatan beda gender tak ada? Merekalah buktinya yang hingga kini sudah bersahabat selama hampir 5 tahun lamanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Hibari kembali mengunjungi Gesso HQ dan melihat Lirina masih saja tak bisa berdiri walau hanya 5 detik dengan kakinya. Wajah Lirina sudah seperti mau menangis saat itu, begitu menyadari Hibari ada di dekatnya dia segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada Hibari.

.

"Kau datang lagi Kyouya?"

"Hn, masih belum ada kemajuan?"

"Iya, kenapa tak mengajak Furi?"

"Jika aku membawanya, bisa-bisa dia tak mau pulang dari sini"

"Kau takut aku merebut calon istrimu?" Plak! Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Lirina "Ewh..., kau emang tak bisa diajak bercanda"

"Berhentilah memaksakan dirimu untuk tertawa dan mengeluarkan lelucon yang tak lucu!" Lirina tersenyum pahit, dia tahu benar kalau Hibari takkan bisa tertipu dengan aktingnya. Hibari lagi-lagi membantunya untuk duduk di kursi roda dengan mesin itu. "Sebenarnya otakmu ini terbuat dari apa sampai masih sanggup memasang tampang yang selalu membuatku ingin menggigitmu sampai mati?"

"Entahlah. Kyouya beruntung ya, padahal kalian berdua tak pernah pacaran tapi akhirnya menikah"

"Memangnya kau orang sinting itu menikahimu?"

"Aku tak pernah memikirkan itu, tapi aku sungguh iri padamu."

"Tak kusangka kau akan jadi sekacau ini setelah kehilangan bayimu, padahal saat mengatakan kalau kau sedang hamil wajahmu sungguh sangat memuakkan"

"Hmp, kau jahat sekali."

"Huh!"

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, Kyouya?"

"Ke tempat Byakuran"

"Untuk apa? Kau ada perlu dengan kakakku?"

"Hm-"

.

Takut bertanya lebih jauh Lirina memilih diam membiarkan Hibari mendorong kursi rodanya ke arah kantor Byakuran. Walau samar saat ada di dekat kantor itu Lirina mendengar suara keributan antara Byakuran dan Shouchi, tapi menurutnya itu bukan suara orang bertengkar. Diliriknya Hibari yang masih tenang menuntunnya makin mendekati pintu masuk, sepertinya Hibari tak mendengarnya karena sebuah handsfree melekat di telinganya.

.

"Buka pintunya" Kata/perintah Hibari saat mereka ada di depan pintu masuk kantor kakaknya. Dengan agak segan Lirina membuka pintu besar itu, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya hingga dia kembali menutup pintu itu dengan buru-buru. Hibari mengernyit kening melihat sikap Lirina yang tiba-tiba berubah dari tenang jadi tak karuan itu, wajah gadis itu merah hingga ke telinganya.

.

"Bi-bisakah tidak menganggu dia sementara? Apapun yang ingin kau katakan akan kusampaikan nanti"

"Memangnya ada apa di dalam?"

"Eh, itu..., tolonglah Kyouya, jangan tanya!"

"Huh, baiklah. Serahkan saja surat ini untuknya"

"Baiklah" Hibari mendorong kursi roda itu menjauh dari tempat itu, mengarahkannya ke kamar Lirina. Kenapa Hibari mau datang kesini hanya untuk memeriksa keadaannya bahkan sampai 2 kali? Selama ini walau dia terluka reaksi temannya itu selalu datar-datar saja.

"Kau tahu?"

"Hm? Tahu apa?"

"Kau itu seperti kucing kecil. Mungkin itu sebabnya tipe orang seperti Belphegor dan sejenisnya tertarik padamu."

"Tak bisakah kau tidak menyebut namanya di depanku saat ini? Pulanglah, aku bisa kembali ke kamarku sendiri"

"Kenapa? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh membencinya? Jika kau tak mencintainya harusnya kau tak perlu memikirkan bayi yang ada dalam perutmu itu."

"Kyouya, kumohon...!" Lirina menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya terpejam, berusaha menahan airmatanya yang sudah siap menetes karena kata-kata dari Hibari. "Aku tak ingin membicarakannya sekarang"

"Kau lumpuh seperti ini juga karena kebodohanmu sendiri, bisa-bisanya membiarkan dirimu disentuh oleh herbivore seperti itu"

"U...kh..., aku tahu aku memang lemah! Tidak bisa sepertimu! Aku memang membenci Belphegor, tapi anak itu... bagaimanapun juga dia anakku Kyouya...! A-aku tak mungkin sengaja mengugurannya."

"Kau seperti bukan gadis kecil yang seenaknya mengajukan syarat seenaknya dan juga memintaku menjadi temanmu dulu"

"Manusia bisa berubah"

"Aku tak suka. Kau harus datang hari itu, jika tidak akan ku kamikorosu saat kita bertemu lagi"

"Akan kuusahakan datang"

"Kubilang harus! Kau belum tuli kan?"

.

.

.

Walau akhirnya diijinkan keluar, Lirian hanya melihatnya dari jauh dan itu hanya beberapa menit. Namun dia tahu kalau Hibari menyadari kedatangannya meski mereka tak bertemu secara langsung. Dari dalam mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Shouchi Irie, Lirina melihat bagaimana meriahnya pernikahan Cloud Guardian Vongola itu meski hanya dihadiri orang-orang terdekatnya.

.

"Shouichi-nii, kita pulang saja sekarang."

"Yakin tak ingin pergi kemana pun lagi? Ini kan sudah setengah tahun sejak terakhir kalinya kau keluar"

"Tak apa, sekarang aku hanya harus berlatih berjalan. Kemajuan yang kudapat selama 5 bulan ini hanya sedikit." Shouchi pun menyalakan mobil dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa kau akan keluar lagi dari HQ setelah keadaanmu membaik?"

"Inginnya begitu. Aku ingin tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartement"

"Sejak dulu kau selalu begitu, memangnya apa salahnya kau tinggal bersama kami?"

"Dan melihat kalian bercinta di ruang kerja? Ogah dan amit-amit!"

"Kau ini-"

"Soalnya aku takut menganggu kalian, kalau bersamaku kan Byakuran-nii selalu menomor duakan Shouchi-nii padahal seharusnya dia lebih mementingkan orang yang disukainya kan?"

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tertawa garing, dengan senyum yang agak memaksa ia menepuk pelan belakang kepala Lirina yang kini. Dia tahu kalau Lirina memang sengaja menjauh dari Byakuran, itu sebabnya 2 tahun setelah menguasai cara mengunakan weapon box dan ring dia meninggalkan Gesso HQ Italia dan menemui Hibari dan Iemitsu Sawada di CEDEF. Toh akhirnya sang kakak siscom (sister complex) itu menemukan adiknya, menyeret pulang dengan paksa dan membuat suatu rencana gila dengan pura-pura pacaran berhubung yang tahu hubungan mereka sebenarnya Cuma segelintir orang.

.

"Anak bodoh, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Byakuran jika kau adalah adikku. Yah, memang kau sudah seperti adikku juga."

"Meski aku keluar dari Gesso Famiglia, aku harap kalian masih mau menjaga Yuu untukku"

"Yuu anak baik, cukup pintar untuk seusianya. Sayangnya dia tak bisa sepertimu, anak itu tak punya bakat menggunakan weapon box dan ring"

"Aku memang tak berharap dia jadi sepertiku"

.

.

.

~Lirina Pov~

.

2 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar dan memang selama itulah waktu yang kuperlukan untuk pulih seperti sedia kala. Seperti yang kuduga, lagi-lagi Byakuran menghalangi niatku untuk pergi. Mengajukan syarat untuk mengalahkan 4 dari 7 guardian Gesso Famiglia termasuk dirinya pun kusanggupi agar bisa keluar dan endapatkan kebebasan. Adikku sendiri tak terlalu mempermasalahkan jika aku ingin tinggal sendiri, meski dia masih anak-anak dia tahu benar sifatku yang tak suka berdiam dalam.

.

"Lirina! Kau serius mau pergi?" Dua remaja yang merupakan Guardian Byakuran memelukku saat aku akan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pintu utama. "Jangan pergi! Kalau kau tak ada siapa yang akan menemaniku?"

"Bluebell, kau kan sudah besar. Jangan menangis seperti anak kecil begini"

"Aku tak peduli!" Gadis kecil itu menangis makin keras, aku sungguh tak tega membiarkannya.

"Tadinya kukira kau akan terus disini" Daisy juga memandangku dengan tatapan memelas.

"Maaf, aku janji akan menemui kalian sesekali. Akan kubawakan kesukaan kalian setiap aku datang kemari"

.

Keduanya tampak mau protes namun panggilan dari Kikyo membuat mereka tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku masuk ke dalam taksi dan meminta supir membawaku ke sebuah alamat apartement di tengah kota Roma, Italia. Aku menghabiskan separuh lebih gajiku selama bekerja di Varia dan Vongola serta tabunganku selama tinggal di Italia untuk membeli apartement itu. Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanya bisa tinggal sendiri dan mendapatkan ketenangan. Apa lagi setelah bertarung dengan Hibari selama 1 hari 1 malam hampir tanpa istirahat, aku SANGAT LELAH! 2 tahun tak bertemu karnivora yang sok sinis itu malah langsung menyerangku dengan tonfa di hadapan Furiez dan kedua anaknya yang masih berumur beberapa bulan.

.

"Dasar landak sialan, teman macam apa sih dia?" Aku hanya bisa menggerutu karena seluruh badanku sakit. Soal luka gores tak masalah tapi sungguh ototku sakit hingga sulit berjalan selama 3 hari dan membuatku terpaksa menginap di Vongola HQ. "Kenapa sih si Furi malah jatuh cinta sama manusia tak normal itu? Bahkan sampai punya anak kembar begitu, tapi anaknya mani...s!"

.

.

.

To be continue


	11. Chapter 11

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**

**Other character Furiez, Alice and Ran are real member in BA**

.

Gaje, Aneh, totally ngawur! Just for fun coz Eddreine really love Belphegor! And lirina so love KHR! So they make this FF with them Crazy Imagination!

.

.

Hari terus berganti menjadi minggu, bulan dan akhirnya dua tahun berlalu sejak Lirina dibawa pergi oleh Byakuran dan Shouichi Irie. Keadaan Varia HQ kembali seperti saat sebelum Lirina datang, tapi tidak sepenuhnya kembali. Fran dan Lussuria terkadang masih membicarakannya dan beberapa bulan lalu mereka mendapat kabar Lirina sempat mendatangi Vongola HQ untuk menemui Furiez untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahannya dengan Hibari.

Dari yang dikatakan Furie, Lirina tetap ceria namun ada yang berubah darinya. Kemeja hitam yang selalu digunakannya kini menjadi berganti menjadi warna putih dan atribut dan asssories silver yang selalu dikenakannya berganti menjadi warna emas. Hanya satu yang tak berubah darinya, yaitu silver item dan kalung dengan bandul ristal ungu lapis lazuli yang selalu dibawanya kemana saja. Rambutnya yang makin panjang tergerai lurus hingga lutut. Dia juga melarang siapapun menemuinya dan tak mau mengatakan dimana dia tinggal. Yuu juga dikabarkan sudah masuk ke sekolah mafia, anak itu mulai mengikuti jejak kakaknya.

.

.

Di siang yang hangat pada musim panas, Belphegor duduk di cafe terrace yang ada di tengah kota Italia. Ia memesan jus strawberry dan muffin strawberry sambil memandangi orang- orang yang lalu lalang di depannya. Semuanya dipenuhi orang berambut merah, pirang, dan coklat. Hingga sesosok gadis berambut hitam yang berjalan di seberang jalan membuatnya meletakkan gelas jus yang sedang di minumnya. Rambutnya hitam berombak, sepanjang pinggangnya. Ia mengenakan t-shirt berkerah warna putih, jeans biru tua, boots hitam hingga menutupi setengah betisnya. Kulitnya kuning kecoklatan dan memakai kaca mata hitam.

Setiap orang yang berpapasan pasti melirik kearahnya, menatap takjub rambut yang hitam legam dan berkilau di bawah sinar matahari dan bergerak indah tertiup angin. Mungkinkah? Tapi sosok iu agak berbeda dari yang ada dalam ingatannya. Walau tak yakin namun dia tak ingin kehilangan sebelum memastikan apakah yang ada di pikirannya benar atau salah. Segera ia mengikuti sosok itu dalam jarak yang cukup itu terus berjalan hingga memasuki taman kota, makin masuk ke dalam rimbunan pohon hingga akhirnya dia kehilangan jejak. Kemanapun melihat, tak terlihat sosok yang dicarinya.

"Sial! Cepat sekali hilangnya" Ia menggerutu, tiba-tiba instingnya mendeteksi bahaya. Sebuah belati melesat kearahnya dan ia tak sempat menghindar dengan baik hingga pipi kirinya tergores. Beberapa pisau siaga dan siap di lempar ke arah penyerangnya itu hingga dia melihat belati itu, ia langsung mengenalinya dari ukiran di gagangnya. "Keluar kau!"

.

Suara tawa terdengar dari atas pohon di dekatnya, tawa yang sangat di kenalnya. "Hihihihi..., apa kemampuanmu sedemikian menurun sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu?" Sosok yang di ikutinya sejak tadi itu melompat dari pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berada "Menghindari sebuah pisau dengan baik pun kau tak bisa"

"Lirina..." Ia terpana. Meski penampilannya berubah, itu adalah Lirina yang dikenalnya dan senyum itu masih seperti yang diingatnya.

"Apa Varia quality sudah sedemikian buruk? Atau kau yang sudah tak pantas menyandang gelar Prince The Ripper?" Nafas Belphegor tertahan saat Lirina melangkah mendekatinya hingga akhirnya gadis itu ada di hadapannya. "Lama tak bertemu Signore Belphegor"

"Kau... baik-baik saja?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat. Kau juga sama sekali tak berubah, tidak pergi bersama pacar-pacarmu?"

"Pangeran sudah tak pernah menemui wanita-wanita itu sejak kau pergi"

"Aku tahu, kau memang aneh. Setelah aku pergi kau baru bisa menepati janjimu. Bukankah seharusnya kau lebih bebas pergi dengan siapapun setelah aku tak ada?" Diambilnya belati itu dari tangan Belphegor dan memasukkannya ke tasnya.

"Kenapa saat itu kau tak mengatakannya pada pangeran?"

"Yang mana?"

"Kehamilanmu."

"Untuk apa? Kau pasti takkan peduli. Yang kau inginkan hanya diriku sebagai objek seks, tak lebih. Jika aku hamil, itu resiko yang harus kutanggung sendiri"

"Kenapa kau beranggapan begitu?"

"Play boy dimana pun selalu begitu. Hanya mencari kepuasan, habis manis sepah dibuang."

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah. Tetap saja dingin."

"Sampai kapan pun kau akan selalu melihatku seperti ini.

"..."

"Mau mampir ke tempatku?"

"Bukankah kau melarang siapapun menemui dan datang ke tempatmu?"

"Memang, tapi kali ini aku buat pengecualian" Lirina tersenyum dan menarik tangan Belphegor agar mengikutinya. Sayup-sayup Storm Guardian Varia itu mencium aroma manis strawberry dari tubuh Lirina, tanpa sadar ia mempererat genggamannya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Iya. Aku kan sudah cukup umur tinggal sendiri. Byakuran tak perlu menjadi waliku lagi"

.

.

.

Mereka bergandengan tangan meninggalkan taman kota itu dan menuju sebuah gedung apartemen yang besar. Penjaga apartemen dan petugas menyapa lirina dengan ramah yang dibalas senyum olehnya. Mereka masuk ke lift dan lirina menekan angka 13. Lantai 13 kamar nomor 130 (angka sial semua? (0_0;)), itulah ruangan yang mereka masuki. Sebuah apartement mewah dan luas. Terlalu besar untuk Lirina yang tinggal sendiri di sana. Begitu masuk, aroma apel langsung menyapanya. Aroma yang dirindukannya.

"Kau masih memakai aroma ini"

"Tentu saja. Ini tehmu" Lirina menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Belphegor yang duduk di kursi makan di dapurnya. "Royboss bisa membuatmu relax dan tidurmu akan nyenyak nanti"

"Kenapa?"

"Hm? Karena aku sangat mengenalmu, 8 bulan menjadi anggota Varia aku ingat kebiasaan kalian semua. Terutama kau yang sering begadang"

"..."

"Atau mau jus strawberry saja?"

"Tidak usah"

"Kau tahu, Yuu sekarang masuk sekolah mafia"

"Yah, pangeran sempat dengar dari Lussuria"

"Kadang dia bertanya padaku apa kami bisa mengunjungi Varia. Byakuran tidak menyalahkan kalian atau Vongola atas musibah tahun lalu, tapi Shouichi dan Spanner marah padaku karena tak bisa menjaga diri. Mereka betul-betul kakak yang over protectif"

"Siapapun pasti tak ingin orang yang disayanginya terluka dan dalam bahaya"

"Sangat aneh seorang Prince The Ripper mengatakan hal yang lembut seperti itu. Kalau Kyouya atau Xanxus yang katakan mungkin aku percaya"

"Apa kau tak berniat kembali ke Varia?"

"Aku tak pernah memikirkannya lagi selama ini. Memangnya posisi Cloud Guardian masih kosong?"

"Tak ada seorang pun yang memenuhi syarat yang diberikan bos Xanxus"

"Syarat yang diberikan itu terlalu tinggi. Tidak semua orang bisa memenuhinya"

"Dan hanya kau yang bisa memenuhinya."

"Walau untuk mendapatkan semua kemampuan itu aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawa selama beberapa tahun. Byakuran tak pernah main-main dalam melatih, begitu pula dengan Reborn dan Collonello."

"Kau adalah perempuan yang sangat aneh. Tak ada perempuan yang mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk masuk ke dunia mafia."

"Hm..." Lirina tersenyum, ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Jika aku tak melakukannya, aku takkan bisa bertemu dengan kalian."

"..." Melihat gadis itu ada di hadapannya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat setelah sekian lama justru membuat Belphegor merasa canggung. Perlahan Lirina meraih wajah Belphegor dan menyibak poni itu, terlihat ekspresi bingung Storm Guardian Varia itu. "Lirina..."

"Bola mata yang bagai ruby, tetap cantik seperti dulu"

"Hanya kau yang berpikir begitu" Matanya terpejam, ia menikmati sentuhan yang dirindukannya selama ini.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang menganggap mata itu menakutkan"

"Dan hanya yang tidak waras yang menganggapnya normal dan indah" Ia memalingkan wajahnya namun segera Lirina membuat mereka bertatapan kembali.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah mengataiku setelah aku memujimu? Dasar stupid fake price"

"un- cute ko..." Belphegor tak bisa mengatakan kata terakhir itu karena Lirina bukan juniornya lagi.

"Tak bisa mengatakan 'un-cute kohai'?" Lirina menyeringai kecil.

"Huh! Idiot menyebalkan!" Disingkirkannya tangan Lirina dari wajahnya.

"Hahahaha!" Lirina tertawa, sementara Belphegor menjadi kesal. "Kau kalah Bel!"

"Pangeran tak pernah kalah!"

"Kau tak bisa membalasku dengan kata-kata yang dulu sering kau gunakan. Poor my Bloody Prince, hihihihihi! A..aduh! Jangan remas tanganku!"

"Berhenti tertawa dan mengejek pangeran!"

"Baiklah..., dasar pangeran egois"

"Huh!"

"Ah..., kukira jariku akan patah. Patah tulang itu tak enak tahu! Lebih menyebalkan dari buta!" Dikibas-kibaskannya kedua tangannya yang sakit.

"Pangeran tak tahu rasanya buta dan tak ingin tahu" Sahutnya acuh.

.

.

~Belphegor POV~

.

Setelah sekian lama tak melihatnya dan kini dia ada di dekatku justru membuatku tak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap di depannya. Penampilannya sedikit berubah, namun sifatnya masih sama seperti dulu dan itu membuatku agak lega. Saat tangannya menyentuh wajahku, rasanya darah di seluruh tubuhku membeku. Wajahnya begitu dekat, hingga aku bisa melihat wajahku terpantul di bola mata coklat gelap itu. mata yang selalu menatap lurus pada lawan bicaranya, seakan bisa melihat langsung kedalam pikiranku.

.

"Apa kau merindukanku Bel?"

"..." Tentu saja aku sangat merindukannya. Terkadang aku masih terbangun tengah malam dan mendapati diriku hanya sendiri di kamarku.

"Iya juga, kau pasti tak peduli tentang itu ya. Kau selalu dikelilingi para perempuan cantik"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau merindukan pangeran?"

"Sedikit. Tapi aku lebih khawatir pada Fran yang selalu jadi korban pisaumu"

"Kau ini sungguh sayang pada kodok itu" Dia selalu saja memikirkan Fran dimanapun dia berada. Terkadang aku curiga pada hubungan mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Cemburu?"

"Tidak!"

"Tapi auramu mengatakan iya"

"Jangan bicara hal yang berhubungan dengan magic! Pangeran tak percaya hal begitu!"

"Aura bukan magic. Mereka nyata dan bisa dilihat jika kau menggunakan teknologi tertentu"

"Tidak tertarik!" Aku memang tak perduli tentang hal supranatural.

"Dasar keras kepala"

"Kau aneh!" Kami mulai adu mulut lagi hingga akhirnya kami terdiam sendiri karena tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"Mau kah kau kembali ke Varia bersama pangeran?"

"Entahlah. Apa jika aku kembali kau juga akan kembali seperti dulu?"

"Tidak. Pangeran hanya menginginkanmu"

"Dulu kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Beberapa kali."

"Aku mencintaimu..." Kuraih tubuhnya, dan kubenamkan wajahku di bahunya. Bisa menyentuhnya, mendengar detak jantungnya dan suaranya setelah sekian lama makin membuatku tak ingin melepaskannya untuk kedua kali. Aku tak ingin dia pergi lagi, pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh hingga tak bisa kugapai.

"Bel..." Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukanku.

"Jangan pergi lagi dari sisiku..."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Jika kulepaskan, kau akan pergi lagi dariku kan?" Lirina tak mengatakan iya maupun tidak, membuat perasaanku makin kacau. "Aku membutuhkanmu..."

.

.

.

~Lirina~

.

Dengan langkah malas aku kembali ke apartemenku namun entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi kurang nyaman. Rasanya ada yang mengikuti, auranya sih bukan pembunuh yang mau mengincarku tapi rasanya cukup familiar. Kuputuskan mengambil jalan ke rerimbunan pohon, begitu yakin dia tak melihatku aku segera melompat ke atas sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi. Dengan senjata belati yang siap di tangan aku menunggu kemunculan orang yang mengikutiku hingga aku melihatnya. Orang yang sebenarnya tak kusangka untuk kutemui di tengah kota Roma, Belphegor.

.

"Sial! Cepat sekali hilangnya" Seketika aku melempar pisau- pisau itu padanya, walau hatiku sebenarnya tak ingin tapi tubuhku berkata lain. Aku ingin sekali menghabisi orang itu saat ini juga! "Keluar kau!" Dia kelihatannya sangat marah, lalu bagaimana denganku? Perasaanku sudah lebih dari marah.

"Hihihihi..., apa kemampuanmu sedemikian menurun sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu?" Aku melompat turun. "Menghindari sebuah pisau dengan baik pun kau tak bisa"

"Lirina..." Entah mataku makin rusak atau memang dia terlihat lebih pucat? Aku sama sekali tak merasakan aura menyebalkan yang selalu terpancar dari dirinya. Aura _Red Wine _itu terasa sangat suram.

"Apa Varia _quality_ sudah sedemikian buruk? Atau kau yang sudah tak pantas menyandang gelar _Prince The Ripper_? Lama tak bertemu _Signore_ Belphegor"

"Kau... baik-baik saja?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat. Kau juga sama sekali tak berubah, tidak pergi bersama pacar-pacarmu?" Saat mendekatinya, aku yakin mataku tak rusak. Dia memang lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, bahkan lebih kurus.

"Pangeran sudah tak pernah menemui wanita-wanita itu sejak kau pergi"

"Aku tahu kau memang aneh. Setelah aku pergi kau baru bisa menepati janjimu. Bukankah seharusnya kau lebih bebas pergi dengan siapapun setelah aku tak ada?" Kuambil kembali belati di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kenapa saat itu kau tak mengatakannya pada pangeran?"

"Yang mana?"

"Kehamilanmu" Aku bisa merasakan suaranya yang bergetar saat mengatakannya.

"Untuk apa? Kau pasti takkan peduli. Yang kau inginkan hanya diriku sebagai objek seks, tak lebih. Jika aku hamil, itu resiko yang harus kutanggung sendiri" Aku tak bisa memaafkan orang ini begitu saja, meski kukatakan apa dia akan peduli?

"Kenapa kau beranggapan begitu?"

"Playboy dimana pun selalu begitu. Hanya mencari kepuasan, habis manis sepah dibuang"

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah. Tetap saja dingin"

"Sampai kapan pun kau akan selalu melihatku seperti ini."

_"Tolong jangan membenci papa lagi"_ Suara itu kembali terngiang dibenakku. Haruskah aku memaafkan orang yang sudah berkali-kali membohongiku, menyiksaku? _"Mama..."_ Sejenak aku menyentuh perutku, kenapa dia harus memintaku memaafkannya?

.

Aku menggajaknya ke apartemenku untuk mengobati luka yang kubuat di wajahnya dan mengajaknya ngobrol? Ah- aku sendiri tak mengertii kenapa aku malah mengajaknya padahal bisa saja dia kutinggal. Gara-gara teringat permintaan anak itu aku jadi aneh.

.

"Mau kah kau kembali ke Varia bersama pangeran?" Pertanyaan itu membuatku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya aku ingin kembali ke sana, menemui Fran dan Lussuria.

"Entahlah. Apa jika aku kembali kau juga akan kembali seperti dulu?"

"Tidak. Pangeran hanya menginginkanmu" Tetap saja bermulut manis.

"Dulu kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Beberapa kali."

"Aku mencintaimu..." Dia memelukku, membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku.

"Bel..." Saking eratnya aku tak bisa melepaskannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi dari sisiku..." Memangnya apa haknya memintaku melakukan itu? dia bahkan tak pernah ada saat aku membutuhkannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Jika kulepaskan, kau akan pergi lagi dariku kan?" Tentu aku akan pergi, sejauh mungkin! Sungguh aku tak berharap bertemu untuk keduakalinya dengan laki-laki ini. "Aku membutuhkanmu..." Membutuhkanku? Hanya untuk bercinta?

"... Menikahlah denganku..."

"A...apa? Kau gila?" Sesinting apakah orang ini hingga berpikir untuk menikahiku?

"Pangeran tidak gila!"

"Pernikahan bukan untuk main-main."

"_Mama" _Lagi-lagi suara itu.

"Pangeran tak berniat mempermainkanmu. Pangeran bersungguh-sungguh!"

"_Tolong jangan membenci papa lagi"_ Anak itu ingin aku memaafkan ayahnya yang sudah begitu jahat padaku?

"Kau tahu jika seperti ini justru lebih mirip aku yang menaklukkanmu dibanding kau yang menaklukkanku"

"Pangeran tak perduli dengan hal itu"

"Kau sangat keras kepala."

"Jawabanmu?" Mata itu sungguh indah tapi sekaligus memuakkan.

"Aku tak yakin"

"_Jangan benci papa"_ Inikah yang diinginkan anak itu?

"Jawab saja, bersedia atau tidak?"

"...Aku..., bersedia..."

"Ushishishishishi..., pangeran takkan membuatmu menyesalinya." Aura suram itu berubah seketika, sesenang itukah dia? Apakah dia sungguh menginginkanku?

.

.

.

Entah kapan aku tertidur, seingatku sebelumnya aku masih menunggunya kembali karena ia ingin membeli sesuatu, hari juga masih siang tapi sekarang jam 7 malam. Aku tertidur 5 jam! Dia memberiku bantal dan selimut, aku tak tahu kapan dia melakukannya. Setelah 2 tahun menghilang, akhirnya kami bertemu kembali. Entah muncul ide bodoh dari mana hingga aku melamarnya dan dia menerimaku walau masih terlihat ragu. Kukira dia akan menolakku, aku masih belum percaya dia masih mau menerimaku. Kepala dan tubuhku terasa ringan, kakiku melangkah ke dapur karena mencium bau makanan. Meski kupanggil tak ada yang menjawab. Dia tak ada tapi ada makanan yang masih hangat di atas meja dan sebuah kertas pesan. Berarti dia pergi belum lama.

.

[Senpai, tidurmu seperti orang mati! Tsunami atau bom pun mungkin takkan bisa membangunkanmu!] aku rasa tak separah itu *sweat drop*

[Kalau kau sudah bangun makanlah dulu. Kalau dingin bisa hangatkan sendiri kan? Jangan ledakkan dapurku!] *twich* hei, masa menghangatkan makanan saja aku meledakkan dapur? Meski tak bisa masak, aku tak separah itu

[Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Kyouya jika kau mau tinggal terserah jika mau pergi jangan lupa kunci dititip di satpam. Jangan undang PEREMPUAN atau LAKI-LAKI ASING ke APARTEMENTKU atau aku akan memBUNUHmu!] *sweat-lagi* Masih saja ingat memberiku ancaman padahal aku sudah tak tertarik melakukannya.

.

"Masih saja dengan Kyouya Hibari?" Cloud Guardian Vongola yang selalu saja memandangiku dengan tatapan membunuh sejak dulu. Saat tahu aku pacaran dengan sahabatnya dia terang-terangan mencoba memisahkan kami, sekarang apa reaksinya jika kami akan menikah? "Mungkin *menguap* akan langsung membunuh pangeran." aku tak mau memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan skylark satu ini.

.

Ini pertama kalinya aku tidur dengan lelap setelah beberapa tahun belakangan selalu saja susah tidur atau terbangun beberapa kali setiap malam. Kuputuskan untuk tetap tinggal menunggunya, sebelum makan mandi dulu. Setelah itu memberi kabar ke Varia.

.

.

.

"Halo boss, coba kau tebak 3 kabar gembira yang akan pangeran berikan padamu?"

[Jangan main-main denganku, sampah! Jika kau hanya ingin membuang waktuku, mati saja sana!]

"Wah, jangan begitu. Baiklah, akan pangeran katakan. Pangeran sudah menemukannya!"

[Siapa?]

"Kucing hitam Varia."

[Oh...]

"Masa reaksinya hanya begitu?" sungguh boss yang dingin.

[Lalu apa lagi?]

"Dia bersedia kembali ke Varia."

[Huh, sudah seharusnya dia kembali karena dia hanya boleh meninggalkan Varia jika dia sudah mati. Apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan, sampah!]

"Ushishishishi, pangeran sudah melamarnya!"

[Kau gila?]

"Hei, dia juga mengatai pangeran gila saat melamarnya." bibir Belphegor mengerucut karena kesal, dalam sehari 2 orang yang mengatainya gila.

[Karena kau memang gila, kapan kau melamarnya?]

"Tadi siang."

[..., jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, jangan *menguap* ganggu aku lagi, sampah!]

"Night boss." masa Guardian yang sudah hilang akan kembali tak ada reaksi berarti? "Pacarnya dan Squalo hilang mungkin dia akan panik,huh!"

.

.

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

Lirina kembali ke apartementnya tengah malam diantar -lebih tepatnya digendong ala bridal- oleh Mukuro dan Chrome. Di wajah Lirina ada bekas lecet dan lebam, dia juga dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

.

"Belphegor?" Kedua Mist Guardian Vongola itu kaget mendapati si pirang di apartement Lirina. Namun Mukuro segera mengacuhkannya dan membawa Lirina ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Siapa yang menyerangnya?" tanyanya tak sabar pada Chrome.

"Belphegor-san, Rin tadi bertarung dengan Kyouya-san."

"Hibari Kyouya?"

.

.

.

Belphegor kesal karena kedua Mist Guardian Vongola itu tahu benar isi dan letak barang-barang di apartement ini. Itu sama saja selama ini mereka tahu Lirina ada di mana tapi tak memberitahu siapapun di Varia. Tapi- mungkin Xanxus sudah tahu semua ini sehingga reaksinya datar-datar saja. Sang Storm Guardian merasa bodoh karena hanya dirinya yang tak tahu apa pun tentang Lirina.

.

"Kami tak punya banyak waktu karena masih ada tugas, jangan macam-macam dengannya! Kau dengar itu, Belphegor?" Belphegor berdecih kesal mendengar ancaman Mukuro.

"Tolong jaga Rin, Belphegor-san." Chrome membungkuk sopan sebelum menyusul Mukuro.

"Sama-sama Mist Guardian tapi sifatnya beda sekali."

.

Merasa tak ada gunanya menggerutu, Belphegor melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Lirina. Ternyata gadis itu sudah sadar tapi masih enggan turun dari tempat tidur. Wajahnya kusut, seakan habis dihantam badai atau mungkin memang begitu.

.

"Siapa yang mengantarku?"

"Duo nappo." jawab Belphegor sekenanya sambil menyodorkan segelas air dingin.

"Terima kasih." tangan gadis itu gemetar saat memegang gelas, hampir saja gelas itu jatuh saat ia akan meletakkannya di atas meja samping tempat tidur. "Kau tak kembali ke Varia?"

"Tidak, pangeran sudah memberi kabar tentangmu pada Boss."

"Xanxus, Squalo dan Levi tahu kok kalau aku tinggal di sini. Mereka kadang memberiku misi solo dan memintaku melapor lewat telpon, laporan di kirim lewat e-mail. Mereka yang pertama datang setelah aku keluar dari Gesso HQ."

"..." oke, terbukti kecurigaannya atas sikap boss yang begitu datar, kalau Squalo dia tak heran tapi LEVI? Demi apa, paman mesum itu bisa merahasiakan semua ini darinya!

"Kau marah?" tanya Lirina saat melihat Belphegor hanya diam.

"Jika kau ingin pangeran jujur, lebih tepatnya seperti...kau membuang pangeran karena hanya pangeran yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Sebenarnya jika bisa aku ingin membuangmu ke dalam kubangan magma atau laut antartika"

"Pangeran tidak ingin bercanda!"

"Aku juga, kau serius dengan lamaranmu tadi siang? Jika kau mau mengubahnya masih bisa, aku ta-"

"Pangeran serius! Kenapa begitu sulit untuk percaya pada pangeran?"

"Karena aku tak mau kau menyesal, setelah keguguran itu...aku tak yakin bisa memberimu anak..." nyaris berbisik tapi masih terdengan cukup jelas karena ia duduk di dekat gadis itu.

.

Belphegor merasa dadanya dipukul oleh sesuatu yang berat, Lirina tertunduk seraya menggenggam erat selimut dengan tangan gemetar. Segera diraihnya tubuh mungil Lirina kepelukannya, memeluknya seerat mungkin agar tubuh mungil itu berhenti gemetar. Keguguran...itu bagai mimpi buruk, satu kata yang selalu membuatnya merasa sebagai laki-laki paling tak berguna.

.

"Tidak usah pikirkan hal itu, ada atau tidaknya anak bukan masalah."

.

Sangat bohong jika dia bilang tidak masalah. Tapi itu adalah resiko yang harus ditanggungnya karena sebuah kesalahan yang tak seharusnya dilakukan. Andai hari itu dia tak memaksanya dan melukainya, andai setelah itu dia bersedia membuang harga diri dan bersujud minta maaf maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Gadis ini tak pernah meminta apapun padanya. Meski Belphegor bersama perempuan lain di depan matanya, gadis itu takkan ikut campur. Sejak awal dia tahu resiko dari pekerjaan mereka dan yang seharusnya dilakukannya sejak dulu adalah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bisa dipercaya serta mampu menepati janji.

.

"Bel, kau melamun?"

"Hanya sedikit merasa..., yah, pangeran tak tahu harus mengatakan apa."

"Kau mulai aneh lagi, senpai." ucapan dan nada datar yang mirip Fran nyaris membuat Belphegor menghadiahinya beberapa pisau.

"Ushishishishi, apa kau serius memanggil calon suamimu begitu?"

"Aku memang menerima lamaranmu, tapi itu masih bisa berubah."

"Jangan membuat pangeran marah lagi!"

"Terserah. Kau punya waktu 1 tahun untuk meyakinkanku bahwa kau serius dengan ucapanmu. Jika kau tak berhasil, aku akan pergi."

"A-apa?"

"Satu lagi, jangan memintaku untuk selalu menurutimu karena aku bukan orang yang bisa kau atur. Jika kau tak setuju silahkan pergi dan cari perempuan lain."

.

Belphegor terpaku mendengar kata-kata yang lebih mirip cara paling kejam mengusirnya. Satu tahun memang bukan waktu yang sebentar tapi untuk menaklukkan hati gadis yang loveless dan penyendiri ini? Dulu 10 bulan pacaran saja dia tak pernah mendengar kata rindu, apa lagi sekarang diberi satu tahun untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta?

.

"Tak menjawab berarti tak sanggup, silahkan keluar." dengan mantap jari telunjuk mungil yang berhiaskan Sun Flame Ring menunjuk pintu keluar.

"Tidak, akan pangeran terima tantanganmu."

.

~Flashback~

.

_"Jelaskan padaku dengan detail apakah kau serius dengan semua ini, Lirina Idniktha Gesso?" pemilik nama yang disebutkan tadi hanya diam seraya bersweatdrop ria karena seorang Kyouya Hibari menggerak meja kerjanya sendiri saat Lirina memberitahu bahwa dia akan menikah dengan Belphegor. Furie hampir saja jatuh karena kakinya lemas mendengar berita itu, untung Kyoko dan Haru menangkapnya._

_"HAHI! Rin-chan, pikirkan sekali lagi!" Haru tak kalah histeris dengan Furie. Hanya Kyoko yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan seakan mengatakan 'Apakah kau sudah yakin?'._

_"Aku menikah dengannya dengan beberapa syarat dan batas waktunya adalah satu tahun. Jika gagal kami akan cerai meski dia menolak."_

_"Sekarang aku ragu apakah kalian memang tak punya hubungan darah?" entah kenapa Furie mencerocos ga-je sambil menunjuk Lirina dan Hibari._

_"Sudah kubilang kami tak punya hubungan darah, hanya teman biasa." Lirina memberikan penekanan pada 3 kata terakhir yang disambut 'Hm' pelan dari Hibari._

_"Iya, aku sudah menghubungi Kakak-kakakku dengan Video call dan mereka menyerahkan semua padaku. Yang ribut malah kalian."_

_"Kau itu akan menikahi Belphegor, Belphegor del Varia! Kau ingat seperti apa tabiatnya kan?" Sasagawa atau Sawada Kyoko adalah yang paling sering mendengarkan keluh kesahnya dulu dan kini istri Vongola Decimo itu masih saja tampak khawatir padanya._

_"Aku tahu, tapi...'anak itu' memintaku memberinya kesempatan." Semuanya terdiam karena mereka tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Lirina. Di Vongola Hibari, Mukuro dan Chrome pun memiliki kemampuan yang sama serta memang pernah melihat roh bayi dan beberapa roh binatang mengikuti Lirina. Di Varia hanya Fran yang bisa namun Lirina belum pernah bertemu Mist Guardian Varia kesayangannya sejak berpisah 2 tahun lalu._

_._

_"Baiklah jika itu maumu jika sampai terjadi apa-apa, jangan datang sambil menangis!" bentak Hibari sebelum meninggalkan ruang santai di paviliun belakang Vongola HQ. "Sebagai gantinya kau harus keruang bawah tanah Vongola HQ setelah ini!" tambahnya sebelum membanting pintu._

_"Mou~, Kyouya-san menyerah?"_

_"Sepertinya begitu. Kapan kalian akan mengadakan pesta?"_

_"Tidak ada pesta, kami hanya akan menndatangani surat nikah di catatan sipil."_

_"Eh? Lalu cincin kawinnya?" _

_"Tidak perlu, aku tak butuh itu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu, permisi." Ketiga perempuan itu syok melihat sahabat mereka tak peduli dengan pesta dan cincin kawin, padahal semua wanita selalu ingin menikah dengan pesta meriah dan mengenakan cincin yang indah. Tingkat masa bodo Cloud Guardian Varia ini sudah pada taraf mengkhawatirkan!_

_._

~Flashback end~

.

"Kau yakin tak ingin pangeran belikan cincin?" Untuk kesepuluh kalinya hari ini dan ke lima puluh sejak 4 hari lalu Belphegor menanyakan hal yang sama. Menikah di catatan sipil tak masalah, namun tanpa cincin kawin berarti tak ada bukti fisik gadis ini telah menjadi miliknya. Dino Cavallone memberikan tatapan prihatin pada Belphegor sementara Kyouya Hibari dan Furie memilih tak ikut campur dengan masalah keduanya karena mereka sudah menikah dengan sah namun seperti biasa, senyum mengejek ala Hibari tersungging manis (?) di wajahnya saat melihat aura depresi sang Storm Guardian Varia. Tak ada lagi yang datang karena semua berhalangan hadir dan jelas Lirina memang tak ingin tempat ini dipenuhi mafia.

.

"Kyouya, apa ada misi yang bisa kukerjakan?" Furie dan Belphegor terbelalak (jika saja matanya nga ketutup) mendengar pertanyaan Lirina begitu mereka sampai di apartement gadis itu.

"Kau mau ambil misi di hari pernikahanmu?" Jerit Furie histeris. Untungnya bayi mereka sudah tidur tenang di kamar Lirina.

"Kau ini sebenarnya tidak berniat menikah ya?" Belphegor pastinya yang paling kesal disini.

Hibari masih saling adu pandang dengan Lirina akhirnya buka suara "Dimana tempat yang paling kedap suara disini?" pertanyaan itu membuat semua terdiam.

"Ruang kerjaku."

.

Tanpa peduli tatapan bingung pasangan mereka, kedua Cloud Guardian melangkah ke ruang kerja. Hanya ada 2 kemungkinan Hibari meminta tempat yang kedap suara, pertama dia mau bicara secara empat mata, kedua mau bertarung hingga sama-sama babak belur. Separuh lantai 13 atau lebih sering disebut 12B oleh satpam adalah milik Lirina jadi sebenarnya mereka tak masalah mau menghancurkan satu atau dua ruangan dari 10 ruangan yang ada.

.

Hampir sejam, tak ada tanda pertarungan, pengerusakan atau getaran karena benda jatuh. Keduanya malah makin khawatir karena tak biasanya kedua Guardian itu begitu kalem.

.

"Jangan-jangan mereka sedang saling cekik!" Dugaan yang gaje mulai menghantui Furie.

"Yang benar saja, dasar penyihir gila! Mana mungkin mereka begitu?"

"Siapa tahu kan! Lagi pula berhenti memanggilku penyihir! Yang lebih mirip penyihir kan Lirina!" kata Furie membela diri.

"Huh, pangeran hargai imajinasimu yang tak berguna itu!"

"Dasar pangeran tukang mimpi!"

"Pangeran bukan pemimpi!"

"Kalian berisik/Kamikorosu!" bentak dari kedua Cloud Guardian memotong pertengkaran kecil mereka. Kedua Guardian memandang mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan aura 'terganggu' karena pembicaraan mereka terputus karena keributan sepasang anak manusia yang...*ditimpuk kebanyakan bacot* okeh, itu di skip aja.

"Kenapa kalian malah lebih berisik dari kami sih?" kedua tangan Lirina tersilang di dadanya sementara Hibari berdiri di belakang Lirina dengan tatapan 'Kalian ini mengganggu'.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai selama itu?" tanya Belphegor setelah Hibari, Furie dan kedua anak mereka pergi.

"Fuh, itu urusanku. Tidak ada hubungan denganmu." Sahut Lirina ketus.

"Hei, kapan kau akan kembali ke Varia?" dalam hati belphegor menahan diri walau tangannya gatal ingin melempar pisau.

"Nanti, setelah misi yang diberikan Tsuna selesai."

"Kau sungguh mau ambil misi?"

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti berteriak? Mana ada pangeran yang usianya 30 tahun masih labil sepertimu. Kau sama sekali tak dewasa."

"Hei, kau itu yang membuat pangeran selalu naik darah! Lagipula usia pangeran 27!"

"Siram saja pake air es, ntar juga dingin lagi." Twich! Segampang itu Lirina menjawab kekhawatirannya. Gadis yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dalam pekerjaan dibanding bersama suaminya. Buktinya dia langsung lupa kalau Belphegor bersamanya.

"Rin."

"Hn?" hanya sebuah gumaman ambigu tanpa menoleh yang menjadi jawaban.

"Pangeran ingin kau berhenti menjalankan misi atau menerima pekerjaan dari Vongola, CEDEF, dan Gesso."

"Kenapa? Yang kerja kan aku, bukan dirimu."

"Pangeran tak ingin kau jadi workholic dan lupa untuk mengurus diri juga kewajinanmu se-"

"Kujelaskan padamu, sebelum jadi Guardian Varia aku bekerja pada CEDEF, Gesso adalah Famiglia tempatku berasal, Gesso adalah rumahku. Cavallone adalah famiglia yang mencarikan guru untukku juga melatihku sejak aku pertama masuk dunia Mafia lalu Vongola dan Cavallone adalah aliansi dari Gesso jadi sebagai seorang adik aku juga punya tugas menjaga hubungan baik dengan mereka."

"Bukan berarti harus mengiyakan semua permintaan mereka!"

"Selama itu benar untuk dilaksanakan dan memang penting aku takkan menolak apapun tugas yang diberikan padaku."

"Karena itu menurut pangeran kau bodoh dan terlalu baik!"

"Aku bukan orang baik..."

"Pendapat pangeran tetap sama."

"..."

.

Melihat pac- ups (Sekarang udah jadi istri ya?) istrinya tetap sibuk dengan tumpukan workpaper dan dokumen maka timbul niat merusuhnya. Ditariknya kursi kerja itu menjauh dari meja, saking kagetnya semua dokumen dipangkuan Lirina jatuh berserakan dilantai.

.

"Apa-apaan kau?" bentak Lirina.

"Jangan bilang kau tak peduli ini hari pernikahan kita!"

"Aku tak lupa, tapi aku sibuk!"

"Mana ada pasangan yang sibuk kerja dimalam pertamanya?"

"Malam pertama? Yang benar saja, kita sudah pernah melakukannya jadi istilah itu tak cocok." Lirina tersenyum sinis membuat emosi Belphegor makin memuncak.

'Gadis ini memang tidak manis, apa lagi romatis!' batin si pirang geram.

.

Bagaimana pun juga Lirina memang tak berniat dengan kegiatan yang biasanya menjadi candu alami bagi laki-laki maupun perempuan. Pengalaman pertama hanya terisi rasa sakit dan lebih cenderung untuk pelampiasan perasaannya serta nafsu Belphegor pada tubuhnya. Yang kedua kali merupakan perkosaan dan penganiayaan karena kemarahan Belphegor pada sifatnya yang malah memberi kesempatan pada perempuan lain untuk mendekatinya sehingga gadis itu mendapat luka sayatan, gigitan dan lebam disekujur tubuh. Ia lebih senang mengerjakan semua laporan yang ada di mejanya atau berada di medan pertarungan yang dipenuhi senjata berbahaya dan pembunuh mengincarnya. Intinya dia tak punya minat dengan kegiatan seks!

.

"Pokoknya pangeran tak ingin kau bekerja hari ini! Paling tidak tidurlah, coba lihat dirimu yang sangat jelek begini."

"Kalau jelek jangan dilihat." bukannya melunak dia malah nyolot.

.

Adu mulut bukan penyelesaian terbaik untuk menghadapi sikap kepala batu Lirina jadi dengan paksa Storm Guardian Varia mengangkat tubuh istrinya ke kamar. Beruntung semua Flame Ring dan senjatanya ada di atas meja kerja sehingga perlawanan fisik dari Lirina bisa dengan mudah dihadapinya. Tubuh mungil itu dilempar ketengah tempat tidur dan segera ia menahannya dengan berada di atasnya. Kedua tangan dan kaki Belphegor ada di kedua sisi tubuh Lirina sehingga sulit baginya untuk bangun. Andai dengan deathglare bisa membunuh minimal membuat pingsan seseorang, gadis itu sangat mengharapkannya saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran, kejadian terakhir kali mereka bersama dalam 1 kamar kembali terputar dalam ingatannya. Takut, adalah sebuah perasaan yang paling tak ingin ditunjukkannya pada siapapun namun itulah yang tergambar jelas dari keadaannya saat ini dan Belphegor tahu sebabnya.

.

"Pangeran...membuatmu takut?" tidak ada jawaban, bahkan gadis itu menolak saat ia hendak menyentuh wajahnya.

"Ja...jangan..., kumohon pergilah!" gadis itu berteriak histeris, menolak bertatapan dengannya.

"Tatap pangeran, kucing kecilku." gadis itu menggeleng, masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Pangeran takkan menyakitimu, pangeran janji."

"Pergilah! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Pangeran mencintaimu..." bisiknya.

.

Perlahan ia menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajah Lirina- meletakkan tangan mungil itu di wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh itu menegang saat menggenggam tangannya. Telapak tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya namun selalu hangat setiap kali menyentuh wajahnya. Guardian yang selama ini dikenal berhati dingin kini terlihat begitu rapuh. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya- memberikan ciuman lembut penuh cinta di kening, pipi dan bibir Lirina juga belaian sayang agar gadis itu menjadi lebih tenang. Merasa tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi akhirnya Lirina memberanikan diri membuka mata. Ruby dan Dark brown kini bertemu dalam keheningan. Isak tangisnya mulai reda namun tubuhnya masih gemetaran.

.

"Me...menyingkirlah dari atasku..." pintanya dengan suara tertahan. Belphegor menurut, ia merebahkan tubuhnya kesamping tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Keadaan ini terasa bagai deja vu. Ini kedua kalinya gadis ini terlihat begitu rapuh dan kembali terjadi karena dirinya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"I...iya..."

.

Keduanya terbawa dalam suasana kaku, Lirina memunggungi Belphegor sementara Belphegor terus menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya melayang seenaknya mengira-ngira sebesar apakah saat ini anak yang pernah dikandung oleh Lirina. 'mungkin sekitar satu setengah tahun, biasanya baru mulai belajar bicara atau menyanyi dengan logat cadel yang belum jelas, suka lari kesana kemari'. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum miris, betapa menyedihkannya membayangkan apa yang telah hilang sebelum tahu itu telah ada. Mungkin sejak dulu tanpa disadari dia memang ingin seorang anak sehingga selalu membuntuti Mammon yang berwujud bayi, atau juga kebiasaannya tidur dengan banyak wanita sejak remaja.

.

"Rin..." setelah hampir sejam membisu akhirnya Belphegor memeriksa keadaan Lirina. "Oh..." matanya terpejam sempurna, nafasnya naik turun dengan teratur. Dipeluknya Lirina perlahan, ia tak mau membangunkannya. "Pangeran takkan memaksamu mencintai pangeran. Tapi jika bisa... ... ...saja... ... ..." bisiknya dengan suara terputus-putus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyouya sudah berangkat tadi pagi."

"A-apa?"

"Dia bilang ada misi jadi sudah berangkat sejak jam 7 pagi tadi." Furie mengulangi kata-katanya dengan lebih lengkap. Tampak jelas aura kemarahan memancar dari Lirina yang memang seharusnya ikut dalam misi kali ini.

"Kyouya sialannnn! Dia meninggalkanku!"

"..."

"..." baik Furie maupun Belphegor tak mau menginterupsi gadis tomboy yang sedang murka. Kyou dan Sakura, anak kembar Hibari dan Furie tampak merangkak mendekati ibu baptis mereka tanpa rasa takut.

"Ma...mah!" panggil mereka bersamaan. Kedua bayi yang berusia 10 bulan itu sudah mulai belajar bicara namun entah kenapa selain memanggil 'tou' dan 'kaa' pada kedua orangtuanya, mereka memanggil Lirina 'mama' tanpa diajari oleh ketiga orang dewasa itu.

"Ushishishishi, tak menyangka orang sedingin Hibari Kyouya bisa punya anak-anak selucu dan semanis ini." kata Belphegor sambil menggendong Sakura yang tadinya bergelayut ditangan kiri Lirina. "Kau dipanggil mama, berarti mereka menganggap kau juga ibunya?" Furie dan Lirina angkat bahu.

"Kyouya juga kaget saat itu, tapi dia tak mempermasalahkannya."

"Hm..." Sakura dan Kyou terus melihat Belphegor sejak pertama kali datang. Bukan dengan pandangan canggung atau takut, namun lebih ketatapan menyelidik kenapa 'mama' mereka bersama laki-laki asing.

"Mah?" Kyou mengamit pakaian Lirina dan menunjuk Belphegor seakan bertanya itu siapa.

"Dia namanya paman Belphegor. Kalian mungkin akan jarang melihatnya." kata Lirina. Kali ini Kyou merangkak mendekati Belphegor yang memangku Sakura.

"Mah?" entah apa maksud mereka saat menatap Lirina sambil menunjuk Belphegor. Kedua ibu mereka hanya mengangguk melihat mata berbinar si kembar. "Aah!" kata Kyou sambil menepuk paha Belphegor kemudian merangsek ikut naik kepangkuannya.

" ? " para orang dewasa hanya bisa menatap tingkah mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kedua bayi itu tertawa, masing- masing menepuk-nepuk dada dan pipi Belphegor.

"A...pah! Papah!" seru mereka bersamaan. Lirina langsung membatu, Furie nyaris meledak tertawa sementara Belphegor reaksinya sama dengan Lirina. Entah bagaimana sepertinya kedua bayi itu menyadari sesuatu antara Lirina dan Belphegor yang mereka rasa mirip dengan kedua orangtua mereka.

"Kyouya akan dapat kejutan lagi saat dia pulang." Furie tersenyum penuh misteri (?) "Ahhh, aku yakin kali ini dia tak akan bisa berwajah sok tenang seperti saat menghadapi Lirina."

"Sejak kapan kau dan Hibari malah saling menganggu?"

"Sejak kau pacaran dengan Belphegor. Aku mulai saling sindir dan ejek dengannya karena tak ada guna mengejarnya."

"Ujung-ujungnya nikah? Aku harus memeriksa otak Kyouya lain kali, termasuk si kembar ini!" Lirina melotot pada kedua bayi yang dengan nyaman tidur-tiduran di atas tubuh Belphegor yang sengaja berbaring di atas matras yang menjadi alas ruang bermain anak-anak. Furie pun tak menyangka seorang Belphegor bisa begitu disukai oleh kedua anaknya. Mereka meninggalkan ketiganya untuk mengambil teh dan kue juga susu untuk kedua bayi.

"Lalu? Bagaimana malam pertama kalian setelah sekian lama?" tanya Furie setengah bercanda.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Lirina kalem.

"Maksudmu?"

"No seks since last week or first meet."

"A-apa? Bukannya dulu Belphegor selalu memaksamu?"

"Tidak lagi sekarang. Dia tak pernah minta meski aku tahu dia sangat ingin. Sudah beberapa kali dia bangun tengah malam dan melakukan onani sambil menonton film porno."

"Kau kejam sekali..." Furie menggeleng sambil mengelus dada karena begitu dingin dan datarnya sikap Lirina pada Belphegor. "Kalau Kyouya biasanya menyeretku jika aku-"

"Bukan urusanku, tak ingin tahu!"

"Dengerin aku curhat napa! Dasar manusia es!"

"Aku aslinya memang berdarah dingin, memangnya kau pikir kenapa aku bisa betah bersama Kyouya jika sifat asliku seperti Tsuna atau Ryouhei-oniisan."

"Memang tidak sih..., kalian itu duo berhati es."

"Terimakasih pujiannya." sahutnya dengan senyum sinis.

.

.

.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Varia HQ?"

"Hingga kau bersedia ikut dengan pangeran."

"Aku tidak ingin terlalu sering ada disana."

"Untuk meminimalisasi bertemu pangeran atau memudahkan menemui laki-laki lain?" sindir Belphegor tajam.

"Begitulah." Lirina menjawabnya dengan santai tanpa berbelit-belit. Tak peduli aura kesal suaminya, ia menggantung mantelnya. "Kau menyukai si kembar?"

"...iya."

"Senpai." panggil Lirina ketika Belphegor akan masuk kekamar.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya melakukan onani tiap malam?"

"Kau..." Belphegor terperangah.

"Yah, itu bukan urusanku kau mau melakukan apa asal tak meninggalkan sampahnya begitu saja."

"..." Lirina tersenyum sinis karena Belphegor tak membalas kata-katanya. Perlahan ia mendekati Belphegor sambil melepas pita yang mengikat rambutnya.

"Apa kau begitu menginginkanku hingga selalu melakukannya tiap malam? Furie bilang aku ini kejam karena terus membiarkanmu, apa menurutmu aku ini kejam? Jawab aku senpai..."

"Kau memang kejam, kau tak membunuh, tak melukai, atau melakukan perbuatan fisik lain tapi kau menyiksa pangeran secara biologis. Memang ada laki-laki yang bisa tahan bersamamu lebih dari 3 hari tanpa mencoba menyentuhmu?"

"Fran dan Kyouya tidak pernah ada masalah meski kami tidur dalam sekamar dan satu kasur. Byakuran pun sama meski aku biasa tidur di kamarnya selama 5 tahun."

"Cih, Byakuran kan kakakmu! Apa kau tak bisa memberi contoh yang lebih normal selain mereka?"

"Tidak, karena merekalah yang selalu bersamaku. Apa kau cemburu pada mereka?"

"Seperti kurang kerjaan saja." Kali ini ekspresi Lirina melunak melihat rona merah di wajah suaminya.

.

Yah, kali ini ia mengakui kalau laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini memang sudah sah menjadi suaminya. Sambil masuk ke kamarnya, ia menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu dan membiarkannya tercecer di lantai. Belphegor menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Hanya tinggal korset dan pakaian dalam yang tersisa ditubuh Lirina saat gadis itu berbalik menatapnya yang masih membatu di depan pintu.

.

"Jika kau ingin menyentuhku, lakukan sekarang sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Kau serius atau hanya menggoda?" tanyanya ragu meski kakinya bergerak mendekat.

"Menurutmu? Tapi jangan harap kau akan bisa kembali menyentuhku dalam waktu dekat setelah ini."

"Just this time?" ada sedikit nada kecewa namun ia juga tak ingin kehilangan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Juga singkirkan ponimu, take or not?"

"I take it." jawab Belphegor sambil mendorong tubuh Lirina keatas ranjang. Sambil mencium bibir ranum istrinya, dilucutinya apa yang tersisa di tubuh Lirina. Ia pun sadar semua bekas luka di tubuh gadis itu telah hilang ketika semuanya sudah tergeletak tanpa ampun dilantai. 'Pasti sudah hilang oleh Sun Flame' batinnya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh?"

"Semua bekas lukamu hilang." Seperti yang diduganya, Lirina sudah gemetaran walau dia belum memulai apapun.

"Ka-karena Shouichi-nii yang merawatku saat itu, dia bilang tak boleh ada satu pun bekas luka di tubuhku."

"Sampai kapan kau akan takut? Kalau begitu tutup saja matamu."

"Tapi-auh!" tanpa diduga Belphegor malah menyentil kening Lirina dengan keras "Saki...t!" Belphegor tertawa melihat Lirina mengusap-usap keningnya yang memerah.

"Ushishishishishi, sudah lebih baik?" tanya Belphegor, kening mereka beradu pelan.

"Aah..." Lirina bergumam pelan, sekarang tubuhnya sudah tak segemetar sebelumnya, tapi justru jantungnya yang berdebar-debar karena wajah suaminya begitu dekat. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mereka yang beradu dan debaran jantung mereka sama cepatnya. Lirina mengira Belphegor akan langsung menjamah tubuhnya dengan penuh nafsu seperti dulu namun kini Belphegor malah hanya mencium dan membelai lembut wajah dan rambutnya. "...senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Membuatmu nyaman?" bisiknya sebelum kembali melumat bibir Lirina.

"Hm...h...,...mmhh!" Desah halus terdengar ketika Belphegor memasukkan lidahnya.

"Panggil nama pangeran..."

"...Bel...phegor..."

"Itu lebih baik..."

"Mmmhhh...!" meski masih merasa asing dengan sentuhan di tubuhnya, tak ada lagi rasa takut dalam dirinya. Belphegor berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman hingga desahan tanpa paksaan terus keluar dari Lirina.

.

Tanpa berlama-lama melakukan foreplay Belphegor segera menghujamkan miliknya kedalam tubuh Lirina. Dampaknya cukup membuat Lirina kesakitan karena tubuhnya tak pernah melakukan sejak lama. Belphegor berhenti ketika melihat Lirina mulai menangis lagi.

.

"Masih sakit?" tanyanya ketika tangis Lirina sudah mereda.

"Sedikit...la-lanjutkan saja..."

"Hm..."

.

Jam 3 pagi, Lirina terjaga dengan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Meski dengan cahaya temaram bulan dan lampu-lampu di luar apartement yang menerobos lewat sekat jendela, terlihat jelas tubuhnya dipenuhi bercak merah alias kissmark. Belphegor tertidur tanpa menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Meski pendingin ruangan bersuhu 18 derajat, tubuh Cloud Guardian itu tetap terasa hangat dalam pelukan sang badai. Tidur Storm Guardian terlihat sangat tenang dan memang sengaja tak menutup wajahnya dengan poni. Perlahan Lirina memasuki kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Ia tak peduli ceceran sperma bercampur darah yang menetes dari selangkangannya atau pun sakit yang menderanya tiap tubuhnya bergerak. Ia hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa penat dan tak nyaman di tubuhnya dengan mandi.

.

"Kenapa masih berdarah?" keluhnya ketika mengusap cairan kental berwarna pekat yang membasahi pahanya.

.

Apa Belphegor terlalu kasar?

'Tidak juga, menurutku itu jauh lebih lembut dibanding sebelumnya.'

.

Apa tubuhnya memang tak terbiasa?

'Kalau itu mungkin saja meski ini bukan yang pertama, seharusnya...paling tidak darah sudah tak ada.'

.

Sungguh membingungkan, apa lagi saat melihat wajah damai blonde assassin yang tertidur nyenyak justru membuat amarahnya lenyap. Jauh, dia akui perubahan Belphegor sangat drastis, jauh lebih baik -mungkin- walau egois dan maniaknya masih seperti dulu, dia tak memaksa untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

.

~Lirina Pov~

.

Aku menikahi Belphegor dengan sebuah perjanjian yang sebenarnya tak ada untungnya untukku bahkan lebih banyak ruginya. Aku memutuskan tidur di sofa ruang tamu setelah menutup tubuh Belphegor dengan selimut. Paling tidak hangatnya pemanas membuatku nyaman meski hanya dengan piyama.

.

"Nona, sebaiknya segera bangun." aku menguap malas ketika pembantu yang biasa membersihkan apartementku memintaku bangun. "Masa istri yang tidur di luar, kebalik." candanya.

.

Perempuan yang sudah seusia dengan ibuku itu -jika dia masih hidup- sudah tahu apa pekerjaanku dan pernikahanku beberapa hari lalu. Dia tak banyak tanya tentang diriku atau siapa saja yang keluar masuk apartementku selama ini meski mereka terkadang dalam keadaan berlumuran darah atau luka-luka.

.

"Apa dia sudah bangun?"

"Belum, bahkan dia masih tertidur lelap saat saya membersihkan kekacauan di kamar." ada sedikit nada menggoda darinya tapi kuacuhkan.

"Biarkan saja, toh boss belum meminta kami kembali." kataku sambil menyuap roti panggang dengan selai coklat dan keju.

"Akhirnya setelah seminggu anda melakukan malam pertama! Akan saya buatkan masakan special untuk kalian!" entah kenapa dia malah girang. "Apa masih sakit?"

"Sudah lebih baik."

"Yang pertama memang menyakitkan, nanti juga biasa." katanya sambil lalu. Dia sibuk berpikir akan masak apa sementara aku hanya bisa mengiyakan saja apa yang dikatakannya. Jika kukatakan ini bukan yang pertama bahkan aku pernah keguguran apa reaksinya ya?

.

Menjelang siang ia menyiapkan makanan yang cukup banyak padahal kami cuma berdua. Setelah memastikan semua beres ia permisi pulang tanpa mau kuajak makan bersama. Belphegor baru bangun jam 2 siang, sungguh pemalas.

.

"Kau tidur seperti orang mati." Sindirku.

"Hm..., sepertinya kau juga sempat bilang begitu minggu lalu." katanya dengan cengiran lebar. "Kenapa makanannya banyak sekali?"

"Katanya selamatan malam pertama." jawabku malas.

"Orang lain saja sampai menyiapkan ini tapi kau malah cuek begitu."

"Aku tak peduli soal itu. Makan saja, aku belum lapar."

"Perlu pangeran suapi?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Bersikaplah manis sedikit!" ia kedengarannya seperti menuntut padaku, memangnya harus kupatuhi?

"Aku tak punya kewajiban untuk itu." Belphegor memandangku dengan alis berkerut, apa sih yang dia pikirkan.

.

Tanpa bicara lebih banyak dia mulai makan, aku tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Mataku sebenarnya mengantuk tapi pekerjaanku menumpuk karena sempat sibuk dengan misi solo. Tanpa sadar mataku terpejam sesaat hingga aku bangun dengan kaget karena Belphegor menarik berkas yang tengah kubaca.

.

"Kau masih lelah, istirahatlah."

"Hm..., tidak. Pekerjaanku banyak."

"Tidurlah, paling tidak 1 atau 2 jam." aku berpikir sebentar hingga akhirnya menurut. Aku memang lelah, bahkan bagian bawah tubuhku masih sakit.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku agar bisa tidur, terbuai dalam dunia mimpi. Varia HQ, dikamarku, aku melihat diriku sendiri tengah bercumbu dengan seseorang. Makin kudekati aku tahu benar siapa orang itu, namun yang membuatku kanget adalah diriku tampak begitu menikmati kebersamaan dengan orang itu. Bahkan aku sendiri yang memeluk orang itu, menciumnya dengan penuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta? Hingga sekarang aku tak pernah berpikir untuk mencintai siapapun, pacaran tanpa cinta, begitu pula dengan pernikahanku. Loveless, terkadang Mukuro memanggilku begitu tapi itu memang benar.

.

"Aku mencintaimu..." mendengar diriku mengucapkan kata cinta, perutku serasa diaduk. Mual, miris, aku tak peduli ini mimpi atau apa tapi ini bagai mimpi buruk bagiku.

.

.

.

"Mimpi yang menyebalkan..." desahku begitu membuka mata.

"Memangnya kau mimpi apa?" Aku menatap Belphegor yang tengah berbaring disampingku. Sejak kapan dia disana?

"Buruk. Jam berapa ini?"

"Hampir jam 6 sore."

"Ah..., aku ketiduran."

"Tak apa, pangeran sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu. Periksa saja nanti."

"Hm..." tak biasanya dia mau membantuku tapi kali ini aku memang sudah pada limitku. "Terimakasih."

"Apa? Bilang lebih keras dan pakai kata 'suamiku sayang' dibelakangnya." Godanya dengan nada manja dibuat-buat.

"Dalam mimpimu!" dia malah tertawa ketika kupukul dengan bantal guling. Sempat-sempatnya bercanda!

"Ushishishishi! Jangan malu."

"Bukan malu tapi malu-maluin!"

"Tsundere."

"What? Im not!"

"Of course you are. Prince knew everything about you!"

"Sok tahu." mengenalku? Apa kesukaanku dan yang kubenci saja dia masih suka salah. Dari pada meladeni orang sinting ini aku memilih makan saja.

"Hm..., pangeran diminta segera membawamu kembali ke Varia."

"Oleh siapa?"

"Boss."

"..."

.

Xanxus tampaknya sudah mulai terpengaruh oleh Belphegor, atau dia memang ingin aku kembali ke Varia HQ sebagai Cloud Guardiannya? Boss yang selalu melempari kami dengan gelas dan botol alkohol atau menembakku dengan X gun, Xanxus del Varia. Meski keras -kejam lebih tepat- dia memberiku banyak bantuan dan membiarkanku tetap berhubungan dengan Gesso dan Vongola selama aku menyelesaikan tugasku sebagai Guardiannya. Tak masalah aku ini perempuan, tak masalah aku adalah adik mantan musuhnya.

.

_"Dengar baik-baik, sampah! Karena kau pemegang cincin awan, kau kuijinkan melakukan hubungan dengan orang luar. Dengan syarat takkan membocorkan apapun tentang Varia. Varia adalah petarung elite, tugas kita menyingkirkan penganggu tanpa jejak. Kalau Vongola berada di cahaya maka kita adalah bayangan yang ada dibelakang mereka."_

_"Voi, kau mengerti tidak?"_

_"Aku mengerti. Tak perlu menjelaskan sampai sebegitunya. Aku adalah Guardian Varia, tugas utamaku adalah mengabdi pada Varia."_

.

Awan memang selalu berpindah, posisiku bahkan lebih memusingkan dibanding Hibari Kyouya yang merupakan Cloud Guardian Vongola sekaligus pimpinan CEDEF. Masa bodoh tentang posisiku karena memang ini yang kupilih.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

"Hei, kau tak ingin sesuatu?"

"Berapa kali kukatakan? Aku bisa membeli sendiri apa yang kubutuhkan dan kuinginkan. Aku tak butuh uangmu."

"Bukan itu maksud pangeran, kau itu kan-"

"Aku istrimu, itu benar. Namun aku takkan menuntut kau menafkahiku karena aku juga bekerja dan status kita sama."

"Lirina..."

"Sen-ah- Belphegor, aku tahu kau ingin melakukan sesuatu untukku tapi aku bukan perempuan yang tergantung pada laki-laki."

"Hm, pangeran tahu itu. Kau adalah copyan dari Hibari Kyouya."

"Tidak separah itu." Lirina terkekeh, orang-orang selalu mengatai dia copyan beda gender dari seorang Hibari Kyouya. "Sudahlah, berhenti bertanya apa yang aku inginkan. Jika memang perlu aku pasti minta."

"Che, selalu begitu." keluhnya sembari berpindah ke belakang kursi Lirina dan memeluknya. "Kalau begitu biarkan pangeran bermanja-manja sebentar sebelum kita kembali ke Varia."

"Hm." Hanya sebuah gumaman singkat dengan nada ambigu, Belphegor menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan apa lagi semua pekerjaan Lirina sudah diselesaikannya selama istrinya tidur.

.

Lirina melawan ketika Belphegor membawanya ke kamar, tak ada gunanya melawan karena ia tahu Belphegor takkan memaksanya melakukan seks lagi selama masih kesakitan. Lirina masih pasif ketika menerima ciuman dan belaian Belphegor, belum terbiasa sehingga sikapnya jadi agak kaku. Sebuah pelukan reflek membuatnya meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Belphegor agar tubuh mereka tak menempel terlalu dekat, melalui telapak tangan ia bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Belphegor dan detak jantungnya.

.

"Aku tak mengantuk."

"Pangeran ngatuk jadi temani pangeran!"

"Akan kutemani, tapi jangan memelukku begini."

"Pangeran tak peduli, pangeran ingin tidur seperti ini." tampaknya sifat egois Belphegor sudah mulai kumat, tapi hanya dipeluk sebagai ganti guling tak masalah kan?

'Anggap saja sama dengan kebiasaan buruk Byakuran' batin Cloud Guardian tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAA! Lirina darling, selamat datang kembali!" Lussuria langsung melompat memeluknya ketika baru turun dari mobil.

"Lama tak bertemu Luss..." Lirina menepuk lembut punggung Lussuria.

"Welcome back." Fran juga memberinya sebuah pelukan erat dan dibalas dengan ciuman di pipi oleh Lirina. "Kali ini kau takkan pergi lagi kan?"

"Aku harap begitu." pipi Fran merona ketika Lirina menatapnya dengan tersenyum lembut, meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah sang guardian muda.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau bermesraan di depan pangeran?" Keduanya menoleh, Belphegor sudah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada tanda protes atas sambutan Fran dan sikap Lirina pada juniornya. Siapa juga suami yang mau liat istrinya begitu dekat dengan pemuda lain. Keduanya hanya menatap senior mereka dengan tatapan datar, saling pandang lalu masuk kedalam kastil dengan bergandengan tangan meninggalkan Belphegor yang tengah marah-marah karena peringatannya tak digubris.

"Fufufufufu, kedamaian kembali ke Varia! Aahhh coba Squ ada, pasti dia senang melihat Bel-chan 'hidup' lagi." Lussuria tampak senang. (Luss, kau ini udah jadi bego? Ini sih kekacauan kembali, bukan kedamaian)

.

.

.

"Aku kem-ups!" beberapa gelas dan botol menyambut kedatangan Lirina ketika masuk ke kantor Xanxus. "Penyambutan yang kurindukan." Lirina melempar senyum pada Xanxus setelah berhasil menghindari semuanya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali, sampah!" Xanxus pun tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Yah, berkat paksaan dari senior yang menyebalkan. Paman Levi masih sehat kan?"

"Huh. Aku belum setua itu!" dengus Levi. "Lagipula kudengar kalian sudah menikah, mana cincinmu?"

"Tidak ada cincin, tak ada pesta. Aku tak butuh itu. Boss, boleh aku minta kembali cincinku?"

"Sudah kuduga otakmu memang tak beres." Levi menggeleng prihatin.

"Huh, ternyata kau berani juga memintanya." Xanxus meraih sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Sebuah cincin berlambang Varia dan awan juga sebuah weapon box ungu.

"Terimakasih. Maaf sudah membuatmu harus menungguku." Lirina meraih cincin dan kotak itu kemudian memasukkannya ke kantong jaketnya.

"Kau tahu apa posisi Guardian kan, sampah?"

"Hanya tergantikan jika mereka mati dan aku masih hidup jadi aku tetap Guardianmu meski tanpa cincin."

"Bagus kau ingat. Sekarang pergilah, sampah! Mulai besok kau kembali ke tugasmu." sekali lagi Xanxus melempar sebuah gelas kosong pada Lirina.

"Baik." tentunya gelas itu berhasil dihindari dan gadis itu keluar ruangan dengan tawa riang.

.

Belphegor langsung pergi mengerjakan misi bersama Fran, Lussuria sibuk sendiri di dapur dan melarangnya membantu sehingga kini Lirina ada di danau sendirian. Semua Weapon Boxnya dilepas agar mereka bisa bersenang-senang di danau. Chadra dan Crow terbang dengan bebas saling salip. Jilly dan Piranha menghilang kedalam danau. Terakhir Naginny yang bergelung nyaman dibawah pohon, menjadi sandaran Lirina yang tengah membaca buku. Beberapa burung dengan tanpa rasa takut hinggap di dekat sang awan dan ularnya, mereka sudah cukup familiar dengan keberadaan Lirina sebelumnya sehingga kini mereka tak canggung naik ke bahu atau tidur dalam pangkuan Lirina. Naginny mendesis kesal melihat para burung hinggap di tubuhnya, selama mereka tak mematukinya, dia takkan protes. Lagi pula tuannya pernah berkata untuk tidak menyerang makhluk kecil tanpa sebab.

.

Udara seakan membeku dan sebuah lubang hitam muncul di hadapan Lirina. Naginny segera melilitkan diri di sekitar Lirina dan dengan kepala tegak bersiap menyerang apapun yang berani medekati mereka. Sebuah tangan putih pucat, seragam ala gakuran putih dan rambut putih, itu Byakuran. Naginny merunduk melepaskan Lirina perlahan. Pemilik surai albino tersenyum melihat tingkah animal weapon yang begitu over protektif meski tanpa menoleh ia tahu Chadra dan Crow juga mengintai dari balik pepohonan dan dari dalam air ada Piranha dan Jilly.

.

"Kau bolos lagi Byakuran-nii?" Lirina menggeleng melihat cengiran Byakuran.

"Hum, tidak. Ini kan jam istirahat. Aku datang untuk melihat keadaanmu dan sedikit bersantai." katanya sambil merebahkan diri di sebelah Lirina.

"Aku yakin kau akan kena marah lagi."

"Tak akan. Shou-chan kan sedang tidur."

"Ha? Tumben, sakit?"

"Kecapean."

"..." tak usah dikatakan lebih lanjut gadis itu tahu apa yang terjadi. Apa kalian bisa menebak? Yah, kedua kakaknya itu adalah pasangan kekasih alias GAY. Hah, sungguh aneh kan? Dulu Byakuran pacaran dengan Lirina dan Shouichi di saat yang sama.

.

"Yuu bagaimana?"

"Dia sudah kuberitahu, sebenarnya dia kurang setuju kau menikah dengan Belphegor. Katanya kalau saja kalian mengadakan upacara maka dia akan paling pertama bilang tak setuju."

"Hmp..., Belphegor pasti kesal jika mendengar protesnya. Terbalik dengan dua tahun lalu, dulu kau yang menentang." tawa tak bisa ditahannya mendengar protes sang adik. Byakuran menggunakan pangkuan Lirina sebagai bantal, dengan cepat Primo Gesso tertidur. Lirina hanya menatap kakaknya yang tertidur di pangkuannya sambil sesekali membelai wajah dan rambutnya. Diperlakukan begitu Byakuran malah tersenyum dalam tidurnya, merasa nyaman dan hangat.

.

.

.

"Ayo bangun kak, ini sudah hampir sore." Byakuran menggeliat malas, malah memeluk pinggang Lirina. "Ayolah, sudah dulu manja-manjanya. Kau harus kembali sebelum Shouichi-nii marah."

"Hem...,hoaahm! Jam berapa?"

"Jam 4, sudah 2 jam lebih kau tertidur."

"Entah kenapa, saat bersamamu aku selalu mengantuk."

"Mungkin karena kau terbiasa tidur ditemani aku? Kau lebih sering bersamaku dibanding Shouichi-nii."

"Mungkin. Tubuhku lebih terbiasa dengan suhu tubuhmu."

"Orang lain dengar bisa salah paham maksudnya."

"Fufufufufu, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Baik-baiklah dengan suamimu itu, aku tak ingin hubungan kalian sekarang malah lebih buruk. Bisa-bisa aku-"

"Sunguhan akan membunuhnya? Kau terlalu khawatir, kak."

"Hm..., iya juga. Kau kan bisa melakukannya sendiri."

.

Setelah mencium kening adiknya, Byakuran menghilang kembali kedalam pusaran hitam di udara. Lirina menatap kalung kristal Amethyst pemberian Byakuran yang berpendar redup sebelum kembali seperti biasa. Sekarang statusnya sudah menjadi istri orang, istri dari Belphegor del Varia. Naginny berdesis pelan sembari menggosokkan kepalanya di punggung tangan kiri Lirina sementara Crow dan Chadra terbang rendah berputar diatasnya. Jilly dan Piranha juga keluar dari air. Tak sedetik pun mereka menjauh dari dekat majikannya ketika Byakuran datang. Sang awan tersenyum melihat animal weapon boxnya begitu protektif. Terlebih Chadra dan Naginny yang merupakan pemberian Belphegor yang hampir selalu mengambil inisiatif sendiri tanpa diperintah untuk melindunginya terkadang keluar sendiri dari kotak tanpa perintah.

.

.

.

Malam ini Xanxus dan para Guardian Varia menghadiri sebuah acara ulang tahun yang diadakan salah satu Aliansi Vongola. Lirina menatap sekitarnya dengan malas, Xanxus dan Levi pergi entah kemana meninggalkan sang Cloud Guardian yang kini mojok sendiri. Berbalut gaun lace selutut -disiapkan Lussuria- dengan perpaduan warna indigo dan hitam dengan model yang V lebar yang memperlihatkan bahu dan belahan dada dengan kulit kuning langsat yang bagai bercahaya terkena sorot lampu. Make up tipis natural, kuku yang dicat indigo dan dihias kristal agar terlihat 'blink' -diseret Lussuria ke salon untuk satu ini- dan mengenakan sepatu hitam yang sederhana namun elegan. Rambutnya dicepol dua diatas telinga dan sisanya yang tak dicepol diroll dan dibiarkan tergerai hingga ke pinggang. Di tangannya terkait tas kecil yang senada dengan gaunnya berisi handphone, silver item serta semua ring dan Weapon Box miliknya. Pokoknya penampilannya malam itu sungguh berlawanan dengan biasanya. Sebenarnya beberapa pemuda dan laki-laki meliriknya saat memasuki ruang pesta namun takut karena ia bersama dengan Xanxus dan para Guardian. Memang tak banyak yang tahu Lirina adalah Cloud Guardian Varia.

.

"Kau cantik sekali nona Lirina." sapa dua perempuan saat ia tengah dengan malas melihat sekeliling. Lirina menatap mereka sebentar sebelum mengenali siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Nona Amelia dan nona Selena, lama tak ketemu." sapanya. Tentu ia belum lupa dengan kedua nona itu, terutama sang kakak yang berusaha mendekati Belphegor secara terang-terangan.

"Kau masih ingat kami rupanya. Bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dan pangeran Belphegor?" tanya sang kakak, Selena. Amelia hanya tersenyum menatap Lirina dari rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Kalian masih pacaran?"

"...sudah tidak, senior menyebalkan itu bukan pacarku lagi." ini bukan bohong kan? Mereka sudah menikah, statusnya suami-isteri bukan pacar lagi.

"Oh, kalian putus?" wajah nona itu tampak cerah alias senang mendengar jawaban Lirina. "Mana dia sekarang?"

"Paling sebentar lagi datang. Saat Boss dan kami ke sini dia sedang dalam perjalanan bersama Fran."

"Fran..., pemuda berambut hijau itu?" Lirina mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Amelia. "Lalu siapa pacarmu sekarang, apa pemuda itu?"

"Aku tak punya pacar sekarang. Anda berdua datang bersama siapa?"

"Kami bersama orang tua."

"Yo, Lirina!" ketiga gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara -menemukan Dino Cavallone tengah mendekati mereka. "Kau tampak cantik hari ini, adik kecil!"

"Berhenti memanggilku adik kecil, Fratello!"

"Ahahaha, nona-nona cantik ini temanmu?"

"Kenalanku. Mana kakek Romario dan anak buahmu yang lain?"

"Menyebar, aku sengaja minta mereka tak membuntutiku."

"Aku harap kau tak menghancurkan tempat ini dengan kecerobohanmu." sindir Lirina dengan senyum sinis.

"Sekarang aku makin yakin kau ini versi perempuan dari Kyouya." Dino manyun, kesal dengan sindiran yang dialamatkan padanya -walo itu benar-. "Yang jadi suamimu sangat malang." Dino masih ingat untuk tak mengatakan status Lirina dan Belphegor saat ini.

"Terserah...,tapi kalau kuadukan jangan salahkan aku kau jadi sandsak hidup." Decimo Cavallone hanya nyengir mendengar ancaman Lirina.

"Ah, itu pangeran Belphegor!" seru Selena, tampak juga beberapa gadis langsung menghampiri blondie assassin yang masuk ke ruang pesta bersama pemuda berambut hijau. "Bye nona Lirina!"

"Hm..., lho? Nona tak ikut kakak anda?"

"Aku bukan penggemar Belphegor..., bukan tipeku." Amelia angkat bahu, ia tampaknya memang tak tertarik pada Belphegor.

"Ah, salah satu dari kalian mau menemani aku dansa?" Dini mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan sedikit membungkuk pada kedua gadis yang bersamanya.

"Aku pass, ajak nona ini saja." Lirina mendorong gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang ada di sebelahnya pada Dino. Gadis itu gelagapan, wajahnya makin merona merah ketika Dino menatapnya dengan tangan terulur.

"Maukah nona berdansa denganku?"

"I-iya..." Lirina nyengir melihat keduanya beriringan ketengah lantai dansa. Fran menghampiri sambil mendesah malas, tampaknya kelelahan dengan pekerjaanya kali ini. Begitu ada di depan Lirina dia langsung menjatuhkan keningnya di bahu kanan Lirina. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk lembut punggung juniornya.

.

"Masih lelah?" tanya Lirina beberapa saat setelah mereka duduk di sofa pojok ruangan.

"Hm..., bisa ambilkan aku minum?" Lirina mengangguk, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat minuman dan makanan. Diambilnya sepiring kue dan dua gelas sirup. "Makanlah ini dulu, setelah itu baru makan makanan berat."

"Thanks." wajah Fran merona ketika Lirina menyuapinya dengan sepotong kue.

"Ho, mesra sekali!" goda Selena yang menghampiri mereka bersama Belphegor. "Mereka pasangan yang manis kan, Pangeran Belphegor?"

"Kau terlalu memanjakan kodok kecil ini!" Belphegor sama sekali tak menggubris ucapan wanita cantik yang ada disampingnya. "Dia kan bisa makan sendiri"

"Apa salahnya, senpai? Dia lelah jadi tak salah aku mengambilkan makanan dan minum?"

"Tapi tak perlu sampai disuapi kan?"

"Bilang saja kau cemburu dengan kemesraan kami,senpai" STAB! Sebuah pisau menancab di topi kodoknya. "Itu sakit."

"Kau tak ada masalah selama pangeran tak ada kan?" Belphegor menunduk, memberi ciuman singkat di bibir Lirina.

"Hn, semua baik-baik saja karena aku hanya membantu Boss mengerjakan laporan."

"Tunggu, bukankah kalian sudah putus? Kenapa masih seperti pasangan kekasih begitu?" Selena mengernyit kening melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Huh? Apa lagi ulahmu kali ini kucing kecil?" Belphegor menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Tidak ada, senpai. Nona ini hanya tanya apa aku masih pacaran denganmu, jika kujawab kita sudah tak pacaran tak salah kan?"

"Memang tak salah, Ushishishishi!" Belphegor terlihat senang dengan jawaban setengah-setengah dari istrinya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menci-ah, kalian tunangan sekarang? Atau ciuman malah sudah jadi kebiasaan di Varia?"

"Che, kau ini ternyata perempuan yang cerewet ya? Pangeran tak suka perempuan cerewet, tapi kalau terlalu cuek seperti satu ini menyebalkan juga." sindiran yang sudah pasti mengarah padanya membuat Lirina tersenyum, Fran malah nyaris tidur ketika bersandar di bahu Lirina.

"Sepertinya Fran sudah pada batasnya, aku akan panggil supir yang mengantarku tadi."

"He, bukannya kau bersama Boss?"

"Aku naik mobil yang beda, ayo Fran, kuantar kau ke mobil."

"Hm..." Lirina menggandeng Fran agar pemuda setengah ngatuk itu tak terpisah darinya.

"Aku heran dengan hubungan kalian bertiga, dan kau tampaknya belum bisa melepaskan mantan pacarmu."

"Ushishishishishi, pangeran tak pernah berniat melepaskan kucing kecil itu. Terlalu manis untuk diserahkan pada orang lain. Kodok sih pengecualian."

"Wah, kau menggaet perempuan lagi Belphegor?" goda Dino yang baru saja kembali dari lantai dansa bersama Amelia.

"Jaga mulutmu Cavallone. Pangeran tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"He, Lirina mana?"

"Mengantar kodok ngantuk ke mobil. Kau...oh kalian datang semua ya." Belphegor langsung mengenali perempuan yang bersama Dino.

"Hm, sepertinya kau memang sudah insaf ya? Sekarang mau jadi laki-laki setia?" Goda Dino yang nyaris disambut hujan pisau jika Lirina tak keburu kembali.

"Senpai! Jangan membuat keributan di sini!" seru Lirina.

"Dia yang mulai duluan!"

"Eh, kok masih panggil senpai? Kenapa bukan honey, love ato dear mungkin amore mio?"

"Kak Dino..." kali ini Lirina yang naik darah. Kedua kakak beradik yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan mereka makin bertanya-tanya, terutama sang kakak.

"Pangeran, apa kau mau dansa denganku?"

"Tidak. Pangeran malas." Belphegor menenggak minuman yang tadinya milik Lirina. "Kau dapat gaun dari mana?"

"Luss dan Levi yang belikan. Kau tahu kan Luss itu bagaimana?"

"Yah, tapi hebat juga Gaylord itu bisa memaksamu. Pangeran harus berterima kasih."

"Tunggu, kalian berdua aneh. Katanya sudah tak pacaran!" Selena berkacak pinggang pada kedua Guardian Varia yang mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

"Pangeran perlu bilang?" Belphegor mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lirina yang angkat bahu. "Malas ah. Pangeran akan mencari boss setelah itu kita pergi."

"Tunggu! Kenapa pangeran Belphegor jadi aneh begitu? Hei Lirina, apa sih yang kalian sembunyikan?"

"Tidak ada yang penting kok. Hubungan kami masih seperti dulu, kalau kata Squ Taichou kami ini perusuh di Varia."

"Apa semua Guardian Varia seaneh ini?"

"Beda tipis ama Vongola dan Gesso sih..." gumam Lirina setengah berbisik. Ia meninggalkan Dino bersama kedua kakak beradik yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintrogasi.

.

Kembali Lirina mengambil sebuah piring kecil-mengisinya dengan beberapa potong makanan juga mengambil segelas anggur merah. Ketika berbalik untuk kembali kemeja pojok tempatnya tadi beberapa perempuan memanggilnya, memaksanya untuk ikut dengan mereka keluar. Lirina tak menolak, ia mengikuti mereka meski ia tampaknya tahu apa mau para perempuan itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh para perempuan

.

"Kau ini siapa?"

"Kenapa datang bersama Xanxus?"

"Apa kau pacar baru pangeran Belphegor?"

"Kenapa kau sok akrab dengan Cavallone Decimo?"

"...satu-satu bisa kan?" Mereka memelototi seakan ingin menguliti Lirina, gadis itu hanya bisa menggeleng sambil membatin 'Perempuan itu menakutkan.' (memangnya dia pikir dia bukan perempuan?)

"Jawab saja!"

"Baiklah..." Lirina merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan Cloud Ring Varia. "Kalian bisa tahu jawabannya dengan melihat ini kan?" Lirina balik bertanya.

"Kau Cloud Guardian Varia? Pantas kau bersama Xanxus dan kenal Cavallone."

"Tapi tadi pangeran Belphegor menciummu. Kau pacaran dengannya?"

"Tidak...lagi..., senpai mesum itu memang sering begitu sejak dulu."

"Lagi? Berarti kalian sempat pacaran?"

"Dulu, dua tahun lalu." Lirina tampak mulai bosan meladeni pertanyaan mereka. "Bisakah aku kembali ke dalam? Aku tak mau kena marah hanya karena urusan tak penting kalian."

"Apa?"

"Maksudmu kami ini kurang kerjaan?"

"Begitulah." Lirina menjawab dengan memasang wajah inocent.

"Ushishishishi, ternyata kucing pangeran di bawa oleh kalian."

"Sudah selesai, senpai?"

"Yah, boss bilang kita boleh pergi."

.

Lirina segera menghampiri Belphegor, paling tidak dia tak perlu dikerubungi oleh para perempuan yang berpikiran negatif tentang dirinya.

.

"Hm..., kita langsung ke Varia?"

"Apartement saja. Tapi sekarang pangeran mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan dulu."

"Kemana?"

"Ke pantai. Pemandangannya pasti indah."

.

.

.

"Kenapa sekarang kau sering menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?" tanya Lirina saat mereka sedang duduk-duduk di atas pasir putih.

.

Belphegor menghela nafas_menarik Lirina agar merapat padanya. Diciumnya kening istrinya dengan lembut, membelai rambutnya yang panjang dan halus.

.

"Pangeran ingin melakukan apa yang dulu tak pernah pangeran lakukan untukmu. Pangeran tak ingin kau menyesal karena menikah dengan pangeran."

"..."

"Kau masih ragu?"

"..."

"Lirina, jangan diam saja."

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa, Bel?"

"Apa kau mencintai pangeran?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"..."

"Tapi...paling tidak aku akan mencobanya. Aku akan mencoba menerimamu, untuk saat ini itu cukup kan?"

"...tidak..." Diangkatnya tubuh mungil Lirina kepangkuannya, menarik wajahnya mendekat, menciumi pipi dan bibir istrinya dengan sayang. "Pangeran ingin kau jatuh cinta pada pangeran!"

"Belphegor, hentikan! Geli tahu!"

"Ushishishishi! Karena kau cantik sekali malam ini."

"Tak usah bohong."

"Tidak, kau memang cantik. Istri pangeran seharusnya selalu berdandan cantik."

"Ih, sok sekali...!"

"Ushishishishishi, wajahmu merona!"

"Wah, ada pasangan mesra disini." sekelompok pemuda mendekati kedua Guardian yang sedang ribut -tapi keliatannya mesra*dibom*-. "Boleh kami bergabung?"

"Tidak/tak sudi." jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Hoh? Sombongnya."

"Dasar rakyat jelata tak tahu diri, kalian mau mati?" ancam Belphegor sambil mendorong Lirina agar ada di belakangnya.

"Sudahlah, buat apa buang-buang tenaga melayani preman lemah?"

"Apa katamu perempuan sombong! Dasar pendek!" nah, pelatuk sudah ditarik karena ucapan preman tak berotak. Belphegor menyingkir membiarkan Lirina yang sudah bersiap dengan kelima cincin dan Weapon box maju menghadapi para preman yang sudah pasti bernasib malang.

"Kalian salah mengucapkan itu padaku..." Mist yang paling pertama dibuka, seekor mamba hitam raksasa menghilang begitu keluar dari kotak, berikutnya seekor gagak dengan api ungu keluar dari Cloud Box_terbang di atas para preman. "Cambio forma, pandora box."

.

Sebuah kotak hitam raksasa muncul menangkap semua preman, pertama mereka panik terjebak dalam kotak tak lama kemudian mereka berteriak ketakutan, kesakitan hingga akhirnya tak ada suara sama sekali barulah kotak itu lenyap dan kedua animal kembali ke kotak mereka. Tampaklah tumpukan manusia yang pingsan dengan mulut ternganga dan mata terbuka. Mengenaskan, mereka pingsan ketakutan dan kehabisan oksigen hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit.

.

"Ushishishishishi, jurus ilusi gabungan."

"Aku melatihnya bersama Fran untuk misi gabungan, tapi tanpa dia aku masih bisa sendiri walau max hanya 5-6 kotak."

"Memangnya kalau dengan kodok bisa buat berapa?"

"Sekitar 26 kotak. Cukup untuk memerangkap 100 hingga 150 orang dewasa. Kita kembali saja?"

"Baiklah, eh kau tak berencana memasukkan pangeran kesana kan?"

"Tergantung..." jawabnya dengan nada ambigu sambil melangkah ke dalam mobil.

"Huh, sudah pangeran duga!" Gerutu Belphegor atas jawaban Lirina. Memiliki junior sekaligus istri seperti Lirina, satu sisi dia manis namun satu sisi juga kejam bagaikan Cantarella yang manis namun bisa membunuh meski hanya menghirup baunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pangeran lapar..." keluh Belphegor ketika Lirina baru saja selesai mandi.

"Bukannya kau baru saja makan, masa lapar lagi?" seingatnya si pirang baru saja makan sepiring -beberapa potong- sandwich Panini, semangkuk es krim strawberry rosella dan segelas es teh strawberry sebelum ia meninggalkannya untuk mandi. "Perutmu itu terbuat dari apa?"

"Hum..., meski sudah makan tetap saja terasa kurang."

"Oke, memang kau ingin apa lagi? Mungkin bisa kubuatkan atau kubelikan."

"Kalau pangeran ingin memakan dirimu?" tanyanya pada Lirina yang masih mengeringkan rambut.

"Aku bukan makanan, senpai! Sekali-kali berpikirlah rasional paling tidak hilangkan sedikit kegilaanmu."

"Karena itu jangan memakai aroma yang mengatakan 'silakan makan aku'."

"Padahal aku memakai ini sejak kecil, kau saja yang otaknya tak beres, mana ada aroma buah strawberry, sweet orange, susu dan madu bisa menaikkan libido?" Lirina berkelit tepat sebelum Belphegor menangkapnya. "Tak boleh sentuh! Besok aku ada misi jadi aku tak ingin tubuhku sakit karena ulahmu! Aku akan tidur di kamar lain!"

"Cheh! Pangeran lakukan pelan-pelan!"

"Tetap tidak!"

"Kau ini perempuan macam apa? Ah, salah! Istri macam apa sampai tak punya minat dengan seks apa lagi dengan suami setampan ini?" narsis mode on.

"Aku perempuan yang kau minta jadi istrimu, baka ouji senpai!" Lirina meniru Fran hingga membuat si pirang makin jengkel.

"Makin lama dia malah lebih menyebalkan dari kodok!"

"Benarkah? Salahmu sendiri menjuluki kami duo un-cute kouhai."

"Kalian memang tidak manis!"

.

Entah kesambet setan dari mana tanpa suaminya sadari istri kecilnya tersenyum dengan sebuah ide di kepalanya. Lirina menghampiri Belphegor yang tengah menggerutu sambil ganti baju. Dengan sengaja di tempelkannya dahinya ke punggung Belphegor, kedua tangannya menyusup diantara lengan suaminya, membuat darah bulu tengkuk Storm Guardian tersebut merinding. Jari-jari mungil itu dengan nakal mengerayangi pinggang dan perut six pack Belphegor.

.

"Hei, kau ini sungguh angin-anginnan!" Belphegor berbalik menatap Lirina yang tersenyum jail.

"Khufufufu, memangnya kau tak suka kusentuh?"

"Tawamu itu mengerikan."

"Benarkah? Lain kali harus sering kugunakan."

"Jangan meniru Rokudo Mukuro atau kakakmu si Byakuran Gesso itu!"

"Terus gimana dong? Masa aku menirumu? Ushishishishi, heh nga cocok!" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent membuat senior/suami-nya sweat drop.

"Kau ini, terkadang seperti anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" seru Lirina kesal.

"Pangeran hanya bilang 'terkadang' kan?" katanya sambil mencium bibir Lirina.

.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Cloud Guardian ini tidak menghindari ciuman atau pelukannya, kalau seks masih suka kabur dan hari ini tampaknya mood Guardian bertubuh mungil ini sedang bagus hingga suka rela dipeluk dan dicium oleh suaminya. Belphegor mendudukkan Lirina di meja belajar, menciumnya dengan lumatan kecil_menuntut akses agar istrinya membuka mulut. Lirina memiringkan kepalanya, membuka mulutnya untuk memberi akses lebih untuk suaminya.

.

Dalam hati Belphegor tersenyum ketika Lirina memeluk pinggangnya. Lirina terengah ketika mereka mengakhiri ciuman panjang yang menghabiskan nafasnya. Wajahnya merah merona, membuat Belphegor gemas ingin mencubit pipi istrinya yang mungil. Terkadang dia heran, dengan tubuh sekecil ini dari mana datangnya kekuatan untuk menaklukkan puluhan orang dan menggunakan 5 weapon box sekaligus. Sepintas Lirina bahkan lebih mirip remaja 16 tahun yang bahkan membunuh kecoak atau lalat pun tak sanggup. Disaat sedang melamun sambil menikmati aroma manis yang memanjakan hidungnya, Belphegor tersentak dengan sentuhan di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

.

"ha...ngh!" desahan meluncur tanpa bisa ditahannya, ia bisa mendengar kikik pelan istrinya yang dengan nakalnya meremas penisnya yang ada dibalik boxer dan celana piyama. "Kau ini!"

"Tak suka?" tanya Lirina sambil kembali memeluk Belphegor, dengan sengaja ia menempelkan dadanya ke perut Belphegor. Belahan dada yang padat dan cantik itu terlihat makin menggoda karena Lirina mengenakan camisol dengan belahan dada rendah.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab dengan tindakan nekadmu."

"Sayangnya waktu habis!" seru Lirina sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menghilang bagai asap. Terdengar tawa dari luar kamar membuat Storm Guardian Varia tersebut sadar telah tertipu ilusi buatan istrinya.

"Sial! Ilusi!" Belphegor melirik 'tenda' yang terbentuk di celana piyamanya. "Terpaksa lakukan sendiri lagi!" gerutunya dengan kesal. Sungguh, dia tak pernah tahu istrinya bisa sejail ini!

.

.

.

"Kakak!" suara cempreng Rokudo Yuu yang menggedor pintu kamar menganggu tidur Belphegor. Lirina bergerak pelan dalam pelukannya keduanya sama-sama mengantuk. Belphegor pulang jam 2, Lirina pulang jam 3 pagi, mereka baru tidur jam 5 dan ini baru jam 9 dia harus mendengar suara menganggu adik Lirina yang nakal dan berisiknya minta ampun! Sejak tahu Lirina kembali ke Varia, anak itu ngotot ingin ikut dengan kakaknya.

.

"Ada apa Yuu?" tanya Lirina yang dengan susah payah mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk membuka pintu kamar.

"Aku mau ke tempat zio Spanner sekalian mengunjungi papa dan mama bersama kak Fran, boleh kan?" Yuu juga sudah terbiasa memanggil pasangan Mist Guardian Vongola dengan 'papa' dan 'mama'.

"Hm..., pergilah. Jangan nakal lagi, ya." terakhir kali Yuu mengunjungi lab Spanner dan Gianini, adiknya itu meledakkan mini mosca II dengan salah memasukkan soda yang dia kira kaleng kopi coklat ke dalam robot rumah tangga itu. Kaleng soda yang dipanaskan dalam mini mosca meledak dan membasahi piranti dalamnya hingga robot rumah tangga itu meledak.

"Iya! Aku akan hati-hati!" serunya kemudian lari sepanjang koridor lantai 2 Varia HQ untuk menemui Fran.

.

Cloud Guardian menggeleng melihat kelincahan dan kecepatan Yuu yang baru berusia 7 tahun sudah sama dengan orang dewasa atau atlit olahraga atletik karena sejak usia 5 tahun dia berlatih bersama Guardian Gesso dan kini dengan kembalinya sang kakak ke Varia, anak itu ngotot ingin berlatih bersama Xanxus dan para Guardian Varia lain. Tak bisa disalahkan jika adiknya menjadi seperti dirinya karena anak itu tumbuh dikelilingi para mafia dan harus bisa menjaga diri dari bahaya yang bisa datang kapan saja.

.

"Haaahm!" Lirina menguap malas, kembali mengunci pintu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang, menyusup ke dalam selimut merah tebal yang hangat. Matanya masih sangat mengantuk, kali ini saja dia tak peduli mau bangun jam berapa dan tidak makan, pokoknya dia ingin tidur!

.

Belphegor yang juga terbangun karena ulah Yuu mengawasi gerak-gerik istrinya yang kini sudah kembali berbaring -tengkurap- di sisinya. Assassin pirang itu pun kembali tidur setelah memberi ciuman kecil di kening Lirina.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yahuuuu!" Teriak Yuu sambil menghindari Levi yang hendak menangkapnya. "Tak kena! Paman udah tua sih!"

.

Pengacau kecil yang baru pulang dari Lab Vongola kini sudah menganggu Levi dengan membawa lari 2 buah payung listrik Thunder Guardian keliling halaman belakang. Lirina menggeleng melihat kenakalan adiknya yang tak takut mengganggu salah satu top assassin Varia.

.

"Yuu! Cepat kembalikan payung paman Levi!" seru Lirina dari jendela kamarnya.

"Yey! Kakak sudah bangun!" serunya sambil melempar payung Levi seenaknya. Laki-laki berpenampilan metal itu buru-buru menangkap payung kesayangannya sebelum rusak karena terbentur tembok.

"Yuu! Jika kau masih nakal aku akan minta boss melarangmu kembali kesini!" ancam Levi dengan wajah garang.

"Ahahahaha! Zio Xanxus takkan tega melakukan itu padaku!" serunya girang. Secepat mungkin anak berambut hitam dan mata hitam itu melesat ke kamar kakakknya.

.

.

.

"Kakak!"

"Anak nakal. Apa saja keributan yang sudah kau lakukan sejak pagi?"

"Hanya menganggu Zio Levi. Tadi di lab Zio Spanner dan Gianini memberiku permen!" bocah 7 tahun tersebut menunjukkan sebungkus permen nougat strawberry, khas Spanner yang suka strawberry seperti Belphegor. "Kakak mau?"

"Boleh juga."

"Katanya ini permen minus." Yuu memberikan 4 butir pada kakaknya. "Katanya sih kalau aku yang makan tak apa."

"Hm? Maksudnya ini khusus buatan kak Spanner untuk dirinya?" 'tumben kakakku pelit' batin Lirina sambil mengunyah permen berbahan dasar susu dan Strawberry.

"Entah. Aku mau ketempat Zio Xanxus!"

"Jangan terlalu menganggu!"

"Baaiiikkk!" namun Lirina tak yakin dengan jawaban adiknya, memang sih adiknya tak pernah macam-macam dengan Xanxus.

.

Lirina merasa tubuhnya panas, padahal ini sudah mendekati musim dingin alias bulan Agustus akhir dan dia baru saja selesai mandi. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya lemas hingga Guardian bertubuh mungil itu tersimpuh di lantai. Pandangannya makin gelap hingga akhirnya ia ambruk.

.

.

.

~Belphegor~

.

Aku merasa lebih baik setelah tertidur lumayan lama, jam 4 sore dan seperti biasa kucing hitamku selalu lenyap setiap aku bangun tidur. Paling dia di kamarnya sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan laporan, dokumen serta kertas kerja lainnya. Setelah mandi dan makan aku melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya. Tanpa perlu mengetuk aku masuk ke dalam dan menemukan kamar itu kosong dengan bajunya berserakan di lantai- eh- tidak kosong, meski hanya sebuah isakan kecil aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tangis anak kecil, bahkan mungkin bayi atau balita_tunggu! Kenapa bisa ada suara anak kecil selain Rokudo Yuu?

.

"Siapa? Cepat keluar!" bentakku. Tak ada respon, sekali lagi isakan terdengar dan kali ini aku tahu itu dari dalam lemari pakaian Lirina. "Kucing nakal, jangan mengerjai pangeran la...gi..."

"Hiks..." aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Yang ada di dalam sana anak kecil atau balita perempuan dan...telanjang?

"Kau siapa?" Anak itu ketakutan saat aku berjongkok di depannya. "Anak siapa ini?" Aku terpaksa menelpon Lussuria agar datang ke kamar ini plus membawakan baju anak-anak.

"Wah! Manisnya! Anak siapa?" tanyanya sambil memakaikan anak itu pakaian anak-anak yang dibelinya untuk Yuu 2 tahun lalu. Walau kebesaran, itu lebih baik daripada melihatnya kedinginan.

"Mana pangeran tahu!" dan herannya Lirina juga hilang entah kemana. Oke, Cloud Guardian itu memang selalu ngilang seenaknya paling sedang di hutan karena dompetnya masih ada.

.

~Normal~

.

"Apa ini salah satu anak pegawai di sini?" tanya Fran yang juga ikut bersama Lussuria.

"Kalau ada pasti mereka menggunakan paviliun samping."

"Bel senpai?" Fran menoleh pada seniornya yang tengah sibuk membolak balik dompet Lirina. Kini di tangan Storm Commander itu ada selembar kertas, oh itu foto kecil.

"Coba kemarikan anak itu." kata Belphegor dengan nada agak bingung. Lussuria menggendong balita kecil yang masih sesegukan. Belphegor menatapnya lekat-lekat, hingga akhirnya mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan nada frustasi.

"Bel-kun?" Lussuria melirik foto yang dicampakkan begitu saja oleh si pirang. "Lho? Ini foto anak ini...tapi kelihatannya sudah lama sekali. Dapat dari mana?"

"Bel-senpai dapat dari dompet Lirina." sahut Fran mewakili seniornya yang kini sibuk dengan ponsel.

"Kenapa...mustahil!" jerit Lussuria syok.

"Mama Lussuria! Aku lapar!" Yuu yang baru datang disambut pelototan dari semua Guardian. "Oh? Anak siapa itu?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Fran.

"Mana aku tahu, kak."

"Memangnya kakakmu bisa menciut tanpa sebab?" bentak Belphegor.

"A...ah...jangan-jangan..." Yuu mengeluarkan sisa permen dari sakunya. "Tidak mempan untukku maksudnya berefek untuk usia dewasa?"

"Kau dapat dari mana?" kali ini Yuu merinding sungguhan.

"Dari...Zio Spanner dan Gianini!" Anak berambut hitam itu menangkupkan tangannya di wajah pertanda minta ampun pada kemurkaan Storm Guardian Varia.

.

Belphegor segera mencari nomer Spanner dari ponsel Lirina. Begitu ketemu dengan tak sabar ia menunggu untuk diangkat.

.

[Halo tuan puteri Gesso? Tumben kau meneleponku?] Twich! Belphegor agar kesal mendengar sambutan sayang dari salah satu top inventor Vongola.

"Ini pangeran!"

[Oh, Belphegor. Kenapa?]

"Apa efek permen yang kau berikan pada pengacau kecil itu?"

[Oh, itu hanya permen minus. Paling merubah orang dewasa menjadi lebih muda atau anak-anak. Yuu takkan terpengaruh karena dia masih anak-anak.]

"Kuci- Rin memakannya. Pangeran tak tahu berapa yang dia makan, sekarang dia jadi balita!"

[Ah..., pasti diberi Yuu. Yah, aku pernah memberikannya pada Shouichi, satu butir dan dia berubah jadi anak-anak selama 2 hari. Coba tanya Yuu berapa yang di makan Lirina.]

"Oi bocah nakal! Berapa butir permen yang dimakan kakakmu?"

"Eh...empat butir."

"Empat!" Belphegor mengulang, setengah berteriak.

[Efeknya bisa lebih kuat. Kalau sampai berubah jadi balita...bisa sampai seminggu atau lebih bahkan sebulan.]

"Yang benar saja!" Belphegor mencengkram leher baju Yuu yang sudah berniat kabur. "Apa ini sama dengan TYL bazooka?"

[Tidak, kalau bazooka menukar. Permen ini hanya menciutkan pemakannya hingga usia tertentu tergantung jumlah yang dimakan. Hanya saja jangka waktu kembali ke asalnya yang tak bisa diprediksi] Spanner tertawa garing.

"Ini tidak lucu, montir sialan!" Lirina kecil yang mendengar teriakan Belphegor kembali menangis ketakutan hingga assassin pirang terpaksa menahan emosinya. "Apa tak bisa dibuat obat pembaliknya?"

[Maaf, aku belum berhasil. Karena itu aku menghentikan pembuatan permen itu. Yang dibawa Yuu adalah yang terakhir.]

"Maksudmu kau mau lepas tangan?" geram Belphegor.

[Itu bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, tak usah khawatir. Tunggu saja sampai efeknya habis. Bye!]

"Dasar montir sialan!" (Ziho : Belphegor jadi kayak Hiruma kalo misuh-misuh *ditembak AK-47)

"Apa katanya Bel-kun?" tanya Lussuria yang masih mencoba menenangkan tangis Lirina.

"Hanya bisa tunggu efeknya habis. Kodok, Luss, kita terpaksa beli pakaian anak-anak."

"Memang akan bertahan berapa lama?"

"Seminggu sampai sebulan!"

"WHAT?" teriak Yuu dan Lussuria, Fran menghela nafas_pasrah.

.

Mist Guardian muda melirik versi mini 'kakak'nya yang ada dalam gendongan Lussuria, tak terlihat akan berhenti menangis. Fran menghampiri Lussuria, mengambil alih Lirina dari gendongan Lussuria. Anak itu berhenti menangis meski masih sesegukan, orb coklat besarnya menatap Fran yang tanpa ekpresi ketika menggendongnya. Melihat tangis anak tersebut berhenti Fran tersenyum tipis, didekapnya tubuh mungil itu lebih erat. Sepasang tangan mungil melingkar di leher Fran, menggenggam rambut dan kerah kaos turtleneck Mist Guardian muda Varia.

.

"Tak dewasa, tak bayi, tetap saja nempel padamu." gerutu Belphegor namun lebih cenderung ke nada cemburu. Fran tak menggubrisnya, paling tidak dia tak dilempari pisau karena kini Lirina dalam pelukannya. "Ayo pergi, dan kau anak nakal! Tetap disini!" Yuu mengangguk lemah, dia tak mau kena marah lebih banyak.

.

.

.

"Whuaaahhh! Semuanya bagus!" Seru Lussuria yang seperti ibu-ibu girang yang sedang semangat mendandani anak kesayangannya.

.

Lirina tetap menempel ketat pada Fran, tak sekalipun melepaskan genggamannya dari Mist Guardian Varia. Untung tangisnya sudah berhenti dan dengan anteng menuruti apapun yang Lussuria pakaikan padanya. Menjelang malam, si kecil telah tertidur karena lelah dan tentunya masih menempel pada Fran. Beberapa kantung kertas dipenuhi pakaian anak dibawa Lussuria memasuki kamar Belphegor. Belphegor mengambil Lirina dari Fran untuk ditidurkan di kamarnya.

.

"Nanti dia menangis lagi. Memang senpai bisa menenangkannya?"

"Tak apa. Kau pasti lelah kan?"

"Baiklah senpai." Fran tak ingin berdebat melihat mood swing senpainya (Ziho: mood swing kan kalo lagi hamil, Fran...=_=' *diilusi*).

.

Belphegor menghela nafas, pengantin baru macam apa yang selalu sibuk kerja, tak punya cincin kawin, tak melakukan pesta pernikahan, tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang romantis. Mereka berdua adalah Guardian Varia, top assassin di dunia juga merupakan pasangan paling menyedihkan. Kini Lirina malah berubah jadi balita gara-gara kebodohan adiknya, Rokudo Yuu yang suka berulah. Ditatapnya tubuh mungil yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjangnya, sejak kecil hingga dewasa gadis itu memang lebih kecil dari anak seusianya.

.

Dengan pelan disentuhnya pipi empuk Lirina dengan pelan, Storm Guardian itu tak ingin membangunkannya. Seingatnya anak ini hanya makan semangkuk parfait ice cream sejak sore, kemungkinan akan bangun tengah malam karena lapar. Belphegor menekan salah satu nomor di telepon kamarnya_meminta agar dibawakan makanan dan susu. Tak lama pelayan datang membawakan satu loyang kecil pie apel, macaroni panggang dengan keju dan seafood juga satu poci teh lemon dan segelas susu.

.

Seperti yang diduganya, saat ia sedang mengerjakan laporan misi yang dikerjakannya lusa ketika Lirina bangun. Matanya menatap seluruh kamar dengan penuh tanda tanya hingga melihat Belphegor mendekatinya membuatnya sembunyi ke dalam selimut karena takut. Storm Guardian itu tersenyum, perlahan ia menepuk punggung mungil Lirina yang meringkuk gemetar dalam selimut. Disingkapnya selimut tebal itu, menggangkat pelan Lirina ke pangkuannya.

.

"Don't afraid with me little one." bisiknya dengan senyum. Sebisa mungkin Storm Commander itu tak membuat si kecil menangis lagi. "You must be starving."

"..." anak itu mendongak, menatapnya dengan bola mata coklat besar.

"A...h, bodohnya. Kau pasti belum mengerti bahasa inggris."

"...a...you..."

"Hm?"

"Who al you?" kini ia bisa mendengar suara manis Lirina, oh...bahkan masih cadel. "I...*kruuukk..*" Tentunya Belphegor tak bisa tak senyum ketika mendengar suara perut Lirina

"Come with me..." Digendongnya si kecil kemeja, diambilnya sepotong makaroni dari piring, diletakkan ke piring kecil kemudian menyendoknya sedikit. "Say aah!" katanya sambil menyodorkannya pada Lirina.

.

Anak itu masih bengong menatap makanan yang disodorkan padanya namun suara perut kembali terdengar. Dengan malu Lirina memakan makanan yang disodorkan Belphegor. Lucu dan menggemaskan, siapa sangka anak penakut dan cengeng di depannya ini kelak tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis berdarah dingin yang mampu membunuh puluhan orang dalam sekejap. Melihat si kecil makan, dia ikut merasa lapar jadi setelah menyuapi Lirina ia ikut memakan makaroni yang masih agak hangat itu. Setelah semua makanan habis -lebih banyak dimakan Belphegor- kini Lirina meminum susu coklat dingin lewat sedotan.

.

Dikeluarkannya mink dari kotak agar menemani Lirina bermain sementara meneruskan pekerjaannya. Suara tawa memenuhi kamarnya, dengan riang si kecil itu lari kesana kemari, melompat-lompat mengejar mink. Pada akhirnya kedua makhluk kecil yang hyperactive itu kelelahan dan terkapar di ranjang, terengah- engah. Mink memilih masuk lagi ke kotak sedangkan Lirina masih asik berguling-guling dari ujung ranjang satu ke ujung lain hingga benar-benar pusing.

.

"Sekarang pangeran tahu kenapa dia begitu lincah. Sejak kecil pun tak bisa diam." gumamnya pelan. "Tapi, kenapa dia tak menangis mencari orang tuanya? Masa sekecil itu dia su- ah..., seharusnya pangeran tak lupa itu." rutuknya setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjang, tepat di sebelah Lirina. "Kau ini memang anak yang aneh."

"?" tentu dia tak mengerti. "sleepy?"

"Hm..." Masih 3 tahun, bahkan anak normal baru belajar bernyanyi dan mengikuti orang tuanya kemanapun tapi dia sudah harus merasakan dan mengerti apa itu benci di usia balita. Cepat beradaptasi dengan keadaan, terlihat jelas tak ada rasa takut yang tadi siang di orb coklat gelapnya. "Want go home?"

"No...i...hate home..., awways alone... Glandma die..."

'benar juga, anak ini tinggal dengan neneknya sejak bayi.' batin Belphegor.

.

Sebelum menikah Belphegor sempat bertanya -tepatnya interogasi- tentang masa lalu Cloud Guardian Varia. Tak mau jadi satu-satunya yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang istrinya. Melihat Lirina tertunduk dengan air mata siap menetes Belphegor mengangkat tubuh mungilnya hingga anak itu meronta-ronta kaget kemudian menggelitiki pinggangnya hingga tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Lussuria yang hendak memeriksa keadaan tersenyum mendengar tawa girang keduanya, sempat Sun Guardian Varia mengira Lirina akan menangis lagi dan Belphegor akan ngamuk tapi ternyata semua baik-baik saja. Mother figure Varia tersebut kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan cemilan besok untuk para Guardian lainnya.

.

.

.

"Selalu saja...anak ini memang bernasib sial." kali ini Furie tak minat marah-marah apa lagi Lirina terlihat senang-senang saja berada disekitar anggota Varia lainnya. Dia mendapat berita tentang menciutnya Cloud Guardian Varia sekitar 5 hari lalu "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sekitar 10 hari. Spanner bilang bisa sampai sebulan." lagi-lagi Furie menghela nafas. Untung hari ini dia tak membawa kedua bayinya karena si kembar pasti ribut mencari 'mama' mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan pangeran gila itu?"

"Biasa saja, memang sempat marah tapi Bel-senpai sendiri yang lebih banyak menjaganya."

"Sepertinya dunia akan kiamat, seorang assassin sadis mengurus balita."

.

Furie menghampiri Lirina, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan pertama anak itu menunjuk semua Guardian Varia hingga akhirnya menangis meraung-raung ketika Furie menggeleng. Semua Guardian di ruang santai terkejut karena tangis yang bahkan tak penah terdengar sejak hari kedua Cloud Guardian mereka berubah menjadi balita.

.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya perempuan penyihir?" bentak Belphegor. Segera direbutnya Lirina dari gendongan Furie.

"Aku hanya ingin membawanya pergi. Paling tidak hingga dia kembali ke wujud asalnya." jawab Furie dengan nada datar.

"Pangeran bisa menjaganya! Kau urus saja kedua anakmu, jangan mengurus orang lain!"

"Apa kau yakin bisa?"

"Dengar ya, pangeran tak butuh bantuanmu."

"Baiklah..., berarti kau tak butuh obat ini?" kata Furie sambil memperlihatkan sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan kuning cerah.

"Apa itu?"

"Obat penetral untuk permen Spanner. Sudah kuuji pada pembuat permennya sendiri." ujar Furie dengan seringai setan *dikutuk pakai boneka Voodo*.

"Heh? Pangeran tak tahu kau bisa membuat benda-benda begini."

"Jangan lupa, aku ini mantan pegawai CEDEF asisten Verde."

"Tidak penting. Kemarikan!"

"Eh! *berkelit* berikan sebelum dia tidur. Karena sinar matahari bisa menghambat prosesnya bahkan menggagalkannya."

"...Baiklah." Belphegor menatap obat di tangannya dan Furie bergantian. "Awas jika tak berhasil, pangeran cincang kau!"

"Ho...aku takut!" sahut istri Cloud Guardian Vongola dengan nada dibuat-buat sebelum melengos meninggalkan Varia.

.

Terkadang apa yang ada di pikiran maupun yang dilakukan istri Cloud Guardian Vongola tak dapat diduga. Sebagai salah satu perempuan yang dulu pernah memusuhi Lirina, apa yang dilakukan oleh perempuan berdarah indo-china itu setelah menikah dengan Hibari Kyouya sungguh berbalik drastis.

.

"Perempuan yang menyebalkan, sudah jangan menangis lagi." Belphegor menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Lirina yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Apa itu Bel?" tanya Lussuria setelah Furie tak terlihat.

"Obat pembalik efek permen."

"Ho...ternyata Furie-san lebih hebat dari Spanner."

"Menurut pangeran sih setali 3 uang alias sama saja. Katanya berikan nanti malam sebelum tidur karen efek matahari bisa merusak efek obat."

"Ah...berarti akan sepi lagi." Lussuria tampaknya tak rela Cloud Guardian mereka kembali ke wujud asalnya.

"Pangeran lebih suka dia dalam wujud seharusnya, meski kecil begini lebih lucu."

"Ha...Bel-senpai lolicon! Sekaligus maniak!" seru Fran yang langsung lari terbirit-birit dari hujan pisau seniornya.

"Kodok sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wath thiss?" tanya Lirina yang masih bersembunyi dalam tumpukan handuk tebal setelah mandi -tepatnya dimandikan oleh Storm Guardian Varia-. "Smellss ikke juss!"

"Ah...yeah, just drink." Belphegor mengacuhkan Lirina, assassin pirang itu kembali sibuk dengan tumpukan pekerjaan yang diberikan Xanxus sebagai pertukaran untuk tak mengambil misi keluar sebelum Cloud Guardian mereka kembali ke wujud semula.

"*glek* owh...bittels (bitter)! Itcs yike pinyaple mich and peppel (it's like pineaple mint and pepper)!" nanas? Belphegor nyengir mendengar komentar Lirina tentang rasa obat pembalik efek permen minus.

.

Tak sampai sekian menit, si kecil telah tertidur. Belphegor memperhatikan Lirina yang masih telanjang dibalik handuk besar yang menelan sempurna tubuh balita mungilnya. Perlahan dibelainya pelan rambut hitam halus yang masih setengah basah.

.

Diciumnya dahi mungil Lirina "Cepatlah kembali, kucing kecil... Pangeran merindukanmu..." kali ini dia memberi ciuman lembut di bibir sebelum ikut tidur di samping pengacau kecil yang telah menemaninya selama hampir dua minggu ini. Meski menyukai wujud mini dari istrinya, tetap saja dia lebih ingin gadis yang dinikahinya yang ada bersamanya.

.

~Lirina~

.

Dingin..., entah kenapa tubuhku terasa dingin sekali, kepalaku juga pusing. Dan mimpi aneh apa yang kulihat ini? Belphegor...mengurusku yang masih balita? Huh, lucu sekali.

.

"Mimpi yang aneh, huh?" akhirnya aku tahu kenapa aku kedinginan, pasti aku lupa pakai baju karena begitu selesai mandi langsung ketiduran hanya dengan memakai jubah mandi alias handuk. "Kebiasaan buruk..."

.

Dan seperti yang kuduga Belphegor juga ada di sampingku kenapa? Karena ini bukan kamarku tentunya, mana ada kamar bercat merah selain kamar Belphegor di seantreo Varia. Tak ada tanda dia melakukan sesuatu padaku.

.

'tumben banget' perlahan aku turun dari ranjang a-

"Lirina...?" oh, crap! Dia bangun di saat tak tepat! "Kau sudah kembali." huh? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu kembali?"

"Ushishishishishi! Tidak penting!" dia memelukku "Pokoknya pangeran sudah mendapatkanmu lagi!"

"Kau mulai aneh lagi, senpai. AW!" dia malah menjitak kepalaku.

.

.

.

~Hibari Pov~

.

Aku masih duduk terpaku dengan setumpuk dokumen yang harus kuperiksa hingga menemukan album foto kecil yang dulu sempat kukira hilang. Ada foto saat kelulusanku dr smp dan sma bersama para herbivore berisik. Ada juga fotoku dengan Rokudo Mukuro saat kami sedang berseteru memperebutkan makanan saat Hanami. Foto bersama mantan herbivore yang kini menjadi omnivore Sawada Tsunayoshi. Foto berikutnya adalah saat kami diangkat secara resmi menjadi generasi ke sepuluh Vongola. Kami berfoto bersama di depan Vongola HQ. Foto pertama bagus, tapi yang ke dua hancur karena si sapi mulai berulah dengan ba..., ups_maksudku Reborn, karena dia bukan bayi lagi.

.

Aku terus mengenang kejadian saat foto-foto itu di ambil hingga aku melihat foto terakhir. Foto 2 perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa animal dari weapon box kecuali Hibird yang juga ada di foto itu. Kedua perempuan itu saling berpelukan dan masing-masing memeluk anak singa dan kucing. Yah, mereka adalah dua perempuan yang selalu menarik perhatianku sejak 3 tahun lalu.

.

Yang kanan, memeluk anak kucing/anak leopard adalah Lirina. Sejak pertama bertemu aku merasa kami mirip, dari sifat, aura dan kebiasaan. Dia selalu berhasil selamat dari semua seranganku walau kesannya dia itu lemah. Dia akrab dengan Rokudo Mukuro dan Chrome juga merupakan Cloud Guardian Varia. Mungkin karena dia bisa menandingiku sehingga kami sering di pasangkan dalam misi selain karena dia juga Cloud Guardian yang bisa memakai 5 macam cincin dan Weapon box yang berbeda.

.

Yang satu lagi adalah Furi, sepintas feminin dan manis tapi terkadang terasa aura gelap menyaingi Rokudo Mukuro. Dia selalu membuntutiku kemanapun dan mengaturku seperti ibuku. Terkadang dia juga tampak mau nangis jika aku bersikap acuh hingga muncul niatku sangat menarik buatku yang sebenarnya benci dengan perempuan yang kebanyakan cengeng dan lemah. Terkadang aku suka menganggu mereka untuk sekadar menghilangkan bosan dan hasilnya?

.

Menggoda Lirina berarti siap-siap angkat senjata karena kami sama-sama tempramental. Kalau menggoda Furi maka siap-siap dengan kebingungan jika dia ngambek atau melempariku dengan berbagai macam barang di dekatnya. Aku tak pernah bosan dengan hanya satu yang berhasil mengikat hatiku dengan sifatnya yang bisa dibilang terbalik dariku. Yang selalu membuntutiku dan cerewet padaku. Selalu menungguku kembali dengan sabar dan tanpa banyak mengeluh.  
.

.

Belum sempat kuminum teh yang kubuat, terdengar suara derap kaki yang terdengar seperti orang marah. Aku tahu itu siapa dan begitu pintu terbuka kututup kedua telingaku.

.

"Hibari Kyouya!"

"Wao, kau berisik! Kamikorosu!" Aku tersenyum melihat orang itu tampak emosi dengan nafas tak beraturan karena berlari sepanjang koridor.

.

"Kenapa kau waktu itu meninggalkanku? Harusnya ini misi berdua kan?" Teriakan Lirina membahana di hari aku baru pulang misi yang kukerjakan sendiri.

"Wao, kau semakin mirip hiu Varia itu ya?" Aku menyindirnya yang memang sama berisik dengan hiu itu. Bedanya dia berkulit coklat, rambut hitam legam dan mata dark brown. Tentunya dia juga tak pakai pedang, tapi sabit besar ala dewa kematian, atau mungkin karena dia terpesona pada Daemon Spade? Seleranya aneh.

.

Dua tahun lalu dia menghilang setelah peristiwa penculikan itu dan beberapa bulan lalu dia kembali ke Varia dan menjadi Cloud Guardian seperi dulu. Vongola juga kembali menerimanya sebagai anggota khusus. Kami sempat bertarung sehari-semalam di ruang bawah tanah Vongola HQ ini sebagai pembayaran sisa hutang atas janjinya untuk hadir di pernikahanku. Kenapa aku bilang sisa? Karena dia hanya datang dan melihat dari jauh, bukan langsung menemuiku. Walau dia beralasan tak bisa jalan, aku tak peduli!

.

"Jangan ngomong seenaknya!" Dia melempar vas bunga yang bisa kuhindari dengan mudah.

"Lirina! Kyouya kan masih lelah" Nah, satunya muncul juga. Istriku yang tak kalah cerewetnya. Dia menggendong 2 bayi kembar. "Kalian bisa tidak tenang barang sehari?"

"Tapi dia menyebalkan!" Lirina menggendong bayi laki-laki yang tadinya dalam gendongan Furi. "Kyou! Nanti jangan seperti ayahmu ya!" Tentu saja balita itu belum mengerti dan hanya tertawa memainkan rambut Lirina yang sudah mulai panjang lagi. Furi mendekat dan mencium pipi kananku sambil memberikan anak perempuan dalam gendongannya padaku.

"Syukurlah kau pulang dengan selamat"

"Itu tugas mudah. Sakura, Jangan menarik rambut ayah" Bayi perempuan itu tak peduli pada tatapan kesalku, ia tertawa dan terus menarik-narik rambutku.

"Keduanya sama-sama suka narik rambut!" Lirina memberikan Kyou pada Furi tapi anak itu malah mau menangis dan tak mau lepas darinya. "Jangan nakal Kyou!"

"Kok Kyou tak mau sama ibu?" kedua alis Furi terangkat, bingung.

"Hhuuuh!" Bayi itu menggeleng saat di pancing dengan mainan. "Ma...ma..!"

"Hei, jangan tulari anakku dengan feromon anehmu" Aku tak mengerti kenapa anak-anakku memanggilnya 'mama'. "Cukup adikmu saja yang kau tulari!"

"Memangnya aku biang virus? Salahku kalau anakmu suka padaku? Lagipula adikku masuk sekolah mafia atas kehendaknya sendiri! Anak-anakmu yang memanggilku mama!"

"Tolonglah..., kalian jangan bertengkar di depan anak-anak!"

"Ushishishishishishi..., rupanya kau disini" muncul lah penganggu lain yang lebih menyebalkan.

"Pa...pa...!" Kyou menoleh dan tangannya terulur pada Belphegor, minta digendong.

"Hei, Bel! Bawa istrimu pergi sebelum mereka perang!" Furi tampaknya takut kami akan mulai perang senjata seperti biasa.

"Tenang saja. Toh weapon box dan ringnya disita vongola dan xanxus. Halo kyou! Sini, papa kangen"

.

Si bodoh itu akhirnya benar-benar menikah Belphegor dari Varia. Mereka menikah sebulan yang lalu seminggu sebelum aku pergi (menyelinap, karena harusnya itu misi berdua) untuk melakukan penyelidikan di Rusia. Aku heran dengan dirinya yang memang disukai oleh orang-orang aneh seperti Byakuran Gesso, Belphegor termasuk pasangan Mist Guardian Vongola. Dan...bukankah dia seharusnya bulan madu setelah menikah? Kenapa malah ngurus kerjaan? Oke, aku juga sama dengan dia karena meninggalkan istriku saat kami bulan madu dan saat dia hamil tua hanya untuk misi. Tak ada pesta pernikahan karena mereka hanya mendaftarkan diri di catatan sipil.

.

"Papa?" Aku berjengit mendengarnya, tapi tampaknya istriku mengerti maksud si narsis itu dan tertawa. Lagi pula siapa sangka dia suka anak-anak?

"Iya, tak ada yang mengajari lho! Mereka meemanggilnya papa begitu saja." Kata Furie dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

.

Dengan mudahnya dia mengambil Kyou dari Lirina, padahal saat ibunya yang akan menggendong bayi kecil itu menolak meski diiming-imingi mainan. Bahkan Sakura dalam gendonganku juga minta di gendong mereka. Menyebalkan! Apa karena aku baru pulang sebulan setelah mereka lahir dan hampir tak ada di rumah sehingga anak-anakku lebih memilih mereka selain ibunya tentunya. Apa lagi memanggil pasangan bodoh itu dengan panggilan 'papa dan mama'.

.

"Kau cemburu pada mereka?" Furi bertanya dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Aku tak cemburu!"

"Jujur saja Kyouya. Walau mereka suka Lirina dan Belphegor, kau kan tetap ayahnya."

"Hm..., kalau anak-anakku itu lebih suka mereka, kita buat anak lagi saja" Kataku setengah berbisik. Sukses membuat dia gelagapan.

"E...eh? Dasar mesum!" Dia memukul punggungku dan lari keluar. Aku terkekeh melihatnya yang masih saja tak berubah sejak pertama ketemu.

"Kau suka sekali menggoda Furi ya?" Sebuah cengiran usil muncul di wajahnya.

"Shishishishi..., pasangan rukun..."

"Lebih baik dari kalian kan?"

"Hei, kami sudah tak pernah bertengkar!"

"Hmph! Da...h!"

"Bhuwah! Tou..!" Sakura dan Kyou menunjuk-nunjuk pintu keluar dan menarik rambutku dan Belphegor.

"Kyou?"

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"U...h! Kaa!" Rambutku ditarik makin kencang oleh Sakura. Lirina menarikku dari balik meja kerja dan memberikan Kyou padaku.

"Apa maksudmu ini?"

"Lin?" Belphegor juga tampak bingung.

"Susul Furi! Dasar bodoh! Paling tidak luangkan waktu untuk anak dan istrimu selama kau di rumah! Pergi sana!" Di mendorongku keluar ruangan.

"Hei, aku masih ada pekerjaan! Dan aku tidak bodoh! KAMIKOROSU!"

"Hei! Lirina!" Belphegor yang sudah mau protes langsung ditimpuk oleh sebuah map. Pasti lumayan sakit.

"Hibari senpai, ini ada dokumen titipan Shouchi-san..., lho? Senpai Lirina?" Tunangan Takeshi Yamamoto datang membawa beberapa tumpukan map.

"Ah, Alice kau lihat Furi?"

"Tadi lari ke paviliun, mukanya merah kayak tomat"

"Sana pergi! Biar kami yang urus di sini"

"Apa maksudmu dengan ka..?" Belphegor diam melihat di tangan Lirina ada vas bunga yang siap di lempar jika dia protes lagi. Sungguh aku ingin terawa, tapi kutahan saja.

"Hm.. Baiklah. Tolong ya" Aku melangkahkan kakiku sambi menggendong kedua anakku. Mungkin benar kata mereka, aku kurang memberi perhatian karena sibuk kerja. "Nah, ayo kita cari ibu kalian"

"Huh/Ah!" Mereka bersorak bersamaan. Menggemaskan.

.

.

.

To be continue


	12. Chapter 12

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**

**Rate M**

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

Alice yang datang membawakan dokumen untuk Hibari menatap Cloud Guardian Varia dengan tatapan heran, apa lagi interaksi kedua pengantin baru yang kin saling adu pelototan membuatnya teringat dengan kebiasaan mereka saat pacaran alias berantem terus. "Senpai, kenapa masih di sini?"

"Ahahahaha, Alice tak suka melihatku di sini?"

"Bukannya kalian harusnya sedang..."

"Di batalkan. Xanxus meminta kami tetap di sini"

"Ushishishishishi..., bos menyebalkan itu memang seenaknya. Kau juga!" sebuah jitakan pelan melayang ke kepala Lirina.

"Trus? Kalau Hibari di suruh libur yang kerjain ini siapa?"

"Aku yang kerjakan. Bel...?"

"Hm? Iya tahu, akan pangeran bantu"

"Baik deh!" Dia mencium pipi suaminya itu.

"Kalian jadi kompak nie?" Alice tertawa melihat Bel yang pasrah saja dengan permintaan Lirina. Padahal dulu hubungan mereka buruk sekali.

"Hanya soal kerjaan saja"

"Ngak asik ah..., kalian terlalu rukun sekarang! Halo? Iya, iya..., tunggu ya!" Alice pergi karena ada telpon dari Yamamoto. "Bye senpai! Aku mau kencan!"

"Memangnya aneh ya, jika kita tak bertengkar sehari saja?" Lirina menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal ketika mendengar komentar juniornya.

"Hm? Mana Pangeran tahu." Belphegor angkat bahu.

"Sebaiknya aku kerjakan ini saja, *nelpon Kusakabe* tolong ke ruangan Kyouya, aku menggantikan dia hari ini atau mungkin hingga bberapa hari kedepan kalau dia tak balik hingga besok pagi.."

"Pangeran akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Kata Belphegor begitu Lirina selesai menelpon.

"Ya pergi saja." Belphegor cemberut mendengar jawaban istrinya. "Kenapa harus berwajah seperti itu?"

"Che..., istri yang menyebalkan!"

"Oh, aku lupa kita sudah nikah." Lirina menjawab dengan cuek membuat Belphegor naik darah.

"Huh! Kau serius dengan kata-katamu?" Lupa? Mereka sudah sebulan menikah! Kenapa bisa lupa?

.

Lirina melirik Belphegor yang ada di sebelahnya. Tampaknya sang pangeran narsis dan psycho yang kini menjadi suaminya itu mulai kesal. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Belphegor yang dibalas dengan decakan kesal. Namun akhirnya Bel membalas pelukan itu dan mencium kening istrinya yang mungil, menyesap aroma strawberry yang selalu tercium dari istrinya sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Sebuah ciuman di pipi kanan melenyapkan semua rasa kesalnya atas perlakukan Lirina tadi.

.

Saat suara langkah kaki mendekat Lirina melepas pelukannya dan kembali dari sikap manis ke sikap workholicnya. Belphegor hanya bisa menggeleng melihat begitu cepat Lirina mengubah ekspresinya, hanya dalam persekian detik. Tapi itulah Lirina yang dia sukainya, sikap manisnya selalu tersembunyi dari kata-kata galak dan tajamnya. Lirina yang bebas bagai awan melayang kesana kemari dan terkadang bagai kabut yang menyesatkan dan muncul serta pergi seenaknya tak terjangkau oleh sang pangeran badai. (li: gile dah bahasanya!, ed: yang penting kan bagus!)

.

.

.

Hingga sore pukul 6 Lirina akhirnya meletakkan pulpen dan kacamatanya serta mensave semua laporan yang dikerjakannya untuk di lanjutkan besok. Sungguh aneh juga Lirina membantu Hibari, menggantikannya hanya untuk memberikan sang skylar itu waktu bersama keluarganya dan apa dia lupa kalau dirinya sendiri sudah menikah dan punya suami yang siap ngambek dan cemburu kapan saja kalau dia terlalu dekat dengan lelaki lain. Belphegor menenggak tehnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa sementara Lirina memberikan berkas yang sudah selesai pada Kusakabe.

.

"Terimakasih sudah memberi Kyo-san libur Lirina"

"Aku kan sahabat mereka. Toh sekali-kali berbuat baik juga tak buruk. Kalau Kyouya berhutang padaku kan aku bisa memanfaatkannya saat aku sedang malas" Kusakabe tertawa, Lirina juga. Dasar licik. "Sampai jumpa besok Kusakabe-san. Istirahat yang cukup ya"

"Baik, saya permisi"

"Ha...h...!" Lirina menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat duduk, melirik suaminya yang ada di sofa. "Bel? Kau kembali ke kamar saja"

.

Tak ada jawaban, alis Lirina terangkat dan mendekati suaminya itu. Ia menatapnya sesaat dan duduk di samping Belphegor. Didekatkannya wajahnya untuk meyakinkan Bel tidur atau malas jawab. Sesaat dia diam dan akhirinya tersenyum, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas suaminya itu dan menciuman di pipi kanannya. Rona merah muncul di wajah Belphegor saat Lirina menciumnya membuat istrinya terkikik.

.

"Kau takkan bisa menipuku."

"Kau ini..." Menghela nafas pendek. "Kenapa kau jadi suka menggoda pangeran?"

"Karena reakasimu lucu?" Lirina bertopang dagu di atas dada Belphegor. "Capek?"

"Mata pangeran yang capek."

"Kau lebih sering kerja di lapangan sih, tapi terimakasih sudah membantuku."

"Kalau bukan kau yang minta pangeran takkan mau."

.

Lirina menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit agar wajah mereka sejajar. Kedua tangannya di sisi kiri kanan kepala Belphegor, mendekapnya dan menciumnya. Belphegor kaget karena tak biasanya Lirina yang menciumnya namun akhirnya ia menikmati ciuman itu dan mulai membalasnya dengan lembut. Belphegor menjilat bibir Lirina, memberi isyarat untuk membuka mulutnya. Lirina menurut, dia kembali mencium dan membiarkan lidah suaminya itu mengeksplorasi ke dalam mulutnya.

.

Desahan lirih dari Lirina muncul saat lidahnya ditekan dan makin masuk hampir menutup lubang kerongkongannya. Segaris saliva terlihat saat mereka menghentikan ciumannya, Lirina sudah hampir kehabisan nafas sementara Belphegor masih tenang-tenang saja. Didekapnya tubuh Lirina dan kembali terlena dalam ciuman panas. Tapi saat berciuman Lirina mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Meski kecewa, Belphegor hanya diam dan menghela nafas.

.

"Senpai..."

"Nama!"

"Bel"

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, bau keringat!"

"Huh, baiklah. Kita mandi sama-sama?" Sebenarnya dia hanya iseng, tapi ternyata Lirina mengangguk setuju. "Ushishishishishi..."

"Ternyata kau memang punya tanda lahir seperti trisula ya." Komentarnya saat Lirina membilas rambutnya. Bephegor meraih tubuh Lirina dalam dekapannya, ia meremas dada Lirina.

"Ukh, mesum!"

"Kita kan sudah menikah, jangan katakan pangeran mesum." Bisiknya dibelakang tengkuk Lirina.

"Geli!" Lirina terkejut saat merasakan hembusan nafas di leher belakangnya.

"Shishishishishi..., tetap seperti dulu ya."

"Berisik!" Ditepisnya tangan Belphegor yang masih memegang dadanya tapi tetap saja tak lepas. "Bisa tidak biarkan aku mandi dengan tenang?"

"Kau ini mungil sekali" Belphegor mempererat dekapannya. "Cuma sebesar bantal guling!"

"Kau yang besar tau!" Wajah Lirina memerah saat merasakan kulit punggungnya dan dada Belphegor bersentuhan, terasa hangat. "Enak saja aku disamakan dengan bantal guling!"

"Hihihi. Kau memerah lho, manisnya..."

"Dasar mesum, pedo! Ah! Hei kau pegang apa?" pekik Lirina ketika tangan Belphegor mengelus pahanya.

"Shishishishishi..., salahmu mau mandi sama-sama."

"Huh! Dasar porno! Mesum!"

"Ayolah, jangan bersikap seperti kita ini belum nikah saja"

"Ukh..." Lirina mematung dengan wajah merah sementara Belphegor tersenyum sumringah karena berhasil membalas keusilan Lirina hari ini. "Dasar suami yang menyebalkan."

"Apa? Pangeran tak dengar."

"Aku tak mau mengulanginya"

"Shishishishi..., pangeran akan ingat itu." Belphegor menarik Lirina kedalam pelukannya. Ditutupnya saluran air sebelum menyalakan kedua kran air panas dan dingin bersamaan untuk memenuhi bathtube.

"Ukh..., hei jangan di sini!" Lirina merasakan jari Belphegor memasuki liang senggamanya."Uh..., sakit!"

"Ah..., padahal pangeran ingin coba seks saat berendam, katanya biasa membuat lebih bergairah dan cepat hamil."

"Hoi! Otakmu itu isinya apa sih selain seks dan membunuh?"

"Dirimu tentunya, mia amore"

"..."

"Ushshishishishi...!"

.

Lirina tak berkutik, wajahnya makin panas dan Belphegor tampak senang membuat istrinya itu tak bisa membalas karena malu. Namun jari- jari yang menggerayangi tubuhnya dalam air itu segera memecah pikirannya. Lirina memegang erat tepian bathtube sementara tangan satu lagi mengepal dalam air, dia berusaha menahan rasa sakit dan rasa tak nyaman karena ulah suaminya yang mesum itu. Makin lama rasa sakit dan tak nyaman itu mulai berganti dengan perasaan nikmat dan membuat suhu tubuhnya panas selain oleh air hangat dan aroma therapy.

.

"U...uh! s...ah!"

"Mulai merasa nikmat ya..." Belphegor menciumi tengkuk Lirina dan juga kedua telinganya. Sesekali menggigit pelan yang membuat Lirina mendesah geli dan makin terangsang.

"Ah..., Bel..."

"Hm, baiklah kita pindah ke ranjang" Belphegor keluar dari air dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. "Lirina? Keluarlah..." Ia memasang AC dengan suhu 20 derajat (dingin tuh)

"A...aku... tak bisa..."

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Kaki dan pinggulku lemas..."

"Shi...hahahahaha...! Ya ampun... pangeran lupa!"

"Ukh...!" dalam hati Lirina merutuki dirinya yang malah kalah sebelum 'bertarung' dari Belphegor.

"Baiklah" dengan mudah tubuh Lirina diangkatnya dan di balut dengan handuk besar. Didudukkannya Lirina di tempat tidur dan mengeringkan rambut serta tubuh istrinya itu. "Ushishishishishi..."

"Jangan ketawa!"

"Baiklah..., sudah cukup kan?"

"M...h..." Lirina bergumam pelan.

"Kumat deh sikap pendiammu."

"Berisik! Aw!" Lirina didorong hingga terlentang di atas tempat tidur.

"Hei, aku harus menemui Hayato dan Tsuna untuk menyerahkan laporan yang kukerjakan tadi!" Lirina berusaha menghentikan Belphegor yang sudah ada diatasnya.

"Lakukan besok saja." Kata Belphegor sambil menciumi pipi dan bibir Lirina.

"Ini penting!"

"Huh!" Benar saja, ponsel Lirina bergetar dan di layarnya terlihat nama 'Hayato'.

"Tuh, kan!" Lirina segera menyingkirkan tangan Belphegor yang menggenggam bahunya, Belphegor mendahului mengambil ponsel itu. "Bel, kembalikan!"

"hm..." Bukannya mengembalikan dia malah memeluk Lirina dan membekap mulutnya. "Ada apa Gokudera Hayato?" Lirina meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan dekapan sekaligus bekapan itu.

[Huh? Mana Lirina? Dia bilang akan membawa laporan hasil misi milik Hibari padaku]

"Dia ketiduran karena lelah"

[Ketiduran? Apa dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya?]

"Ambil saja di meja kerja Cloud Guardian itu"

[Huh, baiklah! Dan kau...]

"Apa?"

[Aku tahu kau bohong.] Gokudera terdengar mendengus kesal.

"Lalu apa maumu? Melabrak pangeran?"

[Tidak]

"Ushishishishi...! Kau seharusnya menikah saja jika memang iri pada pangeran, ushishishishi...!"

[Aku tak iri! Dasar psycho maniak narsis! Sebaiknya jangan terlalu kasar padanya!] Gokudera langsung mematikan ponselnya.

"Ushishishishi! Itu bukan urusanmu" Belphegor memasang cengiran khasnya dan melepaskan bekapannya. Dilemparnya ponsel itu ke sudut lain tempat tidur. Lirina ngos-ngosan berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau memang menyebalkan!"

"Shishishi..., pangeran anggap itu pujian! Kau sudah siap kan?" kali ini Lirina merinding betulan.

"Sebenarnya ti, aaakh!" Belum selesai Lirina menjawab, dua jari Belphegor sudah menelusup masuk ke liang senggamanya. "A..h...!"

"Karena besok pangeran harus pergi, hari ini pangeran tak mau dengar penolakan lagi!"

"Aku punya hak menolak! Ah! Sakit!"

"Tidak peduli. Meski mulutmu menolak, tubuhmu berkata lain"

"Be... berisi...ah!" bukan hanya jari, Belphegor juga menjilati areal itu dengan ujung lidahnya yang panas dan basah. Lirina meremas rambut Belphegor, mendesah saat ujung lidah dan jari itu menjelajah areal pribadinya. "Be..l..!"

"Akan kumulai..." Belphegor mempersiapkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi. Lirina mendesah pelan saat ujung benda itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan Belphegor memasukkannya semuanya dengan satu hentakan keras nenbuat Lirina menjerit kaget dan kesakitan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan meremasnya kuat-kuat saat suaminya mulai bergerak.

"A...h..., aaahhh!"

"Kau memang sangat ketat... dan panas di dalam."

"Uuuuhhh...! M...h! Aaah! Aahhh!"

"Kau menikmatinya?" bisiknya nakal.

"Be...l..."

"Katakan..." ia mencium leher lirina.

"A..h! Lebih..., a...ku... mau... lebih..."

"Akan pangeran kabulkan..." Belphegor mempercepat hentakannya dan Lirina mendesah lebih keras. "Sepertinya kau mulai terbiasa dengan ini."

"Uuuh...! A...h! Ya...h!"

"Shishishi..., you sound like naughty"

"Ugh...h...! Ahh...! Be...l...!"

"Ti Amo..."

Bel tersenyum, sedangkan Lirina memalingkan wajahnya. Belphegor tak peduli apa Lirina akan menjawab ataupun membalas kata-katanya. Storm Guadian Varia itu sudah tahu bagaimana tabiat istrinya yang hingga kini tak pernah mengatakan kata cinta padanya. Sedih? Dia memang merasa sedih, namun baginya itu lebih baik dibanding harus dibenci. Ia memeluk Lirina dengan erat, menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Diciumnya Lirina dengan lembut dan masih dengan nafsu yang belum berkurang setelah hampir 40 menit mereka bercinta.

.

"Kau... mengeluarkannya di dalam..." Lirina memerah saat mereka bertatapan.

"Hm..., aku tak tahan dengan 'himpitan'mu" Candanya sambil menciumi telinga Lirina. "Toh jika kau hamil itu tidak buruk"

"Ukh..., lepaskan...!"

"Ushishishishi..., kau tidak berpikir akan selesai sekali saja kan?"

"Ugh..., dasar maniak mesum...!" Lirina merutuki dirinya. Dulu saat pertama dirinya bercinta dengan Bel, dia dibuat tak bisa bangun seharian karena pemerkosaan itu.

"Shishishishi..., dan kau seorang penggoda"

"Heh? Kapan aku pernah melakukan hal mejijikkan seperti itu?"

"Saat seperti ini!" Belphegor menghentakkan kejantanannya yang masih di ada dalam tubuh Lirina.

"Ah!" Tentu saja Lirina mendesah karenanya dan Bel pun cekikikan.

"Tuh, kan. Kau itu menggoda naluri saat seperti itu"

"I'll send you to hell!" Lirina mendorong Belphegor dengan sisa tenaganya, dan pastinya tak ada gunanya.

"Shishishishishi..., kalau marah makin manis..." Belphegor menyapu bibir itu dengan ciuman panas.

.

Dalam suhu ruangan yang dingin itu, tubuh mereka basah oleh peluh dan nafas mereka memburu. Suara desahan dan erangan Lirina seakan ditelan oleh derasnya hujan yang mulai membasahi Halaman Vonggola HQ. Belphegor menghentikan kegiatannya itu setelah melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat 5 menit. Hampir 3 setengah jam mereka hanyut dalam permainan ranjang yang panas dan penuh nafsu dari sang pangeran badai. Lirina tergolek lemas dengan bekas ciuman memerah hampir di sekujur tubuhnya.

.

Wajah, perut, paha dan selangkangannya dipenuhi bercak kental putih susu, bahkan cairan itu keluar dari liang senggamanya karena tak muat dalam rahimnya. sementara Belphegor duduk bersandar di tempat tidur sambil membelai rambut Lirina, dia tersenyum puas melihat isrinya yang lemas sehabis melayaninya. Hujan masih turun dengan deras, sepertinya takkan berhenti walau matahari terbit nanti. Belphego mengecup kening Lirina yang sudah kelelahan dan mengantuk, dijilatnya cairan putih yang merupakan miliknya yang ada di wajah Lirina. Ia memeluk Lirina dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Dia menaikkan suhu ac ke tempratur lebih hangat dan akhirnya tertidur sambil memeluk istrinya.

.

"Aspettero che mi danno nuovo principe e la principessa nuovo (I'll wait you give me an new prince and new princess)" bisiknya lembut pada Lirina yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke alam mimpi. Hingga saat ini kemajuan hubungan mereka sudah baik, Cloud Guardian itu sudah tak pernah lagi menolaknya hanya saja sikapnya istrinya memang 'Tsundere'.

.

.

.

Lirina membuka matanya karena merasakan getaran dan suara bising dari sekitarnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka, menemukan dirinya ada di tempat yang familiar namun jelas-jelas bukan kamarnya. Dia tahu dengan baik tempat itu adalah jet pribadi milik Varia.

.

"Kau sudah bangun" Sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh. Belphegor duduk di sebelahnya, memberinya sebuah ciuman. "Maaf ya, pangeran tak bermaksud membangunkanmu."

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Pangeran yang membawamu."

"Bukannya kau bilang harus pergi ke suatu tempat?" seingatnya Belphegor tak bilang akan kemana atau minta dia ikut.

"Memang, dan pangeran ingin kau ikut."

"Tiba-tiba sekali? Kita mau kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti" Tampak senyum penuh misteri terlukis di wajah pemuda pirang itu (lin : memangnya si belly masih bisa dibilang pemuda? Usianya kan sudah mau 28/ ed : anggap aja gitu deh).

"Sampai naik jet, berarti jauh kan?"

"Hm..."

.

Lirina menoleh keluar jendela, hanya tampak awan dan di kejauhan terlihat hutan lebat serta laut yang Hijau tosca. Meski tak tahu kemana suaminya membawanya, Lirina tetap menikmati pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela kecil pesawat yang dinaikinya itu. pakaiannya lengkap, berarti Belphegor lah yang memakaikannya saat dia tertidur. Sungguh aneh dia tak menyadari dibawa naik ke pesawat ini namun mungkin saja dia disemprot obat tidur sebelum dibawa ke pesawat ini.

.

.

.

"Inilah tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Kata Belphegor begitu mereka turun dari mobil.

"Villa?" Beberapa jam kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah kepulauan yang indah. Sebuah pulau besar dikelilingi beberapa pulau kecil. Dari angkasa terlihat bagai bulan sabit yang ditutupi oleh awan. Tempat itu bisa dikatakan sepi karena hingga sampai di villa, tak sebuah kendaraan pun yang terlihat melintas di jalan. "Kau mengajakku liburan?"

"Jawabannya bisa 'iya' dan bisa 'tidak'!" kata Storm Guardian itu dengan setengah bercanda.

"Jawabanmu memang tak pernah bisa di harapkan. Tapi ini tempat yang indah, bisa tinggal di sini pasti menyenangkan." Lirina melirik sekelilingnya. Pantai pasir putih yang terlihat berkilau, laut yang biru kehijauan dan sebuah villa yang tidak terlalu besar yang dikelilingi oleh taman bunga tropis.

"Ini memang untukmu, itu pun jika kau ingin."

" ? "

"Pangeran akan memberikan tempat ini padamu jika kau mau"

"Kau membeli villa ini?"

"Hm..., tidak. Ini memang milik pangeran. Saat masih seumuran Yuu, pangeran, Rashiel dan ibunda sering kemari untuk bermain."

"Oh, milik keluarga ya."

"Lebih tepatnya ini masih dalam areal istana."

"EH?" kali ini mata Lirina terbelalak sempurna.

"Ushishishishishi..." Melihat istrinya terkejut, Belphegor tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

.

.

.

~Lirina Pov~

.

"Ini di areal istana? Lalu untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" Setahuku Belphegor telah membunuh semua penghuni istananya termasuk saudara kembarnya saat dia berusia 8 tahun. Apa maksudnya dia membawaku kemari?

"Pangeran ingin membawamu menemui ibunda."

"Bukankah ibumu sudah meninggal?" setahuku begitu, tapi...kalau ada hantunya dan dia bisa melihatnya itu lain urusan.

"Hm. Karena kau adalah istri pangeran, tentunya kau harus menemuinya walau dia sudah tidak ada di dunia." Oh...mungkin maksudnya ziarah? Bikin kaget saja.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Dimana tempatnya?"

"Akan pangeran tunjukkan nanti. Kau masih pusing kan?" tanya bephegor seraya meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Lirina.

"Iya" Jujur, aku memang sedikit pening saat turun dari jet tadi. Mungkin ini namanta JetLag dan pertama kali aku mengalaminya padahal sebelumnya saat naik pesawat 2 hari 2 malam untuk kembali ke negaraku aku tak mengalaminya.

"Ya sudah, kita masuk ke dalam." Entah kenapa hari ini sikapnya begitu ramah_mungkin lembut lebih cocok. Bisanya dia begitu agresif dan seenaknya.

.

.

.

Ruangan dalam villa itu simple minimalis, yang didominasi oleh warna merah bata dan coklat dari kayu jati dan cendana. Ada 3 kamar di dalamnya yang letaknya berjejer, sebuah dapur yang simple namun manis dilengkapi rak yang penuh dengan minuman beralkohol. Kami masuk ke ruang tidur utama, aku bisa mencium bau kayu cendana dan bunga lavender yang menghiasi kedua sisi nakas tempat tidur. Sebuah tepat tidur ukuran queen size dengan seprei merah polos dan yang membuatku tercengan adalah aku melihat sosok berambut panjang duduk di tempat tidur itu. Menatapku dan Belphegor dengan sebuah senyum yang ramah penuh kasih sayang.

.

"..." aku hanya bisa mengira-mengira itu siapa namun saat kualihkan pandanganku pada Belphegor kemudian pada sosok itu aku melihat rambut mereka memiliki warna yang sama.

.

Wanita itu cantik, mengenakan dress putih panjang. Rambutnya pirang sepanjang pinggang dan bergelombang, matanya yang percampuran antara biru dan hijau terlihat bagai permata. Tanpa sadar aku mempererat genggaman tanganku pada Belphegor. Aku hanya bercanda untuk bertemu hantu tapi kenapa malah jadi kenyataan sih?

.

"Kenapa?" Belphegor tampaknya heran karena aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Apa ibumu berambut pirang panjang dan bergelombang?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok di hadapanku. Perempuan itu tersenyum padaku, dia tahu aku bisa melihatnya.

"Kau tahu dari mana? Di sini kan tak ada fotonya." Aku bisa merasakan nada kaget darinya.

"Dia ada di sini..."

"Rin? Kau mulai berhalusinasi lagi" Pangeran bodoh itu memang tak pernah percaya padaku. Tapi jika dia bisa melihat hantu pastinya dia bisa melihat roh-roh dari orang yang telah dibunuhnya.

"..." Aku tak berhalusinasi, sosok itu memang ada di hadapanku.

.

Wanita_ukh_ maksudku ibunda Belphegor itu mendekati kami dan menyentuh wajah Belphegor yang menatapku bingung. Diciumnya pipi putranya itu, dan pastinya hanya aku yang dapat melihatnya. Kini dia menatapku, dari kepala hingga kaki, sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh wajahku. Tapi aku bisa merasakan aura yang baik darinya, dan itu membuatku lebih tenang dan membalas senyumannya.

.

"A..." Kata-kataku terpotong saat dia meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di bibirku dan telunjuk kirinya di bibirnya. Itu artinya aku harus diam. Aku mengangguk pelan dan dia tersenyum, dan lenyap dari pandanganku.

"Lirina? Kau baik-baik saja?" Nada suara Belphegor terdengar khawatir.

"Iya, terimakasih mengajakku kemari." Kupeluk pingganganya dan membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya. Hangat, dulu aku benci sekali berada didekatnya tapi sekarang aku malah menyukai saat ada dalam pelukannya.

"Apapun untukmu, karena pangeran ingin kau tersenyum." Aku tak tahu apakah aku memang mencintai laki-laki ini atau tidak, tapi yang kurasakan saat ini adalah keinginan untuk bersamanya. Aku ingin membalas tiap perhatian dan cinta yang diberikannya padaku. Yah...dia berhasil membuatku menerimanya meski dia belum tahu. Perlahan dia mengangkat tubuhku ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di sisiku. Memelukku, membelai rambutku dengan lembut, mengecup keningku dengan bibirnya yang hangat, membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Kau sungguh mencintaiku?"

"Masih ragu?" jelas ada nada kecewa dan sakit hati karena pertanyaanku tadi.

"Tidak, hanya ingin tanya."

"Dasar kucing aneh."

"Aku manusia!"

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

"Bel..."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"..."

.

Belphegor tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Apa telinganya sudah mempermainkannya? Atau dia sudah berkhayal karena begitu ingin mendengar Lirina mengatakan cinta padanya. Dia hanya bisa terdiam melihat Lirina yang ada dalam pelukannya itu tersenyum manis. Tangan mungil itu menyibak poninya dan senyum itu masih menghiasi wajah Lirina yang melihat kebingungan di wajah suaminya.

.

Perlahan Cloud Guardian Varia itu bangun dan merengkuh Belphegor yang masih kebingungan itu dalam pelukannya. Menyandarkan wajah Belphegor ke dadanya dan meremas lembut rambut pirang halus itu.

.

"Lirina..." Tangan besar itu terasa agak gemetar saat membalas pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Belphegor."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu..." Lirina mengulang ucapannya karena dia tahu suaminya itu masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "Berapa kalipun akan kukatakan jika kau belum percaya. Aku mencintaimu, Bel..."

.

Kali ini dia yakin telinganya tak salah dengar atau dia berkhayal. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia bisa mendengar kata-kata itu dari Lirina. Hingga disadarinya pandangan matanya mulai buram, hampir saja meneteskan air mata.

.

"Jangan pernah menarik kembali kata-katamu itu." katanya_mempererat pelukannya.

"Iya..." Lirina mencium keningnya.

"Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkan pangeran"

"Iya, aku janji..."

"Kau adalah milikku..."

"Hm..., iya. Aku milikmu dan aku mencintaimu."

"...milikku...dan...kucintai..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Belphegor memasuki areal gerbang istana. Tampak beberapa penjaga di depan gerbang segera menghampiri.

.

"Bukankah harusnya istana ini kosong?"

"Ushishishishi..., tentu tidak. Yang kubunuh hanya yang mengabdi pada Rashiel"

"Oh..."

"Ushishishishi..."

.

Penjaga yang mendekati mereka segera mengenali Belphegor dan kembali ke gerbang untuk membukakan pintu besar itu. Lirina bisa merasakan tatapan heran dari para penjaga itu padanya tapi buat apa dia memikirkannya. Lirina menggunakan seragam lamanya, serba hitam, asesories perak dan mantel panjang Varia. Sebenarnya Belphegor memintanya memakai gaun, tapi karena Cloud Guardian itu menolak plus mengancam tak mau ikut, akhirnya dia mengalah.

.

.

.

Memasuki halaman depan istana itu, Lirina sekali lagi melihat bayangan ibu Belphegor di depan pintu istana, namun kali ini hanya sesaat. Ingin sekali memperlihatkan apa yang dilihatnya selama ini pada suaminya itu namun tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Saat turun dari mobil, seorang pelayan yang melihat Belphegor segera lari ke dalam istana dan tak lama kemudian beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian rapi ala bangsawan dan jas menemui mereka.

.

"Selamat datang kembali ke istana anda pangeran Belphegor." salah satu yang paling tua menyambutnya. Mereka bicara dengan bahasa Italia.

"Hm, lama tak melihatmu Signore Jersen. Tempat ini tak berubah banyak sejak pangeran pergi."

"Ini adalah tempat yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun, jadi harus dirawat dengan baik. Sudah 18 tahun sejak terakhir kali anda kemari." Signore Jersen, usianya mungkin sekitar 50 tahun, rambutnya lurus coklat. Garis wajahnya menunjukkan dia adalah orang yang tegas dan otoriter.

"Memang, dan kali ini pun pangeran hanya datang sebentar."

"Saya lebih berharap anda akan tinggal dan mulai menjalankan kewajiban anda sebagai seorang raja." Pria itu memberi penekanan yang amat sangat pada kata 'raja'.

"Ushishishishishi..., tidak. Jika memang merasa sudah saatnya, pangeran akan kembali ke sini."

"Tinggalkan Varia. Anda sudah cukup umur untuk menduduki tahta dan memikirkan siapa yang akan mendampingi serta memiliki calon penerus." Tampaknya dia tak mau menyerah untuk membujuk pangeran ini agar mau kembali ke istananya.

"Pangeran sudah bilang tak tertarik pada perempuan mana pun yang kalian kenalkan"

"Berhentilah bermain-main dengan perempuan dan mulailah serius dengan kedudukanmu! Aku mengatakan ini karena aku adalah pamanmu!" nada suara yang sangat khas, ciri bangsawan yang sangat membanggakan garis keturunannya, sama seperti Belphegor.

"Meski kau adik ayahhanda, kau tak punya hak mengatur pangeran!"

"Padahal tunanganmu sudah sangat menantikan pernikahan kalian."

.

Lirina diam saja mendengar perdebatan itu. Bukannya tak mengerti, hanya saja dia merasa tak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi Belphegor meski mereka sudah menikah. Namun dia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan itu dan bisa menebak lanjutannya. Sebelum masuk ke dalam istana, Belphegor sempat memintanya agar diam soal hubungan mereka. Sekarang dia mengerti sebabnya, jika Belphegor menikah artinya dia akan dipaksa kembali ke sini.

.

.

.

"Huh, pangeran tak peduli. Ayo kita ke makam keluarga!" Belphegor mengamit pergelangan tangan kiri Cloud Guardian yang sendari tadi diam seribu bahasa.

"Siapa dia?" Kini perhatian mereka tertuju pada Lirina yang ada di samping Belphegor.

"Partner dan junior pangeran di Varia, kucing hitam Varia."

"Di Varia ada anggota perempuan?" Signore Jersen menatap Lirina dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tampaknya dia tak percaya Lirina adalah anggota Varia "Siapa namamu?"

"Lirina, Cloud Guardian Varia." Lirina agak menundukkan kepalanya sedikit saat memperkenalkan diri.

"Perempuan... menjadi seorang mafia?"

"Ushishishishi..., jangan meremehkan kemampuan si kecil ini"

"Bel, jangan menyebutku kecil lagi!" gerutu Lirina.

"Ushishishishi! Itu kenyataan!"

"Stupid senpai!"

"Un-cute kohai!"

"Jika Fran ada di sini, kau takkan bisa mengatakan itu!"

"Kalian memang duet Un-cute kohai!"

.

Keduanya terus berdebat sendiri tanpa peduli pada pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Setelah tak melihat tanda dari orang-orang tadi, Lirina menghela nafas pelan.

.

"Kau memang pandai berakting."

"Ushishishishi..., pangeran bisa melakukan apa saja!"

"Kecuali masak."

"Pangeran tak peduli soal itu"

.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kedua Guardian Varia itu. Dari belakang Lirina mengikuti Belphegor sambil melihat sekeliling, berusaha mengingat tempat yang dilaluinya. Cukup jauh jarak ke makam keluarga itu, mungkin sama dengan jarak dari main hall Varia hingga ke danau. Makam keluarga itu terletak di belakang taman istana. Dipagari besi tinggi dan banyak nisan marmer dan keramik yang berderet di tanah yang berumput hijau tebal itu. Sekilas terlihat tahun yang terlihat dari nisan tua yang mereka lewati '1689'. Sungguh tua, namun tetap terawat baik. Mereka terus melewati nisan itu hingga sampai di tempat yang entah kenapa terlihat agak di bedakan_maksudnya berjauhan dari nisan lain. Belphegor berdiri di depan nisan itu dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajahnya. Nama yang terukir di sana adalah 'Alexa Peterson'. Tak ada nama atau gelar bangsawan.

.

"Inilah nisan ibuku, kau pasti merasa ada yang beda kan?"

"Ng..., tapi aku bisa tahu apa sebabnya."

"Hm..., kau memang yang terbaik. Andai ibu masih ada, dia pasti menyukaimu"

"..." Lirina tak menjawab kata-kata itu karena kini dia melihat ibu Belphegor ada di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum ramah menghiasi wajah cantik itu.

"{Kau memang bisa melihatku kan?}" perlahan Lirina mengangguk. "{Putraku ini memang tak pernah percaya pada hal yang berhubungan dengan hal seperti ini. Sikapnya juga suka seenaknya, tapi kamu adalah yang pertama dibawanya kemari, gadis kecil...}"

.

Lirina tersenyum, dia berlutut di samping Belphegor dan menyentuh nisan itu. "Aku harap aku juga akan menjadi yang terakhir." Bisiknya.

"{Apakah kamu mencintai dia?}"

"Iya..."

"Kau ini kenapa? Sejak sampai di sini kau terlihat aneh."

"Aku sedang bicara dengan ibumu."

"Lagi-lagi kau begitu..."

"{Dia pun pasti sangat mencintaimu}" ibu Belphegor mencium kening Lirina "{Semoga kalian bisa bahagia. Dengan adanya dirimu, aku bisa pergi dengan tenang...}" Perlahan tubuh itu dikelilingi cahaya kuning dan lenyap bersama hembusan angin.

"Kunang-kunang? Ini kan masih sore." Belphegor menyentuh sepihan cahaya yang mulai terbang menjauh.

"Eh? Kau bisa melihatnya Bel?" Lirina terkejut suaminya bisa melihat serpihan roh.

"Kenapa? Jarang sih, ada kunang-kunang di saat begini."

"Itu bukan kunang-kunang."

"Lalu? Ilusi buatanmu?"

"Itu ibumu, dia sudah pergi dengan tenang sekarang. Ternyata selama ini ibumu selalu mengawasimu."

"Huh, jangan bicara soal hantu lagi!"

"Aku serius Bel!"

"Pangeran juga. Ayo masuk sebelum kau kedinginan"

"...baiklah..."

.

.

.

"Ini kamar siapa?" Lirina dibawa ke sebuah kamar yang (super) besar dan megah.

"Ushishishishishi, ini kamar raja dan ratu."

"Kamarmu?"

"Ada di sisi lain kastil ini"

"Lalu untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Nostalgia. Kau lihat lukisan besar itu? Itulah ibu dan ayah pangeran"

"Ya, kau menutupi matamu juga karena mengikuti ayahmu?"

"Ini memang kebiasaan bagi calon raja, dilarang memperlihatkan mata agar tak ada yang bisa membaca emosi kita."

"Kebiasaan aneh."

"Tapi efektif"

"Kukira kau menutup matamu karena warna matamu itu"

"Itu alasan kedua. Warna mata pangeran sama dengan almarhum kakek"

"Kenapa kau lebih banyak bicara tentang keluargamu hari ini?"

"Karena pangeran ingin kau lebih mengetahui tentang pangeran"

"Iya, aku mengerti..."

.

Belphegor duduk di tempat tidur besar itu sambil memperhatikan Lirina yang mengeksplorasi ruangan itu sambil sesekali melihat keluar jendela. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Yang pertama dilihat Lirina adalah seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang, mengenakan gaun kuning yang indah. Gadis cantik bermata biru itu ditemani beberapa pelayan wanita dan seorang pria berjas hitam yang tampaknya seumuran dengan Lirina.

.

"Pangeran Belphegor!" Belum hilang penasaran yang ada di pikirannya, gadis tadi berlari ke arah Belphegor dan memeluknya hingga keduanya jatuh ke tempat tidur. "Akhirnya anda kembali! Aku rindu padamu!"

"Che, menyingkir dariku perempuan bodoh!" Mendengar bentakan Belphegor, tampak mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Padahal tadi dia tampak bahagia melihat Belphegor.

"Jangan kasar pada perempuan Bel" Lirina mengulurkan tangannya, membantu gadis itu berdiri "Jangan menangis nona."

"Jahat. Padahal sudah 18 tahun tak bertemu..., aku kan tunanganmu!"

"Pangeran tak pernah menyetujuinya!"

"Kenapa? Ini kan sudah di setujui ayahku dan raja terdahulu!"

"Setelah Rashiel mati kau mengincarku? Dasar perempuan tak berotak!" Diliriknya Lirina yang tampak tak berubah ekspresinya, antara lega dan khawatir Storm Guardian Varia itu menghela nafas dan berdiri di depan gadis yang menangis itu. "Kau memang sama menyebalkannya dengan ayahmu!"

"Belphegor!" Lirina menegurnya.

"Pangeran serius! Ini juga alasan pangeran tak mau kembali ke tempat ini" Sambil menggerutu Belphegor meninggalkan kamar itu, namun kemudian dia berbalik "Hei Rin! Kau ikut dengan pangeran!"

"Tidak!" Gadis tadi malah memeluk Lirina yang memang lebih pendek darinya. "Anak ini harus menemaniku!"

"A... anak?" Lirina sweat drop.

"Jangan berbuat seenaknya pada juniorku!"

"Pokoknya dia harus menemaniku karena kau jahat padaku!"

"Kau pikir dia itu boneka mainan?"

"Tak apa Bel, nanti aku akan menyusulmu" Melihat perdebatan kedua orang itu, Lirina memilih mengalah dari pada keadaan makin gawat.

"Che, telpon pangeran jika ada apa-apa!" Meski enggan, melihat Lirina yang memilih menemani putri yang egois itu membuat dia tak bisa berkata banyak. Pada akhirnya dia membiarkan keduanya.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah pergi, bisa tolong lepaskan aku? Leherku agak tercekik..."

"Oh, maaf." Gadis tadi segera melepaskan dekapannya "Padahal baru bertemu tapi aku sudah bersikap memalukan! Maaf!" Wajah putih mulus gadis itu merona merah. Lirina tersenyum, gadis itu terlihat seperti boneka di matanya.

"Tak apa, Belphegor memang keterlaluan. Di Varia pun dia suka seenaknya"

"Kata pangeran tadi kamu juniornya. Kamu anggota Varia juga?"

"Iya. Aku Cloud Guardian Varia, namaku..."

"Silvia..." Laki-laki berjas hitam yang bersama gadis yang mengaku tunangan Belphegor itu menyela ucapannya.

"Eh?" Tentu saja Cloud Guardian itu terkejut ada yang tahu nama aslinya atau lebih tepatnya namanya dulu.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tunangan Belphegor itu menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Mungkin dia sudah lupa pada saya. Tapi dunia itu ternyata sempit sampai bisa bertemu mantan teman SMP di sini"

"SMP?" Lirina diam, telunjuknya tertekuk di bibir bawahnya. Kebiasaannya jika sedang mengingat atau berpikir sesuatu. "Riza?"

"Bagus kau masih mengingatku" Laki-laki berambut hitam lurus itu tampak senang karena Lirina masih mengingatnya. "Rupanya kau belum pikun."

"Enak saja, aku ini lebih muda darimu, yang ada kau yang pikun duluan!"

"Wah, pasti karena kalian jodoh ya!" Celetuk nona itu seenaknya.

"Aku rasa ini hanya kebetulan" Lirina tertawa garing mendengar komentar gadis itu.

"Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Catherine, sepupu sekaligus tunangan pangeran Belphegor. Ayahku..."

"Signore Jersen?" Lirina menebaknya dan di jawab dengan anggukan dan senyum.

"Riza, dia adik kelasmu? Manis ya!"

"Eh... aku ini..."

"Ehem, maaf nona. Dia seangkatan dengan saya. Yah, walau dia memang lebih muda setahun"

"Ekh? Cuma lebih muda setahun dariku? Maaf! Kukira kau msih usia belasan!"

.

Empat persimpangan muncul di kening Lirina, Kesal. Hampir setiap orang yang ditemuinya selalu mengira dia masih berumur belasan tahun. Padahal akhir bulan ini, tepatnya 3 hari lagi usianya sudah 24 tahun. Bukan maunya punya tubuh pendek dan wajah baby face!

.

"Maaf ya..."

"Sudahlah, ini sudah biasa. Hei, bisa kau berhenti tertawa?"

"Hihihihi...! Sungguh! 11 tahun tak bertemu, kau tak berubah sedikitpun. Hanya rambutmu yang makin panjang"

"Memangnya dulu dia seperti apa?"

"Seperti anak laki-laki. dada rata, rambut pendek"

"Ini juga baru di potong sepertiganya 3 bulan lalu. Maaf, aku harus ke tempat Belphegor sebelum dia marah dan melempar pisau padaku!"

"Tunggu! Kita minum teh yuk! Sebagai permintaan maaf. Dan sekaligus reuni kalian!" Nona itu bersikeras, membuat Lirina tak bisa menolaknya.

.

.

.

"Tak kusangka ada perempuan di Varia! Kau pasti tak kalah hebat dari Riza ya?"

"Tak sehebat itu"

"Pasti hebat! Riza yang jadi pengawalku sejak 5 tahun lalu saja sangat kuat"

"Hm..., level kekuatan laki-laki dan perempuan berbeda. Belphegor dan kakak angkatku selalu mengataiku masih terlalu lemah untuk menjadi guardian"

"Belphegor memang kejam! Sejak kecil mengacuhkanku, tak pernah peduli padaku! Pangeran Rashiel sebenarnya lebih ramah, sayang sekali dia terbunuh..."

"Kamu lebih berharap Belphegor yang mati?"

"Tidak juga. Keduanya kan sepupuku, keluargaku. Mana mungkin aku berharap keluargaku mati. Tapi sungguh, pangeran Bephegor itu selalu datang dan pegi seenaknya!"

"Macam 'Lelangkung' saja" Komentar Lirina yang membuat Riza lagi-lagi tertawa. "Ah, tampaknya aku sudah di panggil oleh senpai menyebalkan itu" ponsel Lirina bergetar "Ada apa Bel?"

[Cepat datang ke tempat pangeran!]

"Kau di mana?" Dalam hati Lirina mengeluh 'Dasar suami yang suka seenaknya'.

[Pangeran ada di kamar lama pangeran, minta saja pelayan mengantarmu] #pip# langsung di putus.

"Kamar lama? Dimana?"

"Oh, kamar pangeran ada di bagian lain kastil ini. Riza, kau bisa antar kan?"

"Tidak masalah nona"

"Maaf merepotkan. Dan, tolong panggil saya Lirina. Nama Silvia itu sudah lama saya ganti."

"Baiklah, nona Lirina. Semoga kau dan Riza bisa ngobrol sedikit di jalan!" gadis itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Lirina.

"Bisa tidak jangan pakai 'nona'? Panggil dengan nama saja"

"Baiklah, Lirina"

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona yang ceria"

"Dia memang begitu. Dulu aku tak sengaja menyelamatkannya, dan akhirnya menjadi pengawalnya hingga kini"

"Hm..., kau banyak berubah sejak kita lulus dulu"

"Aku ini laki-laki"

"Karena itu aku iri. Sedangkan aku hanya bertambah tinggi 5 cm sejak lulus SMP"

"Hei, kau masih ingat surat cinta yang kau berikan padaku?"

"Huh? Kapan aku memberikannya?"

"Saat aku jadi wakil ketua osis"

"Oh, itu bukan aku. Memang aku yang berikan, tapi itu kan dari Ita"

"Tapi saat itu kau bilang 'aku tunggu balasanmu' kan?"

"Aku tunggu untuk kuserahkan ke penulisnya"

"Maksudmu aku salah paham?"

"100% salah paham"

"Pantas saja kau tetap tak berubah sejak memberiku surat itu, bahkan makin menjauhiku"

"Justru kami yang bingung kau tak membalas surat itu. Ah, sudahlah. Toh itu sudah lewat, aku..."

"Aku menganggap itu dari dirimu dan menyimpannya dengan baik"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu salah paham..."

"Hei, apa kau tak mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti kok kalau aku salah!"

"Bukan itu!"

"O...oi...? Kenapa kau marah? Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" Lirina kaget bukan main karena tiba-tiba di bentak. Kedua bahunya terasa sakit karena di genggam dengan kuat.

"Aku ini menyukaimu! Sejak dulu bahkan sampai sekarang! Apa kau tahu aku susah payah mencarimu tapi yang kudapat malah kau hilang entah kemana!"

"Mana aku tahu! Kau kan tak pernah bilang dulu!"

"Sekarang aku sudah mengatakannya lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku tak mungkin menerimamu"

"Kenapa? Hanya karena kau seorang Cloud Guardian Varia? Karena kau adalah anggota elit Varia?"

"Bukan! Aku..." #stab,stab,stab# 3 pisau menancap di dinding. Sebuah luka gores muncul di pipi Riza. Tentunya pemuda itu kaget bukan main.

"Ushishishishi..., beraninya menyerang juniorku. Dasar pelayan tak tahu diri"

"Bel..."

"Pangeran..."

"Pergi kau sebelum pangeran membunuhmu!"

"Sa..., saya permisi..." Pemuda segera melepaskan tangannya dan pergi dengan langkah ragu. Dia sempat menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Lirina mencabut ketiga pisau itu dan mengembalikannya pada Belphegor. Tampak pangeran itu menjitak kepala Lirina sambil mengatainya bodoh.

.

.

.

~Di kamar Belphegor~

.

"Bel..." Melihat suaminya itu tak mau bicara, Cloud Guardian itu mencoba membujukanya dengan duduk di sebelahnya dan memegang tangannya.

"Huh" Storm Guardian itu membuang wajah, menolak menatap Lirina.

"Belphegor"

"..."

"Pangeran Belphegor"

"Apa?"

"Dasar narsis" Akhirnya pangeran keras kepala itu mau bicara.

"Hei! Kenapa kau masih tenang-tenang saja setelah mendapat perlakuan begitu dari seorang laki-laki?"

"Karena aku lebih khawatir kau akan marah padaku"

"Tentu saja pangeran marah!"

"Kau jujur sekali, manisnya..."

"Jangan mengatakan manis pada laki-laki!"

"Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

"..."

"Ternyata kau tak percaya padaku..."

"Kau akan menepati janjimu kan?"

"Aku tak seperti dirimu yang sering ingkar janji padaku"

"..."

"Percayalah padaku"

.

Melihat Lirina tersenyum padanya, membuat perasaan pangeran pirang itu lebih lega. Dia mempercayai Lirina, percaya pada istrinya yang takkan mengkhianatinya apa pun yang terjadi. Lirina perlahan memeluk suaminya itu, memberikan kecupan sayang di kening, pipi dan bibir Belphegor. Mendapat perlakuan yang sangat jarang itu membuat sebuah senyum khas ala cheshire cat muncul di wajah Belphegor.

.

"Ushishishishi..., kau membuat pangeran bergairah..."

"Setelah kita kembali ke rumah pinggir pantai, kau boleh lakukan apapun yang kau mau"

"Jangan menyesal ya..."

.

Keduanya tak sadar ada yang mengawasi mereka dengan kamera pengintai rahasia yang bahkan Belphegor pun tak menyadarinya. Orang itu tampak sangat marah dan melempar sebuah vas pada salah satu layar pengintai.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**.

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

Lirina kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengambil gambar lewat tiap jendela kamar. Belphegor mengawasi Lirina dari tempat tidur dengan tenang. Sangat jarang mereka bisa berdua dengan tenang tanpa keributan jadi dia tak ingin merusak mood dan suasana saat ini dengan ejekan atau ulah usil seperti biasa lagipula juniornya itu terlihat sangat senang. Dipejamkannya matanya untuk menikmati desiran angin, suasana tenang membuatnya agak mengantuk.

.

Flap, flap, flap. Entah kenapa seperti terdengar kepakan sayap.

'Apa ada burung masuk?'

batin Belphegor. Diintipnya Lirina yang masih duduk tenang di jendela. Tirai sutra melambai menutupi bagian leher hingga kaki namun sekilas sebuah bayangan sayap besar membuat Belphegor tertegun.

'Byakuran?!'

Segera ia bangun menghampiri Lirina dengan gelisah. Begitu menyibak tirai yang ada hanya sang Cloud Guardian yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba Belphegor menyibak tirai dengan kasar.

.

"Ke-kenapa, Bel?" tanyanya dengan nada agak gemetar.

"Tadi, Byakuran kemari?"

"Ha? Kakakku kan ada di Millifiore base bersama Shouichi-nii, Aria-san dan Uni."

"Barusan pangeran mendengar suara kepakan sayap, ada bayangan ju-"

"Paling perasaanmu saja atau mungkin bayangan tirai." Lirina melompat dari jendela. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan poni Belphegor yang acak-acakan. "Biarpun kakak datang, aku akan tetap bersamamu."

"Kau ini, terkadang bisa mengatakan hal begitu dengan mudah ya?"

"Kalau begitu kau mau aku seperti apa? Dasar senior bego." pipi Lirina menggembung, kesal. Cape-cape bicara manis malah dikritik (zi: kritik kan enak? Apa lagi kritik singkong*ditabok ed*/ ed: itu kripik! Jangan nyampur bahasa Bali kesini!).

"Ushishishishi! Itu lebih cocok."

.

"Maaf menganggu." ketukan di kamar Belphegor membuat keduanya langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Masuk!" perintah Belphegor dengan nada jengkel sementara kali ini Lirina terkikik melihat kekesalan seniornya.

"Maaf, lord Jersen ingin bicara dengan anda di ruang kerja."

"Tsch! Kakek tua itu."

"Pergilah. Mumpung kau sibuk aku mau jalan-jalan ke kota. Boleh kan, senpai?"

"Hm..., siapkan supir untuk mengantarnya ke kota."

"Baik."

.

Maid itu dengan patuh membawa Lirina ke halaman depan kemudian memanggil seseorang untuk mengantar sang Cloud Guardian. Belphegor melirik tempat Lirina duduk, ia yakin tadi melihat sepasang sayap. Disingkirkannya tirai sutra merah yang menghalangi pandangannya hingga sesuatu yang ringan terbang dari sela-selanya. Sebuah bulu namun itu bukan seperti yang dibayangkannya karena warnanya hitam, sebuah bulu hitam yang cukup besar bahkan untuk ukuran gagak besar.

.

"Si uban sok kan sayapnya putih. Mungkin memang burung."

.

"Ah, Lirina! Kau juga mau ke kota?" Begitu sampai di depan, lagi-lagi dia bertemu dengan tunangan Belphegor.

"Iya, nona juga?" gadis itu mengangguk, di belakangnya Riza hanya diam menatap Lirina dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kita bareng yuk? Aku jarang ada teman, lagi pula kau baru pertama kemari kan?"

"...boleh kalau tak menyusahkan."

"Tentu tidak! Kau ini manis sekali!" seru gadis bersurai coklat itu, dicubitnya pipi Lirina dengan gemas. "Yakin usiamu 23?"

"24!" seru Lirina kesal, menyesal setuju pergi bersama sepupu suaminya.

.

.

.

"Hey..."

"..."

"Hey, kenapa diam terus?"

"..."

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Buat apa tanya?"

"Kau marah karena Belphegor menyerangmu?" tanya Lirina karena mantan teman se-SMP-nya diam terus sepanjang perjalanan dan sepanjang hari mereka keliling kota.

.

Catherine mengajaknya pergi ke berbagai tempat, cafe, restoran, taman kota, cake shop, pusat perbelanjaan. Hingga tak terasa hari mulai gelap dan kakinya sakit karena ditarik kesana-kemari menemani sang nona bangsawan.

.

"Aku harus kembali, senpai bisa marah kalau aku kemalaman."

"Hm..., baiklah. Aku akan pulang naik taksi."

"Tidak usah. Masa malah sa-eh-aku yang diantar? Aku saja yang naik ta-"

"Jangan membantah! Turuti kata-kataku!" seru atau perintah Catherine sambil menepuk kedua bahu Lirina cukup keras hingga sang Guardian merasa lumayan sakit.

"Ba-baik..." entah kenapa dia tak bisa melawan perempuan ini seperti melawan Belphegor. Rasanya seperti saat diperintah Shouichi atau pun ibunya yang sudah meninggal.

.

.

.

"Dia itu susah dibantah, melebihi senpai maupun ketiga kakakku." gumam Lirina begitu mobil mulai jalan.

"Kakak? Kau kan anak tunggal."

"Tidak lagi. Saat SMA aku punya adik angkat laki-laki yang lahir sebulan sebelum ulang tahunku ke 17."

"Memang kakakmu siapa?"

"Byakuran Gesso, Shouichi Irie, Spanner."

"Sembrawut sekali? Mereka bukan satu keluarga. Gesso...?"

"Primo Gesso Famiglia, adalah kakak pertamaku. Karena itu nama belakangku juga Gesso."

"Nama yang aneh."

"Dulunya juga terasa aneh, tapi sekarang sudah biasa. Mereka 3 kombinasi yang lucu. Byakuran over protective, Shouichi-nii yang kalem tapi paling galak jika marah dan kak Spanner yang santai juga terkadang lemot."

"Kau,bahagia bersama mereka?"

"Iya, Gesso, Vongola, Varia, Cavallone, adalah keluargaku sekarang. Meski kami ini hidup di dunia yang berat, ini lebih menyenangkan dibanding hidupku dulu."

.

Riza melirik Lirina yang bicara dengan wajah berbinar. 'Sesenang itukah menjadi Mafia? Padahal bisa kehilangan nyawa setiap saat'

.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Pangeran?"

"Senior, saingan, partner."

"Ada lagi?"

"Mantan pacar."

"Sudah kuduga kalian punya hubungan lebih" hening "Kau...maukah keluar dari dunia mafia?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah bersumpah hanya kematian yang membuatku melepas statusku sebagai Guardian kecuali boss Xanxus sendiri yang mendepakku."

"Tinggalkan Varia dan ikut bersamaku, bawa adikmu juga."

"Kau jangan bercanda."

"Ak-"

"Meski kau serius pun aku tetap menjawab tidak. Ini duniaku, kau bukan siapa-siapa selain penganggu usil di masa lalu."

"Aku juga mampu memberikan apa yang kau inginkan, aku punya uang, aku juga menyukaimu sejak dulu."

"Aku tak butuh uang dan aku tak menyukaimu. Turunkan aku di sini." Lirina menarik rem tangan hingga mobil itu berdecit keras nyaris keluar jalur untuk menghantam pohon.

"Kau gila?! Villa masih jauh."

"Jarak bukan masalah. Kau pulang saja dan jangan berpikir untuk mendekatiku. Aku tak pernah tertarik padamu dulu maupun sekarang."

.

Lirina mengeluarkan cincin dan weapon box kabut dan awan, mengeluarkan Chadra dan Crow sekaligus.

.

"Crow, Chadra, CAMBIO FORMA! Black wings!" Sepasang sayap hitam besar muncul di punggung Lirina beserta protector yang melindungi badan hingga kaki membuatnya makin terlihat bagai iblis dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam -selain mantel Varia-. Riza tak sempat mengomentari atau bicara lebih lanjut karena Lirina telah terbang tinggi ke arah pantai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana kucing kecil itu sampai belum pulang jam segini?" gerutu Belphegor setelah melirik jam dinding.

.

Dia baru saja selesai mandi untuk menenangkan kepalanya yang nyaris mendidih karena bicara dengan pamannya yang keras kepala. Catherine sendiri tak benar-benar peduli apa mereka akan menikah karena perempuan itu sebenarnya lebih menyukai Rashiel. Belphegor tahu benar semuanya karena mereka sudah kenal sejak masih bayi tapi tetap saja pamannya keras kepala.

.

"Belphegor!" suara Lirina membuatnya tersentak dari lamunan.

'Suaranya kedengaran dekat tapi di mana?'

"Auch!" Kepala Belphegor tertimpa sesuatu, kotak kecil. "Weapon Box?"

"Ahahahaha!" Akhirnya si pirang mendongak mendapati juniornya di atas atap.

"Anak nakal!" gerutu Belphegor setelah ada di sebelah Lirina. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Masa sejak tadi kau tak sadar aku di atas?"

"Mana pangeran tahu." katanya sambil duduk di samping juniornya.

"Banyak pikiran ya?"

"Sok tau."

"Aku memang tahu."

"Ushishishishi, terserah lah."

.

.

.

.

.

Lirina duduk di tempat tidur sambil membetulkan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Diliriknya Belphegor yang tertidur di sampingnya, sebuah senyum geli muncul di wajahnya karena ingat apa yang mereka lakukan sepulang dari kastil. Di lantai dan tempat tidur berserakan papan dan biji catur, video horor, snack, kaleng bir dan yang paling parah adalah 1 bantal jadi korban mereka saat perang bantal. 5 kali main, Lirina hanya menang 1 kali sehingga dia harus menenggak 3 kaleng bir. Seharusnya 4 tapi yang 1 lagi di buang ke luar jendela karena tak sanggup menghabiskannya.

.

Kesal karena bir itu dibuang, Belphegor mengejeknya curang sehingga mereka mulai saling timpuk dengan bantal dan akhirnya juga melempar popcorn asin yang mereka makan saat nonton film horor. Hasilnya adalah, kamar dan ruang tengah mereka yang hancur berantakan dan akhirnya ketiduran karena lelah. Meski lelah dengan perang itu, tetap saja matanya terbuka saat jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

.

Perlahan dia melangkah ke dapur untuk membuat susu hangat serta meraih satu cup yoghurt blueberry di lemari es. Sambil duduk di depan rumah, dia memakan tiap sendok yoghurt dan menghabiskan susu hangatnya. Udara pantai terasa agak dingin saat menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut baju kemeja panjang yang tipis serta celana pendek.

.

Lirina memakai jaketnya dan memutuskan jalan-jalan di sekitar pantai. Bulan yang hampir purnama tampak bersinar terang membuat pasir tampak berkilau. Ombak yang mengenai telapak kakinya yang tak tertutup sandal maupun sepatu membuatnya merasa geli dan agak kedinginan namun dia tampak menikmati malam itu. Tanpa disadarinya, Lirina berjalan makin jauh dari villa dan dicegat oleh banyak orang berpakaian hitam dan memakai masker penutup wajah.

.

.

"Wah, ada tamu tak di undang" Lirina meraih salah satu kelereng peraknya dan mengubahnya menjadi sabit besar. Dia juga mengeluarkan mist ring dan weapon boxnya.

"Kami diberi perintah membawamu menjauh dari pangeran!"

"Jika kau ikut dengan damai, kami tak akan menyakitimu"

"Maaf, aku menolak ikut. Box open! Naginny!" Lirina menyuntikkan flame mist pada boxnya dan seekor ular mamba hitam besar muncul membuat orang-orang itu mundur sedikit.

"Berarti kami harus memaksamu! Keluarkan box kalian!"

.

Semua orang itu mengeluarkan weapon boxnya dan menyerang Lirina, membuatnya terpaksa mengeluarkan 4 weapon boxnya. Dengan nafas yang hampir habis, Lirina melirik orang-orang yang masih bertahan.

"Huh, seorang perempuan dengan 4 weapon box harus melawan 20 orang dengan weapon box. Tidak adil banget..."

"Jika kau menyerah, ini akan lebih mudah"

"Lebih baik aku dihujani pisau atau di pukul Kyouya dari pada menyerah pada kalian." Lagi-lagi mereka menyerang Lirina bersamaan. Chadra dan Piranha membuat pusaran angin di sekitar Lirina, sedangkan Najinny dan Crow membuat duplikat Lirina dengan ilusi dan kabut.

.

.

Hampir setengah jam, akhirnya semua penyerang itu kalah. Lirina sendiri hampir tak bisa berdiri, semua animal weapon box itu mengelilingi tuannya yang tampak kelelahan dan berusaha berdiri dengan bertumpu pada sabit besar perak andalannya.

.

"Aku hanya lelah, kalian tak perlu khawatir..., kembalilah ke dalam kotak"

.

Naginny dan Chadra menolak kembali, mereka tetap di luar mengiringi Lirina yang berjalan tertatih-tatih di pasir. Darah segar menetes dari kedua lengan dan paha kanannya. Kemeja putih panjang itu koyak di beberapa bagian dan menjadi merah karena darah. Naginny mendesis pelan dan Chadra terbang mengitari mereka lalu hinggap di depan Lirina.

.

"Kalian berdua memang tak pernah mau menurut ya, aku hanya luka kecil. Mana mungkin mati..., seorang guardian tak boleh mati selain dalam tugas" Naginny mendesias keras, sepertinya kesal. "Ah, kau benar. Belphegor pasti marah" Lirina mengusap-usap kepala ular hitam dan burung cenderawasih itu. Bulu kuduknya berdiri jika membayangkan Belphegor yang marah dikelilingi puluhan pisau terbang. Memang itu tak lebih menyeramkan dari pada di marahi Byakuran, namun tetap saja berbahaya lv 2.

.

"Ternyata kau memang pantas menyandang Cloud Guardian Varia." Suara berat terdengar dari belakang membuat Lirina kaget dan menoleh.

.

Belasan orang laki-laki yang juga mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, masker serta kaca mata hitam.

.

"Ah..., ternyata masih banyak yang tersisa ya..." Cloud Guardian itu menggerutu, berusaha menghidar dan membalas serangan para bodyguard itu. Namun dia tak sadar kalau salah satu dari mereka mengincarnya yang tengah sibuk bertarung.

.

Salah satunya membawa sebuah pistol, mengarahkannya ke kepada Lirina. Hampir tak terdengar suara ketika pistol itu ditarik pelatuknya. Lirina merasakan sebuah peluru menembus punggung kanannya namun dia tetap bertahan dan melawan para penyerang itu. makin lama gerakannya makin lambat hingga ambruk ke pasir, darahnya membuat warna putih kecoklatan menjadi merah. Najinny lenyap, sementara Chadra terbang ke arah villa. Melihat burung dengan elemen badai itu kabur, orang tadi kembali menembakkan pistolnya. Chadra jatuh, sebelum menghantam pasir, tubuhnya lenyap dan kembali ke boxnya.

.

"Bawa perempuan ini, sembuhkan lukanya dan beri obat pelumpuh. Kita di perintahkan membawa dia hidup-hidup"

.

.

.

~Belphegor Pov~

.

Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan masuk melalui jendela, dengan sedikit malas kubalikkan badanku, mendapati diriku hanya sendiri di kamar. Jam weker menunjukkan waktu 09.25 pagi. Ini hampir siang dan istriku tak ada di sampingku atau pun membangunkanku. Tak biasanya dia membiarkanku tidur hingga jam segini. Kamarku yang semalam berantakan sudah dirapikan oleh maid, dan kulihat dia sedang beres-beres di ruang tengah yang semalam juga kacau karena perang popcorn.

.

"Kau lihat perempuan yang bersama pangeran kemarin?"

"Maaf, saya tak melihatnya sejak saya datang pagi ini."

"Che, kemana si bodoh itu?" Jaket Varianya tak ada, apa mungkin dia jalan-jalan?

.

Aku menyalakan ponsel dan mencoba menghubunginya, tak ada yang mengangkat. Beberapa kali, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Aku keluar dan melihat sekeliling rumah, dia tetap tak ada. Saat kuhubungi sekali lagi, aku malah mendengar suara dering ponselnya tak jauh dariku.

.

"Si bodoh itu, apa dia tuli sampai tak mendengar suara ponselnya sendiri? Mungkin dia ketiduran di bawah pohon?"

.

Kuikuti arah suara itu tapi yang kutemui hanya pasir. Suara dering itu berasal dari dalam pasir yang bergetar. Ponsel Lirina ada di bawah kakiku, sebagian tetutup pasir yang coklat yang bercampur tanah.

.

"Tunggu, ini bukan tanah. Ini..." Itu darah yang mengering di pasir. Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan, berbagai hal buruk terlintas di pikiranku, bahkan yang terburuk namun kucoba membuangnya jauh- jauh. "Dia baik-baik saja, si bodoh itu tak mungkin mati..." Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri.

.

Aku juga menemukan sebuah kelereng perak yang terkena noda darah yang sudah mengering. Ada ceceran darah lain terlihat di pasir, perlahan kuikuti dengan harapan akan menemukan sesuatu, namun yang kutemukan di akhir jejak darah adalah pohon - pohon kelapa dan palem yang rusak. Ada ceceran darah kering di mana-mana. Bekas pertarungan yang melibatkan banyak orang.

Dia pergi, hingga sejauh ini dan di serang? Ceceran darah itu artinya dia menang dan berusaha kembali ke villa dalam keadaan luka, hingga ada yang mencegatnya dan... "Ada yang telah lancang menculik principessa-ku!" Darahku serasa mendidih. Aku kembali ke villa dan mengambil seragam dan senjataku. "Pizione Tempesta!" seekor mink putih muncul di pundakku. "Mink, cari Lirina!"

.

Makhluk putih itu menciumi kemeja Lirina dan segera melompat keluar menyusuri jalan. Aku naik ke mobil dan mengikutinya. Hingga di tengah jalan dia tampak bingung. Kehilangan jejak. "Hilang? Di bawa dengan mobil?"

.

Siapa? Seharusnya tak sembarang orang bisa menangkap Lirina. Kecuali jumlah mereka melebihi yang bisa di lawan oleh gadis mungil itu dan ke 5 box weaponnya dan pastinya mereka juga memakai senjata dan box weapon. Jalan dari villa ini memiliki 3 cabang, pertama ke kota, kedua ke bandara dan terakhir adalah ke istana. Akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi ke istana, kuperintahkan anak buahku dan semua penjaga istana mencarinya ke kota dan bandara. Namun hingga menjelang sore hasilnya nihil, tak satupun yang menemukannya. Tak ada pesawat yang meninggalkan kerajaan ini sejak terakhir kami kemari.

.

Berarti dia masih ada di sini, masalahnya hanya di mana dia sekarang. Tubuhnya yang terluka pasti akan membuatnya sulit bergerak. Salah satu senjatanya terjatuh, berarti dia masih membawa pasangannya. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam kelereng yang bahkan tak lebih besar dari buah Cheri itu. jika senjata ini memang khusus dan mengikuti darah pemiliknya seperti yang dia katakan, harusnya senjata ini menunjukkan keberadaan Lirina. namun kelereng ini tak bereaksi apa-apa.

.

"Pangeran, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa anda memerintahkan orang-orang mencarinya?"

"Dasar perempuan bodoh! Jika dia ada, pangeran takkan mencarinya!"

"Ah..., maaf. Saya hanya ingin bertanya" Perempuan yang mengaku tunanganku itu sangat menyebalkan. Meski kami saudara, sejak kecil aku tak suka pada sikap cengeng dan manjanya.

"Ada yang menyerang dan menculiknya saat dia sedang jalan-jalan di pantai. Si bodoh itu seharusnya tak keluar malam-malam tanpa pangeran!"

"... , bukankah dia seorang guardian? Harusnya dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Jika tidak, berarti dia lemah. Iya kan Riza?" pengawal itu diam. Dia adalah pelayan rendah yang berani menyentuh milik pangeran. Jika dia sampai ada hubungan dengan hilangnya Lirina, aku akan mencincang tubuhnya.

.

"Apa mungkin anak itu sedang bersama kekasihnya sekarang?" Rasanya aku ingin menggampar mulutnya. Tuan putri yang tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya dikelilingi musuh bersenjata saat kita seorang diri, dan dia belum mengenal Lirina tapi berani bicara seenaknya.

"Jangan bicara seenak tentang kohai-ku!" saking kesalnya, kulempar beberapa pisau ke arah perempuan itu. Pengawalnya segera menarik majikannya sebelum menjadi sasaran mendaratnya pisau.

"Pangeran! Kejam sekali kau melempar pisau pada calon permaisurimu!" Signore Jersen ternyata sudah ada di depan kamar saat itu. " Bergabung dengan Varia membuatmu tak tahu cara memperlakukan seorang gadis!"

"Pangeran tak pernah mengakuinya! Meski akan dibunuh pun pangeran menolak menikah dengannya!"

.

Perempuan cengeng itu lari keluar kamar diikuti pelayannya yang tak berguna itu. Signor Jersen juga memerintahkan semua maid dan pengawalnya keluar.

.

"Pangeran Belphegor! Kau itu adalah satu-satunya penerus kerajaan ini! Kau harus menikah dengan orang yang sederajat denganmu! Jangan tiru ayahmu!"

"Jangan menjelek-jelekkan orang tuaku kakek tua! Jika kau mau, kau saja yang jadi raja!"

"Karena tradisi, mahkota jatuh ke tangan anak bungsu. Aku tak mungkin jadi raja"

"Karena itu kau ingin pangeran menikah dengan dia? Sungguh licik"

"Kau sendiri telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga dengan berhubungan dengan rakyat jelata! Meski dia adalah anggota elite Varia, dia tak pantas untukmu!" Kakek tua itu melempar foto-foto diriku dan Lirina saat kami ada di dalam kamar lama. "Jika kau hanya ingin main- main dengannya, aku takkan mempermasalahkannya. Setelah kau bosan, tinggalkan dia"

"Lalu? Kau ingin menikahkah putrimu yang berdarah iru itu dengan pangeran yang berdarah campuran? Bukankah kau sendiri yang harusnya malu? Apapun yang kau katakan, pangeran akan tetap menolaknya!" Aku tak peduli apa pun pendapatnya. Dari pada mengurusi kakek tua ini, pangeran lebih baik mencari si kecil itu.

"Jika kau ingin dia kembali dalam keadaan hidup, kau harus menikahi putriku!"

.

Kata-kata itu membuatkumenghentikan niat keluar dari kamar itu. Benarkah dia melakukan itu pada Lirina? Takkan kuampuni siapapun yang melukai milikku! Jika memang dia sampai menyakitinya, akan kuhabisi kakek tua ini dan kuhancurkan istana ini juga.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

"Jangan bercanda dengan pangeran kakek tua!"

"Nikahi puriku, dan aku akan membebaskan gadis kecil itu"

"Kau yang telah melukainya?!" Dengan geram Belphegor mencengkram leher baju pamannya, di tangan lainnya 4 pisau sudah siap di tancapkan ke tubuh orang itu.

"Lukanya sudah kurawat, tapi sekarang dia ada dalam pengaruh obat bius sehingga tak bisa melawan. Gadis kecil itu telah mencederai 30 orang anak buahku yang semuanya memakai weapon box bahkan setelah dia di bius."

"Kembalikan dia pada pangeran!"

"Lakukan syaratku maka akan kukembalikan dia ke Varia dalam keadaan hidup dan utuh. Jika kau menolak, aku terpaksa membunuhnya. Kupastikan juga kau takkan bisa menemukan mayatnya" Tak ada perasaan takut terlihat dari pria paruh baya itu. Dia tampak yakin Belphegor akan menurutinya.

"Kau..., lebih brengsek dari yang kukira!"

"Silahkan tanda tangani surat nikah ini jika kau masih ingin bertemu dengan partnermu itu" selembar surat registrasi pernikahan di sodorkan pada Belphegor. "Pesta pernikahan bisa di urus belakangan. Akan kusiakan pesta 7 hari 7 malam yang super mewah!"

.

Dengan terpaksa pangeran itu melepaskan cengkramannya, digigitnya bibir bagian bawahnya hingga berdarah. Dia tak mau apapun terjadi pada Lirina, tapi hatinya juga menolak syarat itu karena dia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, pada Lirina, takkan meninggalkan gadis itu lagi. Apa lagi untuk menikah dengan perempuan yang tak pernah dia sukai. Mana yang harus dipilihnya? Mempertahankan Lirina atau memenuhi sumpahnya, keduanya sama-sama berat dan menyakitkan.

"Biarkan pangeran melihatnya dulu, jika dia baik-baik saja... pangeran akan menandatanganinya" Belphegor menggenggam erat kelereng perak itu dengan tangan yang gemetar. Nyawa Lirina lebih penting, meski dia harus dibenci sekalipun.

.

.

.

Ternyata Lirina disekap di dalam menara belakang kastil. Di atas tempat tidur yang bedebu, Cloud Guardian itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Tangan dan kakinya diikat, pakaiannya berlumuran darah tapi luka di tubuhnya tampaknya sudah di obati. Belphegor sudah mau menerobos untuk melihat dari dekat namun sebuah pedang terarah ke leher Lirina. Riza mengacungkan pedang itu ke leher Lirina dan menatap Belphegor dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

"Rin, buka matamu! Pelayan brengsek! Singkirkan senjata itu dari dia! Sampai dia terluka, mati kau!"

"Tenang saja pangeran, dia terlalu berharga untuk mati" Riza tersenyum, senyum yang kosong.

"Ayah, kenapa anak itu luka-luka?! Apa yang ayah lakukan padanya?!" Catherine juga di seret paksa ke menara itu.

"Nah, sekarang kalian berdua harus menandatangani surat itu! dengan begitu kau akan menjadi permaisuri kerajaan ini, anakku!" Signore Jersen tertawa senang.

"Tapi, pangeran..." Sebuah pistol terarah ke dahi tuan putri itu, membuatnya menandatangani surat nikah itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Pangeran Belphegor! Cepat tanda tangan jika masih ingin gadis kecil ini hidup!"

.

Belphegor masih memegang pena itu dengan ragu, dilihatnya Lirina yang tak bergerak dan Cathrine yang tapak merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"...Bel..." Lirina sadar dan memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih, membuat dadanya terasa sakit. "Jangan tanda tangan..."

"Jika pangeran tak melakukannya, kau akan di bunuh..."

"Kau... sudah janji... padaku..."

"Tunggu apa lagi! Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis!" Ayah Catherine itu menjambak rambut Lirina dan mengarahkan pistol ke pelipisnya. "Tanda tangan atau dia kutembak"

"Ayah! Hentikan! Jangan bunuh anak itu!"

"Diam! Aku berhak melakukan apa saja! Kematian seorang perempuan rakyat jelata takkan mengubah apapun!"

"Tuan besar, tolong jangan melanggar janji anda!"

"Pelayan jangan menasehatiku!"

"Pangeran akan tanda tangan!"

"Bel! Aku tak mengijinkanmu melakukannya!"

"Rin, ini demi kamu..." Perlahan tangan Belphegor menggoreskan pena pada kertas itu. "Sudah pangeran lakukan, jadi lepaskan dia!"

"Bagus! Seandainya dari dulu kau mau menurut, aku tak perlu melakukan sampai sejauh ini!"

"Akulah istrimu! Kau..."

.

.

CTIK, DOR! Kata-kata Lirina terputus bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara pelatuk senjata yang ditarik dan pistol yang di tembakkan. Tubuh Cloud Guardian itu roboh ke lantai, darah segar membasahi lantai yang berasal dari pelipisnya yang tertembus oleh peluru pistol yang ditembakkan tepat di pelipisnya.

"Ah..., karena dia berisik aku jadi tak bisa menahan diri dan menembaknya. Tapi yang penting kau sudah menandatanganinya" Sebuah senyum licik tersungging di wajah pria tua itu. Tak ada rasa bersalah terlihat di wajahnya.

"Rin..." Belphegor tak sanggup berdiri melihat Lirina yang tak brgerak dan bersimbah darah di lantai menara itu. Kakinya serasa lumpuh hingga dia jatuh berlutut. "Bangun! Seorang guardian tak boleh mati di luar misi!" Teriaknya histeris.

"Li...rina..." Cathrine menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. Matanya berkaca-kaca sementara Riza yang ada di samping Lirina menjatuhkan pedangnya. Pandangan matanya kosong, walau matanya sudah mulai meneteskan airmata. Lirina tak menjawab ataupun bergerak. Tubuhnya tergeletak begitu saja, tak terlihat lagi kehidupan di matanya yang masih terbuka.

"LIRINA!"

"TIDAK!"

"RIN!"

.

Teriak Cathrine, Belphegor, dan Riza bersamaan. Sayangnya tubuh itu tak bergerak lagi, lebih terlihat seperti tidur dengan pulas namun beralaskan cairan merah kental.

.

.

.

To be continue.


	14. Chapter 14

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

Belphegor tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, Cloud Guardian yang hampir 2 bulan ini menjadi istrinya itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang tergerai menutupi wajahnya, sebagian basah oleh darah.

.

"Jangan bercanda lagi dengan pangeran! Kau sudah janji pada pangeran!" teriaknya dengan suara bergetar.

"Pangeran Belphegor, untuk apa kau begitu sedih hanya karena seorang perempuan rakyat jelata? Varia juga pasti akan mencari penggantinya"

.

Signore Jersen tak sedikitpun menyadari hawa membunuh yang mulai memenuhi ruangan itu. Namun Riza dan anak buah lainnya menyadari itu. Riza mengangkat tubuh Lirina dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah temannya itu. Catherine menggenggam tangan Lirina yang terasa dingin sambil terisak-isak menangis.

.

"Lirina..., buka matamu..."

"Maaf..., jika tahu akan begini aku takkan menuruti perintah untuk menangkapmu..."

"Kakek tua..." Perlahan Belphegor berdiri. Puluhan pisau terbang mengitari Tubuh Storm Guardian itu. "Kau harus mati...!" Teriakannya penuh amarah. "Kau harus membayar apa yang kau rebut dariku!"

.

Mata merahnya terlihat dari balik poni yang selalu menutupi separuh wajahnya, menyala penuh amarah dan kebencian. Flame dari Storm Ring menyala makin besar karena amarah yang tak tertahankan. Mink putih dengan red flame milik Belphegor menerjang ke arah Signore Jersen saat weapon box terbuka. Pria tua itu segera dilindungi oleh anak buahnya, 2 orang yang menghadang Mink terbakar hidup-hidup dan menjadi abu dalam hitungan detik.

.

"Kau... mau membunuhku? Pamanmu dan calon mertuamu?!" meski sudah nyaris mati, pria tua ini masih saja berusaha menggunakan statusnya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Belphegor.

"Pangeran tak pernah merasa punya keluarga seperti dirimu! Pangeran sudah yatim piatu, Rashiel juga sudah mati, hanya dia yang pangeran miliki sekarang!" yang ada dalam hatinya hanya membunuh pria yang telah memisahkannya dari satu-satunya yang berharga baginya saat ini.

.

Riza tertegun, dia mengira Belphegor hanya mempermainkan temannya karena selama ini dia hanya mendapat laporan tentang sifat sang pangeran yang suka main perempuan. Kemarahan yang sedemikian rupa 'artinya Belphegor serius mencintainya? Inikah sebabnya gadis itu menolakku? Mereka saling mencintai?'

"Jika aku tak ada, siapa yang akan memimpin kerajaan ini selama kau menghilang?! Dasar anak tak tahu terimakasih!"

"Pangeran tak pernah memintanya!"

.

Pisau-pisau itu bagai menari di udara, benang baja yang terpasang pada ujung pisau-pisau itu tanpa ampun mencabik tubuh yang di lewatinya. Semua bodyguard itu mati dengan anggota tubuh berserakan terpotong-potong.

.

"Pangeran! Aku mohon ampuni ayahku!" Catherine berdiri di depan tubuh ayahnya yang tak bisa bergerak karena ketakutan.

"Jika kau tak minggir, pangeran akan membunuhmu sekaligus!" Tubuh Catherine gemetaran saat bola mata merah bagai darah itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Namun tuan putri itu berkeras tak mau minggir.

"Kalau begitu kau mati saja bersamanya!"

.

Pisau-pisau yang berkilau itu menerjang dengan cepat ke arah Catherine dan ayahnya. Riza tak sempat mengeluarkan senjata ataupun menolong tuan putri itu. Catherine menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menunggu pisau dan benang itu mencabik-cabik tubuhnya

.

"NONA!"

.

TRANG! TRANG! Entah dari mana, sebuah pelindung muncul menghalangi puluhan pisau itu tepat beberapa centi sebelum mengenai tuan putri itu. Riza terbelalak saat tiba-tiba tubuh Lirina di selimuti kabut dan seekor ular hitam besar muncul entah dari mana melilit tubuh Cloud Guardian itu. Mata yang tadi tertutup itu terbuka, orb coklat gelap itu sekilas bersinar ungu. Ceceran darah di lantai lenyap, berubah menjadi kabut. Bekas tembakan di pelipis itu pun lenyap tanpa bekas. Sebutir peluru jatuh berdenting memantul beberapa kali di lantai.

.

Perlahan gadis yang tadinya mereka pikir telah mati itu berdiri, di tangan kirinya muncul sebuah sabit besar, ular hitam besar melingkar di bawah kakinya. Kepala ular itu terangkat, bagai menantang siapapun yang berani mendekat untuk menyentuh majikannya. Pelindung yang menghalangi pisau-pisau milik Bephegor tampak bersinar biru redup sebelum lenyap menjadi sebuah kelereng dan kembali dengan sendirinya ke tangan Lirina.

.

"Bel, aku sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya kan? Jangan menyakiti perempuan."

"Lirina! kau masih hidup?!" Pekik Catherine tak percaya. Sungguh tadi mereka dengan mata kepala sendiri melihat Lirina di tembak dalam jarak sedekat itu. jatuh ke lantai dengan darah mengalir dari kepalanya yang tertembus peluru.

"Tentu saja, seorang Guardian tak boleh mati terbunuh di luar misi." Sang Cloud Guardian menjawab tanpa ragu.

"Ilusi..." Belphegor mendesis, dia sendiri tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang hitman yang berpengalaman seperti dia bisa masih bisa tertipu oleh ilusi yang sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. "Sejak kapan?"

"Ugh, sudah sejak aku di serang di pantai. Naginny melindungiku dengan membuat ilusi untuk melindungiku" Pandangan Lirina kini teralih ke Riza yang ada di dekatnya. "Terima kasih kau hanya menyuntikkan separuh dosis obat itu. Jika tidak aku pasti mati betulan!"

"...Ng..., aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

"Tembakan tadi..., jarak sedekat itu seharusnya mengenaimu!" Signore Jersen sekali lagi membidik senjatanya ke arah Lirina.

"Ayah hentikan!" Catherine merebut pistol itu dan melemparnya keluar menara.

"Kakek tua ini tetap harus di bunuh!" Beberapa pisau menancap di paha dan lengan pria tua itu. "

"Gya!" Tentu saja Signore Jersen menjerit kesakitan. Catherine histeris melihat ayahnya terluka. Saat Belphegor mengincar jantungnya Lirina menggengam tangannya.

"Bel! Jika kau bunuh dia, aku pastikan kau takkan bisa menemuiku dalam waktu yang sangat lama!" ancaman dari gadis itu membuat sang assassin pirang terperangah.

"Kenapa kau malah membela orang yang ingin membunuhmu?! Apa kau tak punya otak?!"

"Bel-phe-gor! Paman ini hanya ingin kau kembali ke sini dan menjadi raja. Memang caranya salah tapi sungguh, aku bisa mengerti apa yang dia inginkan. Paman itu sangat mencintai kerajaan ini"

"Kau..., jangan sok bijak! Dia itu berniat membunuhmu!"

"Aku tak pernah takut mati, kapanpun kematian datang, aku akan selalu menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Kau itu..." Kata-kata Belphegor terpotong saat Lirina menatapnya dengan sebuah deathglare. "Yang kau lakukan juga sangat keterlaluan!"

"Lirina..., apa benar kau istri Pangeran Belphegor?" Kedua Guardian yang tengah saling melempar deathglare mengalihkan pandangannya pada Catherine. "Apa yang kamu katakan tadi itu benar?"

"Che, memangnya kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu! Dengar kakek tua, kali ini kuampuni nyawamu karena si kecil ini yang memintanya. Jika kau mencoba mengusiknya lagi maka pangeran pastikan kau akan berakhir detik itu juga!" Dengan kasar Belphegor menarik jas pamannya dan merebut kertas yang tadi di tanda tangani olehnya kemudian membakarnya dengan api Mink.

"Kenapa tak mengatakannya padaku sejak awal?"

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membohongimu nona Catherine"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau minta maaf padanya, sedangkan pada pangeran kau malah tak peduli!"

"Bel!" Namun Belphegor tak peduli dengan protes dari Cloud Guardian itu. Ditariknya Lirina keluar dari menara itu, memaksanya naik ke mobil, membawanya kembali ke villa pinggir pantai.

.

Sepanjang jalan mereka tak bicara satu sama lain. Lirina melirik Belphegor yang diam saja walau dia mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Memang dia salah karena membuat suaminya itu begitu khawatir, namun itu kan demi melindungi diri. Jika tak melakukan itu, pastinya dia benar-benar mati sekarang. Paling tidak ia tak ingin mati sekarang, tidak sebelum bisa memberikan apa yang paling diinginkan oleh suaminya.

.

.

.

"Belphegor! Ugh..." Lirina meringgis kesakitan saat tubuhnya di hempaskan ke tempat tidur. "Tak bisakah kau..."

"Buka bajumu!" Nada suaranya terdengar memerintah. "Buka atau pangeran yang akan melakukannya dengan paksa!"

.

Tanpa protes Lirina membuka kemejanya. Perban yang digunakan untuk menutup lukanya tampak basah oleh darah yang keluar dari lukanya yang terbuka. Dibanding dengan luka di tubuhnya, Lirina lebih khawatir pada Belphegor yang kini ada di hadapannya. Perlahan belphegor membuka perban yang membalut lengan dan paha Lirina, membersihkan luka itu dengan alkohol dan menutupnya kembali dengan perban baru.

.

.

.

"Kau sejak dulu selalu berhasil membuat pangeran sakit kepala!"

"Maaf sudah memuat khawatir..."

"Bukan hanya khawatir! Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan pangeran saat melihatmu tertembak tadi?! Kukira kau benar-benar mati!"

"Maaf..." Lirina mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Bephegor selama berapa detik, berharap itu bisa sedikit meredakan kemarahan suaminya. "Bagaimana pun juga, aku menepati janjiku kan?"

"Kau ini..." Belphegor menghela nafas pelan, meraih tubuh Lirina ke pelukannya. Bersyukur semua itu hanya ilusi hingga masih bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh mungil ini dalam pelukannya. "Kau membuat pangeran takut..."

"Maaf..., maafkan aku." dibalasnya pelukan Belphegor, meski tak terlihat dia bisa merasakan tubuh Lirina yang gemetar. Ditembak dari jarak sedekat itu sungguh suatu keberuntungan luar biasa bisa hidup. Meski menggunakan ilusi pun pastinya paling tidak ada luka dalam atau memar.

"Sudahlah, tenangkan dulu dirimu. Jangan selalu pasang topeng berani padahal kau ini pengecut."

"Aku bukan pengecut. Cuma sedikit kaget!" masih saja tak mau mengaku. Mereka terus berpelukan hingga tubuh Lirina benar-benar berhenti gemetaran.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong soal perbuatanmu tadi…"

"Hm?"

"Kau harus di hukum."

"Ow, aku takut..." Lirina tersenyum mengejek. "Kali ini aku takkan mengalah."

"Oh, kau menantang pangeran sekarang? Padahal sedang terluka."

"Lihat saja hasilnya nanti."

"Ushishishishi, akan pangeran pastikan kau takkan bisa tidur malam ini."

.

Lirina tertawa mendengar ancaman yang sering di dengarnya jika membuat Belphegor marah atau kesal. Biasanya Cloud Guardian itu akan menolak dan berusaha kabur lalu berakhir dengan di seret paksa tapi tidak kali ini. Dengan sengaja dia memulai lebih dulu mencium Belphegor, sementara tangannya membuka pakaian suaminya itu. Mereka berciuman berkali-kali, tak mau mengalah satu sama lain, saling melucuti pakaian satu sama lain.

.

"U...ngh..." Desahan lirih terdengar dari Lirina saat tangan Belphegor menyentuh areal pribadinya. "A...ah...! Bel..."

.

Satu jari masuk ke dalam lubang itu sementara bibir Belphegor melumat dada Lirina. Kiri dan kanan bergantian. Belphegor tertawa pelan mendengar Lirina mendesahkan namanya. Diciumnya telinga Lirina lalu menggigitnya perlahan.

.

"Ng...! Aw! Jangan main gigit!"

"Ushishishishishi, reaksimu tak pernah berubah, kapan kau-"

"Berisik!" Lirina menarik rambut si pirang itu lalu menggigit bagian antara leher dan bahu belphegor, plus membuat kissmark untuk pertama kalinya di tubuh suaminya itu.

"Ugh! Dasar kucing hitam kecil! Kau mulai berani ya?"

"Dan kau pangeran rubah yang di taklukkan oleh kucing"

"Heh? Memangnya siapa yang bilang pangeran di taklukkan? Ngawur!"

"A...ah!" Dua jari kini masuk kedalam lubang yang sempit dan mulai basah itu. "Kau...sendiri...aah..yang mengakuinya saat...melamarku"

"Saat itu pangeran menjawab 'tidak peduli'!"

"Agh..., sama saja!"

"Tidak sama!"

"Sama!"

"Huh, dasar perempuan bodoh keras kepala!"

"Aku tidak bodoh! Dasar pangeran psycho maniak!

.

(ed : owe? Mereka ini mesra ato ngak sih? Lagi adegan seperti itu malah berantem! (=_=;)a)

.

Belphegor membuka kaki Lirina, memasukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan. Kaget sekaligus kesal, Cloud Guardian itu memukul dada Belphegor plus memberi deathglare yang di balas dengan cengiran ala Cheshire Cat khas Belphegor. Meski diiringi perang mulut, keduanya tampak menikmati permainan mereka. Lirina pun tampak tak peduli lagi pada rasa sakit karena luka di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Di luar terdengar angin yang bertiup kencang. Gemerisik pohon yang saling beradu, deburan ombak dan suara angin menjadi paduan suara yang mengiringi tengah malam kedua Guardian Varia yang tengah berpelukan dalam hangatnya selimut. Tubuh mereka masih basah oleh peluh setelah lelah bercinta. Lirina yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah french kiss panjang yang mengakhiri permainan mereka.

.

"Bel..., apa kau tak bisa menghentikan kebiasaanmu ini?" Dengan malas Lirina memalingkan wajahnya saat Belphegor akan menciumnya lagi.

"Biarpun kau begitu, pangeran tak peduli. Kau itu milik pangeran" Belphegor memeluk Lirina yang masih menggerutu.

"Tanganmu tak bisa diam ya?! "

"Pangeran bebas melakukan apa saja."

"Berapa kali kukatakan, itu bukan jawaban! Lalu bagaimana dengan nona Catherine?"

"Dia itu awalnya tunangan Rashiel. Setelah Rashiel mati, kakek tua itu malah menjodohkannya dengan pangeran"

"Hee..., pantas dia bilang Rashiel lebih baik darimu. Aku penasaran, seperti apa Rashiel itu. Pasti lebih lembut dan ramah di banding dirimu sampai nona itu masih mengingatnya walau dia sudah lama mati"

"Huh, jangan memancing emosi pangeran! Kau mau bilang tertarik pada Rashiel?!"

"Ada yang cemburu...!" Lirina tak bisa menahan tawanya sementara Belphegor makin cemberut.

"Pangeran tidak cemburu!"

"Lalu? Tadi itu apa namanya kalau bukan cemburu?"

"Pangeran ini sedang marah!"

"Marah karena cemburu!"

"HUH! Baiklah, pangeran mengerti maksudmu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Besok pangeran akan bicarakan lagi dengan kakek tua itu soal tahta dan Varia"

"Hm..., kau bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan."

"Pangeran bisa apa saja!" sahut Belphegor dengan Pdnya.

"Boho...ng!"

"Un-cute kuro neko kohai!"

"Aku manusia, bukan kucing!" dengan kesal Cloud Guardian itu mencubit pelan pipi suaminya yang kini tertawa pelan.

"Dan... Happy Birthday ke 24" Sebuah ciuman mesra menyapu bibir Lirina beberapa detik.

"Ah?" Lirina mengangkat alisnya dan menoleh jam di dinding "Sudah jam 12 lewat 5. Berarti sudah pergantian tanggal ya? Tak kusangka kau ingat."

"24 oktober, pangeran tak pernah lupa."

"Tapi kau lupa hadiah untukku."

"Huh. tenang saja, hadiahmu sejak 2 tahun lalu ada di kamar pangeran di Varia. Saat kembali akan pangeran berikan. Kau juga jangan lupa, sebentar lagi pangeran yang ulang tahun!"

"Iya..., 22 Desember kan... hei? Apa maksudu sejak 2 tahun lalu?"

"Sejak kau pergi tiap tahun pangeran membeli hadiah saat tahun baru, valentine dan ulang tahunmu. Tapi kau sama sekali tak pernah muncul jadi hadiah itu pangeran simpan"

"Terkadang kau memang bisa melakukan hal manis, tapi sungguh! Itu tak cocok untukmu"

"Jangan membuat pangeran tersinggung! Baiklah, untuk saat ini hadiahnya pangeran saja"

"Tidak mau!" Lirina meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Belphegor. Sayangnya usahanya tak begitu berhasil karena pelukan itu terlalu erat.

"Ushishishishi..., tak masalah kan melakukannya sekali lagi?"

"Pervert! Apanya yang sekali, kau itu kan maniak! Hentikan! Aku mau tahu apa hadiah yang kamu inginkan untuk ulang tahunmu nanti!"

"Ushishishishi" Sebuah senyum lebar kembali muncul di wajah Belphegor. "Pangeran ingin punya anak" Bisiknya.

"APA?!" wajah Lirina memerah seketika.

"Tidak perlu sekaget itu kan? Memangnya salah jika pangeran menginginkannya? Dulu kau mengandung dan menyembunyikannya dari pangeran. Pada akhirnya keguguran kan?"

"Me...memang, tapi... aku tak tahu apakah bisa memberimu anak..."

.

Dibelainya pelan wajah Lirina yang berubah sedih, kenangan akan masa lalu memang menyakitkan tapi apa salahnya kan jika mencoba? Di saat mereka mulai bisa saling mencintai, kehadiran seorang anak pastilah akan menjadi hal yang paling diinginkan.

.

"Bukankah dokter bilang kau sehat? Jadi tinggal bagaimana usaha kita saja." Bisik Belphegor dengan nada seduktif.

"Aku tak suka mendengar ucapan itu darimu!"

"Ushishishishishi, dilarang kabur!"

"Gya! Lepaskan!" Lirina kembali meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Belphegor.

"Ushishishishi..." pemuda itu terkikik, tetunya menolak melepaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ha...h, biarpun bosan, pemandangan dari sini juga indah ya..."

.

Lirina melamun sambil memandangi kota yang ada di kejauhan. Angin kencang membuat rambutnya yang bagai mutiara hitam berkibar-kibar. (ed : 'berkibarlah berdera~~~ku!'*di jotos lirina*).

.

"kenapa sih aku dilarang ikut? Memangnya pangeran psycho maniak itu pikir menunggu menyenangkan?" (ed : menunggu~~~ ternyata menyakika~~~n *di death glare* WOWOWOWOW! Singkiran death scyte itu dari leherku!/ li : kau bisa serius dikit ngak?)

.

Beberapa ekor burung gereja dan merpati hinggap di sekeliling cloud guardian itu, bahkan beberapa hinggap di bahu dan kepalanya. Mereka berebut remah roti yang ada di dalam kantung plastik kecil yang dibawanya. Beberapa anggota Varia yang merupakan anak buah Belphegor justru melihat ke arah Lirina yang tengah asyik sediri dengan pandangan khawatir setengah mati (?).

.

.

.

"Di mana si bodoh itu?" tanya Belphegor saat ia baru turun dari mobil. (*udah niat buka mulut nyayi lagu 'alamat palsu, ayu ting-ing* o...ke... aku nga nyanyi...! *begidik ngeliat bel udah pegang 5 pisau*)

"a..., nona lirina ada di atas pesawat..." salah seorang anak buahnya menjawab dengan terbata-bata, entah takut ama bel atau kenapa.

"hm, tumben dia bisa menunggu tanpa membuat ulah"

"sebenarnya..., tidak benar-benar tenang..."

"hm? apa dia menghancurkan isi pesawat?"

"tidak. Semua masih utuh."

.

Kepala Bel agak miring mendengar laporan anak buahnya. Belphegor menaiki tangga pesawat dengan sedikit waspada karena ada kemungkinan lirina akan menyerangnya karena marah dilarang ikut. Namun yang dilihat oleh belphegor hanya ruangan kosong. Di kokpit, kamar mandi sampai ruang penyimpanan juga kosong.

.

"kalian mau mempermainkan pangeran? Tadi kalian bilang dia ada di pesawat!" bentak storm guardian itu pada anak buahnya.

"b...bu...bukan maksud k..kami bohong! Nona lirina memang di atas pesawat sejak tadi" jawab mereka dengan gugup ala aziz gagap.

"kenapa dia tak ada?"

"maksudnya benar-benar di atas pesawat..." salah satu anak buahnya itu menunnjuk ke atap sambil gemetar ketakutan.

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

"..." belphegor diam sesaat, menghela nafas dan keluar dari pesawat. Meski menoleh ke atas, sosok lirina sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Yang terlihat hanya beberapa burung terbang dari atas kokpit pesawat. "si bodoh itu..." gerutunya sambil melompat ke sayap bagian sayap lalu ke atas pesawat.

.

Yang dilihat belphegor saat itu lirina sedang duduk di kelilingi banyak burung gereja dan merpati. Burung-burung itu hinggap di sekitar cloud guardian itu, termasuk bahu dan kepalanya yang terlihat beberapa ekor burung tidur dengan tenang. Lirina tampak tak menyadari kedatangannya karena asik bermain. Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah storm guardian itu, perlahan dia mendekati lirina.

.

"sedang apa kau disini?" belphegor mengatakannya tepat di belakang telinga lirina.

"gya!" karena teriakan lirina semua burung itu kaget dan terbang menjauh. "membuatku kaget saja!"

"Ushishishishishi..., kau terlalu asik bermain. Dasar anak kecil!"

"hei, aku bukan anak kecil!"

"hm..., kita kembali ke varia"

"sudah selesai?"

"tentu saja" mereka melompat bersamaan. "pangeran bilang akan kembali kemari saat waktunya tiba"

"kapan itu?"

"Ushishishishi, rahasia!"

"..." okeh, kali ini dia positif ingin melempari belphegor dengan beberapa kelereng dari silver itemnya.

.

.

.

.

"LI~RI~NA~~~~!" kedatangan kedua guardian itu di sambut pelukan oleh lussuria. "kau di bawa kabur kemana oleh bel-chan sampai tak memberi kabar padaku~~~?!"

"Ushishishishi, pangeran punya hak untuk membawanya, gaylord!"

"VOOOOOIIII! Kau seenaknya membawa dia, apa kau lupa kami ada misi?!"

"Squalo taichou, kau bisa pergi dengan kodok saja kan?"

"TIDAK BISA! Hoi cebol! Siapkan semua barangmu dalam waktu 1 jam!"

"baiklah...!" lirina berlalu sambil menutup telinganya rapat-rapat agar tidak berdarah mendengar suara kapten cantik itu *digigit hiu*

"mou..., squ-cha~n! Sekarang kan ulang tahun lirina, apa kau tak bisa menundanya sehari saja?"

"ini perintah bos brengsek itu!"

"kasihan lirina, sudah punya suami seperti bel-senpai, bos juga tak memberi ampun padanya walau dia sedang ulang tahun. Tiap hari juga hampir tuli karena teriakan squalo taicho..."

"oi, kodok! Kau mau cari gara-gara dengan pangeran?!"

"VROOOOIIII! Katakan sekali lagi kubunuh kau bocah kodok brengsek!"

"a..., mungkin sebaiknya aku berlindung di kamar lirina saja" fran ngacir sebelum kena lemparan pisau dari belphegor dan serangan pedang squalo.

"dasar kodok!"

.

.

.

Lirina yang ada di kamarnya tampak sedang engecek barang bawaannya. Beberapa pakaian, mantel, sabun & shampo, parfum, alat komunikasi, permen coklat karamel (?), pisau lipat.

"yup, semua siap!"

"Lirina!" Tanpa mengetuk pintu atau permisi sang Mist Guardian Varia masuk begitu saja ke kamar Lirina (dah biasa sih).

"Kau kenapa Fran? habis lari-lari?"

"lari dari kemurkaan duo psikopad!"

"Squalo dan Bel?"

"Anda dapat poin 100!"

"kau ini, sudah tahu mereka galak, masih saja suka cari masalah"

"hm..., sudah siap?"

"iya. Kemungkinan kita pergi lumayan lama kan kali ini?"

"tapi kenapa bertiga? Biasanya berdua atau sendiri cukup..."

"entahlah. Ini perintah xanxus kan? Jadi harus ikut tanpa protes jika tak mau jadi korban 'KDRT' seperti Squalo"

"Bel-senpai bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kamu di bawa pergi oleh Bel senpai selama beberapa hari ini?"

"Hanya mengunjungi makam ibunya"

"hanya itu? lalu luka di tubuhmu itu karena apa?" Fran menunjuk perban yang terhat jelas dari kemeja putih Lirina.

"Ah, ini biasa. Ada yang menyerangku, bukan hal penting!"

"Yuu semalam mengirim pesan padaku karena kamu tak bisa di hubungi. Dia titip ucapan selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Ah..., aku juga belum bilang 'selamat uang tahun ke 24'. Semoga kamu tak tambah pikun sebelum waktunya"

"terima kasih!" Lirina mencubit pipi fran dengan gemas.

.

.

.

Lirina dan fran membawa koper kecil mereka ke main hall varia. Squalo yang tadi ada di sana bersama Belphegor sudah tak ada. Hanya belphegor yang tiduran sambil membaca buku dan seorang perempuan berambut coklat keemasan sepinggang terlihat duduk agak jauh dari Belphegor.

.

"Mana Squalo?" tanya Lirina.

"Ke tempat boss. Entah sedang bicara apa"

"Lalu ini siapa? Selingkuhan baru Bel-senpai?" #stab,stab,stab# 3 pisau nancep di punggung."bercanda senpa...i!"

.

Perempuan itu diam, menatap lirina dan fran bergantian. Kalau dari gayanya sih tipe kalem, wajahnya juga cukup cantik. Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah saat melihat Lirina dan yang bersangkutan jadi bingung dengan sikap perempuan itu.

.

"Mencari siapa?" Lirina duduk di sebelah perempuan itu.

"..." perempuan itu tak menjawab. Dia malah menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"..." alis Lirina naik sebelah melihat orang yang dia sapa itu diam saja. "Bel, dia belum kamu apa-apain kan?"

"Huh, pangeran tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Karena Bel senpai selalu selingkuh, bukan berarti dia akan melakukannya di sini seperti waktu kalian pacaran dulu! Kalau kalian pisah, kau jadian denganku saja Rin!" #stab,stab,stab,stab,stab# 5 pisau menancap lagi di topi fran. "Sakit senpaaaaiiii!"

"Ushishishishishi, itu hukuman untuk kodok! Dia milik pangeran dan pangeran takkan pernah melepaskannya."

"Dasar anak bengal" Lirina membantu Fran mencabuti pisau-pisau di tubuh Fran, membungkusnya dengan saputangan dan melemparnya ke tong sampah, dan... goal! *di sambit batu*

"HOI! Jangan di buang!" #stab,stab,stab# Lirina menangkis pisau yang dilempar padanya dengan bantal duduk. Alhasil, bantal nan malang itu jadi koyak (=_=')a. Sambil menggerutu belphegor mengambil kembali bungkusan saputangan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam jaketnya. "dasar duo un-cute!"

"VOOOIIII! Sudah waktunya kita berangkat!" squalo muncul dengan tiga perempatan d kepalanya. Sudah bisa di tebak, dia pasti adu mulut lagi dan di lempar gelas oleh xanxus (mungkin 2 gelas wine)

"SQUALO!"

"ha?" semua guardian itu kompak menoleh ke asal suara. Perempuan yang sejak tadi hanya diam itu tampak senang saat melihat squalo.

"Reina?" sang rain guardian varia itu tampak kaget melihat perempuan itu. "

"Akhirnya ketemu juga! Kau membuatku menunggu di sana sendirian!"

"VOI, aku kan sudah bilang akan ke sana setelah misi kali ini selesai!."

"Kapan selesainya?"

"Mungkin minggu depan."

"Terlalu lama! Aku bosan sendirian, kalau begitu aku mau tinggal disini saja!"

"VROOOI! Memangnya kau pikir ini rumah penampungan?!"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu!"

"V-VOI?! Kau cari mati?!"

"Memangnya seberbahaya itu?"

.

Semua Guardian hanya memandangi interaksi perempuan yang bernama Reina itu dengan Squalo tampak begitu akrab. Kenapa ada yang bisa tahan dengan teriakan indah SQUALO? Apa lagi mereka tak pernah tahu kalau Rain Guardian Varia ternyata punya kenalan perempuan cantik karena sehari-hari Cuma berkutat dengan misi atau Xanxus.

.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa sih?" Lirina tak tahan untuk bertanya.

"TUTUP MULUTMU KUCING KECIL!"

"Hae...aku kan Cuma tanya. Jadi berangkat nga nie?"

"TERTU SAJA!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan tinggal di sini."

"VOOIII! KAU MAU CARI MATI YA?!"

"Apa salahku sampai harus di bunuh? Memangnya Xanxus segalak itu?"

"DASAR PEREMPUAN BODOH! MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR INI TEMPAT MENGINAP?! INI MARKAS MAFIA!"

"Lalu?" sungguh harus diancungi 5 jempol atas kesabaran dan kekuatan telinga perempuan itu karena tahan dengan Squalo. "Aku kan nga tinggal gratis, aku bisa bekerja jadi juru masak."

"Sebenarnya hubungan kalian apa sih?" kali ini Fran yang tak tahan untuk tanya.

"Aku pacarnya Squalo."

"HAH?! PACAR?!" pekik Lirina kaget.

"Ushishishishishi, pangeran kira kau gay seperti Lussuria!"

"Apa besok matahari terbit di barat ya?" Fran tampaknya malah semangat untuk menggoda Squalo. "Om-om cantik ternyata laku juga"

"VROOOOIIIII! JAGA MULUT KALIAN KALAU MAU HIDUP BESOK!"

"Ahahahaha! Kalian ini lucu ya?" perempuan itu tertawa.

"JANGAN KETAWA! LUSSURIA! KEMARI KAU GAYLORD!" seru Squalo gerah karena tawa ketiga rekannya tak kunjung berhenti. Lussuria datang dengan mengenakan Apron pink dan membawa sendok sup.

"Ararara, kenapa Squ ribut sekali?"

"URUS PEREMPUAN INI!" perintahnya tak sabaran.

"WAH! Perempuan cantik!"

"Hei Luss, ternyata dia ini pacar Squalo!" Lirina melapor tanpa bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"KYAAA! Harus dirayakan!" Lussuria sudah masuk Fangirling mode.

"AKU ADA MISI! URUS PEREMPUAN INI SELAMA AKU PERGI!"

"Fufufufufu! Otre lah kalau begitu! Namamu siapa?"

"Reina Everose. Panggil Rein saja."

"KYA! Manisny!" Lussuria sudah nyars memeluk Reina jika saya pedang Squalo tak terancung ke lehernya.

"VOI GAYLORD! KAU SENTUH DIA, MATI KAU!" sedetik setelah menyerukannya Squalo langsung kabur. Ruangan itu kembali gaduh oleh gelak tawa.

"Cie! Ada yang cemburu!" Seru Lirina, terpaksa berpegangan pada belphegor karena perutnya sakit kebanyakan ketawa.

"Posesif!" Fran juga tampaknya berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi stoiknya meski ujung bibirnya sudah melengkung. "Ah...aku akan bawa koper ini ke mobil."

"Ushishishishishi! Tak pangeran sangka dia itu jujur ya."

"Nah, ayo kita langsung ke ruangan boss untuk melapor!"

"Xanxus galak sekali ya?" tanya Reina dengan nada gugup. Sudah pasti dia sering dengar tentang Xanxus dari Squalo.

"Terkadang, tapi jika kau bisa masak dan dia suka masakanmu pasti diterima deh! Selamat berusaha ya!" Lirina melambaikan tangannya pada Reina yang tersenyum melihat sikap ceria sang Cloud Guardian. "Hebat ya, om-om seperti Squalo dan Xanxus punya pacar yang cantik. Aku juga mau punya pacar yang keren." Lirina melirik Belphegor lewat sudut matanya.

"Hoi, memangnya pangeran kurang apa?! Kau ini kan punya suami bangsawan, tampan juga jenius!" Tentu saja Storm Guardian itu tersinggung. "Berhenti melihat pangeran seperti itu!"

"Kau kurang waras dan kurang normal." Sindir Lirina dengan nada jahil.

"Tsh! Banyak maunya!" meski menggerutu, tetap saja dipeluknya juniornya dari belakang. "Cepat kembali dan jaga dirimu." Bisiknya seraya menciumi telinga kiri Lirina.

"Ahahaha, baiklah senpai! Lepasin aku dulu dong!"

"Ciumannya mana?"

"Nga ada!" Lirina segera kabur begitu pelukan Belphegor melonggar, karena kesal Belphegor melepar beberapa pisau kerah istri/juniornya yang menyebalkan namun semua itu hanya menancap di pintu karena sasaran keburu lenyap. Namun beberapa detik kemudian kepala Lirina muncul dari balik pintu "Jangan selingkuh selama aku tak ada, senpai!" serunya setelah itu kabur sebelum lusinan pisau susulan menyerangnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan, juga kekanak-kanakkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa si bodoh itu belum kembali juga?!" Belphegor melempar pisau-pisaunya ke arah papan sasaran hingga papan bundar itu pecah berkeping-keping.

.

Dengan tak sabar si pirang itu keluar dari kamarnya sambil membanting pintu. Suara pintu sampai terdengar ke lantai bawah (sukur tuh pintu kagak ancur!), dengan tak sabar dia menuju ruang tengah diaman Squalo sedang duduk sambil memoles pedangnya. Reina duduk di sebelahnya, menuangkan teh untuk Squalo.

.

"Kenapa duo-uncute itu belum kembali?!"

"Mana aku tahu! Si cebol itu bilang mau mengunjungi Vongola untuk menemui temannya sambil menyerahkan hadiah ulang tahun. Bocah kodok juga ikut dengannya sekaligus menemput adiknya."

"Si bodoh itu!" Belphegor berteriak kesal, segera ke garasi dan mengeluarkan mobil.

.

Rain Guardian Varia itu baru kembali pagi ini dari melaksanakan misi yang mereka dapat sebulan lalu itu menghela nafas melihat partnernya yang sedang emosi. Yang membuat Belphegor marah adalah karena Lirina sama sekali tak memberi kabar selama sebulan kepergiannya itu + tidak langsung pulang setelah selesai menjalankan misi dan malah mengunjungi Vongola untuk menemui temannya + menjemput adiknya, hasil dari penjumlahan tersebut adalah cemburu (?).

.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?"

"VOI, masa sebulan di sini kau belum tahu?!"

"Aku kan tidak punya kesempatan tanya. Lussuria pergi karena ada tugas, Levi dan Xanxus tak mau memberitahuku dan mengusirku dari ruangannya."

"Kau tak di lempari gelas atau apa kan?"

"Tidak, cuma di pelototi. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"DASAR BODOH! Si cebol dan bocah tiara itu SUDAH MENIKAH SELAMA 3 BULAN!" Jawab Squalo dengan penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Menikah? Anak sekecil itu?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'sekecil itu' ?"

"Anak perempuan itu! Apa si Belphegor itu _Lolicon_? Dia dan yang memakai topi kodok itu anggota termuda di sini kan?"

"Memang, tapi bukan berarti mereka masih anak-anak!"

"Fran mungkin 20an ya? Anak perempuan itu terlihat seperti usia 16an, sedangkan Belphegor katanya 28"

"VOI! SI CEBOL ITU SUDAH 24!"

"EEHH?!" Perempuan berambut coklat keemasan itu terbelalak kaget. Squalo tak tahu harus tertawa atau bagaimana melihat ekspresi kaget Reina. Meski selama ini semua orang selalu salah menebak usia Lirina. Memang dari ukuran tinggi badan Lirina termasuk pendek dan _baby face_ tapi baru kali ini sampai sejauh itu melesetnya.

.

.

.

.

.

~At Vongola HQ~

.

"FU~~~R! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Lirina memeluk Furie yang sedang sibuk memandikan kedua anaknya.

"Iya, iya. Makasih! Tapi lihat dulu dong! Aku sedang apa!"

"Ups..., maaf! Kubantu deh..."

.

Kedua balita yang sedang mandi itu dengan sengaja menyipratkan air pada Lirina, membuat wajah Cloud Guardian itu basah. Mereka tertawa senang karena berhasil membuat sang mama basah, sementara ibu mereka cekikikan melihat keisengan kedua bayinya itu.

.

"Anak naka...l!" Lirina membalas kenakalan itu dengan menggelitiki kedua bayi tadi, membuat mereka tertawa kegelian. "Sebulan tak bertemu kalian tambah besar ya, tambah nakal juga!"

"Hei, aku juga belum memberimu hadiah bulan lalu karena kau tak ada"

"Maaf, aku ada tugas dan baru saja selesai kemarin dan langsung kesini"

"Aku yakin Belphegor sedang menggerutu karena kamu tak langsung kembali ke Varia"

"Biar saja pangeran bodoh itu!"

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa masih menyebut suamimu seperti itu?"

"Lebih cocok memanggilnya begitu, lagi pula aku bukan tipe yang suka bermesra ria sepertimu!"

"Ma...mah!" Kyou dan Sakura tampak mengulurkan tangan mungil mereka pada Lirina, minta digendong.

"Bagaimana bisa menggendong kalian sekaligus? Kalian kan sudah besar!" Kedua bayi itu cemberut. Lirina duduk di tempat tidur dan mencium pipi kedua bayi itu, membiarkan mereka bergelayut di lehernya.

"Kakak!" Yuu menyeruak masuk ke kamar bayi sambil membawa TYL Bazooka milik Lambo. "Lihat, katanya ini bisa membuat orang yang terkena muncul dalam bentuk 10 tahun kemudian lho!"

"Aku sudah tahu Yuu. Kenapa kamu membawa TYL Bazooka milik Lambo?"

"Jatuh saat Kak Lambo berubah jadi anak kecil seumuran aku!"

"Pasti Lambo kecil menggunakannya saat bertengkar dengan Hayato atau Reborn. Hei, jalannya pelan-pelan!"

"Ah..., tenang sa... Wa...h!" Baru saja diingatkan Yuu sudah tersandung karpet.

.

Bazooka itu lepas dari tangannya dan membentur lantai. Sebuah retakan muncul di bekas benturan itu, lalu entah kenapa muncul listrik di sekitar Bazooka itu. Mungkin karena error atau apa, Bazooka itu melompat - lompat dan dan akhirnya malah menyerang Lirina yang sedang membantu adiknya berdiri, lalu BU...M! Tanpa bisa menghindar, Cloud Guardian itu terkena TYL Bazooka yang sedang error.

.

"Lirina!"

"Kakak!"

.

Keduanya menahan nafas, menunggu siapa yang akan muncul dari kabut asap berwarna pink itu. Setelah asap itu menghilang terlihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di lantai, rambutnya pendek membuatnya hampir seperti anak laki-laki yang _moe_. Memakai T-shirt putih berkerah lengan pendek dengan tulisan OSIS di dada kirinya, rok biru tua di bawah lutut, kaus kaki putih panjang dan sepatu Van Toffel untuk perempuan berwarna hitam. Anak perempuan itu tampak bingung melihat sekelilingnya.

.

"Tunggu? Itu kan seragam OSIS Lirina saat SMP!" Furie menepuk jidatnya sediri melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"SMP? Sepuluh tahun lalu dong?" Yuu juga sama kagetnya melihat kakaknya menciut ke wujud 10 tahun lalu, bukannya menjadi Lirina 10 tahun yang akan datang.

"Lir..., kau baik-baik saja?" Yang di tanya malah diam, memandang Furie dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Aduh! Aku lupa dia belum bisa bahasa Italy!"

"Ini di mana?" Anak itu bertanya dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Eh, ini..." Furie tahu dia tak boleh mengatakan apa pun pada Lirina yang ada di masa lalu karena bisa membuat masa depan berubah. Tapi sungguh, siapa sangka dia akan bertemu Lirina yang masih kelas 3 SMP! "I... ini di Italy!"

"Italy? Aku kan sedang ada di sekolah tadi! WAH, kalau aku bolos rapat OSIS, ketua dan Riza bisa marah padaku!" Anak itu histeris, bahasanya jadi campur aduk Inggris-Indonesia.

"Kakak..." Yuu langsung di tarik menjauh oleh Furie. "Yuu, kamu tak boleh bilang apapun tentang dirimu ke dia!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau dia tahu tentang masa depan, nanti kejadian di masa lalu bisa berubah!"

"Eh..., lalu aku harus apa?"

"A..., kamu pergi ke tempat Kyoko saja sebentar ya? Bawa juga Bazooka itu ke Gianini!"

"Baiklah..." Yuu menatap Lirina sebentar lalu meraih bazooka yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakaknya itu dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

Eddreine : karena disini Lirina berubah jadi 10 tahun lebih muda jadi nama Lirina di tulis miring jadi _Lirina!_

.

.

"Eh..., Li.. eh, sil..."

"Hm? Kamu tahu namaku?"

"A...aku tahu dari seseorang..." Katanya bohong.

"Boleh tanya kenapa aku di sini?"

"Ini kecelakaan. Kami sedang melakukan percobaan dengan alat pengiriman sehingga kamu jadi terbawa kemari dan temanku malah terbawa ke tempatmu! Te.. tenang saja, dalam 5 menit kamu pasti akan kembali ke tempatmu!"

.

Meski setengah bohong apa boleh buat, batin Furie. Istri Cloud Guardian Vongola itu berusaha membuat cerita yang bisa di terima oleh otak _Lirina_, dia tahu kalau temannya itu sejak dulu sangat curigaan pada siapapun yang baru dilihatnya.

.

~5 menit kemudiam~

.

"Kenapa aku masih di sini?!" Bentak _Lirina_ yang wajahnya sudah memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan ngamuk. "Kau bilang hanya 5 menit!"

"A...,anu...! Pasti ada kesalahan! Tolong tunggu di sini, aku akan panggil seseorang! Jaga anak-anakku sebentar ya!" Furie segera pergi dengan terburu-buru ke ruangan Tsuna. Di luar pintu kamar Furie mengelus dada "Sungguh menyeramkan! Baik yang dewasa maupun masih remaja, tetap saja setan cilik!"

"Maa...ma...h!" Kedua bayi itu merangkak mendekati _Lirina _yang sedang berusaha tenang. Mereka meraih tepian sofa di kiri dan kanan _Lirina _lalu menarik rok _Lirina_. "Ma...h!"

"Aku bukan ibu kalian!"

.

Keduanya kaget dan merasa ditolak. Mata kedua bayi itu mulai berkaca-kaca, tubuh mereka gemetaran. Keduanya menunduk, sedih? Mereka kurang mengerti kenapa 'mama' yang biasanya selalu bermain bersama mereka jadi sedingin itu. Perlahan Kyou melepaskan dekapannya dan merangkak menjauh, kembali ke mainan mereka yang berserakan di karpet tengah ruangan. _Lirina_ tak peduli meski Sakura masih merengek minta di gendong, dia malah meletakkan bayi perempuan itu di sebelah saudara kembarnya yang duduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil mengigit mainannya. Tentu saja Sakura menangis keras, dia melempar mainannya kemana-mana.

.

"Ma...ma...h! Aaaa...hh...!" Bayi perempuan itu menangis keras hingga wajahnya memerah dan sesegukan.

"Hiks..., ma...h!" Mendengar saudaranya menangis, Kyou juga mulai menangis.

.

_Lirina_ menatap kedua bayi itu sambit mengerut kening, dia tak mengerti kenapa kedua bayi ini begitu ngotot memangilnya 'mama'? Karena tak mengerti, dibiarkannya kedua bayi itu dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Beberapa saat kemudian Furie kembali bersama beberapa orang, tentunya sang ibu kaget melihat kedua bayinya menangis.

.

.

.

~3 jam kemudian~

"Bazookanya rusak saat terbentur." Keluh Gianini saat melihat keadaan TYL Bazooka yang retak. "Masalahnya kita tak tahu kapan _Lirina_ bisa kembali ke tempatnya"

"Huh, bagaimana pun juga aku lebih memilih hermaprodit itu dibandng herbivore yang membuat anakku menangis!"

.

Hibari menatap _Lirina_ dengan kesal, ingin dia meng'kamikorosu' anak itu karena sudah membuat kedua bayi itu menangis. Apa lagi Kyou yang biasanya jarang menangis sampai sesegukan dan ikutan menangis meraung-raung karena ditolak. Tapi dia tak mungkin menyerang seseorang yang bahkan tak mengerti situasi dan dimana dia berada.

.

"Lirina yang ada di sana apa akan baik-baik saja ya?" Sang Vongola Decimo sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Maaf..., ini salahku..."

"Sudahlah Yuu..., ini kan kecelakaan. Dulu yang lebih parah pernah terjadi pada _Ahoushi_"

"Yare,yare..., itu hal paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku alami!"

"Ini EXTREME gawat! GAWAT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Masalahnya bagaimana reaksi Bel-senpai jika mengetahui hal ini!"

.

BRAK! Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam seketika melihat siapa yang mendobrak pintu ruangan Vongola Decimo. Storm Guardian Varia itu tampak sedang kesal, Fran menelan ludah saking kagetnya karena dia baru saja berpikir apa yang akan senpainya itu lakukan pada _Lirina_.

.

"Belphegor-kun?!"

"Huh, muncul juga pengacau!"

"Ha... hai senpai..."

"Dimana si bodoh itu?" Belphegor mengacuhkan semua sapaan (?).

"Eh..., siapa?"

"Tentu saja un-cute kohai itu!"

"Aku di sini senpai!"

"Bukan kamu kodok! Apa sih yang terjadi sampai tingkahmu aneh begitu?!"

.

_Lirina_ hanya diam, dia tak mengerti bahasa yang dikatakan oleh semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Apa lagi yang baru datang itu gayanya arogan sekali, memelebihi laki-laki berkemeja ungu yang katanya suami Furie. Membuatnya ingin menghajar si pirang itu padahal dia sendiri belum mengenalnya, ada sebuah perasaan kesal muncul di hatinya melihat kedatangan Storm Guardian Varia itu. Perasaan yang hanya muncul saat dia berhadapan dengan tipe orang yang berperilaku buruk atau play boy.

.

"Kenapa rambutnya jadi pendek?!" Tujuk Belphegor pada _Lirina_ yang sama sekali tak buka mulut sejak tadi. "HOI mungil! Kau ini kenapa?!"

"Eh..., anu... ada sedikit kecelakaan. _Lirina_ yang ini bukan Lirina yang kita kena"

"Pangeran tak mengerti maksudmu. Jangan berbelit-belit, Vongola Decimo!"

.

Pandangan Belphegor terpaku pada _Lirina_ yang duduk di sofa, dengan kesal didekatinya anak itu dan ditarik paksa. Maksudnya ingin membawanya pulang ke Varia, tapi entah bagaimana dia malah merasa sesuatu melesat ke arah punggungnya. Sontak Storm Guardian itu menoleh dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menangkis serangan.

.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu juga kaget. _Lirina_ menyerang Belphegor dengan sebuah tendangan dari kaki kanannya, tak berhenti di sana saja. Anak itu melompat dan kembali mengarahkan tendangannya ke leher Belphegor, membuat Storm Guardian itu terpaksa melepaskan genggamannya dan melompat menghindari serangan _Lirina_.

.

"Apa-apaan kau menyerang pangeran?!"

"_Don't touch me you're bastard or i'll send you to Hell!_" Yang membuat semuanya kaget, di tangan _Lirina_ ada beberapa pisau milik Belphegor. Entah kapan dia mengambilnya, dan sungguh tak bisa di terima otak seorang anak SMP berusia 14 tahun bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Hei, kapan kau mengambilnya?!"

"MENGESANKAN TO THE EXTREME!"

"Benar-benar Lirina, walau agak sedikit berbeda" Lambo bertepuk tangan, membuat _Lirina_ menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"WAO" Hibari nyengir melihat Belphegor yang terperangah karena pisaunya direbut tanpa disadarinya.

"Belphegor-san, tolong dengarkan aku sebentar saja..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi anak ini berasal dari 10 tahun lalu?" Belphegor menatap _Lirina_ yang masih memancarkan aura membunuh padanya. "YUU!" ini bukan pertama kalinya Lirina jadi korban kecerobohan adiknya sendiri.

"Huwa...! Maafkan aku zio Bel! Aku kan tidak sengaja!" Yuu bersembunyi di belakang Tsunayoshi karena takut melihat kemurkaan Belphegor.

"Senpa...i! Sebaiknya simpan pisaumu, jika Lirina tahu kau melukai adiknya maka dia akan menghajarmu!"

"Che, sudah berapa lama dia tertukar?"

"Sejak tadi. Sekitar hampir 4 jam"

"Hei bocah sapi, kapan dia akan kembali?!"

"Tidak tahu. Tak dapat di perkirakan kapan Lirina akan kembali"

.

Belphegor menggerutu, kenapa anak keluarga Bovino itu selalu saja membuat masalah yang mampu membuat orang jadi ingin mencincangnya saat itu juga?! Tak salah jika Reborn selalu mengejarnya dengan menodongkan pistol setiap Lambo membuatnya kesal.

.

"Hei, jika Lirina pernah kena efek TYL Bazooka, kenapa dia tak pernah mengatakannya?" Semua di ruangan itu terdiam mendengar kata-kata Gokudera.

"Mungkin dia lupa?" Lambo angkat bahu.

"Mana mungkin lupa jika sudah seumuran dia! Dasar _Ahoush__i_"

"Mungkin saja jika dia pernah mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya, _Ahodera_!"

"Lambo, Hayato! Sekarang bukan waktunya bertengkar!" Sang Decimo berusaha menenangkan kedua Guardiannya yang sedang adu deathglare. "Untuk sementara, biarlah _Lirina _bersama Furie-san. Kau tak keberatan kan Kyouya?"

"Hmp, terserah. Yang penting dia tak membuat kedua anakku menangis lagi"

"Pangeran ingin di pulang ke Varia!"

"Mana mungkin! Dengan keadaannya seperti itu, tak mungkin membawanya kembali ke Varia HQ"

"Bel-senpai, pakai sedikit otakmu!" #stab,stab,stab,stab,stab# "Aku bilang otak, bukan pisau!"

"Ah, kalau kalian pulang ke Varia aku mau ikut!"

"Kau tak boleh ikut bocah pembuat masalah!"

"Zio..., aku kan mau bersama kakakku!"

"Jika kau tak mendengar perintah, pangeran takkan segan-segan memotong salah satu tangan dan kakimu!"

"Masalahnya senpai..., apa _Lirina_ mau ikut dengan kita?"

"Campur saja obat tidur ini dalam minumannya! Lakukan dalam 15 menit, jika tidak..." Belphegor melempar sebuah botol kecil pada Fran. Sebuah botol yang berisi cairan obat tidur yang sama dengan Lirina pakai untuk membuat Belphegor tertidur saat mereka bertengkar. "Pangeran akan menunggu di mobil!"

"Ugh..., baiklah senpai..."

"Belphegor-san!"

"Pangeran tak perduli apapun yang akan kalian katakan!"

.

BLAM! Pintu ruang kerja Vongola Decimo itu di banting dengan keras. Semuanya tak bisa melarang Belphegor karena bagaimana pun juga, Storm Guardian Varia itu adalah suami Lirina dan dia berhak membawa _Lirina._

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

Tralalala! Gyahahaha! *swich dari melow ke lambo (?)* entah kenapa saya pengen ketawa setelah baca ini. Di chapter tambahan ada rin salah makan permen sekarang ditambah ini, jelas lah kelemahan Lirina adalah adiknya.!

Owyah, buat yang berkunjung ke bigrafiku tolong ikut poling yah? Biar bisa bikin cerita sesuai harapan kalian. Jika ingin cerita diluar pilihan silakan PM ajah! Aku ato rin pasti bakal bales pesan kalian.


	15. Chapter 15

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**

**Other character furiez, alice and ran are real member in BA**

.

Gaje, Aneh, totally ngawur! Just for fun coz Eddreine really love Belphegor! And lirina so love KHR! So they make this FF with them Crazy Imagination!

.

.

~Normal pov~

.

"Hm...h..." Perlahan anak itu membuka matanya. Mendapati dirinya di atas tempat tidur berkanopi yang besar sekali. Ruangan yang asing, tempat yang asing. Cicit burung terdengar dari luar jendela, sudah pagi? Kapan dia tertidur ya? Anak itu mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum dia tertidur.

.

~Flash Back~

.

"Kami tak tahu kapan kamu bisa kembali ke tempat asalmu. Jadi untuk sementara kamu tinggal saja di sini."

"Aku tak mengerti, jika hanya salah kirim, bisa saja kalian pakai pesawat untuk mengantarku sekaligus menjemput teman kalian kan?"

"U...ugh..." Furiez tak tahu harus menjawab apa, _Lirina_ bukan tipe anak yang mudah dibohongi. "Tetap takkan ketemu walau kami mengantarmu dengan pesawat..."

"Kenapa? Aku kan ingat alamat rumah dan sekolahku, apa kalian ini berniat menculikku? Hei, ayahku takkan mau menebusku. Dia pasti lebih suka jika aku mati!"

.

Furiez menghela nafas, dia benar-benar lupa kalau Lirina itu sudah bermasalah dengan ayahnya sejak masih SD. Anak perempuan itu melampiaskan kebencian dan perasaan marahnya dengan latihan beladiri. Membuat siapapun jadi segan dengannya, sekaligus menolak semua anak laki-laki yang ingin mendekatinya dengan syarat "Kalahkan aku, maka aku mau jadi pacarmu". Hasilnya bisa di tebak, tak ada yang mau dan mampu melawannya.

.

"Sebenarnya, tempat kamu berada sekarang ini beda dengan tempat asalmu. Bisa dibilang dimensi lain." Sungguh sebuah ide untuk kebohongan gila tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Furiez.

"Distorsi?"

"Ah, aku tak tahu nama ilmiahnya (aku kan cuma mengutip kata-kata manga yang pernah kubaca)"

"Betulan ada?"

"(Bingo! Dia mulai percaya!) Buktinya kamu tiba-tiba ada di sini kan?"

"Hm..., iya juga sie..." _Lirina_ mulai memasang pose berpikirnya.

.

Seorang pelayan membawakan secangkir coklat panas untuk _Lirina_. Fran masuk tak lama kemudian, terus memandangi _Lirina_ dan Furiez.

.

"Ada apa Fran?"

"Tidak. Hanya heran saja, dalam waktu 10 tahun Lirina tak berubah. Seperti terkurung dalam wujud anak-anak"

"Itu namanya _baby face _atau awet muda. Itu kan hal yang sangat menyenangkan."

"Bel senpai bilang ingin membawa _Lirina_ kembali ke Varia"

"Apa dia sudah gila?! Keadaan _Lirina_ sekarang tak mungkin untuk ikut ke Varia!"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi senpai keras kepala! Jika tak membawanya maka aku akan di bunuhnya!"

"Aku sanggup membunuh pangeran sialan itu tanpa menyentuhnya!"

.

.

.

_Lirina_ menatap Furiez yang tampak sedang marah pada yang bernama Fran, atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang disampaikan Fran yang membuatnya begitu marah? Tentu dia tak mengerti maksud dan arah pembicaraan itu karena mereka menggunakan bahasa asing entah Italy atau Spanyol. _Lirina_ kan hanya mengerti bahasa Bali, Indonesia, Inggris dan Melayu. Coklat hangat itu membuatnya agak tenang, diminumnya minuman itu hingga habis. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mulai mengantuk dan tertidur di sofa.

.

Flashback End

.

Hanya sampai di sana yang bisa diingat oleh Lirina, siapa yang menggendongnya ke kamar? Ini masih di tempat itu? Kapan aku bisa kembali? Puluhan bahkan ratusan pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang bisa dia temukan jawabannya. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhny menatap jendela, matahari sudah mulai terbit. Jika di rumah, ini waktunya dia siap-siap sekolah, tapi ini bukan di rumahnya.

.

Sambil menghela nafas pendek, anak itu bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ruangan ini sangat mencolok, baik cat, wallpaper, furniture, dan tempat tidurnya. Semuanya didominasi warna merah darah dan emas, sangat tak enak di pandang bagi _Lirina_ yang kurang suka warna merah. Tapi ada 1 yang dia sukai dari kamar ini, ada perpaduan aroma apel dan strawberry yang membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

.

"Kamar yang mencolok, yang mendekornya pasti orang aneh yang terobsesi pada warna merah!"

"Ushishishishishi..., just wake up little one?"

.

_Lirina_ merasa merinding mendengar suara yang menyapanya sampai-sampai dia melompat dari tempat tidur. Hei, itu kan si pirang yang menarik tangannya dengan kasar semalam?! Ini sungguh horor! Kenapa dia bisa ada di kmar yang sama?!

.

"A..., kenapa kau juga ada di kamar ini?!"

"Ushishishishi, anak bodoh! Ini kan kamar pangeran"

"Whekz?! OH TUHA~N! Apa salahku sampai harus tidur sekamar dengan rubah aneh ini?!"

"Hei, kau ini memang sangat menyebalkan ya?! Bahkan lebih menyebalkan!"

"Memangnya siapa biang aku ini menyenangkan?! Dasar om-om mesum!"

"Pangeran baru 28! Belum pantas kau panggil Om-om!"

"Aku masih 14 tahu! Memangnya salah memanggil yang usianya 2x lipat diriku sendiri seperti itu?! Kau kan memang bertampang mesum karena itu kau menyembunyikannya dengan poni tebal yang aneh itu!"

"Ushishishishishi!" Entah kenapa, Belphegor malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kau itu..., shishishishi...! Sungguh, miniatur dia!"

"Ha?"

.

_Lirina_ malah cengo. Kenapa bisa laki-laki itu tertawa seperti itu walau dia memakinya. Memangnya apa maksud si pirang itu dengan 'miniatur dia'? Memangnya ada seorang yang mirip dengannya pernah mengatakan hal yang sama?

.

"14..., berarti kau sudah lulus SMP kan?"

"Sok tahu! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, pangeran tak peduli. Cepat mandi, pangeran akan ambil beberapa pakaian untukmu di kamar si bodoh itu" Belphegor ber'ushishi melihat _Lirina_ yang tampak begitu waspada padanya.

" 'Si bodoh'? Siapa sih yang dia maksud? Yang berambut hijau itu?" Dari pada pusing dengan kata-kata si pirang yang mengaku pangeran itu, lebih baik dia mandi. Begitulah pikirannya, namun setelah beberapa angkah dia berhenti "Tunggu, tadi... dia pakai bahasa yang sama denganku kan? Kenapa si pirang sok tau itu bisa bahasa negaraku dan tahu aku baru lulus?"

.

.

.

"Pakai saja yang kau suka, kecil" Alis Lirina berkedut mendengar kata terakhir. Meski dia memang pendek, nada suara si pirang itu sangat menusuk hati.

.

_Lirina_ menatap beberapa kaos, kemeja, dress dan jeans yang di bawa oleh Belphegor. Semua yang pakaian itu sama persis dengan ukuran tubuhnya, bahkan kaos hitam yang di pegangnya sekarang sama dengan kaos yang dia miliki.

.

"Kebetulan sekali..." Pikirnya. "Tidak apa aku memakainya?"

"Dia tidak akan keberatan kau memakainya."

" 'Dia'? Pakaian ini milik pacar, adik atau temanmu?" Tanya _Lirina_ dari balik penyekat.

"Ushishishishishi, milik istri pangeran"

"..."

"Shishishi..., kenapa?"

"Istrimu akan membunuhmu jika tahu kau membawa perempuan ke kamar kalian"

"Tidak mungkin. Kau itu masih anak-anak, pangeran tak tertarik pada anak-anak. Apa lagi anak perempuan yang berdada rata dan wajahnya seperti anak laki-laki, ushishishishishi!"

"Huh, lalu dia ada di mana?"

"Ada di tempatmu! Padahal sudah sebulan lebih kami tak bertemu karena pekerjaan. Gara-gara bocah nakal itu, dia jadi tertukar denganmu!" gerutunya penuh emosi.

.

Entah kenapa _Lirina_ senyum-senyum sendiri di balik penyekat saat mendengar keluhan Belphegor. Sesaat kemudian _Lirina_ keluar sambil merapikan pakaiannya dan memakai ikat pinggang. Berdua mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong Varia HQ menuju ruang makan.

.

"Kau sangat sayang padanya ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu" sahut Belphegor ketus.

"Apa dia juga mencintaimu?"

"..." kali ini Belphegor terdiam, membuat anak itu curiga.

"Kenapa? Ah..., jangan-jangan kalian menikah karena terpaksa? Atau kau memperkosanya? Mengancamnya? Ah mungkin juga kau-"

"Kau ini tak bisa tutup mulut?! Dia itu mencintai pangeran!"

"Hm? Begitu ya? Kalau aku sih tak mau jadi istrimu. Kau bukan tipe laki-laki yang bisa pegang janji dan tidak setia. Meski menikah pun belum tentu benar-benar bisa jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

Belphegor kembali terdiam. Kata-kata _Lirina_ justru membuatnya sangat terpukul dan teringat pada pada kata-kata istrinya ketika mereka ada di villa. Pernyataan cinta yang pertama kali dia dengar.

.

_"Aku mencintaimu, berapa kalipun akan kukatakan hingga kau percaya. Aku mencintaimu Belphegor..."_

.

Apa yang dikatakannya saat itu bohong? Ketika mengajak Cloud Guardian itu menikah pun, gadis itu terlihat ragu saat menjawab. Sejak dulu selama apapun mereka berpisah, tak sekalipun dia mengatakan rindu dan Lirina memang bukan tipe yang suka mengumbar kemesraan. Sebenarnya Belphegor takkan mempermasalahkan jika Lirina ternyata tak benar-benar mencintainya, karena dialah yang memaksa dan menginginkannya. Sejak pacaran maupun setelah menikah hanya sekali itu Lirina mengatakan 'cinta' padanya.

.

"Dia pernah bilang kalau dia mencintai pangeran. Meski dia tak benar-benar mencintai pangeran, pangeran akan tetap mencintainya. Camkan itu di kepalamu, kecil!"

"Begitu kah?"

"Pangeran akan menjahit mulutmu jika kau masih bicara seenaknya!"

"Psycho..."

"Sebaiknya kau segera menghilang saja! Kembali ke tempatmu! Pangeran muak denganmu!"

.

Bersamaan dengan bentakan Belphegor, kabut merah jambu muncul di sekitar _Lirina_. Dari balik kabut itu terlihat perempuan berambut panjang, yang tidak lain adalah Cloud Guardian Varia itu sendiri.

.

"Lirina!" Merasa namanya di sebut, gadis itu pun menoleh. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Cloud Guardian itu "Akhirnya kau kembali!" Belphegor segera memeluk Lirina.

"Bel?" tentunya Lirina bingung kenapa Belphegor tampak begitu gelisah.

"Kau yang masih anak-anak benar-benar menyebalkan! Rasanya pangeran hampir menjahit mulutnya karena dia bicara seenaknya!" pelukan Belphegor yang makin erat membuatnya makin bingung.

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Pokoknya menyebalkan!"

"Ha...h? Baiklah... aku rasa aku mengerti..." Lirina menghela nafas, membiarkan Belphegorr memeluknya. Perlahan kedua tangannya menyentuh wajah Belphegor. "Aku pulang Bel..."

.

Setelah cukup lama membiarkan Belphegor memeluknya, akhirnya Lirina mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Ketika hendak protes telunjuk Lirina menempel di bibirnya, membuatnya urung bicara.

.

"Aku punya permintaan padamu Bel..."

"Apa?"

"Kita jalan-jalan berdua, mau kan?"

"..." jalan? Berdua? Seperti kencan?

"Tidak bisa ya? Ada pekerjaan?" Lirina tampak sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak ada. Pangeran hanya kaget, kau mau kemana?" tanya Belphegor segera sebelum keinginan istrinya berubah.

"Kemana saja, asal bukan _strip club_!"

"Ushishishishi, kenapa kau sebegitu bencinya kesana? Padahal saat di tempat tidur kau lebih panas di banding penari _strips dance._"

"Katakan lagi soal itu, kita cerai saja!" Lirina berbalik meninggalkan Belphegor yang masih melongo mendengar kata 'cerai'.

"O... oi! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wa...h! Aku suka tempat ini!" Lirina mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, merasakan hembusan angin yang kencang di wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Ushishishishishi, bagus jika kau suka tapi bisa menjauh sedikit dari sana?" Ada sedikit nada khawatir saat Storm Guardian Varia itu melihat Lirina yang berdiri agak oleng.

"Kenapa? Pemandangannya indah dari sini!"

"Tapi masih bisa lihat walau tidak berdiri di ujung tebing kan?!"

.

Owowowowo..., ternyata yang membuat Belphegor panik adalah tempat Lirina berdiri. Tebing itu hampir setinggi 15m, di bawah ombak sangat keras, membentur dinding tebing dan karang besar tajam tampak menanti di bawah jika kita sampai jatuh, selamat tinggal dunia! Surga aku data...ng! (iya kalau masuk surga, kalau neraka?)

.

"Dasar _paranoid_! Aku takkan jatuh!"

"Pangeran serius, cepat kemari!" Panggilnya tak sabar. "Tempat yang kau pilih tak pernah benar!"

"Baiklah..." Lirina tertawa geli. Cloud Guardian Varia ini suka sekali membuat Belphegor pusing. Sebelum ide gila lain muncul di otak Lirina, Belphegor mengajaknya ke pantai. Keduanya duduk di teras restoran dekat pantai sambil menikmati makan siang.

.

"Rasanya aku ingin melompat saat melihat kebawah tebing tadi!"

"Bisa mati!" Balasnya sengit, untunglah dia segera mengajaknya pergi. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa Lirina minta di siapkan paralayang atau parasut! Atau lebih buruk, terjun bebas!

"Kesana lagi yuk"

"Tidak mau!"

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke kota tua ya?"

"Untuk apa kesana?"

"Nyari hantu jaman dulu"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Aku mau ke sana!"

"Pangeran tak setuju!"

"Kenapa?"

"Di sana tak ada yang menarik!"

"Eh, aku kan ingin ke sana! Masa 6 tahun tinggal di Italia aku hanya berkutat dengan latihan dan kerja?"

"Pokoknya tidak. kali ini kau harus menuruti kata-kata pangeran!"

"Pangeran egois!"

"Pendek!"

"Ugh...!" Lirina menggerutu, mencari kata apa yang bisa dipakai membalas Belphegor tapi otaknya buntu "Stupid senpai!"

"Ushishishishi..., tak bisa membalas heh? Un-cute kohai!"

.

Pandangan orang-orang yang lewat di depan restoran dan yang sedang ada di sana tak pernah lepas dari kedua Guardian Varia itu. Walau tanpa atribut famiglia, keduanya sudah memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Apa lagi dengan keberisikan mereka, mana mungkin orang-orang tak menoleh? Beberapa perempuan yang duduk tak jauh dari Lirina tampak bisik-bisik sambil sesekali melirik Belphegor. tampaknya mereka tertarik pada si pirang Storm Guardian Varia itu.

.

"Yang pirang itu seksi sekali!"

"Aku jadi ingin melihat wajahnya yang tertutup poni itu! Pasti tampan"

"Gayanya juga keren, tapi dia bersama pacarnya ya?"

"Entah, tapi yang ku dengar tadi mereka bilang 'senpai', dan kerja. mungkin rekan kerja."

"..." Lirina menyeruput _puch apel lime_nya, diam-diam dia melirik Belphegor yang masih santai makan _muffin_ strawberrynya. Seksi? Tampan? Keren? Memangnya Belphegor terlihat seperti itu di mata para perempuan?

.

Lirina sama sekali tak paham daya tarik dari mantan rival/ senpai/ Storm Guardian Varia/ mantan kekasih/ suaminya itu. Selama ini Byakuran adalah satu-satunya yang pernah kelihatan keren di matanya, bahkan sampai sekarang pun masih begitu. (Walah, _brother complex_). Mungkin sesekali ia harus memperhatikan Belphegor dari ujung rambut hingga kaki agar bisa mengerti pendapat para perempuan tentang suaminya.

.

"Aku yang buta atau mereka yang buta?" Keluhnya tanpa sadar sambil menggosok lensa kacamatanya dengan tissue.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku ke toilet dulu"

"Hm..." Belphegor bergumam pelan.

.

Di toilet Lirina membasuh wajahnya melihat dirinya lekat-lekat di cermin. Kalau dia pikirkan ulang, dirinya dan Belphegor seperti sisi kertas yang memiliki warna berbeda. Mulai dari rambut, warna kulit, warna mata, apa lagi sifat mereka. Sungguh aneh kalau mereka bisa bersama, karena dulu Lirina sangat membenci Belphegor. (Dulu? Lalu sekarang?)

.

Ketika akan kembali ke mejanya, dilihatnya 3 perempuan yang tadi duduk tak jauh dari mereka ada di kursi kosong dan salah satunya mengambil tempat duduknya. Belphegor masih di sana, tampak ngobrol dengan mereka. Lirina menghela nafas, seharusnya dia kembali ke mejanya tapi dia malah keluar dari restoran itu lewat samping. Ponselnya berdering tak lama setelah dia keluar dari sana, tadinya dia mengira itu Belphegor namun nama yang ada di layar adalah Kyouya Hibari.

.

"Halo?"

[...]

"Kyouya?"

[Ini kau?]

"Tentu saja ini aku tuan _skylark_. Aku baru kembali pagi ini"

[Baguslah. Aku hanya mau memastikan. Furi terus memintaku menghubungimu.]

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Salam untuk Furi ya, pada Sakura dan Kyou... Bilang maaf ya..."

[Minta maaflah sendiri! Kamikorosu!]

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan ke sana"

[Hm...]

"Itu saja?"

[...]

"Sampai nanti kyouya"

.

Lirina tersenyum, tak menyangka Hibari yang biasanya hanya mengirim sms super singkat dengan bumbu(?) '_kamikorosu_' itu menelponnya langsung. Akhirnya dia membalikkan badan dan kembali ke restoran tadi.

.

Lirina menoleh ke semua tempat, tapi tak melihat Belphegor. Ketiga perempuan yang tadi juga sudah tak ada.

.

"Apa mereka pergi bersama? Ternyata dia belum berubah juga, hanya buang- buang waktu percaya pada _playboy_ pirang tak berguna itu!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut tak berguna?!" tahu-tahu orang yang sedang dipikirkan ada di belakangnya.

"Oh, hai Bel..." sapa Lirina gugup, tak tahu mesti ngomong apa.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Oh, hai Bel' itu?! Pangeran mencarimu karena kau pergi lama sekali!"

"Maaf..."

"Huh, dasar bodoh. Tadi siapa yang menelponmu?!"

"Kau lihat ya?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa itu?"

"Cuma Kyouya dan Furi. Mereka hanya mau memastikan aku sudah kembali atau belum."

"Perhatian sekali nenek sihir dan tukang jagal itu?"

"Hmp...! Nenek sihir dan tukang jagal?" Lirina Tertawa. "Mana para gadis yang bersamamu tadi? Kukira kalian pergi kencan rame-rame."

"Mana pangeran tahu. Jadi itu sebabnya kau pergi? Kita cari hotel saja!"

"Eh? Aku masih mau jalan-jalan!"

"Lakukan di alam mimpi saja!"

"Itu tak asik!"

"Salahkan dirimu yang seenaknya keluyuran dan cemburu!"

"Aku cemburu?" Dia malah tampak kaget. "Cemburu?"

"Hei, ayo cepat!"

.

Belphegor membawanya ke sebuah hotel tak jauh dari pantai, memesan kamar pasangan paling mahal untuk mereka berdua. Meski Lirina mengatakan tak usah menginap dan langsung pulang saja, Belphegor tak mengindahkannya.

.

"Bel!"

"Tidak usah pikirkan misi atau laporan! Biar Squalo dan kodok yang kerjakan!"

"Tapi..."

"Jangan membantah!"

"Berhentilah memerintahku! Kau tak punya hak untuk mengatur semua yang ingin kulakukan!"

"Tentu pangeran punya! Pangeran adalah suamimu!"

"..." menyesal, lagi-lagi ia berkata yang menyakitkan pada Belphegor.

"Ternyata benar ya? Kau itu tak sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan mencintai pangeran"

"Maaf..." Lirina tertunduk. Ia merasa bersalah sudah membuat Belphegor marah.

"Jangan minta maaf! Pangeran sudah bosan dengan semua kebohonganmu!"

"Aku...aku tak bohong..., aku memang mulai menyukaimu..." entah kenapa Lirina merasa kalau dia tak bisa bersikap biasa. Dalam hati dia tak berniat membuat assassin pirang itu kesal tapi entahkenapa yang luncur dari mulutnya malah beda.

"Sikapmu selama ini justru membuat pangeran sulit untuk percaya."

"Kau tahu, berada di tempat itu sehari rasanya sangat menyebalkan. Aku..."

"Jangan teruskan! Kau sudah janji akan melupakannya!"

"Maaf..., sungguh aku tak bohong. Hanya saja... aku memang tak bisa bersikap seperti perempuan lain."

.

Keduanya diam, Lirina yang berniat duduk hampir saja jauh jika Belphegor tak segera menangkapnya. Saat menyentuh dahi Lirina dengan punggung tangannya, barulah Belphegor sadar kalau kondisi istrinya itu sedang tak baik. Digendongnya gadis itu ke tempat tidur, membaringkannya dan ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

.

"Sudahlah, kau kacau begini pasti karena tak tidur kan? Jalanmu saja sempoyongan." Bisiknya pelan sembari membelai rambut isrinya.

"Ngh..., maaf..." Lirina menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang Belphegor.

"Jangan minta maaf lagi"

"Tapi aku yang sepuluh tahun lalu sudah menyakitimu kan?"

"Pangeran anggap itu hanya omongan kucing kecil tak berguna"

"Kucing ya..." Lirina ingin membantah tapi sepertinya itu memang sudah jadi semacam panggilan sayang untuknya oleh semua Guardian Varia.

"Kenapa kau bisa lupa kalau pernah bertemu pangeran saat masih kecil?"

"Mungkin karena kecelakaan 8 tahun lalu. Setelah koma selama sebulan aku memang kehilangan sebagian kecil ingatanku..."

"Dasar gadis bodoh tak berguna..."

"Hei! Berhenti mengataiku bodoh dan tak berguna!"

"Tidak manis, bermulut tajam, penyendiri"

"Cukup!"

"Tapi... pangeran sangat mencintaimu, kau masih meragukannya hingga sekarang?" suara yang bergetar ketika itu membuat dada Lirina sakit. Ia menggeleng dalam pelukan Belphegor.

"Aku...aku..." Lirina mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa begitu sulit mengatakan kata cinta atau sayang? Padahal kalau bisa terucap Belphegor pasti senang.

"Tak usah paksakan bilang, pangeran tahu benar kau itu paling kaku kalau soal cinta."

.

Lirina tersenyum kecut, memang dia ini sangat kaku soal hal romatis dan tak salah jika dia selalu disamakan dengan Hibari. Jika tak bisa mengatakan maka tunjukan dengan bahasa tubuh, hanya itu yang bisa dipirkannya "Bel..."

"Apa?"

"Make love with me..."

"Huh? Tak biasanya, kau kan sedang tak enak badan. Pangeran tak mau kamu tambah parah"

"Tapi aku ingin" Bisik Lirina dengan nada _seductive_.

.

Lirina mencium Belpegor dengan lembut dan akhirnya Belphegor luluh. Ia membalas ciuman itu dan membuka kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Lirina, melucuti pakaian mereka berdua. Ciuman demi ciuman beradu, dari lembut hingga panas, begitu pula dari sentuhan halus hingga yang penuh nafsu. Lirina yang biasanya pasif hanya menerima kini mulai sedikit berani memberi sentuhan- sentuhan pembangkit gairah pada Belphegor. Bahkan ia berinisiatif melakukan blowjob yang malah membuat Belphegor gelagapan karena melakukan hal yang tidak biasa.

.

Gerakan yang masih sangat kaku kan terkesan malu-malu namun ia tak berusaha menghentikannya. Dibiarkannya Cloud Guardian itu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya hingga mungkin karena kesal Belphegor tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang diharapkan, Lirina menggigit pelan benda panjang yang ada dalam mulutnya.

.

"Akh! Hei, kenapa kau malah begitu?" protes Belphegor kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Ushishishishi! Kau marah?" Lirina tak menjawab, dia menyeka liur yang tadi menetes dari sudut bibirnya ketika melakukan hal yang selama ini paling dibencinya.

.

Saat pertama kali merasakannya, rasa pertama yang menyapa lidahnya adalah asin dan kenyal. Seperti makan daging mentah dan bukannya itu bisa disamakan dengan daging mentah? (Ed: emang rasanya yang bener kayak apa ya? Maaf ya rader, saya kan nga tahu. Pacar aja nga punya. Jadi ini Cuma penghandaian aja. Kalo ada yang tahu kasi tahu saya ya! *dikroyok reader*).

.

Belphegor mengangkat tubuh mungil Lirina ke pangkuannya, memposisikannya tepat diatas penisnya yang sudah tegak sempurna. Gadis itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat, kedua tangannya memegang erat bahu Belphegor ketika ujung penis Belphegor ada di depan liang senggamanya yang masih belum begitu basah. Terasa agak sakit karena biasanya Bephegor selalu melakukan penerasi hingga ia benar-benar basah tapi kali ini tidak. Dengan sengaja Belphegor menggesekkan ujung penisnya di bibir vagina istrinya, gesekan pelan yang membuat Lirina geram karena ia tahu Belphegor sengaja menggodanya.

.

"Mmmmhhh...! Be...l! jangan menggodaku!"

"Ushishishishishi! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cepat masukkan!"

"As your wish...my love."

"Ah..., ngh..." Lirina mendesah lirih saat milik Belphegor masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuhnya, dipeluknya leher Belphegor dengan nafas tersengal.

"..." Entah kenapa Belphegor terdiam saat itu, padahal biasanya begitu agresif. Belphegor merasa ada yang berbeda ketika memasuki tubuh Lirina. Ia terdiam sesaat mencoba untuk menggunakan otak jeniusnya agar mendapatkan jawaban.

"Uh..., Bel?"

"Ushishishishi..." Akhirnya ia tertawa dan memeluk Lirina. Ia terlihat sangat senang.

"Eh? Ke... kenapa?" Tentu saja sang istri menatapnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Pangeran akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

" ? "

"Sekarang Pangeran tahu penyebabnya..., shishishishishi...!" Bel membalik posisi Lirina ke bawah.

"A..kh...! A..ku... tak mengerti..."

"Kau akan segera tahu...mi lady..."

"Ah...! Ka... takan...! Uuu...hhh!"

"Ushishishishi..." Belphegor menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, namun makin lama makin cepat. Tapi ia tak terlalu membuat hentakan pada tubuh Lirina.

"Bee...l...!"

"Ti amo...la mia regina..." Ia membisikkan kata itu dengan lembut saat ia mencapai klimax di dalam tubuh Lirina. Belpegor memeluk Lirina dan menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut agar lebih hangat.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa 'regina'?"

"Kau adalah ratu sekarang"

"Hah? Dan kau raja begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak mungkin jadi pangeran selamanya"

"Aku bingung..."

"Hm..., karena ada pangeran atau putri lainnya..."

"Bel? Jangan main teka-teki! Katakan yang jelas!"

.

Bel tersenyum, bola mata yang merah itu nampak menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, mengangkat tubuh Lirina dan mendudukkannya pangkuannya. Mereka berciuman, lalu tiba-tiba mencium perut Lirina. Lirina terdiam, ia hanya menatap Belphegor dengan tatapan kaget.

.

"Maksudmu aku..., mengandung...anakmu?"

"Hm..., jika kau tak yakin, kita akan kita periksa nanti. Tapi aku yakin 100%"

"Tidak... mungkin..." Lirina menyentuh perutnya. Sudah berapa lama? Sebulan? Itu terakhir kali mereka berhubungan, sehari sebelum ia pergi bersama Fran dan Squalo.

"Mungkin karena ini sikapmu jadi aneh, masa kau tak sadar? Ini kan kehamilan keduamu!"

"Kau pikir dulu aku tahu sendiri kalau sedang hamil? Justru Kyoko yang tahu kalau aku hamil, padahal aku sendiri belum sadar saat itu!"

"Benar-benar bodoh..." Belphegor menghela nafas, putus asa karena kebodohan Lirina? "Hebat juga istri Vongola Decimo, padahal dari luar kelihatan telmi" (awas diburn Tsuna lho!)

"Tak mungkin aku hamil!"

"Ushishishishi, dasar keras kepala! Berani taruhan?"

"..."

"Sudahlah, kita lihat saja besok! Pokoknya sekarang kau harus tidur!"

"Tidak mau!" Lirina berontak mau bangun.

"Tidur! Atau akan ku_raep_ kau sampai malam!" Ancam Belphegor.

"Ukh..., baiklah...!" Tentunya Cloud Guardian itu lebih memilih tidur dari pada di_rape_ oleh suaminya. "Aku benci ancamanmu itu!"

"Ushishishishi..., padahal tadi kau yang minta"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan keras kepala lagi gadis bodoh!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak mau!"

"Apa susahnya cuma diperiksa sebentar?!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Jangan bersikap seperti perempuan penakut sekarang!"

"Masa bodo! Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak! Aku tidak hamil!"

"Paling tidak pastikan dulu dengan diperiksa dokter!"

"Aku sudah periksa pakai _testerpack_! Hasilnya _negatif_!" Lirina melempar 3 buah alat tes kehamilan dengan merek berbeda pada Belphegor.

"Barang seperti ini tak menjamin, pokoknya ikut pangeran sekarang!"

"Ngak!"

.

.

.

Kedua Guardian Varia/ pengantin baru/ tukang ribut itu adu mulut sejak siang. Pulang dari jalan-jalan, bukannya senang malah ribut. Reina dan Squalo menggeleng melihat pertengkaran keduanya. Bersama Lussuria, Mammon, Yuu dan Fran mereka menonton adu mulut plus adu senjata yang biasa dilakukan Cloud dan Storm Guardian itu setiap kali mereka bertengkar.

.

"Jika Lirina betul-betul hamil, bukannya bahaya mereka bertarung begitu?" Reina menarik-narik lengan baju Squalo dengan panik.

"Voi, jangan tanya padaku! Mereka selalu seperti itu!"

"Mou..., bagaimana ini...? Jika kali ini Lirina keguguran lagi, Bel-chan bisa bunuh diri betulan!"

"Mu...h..., sebelum Belphegor melakukannya, Byakuran yang akan membunuhnya lebih dulu"

"Aku rasa tak separah itu..., yang paling mungkin adalah Lirina akan di kurung bel-senpai ataupun oleh Byakuran selamanya jika itu sampai terjadi..." Komentar Fran membuat semuanya makin sweat drop.

"Yang mana pun tetap tidak baik! Ayolah kalian, sesama guardian tolong hentikan mereka!"

"Yare,yare...,bayar dulu!"

"BERISIK!"

.

Sebuah gelas dan botol wine melayang ke arah Lirina dan Belphegor. Keduanya menghindar bersamaan dan membeku melihat Xanxus yang sedang bersandar di pintu masuk _main hall_ Varia. Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu tampak mengintip dari balik punggung boss Varia itu.

.

"Ran?" Lirina mengenali gadis itu. Dia berlari mendekati gadis itu, tapi Xanxus menangkap kepalanya sebelum Cloud Guardian itu memeluk gadis tadi.

"Cepat sekali kau berubah mood, sampah?"

"Ala...h, aku takkan berbuat macam-macam kok!"

"Ahahahaha..., senpai ini tak berubah..." Ran tak bisa menahan senyum melihat senpainya yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya itu tak kenal takut pada Xanxus yang melotot padanya.

"Maaf sudah bikin ribut! Tapi lepaskan tanganmu dong, boss! Kepalaku bisa pecah nie!"

"Huh, scum!" Begitu Xanxus melepaskannya, kedua gadis itu berpelukan.

"Aku kangen padamu!"

"Aku juga senpai!"

"Siapa lagi itu?" Reina bingung melihat Lirina terlihat akrab dengan Ran.

"Ah, Reina-chan belum tahu ya? Itu junior Lirina yang bekerja di Fondation. Ehem..., pacarnya boss...! Fufufufu!" Lussuria mode happy.

"Ternyata Xanxus yang sangar itu _lolicon_ seperti Belphegor!"

"Squalo Taichou, jika pacarmu ini mengatai pangeran _lolicon_ lagi, jangan salahkan pangeran jika dia mati dengan leher putus!"

"Hiiii...!" Reina bersembunyi di belakang Squalo yang menahan tawa mendengar kata _lolicon_.

.

.

~At Lirina Room~

.

"Senpai, apa benar kau hamil?"

"Aku bilang tidak!"

"Kenapa disembunyikan?"

"Ran!"

"Aku tak bisa kau tipu, senpai"

"Kenapa kau juga ngotot?"

"Mungkin memang belum bisa di deteksi oleh alat tes kehamilan. Tapi sungguh, fisikmu sudah berubah seperti saat kita di serang dulu"

"Sudahlah. Kau masih memikirkan soal itu? Sudah hampir 3 tahun, lupakan saja"

"Gagaimana pun juga, kau menolongku dengan taruhan nyawa. Sampai harus kehilangan bayi pertamamu, mana mungkin aku lupa?" Mata Ran mulai berkaca-kaca. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya di depan matanya Lirina disiksa hingga muntah darah.

"Hei, jangan menangis! Ternyata sikap cengengmu ini tak bisa hilang ya? Belphegor saja tak pernah membahas soal kejadian 3 tahun lalu itu"

"Senpai tahu tidak, saat itu Belphegor bertingkah seperti mau mati saat tahu kau keguguran dan dibawa oleh Gesso Famiglia."

"Tidak banyak yang aku tahu karena aku baru siuman setelah hampir seminggu. Dan di isolasi dari dunia luar selama setahun penuh untuk pemulihan."

.

.

.

Lirina duduk di tempat tidur, sedangkan Ran memilih duduk di lantai, bersandar pada tempat tidur sambil membaca hasil kerja Lirina. Keduanya diam beberapa saat hingga Ran kembali memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Kadang aku bingung dengan kalian hubungan berdua. Tak pernah berubah walau sudah menikah"

"..."

"Maksudku bukannya buruk, tapi senpai tak terlihat benar-benar menikahi dia karena cinta. Lebih mirip melakukan karena terpaksa."

"Dia juga bilang begitu kemarin."

"Kenapa senpai mau menikah dengan dia?"

"Aku menikah bukan karena terpaksa atau karena dia kaya dan seorang bangsawan."

"Senpai benar-benar mencintai dia? Bukannya dulu benci sekali?"

"Itu kan dulu. Mungkin aku mulai berubah setelah tahu kalau aku hamil. Saat itu perasanku antara senang, marah juga kasihan."

"Kasihan?"

"M..., kasihan pada bayiku. Punya ayah yang seperti itu, meski aku tak kembali ke Varia dia tak pernah menghubungiku dan sibuk kencan dengan perempuan lain. Padahal aku sangat menunggu telpon dari dia, ingin memberitahunya." Tanpa dia sadari Lirina mulai menangis.

"senpai..." Ran menyodorkan saputangannya.

.

.

"Aku tak berani mengatakannya sendiri, terlalu takut di tolak. Saat itu Kyouya yang berbaik hati menghiburku atau mungkin tepatnya memarahiku. Yah, walau kesannya agak memaksa... tapi aku berterima kasih padanya. Karena itu aku memilih diam dan berniat membesarkannya sendiri. Aneh ya, aku malah jadi pengecut untuk hal seperti itu."

.

"Itu artinya senpai memang perempuan. Walau biasanya seperti laki-laki salah wujud!" #plak# Sebuah kipas kertas alias _harisen_ menghantam kepala Ran.

"Saki...t!" Gadis berambut pendek itu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kena pukul tadi.

"Orang serius kamu malah begitu!"

"Senpai memang tak bisa diajak bercanda!"

"Waktumu yang tidak tepat!"

"Uh..., memang benar kata senpai Furi! Sejak di Varia, senpai tambah galak!"

"Masa bodo!"

"Ya sudah lah..., aku mau ke tempat Xanxus-sama saja. Kalau di sini bisa jadi pergedel!"

"Huh, sana pergi! Mesra-mesraan saja sebelum kalian mesti sibuk sama kerjaan lagi!"

"Kok begitu sih? Senpai sendiri? Pokoknya besok harus ke dokter lho!"

.

Lirina tak mengubris Ran yang meninggalkan kamarnya tanpa menutup pintu. Cloud guardian itu duduk di depan meja kerjanya dan menyalakan laptopnya untuk mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Meski berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanya, entah kenapa otaknya melayang kemana-mana. Akhirnya dia menyalakan handphonenya dan memutar lagu secara asal. Tanpa disadarinya, Lirina mulai menyanyi ketika sebuah lagu yang akrab di telinganya selama ini mengalun perlahan.

.

.

_Konna ni omotteiru chikau wa tomattekurenai (I'm thinking about you so much…time doesn't stop for me)_

_Karappa no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarenai (My empty heart still can't find your feelings)_

_Onaji e wo ni doto egaku koto wa dekinai no ni (I can never draw the same picture twice)_

_Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari (But my emotions are just repeating over and over again)_

"_Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mistumeta (Let me listen to your "love song." I stared at your profile)_

_Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte shimatta yo (I want to know about you, now that I've met you)_

_Donna ni sabishikutemo mata eeru kigashiteiru kara (No matter how lonely I get, I have a feeling we'll meet again)_

_Ryuunante iranai ikikasenai koto wo shitteiru (I don't need a reason; I know I can't turn back)_

_Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte shimau deshou? (With the way it is now , I'll just become a part of your memory, right?)_

_Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita (My emotions shone like the depths of tears…)_

"_Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao sono saki ni (Let me listen to your "love song." Your profile…)_

_Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakattemo (I understand there's a person you're gazing at right in front of you but…)_

_Tsubasa wo kudasai to shinjite utau you ni atashi datte chikau yo (Please give me wings and believe that, just as with this song, I swear)_

_Kako mo zenbu ukeirerutte kimeta (I've decided to accept all the past)_

"_Ai no uta" wo kuchizusamu sono egao ni fureta ni (I hum the "love song"…I want to touch your smiling face)_

_Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakattemo (Even though I know that there's someone you're gazing at)_

"_Ai no uta" wa owaranai mou deatte shimatta no (My "love song" never ends – I've already met you)_

…_owaranai…Love and Truth (…It never will end…)_

.

.

.

Lirina terlalu hanyut dalam pekerjaannya hingga dia sama sekali tak sadar kalau Belphegor sejak tadi di depan kamarnya. Bahkan dia mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh Lirina. Ran yang melihat Belphegor ketika keluar kamar hanya memberi senyum kecil pada Storm Guardian itu.

.

.

~Belphegor Pov~

.

Rupanya itu alasan dia tak memberitahuku dulu. Dia takut aku takkan mengakui bayi itu dan menolak bertanggung jawab. Padahal dulu aku melakukan semua itu memang untuk membuatnya tetap bersamaku, tapi dia malah makin menjauh dariku. Lagu yang kudengar darinya itu mungkin lebih cocok untukku dari pada dirinya.

.

"Lirina..."

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau di sini Bel?" Dia terlihat kaget begitu menyadari aku ada di belakangnya.

"Sejak tadi, kau terlalu sibuk sampai tak sadar pangeran datang."

"A...h..., berarti kau dengar aku nyanyi ya...?"

"Pangeran dengar." Wajahnya merona, sepertinya dia malu dan itu membuatnya terlihat manis. Jika sudah salah tingkah begini sungguh aku tak bisa percaya dia adalah gadis yang selalu bersikap dingin dan nada bicaranya ketus dan menusuk hati.

"Maaf..., sumpah aku takkan nyanyi lagi! Ngak akan berisik lagi!"

"Shishishishishi..., kau ini. Takkan ada yang melarangmu melakukan apapun di kamarmu sendiri."

.

.

.

Aku duduk di meja kerjanya, menatapnya yang kembali sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen yang berasal dari Vongola maupun Varia. Saking seriusnya, dia tak sadar mencoret pipinya sendiri dengan pena, bukan hanya sekali, bahkan 2 kali!

.

"Ushishishishishi..."

" ? " dia menatapku seolah bertanya 'apanya yang lucu?'

"Dasar bodoh."

"Memangnya kenapa lagi? Kau ini suka sekali memanggilku bodoh!"

"Kau bahkan tak sadar ya?"

"Aku sadar kalau kau itu menyebalkan"

"Minus seribu point untukmu, pangeran tidak menyebalkan!"

"Eh? Kok banyak sekali?" Kuraih dagunya dengan telunjuk kiriku dan kujilat pipinya yang terkena tinta itu lalu ku bersihkan dengan ujung lengan bajuku. "Bisa tidak lakukan dengan cara yang lebih normal?" Lagi-lagi wajahnya merona karena malu, membuatku tak tahan untuk menciumnya. Sejak menikah aku makin tahu bagaimana cara membuat image dinginnya hancur menjadi begitu manis.

"Kau manis sekali..."

.

"U...mh...!" Dia tak menolak ciumanku, membiarkan lidahku masuk untuk menjamah kedalam dirinya.

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

"Bel..." Perlahan kedua tangan Lirina melingkar di leher Belphegor.

"Hm...?" Belphegor masih sibuk menciumi leher Lirina.

"Aku akan ikuti keinginanmu, kapan kita ke dokter?"

"Ushishishishi..., itu lebih baik tapi tidak hari ini!"

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang sekarang?"

"Ushishishishishi, pangeran tak bilang kapan waktunya kan?"

"Kalau begitu menyingkir! Aku mau kerja...WHUA!"

"Kerjakan nanti saja"

"Turunkan aku!"

.

Belphegor tak peduli pada protes Lirina, Storm Guardian itu mengunci pintu kamar dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

.

.

~Beberapa hari kemudian~

.

"Lirina, kau dipanggil oleh boss!" Lirina yang sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen yang diberikan oleh Xanxus menoleh pada Mist Guardian yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hm? Ada perlu apa Xanxus memanggilku?"

"Mana aku tahu, boss hanya bilang kau harus segera datang"

"Baiklah..." Sambil membawa pekerjaannya yang sudah selesai, Lirina mengetuk pintu kantor Xanxus.

"Masuk, sampah!"

"Ada perlu apa memanggilku?"

"Huh, surat untukmu terselip pada bagianku." Xanxus menyodorkan sebuah surat dengan amplop putih biru. "Surat dari dokter?"

"Iya, tapi kurasa Belphegor lebih perlu melihat isinya. Aku sudah tahu apa yang tertuis di dalamnya. Hanya untuk ini kau memanggilku boss?"

"Huh, tentu saja tidak, sampah! Kau di panggil oleh vongola. Mereka bilang ada misi yang akan diberikan padamu dan bocah burung dan tukang ketawa itu."

"Bocah burung itu maksudnya Kyouya, tukang ketawa siapa ya?"

"Rain Guardian Vongola! Dasar otak sampah, begitu saja kau tak tahu?!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika semua perumpamaanmu seperti itu!"

"Sampah!"

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap berangkat sekarang. Permisi..."

"Hei!" Sebelum Lirina melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Xanxus memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa benar kau hamil?"

"Kenapa Boss juga berkata begitu? Di cuci otak sama Ran ya?"

"Scum! Jawab yang benar!" Lirina menunduk sebelum gelas Tequila menghantam kepalanya.

"Baca saja ini surat itu. Apapun isinya, aku akan tetap melakukan tugasku sebagai Guardian Varia dan anggota Vongola." Kata Lirina sambil berlalu.

"Dasar sampah pendek!" Xanxus menatap amplop yang masih tersegel itu. perlahan di sobeknya ujung amplop itu dan membuka lipatan hasil tes kesehatan dan kehamilan Lirina. Setelah menatap kedua lembar kertas itu beberapa detik, dia pun meletakkannya di atas meja kerjanya dan meninggalkan ruangannya. "Si pendek itu memang keras kepala!"

.

Eddreine : apaan sih yang membuat bang codet *di timpuk*_ maksudku Xanxus jadi geregetan begitu? *ngelirik hasil tes*

.

Hasil tes kesehatan :

Penyakit : Anemia (harus banyak minum penambah stamina, makan yang seimbang dan suplement penambah darah).

Hasil tes kehamilan : + (positif), usia kandungan 3 minggu.

Anjuran : Banyak istirahat, hentikan penggunaan obat tidur, jaga emosi.

.

Eddreine : Owe..., hasil yang sangat buruk... *mikir sebentar* BUKANNYA DIA HARUS ISTIRAHAT?! KOK MALAH IKUT MISI SIH?! WOOOOIIII! SIAPA SAJAAAA! SERET ANAK ITU KEMBALIIII! *Caps lock out! Dapet hadiah X-Beam dari Xanxus, terpaksa ngamar 5 hari*

.

.

.

"Lirina?!" Yamamoto melindungi Lirina yang hampir saja di serang saat dia sedang lengah. "kau kenapa?"

"Ah..., aku baik-baik saja...! Hanya gangguan kecil" Ia tampak memegangi perutnya dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi" Hibari hanya melirik Lirina kemudian meneruskan kegiatannnya meng-kamikorosu para pengganggu perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau berlindung di belakang kami, aku dan Kyouya saja cukup untuk membereskan mereka"

"Tak apa, kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat" Segera Lirina berdiri sambil memegang erat sabit besarnya.

"Jangan sampai kau pingsan hermaprodit! Aku tak mau dimintai tanggung jawab oleh si pirang narsis itu!"

"Aku juga tak mau kena marah Belphegor-kun maupun Xanxus!" Yamamoto ikutan begidik.

"Kalau ini urusanku, kalian tak akan kena"

.

Sejam kemudian, semua yang menyerang mereka terkapar tak bergerak. Tak ada yang mati, hanya pingsan. Lirina segera naik ke mobil sementara Yamamoto dan Hibari mengurus sisanya alias mengorek informasi.

.

"Kau yakin tak apa? Mau kuantar ke rumah sakit?" Yamamoto khawatir melihat wajah Lirina yang pucat.

"Aku mau pulang"

"Baiklah..."

"Tidur!"

"Ng? Kyouya?" Kedua Guardian lain menatap Cloud Guardian Vongola dengan pandangan heran.

"Kali ini kau akan mendapat masalah jika masih berniat ikut dalam misi besok, jika masih saja ikut akan ku kamikorosu dirimu tanpa ampun!"

"Kyouya..., aku kan hanya berniat membantu!"

.

.

.

Lirina melemparkan semua senjata dan atribut di tubuhnya saat masuk ke kamarnya. Kepalanya pusing dan mual, perutnya sakit. Di kamarnya, ia terbaring lemas. Semuanya terasa berputar hingga ia tak sanggup bangun. Saat pulang dari misi saja ia hampir pingsan. Bahkan saat Belphegor datang ia masih tak bisa bangun. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan terbakar dari dalam tulang dan sendinya.

.

"Lirina..." Melihat istrinya tak menjawab, dihampirinya Lirina yang tak bergerak di atas tempat tidur.

"..."

"Kau sakit?" Belpegor menyingkirkan tangan Lirina yang menutupi wajahnya. "Mau kupanggil dokter?" Lirina menggeleng pelan, ia malas minum obat saat ini. Hanya ingin tidur dan tiba-tiba ia ingin sesuatu.

"Aku ingin makan jus strawberry dan apel, pie apel dan cheese cake blueberry"

"Hm?" Alis Belpehgor naik sedikit. "Baiklah..., akan kuminta pelayan membawakannya"

"Kau yang bawakan untukku" Tambahnya.

"Eh? Baiklah..."

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian Belpegor mendorong troli berisi makanan yang diinginkan istrinya. Lirina hanya memakan beberapa suap kuenya, tapi ia menghabiskan jusnya. Kini ia tiduran di pangkuan Belphegor yang cukup membuat pangeran itu heran dengan sikap yang tidak biasanya itu.

.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"M...h..., tak apa"

"Wajahmu kusam dan pucat"

"Hanya sedikit tak enak badan, tapi sudah lebih baik."

"Hm..., cepat sembuh ya..." Belphegor mencium kening Lirina yang berbaring di pangkuannya. "Kau sudah baca hasil pemeriksaanmu?"

"Belum..."

"Pangeran yang menang, kau memang mengandung anak pangeran sekarang!"

"Che, kau kelihatannya senang sekali? Anak ini pasti sama menyebalkannya denganmu. Saat hamil yang pertama aku tak seperti ini. Kau menginginkan bayi ini jika anak ini lahir kau takkan mencintaiku lagi?"

"A... ku..., tetap mencintaimu...! Aku mencintaimu dan anak ini..!"

"Kau tak butuh aku lagi jika ada anak ini kan?"

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Aku akan lahirkan anak ini..."

"Be... benarkah?!"

"... melihat wajahmu itu, mungkin kugugurkan saja..."

"Hei! Jangan membuat pangeran bingung!"

"Aku yang mengandung jadi terserah aku mau kuapakan!"

"Lirina..."

"Diam!"

"Kumohon..."

"Shut up or i'll send you to hell!"

.

Belphegor panik, kesal dan juga takut jika Lirina sungguh-sungguh menggugurkan bayinya itu. Setahunya selama ini Lirina selalu melakukan yang ia katakan, termasuk hampir membunuhnya beberapa kali saat mereka bertengkar. Sesaat ia melihat sebuah senyum di wajah Lirina yang akhirnya membuatnya menyadari kalau Lirina hanya mengujinya.

"Kau menggodaku ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Meski kau membenciku, kau takkan tega membunuh seorang bayi"

"Hei, dia masih belum berwujud! Bahkan mungkin baru seonggok darah dan daging"

"Tetap saja itu merupakan calon pemilik sebuah nyawa"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli sekali soal nyawa? Kau kan pembunuh yang membunuh semua pelayan dan saudara kembarnya sendiri?"

.

Belphegor tidak menyangkal karena itu memang benar, tapi singa pun takkan membunuh dan memakan anaknya sendiri. Mana tega ia membunuh anaknya atau membiarkan Lirina membunuh calon anaknya yang masih di dalam perut itu.

.

"Non uccidere questo bambino" (jangan bunuh anak ini)

"Si, si! Ora posso chiedere per il diritto la pace?!" (iya, iya! Sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan tenang kan?)

"Grazie, la mia regina..." (thanks my queen)

.

.

.

.

To be continue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**

**Other character Furiez, Alice and Ran are real member in BA**

.

.

.

~Normal~

.

"Bel-chan, selamat datang!" Lussuria yang sedang mencuci piring menyapanya saat dia masuk ke dapur.

"Mana Un-cute kohai itu?"

"Fran atau Lirina?" Tanya Lussuria untuk tahu siapa yang dimaksud karena keduanya sama-sama mendapat julukan 'un-cute'

"Lirina"

"Tadi katanya mengantuk jadi mau tidur."

"Dia tak ada di kamarnya"

"Mungkin di kamarmu atau di kamar Fran?"

"Kamar kodok juga kosong, apa mungkin di kamar pangeran?"

.

Belphegor yang baru saja pulang dari misi solo-nya merasa aneh tak menemukan Lirina di kamarnya. Meski mereka sudah menikah Lirina lebih suka tidur di kamarnya sendiri atau tidur di kamar Fran, terkadang Belphegor harus memaksanya agar gadis itu mau tidur di kamar pangeran pirang itu.

.

"Ternyata memang di sini" Lirina tertidur di tengah ranjang besar itu sambil memeluk bantal yang bersarungkan kain katun merah. Tidurnya agak gelisah sesekali dia mendesah. "Lirina." Perlahan dia naik ke ranjang dan menyentuhnya pipi gadis itu.

"Hm...?" Iris coklat tua itu terbuka, menatapnya dengan pandangan mengantuk.

"Apa pangeran membuatmu terbangun?"

"Kau sudah pulang..." Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah gadis itu, tangannya terangkat memeluk pinggang Belphegor yang kini berbaring di sisinya.

"Kau tak enak badan? Tidurmu gelisah." Gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mimpi saat di kurung oleh Byakuran. Lumpuh selama berbulan-bulan sungguh tidak menyenangkan..."

"Itu sudah berlalu, tidur saja lagi pangeran akan menemanimu. Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Tidak, kau menemaniku pun sudah cukup..."

"Baiklah" Sungguh itu kata- kata termanis yang pernah diucapkan Lirina padanya sampai saat ini. Jika mata Lirina tidak terpejam dia pasti bisa melihat wajah Storm Guardian itu merah merona hingga ke telinganya.

.

Tak sampai beberapa menit, Lirina kembali terlelap dalam pelukan Belphegor. Storm Guardian itu mengecup kening istrinya, tangannya menyentuh perut Lirina dimana anaknya kini sedang tumbuh. Belum ada yang bisa dirasakan meski dia tahu ada kehidupan lain di dalam tubuh Lirina.

.

~Belphegor Pov~

.

Orang hamil biasanya suka ngidam, tapi menginjak bulan ke 2 kehamilannya dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu. Hanya saja dia jadi lebih sering tidur dan malas makan, Lussuria dan pacar Squalo sering memaksanya agar mau makan Kali ini tidurnya sangat tenang, meski wajahnya agak pucat dan juga dokter menyarankannya istirahat dia tetap saja tak bisa diam.

.

Satu yang membuat kami cemas (kecuali Xanxus tentunya) adalah kebiasaannya menyelinap keluar dari Varia. Beberapa waktu lalu aku dihubungi Lussuria karena dia menghilang. Ternyata kucing kecil ini malah pergi ke Vongola dan ikut dengan Rokudo Mukuro melakukan misi. Anggota Vongola memang belum ada yang tahu dia hamil jadi mereka membiarkannya ikut.

.

"Sungguh istri yang menyusahkan"

"H...ngh!" Dia bergerak sedikit tapi tak terbangun, tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggangku, menggenggam punggung bajuku. Sungguh sangat berbeda wajahnya saat tidur jika dibandingkan saat dia bangun. "Bel..." Dia mengigau memanggil namaku, aku penasaran dia mimpi apa?

"Pangeran mencintaimu, karena itu jangan membuat pangeran khawatir lagi. Pangeran tak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu dan bayi kita."

.

.

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

Sebuah limo warna hitam memasuki halaman depan kastil Varia HQ. Beberapa anak buah Varia low rank menghampiri mobil itu hingga akhinya mereka memandu mobil itu untuk parkir di dekat pintu masuk. Seorang laki-laki berkemeja coklat dengan setelan jas hitam keluar dari mobil. Orang itu membukakan pintu belakang, seorang perempuan berambut coklat turun dari mobil sambil menenteng tas kertas agak besar. Laki-laki yang membukakan pintu segera membantu membawa tas itu.

.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Cloud Guardian Varia" Kata perempuan itu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama mereka di bawa masuk menemui Guardian Varia yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil mengerjakan laporan misi mereka sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf kapten Squalo, ada tamu untuk nona Lirina"

"Voi, jika untuk dia jangan lapor padaku! Bawa saja ke ruang kerjanya!"

"Wah! Jarang sekali ada tamu untuk Lirina selain dari Vongola, Cavalone dan Gesso, cantik pula! Mama senang akhirnya dia punya teman!"

"Eh..., apa Lirina ada?" Perempuan itu tampak agak canggung melihat Lussuria yang nota-bene laki-laki bergaya seperti perempuan.

"Lirina bilang dia mengantuk jadi mungkin sedang tidur mungkin dia ada kamarnya. "

"Squ-chan, Fran-kun, Bel mungkin bersama Lirina dikamarnya. Karena tadi dia tak menemukannya di kamar Lirina."

"Bisa bawa aku menemui mereka? Ada yang harus aku serahkan pada Lirina"

"Fufufufu..." Entah kenapa Lussuria tersenyum mesum. "Mungkin saat ini mereka sedang-" #plak, buak!# sebuah buku dan tendangan mendarat di punggung Lussuria.

"Jangan seenaknya berpikiran mesum!" Fran kembali melanjutkan bacanya.

"VROOOII, gaylord! Jangan menebar virus di sini!"

"Mou, itu kan baru kemungkinan!"

"Dasar gaylor mesum!"

"..."

"..."

.

Kedua orang itu terdiam menyaksikan tingkah para guardian itu. Mungkin pikiran mereka dunia mafia itu keras dan isinya semua menyeramkan. Tapi kalau seperti ini malah seperti kumpulan orang aneh yang lagi ngelawak #di hajar para guardian Varia#.

.

"Kita lihat saja di kamar Bel-kun ya? Ayo ikut aku!"

"Apa tidak mengganggu? Mungkin aku tunggu saja sampai mereka bangun?"

"Tak apa, tak apa! Lirina takkan marah~!"

'Yang marah mungkin justru Belphegor' Batin semua yang ada di ruangan itu, kecuali Lussuria yang tak bisa menghentikan senyum mesumnya.

.

Sepanjang jalan ke kamar Storm Guardian varia mereka memperhatikan sekeliling mereka yang sangat lenggang. Tempat sebesar Varia HQ ini seharusnya banyak orang lalu-lalang tapi sejak tadi hanya beberapa yang mereka lihat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, itu kamarnya! Eh?"

.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar. Lussuria mendekat perlahan sambil pasang kuping untuk mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di dalam, tak ada suara.

.

"Sepi sekali? Mereka tidur ya?"

"Sudahlah, biar kami tunggu saja sampai mereka bangun!" Kedua orang itu tampak agak khawatir dengan gaya menyelinap Lussuria.

.

Percuma saja bicara dengan Lussuria karena Sun Guardian itu sudah masuk ke dalam kamar yang isinya serba merah itu. Tentunya kedua orang itu ikut masuk dan akhirnya mereka melihat kedua Guardian Varia itu sedang tidur di ranjang besar saling berpelukan satu sama lain, yep perlu kukatakan ulang? Mereka saling berpelukan *ditampol reader gara-gara banyak bacok*. Lirina ada dalam dekapan Belphegor, tangan kirinya ada di antara dada keduanya sementara tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang pangeran itu dan menggenggam punggung pakaian Belphegor. Belphegor sendiri menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai alas tidur dan tangan kirinya mendekap Lirina. Kakinya yang panjang ada di atas kedua kaki Lirina.

.

"So swee~t! Mereka selalu mesra sejak menikah!" Tanpa membuang waktu, Sun Guardian itu mengabadikan moment itu dengan kamera digital mini kesayangannya. (dasar bencong penguntit! *di tendang Lussuria). "Huhuhuhu, akan kutambah ke koleksiku~" #syut, syut, syut! Stab, stab, stab!# Tiga pisau nyaris menancap di wajah Lussuria jika dia tak sempat menghindar.

"Lussuria! Berapa kali pangeran katakan jangan masuk seenaknya ke kamar pangeran!" perlahan Belphegor bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur "Terutama saat kami sedang tidur! Padahal baru sebentar pangeran memejamkan mata!"

"Mou, jangan marah dulu, salah sendiri pintu kamar tidak di tutup! Lagipula ada tamu untuk Lirina!"

"Tamu?"

"Eh, pangeran..."

"Mau apa kau kesini tuan putri yang manja"

"Namaku Catherine dan aku tidak manja! Aku kesini untuk menemui Lirina, bukan kamu!"

"Jangan berisik, kita bicara di luar saja, jangan ganggu dia" Baru beberapa langkah mereka hendak keluar kamar ternyata Lirina terbangun.

"Bel?" Matanya masih setengah terpejam.

"Tidurlah lagi, jangan paksakan bangun!"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kau sakit Lirina?"

"Eh? Eh nona Catherine?!" Mata Lirina terbuka sempurna saat melihat siapa yang ada di sebelah Belphegor "Ada apa kemari?" Lirina segera turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri tunangan Belphegor itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ada perlu denganmu, tapi pangeran melarangku membangunkanmu"

"Ah, kita ke kamarku saja. Kau juga ikut Riza-"

"Tidak boleh! Tidak ada rakyat jelata yang boleh masuk ke kamarmu!"

"Bel, dia temanku!"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Tidak apa, aku akan menunggu di depan saja"

"Kalau begitu kau juga tak boleh ikut Bel!" Lirina menahan Belphegor yang mengikutinya. "kau istirahat saja, aku ingin bicara berdua dengan nona Catherine"

.

.

.

.

.

"Pangeran sangat baik padamu ya?"

"Belphegor memang selalu begitu, apa namanya ya? Terla-"

"Karena dia memang mencintaimu. Tadi aku melihat bagaimana dia memelukmu. Sungguh sangat memancarkan cinta!" Mata tuan putri itu berbinar-binar.

"Uekh" Lirina tampak mau muntah mendengarnya.

"Hei, kenapa reaksimu begitu?"

"Kalian memang mirip, penggemar roman picisan!"

"Kau ini, memang tak bisa diajak ngomong hal romantis. Persis yang dikatakan Riza!"

"Sok tahu, aku juga baca komik dan novel roman kok! Ada perlu apa anda kemari?"

"Masih saja ada nada formal, sudahlah. Aku ingin menyerahkan ini padamu!" Catherine menyerahkan sebuah kotak kayu dan tas kertas ukuran sedang.

"Apa ini? Gaun?" Lirina mengernyit kening saat mengeluarkan isi tas kertas yang di dapatnya. Sebuah gaun berwarna merah marun dengan banyak hiasan gemerlap tak lupa ada juga satu set perhiasan emas dari batu Saphire.

"Yang ini adalah hadiah dariku, saat memelukmu di kastil saat itu aku mengira-ngira ukuran tubuhmu dan meminta penjahit istana membuatnya."

"Yang ini apa?"

"Kalau yang itu adalah yang menjadi hakmu sebagai istri pangeran."

"Hm?" Isi kotak itu adalah sebuah mahkota berhiaskan berlian dan 3 buah batu Opal yang berkilauan. "Aku masih bisa terima mahkota ini tapi gaunnya sungguh tak cocok untukku"

"Kenapa? Pangeran pun pasti suka jika kau-"

"Aku tak pernah memakai gaun, meski dalam undangan famigliaku sendiri."

"Kau itu akan jadi ratu"

"Aku tak peduli. Apapun gelarku nanti, jika memang perlu kau saja yang jadi ratu. Selama ini Belphegor maupun Byakuran tak pernah bisa memaksaku memakai pakaian seperti ini, jadi kau pun sama"

"Kau emang aneh. Setiap gadis pasti ingin memakai gaun cantik dan perhiasan mahal seperti ini, tapi kau-"

"Aku bukan mereka."

"Bagaimana jika kita buktikan? Apa reaksi pangeran saat melihatmu memakainya?"

"..."

"Akan kubuat kau secantik mungkin!"

.

Lirina sudah berniat kabur, sayangnya nona besar itu lebih cepat mencengkram pundaknya dan melucuti pakaiannya sebelum dia sempat berteriak kaget (ternyata Belphegor dan sepupunya ini sama saja!).

.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ini pertama kalinya dia harus separuh naked di depan orang selain orangtua, adiknya dan Belphegor.

"Pakai!" nona itu menyodorkan gaun tadi dan melempar kemeja dan jeans Lirina jauh-jauh.

.

.

.

Belphegor dan Riza duduk berhadapan di ruang tengah, dari keduanya terpancar hawa yang sangat berat. Squalo, Lussuria, Fran dan Reina terpaksa hijrah ke pojok lain untuk menghindari keduanya.

.

"Voi, ada apa dengan kedua orang itu?"

"Entahlah, Bel sepertinya tak suka padanya"

"Begitu pula sebaliknya"

"Mou, lelaki itu tampan ya? Tipeku banget, huhuhuhu!"

"Lussuria!" Tegur ketiganya bersamaan.

"Menurut kalian apa penyebab mereka begitu saling membenci?" Pertanyaan Reina membuat mereka hanya memikirkan satu orang "Pasti soal Lirina" Jawab mereka serempak.

.

.

.

"Sungguh hebat kau masih berani menunjukkan batang hidungmu di hadapan pangeran setelah apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya"

"Saya hanya menjalankan perintah, kali ini pun saya ikut kemari karena kewajiban saya sebagai pengawal nona Catherine"

"Sebenarnya apa lagi keperluan putri manja itu dengan istri pangeran?"

"Saya sendiri kurang tahu, hanya saja-" Dering ponsel memutus ucapan Riza, sebuah pesan baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. "Pangeran, nona Catherine meminta kita datang ke kamar Lirina"

"Dia itu calon ratumu, jangan menyebutnya hanya dengan nama!"

"Maaf, saya di perintah hanya memanggilnya dengan nama. Lagi pula kami sudah kenal lama, saya lebih mengenalnya dia bandingkan dengan anda"

"Kau!" Namun Riza mengacuhkannya dan mendekati Fran.

"Maaf, bisa tolong antar aku ke kamar Lirina?"

"Hm?"

"Aku diminta datang ke kamarnya, namun aku belum tahu tempatnya"

"Baiklah, silakan ikut"

"Tunggu kodok!"

"Ada apa senpai?"

"Pangeran, anda tak ingin membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama kan?"

"Jangan memerintah pangeran, dasar pelayan tak tahu diri!"

.

.

.

.

.

Belphegor mengikuti Fran dan Riza dengan langkah enggan. Untuk apa Lirina meminta mereka datang ke kamarnya? Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Segera dibuangnya pikiran buruk dalam otaknya, sejak tahu Lirina hamil pangeran pirang itu jadi makin over protektif (menurutku kebangetan malah!). Fran dan Riza yang pertama memasuki ruangan tercenung melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Belphegor yang melihat reaksi kohai dan... saingannya jadi ikut penasaran.

.

"Hey kodok, kau lihat apa?"

"Eh, senpai...lihat saja sendiri" Fran memberikan jalan untuk pangeran pirang itu masuk ke kamar Lirina.

"Hey, Li-" Kali ini Storm Guardian itu yang kehilangan kata-kata.

.

Lirina yang ada di hadapannya memang tidak memakai make up apapun, namun rambutnya yang selalu di kepang atau kucir kuda tergerai menutupi bahu memberikan kesan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Poni panjang berantakan yang menghiasi tepian wajahnya disisir kesamping, membuat matanya yang besar terlihat jelas. Tak lupa mahkota mungil yang berkilau tersemat di kepalanya. Wajah gadis itu jelas menunjukkan ekpresi tak nyaman dengan penampilan dan tatapan dari kedua laki-laki yang baru datang itu.

.

"Bagaimana Riza, pangeran? Dia terus saja mengatakan dirinya tak pantas memakai gaun!"

"Lirina-"

"Bel, aku-!"

"Cantik..." Sebuah kata yang tadinya akan di katakan Belphegor meluncur lebih dulu dari Riza. Nona besar itu tersenyum puas setelah berhasil mendapat pujian atas hasil kerjanya yang memaksa.

.

"Kalau pakai korset pasti lebih bagus, tapi Lirina tak mau"

"Enak saja kau menyuruhnya memakai itu, kau mau membunuh anak pangeran?"

"Hah? Anak?! KAU HAMIL?!" Nona besar itu tak bisa mengontrol volume suaranya karena kaget hingga Lirina terpaksa menutup telinganya.

"Er... Itu..." Wajah Lirina merona, Cloud Guardian itu menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan perasaan malunya.

"Sebenarnya kau datang untuk apa?" Kali ini Belphegor bertanya sedikit lebih tenang sambil melirik Riza yang masih diam karena kaget. Fran segera ambil langkah seribu untuk menemui Lussuria dan lainnya setelah Belphegor melihat Lirina dalam balutan gaun merah.

.

"Selain memberikan gaun dan mahkota, saya juga menyampaikan undangan untuk pangeran dan Lirina dari para menteri kerajaan. Mereka akhirnya menerima Lirina sebagai pendamping anda."

.

.

.

"Dia sudah pergi?" Belphegor bertanya dengan nada yang menunjukkan kalau dia sedang tidak senang ketika Lirina kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengantar Catherine dan Riza ke mobil mereka. Dikuncinya pintu kamar karena tahu Lussuria membuntutinya.

"Iya. Hei, wajahmu itu sepeti berniat menhujaniku dengan puluhan pisau saja!" Lirina menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada saat Belphegor yang mendelik padanya dari balik poni tebal.

"Karena pangeran kesal pada pelayan kurang ajar itu!"

"Memangnya apa yang Riza lakukan?"

"Jangan sebut namanya!"

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pangeran tak suka pada rakyat jelata tak tahu diri itu!"

"Kenapa sih?" Wajah Lirina agak miring melihat perilaku Belphegor.

"Dia bilang kalau dia lebih mengenalmu dibandingkan dengan pangeran. Sungguh sombong dan tak tahu diri!" Melihat Belphegor menggerutu Lirina tak tahan untuk mengodanya.

"Oh, _looks like my charming Prince The Ripper feel jealous_?"

"_Im not_!" Sanggah si pirang spontan.

"Hihihihi..."

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Kau sungguh manis jika sedang cemburu"

"Che, i'll going rape you if you dont stop it!" Bukannya berhenti, tawa Lirina malah makin keras dan itu membuat Belphegor naik darah. "Pangeran serius!"

"Hahahaha! B-baiklah, maaf membuatmu kesal"

"Such an un-cute one"

"Ewh, bukannya kau sudah tahu itu dari dulu kan?" Lirina menyambar kemeja dan jeansnya yang dibuang oleh Catherine ke lantai. Dilepasnya Gaun merah dan perhiasan yang menempel di tubuhnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kenapa di lepas?"

"Kau tahu aku tak biasa berpakaian seperti ini kan?"

"Padahal cocok."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau akan ikut dengan pangeran kembali ke sana kan?"

"Jika kau ingin aku ikut. Kalau tidak aku akan jadi anak baik dan tinggal di sini bersama Reina"

"Kau akan disahkan menjadi istri pangeran, kita bisa mengadakan pesta pernikahan yang tidak sempat kita lakukan. Kita bisa buat pesta besar-besaran!"

"Tak usah repot, ini kan acara penobatanmu. Mungkin jika hanya dirayakan bersama keluargamu dan famiglia kita saja sudah cukup."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, nanti kita akan mengabari Vongola dan Gesso."

.

Sebuah senyum kecil tampak di wajah Belphegor, dipeluknya tubuh Lirina sebelum Cloud Guardian itu sempat memakai kemejanya dengan benar. Kedua lengannya telah memeluk erat tubuh kecil isterinya, semakin mendalami wangi yang menjadi kesukaannya. Hidung mancungnya menyusuri kulit leher Lirina dari belakang. Seringai khas muncul di wajah Belphegor ketika mendengar sang isteri mulai mendesah tertahan, membuatnya semakin tergoda untuk berbuat lebih dan lebih jauh lagi. Dibaliknya tubuh Lirina, membuat mereka berhadapan. Dengan senyum yang masih belum hilang dari wajahnya Belphegor meraih dagu Lirina kemudian menciumnya dengan sayang.

.

Kedua tangan Lirina hanya bisa mencengkram erat bagian dada dari kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Belphegor saat pria itu mulai menciumi leher dan tengkuknya. Salah satu tangan kekar itu menyusup ke balik kemeja yang dikenakan Lirina dan membelai-belai perut dan punggungnya, membuat Cloud Guardian itu mendesah geli.

.

"Bel...phegor..." Mendengar Lirina mendesahkan namanya ketika mereka berciuman membuat Belphegor makin meliar.

.

Ciuman hangat pun berubah menjadi panas. Belphegor memagut dan melumat bibir Lirina dengan beringas. Akhirnya Lirina membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Belphegor menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat, kedua tangannya menyusupi rambut hitam panjang Lirina, mencengkram dan meremasnya hingga menjadi agak berantakkan. Perlahan Lirina mengalungkan kedua lengannya di bahu Belphegor dan membalas ciuman itu, entah sejak kapan gadis itu mulai terbiasa dengan perlakukan suaminya yang agak kasar saat mereka bercumbu. Merasa kalau Lirina mulai kehabisan nafas, barulah Belphegor menyudahi ciuman mereka. Perlahan bibir mereka berpisah, namun wajah mereka masih begitu dekat.

.

Jari-jari Lirina naik ke wajah Belphegor, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah suaminya. Tak ada penolakan dari Belphegor karena dia sudah biasa, hanya di depan Lirina-lah dia tak merasa risih saat wajah dan matanya terlihat. Kedua tangan Belphegor mengangkat tubuh Lirina dan mendudukkannya di meja, gaun dan kotak perhiasan yang tadinya ada di sana dilempar begitu saja ke sofa.

.

"Mau dilanjutkan atau berhenti?"

"Up to you my prince..."

"Ushishishishishi, then we continue."

.

Tanpa ada perlawanan, Belphegor melepas bra dan kemeja Lirina sambil menciumi leher dan tengkuknya. Sesekali ia menjilat serta menghisap kulit coklat kekuningan itu bertubi-tubi hingga tampak bekas merah. Belphegor menghisap dada Lirina dengan rakus sekaligus menariknya dengan gigi-giginya sementara Lirina hanya bisa memejamkan mata, meremas rambut Belphegor.

.

"A...kh...!" Mendengar desahan itu ia menjadi ganas memangsa puncaknya yang sudah menegang.

.

Belphegor membelai dengan lembut belahan bibir kewanitaannya di dalam kain tipis yang sudah mulai basah. Dimasukannya sedikit jemarinya ke dalam celana dan menjelajahi lekuk bagian tersebut.

.

"Ahh.. mhh!"

.

Belphegor menekan jemarinya untuk memasuki lebih dalam dan bergerak zig-zag menjamah bagian terdalam dan privasi, membuat Lirina jadi menggelinjang kegelian. Tanpa disadarinya ia telah menaikkan punggungnya karena rangsangan yang baru ia terima, dan tanpa perlu ditanya, Belphegor merespon baik dada Lirina yang semakin membusung padanya. Gerakan lembut itu membuat Cloud Guardian itu menangis menahan getaran yang dirasakan, perutnya serasa kaku dan Belphegor masih terus memainkan jarinya. Akhirnya Lirina mencapai klimaks hanya dengan permainan jari Storm Guardian itu.

.

"Bel-!" Kata-kata itu terpotong oleh sebuah ciuman,

"Pangeran tak mau mendengar apapun selain desahanmu"

"Pervert!" Lirina memukul pelan dada Belphegor sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya,

"Ushishishishishi." Yang bersangkutan Cuma ketawa ketiwi kayak kuti- #stab,stab,stab# *Komentator terpaksa di rujuk ke UGD karena dilempari puluhan piso* "Ini baru akan di mulai"

.

Jari-jari panjang yang tadi menjamah daerah kewanitaanya itu bergerak naik mengelus paha, perut dan meremas lembut dada kiri Lirina, membuatnya melenguh cukup keras. Perlahan Belphegor menurunkan risleting celananya untuk membebaskan kejantanannya yang sudah sejak tadi menegang. Ditekuknya kedua kaki Lirina dan perlahan kejantanannya masuk ke lubang panas dan basah diiringi desahan tertahan dari Lirina.

.

Perlahan si pirang itu menggerakkan miliknya, menabrak titik sensitif dalam tubuh Lirina berkali-kali. Lirina memeluk leher Belphegor, membenamkan wajahnya di dada suaminya. Meski matanya terpejam, dia bisa merasakan gesekan pelan antara miliknya dan milik Belphegor. Entah bagaimana, tangan Lirina yang tadi memeluk Belphegor kini meraba-raba dada bidang yang mendekapnya. Jari dan lidah Cloud Guardian itu bermain dengan kedua tonjolan di dada Belphegor yang masih tersembunyi di balik kemeja merah sang Storm Guardian Varia. Sepertinya dia berniat membalas apa yang dilakukan oleh Belphegor tadi namun dengan caranya sendiri.

.

"Aaahhh..., dasar kucing hitam nakal..." Belphegor mempercepat tempo sodokannya, membuat Lirina mendesah makin keras. Meski sudah sering melakukan hubungan intim, entah kenapa setiap kali ia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Lirina, tetap saja terasa sempit. Menghimpit miliknya dengan kuat dan terasa panas, selalu membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus melakukannya. Namun saat ini mungkin dia harus menahan diri agar tak terlalu over dan kasar seperti sebelumnya mengingat istrinya sedang berbadan dua alias hamil.

.

"Ushishishishishi, aahh..., kau... memang yang terbaik...!"

"Aku- ah! Tak mau dengar... lanjutannya..."

"Pangeran hanya mencintaimu..." Mereka berciuman saat mencapai klimaxs bersamaan. Dada dan bahu Lirina naik turun dengan cepat, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sudah Senin-Kamis. Segera Belphegor merasa miliknya kembali mengeras melihat wajah dan tubuh Lirina yang basah oleh keringat.

.

Belphegor menggendong Lirina ke tempat tidur, membaringkannya perlahan. Wajah Lirina merona melihat Belphegor melepas pakaiannya sendiri, Cloud Guardian itu menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Hei, kapan sih dia akan terbiasa melihat tubuh naked suaminya? Untuk yang satu ini mungkin akan makan waktu lama untuk belajar terbiasa.

.

"Hey, jangan tutup matamu."

"Mhh..." Lirina menggeleng. Matanya tetap saja tertutup rapat.

"Ushishishishishi" Dari deritan tempat tidur, Lirina yakin Belphegor sudah naik ketempat tidur dan kini ada di atasnya. "Dasar anak kecil"

"Berhenti menyebutku 'anak kecil'!"

"Lihat, matamu terbuka sekarang, ushishishishi"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

.

Wajah Lirina makin merah saat Belphegor meraih tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di dadanya yang bidang. Kulit putih itu terasa halus dan hangat, detak jantung si pirang itu bisa di rasakannya dengan jelas melalui telapak tangannya.

.

"Tubuh dan jiwa ini adalah milikmu jadi jangan pernah memalingkan wajahmu apa lagi menutup matamu, jangan pernah lupakan itu." Belphegor mencium serta mengigit lembut telinga kiri Lirina, membuat gadis itu mendesah lirih. Tanpa menunggu ia kembali memasukkan miliknya dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang menguras tenaga itu.

.

"Lussuria, apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu kamar Lirina dengan gaya mencurigakan begitu?" Suara Reina terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Uh, jangan berisik, nanti aku ketahuan! Aku mau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan!" Dia pikir LiBel tak tahu kalau Sun Guardian itu menguping sejak tadi.

"Jangan suka ikut campur! Ayo pergi! Kau di panggil Xanxus!"

"Mou, padahal aku mau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan!" Suara langkah kaki 2 orang terdengar menjauhi kamar Lirina.

"Ushi-"

"Hmp..." Kedua Guardian itu tertawa. "Dasar Lussuria, selalu saja jadi tukang intip dan nguping!"

"Ushishishishishi, si tua Levi juga tak kalah aneh."

"Kau juga aneh, Bel"

"Pangeran tidak aneh!"

"Aneh!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya"

"Tidak!"

"Stupid weird prince"

"Un-cute little black cat!"

"Kenapa semua memanggilku kucing sih?"

"Karena kau mirip kucing, Ushishishishishi"

"Kau sendiri mirip rubah!"

.

Oke, kita tinggalkan saja kedua Guardian yang juga suami istri kurang kerjaan itu. #stab, crash, dor, miau!(?)#

.

Eddreine : Wooooiiiii! Kucing sapa neh?!

Gokudera : Punyaku! Kau sudah kuminta menjaga Uri selama kami shooting kan, kakek tua!

G : Aku sibuk! *menendang dan memukul Ashari yang grapa-grepe*

Eddreine : Jangan Yaoi-an di tempat kerja tanpa ijin!

G : Kau dengar itu _flute freak_?! Menjauh dariku!

Ashari : Ahahahaha, maaf Ed-san! Kami akan lakukan di kamar nanti! *G blushing*

Eddreine : Kalau mo lemonan bilang-bilang ya! Ntar kurekam!

All : #Gubrak!# *sweat drop + jawdrop* (Dasar sutradara mesum!)

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Lirina datang mengabari kedua kakak angkatnya di Gesso Famiglia kalau dia sedang hamil dan mengundang mereka ke pesta penobatan mereka berdua. Byakuran sih lagaknya oke-oke saja tapi Shoichi yang kaget mendengar berita itu tak sengaja tercebur ke kolam renang yang airnya sedang sangat dingin karena saat ini di Italia akan mendekati akhir musim gugur alias mau musim dingin. Jadilah Shoichi Irie kena demam karena kecerobohan sendiri plus berita dari sang adik kesayangan yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Jangan bilang hanya Byakuran yang _sister complex_ kalau reaksi sang Sun Guardian Gesso sampai seheboh itu menerima berita yang seharusnya menjadi kabar gembira. Mungkin dia tak mengira kalau secepat ini Lirina akan hamil engingat mereka baru saja menikah. Tapi kalau di pikir ulang lawannya kan Belphegor, kalau di _raep_ tiap ada kesempatan alias nga peduli pagi, siang, sore, malem wajar aja cepet berisi.

.

"Maaf kak, harusnya aku menunggu dia kembai ke dalam untuk memberitahunya!" Melihat sang kakak pingsan dan kena demam seketika.

"_Mia sorella_, kau tak usah khawatir. Yang penting kau menjaga dirimu dan anakmu. Jangan sampai bernasib sama dengan kakaknya 2 tahun lalu" Byakuran mengecup pipi adiknya yang sedang panik serta memeluknya dengan sayang seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dulu. "Bolehkah?"

"Silahkan saja" Perlahan Byakuran menyentuh perut lirina dan menempelkan telinganya di perut adiknya yang berambut hitam itu. "Tapi kau takkan bisa merasakan pergerakannya karena dia masih sangat kecil, Byakuran-nii"

"Sudah mulai ada respon kok, meski lemah. Sepertinya anakmu kali ini laki-laki"

"Benarkah?"

"Paman harap kau akan jadi seperti ibumu dari pada ayahmu yang brengsek itu"

"Kakak!" Lirina menjitak pelan kepala Byakuran yang masih ada di perutnya.

"Fufufufufu, jangan tersinggung. Tapi aku akui dia banyak berubah sejak 2 tahun ini, karenanya aku mengijinkan kalian menikah."

"Ternyata kau tetap memata-matainya selama ini ya? Dasar kurang kerjaan!"

"Karena aku ingin tahu seserius apa niat rubah pirang itu"

"Kau sendiri mirip rubah putih kak!"

"Fufufufufu, putih itu lebih cantik dan langka."

"Narsisnya pun mirip!"

.

.

.

"Shouichi saya...ng!" Sesosok putih-putih (emangnya hantu? #Plak! Dor! Duangh! Guk! (?)#

.

Eddreine : Woi, sapa yang kali ini ngelepas anjing di sini?!

Yamamoto : Maa, maa , maaf! Itu Jiro milikku! *langsung di lempar ke kandang singa bersama peliharaannya* Gyaaaa! Ampuni hamba!

Eddreine : Lanjut! Ulang dari depan! *mega toa*

.

"Shouichi saya...ng!" Sesosok putih-putih (emangnya kunti? #Plak! Dor! Duangh! (?)# bergelayut dengan gaya manja yang membuat pria berambut merah yang merupakan tangan kanan Don dari Gesso Famiglia menampakkan wajah jutek. Tentu saja makhluk (?) yang kini dipelototinya itu adalah Boss, sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya sendiri *suara riuh para kur terdengar dari belakang suradara* (Ed : diem lu pada! Kalo nga nga bakal di gaji!)

"Apa lagi maumu sekarang Byakuran?"

"Jangan bersikap dingin padaku doooonggg!"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini tipe yang akan memaafkan kekurang ajaranmu?!"

"Kau itu terlalu manis, makannya aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memakanmu!"

"Bahkan di saat orang sedang sakit?! Dasar kau tak berotak!"

"Kita ambil cuti yuk?! Lirina kan bilang ingin mengajak kita ke pesta penobatan si rubah pirang itu!"

"..."

"Shou-chan?"

"Berarti Rin juga akan..."

"Iya, dia juga akan mendapat pengakuan dari dewan apa-lah namanya di tempat asal rubah itu!"

"Syukurlah mereka tak mengalami sesuatu yang buruk"

"Kita juga selalu bahagia kan? "

"Ugh..." Perut Shouichi sudah mulai melilit mendengar kata-kata Byakuran. Segera dia melengos masuk kekamarnya dan mengunci pintu sebelum Byakuran sempat ikut masuk.

"Shou-cha~n! Jangan malu-malu dooong~! Bukain pintunya!"

"Tidak mau!" Teriak pemik kamar.

.

.

.

.

To be continue


	17. Chapter 17

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**

**Other character Furiez, Alice and Ran are real member in BA**

.

Gaje, Aneh, totally ngawur! Just for fun coz Eddreine really love Belphegor! And Lirina so love KHR! So they make this FF with them Crazy Imagination!

.

.

.

~Normal~

.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 7 atau 8 tahun tampak sedang menatap kedua orang dewasa yang tidur mengapit dirinya. Seorang perempuan berambut panjang bertubuh mungil yang tak lain adalah kakaknya dan seorang laki-laki pirang bertubuh tinggi yang merupakan suami kakaknya. Ia tak ingat kapan dirinya tertidur karena terakhir dalam ingatannya dia baru saja menaiki jet pribadi Varia bersama kedua orang itu untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Ini pertama kalinya setelah mereka pindah ke Italia sang kakak menampakkan wajah yang begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Meski dia hanya anak-anak dia tahu benar kakaknya itu hampi-hampir tak pernah tidur nyenyak bahkan cukup sering tak tidur berhari-hari karena sibuk bekerja + insomia akut.

.

"Hei Rokudo Yuu!"

.

Begitulah namanya di sekolah. Karena Rokudo Mukuro sang Mist Guardian Vongola mengangkatnya menjadi anak, otomatis dia juga memakai nama Rokudo sebagai nama keluarganya meski Mukuro tak pernah memintanya memanggil dirinya 'ayah'.

.

"Apa benar kakakmu adalah seorang Guardian di Varia?"

"Kenapa kau memakai nama Mist Guardian Vongola?"

"Kau yatim piatu?"

"Kenapa kau dan kakakmu tak mirip sama sekali?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Gesso Famiglia dan Cavallone?"

"Kau itu aneh, kenapa kau sering bicara sendiri? Hantu? Roh? Jangan mengkhayal!"

.

Cukup sering ia mendengar semua pertanyaan itu, bahkan masih banyak pertanyaan lain jika semua disebutkan akan menghabiskan 10 lembar folio. Meski tak tahu harus menjelaskan dengan cara apa, sebisa mungkin anak itu tersenyum dan memberikan jawaban singkat pada teman-temannya di sekolah Mafia. Yah, sekolahnya bukanlah sekolah biasa. Itu adalah sekolah khusus yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh sedikit orang. Dan yang dia tahu kakaknya pernah mengenyam pendidikan di sana selama 2 tahun. Masih bisa diingatnya pujian para tutor tentang kemampuan kakaknya yang di atas rata-rata sebagai seorang perempuan bahkan melebihi laki-laki.

.

Tak di katakan pun dia tahu seperti apa kah sosok kakaknya yang selalu menggengam erat tangannya, memeluknya, meski tak ada hubungan darah dalam diri mereka. Setelah diambil paksa dari ibu angkatnya, setiap hari Yuu hanya bisa menahan diri menerima perlakukan buruk ayah angkat dan istri barunya. Entah kenapa setiap pukulan yang mendarat di tubuhnya membuatnya teringat pada kata-kata ibu angkatnya kalau dia memiliki seorang putri, ibunya mengatakan kakak yang sejak dia masih bayi tak pernah pulang dan ada di tempat yang jauh. Seorang kakak perempuan yang dia kenal hanya lewat foto dan suaranya di telpon.

.

"Kakakku akan datang kan Tuhan? Dia pasti datang menjemputku dan membawaku pergi jauh dari monster-monster ini! Tuhan, tolong katakan padanya untuk datang menjemputku secepatnya..."

.

Akhirnya permohonan yang selalu diucapkannya terkabul. Seorang gadis asing berambut panjang dan bertubuh mungil ada di sisinya ketika dia membuka mata. Sosok yang sangat rapuh dan bagai terbuat dari kaca yang suatu saat akan pecah jika terbentur meski hanya sedikit. Namun aura yang terpancar dari tubuh gadis itu melenyapkan semuanya, menjadikannya terlihat bagai sebuah pohon bambu yang ditekan sekeras apapun akan kembali tegak dan membalas dorongan itu dengan kuat.

.

"Maaf ya, kakak sudah meninggalkanmu selama ini. Kakak janji, mulai sekarang semuanya akan lebih baik untukmu."

"..." Tak ada satu kata yang bisa keluar dari bibir mungilnya, padahal sebelumnya dia begitu ingin mengatakan berbagai hal ketika mereka bertemu.

.

Gadis itu lah kakak yang di tunggunya selama ini. Sangat mirip dengan ibu angkatnya, di belakangnya ada seorang laki-laki dan perempuan asing, yang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan rambutnya panjang dengan model yang aneh, yang perempuan juga model rambuttnya sama tapi lebih pendek dan memakai penutup mata. Mereka bicara dengan bahasa yang asing, kedua orang itu tampak begitu khawatir pada kakaknya. Setelah itu, kedua orang tadilah yang menjadi orangtua angkatnya, sedikit demi sedikit Yuu memahami apa pekerjaan, posisi dan keadaan kakaknya selama ini.

.

"Aku pun ingin sekuat dirimu kak, suatu saat aku ingin bisa menjagamu seperti kau melindungiku..."

.

Ia tak ingin mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya ketika kakaknya tak ada. Baginya kenangan masa lalu itu adalah kenangan yang ingin dikuburnya dalam-dalam dan di buang ke lubang hitam. Kini matanya teralih pada sosok pirang lain yang terbaring di sudut lain tempat tidur dengan bed cover merah. Belphegor, adalah sosok yang sangat membingungkan baginya hingga kini. Orang itu selalu bersikap seenaknya dan melempari siapa saja yang membuatnya kesal dengan pisau, alasannya dia adalah seorang pangeran jadi boleh melakukan apa saja sesukanya. Betapa seringnya laki-laki itu membuat kakaknya menangis, terluka. Kakaknya yang selalu bersikap kuat selalu menjadi sosok yang lemah saat bersama orang ini. Ia tak menduga kini orang ini juga yang menjadi suami kakaknya, bukan Byakuran, Dino, Fran, atau pun Mukuro.

.

"Zio Bel..."

"Ada apa Yuu?" Anak itu terperangah, tak menyadari kalau Belphegor sudah bangun sejak tadi. "Kau lapar? Atau mau diantar ke toilet?"

"Eh, tidak..."

"Kau sedang berpikir apa?"

"..."

" ? "

"Apa zio mencintai kakakku?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Sangat, pangeran sangat mencintainya. Menurutmu apa mungkin pangeran menunggunya bertahun-tahun jika tak mencintainya?"

"Aku tak mau kakakku berwajah sedih seperti dulu. Tolong bahagiakan dia, zio."

"Kata-katamu terlalu dewasa untuk seusiamu"

"Zio..."

"Apa?"

"Boleh tidak aku..., tidur sambil dipeluk olehmu?"

"Ushishishishishi, kemarilah..."

.

Sebuah senyum akhirnya muncul di wajah Yuu, segera anak itu menyusup kedalam dekapan Storm Guardian Varia yang kini membelai lembut rambutnya yang sama hitamnya dengan sang kakak. Saat sang kakak memeluknya, dia mencium aroma manis buah, namun saat Belphegor memeluknya, yang tercium adalah aroma kayu yang maskulin.

.

"Zio"

"Hm?"

"Zio Bel"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin panggil saja."

"Ushishishi, tidurlah! Ini masih jam 3 pagi..."

"Aku sayang zio..."

"Pangeran juga sayang pada kalian."

.

Segera anak itu tertidur, Belphegor tersenyum kecil menatap Yuu yang tertidur dalam dekapannya. Adik istrinya itu terkadang bisa bersikap tak sesuai umur namun ada kalanya dia bermanja-manja pada Storm Guardian Varia itu seperti sekarang. Belphegor melirik istrinya yang masih terlelap seperti bayi. Tak menunggu lama, Storm Guardian itu pun kembali ke alam sana #plak!# eh..., alam mimpi maksudnya.

.

.

.

"Bel, kau duluan saja ke istana. Aku mau mengajak Yuu jalan-jalan ke kota."

"Baiklah, jangan terlibat hal berbahaya atau pun melakukan hal aneh!"

"Tak perlu khawatir!"

"Justru jika kau mengatakan itu pangeran makin khawatir."

"Baiklah, aku janji akan hati-hati"

"Ehem! Bisa nga mesra-mesraanya nanti aja kalau aku nga ada?" Yuu menginterupsi saat kedua akan berciuman. "Paling tidak nanti malam deh."

"Ushishishishishi, pangeran lupa kalau kamu masih di sini"

"Dasar zio mesum..."

"Rokudo Yuu...!"

"Kabu...r!" Yuu segera ambil langkah seribu sebelum Belphegor menangkapnya. Lirina tertawa geli melihat tingkah suami dan adiknya yang lebih mirip ayah dan anak. Keduanya kejar-kejaran di pantai hingga akhirnya Belphegor berhasil menangkap Yuu dan keduanya berguling di pasir.

.

Kakak beradik itu ke kota dengan diantar supir yang merupakan anak buah Lirina di Varia. Yuu tampak sangat senang saat kakaknya membelikan apa saja yang dia mau. Snack, minuman, pakaian, mainan, namun itu bukan hal terpenting. Ia senang bisa bersama sang kakak yang selalu saja sibuk. Keduanya kini ada di depan etalase sebuah toko kue sekaligus cafe. Yuu tampak berbinar-binar menatap berbagai macam kue yang dijual.

.

"Jangan makan manis terlalu banyak!" Lirina berusaha menegur adiknya yang mencomot hampir semua cake yang dijual dalam lemari kaca berpendingin. Nampan anak itu tampak penuh dengan tumpukan kue berbagai jenis seperti cupcake, pie, short cake, mousse cake, puding, dll.

"Ayolah kak, sehari ini aja! Kan jarang-jarang aku bisa sebebas ini!"

"Bayar sendiri kalau begitu! Kakak tak mau bayar!"

"Eehhhh?! Kok gitu?! Bisa habis uang saku dan uang jajan dari ayah (mukuro) dan zio Bya (Byakuran)!" Yuu sudah mulai mewek ketika Lirina membayar kue miliknya sendiri sementara anak itu masih berdiri di belakang sang kakak sambi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bercanda, iya kakak belikan. Tapi jangan di habiskan sekaligus! Gigimu bisa bolong!"

"Oke yang mulia! Kita beli untuk zio Bel juga ya!" Yuu bersorak girang. Beberapa pegawai toko ikut senyum-senyum melihat kedua kakak beradik itu. Keduanya sedang santai menikmati teh saat seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah lari ke arah Lirina dan sembunyi di belakang Cloud Guardian Varia yang sedang keheranan melihat tingkah anak tadi.

"Hei adik kecil, kau se-"

"Lindungi aku! Ada orang-orang yang mengejarku!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu cas-cis-cus anak itu langsung memerintahnya "Kau anggota Varia kan? Jadi lindungi aku! Ini perintah!"

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga di kejar? Mencuri?"

"Enak saja! Aku adalah anak dari Earl Davis Fedinant, kakak ipar pangeran Belphegor! Mereka mau menculikku tau!"

"Udah kena masalah masih saja sombong sekali..."

"Rokudo Yuu! Jangan kasar!"

"Aku kesal pada anak ini, kak! Memangnya kau pikir kakakku siapa?! Dia itu-"

"Cari anak itu!" Beberapa laki-laki berpakaian preman muncul di depan pintu toko. "Tangkap bocah itu! Periksa semua tempat!"

"Wah, apa boleh buat akan ku tolong." Lirina mengeluarkan cincin dan mist weapon box miliknya. "Black Mamba Nebbia, Naginny!"

"Kenapa Naginny?" Yuu melihat ular itu langsung lenyap ketika keluar dari weapon box, bahkan pelayan cafe dan anak sombong itu juga tak sempat melihat ular hitam besar yang selalu jadi andalan kakaknya muncul.

"Kita dilarang bertarung oleh 'nya' kan?" Sang kakak meletakkan telunjuk kirinya di bibir adiknya.

"Ah..., iya juga. Terserah kakak deh" Yuu kembali melanjutkan makannya, mengacuhkan anak berambut merah yang kini melongo melihat salah satu pengejarnya lewat begitu saja di depan matanya.

"Hei nak, duduklah dan makan bersama adikku. Mereka takkan menyadari keberadaanmu meski kau ada di depan mereka."

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ilusi adalah keahlianku. Duduk tenang saja. Setelah ini akan kuantar kau ke istana"

"Benarkah? Sehebat itukah dirimu?"

"Ini bukan hal hebat, semua pengguna mist ring bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi untuk satu ini kakakku adalah salah satu yang terhebat!" Yuu menambahkan dengan nada agak menyombongkan diri.

"Kenapa kau tak pakai bahasa formal saat bicara padaku?! Lancang!"

"Aku hanya mengunakan bahasa formal pada guruku. Bukan bocah tengal macam dirimu!"

"Beraninya bicara sembarangan pada bangsawan!"

"Jika kalian tak bisa diam, percuma aku menolong. Lebih baik kalian keluar dan hadapi saja para penculik itu."

"Kakak..." Yuu tahu kakaknya pasti akan melempar mereka jika dia meneruskan perdebatan dengan anak berambut merah itu.

"Hey nona, kau ini tak pernah mengajari adikmu ya? Kau juga tak menggunakan bahasa sopan padaku, bahkan memanggilku 'nak'!"

.

Yuu menelan ludah, aura biru dan kuning yang biasnya terpancar dari kakakknya berubah makin gelap. Kakaknya marah! Dengan sebuah decakan, Yuu bisa melihat kakaknya memasukkan kembali Ular hitamnya kedalam weapon box. Tepat saat preman yang masuk tadi menghilang di balik pintu masuk.

.

"Yuu, kita kembali. Moodku untuk jalan-jalan sudah hilang!"

"B-baik kak!" Yuu buru-buru menyambar nampan kuenya dan meminta pelayan membungkus sisa kue yang belum mereka makan.

"Hei, kau bilang mau mengantarku ke istana!"

"Kita memang akan kembali ke istana anak sombong!"

"Jaga mulutmu anak kurang ajar!"

"Kalian berdua sama- sama anak menyebalkan." Lirina menimpali, tampaknya dia agak jengkel melihat keributan antara kedua anak itu.

"Hei, kau itu cuma anak buah Pamanku! Tak-"

"ITU DIA!" Ternyata gerombolan tadi belum pergi jauh. Segera mereka mengepung mobil yang membawa Lirina dan adiknya.

"Yuu, bawa dia masuk mobil! Pak, tutup jendela dan kunci semua pintu dari dalam!"

"Tapi lady, anda masuk saja! Kita bisa lari dengan mobil!"

"Tidak perlu. Mereka hanya orang biasa. Aku sendiri cukup."

"B-baiklah, jika itu yang anda mau."

.

2 buah tonfa perak (busyet, sekarang niru Hibari?!) sudah bersiap di genggamannya. Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya saat semua orang itu menyerangnya bersamaan. Yuu dengan tenang menatap kakaknya yang sedang menghajar semua preman yang sudah pasti takkan bisa berjalan selama beberapa bulan kedepan karena rusuk dan kaki mereka patah.

.

"Kakakmu seperti seperti seekor kucing hitam!"

"Itu memang julukan semua orang padanya."

"Melompat, memukul, menendang, sungguh cocok jadi Bodyguardku!"

"Ha? Kau ini, sebaiknya buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu itu! Iya tidak, pak supir?"

"I-iya, Lady Lirina adalah orang penting. Tak mungkin dia menjadi seorang bodyguard biasa sementara banyak Famiglia siap mengajinya berapapun jika dia keluar dari Varia."

"Aku mau dia, akan kuminta ayahku melakukannya"

"Kau akan menyesal nanti."

" ? " Tentu saja anak itu tak mengerti. Si rambut merah itu masih menatap Lirina yang kini bicara pada beberapa polisi yang baru saja datang ke TKP. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Lirina melenggang dengan santai masuk ke mobil dan meminta supir segera mengantar mereka ke istana.

"Perutmu baik-baik saja kak?"

"Itu bukan pertarungan, lebih di sebut olah raga." Yuu sweat drop mendengar kata-kata kakaknya. Level bertarung kakakknya itu memang tinggi karena terbiasa berhadapan dengan Hibari dan Belphegor.

.

~Skip time and place~

.

.

.

"Tuan muda Gabriel, kami mencari anda kemana-mana!" Beberapa maid dan butler menghampiri ketiga orang yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Aku jalan-jalan ke kota. Mana orangtuaku?"

"Ada di ruang kerja raja. Signore Jersen, nona Catherine, Pangeran Belphegor juga ada di sana."

"Semua berkumpul ya? Baiklah, kita ke sana!"

"Aku mau lihat reaksi bocah menyebalkan itu jika tahu kau siapa kak"

"Tidak penting." Lirina memasukkan sebuah permen coklat karamel ke mulutnya.

"Ahhh! Kakak selalu saja memyembunyikan siapa dirimu! Makannya zio Bel jadi sering marah padamu!"

"Adikku sayang, jika kau tak bisa berhenti bicara yang tak penting, aku akan membuatmu mendekam di asrama sampai kau lulus!"

"Ampu...n, ampun, ampu...n!

.

Dari koridor Yuu dan Lirina bisa mendengar semua pembicaraan Gabriel dan orangtuanya, termasuk nona Catherine dan ayahnya.

.

"Ayah, sekarang aku punya calon utuk pelayan sekaligus bodyguard pribadiku! Dia kuat sekali, mengalahkan beberapa preman yang mau menculikku dalam sekejap!"

"Bicaralah pelan-pelan, siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Itu salah satu anak buah paman Belphegor!"

"Setahu pangeran, pangeran kesini hanya bersama Lirina, Yuu dan beberapa anak buah low rank."

"Itu dia ayah! Perempuan itu yang aku maksud!"

.

Seperti bayangan yang ada di otaknya, keadaan di ruangan itu, tepatnya atmosfirnya jadi sangaaaatttt tak enak. Lirina menggarung pelan pipi kirinya yang tidak gatal karena melihat gelagat kemarahan dari Belphegor. Yuu memilih menyingkir ke dekat Catherine.

.

"Lirina, apa benar tadi kau bertarung dengan preman?"

"Eh..., i... Iya. Kalau tidak anak itu akan di culik!"

"Paman, dia boleh jadi Bodyguard pribadiku k-" mulut anak berambut merah atau yang bernama Gabriel itu segera di tutup oleh ibunya.

"Jangan harap bocah! Bukankah pangeran sudah mengirim foto kucing ini pada kalian? Bagimana bisa anak kalian tak tahu?!"

"Pangeran, Gabs masih kecil. Dia belum pernah melihat fotonya!"

"Bel, sudahlah. Ini hanya salah paham kecil. Jangan marah pada anak ini."

"Kau selalu begitu!"

"Zio, bukankah yang penting kakak baik-baik saja?"

"Tsk! Baiklah. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu dengan benar pada semua yang ada di sini!"

"Baiklah..., maaf sudah membuat anak itu salah paham. Aku adalah Lirina Idniktha Gesso. Adik dari Primo Gesso Famiglia, Byakuran Gesso. Aku juga Cloud Guardian Varia."

"Eh, jadi kau istri pamanku?!"

"Kau berisik bocah merah!"

"Tutup mulutmu bocah kurang ajar!"

"Yuu, Tuan muda Gabriel. Kalian belum lupa yang kukatakan di toko kue tadi kan?"

"Hi..?! Maaf!" Kedua anak itu begidik ngeri.

"Nona Catherine, Signore Jersen maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu."

"Tak apa, Lirina~ adikmu manis!"

"Ushishishishishi, dia kan anak manja"

"Aku bukan anak manja, zio!"

"He..., ternyata selain cerewet, kau juga manja ya?"

"Kau yang lebih cocok di beri julukan anak manja! Rambut merah!"

"Namaku Gabriel!"

"Aku Yuu, dan bisakah kau berhenti berteriak padaku? Kupingku sakit."

"Meski masih ribut, secara tak langsung mereka berkenalan. Dasar anak-anak!" Catherine tersenyum geli melihat kedua anak yang tak berhenti berargumen dan saling ejek.

"Yuu, Gabriel keluar dari ruangan ini"

"Baik, Zio"

"Kenapa?! Apa kita tak boleh tahu?"

"Gabriel, jangan membantah! Coba tiru dia sedikit!"

"Baiklah ibu..." Gabriel memberengut menatap punggung Yuu yang sudah lenyap dari hadapannya. "Dia di puji aku dimarahi"

.

Yuu mendahului Gabriel keluar dari ruang kerja. Kedua anak itu diantar ke taman sebelah dapur istana sementara para orang dewasa sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Gabriel mulai penasaran saat melihat Yuu sedang latihan 'kata' (sejenis rangkaian jurus dalam karate) untuk mengusir kebosanan. Dia hanya pernah melihat orang melakukan jurus karate di televisi.

.

"Kau mempelajarinya dari sekolah?"

"Hya...t! Tidak. Kakakku yang pertama mengajari. Di sekolah aku hanya belajar agar bisa memperkuat diri saja" Yuu mengambil gerakan penutupan setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya setelah melakukan sebuah tendangan.

"Kau sekolah di mana?"

"Sekolah mafia. Sudah 1 tahun aku sekolah di sana."

"Sekolah mafia? Aku baru tahu, apa tempatnya menyenangkan? Apa aku pindah ke sana saja ya?"

"Kau? Anak yang hanya bisa merengek pada orang tua dan kabur dari penjahat lalu seenaknya memerintah orang melindungimu? Yang ada kau akan pulang dengan patah tulang di sekujur tubuh jika masuk sekolahku!"

"Aku bisa menjaga diri kok! Aku pernah belajar anggar!" Wajah Gabriel memerah menahan perasaan marah, tangannya mengepal dengan keras.

"Anggar? Memangnya itu berguna? Kalau 'Kendo Saibaden' mungkin masih guna!" (Kendo biasanya menggunakan pedang kayu, tapi dalam Kendo Saibaden mereka menggunakan pedang sungguhan.)

"Kau ini sombong sekali! Mau coba bertarung denganku?!"

"Aku tak minat berurusan dengan tuan muda seperti dirimu"

"Kau takut ya?"

"Aku? Takut? Padamu? Yang benar saja!" Yuu tertawa ngakak sementara Gabriel makin emosi dan melempar sebuah cangkir ke arah Yuu. "Ups! Zio Bel juga suka main lempar pisau jika marah, tapi lembaranmu sungguh buruk!"

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal merendahkanku!"

"Bagaimana caranya, tuan muda?" Yuu memberikan penekanan pada 2 kata terakhir. Sebenarnya adik dari Cloud Guardian Varia itu tak berniat memperpanjang masalah, tapi anak satu ini membuanya cukup tertark untuk melanjutkan adu mulut itu. "Kau mau menyuruh para Butlermu melawanku?"

"Ushishishishi, dari pada melawan Butlernya, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua bertarung?"

"Zio, sudah selesai?"

Belphegor mendekati kedua anak yang sejak tadi tampak tak bisa menemukan jalan untuk mengakhiri adu mulut mereka. Lirina mengikutinya dari belakang agak kaget dengan ide gila suaminya. "Bagaimana Gariel?"

"Aku mau! Akan kutunjukkan aku bukan anak lemah!"

"Belphegor, kau mau mengadu keduanya? Kau tahu kan Yuu itu-"

"Syaratnya Yuu tak boleh menggunakan kedua tangannya"

"Eh, ewh, ng..." Yuu menggumam tak karuan.

"Kenapa? Aku bisa kok mengalahkan anak ini! Aku juga pernah belajar bela diri!"

"Jadi, bukankah lebih mudah jika dia tak menggunakan kedua tangannya?"

"Zio, kau mau membunuhku?"

"Ushishishishi, coba saja. Anggap latihan."

"Demi Tuhan, Belphegor!"

"Tenang saja, kak. Aku takkan terluka"

.

Dengan pandangan tidak rela Lirina memberikan pita panjang yang digunakan mengikat rambutnya untuk mengikat kedua tangan adiknya. Si adik sendiri merasa kekhhawatiran kakaknya agak berlebihan, dengan tenang dia memandang lawan di depannya yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jangan pikir meski tangan terikat Rokudo Yuu akan mudah di kalahkan oleh seorang anak bangsawan yang dia tahu bahkan lebih lemah dari suami kakakknya ketika mereka ada di usia yang sama.

.

Dentingan cangkir yang dipukul dengan sendok perak menjadi aba-aba untuk memulai pertarungan. Tanpa menunggu, Gabriel menyerang Yuu. Dia berusaha memukul wajah adik dari bibinya, namun Yuu tampak tak memperlihatkan perubahan ekspresi dan berkelit dengan mudah seakan dia melihat semuanya melalu slow motion. Setelah melihat ekspresi adiknya, barulah Lirina menarik nafas lega. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari kalau adiknya sudah biasa dengan segala macam latihan beladiri dari Lussuria dan Squalo. Lv anak itu sudah bisa di samakan dengan dirinya saat pertama kali dilatih oleh Byakuran.

.

"Kau cukup cepat ya?"

"Jangan menghindar terus!" Gabriel makin kesal karena Yuu cengar-cengir sambil menghindari serangannya.

"Ups! Kalau aku tak menghindar, kan sakit kena pukul!"

"Paling tidak balas aku!" Sebuah tendangan nyaris mengenai perut Yuu sehingga dia terpaksa melompat dan salto beberapa kali di udara lalu mendarat di atas meja taman. "Memangnya kau itu anggota sirkus?!"

"Eh, aku tak suka sirkus. Tapi aku suka binatang."

"Ushishishishi, Yuu! Berhentilah main-main!"

"Eh? Haruskah?"

"Cepat akhiri dalam 30 detik! Jika tidak semua kuemu pangeran makan!"

"JANGAN!" Yuu melotot melihat sekotak kue yang dibelikan oleh kakaknya untuk belphegor sudah kosong dan kotak kue miliknya tinggal separuh. "Zio jahat!"

"Jangan pikirkan makanan!" Gabriel merasa kalau dirinya diremehkan oleh Yuu hingga dia berusaha menangkap kaki Yuu saat anak itu masih bengong melihat kue miliknya di makan oleh Belphegor.

"Baiklah, tuan muda! Kita selesaikan ini!"

.

Yuu melompat ke belakang anak berambut merah yang tampak mulai kelelahan dengan serangan sia-sianya. Dengan kaki kirinya, ditendangnya bagian belakang lutut anak itu hingga hampir jatuh berlutut di rumput, lalu di sepaknya kedua kaki itu hingga Gabriel tersungkur. Segera didudukinya punggung Gabriel agar anak berambut merah itu sulit bangun.

.

"10 menit 15 detik. Ushishishishishi, lumayan. Harusnya kau bisa membereskannya dalam 2 menit! Paling tidak penutupannya dalam 5 detik."

"Sudah bagus tidak terluka" Lirina menghampiri kedua anak itu.

"TURUN DARI ATASKU!"

"Baiklah! Sudah ya! Zio! Jangan habiskan kueku!" Yuu segera melesat ke tempat Belphegor begitu pita yang mengikat tangannya di lepas oleh salah satu Butler.

"Ushishishishi."

"Coba kulihat, apa ada yang lecet?" Lirina membersihkan pakaian Gabriel dari rumput yang menempel. "Untung tak luka. Sebaiknya anda tidak memancing perkelahian dengan orang lain karena belum tentu akan mendapat hasil bagus."

"Apakah jika aku masuk sekolah mafia aku bisa jadi sekuat kalian?"

"Tuan muda, sekolah mafia bukan tempat yang pantas untukmu."

"Aku kan juga mau jadi orang kuat dan disegani!"

"Orang yang disegani tidak harus kuat. Orang pintar juga disegani kan? Apa anda memiliki nilai yang bagus di sekolah?"

"Peringkat 3 besar"

"Itu juga hebat. Yuu tak begitu pintar lho. 30 besar saja sudah untung!"

"Benarkah? Hei, ternyata kau bodoh ya!"

"Kakak! Jangan menjelek-jelekkan adikmu dong!"

"Bagaimana jika nanti setelah besar kau menjadi seorang pengacara atau ahli politik? Itu lebih cocok untukmu yang lahir di kalangan bangsawan. Dokter juga bagus. Jika kau pintar maka banyak orang akan segan padamu. Mungkin Yuu bisa jadi Bodyguardmu nanti!"

"Kalau dia bisa menguasai 1 jenis ilmu beladiri dengan baik mungin aku akan pertimbangkan jadi pengawal pribadinya kelak."

"Kenapa satu?" Gabriel menyambar sepotong pie apel yang akan dimakan oleh Yuu.

"HEI!"

"Jangan pelit Yuu, kan masih banyak! Nanti bisa kita beli lagi saat kembali ke Villa."

"Huh!" Yuu mengambil pie apel lainnya dan memakannya dengan 2 kali gigit.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, anak sombong!"

"Kau ini pintar apa bodoh sih? Satu saja cukup! Paling tidak, saat pengawalmu tak ada di dekatmu, kau masih bisa melindungi diri sendiri sampai dia datang!"

"Begitu ya?"

"Zio Squalo dan zio Xanxus bilang, seorang majikan harusnya lebih kuat dari anak buahnya agar bisa melindungi mereka."

"Jarang-jarang boss mau ngasi nasehat, Komandan juga." Bibir Belphegor membentuk huruf 'U' terbalik.

"Pilih kasih sekali" Lirina menimpali.

"..."

"..." Kedua anak itu diam melihat para Guardian Varia yang entah kenapa terlihat agak muram (Memangnya itu topik sensitif ya?).

.

.

.

"Kak, kapan upacaranya penobatannya?" Dengan mata mengantuk, Yuu melirik kakaknya yang duduk di tempat tidur sambi membaca buku.

"Masih 2 hari lagi."

"Aku mau lihat seperti apakah dirimu di dandani dan memakai mahkota."

"Kau akan lihat nanti, sekarang tidur!"

"Hmm..." Yuu bergumam pelan, menutup matanya. Setelah yakin adiknya sudah tertidur, Lirina memadamkan lampu kamar itu sehingga hanya cahaya kecil dari sebuah lampu tidur yang menerangi ruangan itu.

.

Lirina kembali ke kamar tidur utama, Belphegor baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk menutupi kepalanya. Beberapa air menetes dari rambutnya dan membasahi lantai. Dengan seenaknya pangeran itu duduk di tempat tidur sambil minum segelas wisky dingin. Melihat polah tingkah suaminya, Lirina segera menghampirinya- membantu suaminya mengeringkan rambutnya.

.

"Kamu ini lebih parah dari adikku."

"Ushishishi, pangeran memang sengaja." Pangeran memeluk pinggang Lirina membuat tubuh mereka makin dekat lalu bersandar dengan nyaman di bahu kecil istrinya.

"Dasar manja."

"Kalau kau mau, pangeran bisa memanjakanmu. Kali ini kita hanya berdua."

"Tidak, terima kasih!" Lirina mencubit punggung tangan Belphegor yang mulai grapa-grepe di tubuhnya. "Bisa tidak sehari saja saat kita bersama kau tak melakukannya?"

.

~Belphegor Pov~

.

"Tidak! Lagi pula kau tak pernah membuat pangeran bosan."

"Such a stupid and nasty thinking!" Meski menjawab dengan ketus, tetap saja ada rona merah muncul di pipi Lirina.

"Ushishishishi. Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Segalanya."

.

.

.

To be continue


	18. Chapter 18

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**

**Other character furiez, alice and ran are real member in BA**

.

.

~Normal~

.

"Kenapa aku pakai gaun ini?" Tanya Lirina ketika dia disodorkan sebuah gaun putih. Padahal terakhir kali ia diberitahu agar menggunakan yang warna merah.

"Ayolah, ini lebih cocok!" kata Catherine yang tak lain merupakan tunangan Belphegor sendiri. Gadis itu sendiri yang mendandani dan mengurus semua yang akan digunakan lLirina sejak mereka baru tiba di kastil Reinhadd.

"Bukannya sebelumnya kamu menyiapkan gaun biru dan merah?"

"Aku berubah pikiran saat melihat gaun ini!"

"Catherine..." Lirina menghela nafas pasrah. Sepupu sekaligus tunangan suaminya ini selalu tak dapat ditolak jika sudah berkeras hati.

"Lirina, sudah saatnya."

"Baiklah, Lady Eliza." Kakak Catherine, ibu dari Gabriel menjemputnya untuk segera ke tempat upacara. Lady berambut merah itu tampak sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun ungu cerah.

.

Dengan di tuntun keduanya, Lirina memasuki ruang aula kerajaan. Para menteri dan keluarganya berkumpul di tempat itu. Tampak di singgasana, Belphegor sudah duduk dengan jubah dan Mahkota barunya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Storm Guardian Varia itu memperlihatkan wajah dan matanya tanpa ditutupi poni. Para gadis menatapnya dengan dengan pandangan terpesona.

.

"Jangan berwajah tegang, tersenyumlah." Lady Eliza berusaha memancing senyum adik iparnya. "Kamu tak usah pikirkan pandangan orang-orang."

"Kakakku benar, kamu harus senyum. Bukankah selama ini selalu begitu?"

"Terimakasih..."

.

Meski tersamar di antara keramaian, Lirina bisa mendengar berbagai pendapat orang-orang tentang dirinya. Kebanyakan mereka tak menyukai Lirina menjadi pasangan Belphegor karena dia bukan dari kalangan bangsawan seperti yang mereka inginkan selain karena perbedaan warna kulit.

.

"Kecil sekali, apa benar dia seorang Guardian? Terlihat lemah."

"Masih sangat muda, berapa usianya?"

"Padahal tidak cantik, mana pantas jadi ratu? Nona Catherine lebih cocok bersama pangeran."

"Pasti hanya mengincar harta dan kedudukan."

"Katanya bukan bangsawan. Kenapa para menteri bisa menyetujuinya?"

.

Lirina pura-pura tak mendengarnya walau dalam hatinya dia berteriak menolak semua kata-kata yang dialamatkan padanya. Diantara sekian banyak orang, semua Guardian Vongola dan Varia hadir dalam upacara itu. Dino Cavalonne dan anak buahnya juga hadir, tak ketinggalan Primo dari Gesso Famiglia yaitu Byakuran beserta Shouichi Irie dan Spanner. Byakuran menunjuk kedua pipinya dengan telunjuk, mengisyaratkan agar adiknya tersenyum sementara Shouichi mencubit pinggang kekasihnya itu agar tak membuat malu. Akhirnya Lirina tersenyum melihat tingkah pasangan yang lucu sekaligus kakaknya yang selalu berulah.

.

"Nah, begitu. Senyum dan lihat ke depan. Jangan mendengarkan pendapat orang, kau ada di sini karena Belphegor-lah yang menginginkanmu."

.

Keduanya membiarkan Lirina menaiki sendiri tangga ke singgasana. Belphegor segera berdiri saat Lirina ada di hadapannya. Segera gadis itu berlutut dihadapannya suaminya, rambut hitam nan panjang itu menyentuh lantai. Gabriel dan Yuu yang menjadi pembawa mahkota mendekati Belphegor. Perlahan Belphegor meletakkan mahkota perak di kepala Lirina, kemudian membantunya berdiri.

.

.

.

Setelah upacara itu Lirina duduk di balkon kamar yang dulunya merupakan kamar Belphegor, sejak 1 jam lalu dia masih termenung menatap langit yang mulai memerah karena matahir akan terbenam. Sesekali ia mengelus perutnya, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini la mia Regina?" Lirina menoleh, melihat sosok pirang dengan poni yang menutupi separuh wajahnya tengah tersenyum dan mendekatinya. "Aku mencarimu sejak tadi."

"Kau siapa?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu pada suamimu? Kau terbentur sesuatu hingga amnesia?"

"Kau bukan Belphegor. Meski wujudmu mirip, aku takkan pernah salah membedakan suamiku dengan orang lain. Aura kalian jelas sangat beda."

"Ushesheshesheshe, ternyata kau memang bukan gadis biasa."

"Kau Rashiel kan? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu di sini. Padahal sebelumnya aku bertemu dengan ibu kalian di sini."

"Aku memang ingin menemuimu. Karena aku tertarik padamu yang bisa menaklukkan adikku yang bodoh dan keras kepala itu."

"Aku rasa sifat kalian sama saja. Tapi Catherine bilang kau lebih perhatian."

"Sheshesheshesheshe, Catherine. Tunanganku yang manis, Belphegor sungguh bodoh menyia-nyiakan dia."

"Menurutku juga begitu."

"Kau juga sama anehnya dengan adikku. Cukup lama aku memperhatikanmu dari atas sana, karena itu aku datang kemari. Bayi yang ada dalam perutmu masih 'kosong' kan?"

"Entahlah. Apa kau bersedia menjadi anakku juga anak dari adik yang telah membunuhmu?"

"Shesheshesheshe, aku memang tak ingin lahir di tempat lain. Itulah sebabnya aku menunggu adik yang bodoh itu. Sungguh membosankan melihatnya tidur dengan berbagai macam perempuan dan tak pernah serius dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ups, harusnya aku tak membahas itu denganmu."

"Tak apa, aku dulu sering memergoki dia bersama perempuan lain. Itu bukan hal mengejutkan bagiku."

"Kau terlalu baik padanya. Harusnya hajar saja sampai masuk rumah sakit untuk beberapa bulan!"

"Ahahahaha, aku pernah memukulnya hingga bibirnya berdarah dan hampir memenggal lehernya jika Kyouya tak menghentikanku."

"Ushesheshesheshe, dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Boleh aku menyentuhmu, Rashiel?"

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau." Perlahan Lirina menyentuh wajah Rashiel, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah pucat dan dingin itu. Setelah melihat mata dari si pirang itu, Lirina tersenyum.

"Matamu seperti ibumu."

"Memang, aku lebih mirip ibu. Sekarang aku bisa menyelesaikan urusanku?"

"Silahkan, Yang Mulia."

"Shesheshesheshe, harusnya aku yang memangilmu begitu sekarang." Sosok pirang itu lenyap perlahan ketika menyentuh perutnya. Seorang kakak yang telah dibunuh oleh suaminya kini memilih dirinya sebagai ibunya untuk lahir kembali ke dunia.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu, my little siel."

"Kau terlihat senang, Rin."

"Bel, aku memang senang."

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu istirahat?" Diciumnya kening Lirina dengan sayang.

"Aku tak lelah. Terasa agak aneh mendengar kau menyebut dirimu 'aku' bukannya 'pangeran'"

"Ushishishishi, tentu aku tak mungkin menjadi pangeran selamanya kan?"

"Hm..."

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan lihat nanti."

.

Mereka meninggalkan istana berdua, Belphegor sendirilah yang menyetir. Laju mobil yang cukup kencang membuat mereka segera melewati kota, memasuki areal pedesaan yang sepi dan sepanjang jalan dipenuhi pepohonan rindang.

.

"Kaca mobilnya boleh di turunkan?"

"Kita turunkan atapnya saja." Udara segar segera menyapa kulitnya yang kecoklatan begitu atap mobil terlipat kebelakang. Rambut hitam panjang yang bagai mutiara hitam terlihat berkilau, tak kalah dengan kilau mahkota yang menghiasi rambutnya.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah bangunan kuno, terlihat sangat sepi namun tamannya yang tertata apik dengan air mancur dan patung Bunda Maria yang terbuat dari semen putih.

.

"Indah!"

"Ushishishishi, kau ini memang suka yang seperti ini ya? Diberi perhiasan mahal malah cemberut." Belphegor menggeleng melihat istrinya bisa begitu senang hanya karena hal sederhana.

"Terimakasih sudah membawaku kemari."

"Aku membawamu bukan untuk melihat pemandangan. Ayo masuk."

.

Belphegor menggandeng tangan Lirina memasuki bangunan tua itu. Tadinya dia mengira tempat itu sepi, ternyata saat masuk ke dalam sungguh berlawanan. Ternyata bangunan tua itu adalah gereja sekaligus panti asuhan. Ratusan lilin menerangi bagian dalam gereja, membuat suasana menjadi agak menyentuh. Alunan piano dan nyanyian para anak-anak membuat makin khidmadnya suasana.

.

"Kali ini aku ingin melakukannya dengan benar." Belphegor meraih sebuah kotak kecil, ia memperlihatkan isinya pada Lirina " Aku, Belphegor Reyes Alexander Reinhadd ke III, sekali lagi memintamu untuk jadi pengantinku." Tanyanya pada Lirina.

"Belphegor?" kaget, ia tak menyangka Belphegor akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Aku minta kau tak menolaknya kali ini karena semua sudah di persiapkan untukmu. Aku tak ingin kau kelak menyesal karena kita tak mengadakan upacara pernikahan."

"..." melihat Lirina terdiam muncul rasa khawatir di hati sang Storm Guardian.

"Bersediakah kau menikahlah denganku sekarang, di tempat ini?"

"Iya, aku bersedia..."

.

Hanya dengan di saksikan oleh para suster dan pastur serta anak-anak yatim piatu di gereja itulah kedua Guardian Varia melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Cincin kawin sederhana dipilih oleh Belphegor untuk mereka berdua. Cincin yang tak mereka siapkan saat menikah dulu, hadiah yang hampir terlupakan untuk sang Cloud Guardian.

.

.

.

Lirina terlihat senang saat berjalan di tepi pantai, sesekali ia melompat menghindari karang yang menyembul dari balik pasir. Melihat istrinya itu begitu bersemangat, si pirang hanya tersenyum simpul. Matanya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Lirina dari balik poni yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

.

"Lirina, jangan lupa kau itu sedang hamil."

.

Lirina menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menatap Belphegor yang sejak tadi mengikutinya dari jarak agak jauh.

.

"Berhentilah bersikap over protectif, padahal sikapmu di tempat tidur lebih berbahaya."

"Ho? Sejak kapan kau berani bicara tentang gayaku saat melakukan seks adik kecil?" Belphegor nyengir, dia tidak menyangkal apa yang dikatakan istrinya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kau memang masih kecil."

"Usiaku 24, sudah lebih dari ketentuan dalam Undang-Undang juga dalam hukum adat. Jangan karena kau lebih tua 4 tahun sehingga selalu mengataiku anak kecil!"

"Pintar menjawab ya?"

"...huh! Kau ini cerewet sekali."

"Ushishishishishi. Kalau Yuu tak ikut dengan Rokudo Mukuro dan Vongola, dia pasti akan membelaku."

"Untungnya dia tak ada, jadi yang cerewet berkurang satu."

"Ayo kembali ke dalam, ini sudah gelap. Kau bisa sakit jika kena udara dingin."

"Kalau kau menggendongku di punggungmu dan membelikanku Spageti Carbonara juga Custard Puding, aku mau masuk."

"Heh? Kau ini ngidamnya memperbudak aku ya? Saat di istana dan Varia kau tak pernah minta apa-apa."

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau, aku mau berenang saja."

"What?! Jangan, tunggu, baiklah, akan aku turuti!" Sepertinya kesibukan untuk calon ayah sudah di mulai *author ngakak (ed : pinter deh, pas banyak orang dia nga minta apa-apa. Tapi saat berdua dia minta ini itu! Siksa Belphegor! #stab, stab, stab# kepala author bocor.)*

.

"Masih ada satu hal yang kuinginkan…" katanya ketika Belphegor menggendongnya kembali ke Villa.

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau takkan marah…" Lirina memeluk leher Belphegor, tapi tak sampai mencekiknya. "Aku ingin kau…"

.

.

.

~7 bulan kemudian~

.

Lirina melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kerja Belphegor namun dia tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Baik di ruang tidur raja, perpustakaan dan makam diperiksanya namun tak menemukan keberadaan yang dicarinya. Perlahan dia bersandar di sebuah pohon besar diuar pagar makam, perutnya mulai terasa agak sakit karena berjalan kesana kemari dengan langkah yang lumayan cepat.

.

"Kemana dia? Apa kembali ke Varia sendirian lagi?"

.

Lagi? Tentu saja. Setelah kandungannya menginjak bulan ke 5 tak sekalipun Belphegor mengijinkannya meninggalkan kastil atau villa sendiri. Apa lagi setelah ketahuan kabur dan mengikuti misi ke Rusia bersama Hibari selama seminggu, meski hanya jalan-jalan di kota pun suaminya itu akan sangat marah padanya jika dia tak membawa pengawal.

.

"Yang Mulia, sedang apa di sini? Anda kurang sehat?" Beberapa pelayan menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Tidak usah khawatir, apa kalian melihat Belphegor?"

"Raja sedang ada urusan di luar bersama beberapa menteri. Seharusnya sebentar lagi kembali. Yang Mulia, anda yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Perutku sejak tadi memang agak sakit."

"Jangan-jangan sudah mau lahir? Harusnya kan memang lahir dalam beberapa hari ini."

"Biar saya panggil dokter! Cepat ambil kursi roda dan bawa Yang Mulia ke kamar!"

.

Semua pelayan itu tampak sangat panik hingga Lirina jadi merasa tak enak hati. Tanpa protes dia dibawa kembali ke kamarnya dan dokter datang memeriksanya tak lama setelah ia sampai di kamar.

.

"Ya ampun! Seharusnya anda diam di tempat tidur, ini sudah mulai pembukaan. Untung saja anak anda tak keluar saat ibunya jalan-jalan." Perempuan yang usianya sekitar 50 tahun itu terkekeh. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mendengar permaisuri raja yang satu ini kabur atau membuat para pelayannya panik karena sifatnya yang tak bisa diam.

"Dokter, saya tahu anda berniat melucu tapi malah membuat saya merinding."

"Maaf. Tapi saya serius, beberapa jam lagi mungkin anda akan melahirkan. Saya sudah telpon ambulans, semoga Raja bisa segera kembali untuk menemani anda."

"Biar saja, jangan ganggu dia. Aku harap tak ada masalah hingga anak ini lahir."

.

.

.

Dengan wajah cemas, Storm Guardian Varia yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit tempat Lirina melahirkan. Maid yang ikut mengantar, menunjukkan jalan ke kamar Lirina berada.

.

"Lirina!" Tanpa mengetuk pintu ia segera menyeruak masuk.

"Hai, Belphegor!" Sebuah sapaan riang menyambutnya ketika memasuki kamar yang serba putih. Furiez dan Hibari tampak menggendong kedua anak mereka.

"Fu- Furie? Kyouya Hibari?"

"Papa!" Si kembar pun menyambutnya.

"Suami macam apa kau? Istri melahirkan tapi masih sibuk bekerja." Hibari tersenyum sinis.

"Kyouya, kau juga sama saja, bahkan lebih parah."

Hibari mendeathglare istrinya. "Cih, kamikorosu!" Namun akhirnya dia memilih diam.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Mana Lirina?"

"Lirina masih tertidur. Kami sampai di gerbang istana saat dia baru saja dinaikkan ke ambulans." Furiez menyingkap tirai yang mengelilingi tempat tidur di belakangnya, tampak Lirina terbaring lemas di ranjang putih. "Bayinya sedang dimandikan, tunggu saja sebentar."

"Dia baik-baik saja kan? Wajahnya pucat..."

"Tadi dia mengalami pendarahan, aku dan Kyouya sempat cemas. Untunglah tidak sampai mengancam nyawanya, bayimu laki-laki!"

.

Belphegor sama sekali tak mengacuhkan ocehan Furie, perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada Lirina. Bahkan si kembar yang merengek minta di gendong pun tak bisa menarik perhatiannya.

.

"Mmhhh..."

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Lir."

"Hermaprodit."

"Lirina..."

"Bel, kau telat." Suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu."

"Maamah!"

"Sakura, mama masih lelah. Jangan nakal ya?" Furie meletakkan telunjuknya dia bibirnya, memberi isyarat agar tak menganggu Lirina.

"Tou?" Kyou melirik ayahnya.

"Dia masih belum bisa bermain denganmu, Kyou." Hibari tersenyum melihat anaknya yang kini cemberut.

"Tak apa, Kyou, Sakura, sini sayang..." Furie membantu Lirina duduk kemudian meletakkan kedua anaknya di samping kiri kanan sahabatnya. "Kalian tidak nakal kan?" Kedua bayi kembar itu menggeleng lalu memeluk Lirina.

"Mamah? Cakit?" Keduanya bertanya dengan bahasa yang masih cadel. Lirina tersenyum melihat kedua balita itu tampak khawatir sekali padanya.

"Tidak apa, mama pasti cepat sembuh."

"Permisi, saya membawakan bayi anda." Dua orang perawat rumah sakit masuk ke ruangan itu, salah satunya menggendong seorang bayi. "Ini dia ibumu." Perawat itu memberikan bayi itu pada Lirina.

"Terimakasih." Kedua perawat itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Wao, aku tak tahu bayi yang baru lahir begitu kecil."

"Itu karena kau baru melihat kedua anakmu ini saat mereka berusia 3 bulan, Kyouya Hibari."

"Ecil, bayih?" Kyou dan Sakura menatap bayi yang terbalut selimut putih. "Mamah?"

"Bisa dibilang ini jadi adik kalian, lho." Furie tak bisa menahan senyum melihat kedua anaknya yang kebingungan.

Belphegor terus menatap bayi mungil dalam pelukan Lirina tanpa berkedip hingga Lirina menegurnya "Ada apa, Bel?"

"Tidak, hanya saja dia memang begitu kecil. Terima kasih sudah mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk melahirkan anak ini..."

"Lalu? Nama apa yang akan kalian berikan?" Pertanyaan Furie membuat kedua Guardian Varia itu terdiam dan saling pandang.

"Huh? Jangan katakan kalian belum menyiapkan nama." Hibari tersenyum sinis membuat keduanya agak tersingung.

"Bukannya belum menyiapkan, hanya saja belum sepakat." Lirina melirik Belphegor yang kini cemberut.

"Memangnya nama apa yang kalian siapkan?"

"Ciel/Alex!" Keduanya menjawab bersamaan.

"Ciel dan Alex, Alex dan Ciel. Alexciel." Furie terus bergumam sendiri.

"Alexciel. Kalau digabung tidak jelek. Apa salahnya?" Hibari pun ikut menengahi.

"Aku juga sempat bilang begitu, tapi dia keras kepala."

"Aku tak mau anakku menggunakan nama yang mirip dengan orang itu."

"Kalian berdua ini memang menyusahkan! Kyouya, kau ada ide? Atau nama untuk anak ini?"

"Hn..., diundi saja."

"..."

"..."

"Nice idea." Furie nyengir melihat kedua orang tua baru itu tak bisa berkomentar dengan ide suaminya. Jadilah nama anak itu di tentukan dengan menulis dalam 3 carik kertas, dilemparnya kertas- kertas itu ke udara. Mana jatuh terakhir, maka itulah nama yang di gunakan. (ziho : nga mutu amat cara nentuin namanya? *tonfaed*)

.

.

.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang menuju sebuah kamar. Meski wajahnya tertutup poni yang tebal siapapun bisa melihat raut wajah bingung, takut dan panik yang tersirat dari gerak-geriknya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

"Tunggu, apa maksud semua ini?!" Belphegor memandang orang-orang yang berpakaian aneh dan mengenakan topeng yang kini ada di hadapannya. Ia mencoba meraih tubuh Lirina yang kini dikelilingi orang-orang berpakaian aneh, mereka tak membiarkannya mendekat barang selangkah pun.

"Maaf..." Lirina memandangnya dengan penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku,Bel..."

"Lirina, kumohon! Kau sudah janji padaku!"

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku minta maaf..." Orb dark brown itu berubah menjadi ungu terang, bersamaan dengan rambut panjangnya yang memutih. Kulit yang coklat kekuningan berubah menjadi seputih salju dan agak biru.

"Don't leave me again...! Please, i beg to you!"

"Forgive me my king, my time with you is over..." Terakhir adalah mahkota yang selalu tampak bersinar di rambutnya yang hitam hancur menjadi abu. Mereka pun lenyap dari pandangannya bersamaan dengan tiupan angin.

"LIRINA!"

.

.

.

Belphegor segera terbangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya memburu, tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat dingin. Kenapa dia bermimpi aneh seperti itu? Apa lagi wujud aneh dari Lirina yang dilihatnya adalah suatu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi.

.

"Kau mimpi buruk, Belphegor?" Suara lembut perempuan membuatnya tersadar.

"Ah, aku membuatmu terbangun ya. Tak usah di pikirkan."

"Mau kuambilkan minum?" Belphegor menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tak usah repot Cartherine. Tidurlah kembali." Belphegor membelai lembut rambut coklat milik Catherine lalu melirik sisi kanan ranjang besarnya dengan agak ragu, mendesah saat tak menemukan yang dicarinya. "Mana dia?"

"Sekitar sejam lalu dia mendengar Alexciel menangis, jadi dia ke kamar sebelah. Mungkin ketiduran bersama Alex."

"Oh..."

"Kalau khawatir tengok saja kesana. Aku tak apa-apa kok." Catherine tersenyum maklum dengan Belphegor yang kelihatannya tak enak meninggalkannya.

"Maaf ya..." Setelah mencium istri keduanya, Belphegor melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar anaknya yang ada tepat di sebelah kamar utama.

.

Ruangan yang lebih kecil dari Kamar Raja itu agak gelap karena hanya lampu yang redup dan cahaya bulan yang menerangi. Di atas tempat tidur besar di sebelah boxs bayi terlihat sesosok perempuan berambut panjang sedang tidur sambil memeluk seorang bayi. Meski ibunya sudah tertidur karena menungguinya, bayi itu tampaknya masih enggan untuk tidur dan asyik dengan mainan gigitnya. Melihat ayahnya datang, bayi itu mengacuhkan mainannya lalu dengan semangat berguling- merangkak mendekati ayahnya. Belphegor tersenyum melihat anaknya itu kini berusaha menggapai pakaiannya.

.

"Hm, anak nakal. Kau belum tidur?" Belphegor menggendong bayi itu dan menimangnya dengan lembut. Bayi itu tertawa senang, menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya di dada Belphegor sambil mencengkram pakaian ayahnya. "Kau baru selesai minum susu ya?"

"Dah,aa... da...ma...aah!" Anak itu berceloteh sambil menepuk-nepuk dada Belphegor, tangannya meraih ke arah Lirina yang masih tertidur pulas.

"S..h! Jangan membuat ibumu terbangun." Bisiknya pada bayi mungil dalam dekapannya.

"Mumm...!" Bayi itu bergumam pelan seakan mengerti maksud ayahnya.

"Anak pintar..." Setelah menggendongnya cukup lama, akhirnya bayi itu tertidur. Perlahan Belphegor meletakkan anaknya ke boxs bayi.

.

Kini dia naik ke ranjang lalu berbaring di samping Lirina, menyusupkan kedua tangannya di bawah tubuh perempuan itu untuk mendekapnya. Sekali lagi dia teringat dengan mimpi buruknya barusan, membuatnya teringat dengan seseorang yang memiliki keadaan yang mirip dengan Lirina. Satu nama, Byakuran Gesso. Rambut putih, mata ungu dan kulit yang pucat hampir seputih salju. Wujud itu sungguh mirip dengan Byakuran.

.

"Itu hanya mimpi. Mana ada hal yang mustahil seperti itu." Belphegor berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Iya kan, ratuku?" Bisiknya sambil memeluk Lirina. Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat dalam pelukannya, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman dalam pelukan suaminya. Dibelainya pipi Lirina dengan lembut, didekatkannya wajahnya untuk mencium istrinya.

"_Jangan menyentuhku! Aku benci padamu!"_ Belphegor tersentak, entah kenapa kata-kata menyakitkan yang sudah hampir menghilang dari ingatannya kembali muncul. _"Aku sangat membencimu!"_ Dadanya terasa sesak, sakit. Sampai kapanpun dia takkan lupa, bagaimana ekspresi Lirina saat mengatakan hal sangat menyakitinya tanpa ragu.

'Shit! Kenapa? Kenapa semua itu muncul lagi?!' Belphegor mendekap Lirina makin erat, dia bisa merasakan tangannya mulai gemetaran. "Mimpi sialan! Itu takkan terjadi lagi, dia mencintaiku..., tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi!" Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

.

Selama ini Belphegor tak pernah merasakan kekhawatiran seperti ini apa lagi hanya karena sebuah mimpi buruk. Hidupnya tenang, dia punya anak yang sehat dan dua istri yang baik. Kedua istrinya sangat akrab, bahkan Catherine cenderung lebih memperhatikan Lirina dibanding memperdulikan dirinya, suaminya sendiri.

.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu untuk kedua kalinya..." bisiknya lirih.

"Bel...?" saking kagetnya Belphegor segera melepaskan pelukannya, dia tak menyangka Lirina akan bangun. Segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Lirina.

"Kenapa di sini? Ciel mana?"

"Ada di boxsnya, sudah tidur."

"Oh, Kau kenapa? Kelihatannya gelisah."

"..."

"Mio re?" Lirina tak mengerti dengan sikap Belphegor namun dia merasa ada yang membuat suaminya terganggu. "Bel, katakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu pikiranmu?"

.

Mendengar pertanyaan Lirina mau tak mau si pirang membalikkan tubuhnya, Storm Guardian Varia itu tak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat wajah khawatir dari istrinya yang manis. Meski ingin memberitahunya, dia memilih diam- menggeleng pelan kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Lirina dengan penuh cinta. Hanya memimpikan Lirina meninggalkannya saja sudah membuatnya begitu galau apa lagi jika perempuan ini sungguh pergi meninggalkannya, dia merasa akan jadi gila.

.

"Bel?" Lirina masih saja menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm...aku mencintaimu." bisiknya pelan namun cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh Lirina. Perempuan itu menyusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Belphegor, membuat dirinyya nyaman dalam pelukan suaminya. "Keberatan aku menyentuhmu sekarang?"

"Bukannya kau bilang lelah?"

"Teringat sudah berapa lama aku tak memanjakanmu, kurasa tak masalah."

"Hei, kau sudah melakukannya dengan Catherine tadi sore!" Lirina agak berontak dari dekapan Belphegor.

"Aku masih sanggup melakukannya beberapa kali lagi denganmu."

"Tak pernah berubah." Lirina mendesah kesal namun ia membiarkan Belphegor melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Pengalamannya selama ini cukup untuk mengingatkannya agar tidak banyak melawan keinginan suaminya di atas tempat tidur karena semua itu percuma.

.

.

.

Suara seorang bayi yang menangis dengan keras terdengar di sepanjang koridor Kastil Reinhadd. Semua ini sudah menjadi sesuatu yang selalu mengisi hari-hari di kastil itu sejak 8 bulan terakhir. Bagi para pelayan tentunya itu hal yang menyenangkan dimana kastil itu selama bertahun-tahun sangat sepi bahkan ditinggalkan oleh pewarisnya semenjak kecil dan hanya diurus oleh para menteri juga pelayan.

.

Meski beberapa pelayan mencoba membujuk bayi mungil nan manis itu dengan segala cara, mereka tetap tak bisa menenangkannya. Ketidakberadaan kedua orangtuanya membuat anak itu kesal, menangis serta merajuk tiada henti sepanjang hari. Meski manis, jika sudah menangis bayi itu tak beda dengan ayahnya yang egois yang hanya menurut alias patuh pada ibunya seorang. Saat para pelayan itu tengah panik dua perempuan berambut ikal coklat dan hitam lurus bersama 2 anak berambut hitam menghampiri bayi itu dan menggendongnya dalam dekapannya.

.

"Alex jangan membuat para pelayan susah. Mama papamu sedang kerja." Kata perempuan yang berambut hitam.

"Mamaaah!" bayi itu ngotot sambil menunjuk foto ibunya yang terpajang di meja.

"Iya, besok mamamu pulang. Sekarang sama bunda ya?"

"Yang Mulia Catherine dan Nyonya Hibari apa anda yakin tak apa mengurus pangeran sendiri?"

"Tidak apa. Kami bisa menjaganya sampai Lirina dan Belphegor kembali."

.

Melihat bayi itu sudah agak tenang akhirnya para pelayan mengundurkan diri. Catherine memangku Alex sementara si kembar Kyou dan Sakura yang kini sudah hampir berusia 3 tahun bermain dengan tenang di kamar khusus anak itu. Furie hanya menggeleng saat melihat bayi itu masih saja cemberut mengemut telunjuk dan jari tengah kanannya sambil sesegukan.

.

"Sungguh gila mereka meninggalkan anaknya bersamaan dalam waktu sekian lama! Lirina itu memang sangat mirip dengan Kyouya!" Furie menggerutu mengambil alih Alex dari Catherine lalu memberi bayi itu susu (asi yang sudah dibekukan kemudian dicairkan lagi dengan air hangat).

"Kyouya Hibari suamimu?"

"Siapa lagi? Mereka itu adalah duet Cloud Guardian paling gila di dunia!" sahutnya ketus.

"Dari tadi kau mengatai mereka gila." Catherine menahan tawa karena yakin jika yang bersangkutan mendengar mereka akan ngamuk.

"Meninggalkan anak yang masih bayi apa tidak gila namanya? Meski ada pelayan seorang anak kan lebih suka jika bersama orangtuanya apa lagi mereka perginya bukan sehari tapi bisa sampai bulanan!"

"Aku juga bisa disebut ibunya Alexciel, kuharap kau tak lupa itu." Furie terkejut, dia baru ingat hal itu, Catherine yang merupakan sepupu Belphegor yang sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Meski dia sudah tahu sahabatnya itu agak aneh, namun sungguh tak menyangka akan meminta Belphegor untuk tetap menikahi tunangannya ini.

"Ibu tiri." Disinya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Memang. Kuharap kau tak menganggapku tak ada." Catherine masih setia dengan wajah full smilenya, perempuan berambut coklat agak ikal ini sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Furie dan beberapa anggota mafa yang sering berkunjung ke kastilnya seperti pasangan Mist Guardian Vongola, Byakuran ataupun Hibari Kyouya sendiri.

"Hanya saja aku tak suka denganmu." Furie bicara blak-blakkan. Sejak awal dia tak begitu menyukai Catherine, apa lagi ayah perempuan ini. 'untung ayahnya sudah mati' sisi iblis Furie kumat.

"Bukan masalah, karena aku disini demi Lirina dan Alex." Catherine tersenyum dengan wajah yang tenang tanpa emosi.

"..."

.

~Flash back~

.

"_Fur, kau tahu Catherine kan?"_

"_Iya tahu. Mantan tunangan Belphegor." Jawab perempuan yang tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen milik suaminya. "Yang ayahnya mencoba membunuhmu, memisahkanmu dari Belphegor terus mati karena dibunuh oleh Mukuro karena mencoba mencekik anakmu kan?"_

"_Aku akan minta Belphegor menikahi Catherine."_

_._

_Mendengar ide gila Lirina, Furie berdiri dengan wajah galak dan menghampiri sahabatnya yang juga sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Diraihnya dagu perempuan bertubuh mungil itu hingga mereka bertatapan. Istri Cloud Guardian Vongola tersebut mencoba mencari celah dimana mata itu menunjukkan kalau dia sedang bercanda namun semua itu nihil._

_._

"_Kau bercanda denganku?" tanyanya dengan menahan amarah. "Itu tidak lucu!"_

"_Tidak, aku serius."_

"_Lalu kau bercerai?!"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Apa maumu sebenarnya?! Apa Belphegor sudah tahu?!"_

"_Iya, Hibari juga dan kami bertengkar hebat. Belphegor menolak bicara denganku."_

"_Lirina, kau baru saja melahirkan dan belum genap sebulan namun kau sudah meminta suamimu menikah dengan perempuan lain?! Kau kena hipnotis atau apa?!" meski mencoba menahannya namun akhirnya ditamparnya pipi sahabatnya itu._

_._

_Lirina tak melawan, dia hanya menatap Furie yang sudah merah padam dan gemetaran menahan emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Istri sahabatnya ini memang selalu melakukan apa saja dan mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan tanpa ragu termasuk memukulnya seperti tadi._

_._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku ingin mengabulkan keinginan kakek itu." sebelum Furie mengatakan sesuatu Lirina melanjutkannya "Aku tak ingin merusak sesuatu yang sudah ditetapkan orangtua mereka sejak dulu. Paling tidak aku ingin mengabulkan keinginan terakhirnya."_

"_Meski dia mencoba mencelakakanmu dan anakmu?" Lirina mengangguk, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, senyum penuh luka di matanya. "Kenapa kau begitu? Kyouya dan aku sangat tahu sifatmu. Kau takkan mau melakukan hal seperti ini walau akan dibunuh sekalipun."_

"_Aku tak mungkin menolak permintaan seseorang yang begitu ingin anaknya mendapatkan apa yang terbaik. Meski dia jahat padaku, dia adalah ayah yang baik."_

"_Lir..."_

"_Catherine sangat baik. Kau tahu kemampuanku pasti tahu aku tak pernah salah menilai orang."_

"_Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga saja kau takkan bermasalah kelak._

"_Terimakasih mau mengerti, aku harap Kyouya juga seperti__m__u tapi dia memang sulit diajak bicara. Aku juga berharap Bel bisa belajar mencintai Catherine seperti aku belajar untuk menerimanya."_

.

~End flashback~

.

"Aku tetap saja tak setuju dengan pernikahanmu dengan Belphegor, namun selama kau masih bersikap baik pada Alex dan Lirina aku akan diam."

"Aku sangat mengerti maksudmu jadi tak usah khawatir."

.

Furiez mengakui kalau perempuan yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat cantik, namun dia sudah terlalu paranoid dengan yang namanya istri muda atau ibu tiri karena terlalu banyak kesan negatif yang terjadi karena seorang istri muda. Sekaligus juga bersyukur suaminya adalah orang yang super cuek dengan perempuan termasuk cuek pada dirinya sebelum mereka menikah sehingga membuatnya sempat membenci Lirina sebagai satu-satunya perempuan yang mendapat senyuman dan perhatian sang Cloud Guardian Vongola. Dia sempat mengira Lirina menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Kyouya Hibari namun akhirnya tahu bahwa hubungan keduanya adalah sebagai sahabat lebih tepatnya _Soulmate_ karena kemiripan antara keduanya.

.

"Ibu..., mama dan papa kapan puyang?" tanya Kyou yang memainkan jari Alex yang sudah mengantuk dipangkuan Furie.

"Mama, papa dan ayah cibuk telussh!" Sakura pun tak mau ketinggalan protes. "tak cayang kita lagih!"

.

Mau tak mau Furie tersenyum mendengar keluah kesah kedua anaknya yang belum genap 4 tahun itu. Meski masih kecil mereka sangat pintar dan cepat tanggap dengan keadaan sekitarnya, padahal anak seumuran mereka hanya bisa merengek dan menangis dengan manja. Ale pun tampaknya sudah memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan kedua kakaknya ini walau masih bayi. Dia mengerti orangtuanya sibuk namun yang namanya bayi mereka pasti takkan suka ditinggal waktu lama oleh orangtuanya.

.

"Mereka pasti akan segera pulang dan bawakan kalian oleh-oleh yang banyak."

"Cungguh?!" tanya keduanya penuh harap.

"Kalau kalian jadi anak baik!"

"kamih akan jadih anyak baik!"

.

.

.

Di Varia HQ, tepatnya kamar milik Cloud Guardian Varia yang tengah terkunci rapat sejak beberapa jam lalu setelah ia melapor keberhasilan misinya dan masuk kamar untuk mandi terasa hening seperti biasa. Namun jika melihat kedalam maka akan terlihat pakaian perempuan yang kini berusia hampir 26 tahun itu berserakan di lantai hingga ke kamar mandi. Dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar suara air yang keluar dari shower diiringi desahan dan erangan halus dari pemilik kamar.

.

Tubuh mungil itu didekap dari belakang oleh sebuah tubuh kekar laki-laki. Tangan kanan laki-laki itu menjelajahi tubuh atasnya, meremas kedua payudara milik Cloud Guardian itu dan sesekali memilin putingnya.

.

"He-hentika...n... Ah!" Laki-laki itu tak perduli, ia dengan liar menciumi leher dan tengkuk milik tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya. Lirina mendesah geli karena jilatan, ciuman dan hembusan nafas yang menyapa kulitnya.

.

Tangan kirinya mengerayangi pinggang dan perut Lirina, makin turun hingga ke areal intim. Mengelus bibir vagina yang basah karena air dan sisa orgasme sebelumnya. Tubuh mungil itu menegang saat ia memasukkan jari tengahnya. Dengan pelan ia menyentuh dinding bagian dalam yang lembut dan panas milik perempuan itu. Tak peduli pada kedua paha yang menghimpit tangannya, ia menambahkan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang itu, menggerakannya dengan zig-zag yang membuat pemilik lubang memekik antara sakit dan nikmat.

.

"Oh, ku...ah...mo..hon...! Hentika...ahn...!"

"Tidak akan." jawab pria itu tanpa menghentikannya, malah mempercepat remasan dan gerakan tangannya.

.

Leher, pundak serta tengkuk Sang Cloud Guardian sudah berisi banyak kissmark yang menunjukkan betapa besar nafsu seks pembuatnya. Tubuh mungil itu gemetaran, bukan karena air yang membasahi tubuhnya karena itu adalah air hangat, getaran itu karena tidak mampu menahan sensasi rangsangan dan kenikmatan yang menghujani tubuhnya. Dengan kasar laki-laki itu membalik tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan, menekannya hingga merapat ke dinding.

.

Bibirnya dicium dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu, lidah panas dan basah mencoba mengambil dominasi dalam mulutnya. Menekan lidahnya, menyentuh dinding mulutnya bahkan menutup bagian atas rongga mulutnya hingga ia sulit bernafas. Lirina hanya bisa mendesah tertahan, setengah tersiksa karena sulit bernafas namun bagian bawah tubuhnya merasa nikmat sekaligus sakit karena 3 jari memasuki liang senggamanya dengan kasar, mengocok, mengerayangi bagian terdalam hingga menemukap 'G' spot yang membuatnya orgasme untuk kedua kali.

.

"Bel..., cukup...! Aku lelah!" wajah Cloud Guardian itu memelas, mencoba meminta belas kasihan dari laki-laki yang adalah suaminya sekaligus Storm Guardian Varia.

.

Begitu ciuman mereka berakhir tubuh mungil itu langsung merosot ke lantai. Kakinya terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya, airmata meleleh di kedua sudut matanya, nafasnya memburu-mencoba mengisi paru-parunya yang kekurangan oksigen karena deep kiss yang mereka tepatnya Belphegor lakukan. Belphegor mematikan shower air yang terus mengguyur tubuh mereka. Diciumnya kening Lirina lalu menutup tubuh istrinya dengan handuk besar dan tebal. Dengan mudah ia menggendongnya ke kamar, lalu meletakkan tubuh mungil itu di tengah tempat tidur Queen size dengan sprei katun biru langit. Rambut panjang milik Lirina masih basah dan dengan segera membuat tempatnya di baringkan ikut basah. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah tampan yang selalu tertutup poni tebal dan panjang. Dengan lembut ia membelai wajah istrinya yang sudah terkulai lemas.

.

Lirina mengira Belphegor akan membiarkannya istirahat namun begitu ia menutup matanya, ia merasa sesuatu kembali mengerayangi daerah intimnya. Basah dan kasar, gerakan benda itu menggoda bibirnya untuk kembali mendesah. Meski dengan mata tertutup ia tahu itu adalah lidah nakal milik Belphegor. Tangannya reflek meremas rambut pirang lembut milik suaminya yang kini sibuk mengerayangi daerah intimnya. Ujung lidah itu bahkan terasa lebih runcing dari pada jari-jari panjang dan lentik milik asassin pirang itu. Tanpa peduli remasan pada rambutnya yang lumayan sakit, Belphegor mencium, menjilat dan menghisap dengan rakus bibir vagina yang mulai memerah dan basah itu.

.

Dengan kedua telunjuknya, dibukanya bibir vagina itu lalu menjilati klitoris yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Ujung lidahnya menekan titik luar klitoris hingga Lirina memekik dan menggelinjang-gelinjang tak karuan. Desahan dan erangan terdengar makin lama makin keras menandakan bahwa pemilik suara tengah terbuai dalam kenikmatan duniawi walau agak terpaksa. Disusupkannya lidahnya kedalam liang senggama yang basah dan panas, mencicipi rasa bagian dalam dinding vagina yang panas dan berdenyut-denyut memijat lidahnya. Dengan lidahnya Belphegor menggelitiki dinding vagina yang makin menghimpit lidahnya.

.

"Ah, akh...! Bel, keluarkan! Aku...h, takh... Aaaahhh!" tubuh itu mengejang saat mencapai klimaks untuk kesekian kali. Tanpa ragu dan jijik Belphegor meminum habis cairan itu dan mencium Lirina, memaksanya menelan sedikit cairan miliknya sendiri.

"Shishishishishi! Kapan pun kau tak pernah mengecewakanku."

"Ha...h, ha...h, hah, a-aku...tak mauh lagi...h!"

"Aku bahkan belum puas menikmati tubuhmu dan belum merasakan klimaks jadi kau belum boleh tidur." seringai khas Belphegor cukup membuat Lirina merinding. Apa lagi ia melihat penis milik Belphegor sudah berdiri dan menegang dengan sempurna. Pre-cum sudah mulai menetes dari ujungnya yang kemerahan. "Ini masih sore, bersiaplah karena aku akan 'berpesta' denganmu sampai malam hingga kepala dan tubuhmu hanya akan dipenuhi diriku."

.

Glek! Lirina menelan ludah saat Belphegor duduk di sampingnya, menghadapkan penis yang menegang sempurna itu ke wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan panasnya organ intim itu saat menyentuh pipinya yang bersemu merah. Perlahan ia mengulumnya walau tak bisa memasukkannya ke dalam mulut secara keseluruhan karena terlalu besar dan panjang.

.

Sekuat tenaga ia membuang rasa jijiknya karena tak ingin membuat marah Belphegor. Belphegor kembali mengerayangi tubuh Lirina dengan kedua tangannya. Lirina berusaha untuk menahan desahannya, tangannya bekerja meremas bagian bawah penis itu. Dijilat, dikulum, sesekali menggigit lembut benda yang selalu memasuki bagian intim tubuhnya, tak lupa dia menghisap ujungnya dan menggunakan lidahnya menekan lubang penis itu.

.

"Oh! Ah, iya..h, benar begitu...! Nikmat sekali...! Oohh!" ia bisa mendengar desahan dan pujian Belphegor di sela-sela kenikmatan yang diberikannya. Dicengkramnya rambut Lirina dan membantunya memaju-mundurkan kepalanya untuk mencapai kepuasan yang lebih.

.

Lirina bisa merasakan penis itu akan segera mengeluarkan cairannya sehingga ia memperkuat gigitan dan hisapannya. Belphegor mendesah tak karuan karena tak mengira akan dibuat begitu menikmati sensasi dari mulut dan lidah yang selalu berkata dingin dan sinis itu. Tak lama akhirnya ia mencengram degan kuat dan membenamkan kepala Lirina yang tengah memanjakannya agar tak melepasnya saat mencapai klimaks. Lirina mengerang saat penis itu menutup kerongkongannya dan menyemburkan sperma yang tak sanggup ditelannya. Ia memuntahkan sebagian sambil batuk-batuk begitu penis itu keluar dari mulutnya.

.

Meski sudah orgasme, penis itu masih tegak sempurna artinya pemiliknya belum puas. Cloud Guardian itu mendesah berniat kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi namun Belphegor menahannya. Storm Guardian itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum, tubuhnya kini ada di atas Lirina. Dia membuka kaki Lirina dan menjilati vagina itu sebentar untuk memastikan apakah pemiliknya siap untuk menerimanya. Merasa vagina itu cukup basah, ia pun melesakkan miliknya kedalam lubang panas, basah yang lembut tersebut. Lubang itu berdenyut dan menghimpit penisnya dengan kuat seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah walau perempuan bertubuh mungil ini telah melahirkan seorang putra yang manis untuknya.

.

"Aahhh! Sa...kit..." Belphegor menindih tubuh Lirina, membiarkan istrinya terbiasa dengan miliknya.

"Hm...h! Sudah bisa kumulai?" mendapat desahan pelan sebagai jawaban, dia mulai menghentakkan miliknya dengan perlahan.

.

Himpitan yang tadi agak melemas kembali terasa saat ia menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk dengan perlahan. Keluar dengan perlahan dan masuk dengan cepat dan keras hingga suara benturan pun terdengar saat keduanya menyatu. Lirina mendesah nikmat, menggelinjang-gelinjang liar di bawahnya. Kakinya dipegang kuat oleh Belphegor agar tetap terbuka dan tak menghalangi kegiatan seks mereka.

.

Kedua tangan Lirina menggenggam erat bagian bawah bantal yang menjadi alas kepalanya. Payudaranya mengencang dan membentuk bulatan yang indah. Sedikit susu menetes dari puting kiri ke tengah dadanya. Belphegor menjilat susu itu dan meraup payudara yang masih meneteskan ASI itu bergantian dengan rakus. Ia juga menggigit lembut kedua putingnya, meninggalkan bekas ciuman dan gigitan yang bersemu merah di kulit Asia nan eksotis itu.

.

"Ah, haah! Oh! B-bel...phe...gorh...!"

"Oh..., kau sangat ketat...ah! Seperti biasa...h!"

"Bel...!" kedua tangan Lirina terulur menarik Belphegor dalam dekapannya. "Be...l, oh! Aku...h...!"

.

Kata-katanya putus-putus karena kenikmatan yang terus menghujani bagian bawah dan atas tubuhnya. Meski cara bercintanya kasar dan berkesan memaksa, Belphegor selalu berhasil membuatnya untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan posesif yang diberikan padanya.

.

"Katakan... Apa yang kau...inginkan."

.

Ditengah hentakan untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan Lirina tersenyum, meraih wajah Belphegor lalu memberinya ciuman singkat yang lembut. Pemilik mata red blood itu kaget namun ia segera mendapat kejutan lain.

.

"Aku..h mencintai...muh. Ah, oh, sangat... Ah!" desahnya lirih.

.

Perasaan hangat seketika menjalari dada pemilik rambut pirang tersebut. Tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya mendengar kata-kata yang begitu mahal dan jarang untuk diucapkan oleh seorang Cloud Guardian Varia yang berhati dingin dan pendiam seperti istrinya. Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh mungil itu, memasukkan seluruh penisnya hingga tubuh mereka menyatu sempurna. Lirina bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mulai memenuhi rahimnya. Nafas mereka sama-sama memburu namun dalam keadaan ini Lirina yang lebih payah karena selain kelelahan setelah pulang misi ditambah orgasme berkali-kali membuatnya hampir tak sanggup membuka mata.

.

"Perasaanku jauh lebih besar dibanding dirimu..." bisik Belphegor sambil berbaring dan tetap memeluknya. "Karena itu aku melakukan apa saja hanya demi dirimu." Saat akan memisahkan tubuhnya Lirina melarangnya.

"Biar kan tetap di dalam. Aku ingin kita tetap begini." Sekali lagi senyum menghiasi wajah tampan laki-laki itu. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka dan kembali memeluk Lirina dengan erat.

"As you wish, mio regina..."

"Kau mau kan belajar mencintai Catherine?" Lirina memaksakan diri membuka matanya untuk menatap orb ruby milik suaminya.

"Untuk yang itu-"

"Kumohon, dia itu gadis yang baik. Takkan sulit bagimu mencintainya." Pintanya seraya membenamkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan suaminya. "Cintai dia seperti kau mencintaiku dan putra kita..."

"Akan kucoba, karena ini adalah keinginanmu..." meski hatinya sakit Belphegor mencoba untuk menahannya. Lirina telah terlelap dalam pelukannya karena sangat lelah. "Apa pun akan kulakukan asal kau tetap berada di sisiku."

.

Seorang laki-laki tengah bersungut-sungut pada tumpukan dokumen di hadapannya. Tinggi dokumen itu bahkan seakan ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup dalam kegiatan kerja non stop yang tak pernah ada habisnya meski sudah dia lakukan setiap hari. Dentang jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang akhirnya memberinya semacam kelegaan kecil, paling tidak sedikit istirahat sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya yang membosankan.

.

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka perlahan, beberapa maid membawakan makan siang dan beberapa paket serta surat untuknya. Melihat pekerjaannya bertambah dia hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk kesekian harinya hari ini. Sambil menikmati Panini dan potato cream soup ia membaca surat yang datang hari ini. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati surat dari seorang ga-oh, dia bukan gadis lagi karena sudah menikah dan punya anak meski secara fisik perempuan itu tak berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

.

"Tumben tak banyak protes dengan kerjaanmu?" suara laki-laki yang akrab di telinganya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari tumpukan pekerjaannya.

"Kalau aku protes kau pasti akan mengadukanku pada Lirina agar dia menceramahiku."

"Tidak perlu mengadu karena aku ada di sini!" panjang umur sekali karena yang dibicarakan ternyata ada di belakang pemuda tadi. Tak terlihat karena tubuhnya yang mungil tertutup oleh laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kelihatannya kau sehat, fratello."

"Oh, terakhir kali kita bertemu beberapa bulan lalu. Tak biasanya kau pulang kesini."

"Karena aku rindu pada kakak-kakakku!" kata sang Cloud Guardian Varia sambil memeluk lengan Shouichi Irie yang kini membelai puncak kepalanya seraya mencium pipinya.

"fufufu, kalau mau pamer kemesraan jangan padaku. Pamer ke Belphegor sana!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tak mungkin cemburu pada kalian karena hal seperti itu."

"Berarti kau tak cinta Shouichi-nii?" Lirina melepas pelukannya dari Shouichi kini beralih ke samping Byakuran.

"Tentu aku mencintainya, adikku sayang..." balasnya seraya melirik kekasihnya yang wajahnya sudah mau menyaingi merah rambutnya sendiri. Lirina juga melihat perubahan rona wajah shouichi ikutan nyengir.

"Payah! Masih malu juga? Shouichi-nii terlalu pemalu sih!" goda Lirina pada kakak keduanya.

"Kau sendiri tak punya sisi romantis!" sindir pemilik surai merah karena tak mau kalah.

"Oya,oya, tadi kalian bermesraan sekarang saling sindir."

"Jangan ber'oya oya' di depanku! Sudah cukup aku mendengarnya dari Mukuro!"

"Semua orang mesum selalu menggunakan kata 'oya' dan 'fufufu', iya tidak Rin?"

"Iya juga, kecuali Belphegor dengan 'shishishi'nya."

"Nah, sekarang kalian menyindirku? Terlalu!" Byakuran melempar beberapa bola dari remasan kertas pada keduanya untuk mengusir adik dan kekasihnya.

"Baik-baik, kami pergi!"

"Kak, aku boleh menginap kan?"

"Ini kan memang tempat asalmu walau kau sudah menikah dan kerja di Varia. Memangnya ada apa, Rin?" Shouichi mengernyit kening mendengar permintaan adiknya.

"Kenapa? Kau menyesal menyuruh Belphegor menikah lagi dan kabur?" Celotehan Byakuran sukses membuatnya dilempari oleh kelereng dan deathglare. "Iya, iya, aku bercanda!"

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Lagi pula aku sudah lama tak menemui-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sepasang remaja menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Lirinaaa!" remaja perempuan bersurai aqua panjang menubruknya sekuat tenaga hingga hampir menjatuhkannya. Remaja laki-laki yang berambut hijau masih sedikit lebih kalem meski wajahnya juga merona senang.

"Bluebell, kau mau mendorongku keluar jendela?" Lirina berakting kesal.

"T-tidak! Sungguh!" gadis satu ini tampaknya mengira Lirina marah sungguhan sehingga air mata siap menetes dari ujung matanya. "

"Aku hanya bercanda! Kau ini sudah besar tapi masih saja cengeng ya?"

"Jahat! Kukira kau marah sungguhan!"

"Mana bisa aku memarahi seorang gadis cantik?" Blush! Wajah Bluebell memerah mendengar Lirina yang menggodanya. Semua -kecuali Bluebell- sweatrop ria melihat sang Cloud Guardian Varia menebar feromonnya yang selalu berhasil membuat sesama gender blushing.

"Oh, ya ampun! Kalian jangan berubah jadi lesbi!" Daissy menarik Bluebell yang matanya masih berbentuk hati agar menjauh dari Lirina. "Feromonmu berbahaya sekali, Rin!"

"Owh, itu bukan salahku!" si tersangka terkekeh mendengar protes yang ditujukan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

~Reinhadd Castle~

.

Pewaris kastil nan megah melangkah perlahan ke kamar anaknya. Dari jarak yang lumayan jauh dia bisa mendengar tangis dari putranya. Begitu melihat ayahnya muncul dari balik pintu, pangeran kecil itu diam. Tak peduli pada panggilan Furie dan Catherine, bayi itu merangkak secepat yang dia bisa untuk menghampiri sang ayah yang sengaja berdiri di ujung permadani. Belphegor segera meraih bayi mungil itu begitu ada di depannya.

.

"Kau ini nakal selama kami tak ada ya?" tanya Belphegor saat anaknya menggosokkan wajahnya yang basah karena airmata ke kemeja merah yang dikenakannya.

Kyou dan Sakura yang menyadari kedatangan Belphegor segera meletakkan mainannya dan menghampiri si pirang "Papa!"

"Hei, kalian sudah besar ya." Belphegor berjongkok di depan keduanya. "Kalian tidak nakal kan?"

"Tidak!" sahut keduanya bersamaan.

"Oleh-olehnya mana?" tanya Kyou.

"Kata ibu kalau kami tak nakal papa dan mama akan bawakan oleh-oleh!" Belphegor mengalihkan pandangannya pada Furie yang tampak panik.

"Maaf, papa lupa." Keduanya langsung down. "Bagaimana kalau papa ajak kalian keliling kota? Kalian boleh beli yang kalian mau."

"Cungguh?"

"Iya."

"Holeee!" keduanya bersorak.

.

Catherine mengernyit keningnya, ia tak menyangka kedua anak kembar itu dekat dengan Belphegor. Furiez menyadari tatapan heran itu memilih menikmati sikap unlady like Catherine yang biasanya selalu tenang.

.

"Kenapa anak-anakmu memanggil Belphegor 'papa'?"

"Karena mereka menyukainya, mereka juga memanggil Lirina 'mama'."

"Kok bisa?" Furiez angkat bahu. Yang dia tahu begitu anaknya bisa bicara, mereka sudah memanggil pasangan Guardian itu 'papa' dan 'mama'.

"Kyouya juga tak keberatan karena mereka dekat dengan Rin dan Bel. Hei, apa tidak masalah kau mengajak mereka?"

"Ushishishishi! Tidak apa, toh sudah lama aku tak mengajak mereka jalan-jalan. Tentunya kau harus ikut, mana bisa aku menjaga mereka sendirian." mendapat serangan puppy eyes dari kedua anaknya, Furie pun mengalah. Catherine yang masih penasaran pun ikut tanpa banyak bicara.

"Lirina mana?" Tanya Catherine saat mereka masuk mobil. Sang Storm Guardian sendiri yang menyetir.

"Dia bilang mau pulang ke Gesso sebentar."

"Tumben kau ijinkan." Furie memangku Sakura yang ngotot ingin duduk di kursi depan sementara Kyou, Alex dan Catherine di belakang.

"Dia pergi sebelum aku bangun." Belphegor menggerutu, Furi tahu benar jika Guardian satu ini takkan membiarkan Lirina pergi sendiri.

"Hoh, kau kena lagi."

"Yeah."

.

Mobil melaju makin cepat setelah melewati gerbang. Ketiga anak (satunya bayi) yang sejak tadi ribut kini diam melihat pemandangan hijau sepanjang jalan. Kyou dan alex yang ada di babyseatnya ber'bubu' ria meniru suara mobil yang sebenarnya hampir tak terdengar.

.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di pusat kota, tepatnya sebuah mall besar. Kyou dan Sakura langsung kehilangan rasa mengantuknya. Dengan semangat 45 x 2 (?) mereka melompat keluar mobil begitu selesai di parkir lalu berlarian masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan megah itu. Alex yang tertidur digendong oleh Catherine.

.

"Biar aku yang membawanya." Belphegor mengambil alih putranya dari Catherine.

"Eh, tak apa. Aku tak-"

"Kau temani Furi dan anak-anak, beli saja yang kalian suka." Belphegor menyerahkan sebuah kartu yang langsung dikenali Catherine -seharusnya- sebagai milik Lirina.

"Ini bukannya kau buat untuk Rin?"

"Dia tak pernah mau memakainya dan lebih memilih membeli sendiri semuanya. Saldonya masih utuh jadi kau saja yang pakai."

"Dia tak pernah bergantung padamu ya?" Belphegor tersenyum. "Apa kamu tak sedih?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Guardian dan dasarnya memang penyendiri." Belphegor mengawasi Kyou dan Sakura yang berlarian kesana kemari di antara jejeran rak penuh mainan. Furie memilih mengawasi keduanya di depan rak mainan terdepan dari pada mengikuti keduanya kesana-kemari.

"Sepertinya punya anak itu menyenangkan sekaligus memusingkan ya?"

"Ushishishishishi! Kau akan tahu nanti." Kata Belphegor sambil memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Catherine. Tak ayal wajah Catherine bersemu merah sementara pelakunya melangkahkan kaki keluar toko sambil menggendong Alex.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Lirina selalu mengatai Belphegor itu mesum dan licik."

"Bodoh jika kau baru sadar sekarang." Setengah memekik Catherine mundur selangkah saat Furie tanpa disadarinya telah berdiri di sebelahnya. "Hah, kau memang nona besar yang tak peka ya? Begitu saja kaget."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian!"

"Hm..., hei Bel! Kau mau kemana?"

"Istirahat di stand ice cream!" Sahutnya tanpa menoleh, Furie mengangguk.

.

Kedua wanita itu mengikuti si kembar yang banyak sekali maunya, apa lagi tadi Belphegor bilang 'beli apa saja yang kalian mau' jadilah mereka menuhi 1 keranjang dengan mainan. Saat akan membayar, Belphegor kembali bersama Alex yang sudah bangun. Raja muda itu membawa Alex ke setiap rak mainan tapi bayi itu menggeleng. Ketiga orang dewasa itu mengernyit kening melihat bayi itu tak tertarik dengan apapun yang ada di sana.

.

"Sepertinya dia tak berminat pada mainan yang ada di sini." Furie dan Catherine memang sudah sejak dulu merasa aneh pada anak Belphegor dan Lirina namun tiap anak memang beda kan?

"Aaahhh, buubu!" Entah kenapa bayi berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba berteriak semangat. Semuanya menoleh pada arah yang di tunjuk oleh bayi itu, tumpukan kotak yang berisi Laptop mainan.

"Itu bukan buku, ciel sayang." Furiez meraih salah satu kotak. "Lihat, ini belum cocok untukmu."

"Waktu aku mengajak Lirina kesini untuk belanja dia juga malah kabur ke toko buku. Sekarang anak ini malah minta laptop mainan. Ibu anak sama saja." Furie dan Belphegor malah bingung memikirkan apanya yang sama bagi Catherine.

"Belikan saja. Toh Sakura dan Kyou juga bisa pakai jika mereka mau." Furie melirik Bel dan Alex bergantian, 'keegoisan ayahnya pasti menurun pada anak ini walau dari luar anak ini mirip Lirina' batinnya.

"Kalau kau baru terpesona padaku sekarang, sudah sangat terlambat lho." teguran dengan nada narsis membuyarkan pikiran Furie. Ia melotot pada Belphegor yang ber'ushishi ria.

"Enak saja! Aku belum gila!" sahutnya sengit. Tak sudi dia terpesona pada psycho macam Belpegor. Catherine hanya bisa menatap perang mulut kedua anggota mafia tersebut sambil bersweat drop ria namun ia suka dengan hubungan yang terbentuk antara Belphegor, Hibari, Lirina dan Furie.

.

~8 tahun kemudian~

.

Suara tawa anak-anak terdengar di halaman belakang Vongola HQ. Beberapa dari mereka tampak asik kejar-kejaran sambil lempar-lemparan pisau, dinamit mini dan granat (?), ada yang menggambar dan membaca buku di gazebo, ada yang bermain dengan anjing kucing dan burung, ada yang sedang bertarung (?) dengan pedang kayu dan seorang anak yang tertua dan seorang anak lain sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ada yang tahu siapa anak-anak manis bin ajaib itu? Pasti udah tahu deh, anak siapa lagi kalau bukan anak para penghuni (emangnya hantu) Vongola HQ + Varia. Ini kan lagi libur musim panas.

.

Dari teras, orang dewasa mengawasi gerak-gerik anak-anak itu dengan santai sambil menikmati kopi, teh dan kue. Mereka tak khawatir melihat anak-anak kecil itu yang rata- rata berumur 5-10 tahun bermain dengan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mereka mainkan. Apa karena mereka lahir di keluarga mafia sehingga orangtua mereka + tutor gila yang selalu bawa bunglon dan falcone *di tembak mati Colonello dan Reborn* itu mengajarkan beladiri dan cara memakai senjata pada anak-anak itu saat mereka pertama kali bisa berlari. Tampak 2 anak kembar berambut hitam sedang mengendap-endap di belakang anak lain yang juga berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di tepi kolam ikan. Mereka menarik kerah sweater ungu anak itu dan memasukkan sesuatu kedalamnya. Kontan anak itu kaget dan melempari kedua anak yang menjahilinya dengan dinamit mini.

.

"Kyou, Sakura, jangan jahil pada Alex!"

.

Furiez menghampiri kedua anaknya yang iseng sekali memasukkan katak kecil ke dalam pakaian anak yang dipanggil Alex. Alex yang berambut hitam itu berhasil mengeluarkan katak tadi dari bajunya dan melemparnya balik ke arah Kyou dan Sakura tapi keduanya berhasil menghindar dan jadilah katak malang itu jatuh di keyboard laptop milik seorang anak berambut putih. Kesal acara main gamenya di ganggu, anak itu melempar kodok tadi ke anak di depannya yang sedang membaca buku.

.

"Kak Zio...n!" Teriak anak berambut pirang itu kaget.

.

Tentunya teriakan itu hanya dibalas cengiran jail. Anak pirang itu melempar bukunya dan katak itu melayang dan mendarat pada pedang kayu seorang anak berambut coklat yang sedang berlatih bersama anak lain yang berambut perak.

.

"Waduh, Seleste! Jangan menyiksa binatang dong!" Seru anak berambut coklat itu. Ia pun melepaskan katak tadi kembali ke kolam.

"Kenapa tak kau balas saja mereka Rei?"Tanya anak berambut perak itu.

"Aku bukan pendendam sepertimu Anna!" Balas anak itu. Ketiga orang dewasa itu tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghentikan keributan itu. Anak-anak lain yang tidak ikut campur dalam keributan itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Aku pusing kalau semua ngumpul begini" Alice menggeleng pelan melihat keributan yang dihasilkan anak- anak itu.

"Maa, maa, biarkan saja mereka bermain. Yang penting tak ada yang luka."

"Yamamoto/Takeshi! Kau itu terlalu santai!" Gerutu Alice dan Furie.

.

Mari kita perkenalkan semua anak yang ada di sana. Dimulai dari yang tertua, anak Ryouhei dan Hana yaitu Zion usianya 10 tahun, rambutnya putih ikalnya betul-betul mix dari ayah dan ibunya. Untungnya dia tak berisik seperti ayahnya, suka main game di laptop yang sebenarnya punya Gokudera tapi sudah tak dipakai. Dia suka sekali latihan karate dan menonton gulat.

.

Berikutnya adalah Kyou dan Sakura Hibari, anak Kyouya Hibari dan Furie. Usianya 9 tahun. Keduanya bagai cross mix dari orangtuanya. Kyou mirip dengan ayahnya dari luar tapi tak suka yang namanya kekerasan kecuali terpaksa atau saat ada pengganggu acara belajarnya. Kadang ia memakai rantai kecil yang berpendulum sebagai senjata yang dulunya merupakan milik Lirina. Sakura, kelihatannya feminin seperti ibunya tapi tak segan pakai senjata jika ada yang mencoba menganggunya. Belphegor mengajarinya cara memakai pisau dan memberinya hadiah sekotak pisau yang dibuat mirip dengan miliknya saat Sakura berusia 5 tahun. Hingga kini itu jadi senjata andalannya. Mereka memanggil Belphegor 'papa' dan Lirina 'mama'.

.

Berikutnya adalah Rei yang merupakan anak dari Tsunayoshi dan Kyoko. Usianya hanya terpaut 4 bulan dari Sakura dan Kyou. Sifatnya kalem seperti kedua orangtuanya. Merupakan calon penerus Vongola karena ia juga bisa mengeluarkan sky flame. Ia suka berlatih pedang bersama Yamamoto. Hobinya adalah karate, judo, kendo. Reborn memberinya sebuah pistol tapi tak pernah di pakai.

.

Selanjutnya adalah Alexciel dan Gokudera Anna, usia mereka 8 tahun,hanya beda 1 bulan. Alex merupakan anak laki-laki pertama Lirina dan Belphegor. Berambut hitam dengan poni panjang yang dibelah tepat di tengah keningnya. Sifatnya 100% dari ayahnya yang narsis. Otaknya? Jenius. Karena itu ia menjadi kesayangan Gokudera Hayato. Ia juga memakai senjata belati perak milik ibunya selain dinamit mini. Gokudera Anna, putri Hayato dan Haru, berambut perak bermata hijau seperti ayahnya dan selalu ceria seperti ibunya. Dia juga hoby kendo dan karate seperti Rei sehingga sering latihan bersama. Karena suka pada teknik pembuatan robot dan kimia, dia selalu di terima dan bebas keluar masuk lab Spanner dan Shouchi juga lab rahasia Verde.

.

Shirein Superbi, anak Squalo. Kebalikan ayahnya yang berisik. Ia sangat kalem dan tenang, hanya bicara seperlunya. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya jadi dia kesayangan Squalo dan dirawat Lirina dan Belphegor sejak bayi terutama saat Squalo sedang ada misi. Ia memanggil juga menanggil Belphegor 'ayah' dan Lirina 'ibu'. Rambutnya coklat keemasan seperti ibunya dan lurus panjang seperti ayahnya. Rokudo Shizuya, anak Chrome dan Mukuro (bagaimana bisa? Itu misteri). Rambutnya biru seperti kedua orangtuanya tapi entah kenapa Shizuya tak punya pola nanas, apa karena rambut sang ibu yang menurun padanya?. Hanya rambutnya yang belah 2 zig zag seperti Daemon Spade. Usia keduanya 7 tahun karena lahir di bulan yang sama. Keduanya sering berselisih pendapat tapi cukup kompak soal ide jail. Mereka sering berlatih kungfu bersama Yuu dan I-pin.

.

Sawada Sei anak bungsu Tsuna rambutnya juga coklat, tapi lebih terang dari kakaknya. Seleste anak kedua Belphegor dan Lirina, rambutnya pirang seperti ayahnya, bermulut tajam seperti ibunya tapi lebih ramah dari kakaknya. Usia mereka sama-sama 6 tahun dan lahir di hari yang sama. Hanya beda 12 jam. Seleste pagi dan Sei sore, mungkin karena itu mereka kompak. Sei yang hobi melukis, Seleste suka membaca. Di usia semuda ini mereka sudah memakai box weapon sebagai senjata. Sebagai ganti cincin, mereka diberi gelang. Mist-Storm untuk Seleste dan Rain-Cloud untuk Sei.

.

Belphegor juga memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang setengah tahun lebih tua dari Sei dan Seleste yang bernama Michael tapi anak itu sama sekali tak tertarik dengan dunia mafia meski bakatnya tak kalah dari kedua saudaranya. Sesekali mereka berkumpul di Varia maupun di Vongola saat libur sekolah seperti sekarang tapi kini Michael memilih belajar bersama Gabriel di Inggris.

.

Ayame Yamamoto, anak Alice dan Yamamoto, Ren anak dari Xanxus dan Ran. Sama-sama 5 tahun. Merupakan yang paling kecil di antara semuanya. Ayame yang murah senyum dan ceria, Ren yang tampangnya selalu masam dan jarang senyum. Keduanya suka menonton kakak- kakak mereka berlatih memakai senjata dan beladiri. Sebenarnya Ren pandai memakai pistol, sedangkan Ayame memanah. Tapi karena masih terlalu kecil mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu main dari pada berlatih.

.

"Ibu, kapan papa, ayah dan mama pulang?" Seleste mengamit tangan Furiez.

"Sabar ya, mereka kan sedang sibuk" Furie mendudukkan anak itu di pangkuannya.

"Huh, dasar anak manja" Ejek sang kakak.

"Bukannya kakak juga sama saja?" Balasnya sengit.

"Hei? Kapan? Detik, menit, jam berapa?"

"Kemarin malam, jam 2 pagi lewat 20 menit 39 detik! Kakak mengigau manggil papa dan mama kan?!"

"Bohong!"

"Benar kok!"

"Ahahahaha, ternyata kau masih suka mengigau ya?!" Zion, Sakura dan Kyou cekikikan.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan kalian!"

"Tapi aku ingin lihat saat kau nangis sambil mengigau memanggil 'papa' dan 'mama' "

"Tutup mulutmu Sakura! Atau kucium kau!" Alex melotot kesal.

"Ahahahahaha! Ma, ma, jangan berkelahi ya."

"A... Alex..., itu bukan cara yang benar untuk membuat orang diam" Furiez sweat drop mendengar kata-kata yang seperti itu keluar dari anak usia 8 tahun.

"Papa selalu begitu setiap mama sedang marah padanya. Lagipula prince bebas melakukan yang ia mau" Katanya dengan wajah lugu. Tawa Zion dan Kyou makin keras sementara Sakura pura-pura tak dengar dan bermain bersama Seleste.

"Anak ama orangtua sama aja" Alice, Yamamoto dan Furi sweat drop ria.

"Hei, kalian sedang main apa? Ramai sekali sampai kedengaran ke ruang tengah." Seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam lurus hingga ke lutut muncul dari balik pintu yang menghubungan beranda dengan Main Hall Vongola. Di puncak kepalanya, tersemat sebuah mahkota mungil berwarna perak dengan batu Opal yang berkilau.

"Ah, selamat datang senpai!"

"Hei Lir, mana Kyouya dan Bel? Harusnya kalian sampai bersamaan kan?"

"Sedang melapor ke ruangan Tsuna."

"Mama!" Sambut Kyou, Sakura, Alex dan Seleste bersamaan. Kontan saja Lirina jatuh terduduk karena serbuan 4 anak itu. Shirein yang tak ikut menyerbu mengulurkan tangannya membantu Lirina berdiri.

"Selamat datang, ibu" Ia tersenyum manis saat Lirina mencium keningnya.

"Iya..., terima kasih, Rein. Kalian tak nakal selama aku tak ada kan?"

"Kyou dan Sakura masukin katak ke bajuku!" Seru Alex kesal.

"Soalnya kemarin dia makan jatah es krimku!" Kyou membela diri.

"Fur, mereka tak saling melukai kan?" Lirina mengacuhkan anak-anak yang ribut itu.

"Tidak. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Cuma keisengan kecil"

"Mama, ibu membelikanku buku baru karena aku jadi anak baik!"

"Oh, baguslah."

"Hm..., Seleste mirip Bel luarnya, tapi dalamnya mirip kamu."

"Hahahaha, cross mix yang sempurna kan? Kau akan tinggal berapa lama di sini Lir?" Tanya sambil Yamamoto menggendong Ayame dan Ren di pundaknya.

"Kami akan kembali ke Varia sore ini. Besok anak-anak kan harus kembali ke asrama mereka"

"Ya...h!" Seru (mengeluh) anak-anak itu bersamaan.

"Dilarang mengeluh! Kalian kan bisa ketemu lagi di sekolah!"

"Kami kan masih ingin main sama mama, papa dan ayah!"

"Memangnya ibumu kau kemanakan Sakura?" Alis Furies agak tertekuk mendengar keluhan anaknya.

"Ibu kan selalu di rumah. Tapi kalian kan jarang sekali datang kesini. Ayah juga selalu...!"

"Sibuk!" Sambung Kyou sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal. Si kembar itu selalu merajuk jika Lirina tak mau menemani mereka.

"Senpai Lirina dan Belphegor, kok bisa di sukai Kyou dan Sakura ya?" Alis Alice berkerut, heran.

"Mungkin karena Lirina ikut merawat mereka sejak bayi." Furiez angkat bahu.

"Tapi Belphegor?"

"Itu misteri"

"Hahahaha, lagi pula Sakura dan Kyou memanggil mereka papa dan mama. Artinya mereka menyukai Lin dan Bel seperti orangtua mereka sendiri"

"Tapi kadang mereka mengacuhkan aku kalau bersama Lirina dan Belphegor..." Furiez pundung di pojokan.

"Berarti kau kurang kharismatik sebagai ibu"

"Ushishishishi..., tampaknya anak-anak sehat semua selama kita tak ada"

"Ayah/Papa!" Keempat anak itu menubruk kedua laki-laki yang baru muncul itu. Tentunya keduanya tak jatuh seperti Lirina tadi. Mereka memberikan ciuman pada pipi kedua anaknya.

"Semuanya sudah selesai. Decimo bilang kita bisa kembali ke Varia"

"Hermaprodite, kau kularang ke Varia. Tetap di sini!"

"Eh? Memangnya aku buat kesalahan apa?!" Lirina bingung karena merasa tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Fur, panggil dokter genit itu"

"Untuk apa?" Kini Furie yang bingung.

"Aku mau memastikan apa dugaanku benar..."

"Kyouya?" Lirina dan Furie saling adu pandang, bingung. Sementara Belphegor, Alice dan Yamamoto face palm karena sikap tak biasa sang skylar itu. Apa sih yang ada di pikirannya?

.

~Skip beberapa jam kemudian~

.

"Bagaimana Shamal?" Tanya semuanya (minus Hibari dan Lirina)

"Sepertinya kecurigaan Hibari benar."

"Hmp..., aku memang selalu benar" (sok amat!)

"Memangnya aku sakit apa? Rasanya sehat-sehat saja kok" Lirina makin bingung, jika ada yang tak beres pastilah dia merasakannya juga.

"Hahahaha, bukan sakit." Dokter genit brewokan itu tertawa melihat ekpresi kelima orang dewasa di depannya.

"Terus apa? Jawab yang jelas" Belphegor sudah habis kesabaran sementara Hibari senyum-senyum mengejek. Furie, Alice dan Yamamoto dag dig dug tak sabar mendengar hasilnya.

"Sebenarnya...,*menepuk pundak Bel* Lirina hamil lagi. Selamat ya." Semua yang ada di ruangan itu cengo sesaat (minus Hibari dan Shamal yang sudah menutup telinga mereka)

"WHAT?!" Teriakan itu menggema hingga keseluruh Vongola HQ. Bahkan ke ruangan Decimo yang jaraknya lumayan jauh hingga membuat sang Decimo tersedak saat meminum tehnya. Sementara itu anak-anak yang menguping di luar berhight five dan toss mendengar kabar itu.

"Baru 4 minggu sih, wajar kalau belum sadar."

"Ke... Kenapa kyouya bisa tahu?" Furie menatapnya curiga.

"Karena aku sempat melihat Belphegor bersikap aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Aku sekarang raja! Dan raja tidak aneh tak aneh!" #stab# 3 pisau berhasil dihindari Hibari.

"Dia makan marmalede. Padahal setahuku dia membencinya."

"Maksudnya Belphegor ngidam duluan?" Alice dan Yamamoto tertawa garing. Sementara Lirina masih bengong memegang perutnya. Bisa-bisanya dia tak sadar padahal sudah 2 kali melahirkan anak.

"Dan..., sepertinya kali ini perempuan" Tambah Shamal. Tampaknya dokter mesum ini yakin sekali dengan tebakannya.

.

Ruangan itu hening sesaat setelah Shamal pergi di antar oleh Alice dan Yamamoto.

.

"Ushishishishishi...! Now the king will also got an princess!" Belphegor memeluk Lirina yang masih diam, kaget and bingung. "Grazzie mio regina!"

"Untung kau tak keguguran yah!" Furiez menghela nafas lega.

"Yah, padahal dia sempat terlempar dari tingkat 2, sangat beruntung masih baik-baik saja"

"Apa?! Kau serius Kyouya?!"

"Ah..., iya... Aku memang sempat terlempar. Kyouya, kau sudah janji tutup mulut soal itu kan?!" Belphegor dan Furie cengo beberapa saat, lalu menepuk bahu Lirina dengan aura menakutkan di sekitar mereka. "Ka... Kalian kok nakutin gitu?"

"Lir.../Mio regina...!" Keduanya tersenyum dengan aura yang menakutkan seakan mau menelannya.

"A... Apa?!" Lirina merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri melihat kombinasi yang sangat menakutkan.

"Mulai hari ini kau dilarang ikut misi!" Bentak mereka bersamaan, nyaris membuat telinganya separuh tuli.

"Kenapa? Saat hamil Ciel dan Seleste aku tetap melakukan misi sampai kandunganku 5 bulan!"

"Bukannya saat itu kau ikut diam-diam karena bosan?"

"Kyouya! Kau sama sekali tak membantu!"

"Hmp..., maaf saja. Aku tak mau repot kalau ada apa-apa denganmu." Lirina memberi deathglare maximum yang tak di gubris sama sekali oleh Hibari.  
.

.

.  
"Yey! Kita akan punya adik perempuan!"

"Sakura, yang hamil itu mamaku! Bukan ibumu, lagian ngapain kau peluk2 adikku?!" Alexciel protes dan menarik Seleste ke pelukannya.

"Mama dan papa kan tak pernah melarang kok kamu yang panas?"

"Paling dia iri kalau mama dan papa lebih sayang pada kita" Kyou ikut menimpali dengan sengaja hingga Alex makin jengkel.

"Oi! Jangan ngomong sembarangan"

"Khufufufufu..., kalian ini seperti anak-anak kurang perhatian saja" Shizuya yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya ikut bicara dan berhasil membuat semuanya tutup mulut karena anak ini terkadang bicaranya nga cocok dengan umur. Sungguh mirip dengan kakak angkatnya Yuu yang uga merupakan adik Lirina.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kan kita akan dapat anggota keluarga baru" Rei memasang _angelic smile_ andalannya yang merupakan turunan dari sang ayah untuk menenangkan suasana. Semuanya memilih diam sebelum _angel smile_ itu jadi _devil smirk_.

.

.

.

Eddreine : HURAYYY! Selesaiiiii! Makasi yang mau baca ulang fic ini. Nga banyak perubahan kok. *sujud sembah*


End file.
